Sin poder mirar, mirandote
by angielizz
Summary: Edward Cullen a los diez años queda ciego el es joven, apuesto,rico la vida no es como todos deseamos, "Estaba enamorado, apenas la conocia, no me podia enamorar tan facil, solo soy un simple ciego, ella no puede estar enamorada de mi"
1. Estadisticas

**_Nota Autora._**

**_BUSCO BETA READER PARA ESTE FIC. Para ser editado._**

_Estare editando los capitulos, asi que no les sorprenda si lo ven por aqui. No es que agregara mas ni nada. :)_

_Si no lo has leido entonces te invito a que lo leas. _

_Sin poder Mirar, mirandote_

**_Aprovecho igual a que pasen a mi nuevo fanfic de suspenso, ya saben. Si hay alguien curiosiando sobre un posible fin del mundo y esas cosas. Pueden darse una vuelta rapida a mi fic. UN DIA MAS. Digo, no se pierde nada no?_**

* * *

**_ESTADISTICAS ACTUALES._**

**_Fue escrito el:26 de Diciembre de 2009, se termino para Febrero del 2010_**

**_Hasta el momento se han registrado 707 comentarios._**

**_326 agregados en favoritos. _**


	2. Creyendo ser normal

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen solo el trama.**

**Sin poder mirar, mirandote.**

**Por angielizz.**

* * *

Estaba otra vez aquí, creyendo ser normal, imaginándome una vida normal, pensando que algún día ese día llegaría y mi vida volvería a como alguna vez fue, suplicando que nada fuera mal, rogando al cielo una explicación de por qué a mi aquello me fue a pasar, suplicando un momento solo una fracción de segundo o minuto, no me importaba solo un momento para volver abrir mis ojos, técnicamente los tenia abiertos, pero literalmente no veía nada, estaba completamente en una horrible obscuridad, absorta hasta lo más profundo y la odiaba con todo mi ser, nunca antes había caído en este gran vacío, nunca mis manos tocaron un fondo más hondo que el suelo, nunca creí sentir tanta rabia hacia la vida, pero ahora tenía que vivirla como lo hice durante mi abstracta adolescencia, fue dolorosa y humillante.

Si de por sí para un adolescente esta ya es difícil, para mí era como el infierno.

Si para un adolescente es depresiva y ellos caen a un hueco depresivo, para mí fue una depresión en un hueco profundo, y sin ningún fondo.

Si la vida se basara en peleas del más fuerte quizás yo habría perdido, pero yo tenía algo que siempre me re confrontaba, la fuerza no siempre es física, no es del que mas pesas cargo en su vida, ni que tan recio da sus golpes sin cansarse, la fuerza es la que te da los ánimos de levantarte y decirte "yo sé que puedo, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que me puede pasar", la fuerza es tener una gran voluntad y tener fe y perseverancia. Y si todos tomaran este tipo de fuerza yo era todo un profesional.

Sabía que en mi caso, todo era más difícil

Era ciego, alguna vez fui normal, en algún momento vi el cielo y el mar, sabía que estos eran azules, vi las flores y sus colores y estos sin dudarlo eran únicos, vi las plantas y sus contextos. Podía ver, era más sencilla la vida, podía creer que si no escuchaba algo al menos lo vería y yo estaría bien pero ahora no.

Ahora mi vida se basaba en concentrarme en mis cuatro sentidos, ahora mi vida se basaba en creer en mi familia, en mi caso técnicamente todo es mas fácil, si alguien ajeno a mi lo ve, mi familia es una familia adinerada, de eso no cavia duda, teníamos dinero por doquier, y no nos faltaba en eso nada, el doctor y mis medicamentos no nos dejaban en deuda dos, podía yo estudiar en casa, con un maestro particular, podía hacer muchas cosas, pero esto no era vida a mis diecisiete de edad esto no era nada fácil, muchos a esta edad se dejan llevar, son rebeldes, son totalmente irresponsables y creen tenerlo todo fácil sin ninguna prueba mas allá de los tontos exámenes, creen que nadie sufre más que ellos, y si no es así se creen el centro del universo.

Yo en cambio, tenía que levantarme día a día y decirme a mí mismo "esto no es nada", tenía que hacer algo con mi vida, componía melodías en mi piano, tocaba sin cesar, amaba a mi familia, adoraba ayudar a mi madre con sus deberes intentando no ser un estorbo o tirar cosas, así que solo le ayudaba en el jardín, ella decía que tenia mano de jardinero, que ese era mi futuro, me encantaba cantar con mi hermanita, y jugar con mis hermanos a las luchas, aunque claro ellos siempre se medían, me gustaba hablar con mi padre y preguntarle todo sobre medicina, creo que si yo pudiera ver doctor me hubiera gustado ser al igual que él, amaba muchas cosas de la vida, si quizás esta hubiera sido dura conmigo, y también con mi familia, pero tenía la mejor de todas las familias que me pudo haber tocado y eso yo lo sabía.

- Edward, la comida ya esta lista… oh, qué lindo te ah quedado el jardín, ven hijo es hora de comer.- ella era Esme, mi madre, no me imaginaba una persona mejor que ella como madre, a pesar de que tanto yo, como Alice y Emmet éramos sus hijos adoptivos nos tratábamos todos como una familia unida.

- Claro, madre.- ella era la persona más humilde, buena, caritativa y amorosa que alguien podía llegar a conocer, lo sabía por su voz, por su manera de hablar, por su manera de ser, me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, yo me encontraba en el jardín, era mi lugar para pensar y meditar por el día cuando no tenía que estudiar con el maestro particular o solo no tenía nada más que hacer y el piano no me llenaba mi espacio.

- Te va a encantar lo que cocine, hice comida Italiana, espero y les guste también hice espagueti.

- Suena muy bien y rico.- avanzamos en silencio hasta la casa, sentí como se cerraba la puerta al pasar, y luego nos dirigíamos al comedor, me senté en la silla que acostumbraba.

- Hola mami, ¿Qué tal tu día?... ¿Cómo te la pasaste Edward?- la voz de mi hermanita tan dulce y linda tenía una voz muy musical.

- Bien, le ayude a mama en el jardín y solo rompí un vaso al lavar los trastes.- le dije orgulloso de mi.

- Espera, escuche que solo un vaso, guau Jasper, apuntémoslo en sus records personales. – escuche la voz de Emmet, el solo tenía diecinueve.

- No lo molestes Emmet o ya veremos cuantos vasos Edward te romperá en tu cabeza, y si él no quiere yo con gusto lo hare – la voz de Rosalie era muy bonita y femenina, era la novia de Emmet y era la sobrina de Carlisle, creo, supongo que de ahí había heredado el color de su cabello, pero eso solo lo sabía por mis recuerdos ahora no sabía exactamente si aun lo tenía así, pero muy seguido Jasper le decía rubia al igual que mama, Jasper era su hermano de sangre y a ambos Carlisle los había adoptado al morir sus padres.

- ¿Edward verdad que no le harás caso a Rosalie?- dijo Emmet.

- No, por hoy no, porque si te rompo un vaso Mama se enojara y aparte romperé mi record

- Hola, mama, Edward ¿qué tal tu día? – ese era mi Hermano Jasper, escuche como una silla se movió a mi lado a sí que supuse que era él.

- Bien, Emmet quieres avisarle sobre mi record.

- Claro, Edward solo rompió un vaso hoy, puedes creerlo me siento tan feliz de ti Edward, ¿quieres dar unas palabras? – me dijo Emmet.

- Está bien, quiero decir que principalmente agradezco a mi mano no haber roto más de un vaso y a mama que me ah tolerado todos los vasos rotos y creo que después de exactamente ciento veintiséis vasos he logrado un gran record, gracias. –termine mi discurso.

- Muy bien, ahora después del discurso de Edward, nos dispondremos a comer.- dijo mama sacándonos a todos de nuestras bromas.

Comimos en silencio al inicio como era normal, dimos las oraciones y después cada uno de ellos comento como les fue en la escuela, la mayor parte de la plática fue de la chica nueva que llego a la escuela cada uno dio su opinión

Alice dijo que su estilo de ropa no era exactamente a la moda

Rosalie dijo que la chica no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje en su cara y se veía totalmente rara ya que una chica según ella a esta edad es necesario el maquillaje

Jasper dijo que la chica era muy tímida y que parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento

Emmet dijo que un chico de la escuela había dicho que la chica era muy linda y que no cavia duda que saldría con ella, así que supuse que Emmet pensaba que tenía su toque de chica bonita.

- Como les fue chicos, se aburrieron en su primer día de clases. – era papá

- Bromeas, fue genial. –le dijo Emmet.

- Oh, es ver para creer, Emmet acaba de decir que fue genial su primer día de clases después de la escuela cuando te tuvimos que sacar a empujones de la cama. – dijo papa en respuesta.

- Papi, puedes creerlo Emmet es uno de los mas emocionados, quiere entrar en lo de el equipo de Beisbol. Y cree que quizás lo acepten. –dijo Rosalie en defensa de su novio Emmet, supongo que vivir con tu novio en la misma casa es algo, pero que tus papas lo aprueben es incluso más raro.

- No solo eso, hay una chica nueva, es súper tímida pero es bonita, y quiero intentar ser su amiga, bueno ya sabes socializar con ella, sin asustarla. –dijo Alice.

- Fue genial, no me dejaron tarea- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Edward y tú que tal tu día?

- Nos fue bien, según Emmet hice un record solo rompí un vaso, te perdiste mi discurso fue emotivo, y ayude en el jardín. – fue mi respuesta, creo que casi siempre decía algo que hice emocionante ya fuera, termine de componer la canción, estoy por hacer una canción o un record, y después decía "ayude en el jardín"

- Aparentemente nadie rompió el trato, me alegro – dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Trato? – pregunte

¿Qué trato? Acaso hicimos un trato yo no lo recordaba quizás ellos hicieron un trato pero al menos sabia que a mí no me habían involucrado, ni nada por el estilo.

- Bueno Edward, después de tomar cada uno de nosotros una opinión y dar nuestro punto de vista y cada desventaja como ventaja y aun así tu bienestar y lo que querías y necesitabas. – comenzó Carlisle.

- Tienes muchas cosas en que pensar Edward pero… - le continuo Rose

- Eres mucho más responsable que yo… está bien todos son más responsables que yo pero tú nos superas a todos – dijo Emmet.

- Haz sabido vivir con este problema que nadie eligió ni tú mismo y lo ha sabido controlar a la perfección. – dijo Jasper.

- Y sin ninguna duda sabrás enfrentar este reto y muchos otros, sabes que estaremos contigo a donde vallas. – dijo Alice.

- Por eso he decidido darte el permiso de acceder a que vayas a la escuela. – dijo Esme.

- ¿Están hablando en serio?... Es decir ¿van a aceptar a un ciego como yo?... ¿Cómo lo lograron?

- Tienes un buen nivel, tu maestro dice que podrías hacerlo y te adaptarías incluso estés un poco más avanzado que ellos, pero no importa el dio el consentimiento, tu doctor dijo que necesitas despejarte del estrés en el que vives constantemente – dijo Carlisle.

- El psicólogo dice que podrás adaptarte al medio en el que te pongas, que eres social y te sabrás adaptar, no eres un chico problema y para nada un adolescente problema. Aparte nos ha demostrado que eres muy responsable así que… iras a la escuela a partir de mañana, ya compramos los libros especiales para ti, y te inscribimos, estarás con Alice en todas las materias excepto biología, ya que ella odia esa materia y tu papa nos la recomendó para elegirla, así que a partir de mañana no te quiero ver en la casa hasta la hora de la salida. – me dijo mi mama, en verdad que no me podía imaginar una mejor familia que esta para mí.

- Guau… gracias, en verdad no les fallare, gracias.

- Sabemos que no nos fallaras. – dijo Jasper.

- Y aparte nadie se va a meter contigo porque si se meten contigo se meten con todos nosotros y nos tienen miedo. – dijo Emmet

Después de eso, comenzamos a reírnos y a bromear sobre las razones de las cuales le tenían miedo a nuestra familia, aparentemente una de ellas era que éramos muy ricos y que una demanda a nadie les va bien, luego Emmet dijo que sus músculos ahuyentan a todos. Así que esa definitivamente se volvió una cena normal con todos conversando, bromeando, haciendo bromas a los demás y respectivamente después Alice me llevo a mi recamara.

- Duerme lindo, duende.

- Igual tu, mañana será un día muy pesado, rogaras no haber pedido permiso para ir a la escuela.

- Quizás, pero también creo que será divertido.

Sentí como ella se fue a su recamara y yo me dispuse a dormirme después de darme un baño y luego ir a dormir con mi pijama.

* * *

**Te invito a que pases a mi perfil, hay mas historias que pueden ser de tu agrado.**


	3. Primer dia en la escuela

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen solo el trama.**

**Sin poder mirar, mirandote.**

**Por angielizz.**

* * *

-Despierta, dormilón. – la voz de Emmet me saco de mi profundo sueño.

- Ok, ya, ya voy en diez minutos bajo.

- Apresúrate, que se nos hace tarde.

- Seguro, bajo en diez minutos.

Definitivamente me tarde unos diez minutos, me tarde lo que debía en abrochar mis agujetas y baje las escaleras. Alice me ayudo a avisarme si toda mi ropa la puse como debía y ella dijo que se me veía muy bien.

Me estaban matando los nervios, Alice me había dado unos lentes negros y según ella tanto Emmet como Jasper llevarían y de esa manera yo pasaría desapercibido en el sentido de que no se darían tan rápido de quien era, pero dudaba que alguien aquí en este lugar tan pequeño como Forks nadie se diera cuenta de mi ceguera.

Sentí una mano tomar la mía y apretarla supuse que sería Alice a mi lado nerviosa, si yo conocía a alguien que se quejaba de lo discriminantes que solían ser los chicos aquí en la escuela esa era Alice.

- No se van a meter contigo Edward no hay porque estar nervioso. – la voz de mi hermana me hizo reír.

- Creo que aquí la única nerviosa eres tu Alice, no tengo duda que si alguien se mete conmigo entre clases se den un susto al conocer al duende que tengo como hermana.

- Y al musculoso hermano que tienes, de eso no te olvides. – Emmet, parecía más ansioso de dar una buena pelea y claro si alguien se metía conmigo sería muy bien visto que mi hermano me defendiera, aunque yo y mi familia supiéramos que el solo quería buscar un buen pleito y nada más.

En un momento llegue a creer que todos habían guardado silencio para dejarme pensar o algo por el estilo hasta que una parte de mi me dijo.

Hemos llegado a tu nueva escuela.

- ¿Estás listo Edward? – la voz de Rosalie me sorprendió tenia al igual que Alice nerviosismo y miedo ante la reacción de ellos.

- Nunca lo he estado más.

Alice tomo mi mano con más fuerza y me jalo hacia ella para que bajáramos del carro ya que yo me encontraba en el asiento del medio del convertible de Rosalie. Alice soltó mi mano y supuse que era para que yo bajara así que con un suspiro baje del carro con cuidado, al pararme fuera por fin del carro, sentí otra vez una mano alrededor de la mía y supuse que era la de Alice, ella me dijo a mi oído que nos tocaba entrar juntos a la clase de Historia, que no sería difícil esa materia para mí y que el maestro no me haría sufrir con una presentación tonta, al pasar caminando escuchaba unos "ya vistes al chico nuevo" o "dicen que es un Cullen", " es guapísimo" "definitivamente debería de darle mi numero" o también "guau" y "oh", me pregunte si mis hermanos en verdad eran tan influyentes como solía decir Emmet, pero quizás era que solo era el chico nuevo.

Al llegar a la clase, o eso supuse yo, el profesor me presento ante el grupo y después nos dejo continuar con nuestro recorrido, Alice me indico cuando y donde sentarme y yo solo continúe con su explicación, la clase que el profesor dio la había estudiado ya, así que no hice apuntes ni leí nada.

En la siguiente clase Trigonometría Alice me dijo lo que el profesor escribía y yo lo apuntaba, fueron operaciones fáciles y sin ninguna dificultad de promedio.

Así pasaron la hora hasta que Alice me dijo que era hora de ir a el almuerzo, me jalo de la mano y otra vez volví a escuchar los tontos sonidos de las personas solo que había algunos distintos como:

"Alice anda con Edward"

"Que hombre"

"Espero que ella aun ande con Jasper y no con él"

"¿Tendrá alguna novia?" y la mayor parte de ellos se basaban en mi físico.

La verdad nunca antes me había tomado como alguien guapo, nunca nadie me lo había dicho aparte de mis papas y mis hermanas, pero solo eran ellos, y entre la familia nunca importa el físico, la verdad siempre imagine que yo sería feo mi cara demacrada por mis muchas caídas que tuve en mi infancia al estar ciego y por lo mucho que odiaba la idea de usar un tonto bastón a todos lados.

- Edward, ¿Cómo te fue? – me dijo Jasper cuando llegamos supuse a la mesa y me senté.

- Bien, solo que no he dejado de escuchar sus comentarios, incluso algunos en los que creen que Alice te cambio por mí, eso suena tonto. – le dije en broma.

- Bah… Alice, demostrémosles que se equivocan. – hubo un silencio de parte de ambos supuse que se estaban besando o algo así – Ahora no creo que digan nada de eso y si vuelve a suceder tendremos que hacer esto enfrente de todos y cada uno de ellos.

- A mi no me importaría recargarles quien es mi novio. – le respondió Alice

- Hola, Edward, Alice, Jasper, ¿Cómo te fue Edward que tan mal te trata la escuela? – la voz de Emmet sonaba divertida pero tenía un punto de frustración, así que de seguro él y Rose se volvieron a enojar.

- Aun no me he caído, ni lastimado a nadie… así que bien – le respondí lo más sincero que pude.

- Eso sí que es raro… - musito Rose a mi otro lado donde supuse acababa de ponerse.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Emmet, pero con un tono algo rudo, nunca lo había escuchado hablarle de esa forma a Rose.

- La chica nueva se sentó solamente con Ángela, Newton y Eric… y ya no hay tantos chicos a su alrededor… supongo que Edward le ha quitado un gran peso de encima a la chica. – respondió Alice.

- Cierto, ella tenía cara de querer desaparecer y no volver… ahora solo quiere… parecer normal supongo con ellos.

- Yo la entiendo supongo que si pudiera ver ya hubiera salido huyendo de aquí sin pensarlo, pero para mi suerte no veo nada y creo que es diferente escuchar murmullos a ver las expresiones de ellos.

- Edward no pienses de esa forma tan cruel. – me dijo Jasper.

- Lo lamento, estaba solo bromeando… sé que no es de buen gusto mi broma, lo siento.

Me ver como mis hermanos sufrían por mi culpa la mayor parte del tiempo llegue a creer que solo serbia como un estorbo mas, que entre yo y la basura, la basura es mas útil y al menos ella tenía un uso antes de ser basura y después de serlo, y yo no encontraba nunca una meta para vivir, recordaba mis muchas veces cuando me enojaba en mis inicios de adolescencia y llegue a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba y como me sentía al respecto, pero sabía que aunque no podía ver y la vida conmigo no había sido justa, tenía una familia que me amaba y me quería tal y como era, aceptaban mi condición y estaban conmigo sin ningún inconveniente y sabia también que aunque no podía leer sus expresiones sabia que en su voz estaba el dolor, ira, coraje, miedo, y todos sus sentimientos de preocupación hacia mí.

La vida no fue justa y lo sabía, mas no lo entendía, ¿es que acaso a mi corta edad de diez había hecho algo malo o indebido, un pecado imperdonable? Quizás dios creía eso o se había equivocado de persona, quizás la vida me odiaba, quizás, no lo sabía, quizás nunca lo sabría pero si sabia como enfrentarlo, sabía que era una barrera mas, un rio que no me dejaba llegar al otro lado, que estaba en mi pesadilla sin fin, quizás en mi jardín había entrado en un laberinto que me había llevado a perderme, quizás compre una mansión muy grande y me quede sin llaves para salir de la habitación a la que entre y solo se abría de afuera, quizás estaba en un cuarto obscuro y se me había perdido la llave para salir y no había luz para buscarla.

Pero esto no era una barrera mas, no había rio que cruzar, no había una pesadilla, ni un laberinto en mi jardín, no existía una mansión muy grande, y tampoco era un cuarto muy obscuro, yo no tenía tanta suerte, porque una barrera la saltaría, un rio lo nadaría, en una pesadilla despertaría, un laberinto no me haría perderme, no era tan tonto para comprar una mansión que solo se abría de afuera y si fuera el caso gritaría, y no existía un cuarto demasiado obscuro para mí.

Era la vida y no podía luchar contra ella y salir ganando, solo podía afrontarla y buscar una manera de vivir, un punto al cual centrarme y esa era mi familia, no tenía una luz inagotable de energía quizás, pero no me daría por vencido la buscaría y encontraría.

- Quisiera hablarle, en verdad que si a la chica nueva… me gustaría cambiar su estilo de vestir, viste no sé, muy… inocente… o no sé cómo explicarlo – dijo Alice, para cambiar de tema y hacer el ambiente más relajado.

- No estaría mal, también podríamos maquillarla, buscar su color o algo para que se vea más grande o como una chica que no tiene dieciséis. – dijo Rose.

Después de eso Alice y Rose comenzaron con una plática de cómo deberían vestir a la chica nueva y que colores le quedarían, después lo cambiaron a una conversación de una salida para ellas de compras, y esas cosas de chicas, mientras que tanto Jasper como Emmet discutían sobre que harían el fin de semana aunque aun faltara bastante ya que apenas era martes, pero ellos aun así tenían que pensar en si ir a acampar era buena idea o hacer algo los tres juntos como por ejemplo hacer una salida a donde fuera, aunque yo no preste mucha atención a su conversación ya que yo prefería que ellos se divirtieran haciendo algo más divertido que estar conmigo, ya que a mí no me importaba estar más tiempo en casa disfrutando de la compañía de Esme o mis hermanas o mi piano y las melodías que compuse, sabía que era difícil tocarlo pero para mí era algo muy normal incluso siendo ciego era muy sencillo para mí.

Tocaron para entrar a la siguiente clase, ya me había hartado de intentar comer lo que estaba frente a mí, Rose me lo había traído a mi mesa, así que solo quería entrar a mi siguiente clase, la cual me había dicho Alice la tendría solo y eso estaba bien.

-Edward aquí es el aula de biología, yo voy a venir por ti al terminar la clase, suerte. – me dijo Alice al llegar a la clase, cuando sentí que ella se había dado vuelta e irse, entre camine a ciegas, algo normal en mi, intentando no poner mis manos frente a mí.

-Usted ha de ser el joven Cullen, es un gusto bienvenido a la escuela, espero que le guste. – me dijo quien de seguro era el profesor.

- Gracias… ¿Dónde es mi asiento?- esperaba con todas mis ansias que él me dijera donde era mi lugar y me guiara según Alice, los maestros sabían que yo era ciego, esperaba que el no fuera la excepción.

- Claro, es en la esquina, justo allá. – demonios, como iba llegar a mi lugar, si no me guiaban. Avance con mi suerte cuatro pasos antes de tropezar con alguien y llevarlo conmigo al suelo.

Hasta aquí llegaba mi record de no tirar a nada ni nadie.

* * *

**Te invito a que pases a mi perfil, hay mas historias que pueden ser de tu agrado.**


	4. Caidas y tropezones

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen solo el trama.**

**Sin poder mirar, mirandote.**

**Por angielizz.**

* * *

POV BELLA.

La escuela había sido mi infierno, había sido peor de lo que imagine, no solo todos se me habían quedado el día anterior mirándome como tontos.

Me había tropezado varias veces y ahora como solo mi mala suerte podía pasar, era el centro de atención, no tenía ninguna otra opción más que esta, tenía que ir a la escuela justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Aparque mi carro en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y baje con precaución, lo último que necesitaba era caerme, todas las chicas que pasaban a mi lado tenían abiertos los ojos de par en par.

Demonios ¿se me habría olvidado ponerme mi pantalón, andaba en pijama, o era peor, me quite mi pijama pero me puse la ropa al revés, quizás me puse dos zapatos impares? Seguí la mirada de ellas pero para mi suerte no se fijaban en mí, hasta el momento todo iba bien, nada del otro mundo, o algo que yo no pueda controlar.

- Hola Bella. – grite.

Rayos no me había dado cuenta de que alguien venía detrás de mí, voltee a ver quién me había hablado, Mike tenía la cara de disculpa.

-Hola Mike, lo lamento no me di cuenta que venias detrás de mí. – le dije sincera.

-Sí, nos vemos en la cafetería Bella. – me dijo Mike y se fue yo solo asentí, seguí caminando hacia mi primer clase del día, nada podía ser peor que este ridículo que acababa de hacer.

Entre bajo el techo de la clase y comprobé que si podía suceder, me tropecé con el profesor, y le pedí disculpas como cuatro veces y me fui a mi lugar a sentar, ahora sabía nada podía ser peor que esto.

En la segunda clase, volví a comprobar que todo podía pasar y tropecé con el marco de la puerta al cruzarla.

Así paso el resto de la clase, fue horrible la mayor parte de los chicos se me quedaba viendo y yo solo me ponía roja de vergüenza de seguro ahora se preguntaban si alguien podía ser tan torpe como yo. Y la verdad es que no podría existir.

En la tercera no hubo incidentes al inicio así que baje la guardia, podía escuchar de repente que el chico nuevo era muy guapo ¿había un chico nuevo?, eso me levanto mis ánimos de seguro ya no sería por completo yo el centro de atención ni nada por el estilo.

En la clase que me tocaba con Jessica, estaba casi convencida de que después de mis tres vergonzosos momentos nada podía ser peor, pero me di cuenta de que no todo lo malo se basa en caídas o golpes incluso en tropezones, había algo más que eso y eran las platicas con Jessica sobre el chico nuevo nunca había escuchado una conversación más vulgar y menos coherente que esa.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jessica.

-¿Sabes que hay un chico nuevo?- me dijo en tono de chisme.

-¿En serio? No sé quién es, no lo he visto –le dije casi la verdad ya que yo si sabía que había un chico nuevo mas no quién era el chico nuevo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y aparte esperaba que con eso no siguiera con aquel chisme.

-Oh… es guapísimo, es bueno… que quieres que te diga es un Cullen o eso es lo que dicen, es incluso mejor que sus hermanos. – me dijo yo no podía imaginarme a nadie más guapo o lindo que Emmet y Jasper según Jessica me había dicho que así se llamaban ayer en la cafetería cuando llegue.

-MM.… ¿Un Cullen? – me sentí extrañamente curiosa, no era algo mío la verdad para mi cualquier chico guapo era igual que un débil y esquelético, pero aun así algo de mi quería saber más sobre él y yo desconocía eso.

-Si, ellos tienen un hermano también es adoptado, pero es… no sé si debería, es… ciego. – aunque ella ponía cara de que se sentía mal al contarlo su voz sonaba como si quisiera decir mas y mas, pero me mordí la lengua y no dije nada y ella continuo –Al parecer no muchos lo saben pero es verdad y la verdad no me importa que sea ciego o que tuviera tres ojos, aparte es súper guapo y sexy, deberías de conocerlo no hay ninguna chica que no haiga puesto sus ojos en él, pero en verdad que deberías de verlo esta… Hm…. Bueno… técnicamente si fuera un dulce no habría lugar donde no quisiera poner mi lengua. – después de eso, evite tener una conversación con ella

En el almuerzo fui a la cafetería pedí una manzana y una soda ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Me fui a sentar junto con Ángela y Mike me siguió hasta esa mesa y nos sentamos los tres juntos, ya que no quería por el momento entablar ningún tipo de conversación con Jessica, ya que sus hormonas no estaban del todo controladas y no tenía el humor suficiente de soportar otra conversación de ese tipo de incoherencias, de repente alguien se quedaba viendo a mi mesa, o más bien se me quedaba viendo y no podía evitar ponerme roja como tomate.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi, por primera vez, no sabía si sería él o quizás era alguien a quien yo no había visto ayer, pero iba de la mano de la chica de facciones finas y delicadas, con facciones al mismo tiempo de duende, la del nombre de Alice dejándose guiar por ella, se sentaron en la mesa de ellos, y no podía apartar la vista de él, había algo no sabía qué, que me daba la confianza de que no me fulminaría con la mirada ni nada por el estilo, aunque sabía que eso era casi improbable ya que si Jessica tenia razón el era ciego, pero no solo era eso, había algo en el que me hacía sentir algo no sabía que era… confianza, no lo sabía pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, la verdad es que era muy guapo, tenía el cabello cobrizo y era musculoso no tanto como sus hermanos, pero era musculoso y su camisa hacia que sus músculos resaltaran aun mas, traía unos lentes obscuros al igual que su hermano rubio Jasper y Emmet que acababa de llegar a la mesa de ellos.

-Se llama Edward Cullen. – me dijo Ángela, yo no pregunte ni nada pero de seguro siguió mi mirada.

-¿En verdad es un Cullen? – pregunte, sabía que quizás así era y Jesica me lo había dicho pero no estaba completamente segura.

-Si – me respondió Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Es adoptado, tiene nuestra edad pero es ciego, la verdad no sé porque viene a la escuela no se que pueda aprender. – La voz de Mike tenia cierto tono de enfado y hacia que la palabra ciego fuera muy malo y horrible, como si él tuviera la culpa de eso, ¿Quién se creía Mike para juzgarlo?

-Eso es algo que nadie elije Mike y yo estoy en un clase con él, es muy inteligente aparte por si no lo sabías tiene libros especiales. – la voz de Ángela tenía el mismo tono que yo hubiera usado, Ángela aunque no la conocía muy bien parecía ser el tipo de chicas que no se entromete en lo que no debe.

-Bah… como sea es tu manera de ver aparte… Bella como te decía hasta donde sé el chico nunca antes ha ido a la escuela. – me dijo Mike con el mismo tono de autosuficiencia.

-Siempre hay una primera vez Mike. – le dije.

-Cierto… es hora de entrar a clases, nos vamos Bella, Ángela. – nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y tiramos lo que nos quedo en la charola de comida. Nos dirigimos a biología en la cual afortunadamente me había tocado sola, y estaba hasta atrás de la ultima hilera lo que les dificultaba a todos verme.

Me quede estupefacta al ver al chico de pelo cobrizo en el aula, en verdad que no esperaba verlo y menos que él fuera a mi clase, pase a un lado de él y avance solo pude dar cuatro pasos enfrente de un chico de la clase me saludo, y yo le respondí a su saludo pero avergonzada, yo esperaba no ser el centro de atención y aun así solo me quite a las chicas de mi camino, pero no a los chicos, ¿Es que acaso tanta lluvia les afectaba en el cerebro?, ¿O tal era el frio les quemaba sus neuronas?, No lo entendía.

Pero tampoco me interesaba mucho, yo solo era la chica rara y diferente en este lugar sin asumir que era muy torpe y desequilibrada. Pero sabía que después de mis tropezones y la plática de Jessica, la incómoda conversación con Mike no había nada que pudiera empeorar, ¿o sí?

Antes de que pudiera hacer caso a mis reflejos o incluso moverme alguien se tropezó conmigo e hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, no abrí mis ojos durante la caída, ya sería demasiado después de esto y la vergüenza que sentiría al ver a todos mirarnos.

_Deja de ser una gallina Isabella Swan, abre tus ojos; _la voz de mi cabeza era la mayor parte del tiempo molesta e incómoda pero aun así hice lo que mi voz me pidió, el golpe ni siquiera me dolió.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí como toda mi sangre escapaba de mi cuerpo para subir a mi cara, demonios había caído arriba de Edward Cullen, trágame tierra, trágame.

Me baje con cuidado de su pecho, musculoso y perfecto _Isabella concéntrate, pídele perdón, discúlpate._ Estaba a punto de seguir el consejo de mi voz pero él me gano.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. – como me podía pedir el disculpas, cual iba a ser su pretexto  
"No te vi", eso era obvio y yo fui la que se puso enfrente del. Me levante con cuidado del suelo, podía sentir la mirada de todos en nosotros dos, y eso definitivamente no ayudaba a que yo recuperara mi color natural de piel.

-No, lo lamento yo, yo me puse enfrente de ti… deja te ayudo. – le tome su mano, me hizo sentir algo raro en mi estomago. _Isabella concéntrate, solo ayúdalo a levantarse ¿Qué rayos te pasa? _Hice lo que mi mente me dijo y lo ayude a levantarse, él se empujo con la otra mano libre del suelo y se paro ágilmente.

- Joven Cullen, lo lamento, he estado muy distraído hoy, lo siento, Isabella podrías llevar a Edward a su lugar, el será tu compañero de clase – el profesor acaba de llegar a donde ambos nos encontrábamos, el tenia cara de arrepentimiento, de seguro se olvido del detalle de que Edward era ciego y Edward en lugar de pedir ayuda camino a su suerte, yo solo asentí y volví a tomar la mano de Edward para guiarlo a nuestro lugar.

Le dije cual era su asiento y puse su mano en la silla, la abrió y se sentó. Yo me puse en el otro asiento, aun no podía creer mi suerte y tampoco podía creer como era que mi sangre no regresaba a su sitio normal y dejaba mi cara en el color que era.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – me dijo y me ofreció su mano, aunque había escuchado su voz cuando me pidió disculpas, no preste atención en el tono y su forma de hablar, esta era aterciopelada, nunca antes había escuchado una voz más hermosa que la de él.

- Isabella Swan, pero solo dime Bella, es un gusto – le dije y tome su mano.

-Lamento haberte tirado, supongo que pude haber pedido ayuda, pero… no lo hice. – me dijo y su cara tomo un rubor muy lindo y hermoso aunque este no le ponía la cara roja sin espacios blancos como a mí me pasaba, en cambio solo su rubor se extendía por sus mejillas y le daba un toque encantador.

-Yo pude haberme quitado del camino, supongo, en cambio me quede tapando tu camino.

-Está bien, será un empate… ¿tú eres la chica nueva? – su tono tenía un toque de seducción _no Bella no, el solo quiere ser amable contigo, no seas ilusa. _

-Si, llegue el fin de semana a Forks.

-Y… ¿te ha gustado?

-Es… lindo pero no.

-¿No? ¿En verdad? – no entendía su tono es como si nunca antes hubiera conocido a alguien incesante y yo no era alguien interesante así que debía volver a mi teoría de que la lluvia de Forks los dañaba y el frio les quemaba neuronas.

- Si, no me gusta el frio, lo húmedo – me estremecí – no odio eso y…

-También odias la lluvia – me interrumpió, pero no era una pregunta era una afirmación, tampoco sonaba como una crítica ni siquiera como queriendo meterse en lo que no le importaba.

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué viniste entonces a Forks? – estaba a punto de responderle pero el profesor llamo atención a todos.

El trabajo era fácil era leer una página del libro, Edward saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a tocar la orilla de abajo en las esquinas, me quede mirando el libro y Edward con su mano comenzó a leerlo, yo nunca hubiese podido hacer eso, el lo hacía muy rápido, así que no quise ser grosera, y saque mi libro y comenzó a leerlo mentalmente, Edward termino antes que yo y cuando termine yo, ya habían tocado para la siguiente clase.

-Adiós Edward. – le dije cuando se paró de su silla.

-Nos vemos Bella… ¿podrías… ayudarme a llegar a la salida? – las mejillas de él tomaron un rubor muy leve mientras que las mías parecían nunca acabar.

-Claro. – y tome su mano, en verdad que nunca me aburriría de guiarlo. En la puerta lo esperaba Emmet, así que solté su mano y me volví a despedir de él.

* * *

**Te invito a que pases a mi perfil, hay mas historias que pueden ser de tu agrado.**


	5. Mi compañera de clases

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen solo el trama.**

**Sin poder mirar, mirandote.**

**Por angielizz.**

* * *

POV EDWARD

No sé como conseguí que a quien me hubiese llevado conmigo cayera encima de mí, por el peso supe que no era hombre quizás pesaba igual que Alice, así que debía ser una chica, estuve así como unos diez segundos ya que no quería sonar descortés y decirle que se bajara de mi, cuando yo la había tirado, pasados un rato se bajo de mi sin presionar mucho mi cuerpo, y en verdad lo agradecía, ya que aunque no me había dolido mucho la caída por mi mochila que quedo debajo de mi espalda, tampoco había sido una caída muy cómoda y quizás la chica se había lastimado al llevarla conmigo así que hice lo único que yo podría hacer pedir disculpas.

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. – esperaba que a quien hubiese llevado conmigo no fuera del tipo de chicas que tienen el orgullo por los cielos y técnicamente no acceden a una disculpa tan fácil, pero sobre todo que no se quejara o me ofendiera aunque de seguro me lo merecía por haber querido tentar a mi suerte que me podría decir "!No me vistes o ¿Qué?", o algo así como " ¿Estas ciego o qué?".

- No, lo lamento yo, yo me puse enfrente de ti… deja te ayudo. – me sorprendió su tono, tenia cierto tono tímido pero eso parecía ser de ella y al mismo tiempo parecía avergonzada, como si esto fuera su culpa y no mía, me tomo mi mano derecha y yo la ayude a que me levantara dándome un empujón con mi mano izquierda ya que dudaba que ella me pudiera cuando me levante del suelo la voz del profesor hizo que no pudiera pedirle disculpas a la chica como debía, aunque ya lo había hecho.

- Joven Cullen, lo lamento, he estado muy distraído hoy, lo siento, Isabella podrías llevar a Edward a su lugar, el será tu compañero de clase – la voz del profesor tenía el tipo de tonos que se escuchan en los niños de seis años cuando comen tierra y esperan un castigo de parte de sus padres.

Me sorprendió que la chica a la que tirara conmigo fuera mi compañera, que mal paso había dado para estar con ella en esta clase, ella volvió a tomar mi mano derecha y me guio, me sorprendió que ella supiera que yo era ciego, pero como dije en un pueblo como Forks es casi imposible que nadie se entere de detalles como estos.

La chica me dijo cual era mi silla y con la mano que tenía tomada de la de ella la puso en la silla para que yo la reconociera, la abrí y me senté, evitando caerme de la silla o abrirla de más.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – le dije, ya que no había puesto mucha atención al nombre de la chica cuando el profesor dijo que seriamos compañeros, aparte que sería mejor que yo hiciera un intento de dar una buena segunda impresión de mi.

- Isabella Swan, pero solo dime Bella, es un gusto – Me di cuenta que Bella tenía una voz muy bonita e inocente, nunca había escuchado una voz que me diera tanta seguridad y confianza para querer hablar con ella por horas y horas, así que seguí ese sentido que tenia.

- Lamento haberte tirado, supongo que pude haber pedido ayuda, pero… no lo hice. – le dije y sentí como mi sangre subía a mi cara, en verdad que me sentía como un idiota solo a mí se me fue a ocurrir caminar sin ayuda de nadie que me guiara a mi asiento, cuando ni siquiera sabía cuantos pasos dar a mi lugar, ya que esa era la manera en la que yo me movía en mi casa o a los lugares pocos que me gustaba ir a mí, ya fuese solo o con mis hermanos.

- Yo pude haberme quitado del camino, supongo, en cambio me quede tapando tu camino. – respondió

En verdad que no lograba comprender como ella se podía echar la culpa, lo decía como si ella fuese muy desequilibrada y fuera algo que le pasaba en su vida y era algo a lo que ella se había por terminado a acostumbrar, pero no pregunte, ya que la entendería si ese fuese el caso y dudaba que ese comentario me ayudara a darle una segunda buena impresión de mi.

- Esta bien, será un empate… ¿Tú eres la chica nueva? – le pregunte, ya que nunca había escuchado antes su nombre, y mis hermanos solo se referían por la chica nueva, aparte no era una pregunta que fuera inapropiada, solo sentía mucha, curiosidad y con nadie antes eso me había pasado.

- Si, llegue el fin de semana a Forks. – me dijo

- Y… ¿Te ha gustado Forks? – supuse que aunque aquí lloviera e hiciera mucho frio era un lugar hermoso por los bosques verdes que tendrían, ¿a quién no le podía gustar este lugar?

- Es… lindo pero no. – me sorprendió su respuesta, creo que había encontrado a quien no le gustaba este lugar y solo hizo que mi curiosidad aumentaron a un punto en el cual sería muy difícil de saciar.

- ¿No? ¿En verdad? – De seguro en estos momentos la chica se preguntaba qué rayos me importaba eso a mí y la verdad es que yo también me lo preguntaba mentalmente ¿Por qué rayos no dejaba de preguntar? _Dímelo a mí. _La voz de mi cabeza sonaba irritada, y enfadada en verdad que esa voz negativa me enfadaba **_por qué no te buscas una mente nueva, _**le grite a mi mente.

- Si, no me gusta el frio, lo húmedo – hizo una pausa – no, odio eso y…

- También odias la lluvia – Dije intentando Adivinar, no lo decía en una manera de ofenderla y menos de hacerla sentir mal o como una crítica, me intrigaba demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que su mente no estaba del todo correcta, pero a mí eso no me importaba, eso era algo muy sincero de parte de ella, la mayoría adoraba este clima, la nieve, lo frio, la lluvia mientras que ella parecía preferir estar sola en el desierto de Sahara antes que estar en un lugar lluvioso.

- Exacto. – dijo haciendo que mi suposición tuviera éxito

- ¿Por qué viniste entonces a Forks? – le pregunte pero justo en ese momento el profesor empezó a explicar que quería que leyéramos una página del libro ya que mañana nos haría preguntas.

Saque mi libro de la mochila, guiándome por la textura de lo que decía la portada hasta que encontré el nombre del libro que ocupaba lo saque y lo abrí, comenzó a guiarme como era costumbre en mi por la orilla del libro abajo en las esquinas donde se encontraban los números de las paginas, cuando llegue a la pagina que el profesor había indicado, comenzó a leer con mis manos, en esto en verdad que era rápido, el tacto era un sentido que había desarrollado mucho y hacia que todo se me hiciera más rápido incluso leer lo hacía dos veces más rápido que las personas.

Sentía los ojos de alguien clavados en mí, pero aun así no despegue mis dedos de las hojas porque me perdería en mi lectura, de repente la mirada que sentía me libero e hizo que me concentrara más rápido.

Termine en un tiempo record para mí pero supuse que Bella aun no terminaría y no la quería interrumpir en su lectura.

Era extraño lo que sentía era algo nuevo, sentía una curiosidad enorme y por primera vez en mucho tiempo anhele y desee con todo mi ser poder volver a ver, y mirar a la chica que estaba a mi lado, no me importaría ver en blanco y negro e incluso no me importaría ver en gris, pero al menos eso sería algo y no solo una profunda obscuridad.

Sentía que a Bella la conocía, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero sentía que su manera de hablarme, me hacía creer en ella, sin dudarlo era una experiencia nueva en mí, porque yo a Bella sentía que le podría decir todo lo que a nadie le dije a nadie en años, creía que quizás a Bella le podría decir lo que a ningún psicólogo en mucho tiempo le dije, y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

_Edward Cullen, apenas la conoces, te estás dejando llevar, solo porque una chica simpática y tímida te hable no significa que debas decirle toda tu vida y pensamientos, contrólate Edward._

La voz de mi cabeza aunque era un dolor de cabeza, tenía que admitir que era la que siempre tenía la razón e iba por lo racional, en cambio yo siempre perdía contra esta y era muy irracional.

Sonó el timbre y el profesor nos recordó que debíamos dar una pasada, los que no se acordaran de ella ya que mañana haría preguntas sobre esta. Comenzó a guardar mi libro en silencio en mi mochila, y Bella al parecer estaba más apresurada y lo hacía más ruidosamente, aunque quizás también era mi sentido del oído que estaba demasiado desarrollado y solía ser un inconveniente para mí.

- Adiós Edward. – me dijo cuando yo me pare de mi silla. Debía de recordar cómo llegar a la puerta del salón, pero siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no conté los pasos para llegar aquí.

- Nos vemos Bella… ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar a la salida? – le pregunte tímidamente, ya que quizás ella me diría que no y entonces estaría yo en otro problema nuevo y seria incluso más vergonzoso pedir la ayuda del profesor.

- Claro.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, en verdad que solía ser agradable esta sensación era como si su piel con la mía fuera como un imán ya que yo quería entrelazar mi mano con la de ella, y caminar hacia la puerta… _concéntrate, solo es amable ella contigo. _La voz de mi cabeza en verdad que me sacaba de quicio si mi mente tuviera un físico tendría moretes por parte de mí.

Bella de repente soltó mi mano así que supuse que llegamos a la puerta.

- Adiós Edward. – me dijo.

- Adiós Bella. – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – la voz de Emmet me sorprendió, creí que vendría Alice y no el.

- Bien. – le respondí.

- Ya lo creo, solo fue una hora y ya sales de la mano con la chica nueva… - comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

- Vamos Emmet ella solo quería ser amable conmigo.

- Bueno es hora de ir, la siguiente nos toca juntos al parecer Alice no tendrá por completo todas las clases contigo nos toca Español. – me dijo, después tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar; Después de dos minutos Emmet comenzó a mover nuestros brazos de atrás hacia adelante.

- Basta, no quiero saber qué rayos pensara la gente, cuando vallamos tomados de la mano y moviéndola de enfrente atrás. – le recrimine.

- Edward, no seas tímido. – cuando dijo eso unas risas pasaron a nuestro lado, como odiaba lo inmaduro que solía ser mi hermano.

- Dije Basta. – le volví a recriminar.

- Oyes hasta el momento llevas un record, no ha tirado a nadie ni nada, felicidades. – sentí como mi sangre subía a mi cara, sabía que había intentado cambiar de tema para no pelear conmigo pero no había sido el mejor camino de todos.

- En realidad si tire a alguien.

¿Quién fue?

- Bella Swan… la chica nueva – le dije, de seguro no sabría su nombre.

- Oh… te perdono rápido – dijo en broma, yo solo le pegue al azar un codazo y al parecer este fue a dar a sus costillas.

Entramos a clases, la profesora me presento a la clase, solo escuche algunos "guau" y "dios", pero los ignore, la clase paso rápido y sin inconvenientes.

Al llegar al carro de Rose me senté ahora en el asiento del copiloto.

Por fin había terminado mi primer día de escuela, y no me arrepentía de nada de lo que sucedió.

* * *

**Te invito a que pases a mi perfil, hay mas historias que pueden ser de tu agrado.**


	6. No puedo dejar de penar en ti

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTARIOS este capi va dedicado a ustedes... chicas... por dejarme su commentario **

**se los agradesco... **

**subo uno mas por hoy n.n **

* * *

Capitulo 5

POV BELLA

¿Cómo era posible que mi color de piel no volviera?

Habia intentado todo, me puse a leer un libro pero eso solo ayudo a recordar como lei Edward y mi cara se hizo mas roja, hice la cena mas temprano de lo normal, hice una chiquita parte de mi tarea, puse a lavar mi ropa, intente todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente, me puse a ver TV. Pero en el canal en el que estaba, se puso la película de Ciego Amor y lo apague en un santiamén, ¿Cómo era posible que mi color de piel no volviera?

Ahora estaba aquí en el espejo del baño viendo mi color rojo profundo que habia tomado mi piel y todo por él, por Edward, me sentía frustrada, ¿Cómo era posible que ya estuviera imaginando cosas con él?, apenas lo conocia… ¿Qué rayos te pasa Bella?

_mmm… buena pregunta, pero al menos yo si se como acabar con un rubor. _La voz de mi mente me enfadaba era demasiado entrometida… **¿Cómo?**, me sentía como una tonta hablando conmigo misma mentalmente, pero no era solo eso, era saber que yo siempre perdia, y eso no era aceptable. _Toma tu mano y golpeate. _

Hice lo que mi mente me dijo alcé mi mano izquierda hasta la altura de mi mejilla y tome fuerzas y me di un golpe.

- Auuuuu…. Maldición… no pudistes hacerlo menos fuerte Bella… eres una tonta – eso me habia dolido como mil demonios, en verdad que estaba perdiendo la cordura, me volvi a mirar al espejo.

_Al menos tu color ya volvio. _Como dije mi voz mental era una entrometida. _¿entrometida? Hey este también es mi cuerpo y me preocupo por él. _**Desaparece de mi mente. **Almenos tu color volvio Bella todo ira bien nada del otro mundo, solo fue un golpecito demasiado doloroso, pero solo un golpecito mas entre el monton.

-¿Bella?... ya llegue.- la voz de Charlie me salvo de una discusión conmigo misma, baje corriendo las escaleras para darle la bienvenida.

-Hola Papá, ya hice la cena, pondre la mesa y después te llamo a cenar. – Charlie solo asintió y se fue a la sala a ver un partido de béisbol supuse.

Después de poner la mesa y todo lo necesario para comer, le hable a Charlie para avisarle que la comida estaba lista, el aparecio rápido y comenzamos a comer como era normal, en silencio, un tranquilo y relajante silencio, que a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba.

-¿Conocistes al nuevo Cullen? – la pregunta de Charlie hizo que todos mis intentos fueran un fracaso y ahora también era un fracaso haberme golpeado con esa fuerza en el baño, respire profundamente y le respondi

-Si, Edward Cullen.

-¿tienes alguna materia con él? – esa pregunta hizo que mi rubor aumentara así que baje mi cabeza e hice como si estuviera comiendo.

-Si, es mi compañero en biologia.

-Ya veo… es un buen muchacho. – eso lo dijo como si lo conociera y también que mi curiosidad apareciera.

-¿lo conoces?

-Si, eh hablado con el muchacho, es un gran chico, es muy maduro para su edad.

-¿sabes que le paso?

-Si, al parecer cuando tenia entre diez o nueve sufrio un accidente, lo atropellaron en su bici, y quedo ciego, pero no se mas del tema.

-Debio de ser muy duro para él y su familia.

-Tiene mucha suerte, la mayor parte de las familias adoptivas lo hubieran regresado después del accidente, pero su familia lo acepta tal y como es.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Pero tengo entendido que no es permanente su ceguera, con una operación se puede quitar.

-¿y por que no lo ha hecho?

-No lo se, sus padres le dejan esa decisión a él, y el nunca habla del tema. – ya habia terminado de comer y si quería evitar que viera mi cara, tenia que decir adios.

-Bueno… buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches Bella. – me levante de la mesa y subi a mi cuarto, ya me habia bañado así que podía dormir un rato, aun sentía la cara roja y mi sangre sin querer volver a su lugar así que me volvi a golpear.

Auuuu… no tan recio Bella… nunca aprendes. – después de mi dolor en mi cara, me quede dormida completamente.

POV EDWARD.

No podía parar de pensar en nuestra conversación, en su voz, en su manera tan timida de hablar, pero en lo segura que se escuchaba al hablar, en verdad que me estaba volviendo un loco.

Estaba sentado en el comedor cenando, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que comía, estaba en mi mundo personal, en verdad que si, pero no me importaba, nada me importaba en estos momentos.

- Mama, podemos cambiar de hermanito, por uno que nos ponga atención, que tenga una cara normal y por supuesto que no tenga esa sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo. – la voz de Emmet me distrajo.

-Y que no se te olvide, que no se la pase en quien sabe donde. – la voz de Jasper era igual que la de Emmet.

-¿Edward? Mama te pregunto que, como te fue en la escuela. – la voz de Alice, tenia un toque de comprensión.

-Muy bien… no fue tan horrible como dijeron Emmet y Jasper. – aun estaba pensando en Bella así que debía prestar atención antes de decir alguna tonteria.

-¿Qué aprendistes hoy?

-Nada nuevo, los temas en los que van ya los habia pasado yo.

-Conocistes a alguien – la voz de mamá, no sonaba exactamente como una pregunta era como una afirmación y eso hizo que mi sangre subiera a mi cara, de seguro Emmet abrio su bocota.

-Si.

-¿tiene nombre ese alguien?

-Se llama… Bella Swan. – le dije a regañadientes.

-¿Swan?, la hija de Charlie Swan, acaba de llegar a forks es de Arizona – de seguro papá conocia a su padre.

- Si, eso creo. – intente hacerme el desinteresado.

- ¿Rosalie donde esta? – ahora era mamá la que cambio de tema y en verdad que se lo agradecía.

- Ya ceno ella, esta haciendo su tarea le dejaron bastante. – le dije.

La conversación tomo varios rumbos, Emmet y Jasper se pusieron a hablar de el equipo de béisbol, Alice y mamá hablaron sobre unos jarrones que Alice vio en una tienda de Portland y que se veria bien en el comedor. Y papa y yo, sobre un caso que papá tenia en el hospital y lo facil que fue hacer la operación, eso me recordo algo y le pedi que si podiamos hablar en su despacho y fuimos ahí, disculpandonos a todos diciendo que papá quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo Edward? – me dijo cuando cerro la puerta de su despacho.

- Papá… eh estado pensando y la verdad creo que eh decidido intentar hacer la operación.

-¿estas seguro?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué tomas ahora esa decisión?

- … es que… nunca antes eh querido ver mas que ahora, deseo poder ver, anelaria ver, pero también se que ya eh dejado pasar mucho y quizás mi problema se ha hecho permanente y de eso temo mucho.

- Tendremos que hablar con tu psicologo y pedir su opinión, hablare con tu doctor y con el doctor oculista de los angeles, para pedir una cita.

- Gracias.

- De nada hijo… sabes que puedes tocar el tema cuando quieras. – sabia que el habia dejado de hablar del tema de mis ojos y ahora solo se referia al tema de la razon por la cual me perdi la mitad de la conversación de la cena.

-Hoy no, quizás mañana, aun estoy mmm… ya sabes confundido solo deseo dormir un buen rato.

-Esta bien, Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches papá- Sali del despacho, haciendo mi conteo mental de pasos, ya que era la unica manera de moverme por mi mismo.

Subi las escaleras era bueno vivir tanto tiempo aquí ya que yo sabia ya de memoria cuantos pasos dar y a donde, cuando llegue a mi habitación la abrí, la cerre al entrar a mi habitación, segui caminando al baño, y me cepille mis dientes luego me bañe, tarde unos veinte minutos bañandome, no era algo comun en mi pero mi mente y mis pensamientos no se concentraban por completo, la mayor parte de ellos se basaba en Bella, no lo entendía nunca antes habia sentido esto, tenia tantas ganas de volver a hablar con ella, de platicar, de decirle cualquier cosa, no importaba el tema lo unico que quería era escuchar su voz, su lindo tono timido, su voz suave y relajada, en verdad que era todo lo que daria.

Sali de la regadera y comenze a cambiarme, después me tumbe en mi sofa ya que este para mi era mas comodo que una cama o al menos para mi así era.

Cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar por mi sueño.

El sonido de mi alarma me desperto, me pare del sofa y comenze a cambiarme con la ropa que Alice me dejaba en la puerta, al terminar de arreglarme o eso esperaba yo baje.

- Hola Edward, te levantastes mas temprano, me alegro. – la voz de Alice, sonaba relajada y musical como todas las mañanas.

- Si, ¿ya estan listos todos?

- No, Emmet y Jasper al parecer no tendran la primera hora y Rosalie se va a ir con ellos, por que tampoco tiene clases en la primera, por eso tu y yo nos iremos en el volvo tuyo – aun no comprendía, ¿Por qué rayos yo tenia carro si no podía manejar?

- Seguro. – Alice tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a desayunar al parecer mamá habia hecho de cocinar Hot Cakes y licuado para beber, termine en diez minutos y subi a mi cuarto a lavar mis dientes, cuando termine baje las escaleras apresurado, en verdad que sabia que esto estaba mal, _apenas la conoces y ya quieres volver a escucharla. _la voz de mi cabeza en verdad era un enfado total, _**tu cierra la boca quieres. **_Le respondi, Alice volvio a tomar mi mano cuando baje las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar en silencio a mi volvo.

- Alice me dejo en la puerta de copiloto de mi volvo y yo me subi, el viaje se desarrollo en silencio, aunque sentía la mirada de Alice sobre mi cada tanto tiempo, sabia que en cualquier momento comenzaria a hablar y yo desearia que mejor el viaje fuera en silencio.

- oh… vamos escupelo… soy tu hermanita no me puedes guardar nada a mi… prometo no decir nada – Alice comenzo con su voz de puchero y eso en verdad me hacia reír.

¿Qué quieres saber? – le pregunte, le pregunte entre jadeos porque aun no paraba de reír.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quien? – intente tomar el papel de tonto.

- ¿Cómo que quien es quien?

- Mmm… ¿Cómo que como que quien es quien?

- Si quiero saber ¿puedes decirme como que como que quien es quien?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que como que como que quien es quien? – me gustaba hacerla enojar, aunque también con esto quizás ahorraria tiempo y no podria decirle nada.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿ quien es la chica por la cual no dejas de pensar?, solo quiero saber quien es la chica que no te quita esa sonrisa de la cara.

- Es que Alice, no quiero apresurar nada apenas la conosco solo eh hablado con ella una vez.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – insistio

- Es Bella, la chica nueva.

- Ella es tu compañera de biologia. – no lo decia en pregunta mas bien como si estuviera analizando algunos puntos.

- Si.

- Debería avisarle sobre tu… bueno ya sabes que tu no puedes ver.

- Oh, ella lo sabe.

- ¿en verdad? – su voz tenia una pisca de asombro.

- Si, no se como se entero, pero es Forks, aparte ella es muy amable conmigo, aunque la tire en biologia y cayo encima de mi. – me ruborice, en verdad que nada haría que olvidara ese vergonzoso momento con Bella.

-Oh… no estaria de mas que aprendieras una materia diferente es decir podrias tener un conveniente cambio de horario ¿no lo crees?

-¿de que hablas?

-Ya sabes, ponerte en clases diferentes… para que no estés todo el tiempo conmigo – no entendía ¿A dónde rayos quería llegar Alice con todo esto?

-No comprendo.

-No importa yo si me comprendo, ya tenemos que irnos, ya llegamos – abrí la puerta del carro y bajamos, la clase que me tocaba era historia, seria aburridisimo.


	7. Obsesiones

**Hola chicas muchas, muchas gracias por dejar commentarios, las que lo hicieron n.n, bueno...**

**kreo ke kisas por estar en lo de kasi 2010 deje 2 capis esos dias es decir, el 31 de de Diciembre y el 1 de Enero....**

**en fin...**

**porfavorr commentenn... no me quejo de los comentarios, en realidad se los super ultra agradesco... pero me wustaria ke commentaran mas....**

**bueno en fin kuidense**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

POV BELLA

Arranque el carro, Sali mas temprano de lo normal, pero en verdad quería volver a ver a Edward, estaba obsesionada con el tenia que aceptarlo, no al grado de Jessica, aun me perturba su comentario _si fuera un dulce no habria lugar donde no pusiera mi lengua _la imagen que se venia a mi mente cuando recordaba esas palabras era asqueroso y la verdad quería evitar volver a tener este tipo de conversaciones con Jessica. por lo que si entre clases no sacaba el tema me sentaria en su mesa, pero si se le ocurría sacarlo a flote huiria de su mesa y no regresaria, eso seria una promesa para mi misma,

Llegue a la escuela y espere para ver a Edward, _te estas volviendo una sicopata. __**Claro que no, solo quiero ayudarlo a llegar a su clase. **__Para eso tiene hermanos, dejalo en paz. _Deje de escuchar a mi mente en verdad que me sacaban de quicio tenia a mis pensamientos divididos en tres, los que siempre me ofendian pero tenian la razon, los que eran compasivos pero nunca tenian la razon y los míos que siempre estaban hartos de ambos, era como el pensamiento negativo o como la Bella malvada en mi hombro izquierdo y la Bella hippie en mi hombro derecho. Y la verdad es que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlas.

Estuve esperando en el auto y no aparecia ningún carro aun me quedaban diez minutos para entrar al salon de clases, pero no aparecia ningún carro ostentoso, de repente llego un vehiculo demasiado flamante para mi gusto era un volvo gris, se estaciono a mi lado, de ahí se bajo Alice y del lado del copiloto Edward, baje de mi carro mirando al suelo, no sabia como hablarle así como si nada así que comenze a caminar a mi salon me tocaba literatura.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice – me sorprendi al escuchar alguien detrás de mi, así que di la vuelta _**que no sea Alice Cullen, que no sea Alice Cullen, que no sea Alice Cullen,**_ decia la voz hippie y temerosa. Di media vuela para ver a Alice Cullen tomada de la mano de su hermano. Escuche la voz de Edward decirle "que rayos te pasa Alice"

-Ho-hola, mi nombre es Bella – tartamude aun no podía despegar mi vista de Edward

-Hola Bella. – ahora era Edward quien se dirigia a mi.

-Hola Edward – sentía como mi corazon golpeaba mi pecho a cien por hora.

-¿Qué clase te toca Bella? – no me habia dado cuenta que Alice tenia una voz muy bonita y musical.

-Literatura, Historia y después Calculo . – le dije, sabia que ella habia dicho solo la primer hora pero aun así algo me dijo que le dijera esas primeras tres.

-Oh… que bien, a mi me toca historia, calculo y literatura. – me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sentirme cohibida.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Bella, te reservaremos un lugar ¿si quieres? – me dijo Edward, ¿Cómo alguien se podía negar a esa petición y eso me sacaba del enredo de sentarme con Jessica.

-Claro, nos vemos Edward, Alice – sentía que mis mejillas no sobrevivirían si seguían así de rojas, me di media vuelta y continue con mi camino hasta la clase de literatura.

La clase paso totalmente lento, era lo normal que pasaba cuando esperaba algo con ansias, en verdad agradecía a Edward que me hubiera invitado a almorzar con él y sus hermanos.

En clase de calculo me senté junto con Jessica.

-Hola Bella, me dijeron que eres compañera de Edward, que suerte tienes, cuentame de que platicaron, ¿Qué se siente tenerlo así de cerca? – yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco, ¿de verdad no pensaba dejar su obsesión?, _totalmente de acuerdo, __**ni que lo digas. **_Al parecer por fin las tres mentes pensabamos por igual.

-Mmm… de nada en especial – le menti.

-¿de nada en especial?... oh, ya veo. – dijo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es mas que obvio te lo comiste con la mirada, si yo fuera tu también lo hubiera hecho y la verdad que quizás debias aprovechar que el no te puede cachar. – Dios ¿esta chica tenia cerebro?, _no lo creo. __**El agua, el agua tiene toda la culpa, **__también el frio eso quema neuronas,_ no sabia que era peor escucharlas pelear a mis voces mentales o escuchar una conversación contra alguien.

-¿Qué? No para nada, solo no tuvimos un tema en especifico.

-Por dios es Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo no pudistes aprovechar tu oportunidad de estar a su lado?

-Solo es una persona mas – le dije aunque yo sabia que el era mucho mas que eso.

-Claro que no, si el fuera un dulce y yo un niño pequeño… - dios no iba a continuar con eso ¿verdad?

-Jessica ya entendi, solo que no todo debe de ser por su fisico. – le dije

-Lo se, lo se, pero el es la excepcion… y como te decia si fuera un dulce no habria lugar donde mis labios no estuvieran. – _Dios, que le pasa a esta chica, __**demente, es una loca sin cordura. **_

-Jessica ya entendi, ya entendi. – en verdad que agradecía a Edward por haberme invitado a almorzar en su mesa.

El profesor comenzo a dar la clase, y gracias a Dios era un trabajo difícil que hacia que todos prestaramos atención cinco veces mas de lo normal y no dejaramos de prestar atención al trabajo que nos encargo.

Así pasaron las horas, todas y cada una de ellas lentas, solo me la pasaba viendo el reloj que estaba en medio de la pared de cada uno de los salones y sentía como cada segundo era un minuto y un minuto una hora, una hora un eternidad para mi. Me iba a volver loca _ni que lo digas, __**totalmente de acuerdo. **_Callense, les dije a mis voces.

Ya solo faltaban diez minutos, seiscientos segundos, quinientos noventa y nueva, quinientas noventa y ocho, quinientos noventa, quientos ochenta, quinientos sesenta… quinientos cincuenta y dos…. Quinientos treinta y tres… quinientos treinta… quinientos diez… cuatrocientos siete… cuatrocientos dos… trescientos noventa y siete… trescientos ochenta y cinco… trescientos sesenta y tres… trescientos veintiuno… trescientos diecinueve… trescientos…. Doscientros noventa y cinco… doscientos ochenta y seis… doscientos setenta y siete…doscientos sesenta y nueve… doscientos cincuenta… doscientos cuarenta y uno… doscientos treinta y dos doscientos veintiuno… doscientos trece… ciento cincuenta… ciento treinta y nueve… ciento veintiuno… ciento diecinueve… ciento diez… ciento seis… ciento uno… solo cien segundos mas y saldre uju…. _Solo noventa segundos mas y se callara uju… __**solo ochenta segundos mas… setenta… **_sesenta… cincuenta… treinta … veinte… diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro … tres…. Dos… sono el timbre, me levante tome mi mochila y mis libros cuando….

-Isabella Swan, podrias pasar un momento conmigo. – la voz del profesor se entrometio un mi momento de jubilo y felicidad.]

-¿sucede algo? – ¿habria dicho los numeros en voz alta?

-Isabella… necesito que me hagas un favor … quiero que seas la compañera de un joven, mañana empezara a ser tu compañero, hasta donde se, tendras esta clase y otras mas con él me gustaria que lo ayudaras.

-¿en que?

-Mañana veras de que hablo, ya se puede retirar. – di media vuelta y Sali de la clase, por fin, comenze a caminar hasta llegar a la cafetería, abrí la puerta de un jalon y entre, no sabia si Edward lo dijo como una hipótesis o una invitacion, hasta ahora me entraban esas dudas que rayos se suponia que yo iba a hacer si solo fue una hipótesis, sentí como mi estomago se revolvia al pensar en eso.

-Crei que no vendrias, te estamos esperando – la voz de la hermana de Alice me sorprendio di media vuelta para saludar a Edward pero al parecer este no estaba con ella, y como si ella supiera leer mi mente continuo – mi hermano esta en la mesa.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia su mesa y ahí estaba Edward sentado aun lado de la chica rubia Rosalie, pero en su mirada solo habia… enojo… o era enfado no lo sabia pero su mirada era muy hostil… intente ignorarla, a un lado de ella estaba Emmet dandome una sonrisa, en el otro extremo estaba Jasper y habia un espacio para dos personas, me senté a un lado de Edward.

-Hola.

-Hola Bella

-¿Qué tal tus clases Bella? – me pregunto Jasper.

-Lentas – y al decir eso me arrepenti por el rubor que siguio a mis mejillas

-Igual para mi – dijo Edward – te presento a mis hermanos ya conoces a Alice, ella es Rose, Emmet y Jasper. – yo solo asenti, en forma de saludo y todos exepto Rose tenian unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras.

-¿Jasper una salida entonces? – dijo Emmet como si estuviera continuando con una conversación.

-Si, Rose y Alice este fin de semana van a estar haciendo…. ¿Qué hiban a hacer? – le pregunto Jasper a Alice.

-Te lo tendre que repetir otra vez, es nuestra tarde solo de chicas, eso significa Edward que te correremos de la casa toda la tarde de 2:00 p.m. a -7:00 p.m. así que espero que te la pases fuera por ese rato, ya sabes sal con Emmet o con Jasper.

-Seguro – dijo Edward sarcásticamente – Bella ¿quieres algo de comer?

-¿una manzana y una soda? – le dije pero era mas como una pregunta.

-Claro, Emmet.

-Te estas aprovechando Edward Cullen, pero me vengare.

-Aprende a mantener tu boca cerrada – le respondio Edward con voz ruda, Emmet se alejo de la mesa y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos Jasper y Alice comenzaron a reír

-Crei que lo decias en broma Edward. – le dijo Jasper entre risas

-La cara de Emmet no tiene precio – le dijo Alice

-Lo decia en broma pero necesitaba desquitarme y aun no termina mi semana. – dijo Edward con orgullo, yo no entendía nada de nada pero luego le preguntaria.

-Edward, señor, **mi señor**, su pedido esta listo – dijo Emmet cuando llego con mi comida, haciendo burla a Edward y dejando mi plato en frente de mi

-Para ti Emmet soy **tu alteza**, no me tratas como tu igual. – le dijo Edward y todos comenzamos a reír.

-¿algo mas **mi alteza**?

-En realidad si, a Alice le acaba de dar hambre y quiere una pizza al igual que yo. – le dijo Edward y Emmet salio dirigiendose a volver hacer fila para comprar.

-¿Hicieron una apuesta? – le pregunte a Edward.

-No, Emmet me pidio que lo perdonara por haberle dicho algo a mi mamá, algo que no debía y dijo entre sus alardeos que seria mi exclavo por una semana… y como negarme a eso. – dijo Edward. En ese momento sono la campana tanto Alice como Jasper se levantaron y se fueron y Rosalie se levanto y fue en busca de Emmet, yo tome a Edward de la mano como si lo conociera de toda la vida y comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestra clase. Salimos de la cafetería un poco tarde ya que casi no habia nadie alrededor de nosotros, cuando escuche a alguien detrás de nosotros.


	8. Almuerzo con ella

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen solo el trama.**

**Sin poder mirar, mirandote.**

**Almuerzo con ella**

**Por angielizz.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

POV EDWARD

¿Cómo rayos Alice sacaba fuerzas para hablarle como si nada?

Quien sabe de donde pero ella ni siquiera parecía cohibida al llegar con una chica a la cual Alice no conocía, me encontraba a casi unos cinco minutos de salir de la clase para dirigirnos al comedor de la escuela, estaba sumamente ansioso, temeroso pero preocupado por que Bella creyera que me estaba ilusionando con ella muy rápido y por ser yo el chico ciego al cual ya con esto ya sufría mucho quizás ella solo quería evitarme el trago del rechazo pero quien sabe, quizás ella hacia algo para que yo saliera huyendo o lo que haría cualquier otro chico pero yo no, ¿Cómo yo podría huir de ella?

Aun así no me sacaba de la cabeza que cualquier chica para no herirme a mi, al chico ciego, directamente podría tirarse la comida encima, actuar como una tonta, totalmente una psicópata o algo así para que yo la dejara en paz, _no Edward, ella no se haría nada a ella misma… quizás tiraría la comida encima de ti. _¿A eso le llamas ayuda? Mi mente en verdad que era un enfado total, era mi lado racional pero irracional en algunos momentos y en esos momentos era un enfado como justo ahora, pero debía tener fe, ¿Qué no acaso la fe es la que me había dejado llegar hasta este punto?.

La fe esa fue quizás la única razón por la cual Salí de mi depresión quizás esa fue la razón por la cual me levantaba día a día, quizás esa fue la razón que no me dejaba caer en una depresión no lo se y no lo quería saber, pero fue quizás esa una razón ahora tenia otras mas distintas aparte de esa.

Estaba la confianza, el amor y cariño hacia mi familia pero sobre todo ahora tenia un nuevo fundamento, una luz mas brillante que buscar, Bella, por alguna razón que no comprendía ni yo ni mis sentidos avanzados, Bella era alguien de sumo interés para mi, aunque solo la conocía menos de veinticuatro horas, la sola idea de escuchar su voz me bastaba para hacer latir mi corazón incluso la sola idea de escuchar su nombre hacia que mi corazón latiera desbaratadamente.

- Hola Edward – no reconocí esa voz, la verdad es que nunca había escuchado esa voz, era un hombre eso estaba seguro pero no sabia quien era, si hubiese estado Alice a mi lado le hubiese preguntado quien era pero no estaba, Alice me había dicho que necesitaba ir a ver unos asuntos pendientes y llevaba quince minutos sin volver.

- ¿Quién eres?

-No creo que me reconozcas, mi nombre es Mike Newton

-En que puedo ayudarte

-Es algo sencillo y de suma importancia para mi. – dijo con voz agresiva pero divertida a la vez

-¿Qué es?

-Aléjate de Bella, te lo advierto no te quiero cerca de ella, ella es mía. – sentí algo en mi pecho, era como si se encogiera pero algo creciera dentro y se hiciera mas y mas grande al punto de doler.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque es mía, ¿quieres algo mas especifico? – el dolor aumento, sentía ira, coraje, dolor era mas dolor que los otros sentimientos, como no se me ocurrió que una chica tan simpática no tendría un chico a su lado.

-No, supongo que no.

-Hola Edward, Newton – la voz de Alice me libro de esta incomoda conversación.

-Hola Alice, hasta pronto Edward, espero que sigas mi recomendación.

-¿De que quería hablar contigo?

-Solo decirme que Bella tiene un admirador que al parecer me vio con ella y ya sabes un psicópata – le mentí odiaba hacerlo pero no quería que se preocupara.

-Seguro, ya nos podemos ir. – me dijo y me tomo de la mano, caminamos en silencio, Alice parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos y yo en cambio no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mike y en lo iluso que fui al creer que Bella no tendría a alguien en su vida.

-Ya, siéntate aquí, yo iré en busca de Bella. – me sentía ansioso y si Bella no se presentaba o había huido de el almuerzo y se fue a su casa y mañana me mentía o me decía que no se sintió bien.

-Edward ¿Qué tal?

-Bien Rose.

-Me perdonas Edward. – la voz de Emmet resultaba cómica.

-¿Por qué quieres que te perdone?

-Por decirle a mama, lo de tu amiguita.

-Oh… ¿le dijistes a mama?... ¿tu Emmet?... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice yo? – fingí sorpresa ante su revelación aunque yo sabia de sobra que el había sido el que abrió la boca.

-Haré lo que quieras Edward, lo que sea, besare tus pies, puliré el piso que pisas, lo que sea...

-No

-Seré tu esclavo toda una semana - se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

-Emmet lo que hiciste fue demasiado, llegaste a tu limite, te di confianza y mira como me pagaste y ahora me pides perdón chantajeando me con que seras mi esclavo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan inmoral? Pero sabes que acepto seras mi esclavo toda una semana y si te portas bien te perdonare – saliendo me con la mía

-Perfecto.

-Hola Edward, Rose, Emmet – la voz de Jasper me distrajo del sermón que pensaba decir.

-Hola Jasper

-Hola

-¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Esperando a Bella – le dije

-¿Bella? – la voz de Rose sonaba enojada

-Si, Bella, la invite a almorzar con nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi amiga

-¿Amiga? Es amiga o es "amiga" – se encontraba claramente la diferencia en la voz de Emmet al decir amiga y "amiga" en tono de algo mas

-Si Emmet es amiga sin connotaciones.

-Jasper Emmet sera esclavo de Edward por toda una semana – dijo Rose, pero supuse que solo para cambiar de tema a uno mas entretenido.

-Oh… espero que te vengues Edward.

-Hola – la voz de Bella me distrajo de la conversación con mis hermanos

-Hola Bella – le dije lo mejor que pude

-¿Qué tal tus clases Bella? – le pregunto Jasper.

-Lentas – dijo Bella _ves Edward de seguro tu también le gustas o… tuvo sus clases muy aburridas._

-Igual para mi –dije y un rubor subió a mis mejillas así que cambie de tema a una presentación – te presento a mis hermanos ya conoces a Alice, ella es Rose, Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Jasper una salida entonces? – dijo Emmet ellos llevaban desde el lunes intentando decidirse por un lugar a donde ir o solo pasarse a acampar y una salida para ellos era tomar una cerveza o ver una película

-Si, Rose y Alice este fin de semana van a estar haciendo…. ¿Qué iban a hacer? – le pregunto Jasper a Alice.

-Te lo tendré que repetir otra vez, es nuestra tarde solo de chicas, eso significa Edward que te correremos de la casa toda la tarde de 2:00 p.m. a 7:00 p.m. así que espero que te la pases fuera por ese rato, ya sabes sal con Emmet o con Jasper – dijo Alice con un tono que daba miedo, y su amenaza no era solo por decir, pero también encontré su "sal con Emmet o con Jasper" como un "invita a Bella o si no…" y dejaba al aire la amenaza del que pasaría.

-Seguro – dije sarcásticamente – Bella ¿quieres algo de comer?

-¿una manzana y una soda? – me dijo Bella pero sonó como una pregunta, haría sufrir a Emmet sin duda alguna

-Claro, Emmet – me dirigí a él

-Te estas aprovechando Edward Cullen, pero me vengare. – como me hubiera gustado no ser ciego y ver su cara.

-Aprende a mantener tu boca cerrada – le respondí el se levanto ruidosamente y después Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reír sabia que aunque Alice no sabia se lo imaginaba

-Creí que lo decias en broma Edward. – me dijo Jasper entre risas

-La cara de Emmet no tiene precio – me dijo Alice

-Lo decia en broma pero necesitaba desquitarme y aun no termina mi semana. – dije con orgullo, paso un rato hasta que lo volvi a escuchar

-Edward, señor, **mi señor**, su pedido esta listo – dijo Emmet cuando llego con la comida, haciendo me burla y dejando el plato de Bella muy ruidosamente en la mesa, a este juego podían jugar dos.

-Para ti Emmet soy **tu alteza**, no me tratas como tu igual. – le dije y todos comenzamos a reír, pero escuche como ninguna otra la risa de Bella eso me hacia mas feliz.

-¿algo mas **mi alteza**? – ah aun no entendía eh… como dije a este juego se juegan de dos

-En realidad si, a Alice le acaba de dar hambre y quiere una pizza al igual que yo. –le dije y volvió a retirarse haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Hicieron una apuesta? – me pregunto Bella

-No, Emmet me pidió que lo perdonara por haberle dicho algo a mi mamá, algo que no debía y dijo entre sus alardeo que seria mi esclavo por una semana… y como negarme a eso. –le respondí En ese momento sonó la campana tanto Alice como Jasper se levantaron haciendo menos ruido que Emmet y se fueron y Rosalie se levanto pero ella haciendo mas ruido y supuse que se fue en busca de Emmet, estuvimos un rato sentados hasta que Bella tomo mi mano, en verdad que se sentía tan bien estar así de esta manera con ella, sentía que podría pasarme horas y días tomado de su mano y nunca se me entumecería y eso era seria genial. De repente escuche unos pasos rudos detrás de mi. ¿_Sera Mike?_ No podía ser así ¿o si?, no por favor no estaba por fin bien con Bella para que llegara alguien a interrumpirnos. Nos dimos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo la vuelta ya que nuestras manos aun no se separaban.

-Debieron de haberse visto sus caras como si se esperaran lo peor – la voz de Emmet me alivio pero el comenzo a reír.

-Esas caras en verdad que no tienen precio – dijo Rose.

-Que graciosos, pero si hubo una mejor cara que la de nosotros esa de seguro fue la de Emmet.

-Ni que lo digas – se alió Bella conmigo

-Bah… nos vemos Edward – dijo Rosalie con una voz muy dura supuse que la cara que tendría hacia Bella no seria nada amigable y lo comprobé al sentir la muñeca de Bella, como tenían un pulso muy acelerado.

-Hasta luego Edward…. Bella – dijo Emmet

-Volvimos a comenzar con nuestro paso hacia la clase de biología sentí cuando entramos a la clase ya que todos guardaron un silencio torturador y molesto y luego comenzaron con sus "guau" "Bella y Edward", "Que suerte tiene ella" pero hubo una voz que la reconocí al instante "no entendió mi advertencia" eso hizo que me estremeciera. Bella como la primera clase me puso mi mano en la silla y yo la abrí y me senté en ella, luego escuche el ruido de la silla de mi lado.

-¿Te gusto la manzana? Porque si Emmet no escogió una buena tendré que ser mas injusto con sus derechos – le dije para sacar platica, ella comenzo a reír, en verdad que me gustaba su risa, _Edward te estas volviendo un demente por la chica_ maldita voz es que acaso nunca me dejaría en paz.

-Oh, claro que si, solo que la soda no estaba muy fria – dijo en broma.

-Oh,oh, tendré que bajar sus derechos a nada.

-Te puede demandar.

-Me arriesgare.

-Espero que no me metas a mi en todo ese problema.

-No lo haría nunca - _¿Por qué rayos hablas de mas Edward?_

-Eso espero.

-Pero te pondrás de mi lado ¿verdad?

-Seguro

- ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?

-Mi madre se volvió a casar – eso era algo difícil de seguro para ella.

-¿Y el no te agrada?

-No es eso, Phil es agradable, pero el viajaba mucho y mi madre lo extrañaba, así que decidí venirme a vivir con mi papa.

-Oh, de seguro fue un cambio muy radical.

-Si, pero no me quejo… ya no.

-Eso esta bien, Forks de seguro es muy lindo.

-Si, lo es, pero prefiero el calor.

-Si eso es cierto.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? No debes contestarla si crees que no es apropiada.

-Claro, dime yo respondo.

-¿tu ya sabes… ceguera es… permanente?

-No, es algo temporal con una operación basta, es arriesgada pero supongo que lo vale.

-Nunca haz pensado en intentarlo. –dedujo ella

-No es eso, no tenia una razón para hacerlo – sentí como esta platica dejaba de ser sobre mi ceguera

-¿la tienes ahora?

-Si.

-¿y si esa razón vale la pena te… operarias?

-Si, solo si esa razón no me dejara en medio de mi infierno, con las alas de la esperanza caidas.

-¿Cuál es esa razón – antes de que pudiera responderla o negarme a responderla mas bien, ya que no le diría "oyes Bella te amo, lo se apenas te conozco pero ya lo vez" el profesor comenzó a llamar a la clase y yo me libre completamente, sentí en toda la clase la mirada de Bella en mi pero evite voltearme a ella, aunque no la vería seria como un te responderé Y eso seria un tema que no sabia si quería tocar. La clase paso mas rápido para mi, de lo normal, y eso no era exactamente lo mas conveniente.

-Veámonos Edward – me dijo Bella y volvió a tomar mi mano, la electricidad que sentía hacia ella era demasiada era como si deseara enrollar mi mano a la suya, pero debía controlarme.

-Nos vemos luego Bella – le dije cuando soltó mi mano.

-Claro, hasta pronto Edward – no me mataría nada decírselo serian solo unas palabras cruzadas y esperaría que con esas siguiera caminando hasta su clase.

-La razón eres tu.

-¿Que...? – dejo la frase incompleta, sentí como mi piel se volvía mas y mas caliente ¿y si me rechazaba? ¿me volvería a hablar?, ¿ creía que era un tonto por haberme enamorado de ella tan rápido?_ ¿Enamorado?_ La voz de mi cabeza hizo que reflexionara, en verdad yo estaba enamorado de Bella o solo me agradaba, me gustaba tener su mano con la mía, escuchar su risa y su voz, sentir sus latidos de corazón la electricidad, pero ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Claro que lo estaba ¿cuando en mi vida sentí algo así? Nunca.

-No te dejare en medio de tu infierno – me dijo otra vez ¿eso era? ¿Qué era eso?

-Hola Edward. – la voz de mi hermano me saco de mi gozo.

-Hola Emmet

-Debiste de haber visto su cara nunca vi una cara mas roja que la de ella, ni siquiera la tuya es así de roja. – me dijo, ¿eso significaba que ella me quería? No importaba cuanto, eso debía ser porque me quería y sus palabras tenían el mejor significado que alguna vez yo pude encontrar

* * *

**Gracias por leerme:**

***Beletzua**

***Vampinessie**

***karin Cullen**

***Lizbet777**

***Vampi-sexy-cullen**

** Y a las chicas silenciosas**


	9. Oh

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, el trama es solo mia.**

**Sin poder mirar, mirandote**

**Oh**

**Angielizz**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

POV BELLA

Estaba mas que feliz, no podía aun creer sus palabras, su manera de decirlo, su rubor al decir que yo era la razón por la cual había cambiado de parecer, ni siquiera podía creer que yo le había respondido eso, creía que las palabras nunca me saldrían de mi boca, pero lo dije en verdad se lo dije y me sentía totalmente por eso feliz no sabia aun todas las respuestas a mis dudas, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlas.

No quería que mi burbuja de felicidad se reventara, ni que mi globo grande y colorido se desinflara, solo quería disfrutar de mi burbuja hermosa y traslucida, y de mi enorme globo con cientos de colores, me sentía feliz, en verdad que en mucho tiempo me sentía sumamente feliz, sentía como mi corazón explotaría de un segundo a otro de felicidad ¿Eso es posible? De seguro yo lo descubriría por alguna razón que aun no lograba comprender por completo Edward para mi era una adicción.

Tenia que poner en estos momentos de todo mi autocontrol para no salir corriendo de la casa e ir a buscarlo, porque aunque no sabia donde vivia, yo tenia un padre que si lo sabria.

_Calmate Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? Te estas volviendo una neurótica obsesionada de Edward Cullen. _La voz de mi mente hizo que mis ánimos cayeran, pero no lo suficiente para sentirme mal solo en un estado de hiperactividad, _**se positiva quizás, en verdad este igual por ti, **_dijo la voz hippie de mi mente. _Eso o solo le agradas como una buena amiga que lo apoyara en una operación y lo hará soportar todos sus sufrimientos. _La voz negativa me sacaba de quicio, respire profundamente, aun no sabia como era que aun no veía una Bella hippie en mi hombro derecho y una Bella enojosa amargada y negativa con ropa de gótica y cuernos en la cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Respira Bella, respira, de seguro solo le agradas y hasta ahí, no puedes estarte ilusionando todo el tiempo con ese chico de lentes oscuros y mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada, sin asumir que su boca es casi perfecta y… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Relájate Bella, respira, no puedes perder el juicio ante él tan rápido.

¿pero como alguien no podía perder los escrúpulos con Edward? Yo al menos ya los había perdido y si estar con Edward aunque sea solo quince segundos sin ningún problema escondería mis escrúpulos y los enterraría en el bosque, para que no regresaran a mi.

-¿Bella? – la voz de papá me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola, ya hice la cena, en un momento la sirvo, también puse ya lista la mesa solo falta servir la comida. – le dije para que se fuera directo a la mesa.

-Gracias ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – me dijo cuando puse el plato enfrente de él y luego me sentaba.

-Muy bien gracias.

La cena se desarrollo en silencio, un comodo y apacible silencio, esto sin duda alguna era mejor que hablar, ya que no me arriesgaria a que Charlie se le ocurriera sacar el tema de Edward, por que entonces el color rojo profundo y el mas brilloso e iluminoso y llamativo de los rojos, no seria nada comparado con el rojo que tendría mi cara si decia su nombre.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me limite a lavar los trastes y luego despedirme de Charlie, me di mi baño para despejarme de todo y luego después de ponerme mi pijama me fui a mi cama, en verdad que este día habia sido el mejor de toda mi vida.

Desperte por el sonido de mi alarma, me levante de un salto y comenze a cambiarme en un tiempo record, me puse mis tennis y baje literalmente corriendo de las escaleras no quería nada que no fuera llegar a la escuela y verlo, debía admitir.

Tome del envase de la leche y me apresure a salir lo mas rápido posible, tome mi mochila y abrí la puerta, tuve que regresarme, cuando olvide las llaves del auto y los de la casa que hiban en el mismo llavero, al tomarlos con una rapidez se me cayeron de las manos así que me agache a tomarlos, volvi a abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un tiron. Avance hacia mi camioneta y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla fue cuando ví lo que estaba enfrente de mi casa, sentí como mi corazon se saldría de mi ser.

POV EDWARD

No lograba aun tragarme mi nudo de alegria me encontraba en el jardín tocando las suaves flores y rosales que habia en el jardín de enfrente a mi casa, me sentía demasiado feliz, no quería entrar porque Emmet me turturaria con sus preguntas sobre porque Bella estaba tan sonrojada cuando llego por mi a la clase de biologia, Jasper y Alice se burlarian de mi sonrisa que según ellos no dejaban de crecer y Rose, bueno Rose se comportaba de una manera rara con el asunto de Bella, según ella Bella solo se estaba aprovechando de mi, pero yo sabia que no era así, Bella era la chica mas amable, compasiva, tierna, sincera y diferente pero unica a los demás en el mejor de los sentidos, Bella era todo lo que alguna vez pude llegar a querer.

-Edward, he hablado con el Doctor de los Angeles y dice que si después de los análisis todo sale bien como mínimo en un mes ya te podrían operar – la voz de mi papá me saco de todos mis pensamientos.

-Eso suena bien, casi perfecto, ¿Cuándo comienzo con los analisis y las pruebas?

- En… una semana o algo así.

- Suena casi bien

- ¿Ya puedo saber la razón? – aunque hubiese preferido no decir nada sobre el tema, sabia que con Carlisle podía confiar en esto y el no diria nada

- Es Bella.

- La hija de Charlie… ¿ que tiene ella que te cautivo hijo?

- La pregunta correcta es que no, pero es compasiva, tierna, me entiende o eso es lo que yo creo, es sincera, es directa, su voz es hermoso, suave, melodioso al menos para mis oidos, es la chica mas comprensiva y tierna que eh llegado a conocer, es muy linda en verdad que si, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero, siento que ella es el tipo de chicas que no se encuentra en el mundo, parece ser desinteresada y completamente distinta no siento que su voz me de una señal de alguien que me miente. – dije sintiendo como mi sangre subía a mi cabeza.

- Creo que te entiendo hijo, pero debes de ir a paso lento con esto, las emociones de este tipo suelen tener sus contras, como por ejemplo puedes salir herido hijo, pero espero que si en verdad esa chica es como tu dices y no lo dudo, te pueda dar una oportunidad – me dijo con su tono de voz serio que daba a entender que lo decia desde muy fondo de él.

- Gracias papá.

- De nada y ahora tu madre me envio por ti y me dijo que era hora de la cena. – me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que me levantara del suelo donde me encontraba, caminamos en silencio hacia la casa y llegamos al comedor, según mis pasos, camine hacia mi silla habitual y me senté.

La comida fue como todos los días con bromas, todos contaron lo que hicieron aunque yo me limite a decir solo algunas cosas pero me reserve varias, como por ejemplo la conversación incomoda con Mike y lo que le dije a Bella al salir de la clase de biologia, ya que no quería que comenzaran con sus preguntas incomodas y molestas.

Cuando terminamos de comer Alice me acompaño a mi habitación como era normal en ella, pero esta vez hizo un cambio al entrar conmigo en la habitación lo cual ya se salia de lo normal, intente ignorar que entro conmigo ya que no seria yo quien se expondria a las preguntas de Alice por mi propia cuenta.

- vamos Edward, no me puedes dejar con la duda siempre, soy tu hermanita, que te quiere y que quiere saber todo sobre ella y tu, vamos dime que paso.

- Se llama Isabella Swan, acaba de llegar a vivir a Forks, vive con su papá, prefier…

- Ya Edward se como se llama y eso lo que quiero saber es que es lo que tu sientes por ella.

- Siento que en verdad me gusta, Alice… pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo… miedo de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, por mi.

- ¿Quién no corresponderia tus sentimientos Edward?

- Quizás Bella.

- Lo que quiero decir tontito es que, creo que cualquier chica daria todo por estar a tu lado, contigo y la verdad no se porque temes a que no sea así, si tu… si pudieras ver… te darias cuenta que ella siente algo por ti, no se si es lo mismo pero si es algo… y ella de seguro ya se dio cuenta de la buena persona que eres.

- Quizás… - y lo siguiente que dije fue casi un gruñido de palabras que me hizo sentir mis lagrimas en mis ojos – ¿Quién quería andar con un ciego como yo?!, ¿Quién andaría con alguien que no pueda verla y decirle lo bien que se ve?, ¿o como sus ojos se ven con el sol?, ¿o como su cabello es hermoso y sedoso?, ¿Quién saldría con alguien que no pueda ver?, ¿Qué sea un completo inútil?, ¿Que a cada segundo de su vida tropiece con todo y todas las cosas sin poder evitarlo?, dime Alice porque si en verdad crees que existe alguien dime quien es. – las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no podía evitarlo.

- Ed… Edward no se si esa es tu manera de en verdad pensarlo, pero si en verdad quieres una respuesta sincera, es que quien te pueda ver, y convertirse en tus ojos sera la persona que en verdad valga la pena, eres la persona mas valiente que he… conocido, nunca he visto a nadie como tu, luchando día a día con cualquier reto que la vida te pone en frente, quiero que sepas, Bella no es del tipo de chicas que se va por esas cosas insignificantes y sencillas. – dijo con voz dolida, supuse que estaba llorando.

- No debí decirte eso.

- Es tu manera de creer, no la correcta pero es lo que piensas, creo que a veces necesitas desahogarte no es la mejor manera creer que tienes la culpa.

- Aun así no debí decirte eso, perdón.

- Te perdono.

- Gracias.

- Pero sabes algo, mañana tengo una idea para que pases mas tiempo con Bella.

- ¿Cuál?

- Iremos por ella a su casa.

- Bromeas.

- Para nada, ahora es hora de dormir, duerme bien.

- Duerme bien tu.

La noche paso rápido, y de verdad estaba agradecido de eso, ya que no podía esperar por volver a escuchar la voz de Bella, me cambie en un tiempo record, me puse como los días anteriores los lentes obscuros y baje a desayunar, después Alice, Jasper y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo, ya que según Alice, seria mejor para mi que Emmet no viniera con nosotros y a Rose no le agradaría la idea de estar con Bella.

Yo iba en la parte trasera en mi volvo, Jasper era el que manejaba y Alice de copiloto, sentí cuando el carro paro así que supuse que ya habíamos llegado, sentía como mi corazón latía con prisa.

Escuche como una puerta se abrió así que supuse que fue Alice quien bajo, agudice mi oído lo mejor que pude.

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice.

- Hola – tartamudeo Bella.

- ¿Queríamos saber si querías ir con nosotros a la escuela? – pregunto Alice con su voz irresistible.

- Ella si que sabe manipular – dijo Jasper y yo solo me reí por lo bajo.

- Claro – contesto Bella, sentía que en verdad mi corazón nunca dejaría de sonar tan ruidoso.

Se abrió la puerta de mi lado y yo me moví a la otra orilla, para dejarle espacio.

- Hola Edward, Jasper – dijo la voz de bella.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunte con mi tono de voz lo mejor que pude sacarlo sin que se quedara trabado.

- Bien ¿y tu? - ¿se daba cuenta de lo linda que se escuchaba su voz cuando estaba nerviosa?

- Bien.

- Edward, ya se que es lo que le puedes pedir a tu esclavo de favor. – dijo Jasper para quitar la tensión del aire

- ¿Cuál?

- Dile que tendrá que decirle al profesor de Francés lo bien que se ve con la ropa que trae y que se la pase acosándolo todo el día.

- ¿Por qué el de francés?

- Porque Emmet odia esa clase y ese profesor lo odia.

- Eso suena divertido – dijo Alice.

- Ni que lo digas – le dije yo

- ¿Lo harás? – me pregunto Bella y sonaba ansiosa.

- ¿tu quieres que lo haga? – no pude evitar preguntar, no quería que se sintiera incomoda pero por alguna razón esas palabras salieron de mi boca de una manera seductora.

- Si, no estaría mal que fuera por tu almuerzo y cargara tus libros desquitando te de el susto que nos pego ayer – dijo Bella y recordé como temí que hubiese sido Mike el que estuviera detrás de mi.

- Seguro, ¿te sentaras con nosotros hoy? – le pregunte _¿Por qué rayos no paraba de filtrar con ella?_

- ¿Tu quieres que lo haga? – dijo repitiendo mi pregunta

- Si, ¿Por que no?

- Entonces supongo que si.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me baje de mi lado y después de unos segundos sentí una mano rodear la mía, al inicio creí que era Alice pero volví a sentir la electricidad alrededor de mi mano y supe de quien se trataba.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo Edward – me dijo Bella soltando mi mano

- Hasta luego Bella – le respondí camine solo hasta mi primer clase ya que yo sabia cual me tocaba, sabia que habíamos llegado tarde porque no se escuchaba nadie cerca y ningún ruido, camine solo diez pasos hasta que escuche a alguien detrás de mi, de seguro Alice se enojaría por adelantarme sin ella.

- Alice, te tardaste mucho no es mi culpa que Jasper te entretenga tanto aparte ya es tarde – le dije en mi defensa antes de que ella comenzara a criticarme.

- No soy Alice, Cullen, y te lo advertí – me dijo una voz masculina, demonios, estaba en un enorme problema

* * *

Gracias.


	10. tonto mike

chicas miles de tanks por commentarme n.n me encanta ke les este wustando n.n

**"Especial 2010"**

jeje, creo que me estoy volviendo un poco compulsiva de los ESPECIALES n.n

en fin, lamento haber tenido que hacerlas esperar un año en subir, n.n... espero ke se la pasen super este año nuevo i emm... bueno, no tenwo musha inspiracion jeje, pasensela super, les deseo lo mejor.

ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A: (separe las dedicaciones, esta va a todas las que commentaron en el capi 7)

*Lizbet777

*Belatzua

*Karin Cullen

espero ke no me maten por haber escrito lo siwiente... pero espero ke les wuste...

* * *

CAPITULO NUEVE.

- No soy Alice, Cullen, y te lo adverti – me dijo una voz ruda, demonios, estaba en un enorme problema.

- Definitivamente me habia metido en el peor de mis problemas pero no se lo dejaria ver, para nada se lo dejaria ver

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Newton?

- Yo… no es lo que yo quiero que me des, es lo que yo te dare. – me dijo

- ¿y según tu eso que sera? – le dije provocativamente

- Quizás no puedas ver, pero si puedes sentir y hare que lo sientas mas que nada en el mundo – me dijo y luego sentí como algo me golpeaba en el estomago haciendo que se me saliera el aire, fue una sensación horrible, y que me agachara hasta mi estomago mi cuerpo, después cuando apenas me estaba recuperando otro golpe fue a dar a mi mejilla y sin saber como, yo lo regrese esperando que le diera, y al parecer así fue ya que sentí la piel de alguien cuando di mi golpe, después volvi a sentir el golpe de Mike de nuevo en mi estomago y yo se lo devolvi, solo que el hizo algo que yo no esperaba, con su pierna, supuse, me golpio en la entrepierna y me hizo caer al suelo de dolor, en forma de feto, luego volvi a recibir una patada que fue a darme directo al estomago, el dolor parecía nunca acabar.

- Mike, Edward, Mike dejalo, maldición Newton dejalo en paz – nunca antes escuche esa voz, era una mujer de eso estaba seguro, después escuche como algo crujia y pegaba al suelo – te lo adverti Newton dejalo en paz.

- Nos vemos… luego Cullen – yo aun me hallaba en el suelo cuando escuche como se retiraba Mike.

- ¿te encuentra bien? – la voz de la chica hizo que volteara siguiendo su voz

- Si, me encuentro bien – le dije cuando me comence a levantar del suelo, donde aun me encontraba.

- Mi nombre es Sary, un gusto. – me dijo

- Edward – le respondi – gracias por, evitar que me diera mas que eso – le dije sincero.

- Newton es un imbecil se cree superior a los demás solo por tener un algo de popularidad en la escuela, y porque solo algunas dicen que es atractivo, pero en verdad que no es la gran cosa, solo un pedazo de basura desechable inservible por que se agoto su caducidad al haber sido envenenado y por esa razón tiene problemas cerebrales. – me dijo, yo solo me rei por la ofensa hacia Mike

- Supongo que si – le dije

- ¿podrias decirme porque te golpeo? – lo dude al inicio pero que perdia es decir al final esa chica me habia salvado era todo lo que podía hacer.

- Al parecer el es algo celoso y sobreprotector de su novia y no le agrada la idea que ella y yo seamos amigos – le dije

¿novia?... Newton tiene novia eso no lo habia escuchado – dijo mas para ella que para mi

- Si, es Bella, la chica nueva, según él yo debía alejarme cuando el dijo pero como no fue así, eme aquí. – comenzo a reírse ruidosamente

- ¿Bella? ¿Novia de Newton? ¿Qué le pasa a Newton hoy en día?, por favor debes estar bromeando, porque Bella no creo que sea la chica que sale con Newton, solo Mike esta algo dementemente con un exceso de adiccion de obsesión hacia Bella, pero por favor, Bella nunca andaria con algo así, esa chica es sumamente lo contrario a Newton hasta donde eh visto. – me dijo

- Eso fue lo que el dijo – o el habia insinuado eso, pero por alguna razón algo hizo que sintiera… ¿mariposas?... quizás mi corazón parecía que nunca podria recibir una mejor noticia.

- ¿Qué clase te toca? – me dijo, pero antes de que yo pudiera contestarle alguien muy conocido a mi la interrumpio.

- Edward, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso? – la voz de Rose tenia un punto de histeria

- Nada, no es nada

- ¿Cómo que no es nada, mirate nada mas, estas con todo tu cabello hecho un asco y tu ropa esta sucia, ¿Qué te paso?

- Nada, porque no mejor hablamos en casa, Sary, fue un gusto conocerte y gracias por… bueno por esto – le dije en modo de despedida.

- Seguro, cuando quieras.

- Nos vemos después. – le dije

- Seguro – me respondio ella y comencé a escuchar sus pasos mientras se alejaba de donde estabamos Rosalie y yo.

- Me podrias dar mis lentes creo que se cayeron – le dije al no sentirlos en mi cara, esperaba que no se hubieran roto seria incomodo hablar con alguien moviendo mis ojos de un lado a otro.

- …mmm…. Creo que no sobrevivieron… lo lamento – me dijo

- No importa Alice me puede conseguir otros… podrias hacer que me viera… presentable – le dije, ya me podía imaginar las preguntas de Alice, Emmet, Jasper, incluso Bella sin asumir que la primera seria quien le dijera a Carlisle y a Esme y eso no era una opcion de mi gusto.

- Dejame ver…. Oh… solo te acomodare tu cabello, y en el carro tengo una camisa tuya cuando fuimos a acampar, la lleve a la tintoreria la otra vez y la tengo en el carro vamos por ella. – me dijo y me jalo de la mano y la comencé a seguir hacia su carro.

- Toma ponte esta camisa es de botones ya te los desabroche y tu cabello… dejame ver como acomodartelo – me dijo mientras peinaba mi cabello con sus manos, luego me quite mi camisa y me puse la que Rose me estaba ofreciendo, una vez puesta comencé a abrochar los botones de esta.

- Gracias, hazme un favor – le pedi cuando hibamos camino a mi clase de historia.

- ¿no quieres que le diga nada a Esme ni a Carlisle? – me dijo Rose.

- Ni a ellos ni a Alice, Emmet, Jasper incluso a Bella – le dije.

- Seguro – dijo resignada

- Gracias

- ¿Quién fue? Al menos merezco saber quien fue quien te golpeo, porque no me entra a la cabeza si me dices que te chistes o algo así y que Sary te estaba ayudando, porque si conosco a alguien es a ella tengo suficientes clases con ella para saber que no es una entrometida, o que haiga buscado una manera de coquetear contigo porque ella no es así.

- Newtom – fue lo unico que dije

- ¿Por qué?

- Hablamos de eso luego, solo quiero llegar a lo que queda de mi clase de Historia y de esa a la que sigue

- Oh… sobre eso, Alice me envio a buscarte ya que no entrabas, me dijo que cambio tu horario te toca historia y calculo y las primeras horas todos los días seran literatura, luego las otras dos seran las de siempre, solo cambio esas – me dijo

- Entonces vámonos a Historia.

- Seguro.

Caminamos en silencio, sono el timbre y Rosalie entro conmigo, le dijo al profesor que mis horas habían cambiado, y el solo dijo que Alice ya le habia comentado eso y en un momento me presentaria a mi compañera de las tres clases a las cuales me habían cambiado ella seria mi compañera, yo solo me ruborice al imaginar la reaccion de ella, de seguro creeria que la estaba acosando o algo por el estilo, el profesor me llevo a mi asiento y yo tome lugar.

- Isabella Swan, lamento informarle que habra un cambio de compañero para usted le presento al señor Cullen – dijo Isabella, seria Bella mi compañera, en verdad que aceptaria diario los golpes de Mike si me aseguraban que después Bella estaria conmigo exactamente en cuatro clases.

- Ed… Edward, Hola – la voz de Bella sonaba timida pero al mismo tiempo con asombro

- Ho-hola Bella – le dije

POV ROSALIE

La chica nueva se habia convertido en mi punto de ira, no podía creer como me habria gustado ser su amiga, no era exactamente nada contra ella, ella no era el problema, el problema era que mi hermano podria salir herido, lastimado, y un dolor mas nadie se lo merecia, eso no era justo y menos para él, el era la persona que mas pudo haber llegado a sufrir en paz de la tierra, el era una persona buena, noble e inocente, y por eso dudaba que creyera que alguna chica podria herirlo mas sin embargo eso podria pasar y seria ese algo lo que mas detestaria, No me agradaba la idea de imaginarme el dolor que ella le podria causar.

No sabia mucho de ella y eso era verdad, mas sin embargo eso no significaba que yo quería conocerla, quizás era miedo o quizás era porque no soportaria hacerme amiga de ella y que luego mi hermano saliera herido, quizás ella no podria llegar a corresponderle cuando el ya se habia hecho las ilusiones que una persona se hace en toda una vida, el las tenia con esa chica.

Estaria mas que feliz si la sonrisa que nunca se borra de la cara de Edward fuera de alguien mas, mas sin embargo era de Bella, no era que eso no me gustara, en realidad estaba mas que encantada con la idea de que así fuera, pero ¿y si las cosas no salían bien?, Edward no se merecia un dolor mas, pero el parecía querer ilusionarse mas y mas y mas sin siquiera importarle las consecuencias.

Acababa de venir de historia Alice me habia enviado un mensaje y me dijo que Edward no llegaba a la clase que eso era un mal signo, no era algo comun en Edward, y que me pusiera a buscarlo, después me dijo, que habia ella movido sus clases para que quedara con Bella le tocaria literatura, historia, calculo, después las de antes, frances y educación fisica, en la cual estaban tanto Alice como Emmet.

Sali a buscarlo, tenia libre esta hora y eso no me causaría problemas.

Fue cuando lo ví estaba platicando con una chica, ella al igual que ello hibamos en la primer clase juntas y la teníamos libre tenia esta y deportes juntas, me acerque corriendo a ellos al ver el estado de Edward, su cabello se veía despeinado y su camisa de manga larga se veía demasiado sucia, sin contar que no traía los lentes puestos lo que hacia que sus hermosos ojos verdes se vieran, aunque se notaba el brillo que tenian todas las personas ciegas, me acerque a él corriendo.

POV BELLA

Edward seria mi compañero por esta, la otra y biologia sin asumir que también todas las primeras clases todos los días, mi gozo no cabia en mi pecho ni siquiera en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo que cambiaras tus clases? – le pregunte a Edward para que rompieramos el silencio, me voltee a verlo y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que no traía puesto sus lentes lo que dejaba a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Al parecer Alice fue la de la idea, hasta hace diez minutos no lo sabia – me dijo y sonaba avergonzado.

- Que lindos ojos tienes – sentí como mi sangre subía a mi cara ¿Qué era lo que me hacia decir esas palabras? _Estas totalmente loca por él _dijo mi voz negativa, _**solo esta enamorada, es que acaso eso es malo **_la voz hippie hizo que me pusiera a cuestionar ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de Edward? _Si, __**sin duda **_callense, les dije a ambas, pero era verdad estaba enamorada de Edward nunca antes sentí la necesidad de querer estar con alguien mas tiempo de lo normal, o de escuchar su voz y aunque el silencio fuese comodo yo preferia escuchar su voz.

- Gracias, mis lentes… se rompieron – me dijo

- ¿se rompieron? Pero hoy en la mañana los traias ¿Qué te paso?

- Digamos que me cai – me dijo

- ¿con que te caistes? –le pregunte curiosa

- No quiero hablar del tema

- Esta bien, es tu vida al fin y al cabo.

- No es eso, es que no te quiero preocupar

- ¿debería?

- No lo se, puede ser que te preocupes y puede ser que lo dejes pasar – me dijo y sentí su dolor en su voz, eso no me gutaba, quería decirle que me preocupaba todo lo que le dolia y le podria doler pero me mordi la lengua para no decir algo que me llevara a una conversación incomoda

- Quizás… pero como saberlo si no me lo dices

- Newton me golpeo – sentí como mis ojos se salían de mi orbita ¿Cómo Newton pudo haberle hecho algo así? ¿es que acaso no tenia Mike corazón? Era un imbecil, como pudo haberle hecho eso a Edward, si Edward era tan noble y ni siquiera lastimaba a nadie

- ¿Por qué te golpeo? – le dije ya enojada por la idea

- Por… por enamorarme de alguien que según a el le pertenecia cuando no era así. – me dijo, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero que tonta habia sido al creer que Edward podía sentir algo por mi, era obvio que solo le agradaba como una amiga y hasta ahí, nada del otro mundo, pero como no haberme hecho esas ideas cuando parecía que nuestras palabras siempre tenian un doble significado, una lagrima se me escapo de mis ojos, y la limpie enseguida antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de eso.

- De seguro la haz de querer mucho para aceptar que te golpeen – le dije para que no sospechara de mi, para mi suerte mi voz nunca se rompio, y eso me gusto pero sentí como el dolor estaba atravesando mi cuerpo y eso me mataba.

- Si, aceptaria eso y mas.

- Es una chica con suerte – le dije

- No, yo soy alguien con poca suerte pero lo poco de suerte que tengo es todo gracias a… ti – ¿a mi? Dijo que yo era, o eso fue lo que mis oidos querian escuchar y cambiaron las letras de sus palabras.

- ¿a mi? – le pregunte aun atonita

- Si, a ti Bella, se que quizás no es el momento… supongo que no es el momento, hay demasiados oidos cerca, ¿te gustaria ir a comer conmigo después de que salgamos de aquí? – me dijo mientras que un rubor subía a sus mejillas

- Seguro, ¿A dónde? Tengo que avisarle a mi papá

- Te parece bien en mi casa.

- Seguro.

Después de eso la clase comenzo y no nos dejo tiempo para hablar, y eso tenia algunos positivos ya que esa era la unica manera de que mis pensamientos se pusieran en orden sin descontrol, tenia que decir que poner todo mi autocontrol para no gritar lo feliz que me sentía solia ser difícil, termino la clase y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, como era habitual, a calculo, solo que esta vez teníamos nuestras manos apretadas una con la otra y eso hacia que mi corazón latiera mas que antes.

* * *

jeje espero ke les haya wustado... wiii nos acercamos a la wran parte ke todas keremos leer n.n... (no me canso de leer estos capis, estan en mis favoritos...espero ke a ustedes tambien les wustehn)

commenten


	11. Palabras de mi mente

**Sewimos con el "ESPECIAL 2010"**

**bueno este capi va dedicado a kienes me comentaron en el capi 8**

**Lizbet777**

**Belatzua**

**Karin Cullen**

**Ckamilafanstwilight**

**MandySwanCullen**

**Sakura-ssn**

**Vampirita-sexy-cullen**

**Alicia Collin**

**Fallen,angel´**

* * *

Capitulo 10

POV EDWARD

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo que cambiaras tus clases? – me pregunto Bella rompiendo el silencio

- Al parecer Alice fue la de la idea, hasta hace diez minutos no lo sabia – dije defendiendome, quizás en verdad senria que la estaba acosando.

- Que lindos ojos tienes – sentí como mi sangre subía a mi cara, nadie nunca antes me habia dado un cumplido por mis ojos aparte de mi familia pero como dije ellos no contaban, ya que eran mi familia

- Gracias, mis lentes… se rompieron – le dije, buscando una excusa para mis lentes,

- ¿se rompieron? Pero hoy en la mañana los traias ¿Qué te paso? – dijo, ¿Cómo iba a salir de este enredo? _Tu te lo buscastes, por mentiroso, mentiroso una vez, mentiroso por siempre _dijo la voz entrometida de mi mente.

- Digamos que me cai – le dije diciendole casi la verdad

- ¿con que te caistes? – me pregunto con un deje de curiosidad

- No quiero hablar del tema – le respondi friamente, pero amable

- Esta bien, es tu vida al fin y al cabo. – me dijo y eso hizo que sintiera furia conmigo mismo, ¿no se suponia que yo quería habla con ella y decirle todo lo mio? _Bah… también quieres compartir tu vida con ella _mugrosa voz porque no cerraba la boca

- No es eso, es que no te quiero preocupar – le dije sincero

- ¿debería? – pregunto ella

- No lo se, puede ser que te preocupes y puede ser que lo dejes pasar – me dolia pensar que le podria llegar a valer lo mismo ya que eso significaria algo así como que yo no le importaba, no podía negar que ese dolor en mi pecho era mil veces peor que el de Mike

- Quizás… pero como saberlo si no me lo dices – me dijo para arme animos

- Newton me golpeo – le dije, solo esperaba que no le dijera nada a nadie.

- ¿Por qué te golpeo? – me dijo con voz furiosa, parecía como si quisiera golpear a alguien

- Por… por enamorarme de alguien que según a el le pertenecia cuando no era así. – le dije, sincero, y en verdad que me habia enamorado de alguien que para mi valia mas que miles de golpes que seria casi imposible que yo dejara de sentir esto por ella, por Bella

- De seguro la haz de querer mucho para aceptar que te golpeen – me dijo parecia como si estuviese sufriendo o sintiera dolor, no sabia porque pero no me gustaba sentir que ella se sentia de esa manera, lo odiaba el dolor que a ella la pudiese lastimar.

- Si, aceptaria eso y mas.

- Es una chica con suerte – me dijo y volvi a identificar en su voz dolor, un dolor muy agudo que me penetraba.

- No, yo soy alguien con poca suerte pero lo poco de suerte que tengo es todo gracias a… ti – le dije, de seguro esto seria como mi confesion amorosa hacia ella y la verdad es que tenia que aceptar que tenia un enorme miedo, al creer que ella pudiese rechazarme o no corresponder a mis sentimientos.

- ¿a mi? – pregunto y parecia nerviosa, pero feliz, eso me alegro al menos se habia ido el dolor de su voz.

- Si, a ti Bella, se que quizás no es el momento… supongo que no es el momento, hay demasiados oidos cerca, ¿te gustaria ir a comer conmigo después de que salgamos de aquí? – le dije cuando comenze a sentir que quizas alguien podria escuchar y eso no seria muy bueno para mi o para ella, aparte de que asi encontraba una manera de estar con ella mas tiempo después de la escuela.

- Seguro, ¿A dónde? Tengo que avisarle a mi papá –pregunto supuse que tanto Esme como Carlisle estarian felices de conocer a Bella asi que de esta manera les daria el honor de que la conocieran.

- Te parece bien en mi casa. – me cuestione mentalmente si esto no seria demasiado rapido para ella, quizas pensaría que era la persona mas rapida de enamorar, _¿y no es asi? _Dijo sarcásticamente la voz de mi cabeza

- Seguro – ella dijo que si, al menos no me habia rechazado o dicho lo rapido que me podia llegar a enamorar y es que esa era la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el profesor comenzo a llamar a la clase, y no hubo manera de volver a entablar una conversación con Bella puesto que el maestro no dejo ni un minuto de tiempo para hablar porque no dejaba de dar explicaciones, una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando por fin sono el timbre para cambiar a la siguiente clase, Bella me tomo la mano como era costumbre y comenzamos a caminar pero una parte de mi autocontrol no pudo mas e hizo que mis manos terminaran alrededor de las de Bella de una manera comprometedora, quizas ella me soltaria la mano y la pondría como era sin estar de una manera que daba a entender lo mucho que me gustaba ella, pero si le molestaba esto ella podria soltarla y tomarla como era normal, mas sin embargo me sorprendio que no lo intentara ni un poco alejar sus manos de las mias en cambio ella correspondio a mi gesto y entrelazo sus dedos con los mios.

La clase de calculo fue mas aburrida que las otras solo me alegraba saber que ya casi saldria a el almuerzo y ahí podria platicar con ella, pero calculo paso demasiado lento para mi gusto, no podia creer que una hora se pudiera convertir en una enternidad por no escuchar la voz de Bella.

Son el timbre y eso me hizo suspirar.

- 'por fin' – dijo Bella.

- Ni que lo digas, crei que nunca terminaria esta clase.

- Pero al menos ya paso. – dijo ella.

- Si, ¿nos vamos? – pregunte lo unico que deseaba era salir de este lugar y entre mas rapido mejor.

- Seguro, un minuto mas aquí y voy a enloquecer – me dijo bromeando

- Al menos aun te queda tiempo, a mi ya se me acabo – le dije siguiendo con su broma

- Oh… pero eso yo lo sabia desde que te conoci – me dijo

- OH… tan rapido me descubristes, no es justo – segui con su juego

- No sera justo si duramos aquí mas de un minuto vamonos. – me dijo y tomo mi mano después salimos del salon como si nos siguiera un tigre detrás de nosotros, caminamos hasta nuestro asiento habitual y abri mi silla que me indico Bella.

- Hola Bella, Edward – dijo alice cuando llegamos

- Hola Alice, Jasper, Emmet… Rose – la voz de Bella sonaba amistosa hasta que pronuncio el nombre de Rose cuando lo hizo parecio que estaba nerviosa o asustada no sabia definirlo

- Hola Bella, Edward ¿Qué tal sus clases juntos? – pregunto Jasper haciendo que me sonrojara, al recordar todo.

- Lentas – contestamos Bella y yo al unisono

- Ya veo… - dijo Alice burlonamente.

- Oh, a proposito Bella la eh invitado a ir a la casa saliendo de aquí, cenaremos ahí. – les dije en modo de aviso

- Con que si eh… - dijo Emmet

- Perfecto, Bella eh pensado en unas blusas que compre quizas te gusten te las debo de mos…

- Alice, Bella solo ira a cenar, no ah que sufra tu pasarela de ropa - le dije en modo de aviso no dejaria que la duende traumara a Bella de por vida.

- Uh… esta bien, luego te invitare yo Bella, y no habra manera que la puedas salvar de esto. – solo negue con mi cabeza en verdad que Alice se convertia dia a dia en mi tormento.

- Otro dia estara bien – dijo Bella, después senti como Alice se levantaba de seguro hiba a comprar nuestro almuerzo y Jasper la acompañaria.

- No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo – le dije cuando estuve seguro de que no estaba Alice cerca

- Nada puede ser tan malo – me respondio

- Ja, eso lo dices si nunca haz visto su closet o la cuenta de su tarjeta. – dijo Rosalie, parecia que queria entablar una conversación con Bella y llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, eso me alegro mucho, no me gustaria que no se llevaran bien.

- ¿tan malo es? – le pregunto Bella

- Si, sin contar en las muchas organizaciones de donaciones que esta metida, dona toda nuestra ropa, una vez que la usamos mas de tres veces – le respondio Rose

- Supongo que eso da miedo

- Te acostumbras después de tantos años todos nos acostumbramos – dijo Rose.

- Eso sin contar sus discursos cuando alguien no viste algo que combine – se sumo a la conversación Emmet

- La van a asustar – les dije a Rose y a Emmet, luego me dirigi a Bella – solo es una amante de las compras obsesionada con gastar todo lo que puede aunque no siempre lo llegamos a usar.

- Eso no suena como algo bueno – me respondio Bella entre risas.

- ¿de que hablan? – dijo Jasper – toma Bella esta es para ti, de seguro tienes hambre.

- Edward esta es la tuya… ¿de que se reian?

- Rose y Emmet intentan asustar a Bella, sobre la realidad que vivimos a tu lado. – dije y Bella volvio a reir

- De seguro no es algo de lo que se arrepientan – dijo Alice.

- No hay mucho que hacer con eso – dije y comence a comer lo que tenia en mi charola, crei identificar, manzana y una rebanada de pizza y soda como era costumbre.

- Jasper, voy a llamar a Esme necesito tu celular me lo prestas, deberiamos adelantarnos a nuestro salon, ya casi tocan, Emmet, Rose, Edward nos vemos luego Bella yo ire por ti a deportes. – me imaginaba que es lo que haria pero intente concentrarme en no pensar en eso.

- Seguro adios Alice, Jasper. – dijo Bella

- Edward nosotros ya nos vamos tambien

- Emmet, podrias, llevarte mi charola de comida, ¿Bella ya terminastes? – le pregunte esperaba que dijera que si.

- Si

- Perfecto, Emmet tambien la de ella, nos vemos luego Emmet, Rose. – me levante de mi silla y a mi lado donde estaba Bella se escucho que se movia la de ella, después senti como una mano rodeaba la mia, y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella.

La clase de biología no dejo mucho que desear, fue aburrida senti que en la vida encontraria algo mas aburrido, salimos de esa materia y Emmet me esperaba revosante en la entrada.

- Adios Bella

- Nos vemos en la salida. – se limito a decir y solto mi mano

- Bien hermanito me diras que hay entre tu y ella. – dijo Emmet

- No empiezes hoy no por favor.

- Esta bien – me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, luego volvi a sentir como Emmet movia nuestros brazos de enfrente hacia atrás y entrelasaba nuestros dedos.

- Basta Emmet

- Edward, no me digas que ya no soy tu preferido, es que acaso Bella me ha quitado de ese lugar.

- Ella mil veces antes que tu. – le dije

- 'ella mil veces antes que tu' – dijo con una imitación de mi voz falsa

entramos al salon en silencio lo unico que rogaba era ya no tener que esperar mas para estar con Bella.

POV ALICE

Después de alejarnos de la cafetería le quite el celular a Jasper de las manos e hice una llamada.

- Esme…

- _Hola Alice ¿paso algo?_

- Nada, solo queria avisarte que Bella ira a la casa después de la escuela, al parecer Edward la invito, vez te dije que no era tan difícil que firmaras ese papel para cambiar sus clases

- _No puede ser ¿en serio? –_ pregunto Esme sin darme credito a lo que le decia

- Si, y al parecer van a cenar en la casa, por lo que te queria pedir que prepararas una cena para Edward y de preferencia que la hagas en un lugar ideal para la ocacion… ya sabes a donde me refiero

- _No te preocupes yo me encargo de que esta noche sea especial para Edward_

- Gracias Mami

- _de nada, nos vemos Alice- _luego me colgo la llamada, mi sonrisa no podia ser mas grande de la que tenia.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Ella se encargara, vamonos que llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

POV BELLA

Estaba feliz de todo, hiba camino a deportes pero tenia un asunto que arreglar primero, lo busque con la mirada cuando entre a la cancha pero no lo vi por lo que me fui a los vestidores a cambiarme, cuando termine de cambiarme, Sali y camine a la cancha ya habia comenzado a hablar el profesor y al parecer, para mi suerte hoy solo nos daria una platica la cual, se dio por toda la hora de deportes, cuando el maestro termino de hablar, Sali corriendo a los vestidores lo que ocaciono que me cayera, pero no me importo en pocos minutos volveria a ver a Edward, Sali apurada intentando llegar a la puerta hasta que alguien me llamo.

- Hola Bella – la voz de Mike hizo que volteara y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa que me sacaba de mi lugar s_eguro es un cabeza de músculo, sin una neurona que le dé algo de inteligencia... ¿Cómo se le ocurre agredir a Edward?.. . decia la voz de mi cabeza en verdad que parecia que hechaba humos el lado negativo de mi._

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a Edward, es que acaso no tienes corazon Newton, ¿Qué te hizo Edward para que lo golpearas? Aparte de nada.

- Yo se lo adverti pero el no me escucho, se lo merecia, yo no hablo solo por hablar. – dijo

- Eres un vil, miserable, cobarde, abusivo, porque no te buscas a alguien que pueda ver, o mejor por que no te consigues a alguien a quien golpear que se pueda defeneder, eres el ser mas horrible de toda la tierra Newton, ¿Cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo?, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cobarde, rata, vil, ruin? – le dije todas las palabras que se me venian a mi mente, gracias a mi voz negativa, ignorando las lagrimas que caian por mis mejillas por la furia que sentia en ese momento.

- No se que te dijo el Cullen, pero te aseguro que es mentira, aparte piensalo de esta forma, ¿si es ciego como es que me vio? – dijo burlandose, no lo soporte mas, no era algo normal en mi, no me consideraba una persona asi pero lo hice, le di una cachetada, que ocaciono que este se llevara la mano a su mejilla.

- Y en cima eres un gallina que no acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones.

- Piensa lo que quieras Bella.

- Eres un cobarde Mike, la peor persona que alguien puede ver en el mundo – el se fue caminando normal como si no le hubiese dicho nada, podia sentir la mirada de todos pero las ignore, Sali de ahí y al cruzar la puerta senti como mi sangre subia a mi cara.

* * *

espero sus commentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, tomatasos, lo que sea, lo leere y aceptare sus opiniones...

en fin kuidense hasta aki llewa mi "ESPECIAL 2010" 


	12. Cosas que conmueven

**Hola chicas miles de tanks a todas por commentarme en los dos capis anteriores, que bueno que les hayn wustado los especiales n.n.... **

**kisas, solo kisas habra un "ESPECIAL DIA DE REYES" **

**pero aun no lo se, kisas sip n.n**

**kon esto de volver a clases no se si subire diario, por tareas i eso x.x**

**enn fin lamento tardarme en subir.. pero es ke sali toda la manana **

**x.,x**

**saludoss... disfrutenlo...**

* * *

CAPITULO 11

POV EDWARD

Al parecer la maestra de frances tenia un problema o dijo un asunto, en fin el caso era que era algo de ella personal y necesitaba irse así que nos dejo como minimo quince minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, pense casi nada en mis dos posibilidades de que podria hacer yo.

La opcion A) era ir al carro y esperar a que saliera Bella

La opcion B) era ir a la clase de deportes de Bella y esperarla en la puerta de ahí, quizás eso me dejaba al menos cinco minutos para hablar con ella, mas de lo que hablaria si me voy por la opcion A), era casi demasiado predecible la opcion que eligiria.

-Esclavo… quiero que sin preguntar me lleves a deportes solo en la entrada no necesito que entremos. – le dije a Emmet de una manera vengativa.

-Seguro, su alteza – dijo burlandose de mi, pero lo deje pasar.

Emmet me guio y yo lo segui al menos nuestro viaje fue en silencio, de repente Emmet se paro así que supuse que ya habíamos llegado.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en salir? – le pregunte ansioso

-No se, quizás diez minutos… entonces con que si eh… - sabia a lo que se referia y supuse que lo mejor en el era no darle vueltas al asunto, era cuestion de ir al grano y me dejaria de cuestionar

-Aun no lo se, no hemos hablado aun de eso, nada esta definido de parte de ella, pero supongo que le dare tiempo, de seguro eso es lo que necesita, quizás cree que es demasiado rápido y no quiera al final de todo nada conmigo y solo me toma como un amigo mas, no la culparia, si yo fuera ella creo que me alejaria de mi, pero es todo cuestion de suerte y al parecer yo no tengo, nunca eh tenido y dudo en tener – le dije y sentí como tenia un nudo en mi garganta.

-No por eso significa que no tengas una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, y hay que aceptarlo Edward, la chica te mira como si nunca pudiese ver algo mejor que tu, de seguro aun no me ha visto o su cerebro solo le pide algo de apariencia temible – dijo Emmet eso hizo que me sonrojara, e intente ignorar su broma para que sus palabras las pudiera tomar en serio.

-Es que… tengo miedo, ¿que si Bella no puede con esto?, si es demasiado estar con alguien como yo… ciego, inútil, tiro mas de lo que puedo contar a diario, torpe… - Emmet me interrumpio

-Que seas ciego no es tu culpa, y si en verdad Bella te quiere como parece ser no creo que le importe mucho que seas ciego… aparte la chica y tu tienen algo en comun

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte curioso

-Ambos son torpes, deberias de verla… se tropieza con sus pies, con los de los demás, con las patas de las mesas, de las sillas, escalones, con las piedras mas chicas, con las grandes, medianas, se tropieza en areas planas, area no muy planas, en pisos que resbalan, en los que nadie exepto ella se resbala, con sus agujetas, con las de los demás, con las puertas, casi siempre con las puertas pero mas con sus pies, esa chica es un peligro con todo se tropieza, los objetos la odian… en fin me explique… son torpes de eso no se va a quejar ella.

-Que gracioso Emmet, por que no lo pense antes… – dije con tono ironico.

-Di lo que quieras, es la verdad… mira ya estan saliendo de seguro Bella ya casi sale – dijo Emmet lo que ocaciono que una parte De mi se sintiera aliviada y feliz.

-Hola Bella – escuche la voz de Mike, y le estaba hablando a Bella, como desearia poder ver y saber donde golpear a Newton para que sufriera, y lo que a mi me habia golpeado seria nada en comparación de lo que yo haría con el.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a Edward, es que acaso no tienes corazon Newton, ¿Qué te hizo Edward para que lo golpearas? Aparte de nada. – dijo Bella, me sorprendio el tono que uso nunca la escuche tan furiosa con alguien

- Yo se lo adverti pero el no me escucho, se lo merecia, yo no hablo solo por hablar. – dijo Newton, en verdad que tenia ganas de matarlo si fuera posible, pero de eso Emmet quizás se encargaria, ya que el estaba escuchando todo al igual que yo.

- Eres un vil, miserable, cobarde, abusivo, porque no te buscas a alguien que pueda ver, o mejor por que no te consigues a alguien a quien golpear que se pueda defeneder, eres el ser mas horrible de toda la tierra Newton, ¿Cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo?, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cobarde, rata, vil, ruin? – dijo Bella, eso me hizo sonreir, y ruborizar quizás ella sentía algo por mi, lo que fuera, me alegraba saber que Bella me defendia, _Da miedo, admitelo Edward. _Dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

- No se que te dijo el Cullen, pero te aseguro que es mentira, aparte piensalo de esta forma, ¿si es ciego como es que me vio? – dijo burlandose de mi, era un… ah… no se me ocurría un buen insulto entonces escuche… ¿fue un golpe?

- Y en cima eres un gallina que no acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones.

- Piensa lo que quieras Bella. – le respondio Mike brusco

- Eres un cobarde Mike, la peor persona que alguien puede ver en el mundo – le respondio Bella solo rogaba que Emmet no lo golpeara aquí… hoy al menos por favor no, mañana si, pero hoy no, para mi sorpresa Emmet comenzo a reír ruidosamente.

POV EMMET

Debía admitirlo la chica me empezaba a agradar, aunque Rosalie decia que Edward podía salir herido, la chica parecía ser predilecta para Edward y no solo por ser amable y tener muchas cosas en comun con Edward, la razón era que ambos eran unos torpes a la chica al menos me toco verla tropezar ocho veces hoy, pobre chica, pero se quedaria corta en comparación con mi hermano, Edward de repente se tenso, según yo solo le dije que ya estaban saliendo, ¿acaso habia pensado en voz alta? lo dudaba, al parecer Edward estaba escuchando algo así que intente escuchar lo que el, y ver, al parecer todas las personas que salían de ahí, se voltearon a ver una discusión y miraban con los ojos bien abiertos ¿es que acaso habia una pelea? Debería buscar una excusa para entrar en ella, escuche mas y me sorprendi al escuchar la voz de Bella gritandole a alguien

- …porque no te buscas a alguien que pueda ver, o mejor por que no te consigues a alguien a quien golpear que se pueda defeneder, eres el ser mas horrible de toda la tierra Newton, ¿Cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo?, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cobarde, rata, vil, ruin? – decia Bella, y yo que crei que esa chica era tranquila, que equivocado estaba, aun no sabia a que se referian intente prestar atención.

- No se que te dijo el Cullen, pero te aseguro que es mentira, aparte piensalo de esta forma, ¿si es ciego como es que me vio? – esa voz la reconoci, era el odioso chico popular de la escuela… Mike, ¿dijo Cullen, y ciego?, dijo eso y Bella habia dicho algo de que el habia golpeado a alguien… el tonto de Newton se atrevio golpear a Edward, era hombre muerto, de eso no cabia duda, en eso Bella golpeo a Mike y este hizo que se llevara la mano a la cara.

- Y en cima eres un gallina que no acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones. – le dijo Bella, algunos se veían que no hiban a soportar la risa, por la escena que estaban haciendo y otros al igual que Bella querian golpearlo, eso me gusto debía memorizarme la cara de ellos y hacer una turba para golpear a Mike.

- Piensa lo que quieras Bella. – le respondio Mike intentando salir de ahí.

-Eres un cobarde Mike, la peor persona que alguien puede ver en el mundo – después de eso, Mike salio de ahí, y se fue técnicamente corriendo, aunque literalmente iba caminando a paso demasiado rápido, después salio Bella con su cara… bueno creo que el color mas acercado era el rojo pero este era demasiado rojo, y aparte tenia lagrimas en su cara… me habia prometido a mi mismo no reirme de ella, pero la cara que puso cuando nos vio no tuvo precio, comenze a reír ruidosamente, lo que hizo que Edward se volteara buscando mi risa ruidosa

-Oh, ya caigo, Hola Bella – dijo Edward, al imaginarse la escena que hizo que me riera de esta manera.

-Hola E... Edward, Emmet. – dijo Bella mas ruborizada ¿Cómo alguien podía seguir así de roja? Parecía que iba a explotar, al parecer Edward, el obsesionado de Edward conocia la voz de ella demasiado y de una manera que me hizo que dejara de reír por la escena tan… tierna y un detalle conmovedor, Edward levanto su mano buscando la cara de Bella y Bella al ver lo que el quería hacer, se acerco a la mano de Edward, después Edward dejo su mano ahí, secando sus lagrimas.

-Me voy Edward, los espero en el carro – dije al ver que quizás necesitarian su espacio.

POV BELLA

Sentí que me iba a morir Emmet no dejaba de reírse y eso me sacaba de mi, haciendo que me ruborizara aun mas, la cara de Edward paso de la confusion, a la compresión al imaginar que es lo hizo que su hermano riera de esa manera y después su cara se transformo una cara de dolor al escuchar mi voz, levanto su brazo en mi direccion y al ver que quería puse mi cara en donde el tenia su mano, el tacto de su mano en mi piel era demasiado reconfortante, yo aun seguia llorando, odiaba llorar por todo, pero aun así eso no me importaba estando con Edward, el comenzo a mover sus dedos quitando mis lagrimas de mis mejillas, yo solo no encontraba algo que hacer mas que mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, que se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Me voy Edward, los espero en el carro – dijo Emmet algo incomodo, empece a ver como muchos que estaban de espectadores se hiban llendo de la escena que les ofreciamos, cuando casi no quedo nadie, no soporte mas, y me acerque mas a Edward, y lo abrace, esto en verdad no se podía comparar ni siquiera a tenerlo siempre de la mano, o tocando mi mejilla, esto era incluso mil veces mejor, Edward sin quitar la mano que tenia en mi mejilla, puso su otra mano en mi espalda haciendo un abrazo confortador, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, y así estuvimos un rato, yo no necesitaba ni quería moverme de aquí y a el parecía que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Ven tenemos, que irnos, no creo que te guste mucho la idea de que vuelva Emmet y nos vea, aparte de que no queras escuchar su sermon. – me dijo, yo solo tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban dentro del carro por lo que me limite a abrir la puerta y soltar la mano de Edward, entramos primero pase yo y luego me siguió Edward.

-Se tardaron – dijo Alice riendo.

-Oh… no ví la hora – dijo Edward con un humor negro.

- Cullen eso no es gracioso – le dijo Jasper, aparentemente el era el hermano protector de Edward, mientras que Emmet era el comico, chistoso y busca pleitos.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Edward divertido para agregar – no te enojes Jasper, no me gustaria ver tus arrugas.

- Bella… ayudame, con Edward- me pidio ayuda Jasper

- Edward, a Jasper no le gusta tu humor negro, comportate… por mi. – le dije, con una sonrisa que aunque el no pudiera ver iba dedicada a él y solo a él.

- Solo por ti, - dijo Edward.

- ¿Por qué no te conocio antes Bella? Nos hubieramos ahorrado cientos de discusiones por su humor negro – dijo Alice, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, es que acaso nunca terminaria, voltee a ver a Edward, y al parecer el también tenia la cara roja como tomate.

- Pudistes habernos dicho lo de Mike, ¿Por qué no lo hicistes Edward? – dijo Jasper, eso me sorprendio, no sabia que Edward no les dijo nada a sus hermanos.

- Porque no fue nada.

- ¿nada?, te pudo haber ido peor – dijo Alice

- Pero no paso eso.

- Como quieras Edward, pero te pudo haber ido peor solo piensalo… - dijo Jasper y como si se le hubiera encendido una idea en la cabeza con una sonrisa dijo – A Bella no le gustaria que te pasara eso – luego me guiño el ojo, para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Jasper tiene razón… por mi. – dije de manera divertida

- No se vale pondran a Bella como arma en mi contra, se lo dire a Esme – dijo Edward divertido siguiendome la corriente.

- Entonces Esme tendra a Bella de arma también – dijo Alice

- ¿verdad que no les haras caso? – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero encantador, yo solo rei

- No me pongas en esta situación… no me pongas en esta situación hazlo solo por… mi – agregue de manera divertida, y Edward fingio estar dolido, lo que hacia que su cara fuera mas encantadora.

- Solo tienes que ponerte de mi lado Bella… por mi. – me dijo Edward, copiando mi frase.

- Solo por ti Edward.

Después de eso Jasper y Alice se pusieron a hacer bromas sobre Edward y Edward se quejaba diciendo "no quisiera saber que dirian si no estuviera yo aquí" o "no veo pero oigo señores inteligentes", lo que hacia que yo riera aun mas, de lo que creía, pero de repente se me prendio el foco, no le dije a Charlie lo que me dispondria a hacer hoy, demonios.

- Alice… este… se me olvido hablarle a Charlie – le dije sonrojada, ya llevabamos suficiente del camino recorrido para que esto me pasara a mi.

- No te preocupes Bella en la casa le dire a Esme que le hable, creo que ella conoce a tu papa – me dijo Alice y eso me quito un peso de encima.

Después de eso el camino se hizo en un comodo silencio, las casas eran mas y mas grandes al pasar, y eran mas alejadas, de repente entramos por un camino sin pavimentar, ahí no habia ninguna casa solo arboles y árboles y árboles oh y mas árboles, de repente frenaron en una casa enorme de color blanca con las paredes de cristal era hermosisima. Edward bajo y yo después de él, ya que me estaba esperando en la puerta del carro, me tomo la mano cuando baje y caminamos en silencio, enfrente de la casa habia muchas flores de seguro el jardinero era todo un profesional, Edward abrio la puerta y pasamos, adentro era mucho mas hermosa, era perfecta, no me podía imaginar una mejor casa que esta, de repente salio una mujer de no mas de treinta y cinco, era muy bonita la mujer.

- Bella, te presento a mi mama, Esme, Esme ella es Bella. – dijo yo solo me sorprendi de que Edward supiera quien era quien venia

- Un gusto Bella, es un honor por fin conocernos – dijo Esme como si hablaran mucho sobre mi y ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara.

- El gusto es mio.

- Llamame Esme, a proposito ya habla con tu papá esta de acuerdo en que te quedes aquí para la cena. – me dijo Esme.

- Gracias, su casa es muy bonita. – le dije

- Oh, gracias, es todo un cumplido cuando alguien tiene hijos que tiran todo por sus peleas – dijo Esme quedandose mirando a Edward quien al sentir su mirada se defendio

- A mi no me mires, yo tengo un pretexto, los otros dos fenómenos a los que haces llamar hijos ellos no tienen. – dijo Edward haciendo reír a Esme

- Su jardín también es hermoso, esta muy bien cuidado. – le dije

- Eso hay que agradecerselo a mi jardinero que tengo.

- Ahora soy tu jardinero – dijo Edward ironico, haciendo reír a Esme

- Edward tiene muy buena mano para la jardineria, yo siempre le dije que si no iba a la escuela, yo lo contrataria de jardinero, le pagaria y le daria hogar, comida, agua y comida, pero no le gusto mi oferta – dijo Esme

- Un día lo aceptare y te arrepentirás – dijo Edward

- En fin los dejo solos, tengo que terminar de hacer algunas cosas.

- Nos vemos – le dije y luego se retiro

- Les gusta verme sufrir es todo lo que puedo decir – dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida

- Ja que chistoso – luego el me jalo y comenzo a caminar, ahora el era quien me guiaba y yo quien lo seguia, era como un cambio de papeles.


	13. Pelea, te amo y una cenas

**DISCLAIMER... La mayor parte de los personajes no me pertenece, todos son producto de la gran mente de Stephanie Meyer y su gran sueño. solo la historia es mia.**

No se la verdad si asi es el Disclaimer... x.x creo que asi es, soy nueva en esto, siempre leia sin subir jeje en fin...

gracias a todas, todas por commmentar me super alewra ke les este wustando

**Suiza-love **respondiendoa tu pregunta de...

pregunta: Emmet y jasper se van a vengar por lo que le hizo Mike a Edward,

la respuesta es nop... jeje, kisas alwien se vengue pero posiblemente sea Edward, en alwun futuro lejano, lejano...

chicas por fin, el momento ke espero ke mnuchas allan esperado jeje. con ansias...

recuerdo que cuando lo escribi borre miles de veces, porke no me salia lo romantico... espero ke a ustedes les wuste--

* * *

CAPITULO 12

POV BELLA

- y este es mi cuarto – dijo Edward, ya me habia mostrado cada parte de su casa, su cuarto era muy lindo tenia libros, pero supuse que eran especiales para personas ciegas, algo que parecian ser… ¿diarios?, discos de musica, muchos discos de musica, un estereo nuevo, una guitarra al lado de su sofa, y no habia cama solo un sofa que se veía mucho mas comodo que cualquier cama que me podía imaginar.

- Ah de ser comodo el sofa – le dije a Edward

- Es mejor que una cama – me dijo con una sonrisa

- No lo dudo – avansamos dentro del cuarto de Edward pero mi mente solo se iba con los diarios, aun tenia sujeta la mano de Edward.

- Escribo desde que tenia doce, es la unica manera que encontre de desahogarme y funciona – me dijo, no supe como es que supo como quería saber sobre ellos pero no pregunte.

- ¿un diario? – pregunte sin creerlo

- No le llamo yo diario, mas bien es como mi libro de pensamientos, no digo lo que hice en un día, solo lo que pienso, mis pensamientos y eso, escribo cinco días a la semana.

- ¿y los otros dos días?

- Eh… - parecía que dudaba al decir lo que diria – sicólogo, Carlisle dice que debo de desahogarme con alguien que no este hecho de madera, necesito hablar con alguien que me escuche.

- ¿Qué días vas al sicologo?

- Domingos y viernes, pero últimamente no eh ido, aparte creo que mañana iré al doctor. – eso me alerto ¿es que acaso Edward estaba enfermo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero… voy a ir a que me revisen mi problema. – me dijo, ¿Qué problema?, ¿tenia Edward un problema?

- ¿Qué problema?

- Bueno las personas normales ven y las anormales como yo no ven, y eso ocaciona tirar cosas… o personas, haciendo a una persona torpe, eso es un problema

- Yo veo y soy torpe Edward, tiro a las personas y me caigo, ¿eso es un problema?

- No, Bella eso solo es desequilibrio – me dijo divertido pero ignore su broma.

- Edward, te vas a operar – no era una pregunta, era un hecho.

- Si, quiero ver Bella, quiero estar seguro de lo que veo - ¿seguro?, ¿seguro de que? Quizás quería asegurarse de salir con alguien digna para el, y yo no lo era, creía en verdad que Edward seria distinto en esto, pero era un hombre y un hombre demasiado perfecto fisicamente, sentimentalmente y lo de sus ojos solo era un impedimento pero aun así perfecto y yo no me comparaba a el, me dolia creer que Edward fuera… superficial, así que lo que dije fue sin morderme la lengua, le dije todo lo que creía.

POV EDWARD

- Si, quiero ver Bella, quiero estar seguro de lo que veo – le dije, sin pensarlo dos veces, crei que lo entenderia por lo consiguiente que dijo no me lo esperaba.

- ¿seguro? ¿seguro de que Edward?, ¿debes estar seguro de salir con alguien como yo?, o ¿seguro de que este a tu alcanze?, porque si por una cosa así de superficial vas a arriesgar tu vida, te puedo adelantar que no estoy a tu nivel, no estoy cerca de ser así como tu, no tengo ni de cerca algo fisicamente para estar a tu lado Edward, pero si en verdad vas a hacerte una operación así de boba por eso simplemente te digo que no estoy para nada a tu alcance… no lo estoy, y… dudo en es..estarlo – dijo esas palabras me dolieron ¿en verdad creía ella que yo podria llegar a ser superficial?, yo quería a Bella por todo y estaba yo lejos de estar con ella solo fisicamente ya que no podía ver, levante mi mano, con la esperanza de tocar su cara, sabia que ella aun estaba aquí puesto que yo aun tenia mi mano sujeta a la de ella, y esa era la misma mano que lleve a su cara, toque su mejilla como la primera vez y al igual que esa vez ella tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas.

- Bella… yo te quiero y estoy lejos de estar por ti superficialmente, no puedo ver así que eso lo confirma, pero te quiero, ahora te quiero por lo que eres, no me importaria como luzcas pero dudo que luzcas algo peor que yo, eso si que seria ver para creer, te quiero – le dije, ella me abrazo y yo le regrese el abrazo, esto era lo mejor que alguien podía desear, puse mi cabeza en su cabello y ella su cara en mi pecho

- No lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad? – dijo dudosa

- Si tu no me abrazas solo para hacerme sentir mejor, yo no te digo eso para hacerte sentir mejor, pero aunque me abrazaras para hacerme sentir mejor, yo no lo diria solo para hacerte sentir mejor, en verdad te quiero. – le dije quizás esto seria como mi confesion pero ahora no habia espectadores que nos vieran.

- Yo también te quiero Edward – me dijo, y eso hizo que mi corazon latiera a mil por hora, sabia que ella lo escucharia puesto que tenia su cara en mi pecho y eso era algo vergonzoso, estuvimos así un rato, ella escuchando mi corazon y yo poniendo mi cabeza en su cabello, me alegraba saber que al menos era mas alto que ella.

- Se que quizás es muy rápido… lo entenderia, en verdad que si, aceptare tu decisión, y espero que la respuesta no la contestes solo para hacer sentir bien a este… - Bella me interrumpio

- Dices ciego y te golpeo y Newton no sera nada comparado a mi. – me dijo yo solo rei por su amenza.

- Para hacer sentir a este pobre… torpe,… te quiero Bella, y no solo como… un amigo a una amiga, y se que quizás tu no me correspondas pero no me importa, no me importaria esperarte toda una eternidad, porque en verdad, en verdad, en verdad, te amo – le dije, nunca habia dicho esa palabra y nunca me imagine diciendola mas sin embargo Bella en verdad era la persona a la cual yo amaba y con suerte a la unica.

- Edward… no te puedo dar tiempo, seria egoista diciendote que te dare tiempo y hacer que me esperes toda una eternidad, por que no puedo ni quiero– eso hizo que una parte de mi corazon sufriera, de seguro era demasiado para Bella estar con un ciego como yo, un tonto inútil torpe ciego obsesionado con ella, y lo entendía, en verdad que si, pero ella continuo hablando – no quiero darte tiempo, porque seria demasiado tiempo para mi Edward, te amo – me dijo haciendo que el sentimiento de dolor se alejara de mi por completo.

- Te amo Isabella

- Te amo Edward – me dijo y sentí sus lagrimas otra vez en mi mano ya que aun la tenia yo mi mano en su mejilla, empecé a memorizar su cara movi mi dedo, por el contorno de su cara, los pase encima de sus ojos, sus cejas, sus mejillas, su nariz y pare en su boca, solo tenia que intentarlo y hacer que esto funcionara.

POV BELLA

- Te amo Isabella – dijo Edward

- Te amo Edward – le respondi sintiendo como mis lagrimas de felicidad caian por mi cara, mojando los dedos de Edward, el comenzo a jugar pasando sus dedos por mis ojos, mis cejas, mejillas, de lado a lado de mi cara, mi nariz, bajo su dedo hasta llegar a mi boca y ahí se detuvo , mi corazon no podía ir mas rápido de lo que ya estaba, el comenzo a acercarse y yo a cerrar mis ojos cuando.

- Edward, Bella oh… lo siento, Esme dice que bajemos. – entro Emmet haciendo que Edward y yo saltaramos por el susto, la cara de Edward sonaba frustrada, pero aun así divertida.

- Vamos Bella ahí que ir a ver que es lo que quiere Esme – me dijo Edward y tomando mi mano, caminamos en silencio puesto que Emmet iba en frente de nosotros y no habia algo de que hablar.

- Edward… - cuando bajamos las escaleras habia un hombre de unos treinta y algo de seguro era rubio, de seguro el papa de Edward.

- Hola papa, Carlisle ella es Bella, Bella el es mi papá Carlisle – me dijo Edward, segui la mirada de Carlisle y lo ví observando las manos que teníamos unidas Edward y yo, pero actue como si no hubiera visto eso, luego Carlisle dio un paso en frente y me ofrecio su mano.

- Un gusto – me dijo

- El gusto es mio – le dije estrechando su mano con la mía y luego soltandolas, en la sala estaban todos, Rose, Alice Emmet, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, luego de soltar la mano de Carlisle en un acto de puro reflejo volvi a tomar la mano de Edward quien comenzo a dibujar circulos con su dedo, y ese acto hizo que todos miraran por un momento nuestras manos.

- Voy a enseñarle el jardín a Bella, necesito que alguien que no sea de esta familia me diga que tan mal me va con el jardín – pero antes de que pudieramos movernos de nuestro lugar.

- ¡No!, Edward… por que no le enseñas a Bella como tocas piano – dijo Alice y Edward solo suspiro y me jalo hacia un hermoso piano de cola que estaba ahí, me sento en la silla de piano y luego el a mi lado, comenzo a tocar diferente tipo de notas, algunas eran felices, y otras alegres, me mostro una que le gustaba a Esme y distintas luego toco una melancolica al inicio y después como el tipico de una cancion de amor de piano con un final feliz.

- Que linda – le dije cuando termino

- La acabo de inventar – me dijo ruborizado

- Te quedo bien. – le dije

- Creo que no lo dices del todo racional – me dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondi, voltee mi cara a la pared y ví muchas fotos, toda una pared de fotos, me pare a observarlas, la mayoria se veían cuando Edward y sus hermanos eran mas chicos, habia una en la que podía notar cuando Edward veía, ya que estaba con un chico rubio Jasper y otro de pelo negro Emmet, los tres montados en tres bicis distintas y muy bonitas, los tres estaban riendo y jugando, y en otra que estaba a un lado se veía a Alice, Rose de niñas no tendrian mas de doce, aun lado de una cama de hospitales y del otro lado de la cama Jasper y Emmet al igual no parecian mas de doce años y en la cama estaba un niño pequeño con el cabello cobrizo, Edward, con la cara totalmente distinta al niño que reia, parecía infeliz, triste vacio, no sabia explicar las emociones que me embargaban, mas sin embargo se notaba su mirada perdida, de seguro fue cuando el perdio la vista, habia unas en las que Edward se veía en sus principios de adolescencia, con su piano sentado pero su cara era una sonrisa falsa, otra en la que el estaba en un hermoso jardín y su sonrisa era un poco mas emotiva, habia diferentes en las que se veía que era navidad decia Edward 15, Alice 15, Jasper 17, Rose 17, Emmet 17.5, en la cual estaban enfrente del arbol de navidad, ahí se veía Edward mas feliz, luego seguían unas donde se veían los regalos de Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet y otra donde estaba Edward con un Volvo detrás de él con un moño azul, Edward tenia una cara muy comica como "que rayos hare con esto" no pude evitar reír.

- Tan mal me veo – me dijo Edward

- No… ¿no sabia que el volvo era tuyo? – le dije

- Lo es, pero dime, ¿Qué se supone que hare con ese carro? No me dejan manejarlo, solo lo eh manejado una vez y fue cuando me lo dieron que por cierto casi choco solo fueron quince segundos. – me dijo

- No te quejes, al menos es un lindo carro

- No me importaria que fuera el mejor si no lo puedo manejar

- ¿en verdad quieres operarte? – le pregunte al ver su cara de "estoy pensando algo triste"

- Si, quiero ver la luz, los colores, las flores, el cielo, el mar, los árboles, la nieve, la lluvia, quiero mirar tus ojos, quiero asegurarme que estas conmigo y no es solo una ilucion muy buena, quiero ver a mi familia, ver muchas cosas que nunca eh visto, quiero ser yo quien te defienda y no tu a mi, quiero poder levantarte cuando caigas sin temor a pisarte, quiero ayudarte como tu lo haz hecho y guiarte por caminos que ninguno de los dos conocemos, quiero ser yo quien se enfrente al dragon y no tu quien me salve, quiero observar a quien me saco de mi pozo profundo, quiero verte y aunque nadie me dijera que seria una visión permanente me conformaria con un minuto verte a ti, quiero intentarlo, porque se que gano mas de lo que pierdo, vale el peligro a cambio de ver es un precio justo – me dijo, yo solo me acerque a él, y lo abrace ya que el ya se habia levantado de donde estaba antes.

- Te amo – le dije

- Eres la unica luz que puedo encontrar en esto – me dijo

- Espero no fallarte – le respondi

- Bella, Edward, ya esta lista la cena de ustedes – dijo Alice cuando llego, haciendo que Edward y yo saltaramos por la sorpresa

- ¿ustedes? – dijo Edward confundido

- Si, siganme – dijo Alice respondiendo a la pregunta de Edward, Edward tenia cara de confucion pero no dijo nada, Alice nos llevo a una puerta trasera de vidrio y la abrio, era… no podía describirlo, nos guiaban unos faros como en un camino, Alice nos dejo ahí en la puerta y me indico que siguieramos, las flores le daban un toque encantador ya que habia un caminito de piedras que debiamos seguir y las flores quedaban justo a los lados, no me habia dado cuenta que ya habia anochecido, lo que hacia que la luna llena le diera un toque muy hermoso a todo, comenzamos a caminar en silencio, al acercarnos se veía una mesa de cristal muy hermosa con solo dos sillas, pero no estaban una enfrente de otra en cambio estaban una a un lado de la otra, era encantadora, tenia un candelabro de color negro en el medio con las velas encendidas, habia dos copas, una para cada lugar y sus cubiertos correspondientes, definitivamente esta era la mejor cena que pude llegar a imaginar, me habia hecho la idea de cenar con toda la familia de Edward pero al parecer no era así, al llegar a la mesa, Edward se adelanto mas, y abrio la silla y me indico que me sentara, yo obedeci y el se fue a la otra silla que habiame sorprendio que supiera donde estabamos pero era su casa así que era normal supuse.

- ¿Qué tanto miedo da este lugar? – me dijo Edward

- Es muy lindo, las flores son hermosas, y la luna llena le da un toque encantador al lugar, lo adornaron como si fuese un restaurante cinco estrellas – le dije

- Al estilo Alice y Esme – dijo Edward

- Se ve bien, en verdad que tienes muy buen estilo con las flores se ven bien aun siendo de noche – le dije el se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al suelo

- Lo dices de manera irracional eso no cuenta, necesito traer a alguien que me odie y me diga lo bien que me queda el jardín – dijo bromeando por lo que le segui la corriente

- Puedo preguntarle a Mike si quieres

- No creo que quiera, saldría huyendo al recordar que lo golpeaste – y eso basto para que me sonrojara al recordarlo

- No me arrepiento – le dije

- Lo se, y yo tampoco que lo hayas golpeado, te quería preguntar …- en ese momento llego Emmet con una sonrisa malisiosa, supuse que estuvo todo el tiempo esperando para interrumpir.

- Su comida ya esta lista – dijo al estar aun lado de nuestra mesa

- Lindo atuendo – le dije

- Debía de vestirme según la ocacion y si la ocacion dice mesero me visto de esa manera – me dijo Emmet

- No mientas, Alice te obligo a usarlo – dijo Edward riendose

- No, ¿es que acaso no puedo vestir según la ocacion?... pero en fin la comida de esta noche sera… pasta italiana, acompañada de una deliciosa pero extravagante y para nada combinada cheese burger con ricas papas fritas, y el postre sera una deliciosa sorpresa, espero que disfruten su velada, los estare vigilando – dijo Emmet haciendo señas con sus dedos en sus ojos y luego hacia nosotros, después puso un plato enfrente de mi, era un plato de pasta italiana y puso otro donde venia la hamburguesa que se veía deliciosa y las papas fritas, después Emmet puso los platos de Edward en el mismo orden, puso una soda en la mesa y se fue de ahí. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, sin ninguno decir nada, hasta que recorde lo que me estaba diciendo Edward

- ¿Qué era lo que me querias preguntar?

- Oh… si, te quería preguntar si…

- Bella, Edward se me olvido el hielo, lo lamento – dijo Emmet, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Edward, dile a tu esclavo que no estaria mal que se limitara a quedarse dentro de la casa hasta que necesitemos el postre – le dije a Edward, mientras que Emmet me ponia una cara de terror y dolor fingida tocandose el corazon.

- Ya escuchasteis esclavo, lo que la señorita ordeno. – Emmet agacho su cabeza y se fue, después de dejar el hielo, que venia en un vaso especial para este.

- ¿Qué pregunta? – le volvi a decir, rogando que no volviera a interrumpirnos alguien

- Te quiero Bella… y por alguna extraña razón del destino tu me quieres a mi, se que quizás es demasiado corto el tiempo que nos conocemos, ni una semana, pero una parte me dice que si te dejo ir por mas tiempo me voy a arrepentir, mientras que otra enorme parte de mi, cree conocerte de toda la vida, te quiero, no se que va a pasar mañana, pasado o en un futuro, pero se lo que quiero hoy y lo que hoy quiero es estar contigo aceptando todo lo que digan de nosotros, pero la decisión… bueno la decisión final, solo tu la puedes dar, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me dijo, sentía como las lagrimas de felicidad caian por mi mejilla, definitivamente hoy habia llorado mas que nunca.

- Si, si quiero, si – le dije euforica, ¿Cómo era que un cuerpo soportaba tanta felicidad? No lo sabia.

- Gracias, te amo Bella. – me dijo y subio su mano con indecisión buscando mi cara yo la tome con mi mano y la lleve a mi cara, dejandola ahí, empezo a quitar mis lagrimas y se acerco a mi cara, yo solo cerre mis ojos, la sensación de tenerlo a escasos milímetros era perfecta, sentía su respiración en mi frente, y después como depositaba un beso en ella, luego movio sus dedos a mis labios y como si estuviera aprendiendo como llegar a ellos, bajo su cara a tal punto que su respiración la sintiera en mi boca, abrí mis ojos, y ahí estaba él con los ojos abiertos, sentía como si en verdad me pudiera mirar, pero sabia que no era así, se acerco el mas a mi y yo a él, me deje llevar cerrando mis ojos, en esto no era necesario ver nada solo la obscuridad que me ofrecia al cerrar mis parpados y sentir su aliento, el frio, su dedo que se quitaba de mi boca, nuestros labios se unieron el beso fue lindo y tierno al inicio hasta volverse apacionado y adictivo, haciendo un pacto de nuestro amor ciego, nos alejamos dejando solo nuestras frentes unidas.

- Te amo Edward – le dije

- Yo a ti Bella. – después de eso seguimos comiendo, la verdad era que la comida era deliciosa, muy rica y la hamburguesa sin duda alguna también lo era al igual que las papas fritas, aunque no combinaban mucho era exquisita, después de terminar de comer intente sacar platica con Edward.

- La comida estuvo deliciosa.

- Esme cocina muy bien, la pasta es mi comida preferida – me dijo

- La mía también – le respondi

- Guau… no me imagine que te gustara tanto para que fuera tu preferida – me dijo

- Lo es, desde que tengo memoria… luego siguen las papas fritas – le conte

- Yo prefiero las hamburguesas – me respondio, volvio a levantar su mano hasta llegar a mi cara sin mi ayuda - ¿Cómo es que alguien puede tener tanta suerte para estar a tu lado?

- Suerte es tenerte conmigo – le dije

- No, contigo a mi lado, no me importaria que esto fuera una ceguera permanente me bastaria con escuchar tu voz y sentirte a mi lado.

- Siempre estare contigo… aunque tu ceguera no fuera permanente

- No puedo encontrar nada mejor que tu, en verdad que eres mi unica luz inagotable de energia que podre encontrar en todo el universo. – me dijo

- Edward, Bella el postre ya es hora – dijo Emmet al llegar, lo que hizo que saltara de mi lugar ya que no lo habia visto llegar, Jasper venia con el, igual vestido de mesero, y empezo a recoger los platos de nosotros

- ¿les pagan bien? – dijo Edward burlandose

- Si, mama prometio comprarnos un play station nuevo, y juegos, aparte del permiso garantizado para este fin de semana – dijo Jasper orgulloso y luego se fue

- Bella, Edward el postre sorpresa especial deliciosa es un banana splits ¿Qué les parece? – dijo Emmet y dejo solo un plato en medio de mi y de Edward con dos cucharas en el, al parecer lo compartiríamos, luego se retiro.

- De seguro Rose lo hizo, es su postre favorito – me comento Edward

- Se ve rico – le dije

- No acostumbro a comer helado ni nada de postres pero solo por ti lo hare – me dijo

- Me gusta la idea de que lo comas … solo por mi – le respondi, Edward encontro rápido su cuchara y comenzo a comer, yo lo segui casi al instante, en verdad que sabia delicioso, era el mejor postre de toda mi vida

- Si engordo, te obligare a correr conmigo – me dijo bromeando, ya que era casi imposible que el corriera arriesgando su vida solo por adelgazar una que otra caloria.

- No te preocupes no lo notaras – le dije con humor negro

- ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por un ciego? – me dijo con un humor mucho mas negro que el mio.

- No me gusta tu humor tan negro Edward, cambio de tema – le dijo con la voz rota por su comentario, solo esperaba que no lo notara.

- Perdon, no debi decir eso – me dijo con su cara dolida.

- Esta bien no te preocupes así soy yo, no me controlo en nada – le dije

- Pero soy yo quien te hace llorar y eso no me gusta – me dijo

- No es cierto, solo es una tonteria lo que me pasa, no es nada, mis hormonas nunca han tenido un buen orden – le dije en broma

- No debi decirte eso, lo siento, no trates de culpar a tus hormonas, eso no funciona mucho, creeme – me dijo.

- Te perdono Edward, no me gusta tu humor negro, es demasiado contra ti, dices eso como si tu tuvieras la culpa y no la vida

- La vida no es la culpable de nada, solo se llama mala suerte para algunos, o como yo le digo destino. – me corrigió

- ¿destino?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el destino en todo esto? – le dije enojada

- En muchas cosas, velo de esta manera, si el destino no me hubiera quitado la vista, quizás nunca habria venido a Forks para estar en un lugar mas tranquilo, lo que me hubiese llevado a no conocerte, y no estar contigo – me respondio

- ¿crees que valgo todo tus sufrimientos a cambio de estar conmigo? – le pregunte

- Si pudiera elegir entre regresar el tiempo y nunca haber cruzado esa calle en mi bici o cruzarla y que me aseguren que te conocere eligiria la segunda sin pensarlo. – me dijo con voz seria

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – le dije de manera juguetona

- Si… pero creo que se me olvido, me lo podrias repetir. – me dijo siguiendome la corriente

- Resulta que tengo ahora a un novio amnésico, pero ya que… te amo… - le dije

- Casi me lo creo, pero no creo que se acerque a lo que yo te amo a ti – se acerco a mi y por segunda vez esa noche sus labios besaron los míos de una manera que me dejaba sin aliento, pero no me importaba la idea de respirar.

- Bella acaba de llamar tu papa y dice que ya es algo tarde – dijo Alice cuando llego con cara de disculpa pero alegre.

- Seguro… - dije y Edward tomo mi mano y nos levantamos juntos de ahí, al abrir la puerta Emmet tenia una cara demasiado interrogante y que daba miedo, sin contar la sonrisa enorme de su cara

- Edward Cullen, ¿me vas a presentar a mi nueva hermanita? – dijo dirigiendose a Ed

- Emmet te presento a Bella, Bella mi odioso hermano Emmet – dijo Edward

- Hola Bella, sabes algo Bella, te pareces demasiado a una amiga torpe de Edward… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Oh… tenia tu nombre… ¿no es una enorme concidencia? – dijo Emmet

- Si Emmet que concidencias, Bella necesita ir a su casa, nos tenemos que ir, nos llevas Rose – dijo Edward alzando un poco mas la voz para que escuchara Rosalie

- Seguro Edward, Emmet no molestes a Bella, que te va a golpear. – dijo Rose con una sonrisa

- Bah… esta Bella no hace nada ¿verdad nueva hermanita? La amiga de Edward la otra Bella esa si que golpea y si no me crees preguntenselo a Mike – dijo Emmet haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Emmet dejala en paz – dijo un Edward enfadado y divertido a la vez

- Bah… seguro, te espero en un rato Rose – dicho eso Emmet se fue y subio las escaleras.

- Vámonos Bella, Edward. – dijo Rose adelantandose

- Adios Bella, fue un gusto conocerte – dijo Esme al entrar de la mano con Carlisle

- Adios, el gusto fue mio

- Bella, nos gustaria… que fueras con nosotros a terapia, en el sentido mas positivo del asunto, necesito que Edward hable con el sicólogo por que al parecer el pobre aun no sabe nada de nada sobre Edward, necesitamos un punto que lo haga hablar – dijo Carlisle y detrás de el estaba Jasper con una sonrisa enorme, de seguro el le dijo a Carlisle sobre la nueva arma contra Edward, que era yo.

- Carlisle no es necesario que Bella valla, Bella no es…- lo interrumpi

- Quiero ir, sera divertido, a Charlie no creo que le moleste, solo creera que empiezo a aceptar mi locura, y quiero ayudar – le dije a Edward y agregue de manera maliciosa – dejame ir ¿si?... dime que si hazlo por mi

- Es injusto, te sacare de aquí antes de que te usen en mi contra – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero

- No hasta que me dejes ir contigo – le dije Alice se sujetaba con fuerzas la boca para no reír, pero Jasper ya no aguanto y reia sin poder parar

- Solo por ti Bella… ahora vámonos – me dijo y me saco a jalones de ahí, cuando salimos de la casa yo le di un fuerte abrazo de lado, sin dejar de caminar y luego le di un beso en la mejilla

- Te quiero.

- No es necesario que vallas – me respondio

- Quiero ir sera muy… ¿divertido? No lo se, quizás te diviertas – le dije

- De eso no hay duda, sabes que no solo estaras para escuchar ¿verdad? También hablaras y cuando digo hablaras es de que te torturara si es necesario para sacarte información – me dijo con una sonrisa esperando que cambiara mi decisión, llegamos al volvo de Edward y nos fuimos en la parte trasera Edward y yo.

- Aun así iré – le dije después de cinco minutos en silencio. El no dijo nada y yo tampoco. llegamos a la casa y me baje me despedi de Edward con un fugaz beso en sus dulces mejillas y Sali corriendo a la casa, viendo como se alejaba el carro de Edward, en verdad que no habia una cena mejor que la que yo tuve en este mundo.

* * *

**Espero ke les haya wustado... fue dedicado a todas las que me commentaron en el capi anterior... wiii**


	14. Una mentira

**Disclaimer... ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.,.. solo la historia es mia.**

**_Chicas mil gracias por commentarme n.n.... siempre es un placer para mi, leer sus commentarios, me alewra ke les wuste mi fic... _**

**_Manana empiezan mis clases, asi ke no se si subire, pero kisas si, solo ke tarde x.x_**

**_en fin lamento subir atardeada pero no estuve en la mañana para subir jeje en fin biee_**

**_capi dedicado a todas las chicas que me firmaron el capi anterior, gracias por leerme y commentarme_**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

POV EDWARD

Estaba feliz completamente feliz, nunca en mi vida habia sentido tannta paz, amor, alegria, felicidad, en otras palabras todo a la vez, Bella se habia convertido en cuestion de tres días conociendola mi luz, mi llave a mi salida, la persona que me rescato del laberinto, quien me saco de mi mansion, se habia convertido en mis ojos, en mi guia, pero especialmente ahora por fin mi novia, no podía caber mas de la felicidad sentía que explotaria, me alegraba que eso no pasara, pero sentía que eso me pasaria, anoche habia sido la mejor experiencia que tuve, la mejor cena que alguien puede tener, y tuve la mejor compañía que alguien podria llegar a desear, ya no aguantaba las ansias de salir de mi cuarto y terminar de cambiarme para poder estar con Bella y hablar y escucharla a ella, quería sentir otra vez sus dulces, calidos y tiernos labios, me estaba volviendo adicto de ellos y no me importaba.

Ya casi termino de alistarme solo falta ponerme un tenni y saldre corriendo de esta habitación, aunque eso implique rodar por las escaleras, no me interesa ahora nada de eso, termine de ponerme el tenni y Sali de mi cuarto a paso rápido, baje las escaleras…. Por fin en el recibidor, corri al comedor quizás ya estaba lista la comida.

- Alguien se desperto de muy buen humor – dijo Emmet con tono burlon, yo busque mi silla y me senté, comenze a tantear la mesa y al parecer ya estaba mi comida

- Emmet tu alteza exige silencio – le dije con el mismo tono de el, y comence a comer.

- Jaja… Edward, quería decirte que estuve pensando…- decia Alice pero Emmet la interrumpio

-Mama, mama, Esme, Alice ah pensado debemos irnos el fin del mundo ah llegado, noooo… - se escucho un debil golpe

- Cierra la boca Emmet – al parecer era Jasper el enojado y quizás también el que golpeo a Emmet

- Alguien se desperto de muy mal humor – dijo Emmet

- Mira Emmet una mas, y tus musculos no te salvaran – dijo una Alice enojada

- Tu y ¿Cuántos mas?... oh no, ¡por favor no Alice! ¡no le digas nada a los duendes por favor! – dijo un Emmet enfadoso

- Esta vez no te libraras de mi Emmet Cullen – dijo Alice

- Jajaja… - luego otro golpe que apenas se escucho – Alice eso me dolio mucho ¿Por qué lo hicistes?, ahora tendre que pedirle a un bebe que te enseñe a golpear – dijo Emmet burlandose de la fuerza de Alice

- Niños, ya basta, les dare una noticia – dijo Carlisle

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte

- Ya que Bella ira con Edward al sicologo le comente a él y me dijo que le gustaria que todos fueramos el domingo. ¿Qué dicen? Lo harian por Edward – dijo Carlisle

- ¿en verdad es necesario? Es decir, Bella tendra entretenido a Edward – dijo Rose, no la habia escuchado hasta ese momento

- Si es necesario, ¿Dónde quedo el apoyo a Edward? – dijo Carlisle

- Esta bien, pero si el doctor dice que haiga una segunda cita con el, eso lo eligiremos cada uno, sin ningún "¿Dónde quedo el apoyo de Edward?" – dijo Emmet

- Ok, y Edward el doctor dijo que al menos le gustaria que Bella fuera como minimo a cuatroo citas contigo como minimo – dijo Carlisle

- No te preocupes hare que firme que ese es el minimo… yo se lo adverti pero no, nadie me escucha – dije iba a decir "nadie escucha, siempre tengo que recordar que soy ciego no sordo" pero recorde la platica de Bella anoche y lo poco que le gustaba mi humor negro.

- Perfecto, nos vemos chicos – dijo Carlisle

- ¿alice que querias decirme? – le pregunte recordando la interrupcion de Emmet

- Oh… que…. ¿Qué dices si vamos por Bella? Así de ahí los llevamos con el doctor.

- Seguro – me apure a terminar y Sali a lavarme los dientes al baño

Cuando regrese al recibidor Alice me tomo de la mano y nos subimos al carro, nadie decia nada, y eso me dejaba mi mente en libre, en pensar en Bella, en sus manos, en su contorno de su cara, sus labios, sus labios al unirse con los míos, al escuchar sus te amos, y yo corresponderselos y viceversa.

- edward, ya llegamos, yo me bajo por ella, al parecer aun no sale – me dijo Alice

- seguro, yo aquí las espero – se escucho cuando se abrio y cerro la puerta ahora estabamos solamente Jasper y yo.

- No se si debería decirte pero Emmet se lo busco… ayer por la noche los grabaron, toda su cena, algún día lo veras. – me dijo Jasper, el era uno de los que mas tenian esperanzas en que yo volviera a ver y eso me alegraba.

- Eso espero, tan solo deseo que no sea demasiado tarde para la cirugia. – le dije

- Ten esperanza… ya vienen – me comento Jasper, haciendo que mi corazon fuera a mil por hora.

- Hola Edward – dijo Bella después de que se escucho que cerraba la puerta

- Hola… ¿le dijistes a tu papá sobre el sicologo?

- Si… recuerdas lo que dije ayer… que mi papá creeria que estaba aceptando mi locura… utilizo estas palabras "oh… me alegra que intentes salir por la via buena Bella, es lo mejor que pudistes hacer, hablar con alguien especializado te ayudara" y cuando le dije porque iría solo se quedo callado y después dijo "lo lamento, pero claro ve…" y crei escuchar algo muy bajo como un "alomejor en ella funciona algo" – yo solo me reia por sus imitaciones de su padre

- De seguro escuchastes mal, pero… estas segura de esto, es decir, el doctor no es como los otros es … da miedo las primeras quince seciones – le dije con la esperanza de que me diera la razón

- No, no me hechare atrás, firmare si es necesario para que me creas – dijo Bella

- Perfecto, Bella… Carlisle me dio esta hoja me dijo que te dijera que debias de firmar un contrato como minimo cuatro seciones… dos semanas – dijo Alice supuse que le entrego un papel diciendo eso.

- Toma… lo hago por ti Edward, quiero ayudarte. – me dijo Bella

- Me ayudarias si no fueras, sera demasiado vergonzoso. – le avise

- No me interesa

- Solo te aviso – después de eso nadie dijo nada, y se volvio un comodo silencio, sentí cuando el carro freno y suspire, las miradas de todos de seguro se concentrarian en nosotros y Bella seria quien tuviese que soportarlas, supongo que si ella preferia no hacer publico nuestro noviazgo lo entenderia, ni siquiera me quejaria al final de todo la mayor parte de las personas cuerdas conocen a las personas y luego salen con ellas, yo en cambio solo tres días después de conocer a Bella ya salia con ella, escuche como dos puertas se abrian, de seguro Alice y Jasper.

- Te amo – me dijo Bella.

- Yo a ti… si quieres dar un tiempo sin hacer mas publico lo nuestro… lo comprendo – le dije, Bella solo se rio

- No me importa lo que opinen ellos, solo me importa lo que opinemos tu y yo, los demás solo… los ignoraremos. – me dijo Bella tomando mi mano, y jalandome para que nos bajaramos, una vez fuera del carro, sentí las miradas de todos en nosotros, esto si que seria malo para ella.

POV BELLA

Todas las miradas estaban jsuto en mi cuando Sali del carro y después en Edward una vez que el estuvo fuera del carro, me sentía nerviosa, como desearia no ver, o al menos ser invisible, pero todo lo valia por estar con Edward.

Voltee a ver a Edward, solo para ver su cara de seguro escuchaba mil veces mejor que yo, pero su cara era relajada, pero se podía notar el estrés, sonrio de manera melevola, y se acerco a mi cara, yo solo sentía su intoxicante perfume y aliento en mi cara, se acerco a un mas a mis labios y yo al de él, uniendo nuestros labios de manera dulce y apasionada a la vez, al separar nuestros labios empeze a escuchar los murmullos de todos, pero no me importo, no estando con Edward, podria soportar esto y muchas cosas mas, pero solo con Edward a mi lado, me tomo de la mano y yo la aprete fuerte, empezamos a caminar hacia la primer clase que nos tocaba juntos, la unica que no teníamos juntos era cuando a mi me tocaba la ultima, me preguntaba mentalmente si Edward llevaria deportes.

Paso la primer clase demasiado rápido para mi gusto, no cabe mencionar que al entrar todos se nos quedaron mirando, en la segunda no hubo quien no nos mirara, Jessica me mato con su mirada, pero la intente ignorar, en la tercera paso demasiado rápido me preguntaba si me sentaria con mis amigos, o con Edward y su familia, pero el respondio mi pregunta sin que yo la mencionara cuando termino la clase.

- Te sentaras con nosotros ¿verdad? – me pregunto Edward

- Solo si tu quieres que yo este ahí contigo. – le respondi

- Tu sabes que yo quiero que siempre estés conmigo, así que si. – me respondio con una sonrisa torcida.

- Esta bien – le dije y lo tome de la mano para salir, al entrar a la cafetería todos se quedaron mirando en mi direccion, pero como si Edward quisiera hacerme sufrir mas, paso su mano por mi cintura, la cual ni siquiera intente quitar, en verdad era agradable esa cercania.

En la mesa de los Cullen todos me dedicaron una sonrisa de comprensión y de esas que dicen "no quisieramos estar en tu lugar"

- Hola Bella… hola Edward – dijo Rose con una sonrisa, me alegraba que al parecer ella y yo nos comenzaramos a entender.

- Hola a todos – dije con un intento de sonrisa.

- Oyes Bella ¿no haz visto a la amiga de Edward… la que se parece mucho a ti en todo solo que ella es su amiga y tu su novia? – me dijo Emmet para molestarme mientras yo me sentaba a un lado de Edward.

- Emmet deja de molestarla, te lo advierto – dijo un Edward molesto y enfadado

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento Bella… Edward prometo no hablar mas de la otra Bella. – dijo Emmet.

- Emmet son la misma Bella, ambas - Dijo Rose con los ojos hacia arriba

- Mmm aguafiestas – respondio Emmet molesto

- Bella… quería saber si hoy después de que termine la cita con el sicologo de Edward… - dijo Alice

- Ya dicelo rápido Alice, Bella ¿te gustaria salir con nosotras iremos de compras? – dijo Rose, me asombro que ya me aceptara

- Creo que estaria…- pero Edward me interrumpio

- Alice, Rose, quiero a Bella sin traumas, aparte dudo que ir con ustedes de compras, pero si tu quieres arriesgarte Bella, yo te avise – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Ah… no sera tan larga la ida de compras ¿verdad? – pregunte

- Solo dos o tres horas Bella – dijo Alice, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco, si eso no era o aparentaba no ser nada para ellas, no quería saber que seria una ida de compras larga.

- No lo se Alice… ¿puedo ir Edward? – le pregunte rogando que dijera que no.

- No creo que quieras ir, mejor otro día aparte el sicologo te va a traumar, por que no van mejor el sabado – dijo Edward

- Seguro, aparte ese día tendremos nuestro día solo de chicas, así que estaria bien que fueras Bella. – dijo Rose

- Claro, estaria bien – comence a comer lo que Jasper nos acababa de traer, ya que tenia algo de hambre, Edward también comenzo a comer lo de su bandeja.

- Jasper, tengo una pregunta a donde va a salir Carlisle el sabado – pregunto Emmet

- Emm… con Edward, saldran a ver a Francis – dijo Jasper

- No sabia que iba a salir con Carlisle – dijo Edward

- Si, ayer saco la cita por la noche y el le dijo que tenia libre el sabado – no entendía nada quien era Francis, ¿cita?, ¿cita de que?

- Oh – fue todo lo que dijo Edward, voltee a ver a alguien para ver si ellos entendian algo, pero sus caras eran todas distintas, Alice tenia su semblante triste y parecía que quería llorar, Emmet ya no tenia en su cara una sonrisa en cambio su cara denotaba miedo y dolor, Rose parecía que intentaba poner una sonrisa en su cara pero denotaba dolor y al mismo tiempo esperanza

- ¿Quién es Francis Edward? – no aguante la duda así que eso no pude mas y pregunte, aparte no perdia nada en preguntar.

- Es… un amigo de Carlisle – yo no dije nada, pero ví como Rosalie lo difulminaba con la mirada, mientras que Jasper y Alice tenian cara de comprender la situación.

- Oh, eso suena bien

- Si, supongo que si, hace tiempo que no lo veo – me dijo

Entonces sono el timbre dando terminado el almuerzo todos nos levantamos y Edward y yo y nos dirigimos a biologia, Mike estaba parado en la puerta platicando con Eric y cuando nos vio se metio al salon, yo ni siquiera dije nada, entramos a la clase, el profesor ya estaba ahí, no cabe mencionar que todos se nos quedaron mirando pero los ignore lo mejor que pude, en nuestro asiento Edward y yo no pudimos hablar ya que el maestro estaba hablando y diciendo que haría un examen oral la proxima semana a los que no prestaran atención en esta clase, así que ni Edward ni yo hablamos, la clase paso muy rápido, estar con Edward hacia que todas mis clases fueran demasiado rápido, al tocar para cambiar de clase Edward me hablo.

- Bella te veo en la salida, yo paso por ti.

- Seguro, te estare esperando – le dije y comenzamos a salir de ahi, Emmet lo esperaba en la puerta pero estaba demasiado serio para ser Emmet

- Te amo, nos vemos Bella – me dijo, cuando le solte la mano

- Adios Edward, te amo – y al decir eso me fui de ahí, a mi clase de tortura personal

POV EDWARD

Sabia que cuando Bella estuviera lo suficiente lejos Emmet comenzaria a cuestionarme o a criticarme, pasaron unos dos minutos, no nos habíamos movido de ahí.

- hola Emmet – le dije, sabiendo que el ahí estaria

- Hola Edward… se que no es mi problema Edward pero ¿Por qué razón cuerda no le dijistes la verdad a Bella? – me dijo con voz enojada

- Se la dije, le dije que Francis era amigo de mi Carlisle y hace tiempo que no lo veo – dije sincero, saliendome por la tangente

- Oh, claro, pero querido hermanito se te olvido mencionar la parte de que Francis es tu doctor, y que sera quien te operara tus ojos, para que puedas ver, y no solo iras a una visita con él, iras a hacerte unos estudios. – dijo, yo solo agache mi cabeza, era verdad, en muchos sentidos le habia mentido a Bella, pero yo sabia que ella no entenderia, si le decia toda la verdad.

- Ya entendi Emmet, pero que es lo que debía hacer, decirle todo eso a Bella y que se enojara y me diera otro discurso que solo me hace sentir mal, pero claro como siempre no importa lo que haga me equivoco, pero le dire hoy a Bella, toda la verdad de quien es Francis, sin resumir nada importante – le dije

- Ese es mi hermanito – dijo Emmet con voz alegre, luego me tomo la mano y caminamos hasta nuestra clase.

La clase fue la mas larga, o al menos para mi, rogue para que la maestra tuviera algún asunto familiar, pero eso no paso, no dejaron tarea y eso fue bueno, hasta el momento no dejaban casi nada de tareas, solo una que otra, Emmet me distraia mucho en esta materia porque se la pasaba tarareando una cancion que le gustaba y yo le mandaba codazos al azar, pero eso solo lo callaba por tres minutos o cinco, era desesperante, necesitaba que Bella le enseñara a guardar silencio, aunque no fuera tan comodo este que con el que tengo con Bella, pero al menos me conformaba con que Emmet no tarareara, por fin tocaron para salir, y me levante rápido, haciendo que Emmet me siguiera, tomara mi mano y la zarandeara, esta vez no dije nada solo perderia tiempo, empezamos a caminar y de repente sentí su mano en mi cadera.

- Emmet basta – le dije

- Hui… esta bien, esta bien – dijo enojado quitando su mano de ahí y volviendo a tomar mi mano, entonces recorde que no le dije nada de ir por Bella – Emmet, tengo que ir por Bella a deportes, le dije que yo iría por ella – le avise

- ¿y a donde crees que vamos? Es obvio que debemos ir por ella, se te ve en la cara que sufriras un colapso si no nos apuramos… ya llegamos- me dijo y paramos – aun no sale nadie, el maestro les esta dando una explicación, ahora van todos a cambiarse de ropa. – me aviso, pasaron al menos cinco minutos hasta que volvi a escuchar muchos pasos en la direccion de nosotros

- ¡oyes Bella! – la voz de Mike me sorprendio, y me enojo que le volviera a hablar a Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres Newton? – dijo una Bella enfadada

- Solo quería pedirte disculpas, me comporte muy mal contigo, me merecia lo que me dijistes, perdon, me gustaria volver a intentar ser tu amigo – dijo Mike, parecía sincero, sentía algo de rabia, ira, no sabia como expresarlo, eran muchos sentimientos a la vez, es que quizás yo quería que Newton se disculpara conmigo y no con Bella, o ¿si no que era?

- Creo que podemos intentarlo Mike, pero al que debes pedir perdon es a Edward – dijo Bella

- No te preocupes, lo hare, solo quería pedirte primero a ti perdon porque no merecias nada de lo que te dije, me comporte muy mal.

- ¿Eso significa que Edward si merecia que lo golpearas? – pregunto Bella otra vez enojada

- No, yo no dije eso, solo que me interesa mas tu amistad, pero como dije le pedire perdon a Edward, por todo lo que le hice, pero es que no me pude controlar, lo siento Bella, no volvera a pasar – dijo Mike

- Eso espero Mike, nos vemos luego me tengo que ir. – dijo Bella, haciendo que mis celos aumentaran ¿es que acaso Bella quería verlo luego? – Hola Edward, Emmet – dijo Bella supuse que ya hacia salido de nosotros, y para confirmar eso, tomo mi mano entre sus delgadas y delicadas manos

- Adios Bella me tengo que ir, antes que Rose se valla sin mi, nos vemos luego Edward – dijo Emmet

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunte a Bella para romper el hielo

- Emm… no me cai, ¿y tu? – me pregunto ella

- Fue lenta la clase – me limite a decirle, luego comenzamos a caminar en silencio ya que ninguno tenia nada que decir.

- Hola Edward, Bella lista para ir con el doctorcito de Edward ¿o no?- dijo Alice

- Si.

- Entonces vámonos que en treinta minutos debemos estar ahí. – dijo Jasper

-Perfecto – dije sarcásticamente, luego nos subimos al carro, en silencio se hizo todo el viaje, debía asumir muchas cosas en estos momentos, la cita con el sicoloco seria mi tortura personal y mas ahora con Bella ahí.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya wustado mushop n.n

dejen commentarios...


	15. Malditho sicoloco PFF

Hola chicas "ESPECIAL DIA DE REYES"

lamento subir super tarde pero es mejor esto ke nunka...

en fin espero ke les awrade...

mil tanks por sus commentarios...

* * *

CAPITULO 14

POV BELLA

Estabamos ahora esperando en la sala de espera en un comodo silloncito que habia ahí, tenia la mano de Edward aferrada a la mía, mientras que el hacia pequeños circulos con sus dedos en mi mano, no estaba así por no querer entrar, si no por lo que me podía llegar a esperar.

- Bella si no quieres entrar te puedes quedar aquí afuera el doctor lo entendera – me dijo Edward

- Quiero hacerlo – le dije convencida

- No es una obligación y se que no quieres – me respondio

- Quiero intentarlo, no puede ser tan malo – le dije intentando creer en mis palabras y convencerme a mi misma, mas que a él, _quien te manda a venir, **tenia que venir por que quiere demostrar que siempre estare con él, **_evite prestarles atención a mis voces.

- Si tu lo dices – dijo con voz ironica, pero antes de que yo pudiera defenderme la secretaria hablo

- Su turno joven Cullen, y…. Swan, ya es su turno – dijo me di cuenta de el poco valor que le daba a mi apellido y de la manera en el que dijo el de Edward pero evite prestar atención.

- Seguro, vámonos Bella, es hora de que muestres tu fuerza – dijo Edward, y me jalo para levantarme, el me empezo a guiar hacia la puerta de el sicologo, supuse que ya sabia la cuenta de pasos, o como llegar ahí, abrio la puerta y entramos.

El lugar se veía acogedor, habia un sofa pequeño, y dos sillas enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba del otro lado un hombre de no mas de treinta, cabello negro, se veía que era musculoso y tenia su pinta de alguien guapo, con ojos azules, sentí que se me quedo mirando de mas y luego a Edward y se concentro en nuestras manos unidas poniendo los ojos en blanco, o eso fue lo que crei ver _te estas volviendo una paranoica Bella._  
- Buenos días Edward, ¿Cómo estas?... tu haz de ser Isabella, es un gusto conocerte – dijo de una manera seductora, _en verdad que estas mal amiga._

- Solo Bella Doc y bien gracias por preguntar – contesto Edward, luego me jalo al sofa, y se sento ahí haciendome un espacio a su lado, que yo tome enseguida.

- Ok, empezare presentandome Bella y luego comenzaremos con la sesión, Mi nombre es Benjamin Scott y estare con ambos cuatro sesiones, ya que soy el sustituto del Doctor Austin Fox por que tomo vacaciones en fin, es momento de comenzar, Bella por ser tu primer sesión te dejare elegir, ¿quieres que comienze contigo o con Edward? – me pregunto

- Con Edward así podre aprender como es todo esto – dije

- Muy bien… Edward dime ¿Aun escribes en tu cuaderno de pensamientos?, el doctor me dijo que te preguntara sobre eso y luego dire el porque – le pregunto

- Si

- ¿desde cuando llevas escribiendo en este cuaderno?

- Lo cambie empezando en diciembre hace un poco mas de un mes

- ¿puedes contarme alguna diferencia que notes en ti mismo?

- Supogo… soy mas abierto con mi familia, mas… feliz, alegre, convivo mas.

- ¿la escuela te ah ayudado en algo?

- Si creo que si

- ¿en que sentido?

- Conoci a Bella – dijo Edward, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Bella tengo una pregunta hacia ti… ¿Cuánto llevas conociendo a Edward? – eso hizo que me sonrojara mas, voltee a ver a Edward y el estaba igual que yo

- Nos conocemos desde este martes – le dije

- Técnicamente cuatro días… ¿no se conocieron antes en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela?

- No – respondio Edward

- Edward, Carlisle me comento que Bella y tu eran… algo así como novios ¿me equivoco?

- Somos novios, ¿eso que tiene que ver en esto? – dijo Edward algo frustrado

- Bella ¿no crees que es demasiado poco tiempo para conocerce y ya ser novios? – dijo el doctor dirigiendose a mi sentí que se me quedaba mirando mas de lo normal pero no le tome importancia.

- No, Edward y yo nos conocemos, sabemos como somos, nuestros caracteres, quizás algunos detalles de promedio, pero se que eso no importa. – dije

- Edward ¿opinas igual que Bella o quieres decir algo mas?

- Pienso igual que Bella y quiero agregar que… si no nos conocemos aun por completo tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. – dijo Edward convencido

- Bella no quiero sonar grosero o imprudente, pero… ¿Por qué una chica como tu andaria con alguien con la incapacidad de Edward? – esa pregunta hizo que me sintiera mal, voltee a ver a Edward y su cara estaba herida y dolida, no me gusto verlo así, por lo que tome su mano con mas fuerza y puse mi cabeza en su hombro

- Edward es la mejor persona que pude haber conocido, es noble, dulce, caballeroso, tierno, inteligente, es amable y muy lindo con todas las personas que lo rodean, no ver no significa que no te puedes enamorar de alguien y ser correspondido, aparte yo lo amo y aunque fuera sordo, mudo, ciego incluso si no pudiera caminar, yo lo amaria, porque seguiria siendo mi Edward – dije convencida de eso y mucho mas, luego le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Edward

- Te amo – me dijo demasiado bajo para que no escuchara el doctor

- ¿estas enamorado Edward de Bella? – esa pregunta me dejo boquiabierta.

- Si – dijo sin pensarlo

- Muy bien esto es lo que haremos en esta sesión se van a abrir como nunca antes lo hicieron con nadie, Bella empieza, habla todo sobre ti, hasta donde tengo entendido te mudastes a vivir aquí a Forks, porque no empiezas por las razones que te llevaron a eso – di un suspiro de resignacion _tu te lo buscastes, **pudistes quedarte en casa pero no**_. Al parecer ambas voces estaban en mi contra

- Mis papas estan divorciados… mi mama se volvio a casar, por lo que Phil viajaba mucho y mi mama se quedaba muy triste con esos viajes de él, así que decidi venir a vivir aquí a Forks con mi papá de una manera casi permanente. – le dije en resumen

- Eso suena creible sabes Bella, pero no demasiado… dime … ¿Quién te rompio el corazon? – eso hizo que me quedara con la boca abierta por lo grosero que se escucho, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Cómo me podía hablar de esa manera tan grosera?, _maldito ¿Quién demonios se cree? **Es un mugre tonto tarado, **_me alegro que las tres por fin pensaramos igual**_._**

- Disculpe – dije enfadada incluso mas que cuando golpee a Mike

- Si ya sabes, algunas chicas en su adolescencia salen heridas, alguna mala relacion, un chico obsesionado contigo… incluso si quisistes salir de una relacion por que era muy fisica… ya sabes, solo quería tener relaciones sexuales contigo o quizás en tu escuela anterior tu reputacion estaba muy mal o salio de control, algo mas especifico es que tenias relaciones con el equipo deportivo de tu escuela o con los… - las palabras de él hacian que me pusiera roja de furia y mis lagrimas salieran, pero por suerte fue interrumpido

- Benjamin ya entendimos, ya, cierra la boca, yo a diferencia de ti, creo en sus palabras, por que no te callas y continuas saltandote todo eso, yo creo en lo Bella me diga. – dijo Edward y después beso mi frente yo solo abrace su brazo con los míos

- Perdon, me deje llevar, quiero agregar que soy una persona directa y que dice lo que piensa sin importar la situación, ¿entonces Edward crees en todo lo que te dice Bella?

- Si

- ¿nunca le haz mentido en nada Bella a Edward? – lo pense pero no encontre ninguna mentira

- No, nunca, ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Y Bella ¿tu crees en lo que te dice Edward?

- Si

- Edward, ¿alguna vez le haz mentido a Bella en lo que sea? – espere su respuesta pero no llegaba.

- ¿Edward?, el doctor te hizo una pregunta – le dije quizás no la escucho bien

- Lo se, la escuche… lo siento Bella, pero si lo eh hecho – dijo eso me dolio en una parte de mi pecho, voltee a ver de reojo al doctor y el tenia una sonrisa en su cara, lo ignore

- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué? – le dije con voz rota.

- Hoy, en la cafetería de la escuela… ¿podemos hablarlo después "solos"? – dijo remalcando la palabra, le iba a decir que no, pero al recordar la sonrisa de Benjamin cambie mi respuesta

- Si, después hablamos

POV EDWARD

Me sentía mal, por mentirle y aun mas mal por el tono de su voz pero me asombro que estuviera de acuerdo en hablar conmigo en otro lugar, no solo fue una mentira para mi, ya que eso definiria si me operaba o no y sabia que Bella no quería repudia la idea y era como engañarla .

- Edward habla ahora tu de… - hizo una pausa detenida y luego continuo – dime exactamente y con detenimiento… ¿Por qué se te metio la idea y justo ahora de operarte? – dijo Benjamin como todo un profesional dejando sus arranques anteriores.

- Creo que principalmente es porque quiero volver a ver, hay muchas cosas que me estoy perdiendo actualmente, pero solo hay algunas de las cuales en verdad me motivan a operarme – dije serio

- ¿y esas cuales son?

- Principalmente Bella y mi familia – dije sin pensarlo

- Antes también tenias a tu familia Edward ¿Qué es lo que cambio Bella?

- Muchas cosas, sin ella mi vida seguiria siendo solo como una rutina que seguir, antes no tenia a nadie con quien querer estar, antes mi mejor amigo y quien estaba ahí para no criticarme y saber lo que pensaba era mi cuaderno de pensamientos, ahora Bella es mucho mas alla de una mejor amiga, y es a la unica con quien me gustaria abrirme sin reservas – dije recalcando el "unica"

- Entonces dejame ver si entiendo, antes tu vida técnicamente era un hueco profundo de depresion y tu familia no era exactamente un punto de distracción a tu ceguera solo eran según los expedientes de Austin, solo eran personas a las cuales quieres mucho y siempre estan ahí contigo apoyandote mas sin embargo tu te dabas por una molestia para ellos y como no tenias ningún punto de motivación, no te motivaba la idea de operarte, pero ahora que tienes a Bella esa idea la quieres mas que a nada, quieres ver ya que ahora tienes a Bella… pregunta ¿Qué pasaria si Bella…pasa a diario… se enfada de ti o deja de amarte? – a esa pregunta no tenia respuesta no me habia planeado esa idea en mi cabeza, era insoportable la idea de creer que ella no me quisiera o amara.

- No se, no se que responder a eso.

- Hare una mas sencilla ¿Qué pasaria si Bella no te quisiera o te dejara de querer con el tiempo, por que no puedes ver? - esa pregunta hizo que me doliera todo el cuerpo, no me imaginaba mi mundo sin ella y si ella me dejaba por ser ciego no tendría sentido nada mi vida, así que no sabia que podria pasar conmigo.

- Esa seria su decisión y yo la aceptaria sin restrincciones – le dije

- Yo nunca te dejare Edward, ¿lo sabes verdad? – me dijo Bella, yo solo asenti

- Ahora pasare contigo Bella… dime ¿Qué opinas de la operación de Edward?

- Creo que es tonta, arriesga su vida solo por verme, no es algo que una persona cuerda hace, estoy en desacuerdo con eso, yo lo amo como es, siempre Edward y no me importa su ceguera, ni lo que opinen los demás – dijo Bella sin pensarlo dos veces

- Esa es tu manera de ver, pero ahora ponte en el lado de Edward cambien papeles, tu eres una chica ciega y Edward es el chico nuevo de Forks y puede ver, estan enamorados, pero tu quieres conocerlo, verlo, saber que esta ahí aunque lo escuches quieres asegurarte – dijo Benjamin, en verdad que me comenzaba a agradar, si yo no pude convencer a Bella de que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo el doctor lo iba a lograr de esta manera y si no nada.

- Creo que… pero no es el caso… y a mi no me importa que Edward sea ciego. – dijo Bella

- Nunca dije que al cambiar papeles a Edward le importara que fueras ciega o que no le importara, dije lo que tu querias. – dijo Benjamin

- Eso… yo… no es… no lo se – dijo Bella, quizás eso cambiaria su forma de ver.

- Ahora regresemos los papeles a su lugar tal y como son, ¿Bella si en ti se basara la decisión de que Edward se haga la cirugia cual seria tu respuesta? – dijo Benjamin, al parecer estaba de mi lado eso si era bueno o al menos solo para mi.

- Creo que… creo que opinaria que es la decisión de el y si en verdad eso quiere se la puede hacer… incluso aunque no este yo muy de acuerdo. – dijo con voz rota, no me gustaba , por lo que busque su cara hasta sentirla, una vez que sentí sus mejillas quite sus lagrimas que caian.

POV BELLA

Al parecer el doctorsito se estaba lleno en mi contra haciendome ver que Edward merecia la oportunidad de volver a ver y no es que yo no pensara lo mismo el problema era que Edward podía llegar a quedar peor o morir y eso seria insoportable para mi.

- Muy bien… ahora Edward cambiaremos otra vez los papeles, tu puedes ver y Bella es ciega, ella quiere operarse y tu no, pero ella puede morir en la operación o quedar mal algo, o en coma, son muchos riesgos y a ti no te importa para nada que Bella sea ciega, mas sin embargo existe la parte en la cual ella puede morir o quedar incluso peor – dijo el doctor poniendose de mi lado eso me gustaba mucho mas, quizás esto haría que Edward cambiara su manera de ver, se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que Edward hablo

- Es la decisión de ella y yo la apoyaria en cualquiera, incluso si eso la lleva a la muerte, quizás intentaria hacerla cambiar de parecer pero si en verdad es lo que quiere me resignaria – eso me dejo sin palabras, no parecía que mentia pero podía ser solo una encrucijada o algo con doble sentido algo así como "Escucha y haz lo que digo".

- ¿estas seguro de eso?, no importaria el riesgo de que ella muriera. – lo reto el doctor

- Intentaria convencerla y advertirle de todo incluso persuadirla diciendole el dolor que me causaría a mi si no saliera bien… la operación… pero si ella se aferra a su decisión se que nada la hara cambiar de parecer – dijo Edward seguro de sus palabras.

- Regresemos los papeles a su normalidad… ¿te harias la operación con el riesgo de morir y dejar a Bella sin ti? – en verdad me empezaba a caer mejor este doctor aparte de que la cara de Edward no tenia precio, era como si hubiese estado estudiando para un examen toda una noche y la pregunta que viene son las que por racionalismo las hacen mas sin embargo esa nunca se le vino a la mente que vendria y no la estudio y tampoco la sabe.

- Yo… yo… no,... tengo esperanza de que saldra bien… gano mas de lo que pierdo… yo no... no se que responder – dijo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos, yo solo lo abrase mas y le di un beso en su mejilla, sabia que era algo que Edward quería con toda el alma, algo que Edward en verdad deseaba y yo no podía imponerme entre algo que el deseaba.

- Entonces estas de acuerdo con Bella a que no te hagas esa operación.

- Dejaria todos mis deseos y esperanzas por estar con Bella, también dejaria la oportunidad de ver solo por ella. – dijo Edward con voz resignada, yo quería ser quien lo apoyara en todo, en cambio estaba haciendo que sus deseos los dejara por mi, debía yo darle fe de que todo saldría bien y nada pasaria mas sin embargo, no lo estaba apoyando en nada.

- Edward, yo te voy a apoyar en la decisión de hacer tu operación, quiero que eso hagas, operate, intentemoslo juntos, si existe una posibilidad de que vuelvas a ver y tu la quieres yo también, quiero apoyarte en esa decisión, no la dejes… - le dije a punto de sentir como mis lagrimas salían de mi cara, Edward volteo a donde me encontraba yo y me dedico una sonrisa torcida

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?, pero es verdad lo que dije, no quiero esa oportunidad si existe el riesgo de perderte. – me dijo yo solo lo intentaba asimilar y decir algo coherente y que lo hiciera cambiar esa manera pero el doctor las encontro mas rápido.

- Miren ya casi termina su sesion, el domingo vamos a volver a hablar del tema con toda tu familia Edward, y tu debes estar Bella, pero hasta el domingo les dare dos tareas diferentes a cumplir.

- ¿tareas? – dijo Edward divertido por la idea

- Si, Edward tu tarea sera hablar sobre este tema con Bella a solas, van a tocar todos los puntos y el domingo me diras ambos puntos de vista y el resultado final y Bella tu tarea sera mas distinta, Edward le daras a Bella tu cuaderno de pensamientos el ultimo que hicistes dijistes que empezastes en diciembre así que Bella solo leerias un poco mas de un mes de los pensamientos de Edward y el domingo me diras lo que opinas, pero hay reglas sobre este tema, no puedes criticar los puntos de vista de Edward, esa fue su manera de pensar, y el domingo me diras la diferencia que encuentras, ¿entendido?

- Me gusta mi tarea – dije con una sonrisa.

- Eso no es justo es como estar entre la espada y la pared, son mis pensamientos es … como un diario es personal – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero

- Es la tarea de Bella y… aparte ella al parecer es parte ahora de tu vida por eso debes prestarselo y el domingo ella te lo devolvera, hoy debes de darselo. – le dijo el doctor – ya pueden irse ah terminado la hora. – al decir eso Edward dio un suspiro demasiado sonoro que me hizo reír pero antes de que preguntara me levante y lo jale para que nos fueramos.

Al salir de ahí sentí como me relajaba y Edward al parecer estaba igual que yo… no había sido la mejor idea venir.

* * *

ESPERO QUE COMMENTEN EN LOS DOS CAPIS... ME WUSTARIA ESO... EN FIN LAS VEO EN EL SIWIENTE...


	16. Mi libro de pensamientos

hO0OLA CHICAS...

este siwe siendo el ESPECCIAL DIA DE REYES...

ESPERO KE LES WUSTE,...

* * *

CAPITULO 15

POV EDWARD

Comenzamos a caminar rápido, al parecer Bella tenia tantas ganas de salir como yo, pero yo solo quería salir para evitar volverme a topar con Benjamin, aun no podía olvidar como todas las palabras las decia con doble sentido, me estaba hartando la idea de tener que venir aquí otras tres sesiones mas y que Benjamin fuera quien nos atendiera, yo quería a Austin, el era mi doctor, se habia convertido en un amigo para mi, y sabia que el era cientos de veces mejor doctor que Benjamin.

- ¡EDWARD! ¡DETENTE! – los gritos de Benjamin detrás de nosotros hizo que nos detuviéramos, solo rogaba por que al menos fuera rápido y después nos pudieramos ir.

- ¿Qué pasa Benjamin?

- Lo siento Edward, se me olvido decirles una parte de la tarea de Bella.

- ¿Cuál es? – dije enfadado, de por si esa "tarea de Bella" me perjudicaba mas a mi que a ella

- Bueno Bella el doctor Austin me pidio que les dejara estas tareas y Bella tienes que leer el cuaderno de Edward, cuando el este contigo y en voz alta, aparte de esa manera si tienes alguna duda Edward te la respondera… Adios. – dijo yo solo no me lo podía creer, ¿acaso podía ser incluso peor?

- Nos vamos a divertir Edward – me dijo Bella de manera malisiosa y después poso sus labios en los míos, a lo cual yo le respondi lo mejor que pude.

- Te arrepentiras de querer leer mis pensamientos pero… ese sera tu problema, nunca me escuchas, y tampoco aprendes la leccion – le dije recordando los avisos que le dije cuando hablábamos de venir a el sicologo y ahora ambos habíamos sufrido por su idea.

- Oh lo lamento otra vez Edward, Bella. – dijo Benjamin _¿es que acaso nunca se va a largar?, ¿Por qué no deja de buscar pretextos para hablar con MI Bella._

- ¿Qué es? – le dije enojado, solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con perjudicarme a mi

- Esto te va a convenir Edward, Bella cuando termines de hacer tu tarea, la siguiente parte de esta es… que deberas hacer tu también un cuaderno de pensamientos o si prefieres hacer un diario no importaria, toma… el doctor Austin me lo dio y me dijo que te lo diera, al parecer Carlisle le hablo y el doc tenia varios en su oficina y me dijo cual te diera – eso me gusto al menos quizás Bella sufriria la misma humillación que yo.

Llegamos a mi casa rápido, Carlisle habia pasado por nosotros al sicologo, y ahora nos encontrabamos solos en mi cuarto, sabia que Bella de un momento a otro explotaria y me diria que le diera mi cuaderno de pensamientos pero eso era algo mio, era algo personal, yo nunca le diria que me diera su diario, si es que tenia ella uno, ni aunque quisiera conocerla a fondo se lo diria ni pediria, aunque sabia que después de hoy lo tendría, pero yo no se lo pediria, y si ella odiaba mis pensamientos y los rechazaba… odiaba creer que eso podria llegar a pasar, _donde esta el chico que penso: quiero que ella me conozca tal y como soy, quiero que vea mi pasado, este junto a mi en mi presente y nos tengamos un futuro asegurado, ¿Dónde quedo ese chico? No seas gallina y daselo, aparte entre mas rápido empieze eso es mejor para ti, _la parte cuerda de mi tenia razón, siempre la tenia y era exactamente uno de las muchas cosas que llegue a pensar, aparte entre mas rápido empieze mas rápido terminaremos de hablar hora de la verdad.

- Es el que dice diciembre hasta… y no dice nombre, según Esme es de color marfil, tomalo ese es el que dijo Benjamin. – le dije, ella se paro de la cama y solto mi mano, a los segundos regreso, escuche como daba un sonoro suspiro y hablo.

- Lo lamento Edward, pero es mi tarea, luego haremos la tuya, lo prometo. – me dijo

- Eso espero, empieza que solo quiero que termine – le dije nervioso

- Aquí voy…. _1ro de Diciembre… se supone que debería ser feliz al fin y al cabo se acerca navidad, mas sin embargo, la alegria de mi familia, pero sobre todo de las chicas, no me era contagiosa. Aveces creo que no… solo perdi la vista también la alegria._

- Recuerda no criticarme Bella – le dije, ella solo tomo mi mano y continuo

- _2s de Diciembre, Martes…ya no recuerdo como era la nieve, no la recuerdo, las pocas memorias que tengo sobre ella se basa en lo fria que es, pero no como era, ¿y si olvido un día que color es el cielo?, o ¿el mar?, quizás un día olvide los colores del arcoiris, como eran y lo que expresan, debo admitir los miedos me ganan… 3s de Diciembre Miercoles… una vez mas celebramos otro año desde que Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron, ya no recuerdo como era el cabello de Esme, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?, ¿tan mal hijo eh sido, para que me pase todo esto?... 4tro de Diciembre Jueves… ¿Por qué no mori?, ¿Por qué no muero hoy?, debi haber muerto en ese tonto accidente, ahora ya no tiene sentido mi vida, ¿Por qué no llegaba la muerte y terminaba lo que empezo? Quiero ver, quiero estar seguro de que y donde piso, saber quien me habla y verlo, no solo seguir su voz… 6 de Diciembre sabado… La muerte y la vida:… ¿Qué pienso de ellas?... la muerte es facil, rapida y sin ninguna carga encima sobre esta, no existe manera de arrepentirte de morir, puesto que una vez muerto no hay vuelta de hoja y al fin y al cabo no hay una mente conciente de lo que sucede en un muerto, pero vivir… es otra cosa, es difícil, tienes obligaciones y en quienes pensar y preocuparte, no puedo pensar en el dolor que les ocacionaria es insoportable… 9 de Diciembre Martes… Recordar a mi madre biologica me duele tengo miedo, eh olvidado la cancion que me cantaba no puedo recordarla. _– eso me llevo a un recuerdo que siempre estaba muy vivo en mi.

Flash Back

- Edward, tranquilo relajate aquí estoy… no pasa nada no debes de temer… ya todo estara bien – él era mi nuevo… papi, me acababan de adoptar, aun no lograba hacerme a la idea, ¿si les decia Papa y mama a ellos estaba sustituyendo a mis papis? No quería pensar en eso

- Tengo miedo – le respondi, mi sueño habia sido muy feo.

- ¿quieres hablar de eso?

- Tengo miedo de olvidar a mi mami… siento que un día despertare y no recordare su perfume, sus risas, sonrisas… creo que… olvidare sus lagrimas felices, sus abrazos y besos, sus ojos, cabello, lo lindo que me cantaba y tocaba musica, sus desayunos quemados y como cantaba mi cancion de dormir – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, eso eran mis miedos y ademas sustituirlo el me dio una sonrisa y me cargo.

End Flash

Siento como una lagrima sale de mi ojo y pasa por mi mejilla, hasta que algo la quita, el dedo de Bella, deja hay su mano y yo recargo mi cabeza ahí…en verdad que Bella cambiaba todo eso.

- te amo Bella, pero tenemos que terminar tu tarea – le dije impaciente

- aquí voy otra vez… _11 de Diciembre Jueves… la vida me odia e incluso mas de lo que yo alguna vez llegua a creer, quisiera ser un chico normal, hacer deporte, ir a la escuela, en lugar de tener que ir a sicologia cada dos días a la semana y tomar precauciones para no caerme, quiero ver una vez estar toda una noche despierto hasta ver el amanecer ese es ahora uno de mis deseos… 13 de Diciembre Sabado… se supone que el amor es para todos, sin excepciones es que acaso yo no tengo la misma poibilidad que los demás… ¿dios me habra condenado a esto por una prueba o venganza?, ¿y si es venganza de que?, ¿Dios me odia? Eso creo, solo pido la oportunidad de amar y ser amado ¿acaso es mucho pedir?... _Al parecer, Dios te dio una oportunidad Edward – me dijo Bella dejando de leer

- y no la pienso desaprovechar, antes muerto – le dije – continua.

- Otra vez aquí voy… _15 de Diciembre Lunes… pasan tan lento los minutos que parecen horas, las horas se parecen a todo un día, un día parece una semana, una semana un mes, un mes un año, y este toda una eternidad, no se me hace justo esto…_ _17 de Diciembre miércoles… Carlisle me ha dicho que vienen unos amigos o conocidos no lo recuerdo, con sus hijas, supongo que lo dice para que cambie mi cara por una mas amigable y mas humana y viva, en lugar de una de tortura, pero creo que sera mas facil no salir de mi cuarto, espero que Mamá no se moleste por hacer eso... 19 de Diciembre viernes....no le eh podido decir nada acerca a Esme sobre quedarme aquí en mi cuarto mientras esten sus invitados, pero es que se ve tan feliz y alegre, no puedo ser yo quien la haga enojarse, solo no puedo, aparte Alice y Rose planean ansiosas salir con ellas de compras aun no entiendo por que esa aficion hacia las compreas, ¿Es tan grande su closet?, ¿o la ropa es desechable y de solo un uso?... tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para poner una sonrisa en mi cara con los invitados de Carlisle y Esme aparte solo seran dos días y_ _mañana llegan se iran pasado mañana..20 de Diciembre Domingo… ¡Prometo no volver a salir de mi cuarto!, ¡Prometo no volver a estar con alguien que no sea mi familia!, ¡juro no volver a escuchar conversaciones ajenas!, se que es muy temprano para escribir, o eso creo, pero el dolor que siento me eta matando, nunca nadie antes me habia discriminado y rechazado por ser ciego, ¡ME RECHAZARON COMO SI ESTO LO HUBIESE ELEGIDO YO O COMO SI ME LO MERECIERA!,no quiero volver a escucharlas, las deteto – _se hizo un silencio departe de Bella y luego volvio a hablar – no entendi… que paso, ¿Qué te hicieron?, parece que escribias con dolor y tristeza… ¿me quieres contar o te lo reservas?

- Supongo que es parte de tu tarea… cuando las hijas de los amigos de Carlisle estaban platicando y por accidente escuche su conversación, hablaban de mi y de la lastima que sentían hacia mi, pero lo decian como si se tratara de un drogadicto, ¡un drogadicto!, lo decian como si me lo mereciera – Bella me tapo la boca, supuse que con su mano y me beso y luego me abrazo, podía sentir sus lagrimas en mi cuello

- No puedo creer lo cruel que fueron, nadie merece lo que te paso, y ellas… ah… - la volvi a besar, me gustaba cuando estaba enojada y no encontraba palabras

- Pero ellas no me importan, no las conocia y para mi suerte nunca las volvere a ver, continua.

- Te amo… _22 de Diciembre Martes… Eh estado evitar salir de mi cuarto mis hermanos sospechan, quisiera poner el pretexto de al menos salir con el sicologo pero el tomo unos días de vacaciones creo que sera mas de un mes… al parecer Rose se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron "ellas" y ya me lo dijo, aparte me conto que hablo con ambas y que la cara de ellas no tenia costo, supongo que tratandose de Rose a veces da algo de miedo, pero la quiero y a mi no me intimida, siempre fuimos muy unidos desde que nos conocimos pero no tanto como Emmet y ella entre ellos siempre fue diferente… 23 de Diciembre Miercoles… hoy baje, me siento mejor o eso creo, no importa siempre es lo mismo y llevaba tiempo sin hacer esto no es algo raro, nadie comento nada y al parecer Rose guardo la razón por la cual me encerre en mi cuarto, solo quiero que termine todo esto de "navidad", desde que soy ciego odio la navidad me recuerda cuando perdi la vista, fue en navidad, ironico ¿no?, antes amaba este día y ahora lo odio, lindo regalo para navidad, Gracias Dios _– eso me hizo recordar cuando todo sucedió.

Flash Back

Emmet y Jasper vienen detrás de mi, se que soy mas rápido que ellos pero no les gusta admitirlo, soy mas chiquito que ellos, y por eso siempre se enojan al no poder ser mas rápido que yo, ellos van en sexto grado y supongo que eso no es algo bueno para ellos, Mama y Papá dicen que soy mejor que Jasper y Emmet juntos y me alegro, es navidad por fin, eh estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo, nunca eh pedido nada de regalos para navidad ni en mi cumple, porque para mi el mejor regalo fue tener una familia, Jasper y Rose viven con nosotros desde hace poco pero me agradan ambos, nos llevamos muy bien y Alice y Emmet fueron adoptados por Carlisle y Esme antes que me adoptaran a mi, ellos dos son hermanos de verdad, pero los tres nos llevamos aun así muy bien desde que nos conocimos y cuando llego a la familia Jass y Rose fue aun mejor, me llevo bien con todos, no me puedo imaginar una familia adoptiva mejor que esta, aunque extraño a mis papis, Esme dice que ellos siempre estaran conmigo dentro de mi y mis recuerdos, que yo debo hacer que esten vivos en mi día a día, y Carlisle dice que piense que mis papis me ven desde el cielo, pero a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué se olvidaron de mi?, ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?, ¿es que acaso no me querian ahí en el cielo con ellos?, Esme dice que ellos me dejaron aquí porque algún día cuando yo sea muy grande volveremos a estar todos unidos, pero no debo intentar ser muy feliz ya que es lo que esperan mis papis, y por ellos intento hacer esto mejor.

- Edward, esperate vas muy rápido – la voz de Emmet me hace reír y no dejo de ir aun mas recio, volteo a verlos y Emmet y Jasper van casi cerca de mi pero yo aun voy ganando por lo que acelero.

- Edward para, Edward… ¡cuidado FRENA! – ante eso voltee mi cabeza a mirar enfrente, luego sentí un golpe, el dolor que siente me esta matando, siento algo caliente correr por mi cuerpo, pero aun no se que sea, no puedo ver nada, todo es muy obscuro y estoy perdiendo la conciencia, tengo sueño, quiero evitarlo pero no puedo, así que me dejo llevar.

Después de eso, me entere de mi ceguera y mis pocas posibilidades de que volviera a ver.

END FLASH

- _26 de Diciembre Sabado… si no escribo es por que el dolor lo evita, intente sonreir, y ser feliz pero mis recuerdos me lo evitan, solo quiero dejar de sentirme de esta manera, me duele y no quiero continuar sintiendo esto, es desastroso, ¿Por qué no me mori?, ¿Por qué no estuve en el mismo accidente que mis padres?, la muerte siempre me roza y solo me lastima al no elegirme porque me deja aun mas dolor… _lo lamento Edward, esto es… no se si podre… creo que no puedo terminar mi tarea me duele seguir – me dijo Bella con voz rota, yo solo alze mi mano buscando su cara, y ella me ayudo poniendo mi mano con ayuda de la mano de ella en su mejilla, donde sentí lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

- Te amo Bella… pero debes terminar tu tarea para empezar yo con la mía, o le dire a Benjamin que no la hicistes y no queremos que el lea mi libro de pensamientos ¿verdad? – le dije serio

- No queremos que pase eso Edward – dijo como una niña chiquita cuando aprende una leccion. – pero ya no quiero leer, me duele sentir tu dolor en estas letras.

- Si no me equivoco esto es lo que puse… 30 de Diciembre… _un día mas y sera año nuevo solo espero que pueda sonreir y creer que… _- se me olvido lo que puse así que me calle, intentando recordar que puse.

- _Podre quitar mi cara de tortura y… dolor, pero lo hare todo por mi familia eso es lo que se merecen al menos, me han dado mucho y yo a ellos nada, se los debo. _– dijo Bella completando lo que yo habia escrito. - _31 de Diciembre… crei que seria peor pero creo que me equivoque, me la pase bien Emmet no dejaba de hacernos reír, hicimos algo nuevo, pedimos cada uno deseos con uvas, eso antes no lo haciamos y fue… divertido creo, solo recuerdo tres de ellos… primero… quiero poder estar con las personas y ser aceptado… segundo quiero y tercero…_- recordaba que nunca los puse ya que eran algo demasiado personales y me daba vergüenza escribirlos mas sin embargo aun los recordaba de memoria - ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto una Bella curiosa

- Segundo quiero poder conocer a alguien que no solo por lastima me mire, que no solo por miedo me guie de un lugar a otro, quiero tener su confianza y no solo porque me diga secretos, quiero dejar de escribir en este libro mio y contarle a esa persona todo, quiero conocer lo que muchos llaman amor pero no lo saben reconocer. – dije, era algo largo pero era mi deseo y Bella me lo habia cumplido

- Es… guau… sin comentarios... – dijo Bella con voz entrecortada

- Gracias por cumplir mi deseo Bella. – le dije

- Te amo Edward, te amo – y volvi a sentir sus labios en los míos, pero este a diferencia de los otros fue totalmente diferente, la comenze a besar con demasiada pasion y logre identificar el mismo sentimiento en Bella, puse mi mano en su cintura mientras que yo sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, de repente sin saber como, yo termine por estar acostado en mi cama debajo de Bella, aun no nos dejabamos de besar, me las ingenie para ponerla debajo de mi sin lastimarla, sentía como sus manos subian y bajaban por mi pecho y era en verdad una sensación agradable, la amaba de eso estaba seguro al igual que sabia que ella me amaba con la misma intensidad, quería todo con ella, y sentirla siempre conmigo.

- Hey tontolos, ¿Quién les dio permiso de hacer eso en esta casa? – al escuchar la voz burlesca de Emmet me pare intentando no poner mi mano en su cuerpo para no lastimarla, y lo logre.

- ¡fuera de aquí Emmet! – le grite enfadado.

- Perdon, perdon, Esme me dijo que les dijera que ya casi era la hora de la cena y si ¿querias quedarte Bella? – dijo Emmet

- Si… - se escucho como algo se cerraba pero no estaba seguro, de lo que estaba seguro era que mi cara debería de estar en un millon de tonalidades de rojos – ya se fue Ed… - la voz de Bella sonaba avergonzada, _Maldito Emmet, tuvo que interrumpir como siempre. _Mi voz interna estaba que ardia de enojo.

- Lamento eso Bella ya sabes como es Emmet – le dije

- No te preocupes… tenemos que continuar aun no me haz dicho ¿Cuál es tu tercer deseo?

* * *

Gracias por leerme n.n

nos veemos ... commenteenn pliss...

bueno kiero awrewar ke kuando terminen de hacer ED y BElla la tarea de BELLA... les hare una prewunta ke kisas les interese...

es sobre...si les wustaria ke escribiera un fic, en el cual se veo o lea los pensamientos de Edward, es como un complemento a este fic..

ese es el adelanto jeje en fin kuidense

kisses


	17. Termino la tortura

_Disclaimer, todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mia._

_**Hola chicas, miles de gracias por sus commentarios... me alewro ke les este wustando, eso es genial, miles de gracias por dejarme sus commentarios en los dos capis... :)... **_

_**kisas despues de este capi kisas, suba manana un nuevo fic, EL LIBRO DE PENSAMIENTOS DE EDWARD, es el complemento a esta historia, como lo dice nombre, son los pensamientos de Ed, son pensamientos que no se habian visto ni en este capi ni en el anterior, **_

_**dedicado a todas las que me commentaron... en los capis anteriores.-.**_

* * *

_Capitulo 16_

No te preocupes… tenemos que continuar aun no me haz dicho ¿Cuál es tu tercer deseo?

No lo quieres escuchar – le dije, sabiendo que se enojaria o la haría sentir mal.

Claro que si, como puedes decir que no, si yo escucharia todo lo que viniera de ti… aunque se que quizás no todo sea para mi bueno – me dijo con voz de niña chiquita, me recordaba mucho a Alice cuando hacia pucheros.

El tercero es… intentar unir fuerzas como esperanzas y intentar hacerme la operación… pero ahora tu también entras en la decisión de si me la hago o no

Y tu haras lo que yo decida al final, para no hacerme sentir mal. – dijo Bella

Haría lo que tu dijeras porque tu eres mas cuerda que yo, aparte de que se que me dara una mejor razón si no me hago la operación – le respondi sincero.

Yo estare apoyandote en la decisión que elijas Edward, estare en donde estés, hare lo que hagas, te respaldare en todo lo que digas, creere en lo que me digas, sin importar si dices la verdad o… me mientes – dijo Bella con voz entrecortada y recorde que no habíamos hablado aun de la mentira, y era mejor decirsela antes que se hiciera una idea mil veces distinta a la que yo tenia en mente.

¿quieres hablar de eso o terminamos tu tarea y luego hablamos de eso? – le dije a Bella

Terminemos mi tarea y luego hablamos de lo otro.

Bien, continua. – le dije

-1 de Enero… _siempre es de noche no hay otra cosa que no pueda sentir, que no vea.... la oscuridad, es tan triste, que tengo miedo que vaya a ser así el resto de mi vida…_ _2 de Enero… un día mas un día menos, que importan los días todos son iguales... no hay nada nuevo, y si lo hay aun no lo noto… me gutaria encontrar la diferencia que marque mi obscuridad a una obscuridad tranquila y sin miedos… 3 de Enero…__Ya los días dejaron de tener importancia, para mi todos eran iguales en mi completa oscuridad. Lo que mas me dolia de todo esto era mi familia se que me quierian y yo les queria de igual modo__, pero a veces me pongo a pensar que eso no basta en mi pequeña obscuridad ... 6 de Enero…_ _hoy me levante como siempre y me vestí casi por inercia me siento como un robot que solo hace las cosas por que es lo que siente que tiene que hacer, desearía que eso cambiara desearía poder sentir algo diferente y cambiar la rutina de mi vida y mi ya casi muerto corazón,__ esto me recuerda a uno de mis deseos de año nuevo…__**dejar de actuar por inercia y cambiar la inercia por una vida sin rutina, que mi rutina sea siempre hacer algo nuevo y conocer este mundo día a día sin dejar de maravillarme…**__ 7 de Enero… me siento enfermamente mal, no solo fisicamente ahora también mental y es que aunque lo intento creo que fallo debo dejar de pensar así pero es que las imágenes no dejan de parar, las ideas de morir las intento evitar, __pero en mi cabeza no paraban de venir ideas... sabia que ellos eran tres parejas perfectas que se amaban y mucho, gracias a que tenia mejor oído , podía oirlos decirse palabras de amor , confianza... eso que solo puedes compartir con la persona amada... yo tambien ansiaba eso alguien que me quisiera y comprendiera por como soy y que me conociera y poder abrirme completamente con ella… y que con solo un afectuoso roce alejara todos mis miedos y yo los de ella, y que estuviera alli para mi solo para mi, del mismo modo que yo estaría con ella, pasase lo que pasase. pero claro eso solo era un ilusion por que ¿quien se queria enamorar de un ciego que no tiene posibilidades de hacerla feliz y de protegerla como ella se merecería? pero a pesar de eso yo soñaba que algun dia conoceria a esa persona que me haría reir y salir de esta obscuridad y que me amaría de manera desinteresada sin compadecerse de mi solo amándome por como era yo... pero claro como dicen de una ilusión también se vive__… no es mi caso quizás pero al menos eso me da mas esperanzas ¿o no?…__te quiero Edward…- dijo Bella sin que viniera al punto_

_- Te amo Bella, siempre lo hare__.__- le respondí_

_- aquí voy… __8 de Enero Viernes__…Dios? Me escuchas? He aceptado el maldito destino que me toco! GRACIAS!...pero a partir de ahora intentare aceptar el hecho de que el amor no es para mi y que tal vez nunca lo será... ¿Contento?...__ 9 de Enero Sabado…__siento que mi vida es como un abismo... a medida que pasa el tiempo, la luz de la esperanza se desvanece. Ojalá esté equivocado y pueda volver a ver… __mas sin embargo la idea de que mi esperanza muera eso seria casi insoportable… 11 de Enero… __Hoy me he despertado pensando que tengo que erradicar la pena de mi alma, finalmente todo podría ser peor... si, no veo y es duro, pero, puedo oír cada día las bromas de Emmet y las risas de Carlise y Jasper por esas bromas absurdas, puedo sentir los abrazos de Alice y Rose, las caricias de Esme, degustar sus deliciosos platillos, puedo oler las flores del jardín que se ha vuelto mi compañía, puedo tocar el piano y maravillarme con las notas que yo mismo he creado, y liberar mi alma,__ puedo escuchar también los ladridos de eyes, mi perro, mi mascota y amigo... __Aún puedo pensar, puedo escribir, leer, imaginar... muy a mi manera, pero puedo hacerlo... aunque a veces no se a donde voy, al menos puedo andar con mis propios pies, y si me caigo, aún soy capaz de levantarme... Ya no quiero estar triste, quiero tener esperanza, y quiero aferrarme a lo que aún tengo y no a lo que perdí... quizás así pueda encontrar algo aún mas extraordinario"__…12 de Enero Martes…intente cambiar mi rutina, al final ese ah ido mi plan hasta hoy hacer cosas nuevas, me arriesgue demasiado, una himperactiva Alice amante de compras y una Rose a la cual no se le dice "no" me invitaron a ir de compras después de que dije en el desayuno que quería hacer algo nuevo, técnicamente solo les servi para que me llevaran de un lugar a otro y me hicieran poner ropa, no se porque compraron tanta, al final ya tengo suficiente para toda una vida, pero así son ellas, prometo no volver a ir con ellas de compras, fue una tortura, también jugue con eyes solo le aventaba su pelota y el la traía, llevo mucho con él, me lo regalaron el primer cumpleaños después del accidente, y entonces el tenia ya un año así que ya tiene unos ocho… es algo viejo. 14 de Enero jueves, le eh comentado a Jasper sobre la idea de mejor no hacerme una operación y me reprendio por ser tan negativo, el doctor opina que soy negativo al igual que Austin, empiezo a creer que en verdad soy negativo, pero lo intentare cambiar… 15 de Enero viernes, eh aprendido una leccion nueva, la escuela no es para mi, se lo comente a todos y todos me dijeron lo mal que seria esa idea, a excepcion de Jasper y mamá ellos se pusieron de mi lado, Rose, Alice incluso Emmet, creen que es demasiado peligroso para mi, ¿pero es que acaso la escuela no es para un ciego?, eso lastima mi poca autoestima, en verdad que entre mas quiero actuar normal se que hay algo que me indica que no soy normal y nunca lo sere… 16 de Enero Sabado… al parecer eyes estaba muy mal, ah muerto, no creía que me doleria tanto su muerte mas sin embargo no estaba ni serca al pensar en lo que me dolio, y es que las imágenes de la muerte de mis padres eran las culpables, se que aun las tengo muy presentes y hoy etuvieron mas que nunca… 17 de Enero Domingo… mañana mis hermanos vuelven a clases, al igual que Carlisle a trabajar, solo estaremos yo y Esme en casa como antes, sera divertido intentare hacer lo que mejor pueda, debo intentarlo, debo lograrlo, se lo debo a Esme debo intentar salir de mi hueco profuendo, de este calabozo en el que la vida me ah metido, debo intentarlo, y conseguirlo… Es que aun no lo entiendo_ _¿es que acaso a mi corta edad de diez habia hecho algo malo o indebido, un pecado imperdonable? Quizás dios creía eso o se habia equivocado de persona, quizás la vida me odiaba, quizás, no lo sabia, quizás nunca lo sabria pero si sabia como enfrentarlo, sabia que era una barrera mas, un rio que no me dejaba llegar al otro lado, que estaba en mi pesadilla sin fin, quizás en mi jardin habia entrado en un laberinto que me habia llevado a perderme, quizás compre una mansion muy grande y me quede sin llaves para salir de la habitación a la que entre y solo se abria de afuera, quizás estaba en un cuarto obscuro y se me habia perdido la llave para salir y no habia luz para buscarla._

_Pero esto no era una barrera mas, no habia rio que cruzar, no habia una pesadilla, ni un laberinto en mi jardín, no existia una mansion muy grande, y tampoco era un cuarto muy obscuro, yo no tenia tanta suerte, porque una barrera la saltaria, un rio lo nadaria, en una pesadilla despertaria, un laberinto no me haría perderme, no era tan tonto para comprar una mansion que solo se abria de afuera y si fuera el caso gritaria, y no existía un cuarto demasiado obscuro para mi._

_Era la vida y no podía luchar contra ella y salir ganando, solo podía afrontarla y buscar una manera de vivir, un punto al cual centrarme y esa era mi familia, no tenia una luz inagotable de energia quizás, pero no me daria por vencido la buscaria y encontraria. __…18 de Enero… nunca crei poder ser mas feliz que hoy, mañana iré a la escuela, Emmet esta ansioso de darle una paliza a alguien, casi parece que esta prediciendo que me golpearan y eso es comico, solo espero que no sea rechazado como la ultima vez, o peor como lo que paso con "ella" –cuando Bella dijo eso, recorde la primer persona que me rechazo, y fue como un latigo en mi corazón - ¿Quién es "ella? – dijo Bella confundida_

nadie importante – le dije intentando salirme por la tanjente.

Claro, lo que digas – dijo una Bella sarcastica.

Ella es… alguien que no vale la pena mencionar. – le dije

No te creo

No es nadie que valga la pena mencionar Bella, continua porfavor ya casi terminas.

_19 de Enero martes, ¿alguien puede ser mas feliz que yo? Lo dudo, aunque apenas y la conosco ya me esta… _- la interrumpi esa parte me la sabia de memoria.

_Volviendo loco, _¿acaso alguien puede conocer a alguien que tenga una voz ma dulce que la de ella?, es mas ¿existira alguien mejor que ella?, no lo creo, y dudo que alguien me pueda quitar mi absurda sonrisa, se dos cosas, la primera estoy loco por ella en el sentido mas estricto de la palabra y segunda no creo poder soportar tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz, solo espero que mi noche se pase mas rápido que ninguna otra… 20 de Enero Miercoles… ¿Cómo alguien tan aparentemente inofenivo como Alice puede ser un arma mortal?... Emmet es mi esclavo, sufrira y lo sabe… ella se sento con nosotros en el almuerzo fue muy divertido, aunque la amenaza de Newton no me pasaba desapercibida, pero… - se me volvio a olvidar que dije

_Pero tampoco es de mi sumo interes, lo unico que quiero ahora es volver a escucharla, ¿acaso es posible que mi locura no tenga fin?... 21 de Enero Jueves… en verdad que valian los golpes de Newton y sus amenazas, lo valia todo eso y mas, podía recibir día a día un golpe de Mike pero solo sabiendo que al final del día estaria con Bella, la amo y ahora se que ella a mi, eso es lo unico que importa, ella se ha convertido en mi luz permanente y nunca dejare que se extinga.- _por fin termino la tortura, di un sonoro suspiro.

¿quieres saber que pondre hoy? – le dije

Solo si tu quieres decirmelo, yo quiero saberlo. – me respondio

**Querido**… diario – empeze bromeando – aunque todo parecía nunca acabar, por fin ah terminado, se que quizás nunca podre volver a ver y lo entiendo, pero solo con estar con Bella me animo mas y la verdad si entre estar a su lado o ver se basara tomar la decisión sin dudarlo eligiria estar con ella, ella marco la diferencia entre la obscuridad en mi pozo profundo que era mi calabozo a la obscuridad en la noche viendo puntos de luz perfectos, ella marca en verdad la diferencia. Te amo Bella – le dije y luego sentí sus labios en los míos, empezo el beso tranquilo y dulce, hasta volverse un beso dulce pero con un exceso de lujuria y pasion por parte de ambos, volvimos a ingeniarnos la manera de que Bella quedara debajo de mi y yo encima de ella besandonos sin parar, yo no podía dejar de besarla y tampoco quería intentarlo, hasta que llego alguien y volvio a interrumpir.

Hola otra vez, lo lamento creo, pero como dije hace un rato tontolos, deben ir a cenar, Esme los esta esperando, es mas todos los estamos esperando, desearian bajar aunque fuera tan solo unos momentos, cenan y luego… - lo interrumpi

Emmet largo de mi habitación, ¿es que acaso no sabes cual es la funcion de una puerta? Es tocarla y pedir permiso para entrar

Huy… ya me voy los dejo solos, pero apurense – me levante y le ofreci la mano a Bella para que se levantara conmigo, ella la tomo y nos dirigimos a cenar, en verdad que Emmet esta noche sufriria y no se la acabaria, solo esperaría hasta que Bella se fuera y nadie escuchara los agonizantes gritos de un Emmet bastante ruidoso.

* * *

Commenten... _les recomiendo... que lean..._

_**Hasta que la ley nos separe... autora: (es un rewalo para ti como agradecimiento)**_


	18. frutitas, beso y asqueroso P 1

Hola chicas este capi es uno de los capis mas comicos junto con los siwientes claro.. en fin dedicado a las chicas ke me firmaron el capi anterior...

* * *

CAPITULO 17

POV EDWARD

Acababamos de terminar de cenar y yo y Bella nos disponiamos a seguir con nuestra "tarea", hasta que una malvadada duende con planes maleficos interrumpio.

- Bella, hable con Charlie, y le pedi permiso para que te quedaras con nosotras a dormir, una pijamada, ya sabes, para que mañana empezemos temprano nuestro día de chicas, el acepto, pero la decisión final la tomas tu, di que si, ¿siiiii? – le dijo Alice con la voz de la cual nadie se zafada.

- Andale Bella, sera divertido, hemos estado planeando entre todos una pijamada desde hace tiempo, solo faltaba el día, tu dí que si, Edward también va a estar – ante eso solo pude reirme, en verdad que sabian hacer chantaje.

-Vamos Bella, todo mundo desea escuchar bromas mias – dijo Emmet

- Yo… este… ¿Charlie esta de acuerdo? – pregunto Bella, pero se escuchaba en su voz como deseaba que la respuesta fuera no.

- Claro, Esme hablo con el y el acepto. – dijo Emmet

- Entonces creo que si… pero no tengo … - y antes de que terminara Alice la interrumpio

-Yo te prestare ropa, creeme tengo varias pijamas, de seguro alguna te quede – dijo Alice

-Entonces si – dijo Bella resignada

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que te torturen mas – le dije y la jale.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerre la puerta con seguro, esta vez Emmet no entraria por entrar, y luego nos sentamos en el sofa, mi cama.

- Ahora es tu turno de hacer la tarea – dijo Bella con voz malisiosa, me haría sufrir

- ¿Dónde empezamos?

- No lo se…

- ¿quieres si o no que me opere Bella? – le dije llendo al grano

- No lo se, quiero que recuperes la vista porque es algo que tu deseas, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que te pase nada o que por alguna mala jugada del "destino" no puedas operarte y tus esperanzas queden en nada, pero estoy segura que quiero estar contigo en la decisión que tu tomes.

- Gracias

- No hay de que, tu me haz hecho muy feliz con el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, no me imagino mi vida sin ti – me respondio

- Tu también a mi, tu eres quien marca la diferencia, entre el pasado y lo que ahora soy contigo.

-Me di cuenta… pero… ¿Qué pasara si…? ¿haz pensado en todo lo que puede pasar si la operación falla?

-Lo habia pensado hace tiempo, se lo que puede suceder si falla, puedo quedar igual, puedo quedar en coma, incluso morir, puedo quedar paralitico, puedo dejar de ver y hablar o ver y oir, puede incluso que sea demasiado tarde para mi, y no pueda operarme, por dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuándo comienzan los análisis? – dijo con voz temblorosa, era hora de decirle toda la verdad, porque yo no le habia mentido, solo no le dije toda.

- ¿Recuerdas a Francis? Del que hable en la cafetería – le dije esperando su enojo cuando supiera a donde quería llegar.

- Si, ¿el que tiene que ver en esto?

- Francis es… mi doctor… mañana tengo que ir a verlo… empezaremos con las pruebas y rayos "x", esas cosas ya sabes… - le dije intentando quitarle importancia

- ¿y no me hibas a decir? – dijo Bella como si fuese algo logico.

- Claro que te iba a decir, pero no en la cafetería, te conozco lo necesario para saber que en ese momento no estabas de acuerdo con la idea de que yo me operara

- Es verdad – dijo dandome la razón, yo solo sonrei, pero ella continuo – aun así prefiero cientos de veces saber la verdad a tener secretos entre nosotros Edward – termino

- Sabes que eres lo mas preciado que nunca antes tuve ¿verdad? – le dije seductoramente o en mi intento

- No lo se, creo que no, ¿me haces el favor de recordarmelo? – me dijo de manera juguetona

- Eres lo mas preciado para mi – le dije

- Te quiero Edward – me dijo

- Yo también te quiero Bella – le respondi y luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos, un beso al que yo le correspondi casi inconscientemente, como un reflejo.

- ¿puedo ir contigo a… tu cita con el doctor – dijo Bella, eso me sorprendio me imaginaba una tortura de palabras de su parte diciendome lo poco que confiaba en ella, pero eso no.

- ¿tu quieres ir? – le dije dudando sobre si en verdad le gustara la idea de ir mañana conmigo, _si ella al parecer se habia arrepentido de ir a la cita con Benjamin, aunque no lo admitiera, se quedaria corto el arrepentimiento si ella va conmigo a ver a Francis._ Decia mi voz interna, como si planeara un gran plan, en verdad que me estaba volviendo loco.

- Si, quiero ir a donde tu vallas – dijo Bella

- Yo te recomiendo no ir… te arrepentiras – le dije

- No eso no volvera a pasar, no me arrepentire, aparte así me libro por unas horas de el día de chicas, que tus hermanas planean, debo seguir al menos un consejo tuyo y según tu libro a ti no te fue bien con ellas, cuando hicistes algo con ellas – me dijo y luego comenzo a reír, en verdad que eso era quedarse corto.

- Yo te lo estoy advirtiendo Bella, pero si tu quieres ir conmigo y Carlisle, sera todo un gusto que vallas entonces conmigo y Carlisle – le respondi

- Hagamos un trato, si yo no me arrepiento mañana o doy señales de eso, haras lo que yo te pida, pero si yo me arrepiento o doy señales de eso, hare todo lo que digas – solo pude reír, debía ir pensando una manera de torturarla pero no como a Emmet.

- Debería de empezar a buscar una idea de que te dire que hare o espero hasta que pierdas ¿Qué opinas? – le dije juguetonamente

- Hasta que termine el día de mañana, no quiero que te hagas falsas iluciones – me dijo Bella siguiendome el juego.

- Seguro – le replique.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta y la responderías.

- Si la que quieras – le dije sin pensarlo

- Bueno… me eh quedado con la duda de que… - pero antes de que ella dijera algo, la tonta puerta hizo un toc, toc, interrumpiendola

- "si es Emmet lo matare" – dije y Bella rio

- Bella, Edward, lamento interrumpirlos yo, pero Emmet dijo que si el venia de seguro Edward lo mataria…. Alice ya quiere empezar, bajen – la voz de Rose, hizo que mi mision de matar a Emmet no se cumpliera, pero aun era mi esclavo, eso no se me olvidaria, y tenia en mente muy claro que juego jugariamos.

- Vamos Bella. – le dije y ella me tomo la mano y nos levantamos del sofa.

Al llegar a la sala, Bella me dijo al oido que nos sentaramos en unas colchonetas que habia en el suelo, yo hice lo que ella me dijo.

- Bueno Bella, como eres nueva en esto, te daremos las reglas del juego – empezo Alice

- Primera todos juegan, una vez todos sentados – dijo Jasper

- Segunda regla, debes cumplir el castigo que te toque sin excusas – dijo Rose

- Tercera regla, no hay reglas hasta que limite puede haber sobre los castigos – dijo Emmet, ya me imaginaba los castigos que el tendría en mente

- Cuarta regla y luego Edward te dira como se juega, pondremos en medio en ese vaso con tapa, obscuro el nombre de cada uno de nosotros, el nombre que salga es quien le pone el castigo al que pierde – dijo Alice

- Y no se vale hacer cosquillas a tus compañeros – dijo Rose, supuse que lo decia por Jasper, ya que el siempre hacia trampa

POV BELLA

- ahora te dire como se juega Bella – me dijo Edward – el juego se llama frutita frutita, las reglas del juego son estas, cada uno dira que fruta quiere ser, por ejemplo yo elijo fresa, una vez que todos tengamos el nombre de la fruta que queremos, empezaremos, pero el juego se basa en que no debemos enseñar los dientes lo mejor que podamos, entonses yo dire algo así como… freja, freja amando a manjana, manjana, es un decir ella dira manjana, manjana amando a y eligira al azar una fruta de alguno de los jugadores, lo que eso quiere decir es.. fresa, fresa, llamando a naranja naranja... pierde el que primero ria y a esa persona se le hace el castigo, el que dira el castigo sera el nombre que salga en ese bote, en caso de que solo dos no perdieran y los demás si, entre ellos haran los castigos a los demás, a proposito, no importa el momento en que rias, si ries antes de que den el castigo también a ti te daran un castigo, aparte si te toca a ti dar un castigo pero no tienes ninguno en mente, puedes pedir opciones, pero al pedirlas debes elegir una de ellas, o si no la que sufre seras tu. – termino Edward, todos estaban aguantando la risa incluso yo, ahora entendía lo que seria difícil.

-Creo que entendi – le dije

- Intenta no perder – me dijo Edward al oido

- Edward, como ahora todos tenemos parejas, deberiamos agregar una nueva regla – dijo Alice

- ¿Cuál es? – le dijo Edward

- Haremos los equipos de esta manera, Rose y Emmet, Jasper y yo y tu y Bella – dijo Alice – pondremos este otro vaso donde habra tres papelitos uno dira "castigo acompañado" o "castigo solitariamente a sufrir como tres" o "castigo solitario", al que le toque el castigo el mismo sacara ese papelito, el primero significa que sera el castigo para ti y tu pareja, el segundo sera para ti pero sera un castigo de tortura y el tercero es el normal, oh y para hacerlo mas divertido, tu pareja sacara el papel de quien te hara sufrir. – dijo Alice, todos asintieron y Emmet dijo algo así como "sufriran", no quería saber la razón

- Elijan cada uno una fruta, empiezas tu Bella.

- Naranja – dije sin pensarlo

-Fresa – dijo Edward con una sonrisa – no se vale irse contra una persona seguida, eso va para ti Emmet, o debo decir Emmet no te vallas a desquitar con Bella – dijo Edward amenazandolo.

- Ya entendi, yo elijo melocotón – dijo Emmet

- Yo me voy por manzana – dijo Rose

- Uva – dijo Alice

- Granada – dijo Jasper

- Empecemos – dijo Rose – empezaremos con…

- Saquemos un nombre del vaso… una… dos… - Alice metio la mano en el vaso y sonrio al ver el nombre y luego dijo – Jasper

- Gramaba, Gramaba amando a uba – dijo Jasper, intente no reír, el problema no era como decian los nombres el problema eran los gestos que hacia al hacerlo.

- Uba, uba, amando a freja, fraja - dijo Alice

- Freja, freja amando a… mamjama, mamjama – dijo Edward, la cara que hizo casi hace que me ria pero aprete mis labios fuertemente, al parecer no era la unica porque Alice estaba igual que yo.

- Mamjama, mamjama, amando a Melocotom, melocotom – dijo Rose

- Melocoootooom, melooocotomm, amando a marammjaaa, maramm- todo lo decia en camara lenta y cuando sentí que casi estaba a punto de no resistir, Jasper comenzo a reír ruidosamente, la cara de Alice no tuvo precio, tenia marcado un letrero de "noooooooo" y eso me hizo reír, mpugg, habia perdido.

- Ja! En tu cara Edward, sufriran. – dijo Emmet

- Alice saca tu primero quien hara que sea a quien le toque decir el castigo a Jasper – dijo Rose, Alice dio un sonoro suspiro y luego saco el papel de el vaso donde estaban los nombres de la persona a la que le tocaba tormentar a Jasper, me dedico una mirada a mi y dijo – Bella

- Mi turno – dijo Jasper, su cara se torno de todos los colores y quedo en boquiabierta, luego dijo – castigo solitariamente a sufrir tortura – oh, oh, no habia manera que hiciera que no sufriera Jasper

- Mmm… Jasper tu castigo sera… necesito opciones – dije

- Haz que Alice beba un trago de refresco y se lo pase a Jasper por un beso – dijo Rose

- No, haz que Jasper le de un beso a Emmet en la boca por lo menos quince segundo y debe ser frances – dijo Edward, esa idea me gusto, si Emmet me haría sufrir me vengaria

- Nooo, haz que… Alice le escupa en la cara a Jasper – esa idea me gustaba pero Alice me agradaba.

- No, escojo la idea de Edward, Jasper debes besar al menos quince segundos a Emmet, con un beso frances – dije, la cara de Jasper parecía que se estaba ahogando y Emmet estaba difulminandome con la mirada, Emmet y Jasper dieron un sonoro suspiro y Jasper se acerco a la cara de Emmet, Emmet sonrio y le dedico una mirada coqueta, haciendo que Jasper tuviera una mirada de asco, después de eso, Jasper agarro la cara de Emmet con crueldad y lo beso, eso fue asqueroso, pero tanto la cara de Alice como la de Rose no tenian precio, yo solo me agarraba mis costillas, el dolor de tanto reír me mataba, después de quince segundos, se separaron, ambos parecian haber sufrido la peor experiencia del mundo, pero Emmet como siempre le dedico una mirada coqueta y agrego

-Ahora veo, que es lo que mi hermanita siente al besarte, y no dudo que esta sea la razón por la que te quiera tanto – dijo Emmet y luego Rose le dio un codaso, Alice tomo la boca de Jasper y le empezo a quitar con la mano los invisibles germenes del beso de Emmet, y luego lo beso

- A lo mejor así no te traumas de por vida – dijo Alice y luego agrego con una mirada asesina fingida hacia mi – tu turno de sufrir Bella, Edward saca el papel de Bella y enseñalo – tome el vaso y puse la mano de Edward en esta, la saco, abrio el papel y yo solo sonrei, la suerte jugaba a mi favor

- Dice Edward – le dije, en verdad que el me daba suerte mas de lo que creía.

- Perfecto tu castigo sera… me atrevere a hacerte sufrir… - ante eso me tense, quizás se vengaria por haber ido con el al sicologo – debes besarme – dijo con una sonrisa

- Eso es injusto – dijo Emmet

- No se vale – se quejo Alice, yo me acerque a Edward y uni nuestros labios en un encantador beso, no me importaba cuanto estuvimos ahí, e intente ignorar las palabras de Jasper y Rose, deje de besar a Edward, y le di un beso mas chiquito en la mejilla y el agrego

- Ves Emmet, Jasper, esto es dar un beso sin traumas – dijo Edward y me volvio a besar.

* * *

espero ke les wusten varios capis mas, seran con este juego espeero ke lo hallan disfrutado digan cual fue se preferido n.n


	19. Castigo de Ed, Jass y Bella P II

Hola... chicas miles de gracias por sus commentarios, espero ke en verdad les este wustando... este capi va dedicado a:

***Kcamilafanstwilight**

***Belatzua**

***Ale phoenix**

***Serenity233**

***KatherinedeCullen**

***Vampirita-sexy-cullen**

***Alexita Cullen**

***Korisse**

* * *

CAPITULO 18

- Ahí si esto es dar un beso sin traumas – repitio Emmet la voz de Edward, con cara enojada

- siguiente, nos quedamos contigo Bella – dijo Rose

- maramja, maramja, amando a… freja, freja – dije, Edward estuvo a punto de reír pero se contuvo

- freja, freja amando a uba, uba – dijo Edward

- uba, uba amando a gramada, gramada – Jasper me miro con una cara que me dio miedo y dijo

- graamaaadaa, graaamada, amando a maramjhhh- pero antes de que terminara Edward comenzo a reírse, esto seria terrible.

- Ja! En tu cara Bella – me dijo Jasper – saca para ver quien hara sufrir a Edward, meti la mano en el vaso, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente y cuando saque el papelito, abrí mis ojos, comenze a abrirlo y casi me da un ataque de nervios, oh, oh.

- Di… dic… dice Emmet – dije con voz temblorosa, Emmet estaba a punto de burlarse pero Edward hablo antes

- Mi turno dame el bote Bella – se lo pase Edward metio la mano al azar, saco un papel y me lo dio, oh dios mio, nada podía ser peor que esto, Edward sufriria y Emmet se vengaria por el beso con Jasper

- Dice… "castigo solitariamente a sufrir como tres" – dije con voz temblorosa.

- Ja! Mi venganza no se comparara con la tuya Edward – dijo Emmet, y tomo el telefono que estaba a un lado de mi – toma y llama a Tanya – dijo Emmet, no sabia quien era ella, Edward nunca hablaba de ella pero la cara de Edward solo era roja de enojo y furia, nunca lo habia visto así y debo admitir que daba miedo, suspiro dos veces para auto relajarse y tendio la mano enfrente de él, Emmet le puso el telefono en la mano.

- ¿Qué debo decirle? – dijo Edward enojado

- Espero que te aprendas lo siguiente que te dire.

POV EDWARD…

¿Por qué rayos Emmet se vengaba de esta manera? No lo culpaba, yo tenia quizás la culpa, si hubiese sido mas abierto con el, el sabria la razón de mi odio a Tanya pero según Emmet, ella solo no me agradaba y aunque eso era verdad, si Emmet supiera las razones nunca me hubiese puesto este castigo.

-¿Qué debo decirle? – dije ya enojado por la idea

-Espero que te aprendas lo siguiente que te dire… diras hola Tanya, hace mucho que no hablamos, y quería saber si te gustaria invitar a toda tu familia el proximo fin de semana a venir a Forks, esque… yo especialmente deseo verte, y me encanta el color de tu piel, alguna vez te lo dije - dijo Emmet, ahora entendía, la idea era comportarme de una manera poco cortez, por telefono y de seguro también en ridiculo, estaba seguro que si Carlisle se enterara de lo que estabamos a punto de hacer lo evitaria, pero no estaba el por aquí, y eso era una lastima – si ella comienza a decirte mas cosas, tendras que… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... bueno ya sabes inventarte un buen dialogo para que sea convinsente tu actuacion y estara en altavoz, oh el castigo no termina si no la convences que venga – termino Emmet, comenze a marcar el numero, entre mas rápido empieze mejor, mas rápido terminare de escuchar su absurda y odiosa voz, presione altavoz, me sabia de memoria las teclas, y sono dos veces

-Hola, ¿Quién llama? – la voz de Tanya hizo que deseara colgar, pero eso seria romper reglas y me duplicarian el castigo

-Hola Tanya soy yo Edward – dijo tomando una voz normal.

- Hola Edward ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pude notar el cambio de su voz de una falsa amabilidad a un enfado y odio total

- Bueno… como empezar, Tanya hace mucho que no hablamos y quería darles la invitacion a ti y a tu familia para el proximo fin de semana

-No lo se Edward, no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo Tanya, maldicion esperaba que dijera si, por cortesia colgara y despues llamara diciendo que su familia tenia planes y no podían cancelar, una excusa facil

-Vamos Tanya di que si – le dije

-Emm… ¿es necesario?

-No lo se, hace mucho que no nos vemos – intente usar el humor negro

-Retrifica, hace mucho que no te veo – dijo Tanya, pude escuchar algo así como "maldita Tanya" de parte de Rose, pero no estaba seguro

-Hace mucho que no me ves, aparte yo… - no sabia que inventar – me gusta mucho escucharte – menti, odiaba su voz desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Ja!, Edward, lo siento, no se si podremos ir, - dijo Tanya

- Porque no se lo comentas a tus papas, y luego me llaman y me dicen que fue lo que opinaron sobre la invitacion que le acabamos de hacer – le dije

- ¿acabamos? – dijo confundida

- Si, ¿Qué creias? – intente hacerme el inocente

- Bueno Edward, no quiero sonar grosera, pero… crei que intentabas ya sabes, coquetear conmigo, o volver a escuchar mi voz – dijo Tanya, que raro que sea tan egosentrica, pense

- No, me encanta tu color de piel y eso pero no eres de mi tipo – le dije a Tanya, esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder evitarlas y me arrepenti enseguida, sabia que ella contraatacaria

- ¿Qué? – grito Tanya desde la linea

- Lo que escuchastes – le dije

- Oh, lo siento Edward, pero al parecer mama quiere hablar contigo – dijo Tanya, luego se escucho en la linea como Tanya gritaba "_mama el imm… Edward, quiere hablar contigo, nos invito a ir a su casa, toma el telefono", _se escucho como se pasaban el telefono y luego la voz de la madre de Tanya

- Hola Edward, Tanya me ah contado lo de la invitacion, ¿Cuándo sera? – dijo.

- Este… el proximo fin de semana – no esperaba que ellas en verdad vinieran, esperaba que Tanya llamara y cancelara pero ahora tendrían que venir.

- Oh… perfecto, ¿celebrando que? – dijo pensativa

- Nada en especial, solo que Emmet tenia ganas de reunirnos a todos juntos, no se sus planes, y Alice quiere adornar la casa, una fiesta, cena, no lo se, pero queríamos saber si les gustaria venir el proximo din de semana – la invencion me quedo bien

- Claro y dale saludos a Esme de mi parte – me dijo, luego colgo, yo solo suspire

- Maldito Emmet las pagaras – le dije

- Bah… lo que digas… nos quedamos contigo Bella, otra vez – dijo Emmet

POV ROSALIE

Como el maldito, tonto, idiota, patetico, estupido, tarado, lunatico, deserebrado, cabeza de chorlito, cabeza de eco, de Emmet, se le ocurrio hacerle ese castigo a Edward, sabia que Emmet no tenia en muchos sentidos la culpa, solo yo y Jasper sabiamos que es lo que habia pasado con Edward y la… pff… Tanya, la odiosa, egosicopata de Tanya, ya que Edward nos pidio que no le dijeramos a nadie mas, y eso hicimos, me alegraba saber que al menos Bella, no era superficial como lo fue la tonta de Tanya, ni siquiera le importaba el dinero que tenia Edward en los bolsillos, no es que a Tanya le hiciera eso falta, pero todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a Edward, Jasper y yo, sabiamos a la perfeccion que Tanya se fijo en eso principalmente en Edward, aparte Bella ni siquiera le tomaba importancia a la ceguera de Edward, incluso llego a cruzar por mi mente la idea de que quizás Edward hizo a Bella como sus ojos, ella se convirtio en su vista y su guia, pero Edward aun así quería ver, y lo entendiamos, sabiamos la razón de querer eso y la razón por la cual antes no, y es que no tiene sentido la vida cuando sabes que es lo que puedes y no tener, y la unica esperanza de Edward siempre fue volver a ver, era como su unico punto de fe, y si alguien le decia que el estaba en un enorme error entonces, de que tenia sentido su vida, me alegraba la idea de que Bella fuera ahora la novia de mi hermano, ambos se complementaban mutuamente.

Me dio animos ver como Edward fingia su sonrisa a la perfeccion, sin aparentar el odio y enfado que de seguro sentía hacia Tanya, una vez que Edward termino su llamada a la lunatica, superficialista, narcista, egosentrista, egoista, psicopata de Tanya, le volvia a tocar a Bella comenzar

- aquí voy… maramja, maramja amando a uba, uba – dijo Bella

- uba, uba amando a freja, freja – dijo Alice

- freja, freja amando a gramada, graahamoada – dijo Edward, cambiando letras, lo bueno de este juego es que la unica regla al pronunciar es evitar que se vean tus dientes, no importa como lo pronuncies, ni las vocales que agregues.

- Gramada, gramada, amando a mamjama, mamjama – dijo Jasper

- Mamjama, mamjama amandooo a melocoououtouom – pero antes de que terminara la frase todos excepto yo, Alice y Edward nos reimos, eramos los mejores en esto.

-Se hara de esta manera, yo le dire el castigo a Bella, Rose a Jasper y Edward a Emmet – dijo Alice.

- ¿Quién se rio primero? – pregunte

- Empezo Jasper, luego siguio Bella y Emmet fue el ultimo – me contesto Edward

- Bueno, Alice saca el papel de Jasper, de que categoria le va a tocar – le dije, ella metio la mano al vaso y la saco lo leyo y despues dijo

- Sera categoria dos, haran sufrir a mi bebe – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero y volvio a regresar el papel a su lugar.

- Muy bien… Jasper tu castigo sera… debes besar a Bella – dije, sabia que era algo cruel pero era mi venganza por mi amado novio.

- ¿Qué? – grito Edward y Alice

- Lo siento, eso o si no… se duplica el nivel de castigo Jasper – le dije, sabia que Jasper no dejaria que Alice hiciera un castigo – no se preocupen solo sera apenas y un roce – dije

- ¡NO! – dijo Alice – prefiero subir de categoria aunque eso signifique que haremos el castigo juntos – dijo Alice, era justo lo que esperaba, un plan sin defectos

- Ok, creo que necesito opciones – dije

- Quiero que Jasper y Alice le hagan una broma pesada a Esme y Carlisle – dijo Emmet, el y yo habíamos planeado todo desde el inicio incluso teníamos la broma lista.

- Que Emmet le escupa en la boca a Jasper y Alice lo bese sin quitar la baba de Emmet – esa me gusto y quizás seria mejor que lastimas a Carlisle y Esme, estaba comenzando a agradarme las ideas de Bella.

- Alice podria escupir en la cara de Jasper jugo de limon sin azucar y Jasper beber el mismo jugo y pasarselo a Alice por la boca – las tres ideas eran buenas me sorprendia que Edward tuviese esa idea, pero era inofensiva a comparacion de las otras, y tenia clara la razón, esperaba que yo eligiera la de el o la de Emmet y de esa manera Alice no se vengaria de Bella pero entonces donde quedaria mi diversion.

- Emmet, creo que es buena la idea de Bella – dije, mis planes acababan de tener un nuevo rumbo malefico y divertido

- Si yo opino lo mismo – dijo el

- Entonces ni hablar ya escucharon Jasper, Alice la idea de Bella se hara – dije, Alice le dedicaba sonrisas de "tu castigo sera nada en comparacion al mio", y Bella solo tenia cara de "por que demonios abrí mi boca". Emmet se paro y espero a que Jasper mirara hacia arriba para escupirle, solo seria baba, no un escupitajo, eso seria asqueroso, Jasper subio su cara hacia arriba y espero que Emmet escupiera cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, Alice estaba preparada para besarlo rápido en el momento en que la baba de Emmet cayera en la boca de Jasper, todos sabiamos que lo mejor en estos casos era hacerlo rápido. Emmet escupio, Jasper tenia cara de vomitar, y Alice se apresuro a besar sus labios, se separa despues de tres segundos, y luego Jasper quito la baba de Emmet de sus labios, al igual que Alice tallaba fuertemente los suyos, se intento relajar así misma, todos estabamos riendo por la asquerosa escena, Alice decia "es el peor beso de toda mi vida" y Jasper decia "odiare este beso por el resto de mi vida" y como si Edward no pudiese aguantar las ganas de decir una broma agrego.

- Te aseguro Jasper que Emmet te dio un mejor beso que ese – dijo Edward y Bella solto riendo sin parar al igual que yo, solo Alice nos difulminaba con las miradas, solo esperaba que Emmet no volviese a perder, pero a como hiban las cosas todos estaban contra todos.

- Mi turno querida hermanita nueva - dijo Alice

- Saca el papel Bella – dijo Edward.

- No Edward, en realidad como solo se sacara una vez el que lo sacara seras tu – le dijo Emmet

- Seguro – Bella le dio el vaso, Edward metio la mano y lo saco, se lo dio a Bella y los ojos de ella se agrandaron

- "castigo solitariamente… a sufrir tortura por tres" – dijo Bella y le dio un leve golpe jugueton a Edward, despues oculto su cara en su hombro

- O si, tu castigo sera llamar por telefono, en alta voz, coquetear por lo menos dos minutos con Mike Newton – dijo Alice, la cara de Bella paso por todos los rojos y Edward no se quedo atrás, solo que Bella era de vergüenza y humillacion y Edward de rabia y enojo

- Pero… no se su telefono – Alice le sonrio marco un numero, lo puso en altavoz y se lo dio a Bella, solo sono una vez

- Hola ¿Quién es? – la voz de Mike hizo que Bella se pusiera aun mas roja

- Hola Mike soy yo Bella.

- Hola Bella, ¿pasa algo?

- En realidad no… solo quería llamarte – dijo Bella en un intento de voz seductora

- Oh… y a que debo el placer

- A nada, solo que me gusta mucho escuchar… tu voz – dijo Bella aun mas roja

- Oh… no sabia que eso te pasara – dijo Mike

- Siempre me pasa

- ¿necesitabas algo? – dijo Mike confuso

- No

- No quiero sonar grosero pero… ¿Por qué me llamastes?

- Le decia a Alice y a Rose lo… guapo que eres, lindo… y que en verdad a veces me vuelves loca… - Bella se estaba quedando sin palabras y Alice de repente le dijo que leyera lo que ella habia escrito en un pizarron de plumon – eres tan guau… a veces creo que si no fuera novia de Edward tu serias el indicado – dijo Bella, la cara de Edward parecía nunca volver a un estado normal, aparte de que tenia fuertemente apretada su mandivula por el enojo.

- Que raro, estaba hablando con Eric y Tyler sobre ti - dijo todos intentamos sofocar las carcajadas

- ¿estan ahí contigo? – pregunto Bella, mas roja

- Si, en realidad estan escuchando todo, cuando escuche que eras tu Eric me arrebato el telefono y puso altavoz – Bella casi se atraganta en su vergüenza pero continuo hablando aun faltaba mas de un minuto

- Saludos a todos – dijo Bella

¡HOLA BELLA! – le dijeron al unisono

- ¿Qué decias Bella? – Bella estaba a punto de decir que nada y colgar pero Alice le indico que tenia que seguir leyendo

- Que eres sumamente atractivo Newton, me sorprende que no haiga caido rendida a tus pies cuando te ví, mas sin embargo… mi sicologo dijo que debía desahogarme con todas las personas que conociera y decirles lo que llegue a sentir por ellas – dijo Bella con voz aburrida

- Oh…que bien, me agrada que pienses eso de mi. – dijo Mike, Alice le indico que el tiempo habia acabado

- Me tengo que ir Mike, antes de que alguien me cache hablando por el telefono de la casa de Edward

- ¿estas en la casa de los Cullen?

- Si, Edward me invito a dormir – Bella lo dijo tan inoscente, como si solo eso tuviese un significado, pero para todos los demás tenian doble sentido, hasta Edward comenzo a reír con todos nosotros, una vez que la linea del telefono corto sin despedirse de Bella

- No cabe duda que Bella es demasiado inoscente – dijo Emmet, Edward con eso se quedo callado, quitandole la sonrisa de la cara, y se puso serio, Bella mas roja que un tomate escondio su cara en el pecho de Edward y este la abrazo, ahora mas me convenia que no me saliera el papel de "castigo acompañado", Edward tenia una sonrisa de "sufriras Emmet Cullen" y yo no quería estar en esa tortura con el tarado de Emmet.

* * *

espero sus commentarios... les prometo mas risas en el siwiente capi...


	20. dime que es lo que bebes P III

Hola chicas gracais por dejarme su commentarios en el capi anterior.,... adoro ke me comenten n.n

**AVISO: ESTE CAPITULO SERA ULTRA MEGA ASQUEROSO, SE QUE ES SUPER MEGA ASQUEROSO ESCRIBIR COSAS ASQUEROSAS, PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO ME RESISTI... JEJE ME ENCANTA, ASI QUE LES AVISO QUE SERA SUPER MEGA ASQUEROSO, PERO....QUEDO TOTALMENTE LIBRADA EN CASO DE QUE ALWUNA MUERA DE ASCO... O DE RISA... JEJE LES VA A ENCANTAR CREANME... SERA SUPER MEGA ASQUEROSSO CON UNA SOBREDOSIS DE RISA.... :) X 100000000**

**DEDICADO A LAS QUE ME COMMENTARON EL CAPI ANTERIOR**

* * *

Capitulo 19

POV BELLA

Era el turno de que Emmet sufriera y al parecer Edward se iba a vengar por todas las que le ha hecho Emmet a Edward

-Rose, saca la categoria – dijo Alice

-Esta bien – Rose, tomo el vaso, saco el papel lo leyo y sus ojos casi se salen de sus ojos de pura furia – categoria tres – dijo Rose nerviosa.

-Ja! Es hora que sufran… - dijo Edward – Alice, ponles una bendas en los ojos luego te digo que haremos. – Alice lo miro entendiendo su castigo al igual que Jasper, ya que el se paro y fue a la cocina, mientras que Alice subio a su habitacion.

-¿Qué castigo les pondras? – pregunte ansiosa

-Ya veras, te divertiras – me dijo

-Si tu lo dices – le respondi, luego de un rato Alice llego con dos vendas para los ojos, tanto Rose como Emmet se estaban matando de nervios.

-Edward, por favor, yo no te he hecho nada – dijo Rose, Edward solo rio y nego con la cabeza, Emmet se estaba matando de la risa, por la broma que le harian y Rose lo golpeo en el brazo, luego Alice puso la venda en los ojos de Emmet y luego en los de Rosalie.

-Este sera el castigo Emmet… y creo que lo conoces de memoria, se llama… _dime, dime, que es lo que bebes y podras dejar de beber_ – no sabia de que se trataba Edward no dijo nada y Emmet solo bufo, Rosalie estaba roja, pero de ira, se vengaria y lo sabia.

-¿y yo que tengo que hacer? – dijo Rose

-Emmet te pasara eso por besos, debes beberlo tu, y Emmet evitar tragarlo. – dijo Edward, en ese momento llego Jasper con tres botes de alguna bebida adentro, estaban en negro no decian nombres, como si le acabaran de quitar la etiqueta que decia el nombre, solo reconoci era una botella de … ¿vodka?... no quería saber que harian contra Rose ya que ella no hizo nada y la culpa la tenia Emmet, Jasper comenzo a combinar todas las botellas y las ponia en una botella mas grande, las batio y luego sirvio una en unas copitas muy chiquitas, luego se la puso en la mano de Emmet

-Tomatela – le dijo Jasper, Alice estaba muerta de la risa, y Edward también

-¿de que se trata? – pregunte

-Es facil Bella, Emmet y Rose deben adivinar que contiene su bebida, deben decir todos los ingredientes que les estamos poniendo, por eso le pusimos, _dime, dime que es lo que bebes y podras dejar de beber. _– me dijo Edward.

-Oh… creo que entiendo

-¿Cuántas bebidas le pusieron? – dijo Rose.

-6 bebidas y un ingrediente extra – dijo Jasper, luego Emmet se tomo el vaso, y se acerco a Rose, cuando llego a los labios de ella, le dio un beso y le paso la bebida que el habia tomado, la imagen era algo traumante.

-¿Qué contiene? – dijo Edward

-Es… no lo se – dijo Emmet

-Tiene ¿Vodka? – dijo Rose

-Si, pero aun te faltan cinco – le dijo Alice riendose, Jasper volvio a servir en la copita la bebida y se la sirvio a Emmet, Emmet se la tomo y se la paso a Rosalie

-Es… vino tinto – dijo Emmet

Eso o vino blanco – dijo Rosalie

-Ninguna de las dos – les respondio Jasper

-Ahora Rose tu te la tomaras primero y se la pasaras a Emmet – dijo Edward

-Eso es mucho mejor – dijo Rose, Alice fue esta vez la que sirvio la bebida en la copa, se la dio a Rosalie y ella se la tomo, sin tragarsela, claro, y luego se la paso a Emmet

-Es Bones de durazno – dijo Rosalie segura.

-Si – le dijo Alice

-Otra mas – dijo Emmet, se repitio el prosedimiento…. Tres tragos despues y seis equivocaciones.

-Es Tequila – dijo Rosalie

-Una mas – dijo Emmet, aparentemente algo ebrio

-Otra mas – dijo Jasper y se la paso a Rosalie, hicieron el procedimiento y Rose volvio a decir

-Ron – dijo otra vez segura

-No, ¡JUGO DE MANZANA CON FRUTAS PICADAS, ALGO DE PURE Y PAPILLA MOLIDA EN LICUADORA! – grito Emmet, ya algo ebrio

-Es ron – dijo Jasper

-Rosalie tu seras la que beba ahora y Emmet te la pasara a ti - dijo Edward, al parecer evitando que Emmet se embriagara mas

-Toma Emmet – dijo Jasper, Emmet hizo el prosedimiento, pero su cara era de un loco total.

-¡te amo Rosalie!... ¿Por qué rayos usas traje de payaso? – dijo Emmet, no lo entendía, se suponia que tenia para eso la venda en los ojos para no ver y el salia con ese comentario.

-Monster, sal, jugo de uva – dijo Rosalie nerviosa, al parecer, que Emmet alucinara no era algo muy normal

-Si, ya terminaron – dijo Alice, riendo al igual que yo, Edward estaba matandose de la risa.

-Quitenme esto, quitenmelo – dijo Emmet, Jasper se lo quito, y luego Alice a Rose

-Sigamos jugando, la venganza sera dulce – dijo Rose mirando a Edward – nos quedamos con Emmet – dijo Rosalie

-Yo empietzo, uju, yo empietzo, veamuous, Melocoutouum, melocoutouum…amando a … ubia, - no soporte, escuchar a Emmet diciendo esas frases, con voz ebria era terriblemente una tortura evitar reír, y Alice al parecer tampoco soporto porque ella siguio despues de mi.

-¡JA!, ¡en tu cara Edward! – dijo Rosalie

-Saca el papel Bella – me dijo Edward, yo meti mi mano, para ver la categoria soloe esperaba que no fuera demasiado dificil, lo lei y dije – categoria tres – luego le alcanze el bote a Edward y el se limito a meter la mano en el bote, me dio el papelito y yo lo lei y dije -… Jasper

-Esto sera divertido Bella – me dijo al parecer tenia planeado todas las bromas a cada uno – Bella debes seducir a Edward por lo menos cinco minutos, y cuando digo seducir es seducir, Rosalie y Alice, seran las jueces, Edward tu trabajo consiste en… seducir a Bella primero el que caiga rendido al otro primero pierde y se llevara un castigo, no pueden dejarse perder aproposito, cuando hablo de dejarse rendir me refiero a perderse en la mirada del otro, o besarse, deben imaginarse que no hay nadie aquí aparte de ustedes dos– dijo Jasper, yo solo sentía como mi sangre subía a mi cara, y no iba a dejar que Jasper subiera mi categoria, si es que se podía. – comienzen ahora

-Esto va a ser vergonzoso pero por que no – pense en voz alta, Edward se acerco a mi y yo le facilite el trabajo estando frente a el.

-Intentemoslo, cuando se trata de Jasper, es como tratarse del mismo diablo – dijo Edward en mi oido para que yo fuera la unica que lo escuchara, luego el puso su frente en la mía y yo casi por reflejo estuve a punto de besarlo, ¡demonios! Esto seria mas dificil, y yo no quería perder.

-Sabes Edward, eres tan lindo cuando intentas hacerme perder… pero no sucedera – le dije en un intento de seduccion

-¿eso crees? – dijo el seductoramente

-Si… estoy segura de eso, la pregunta aquí es… ¿estas seguro de no perder? – le dije

-Estoy tan seguro como que estas a punto de besarme

-No lo hare – dije decidida

-Lo haras, sabes que es así y te arrepentiras si pierdo yo – me dijo en una amenaza algo seductiva pero daba miedo.

-No perdere por tu culpa Cullen, así que rindete… - cambie mi estrategia – sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti Cullen – recalque su apellido

-No, ¿Qué es?

-Que eres la persona mas cortes y caballerosa que pude haberme encontrado – le dije

-Oh… lamento decirte que este "Cullen" tiene sus excepciones "Swan" – me dijo recalcando los apellidos

-Lastima porque a "Swan le encanta la idea de un Cullen caballeroso las 24 horas" – le replique

-No creo que a Cullen le agrade la idea – dijo Edward, despues separo su frente de la mía, para poner su boca en mi cuello y aspirar mi aroma, eso hizo que me estremeciera, y yo no sabia como hacer lo mismo en el, podía escuchar las risas de Rosalie y Alice y aun Jasper carcajeandosea a morir, y un aburrido Emmet diciendo que el lo hacia mejor, estaba ebrio solo eso puedo decir a su favor, pero yo nunca habia intentado seducir a alguien y menos ciego.

-En este juego pueden jugar dos – le dije, no sabia de donde saque las fuerzas de decir eso y el humor de no reirme de mi misma, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y comenze a jugar con su cabello, siertamente no sabia como seducirlo fisicamente, nuestra relacion no era exactamente fisica y acababamos de comenzar.

-Sin duda alguna – me replico y comenzo a dar besos en mi cuello, lo que hacia que mi corazon latiera a mil por segundo y mi cara se volviera aun mas roja

-Edward, no eres aquí el unico que puede ganar – le respondi, besando su cabello y aspirando su aroma

-Si eso crees tu – dijo con un tono seductor, dejo de aspirar mi aroma y subio su boca y dio chiquitos besos en mi mandivula, yo solo puse mi frente en la de el, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando el cometio el deslis y me beso – estuve a punto de ganar, solo cinco segundo y hubiese ganado – dijo

-Lastima… ¿Alice, Rose? – les hable significativamente

-Es mas que obvio Edward perdio

-Opino igual – dijo Alice

-Edward tu castigo sera tomarte cinco copas de la bebida que hicistes beber a Rose y a Emmet – dijo Jasper y comenzo a llenar una copa se la puso en la mano de Edward y el la bebio, luego Edward se la regreso y Jasper la volvio a llenar, la verdad no estaba segura de querer saber a que sabia eso, porque parecía asqueroso y las caras de Edward de vomitar confirmaban todo, cuando el termino sus cinco tragos.

-Alice tu turno – dijo Jasper con voz temerosa

-Esta bien – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, metio la mano en el bote y saco el papel, una vez que lo leyo lo regreso y dijo – categoria tres – con voz triste

-Dame suerte – le dijo Jasper y Alice lo beso, el saco el papel del bote lo leyo se estremecio, regreso el papelito a su lugar y dijo - Bella

-Vengate por ambos – dijo Edward

-Sin duda alguna… Rose podrias ir por maquillaje de todo tipo – ella me dedico una mirada de que lo entendía y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras le dije – y una camara fotografica y otra de video

-¿para que es eso? – pregunto Emmet, al parecer no le duraba mucho su borrachera.

-Ya lo veras – le respondi

-Bella, Jasper te hizo esa broma no yo – me dijo Alice

-Lo Siento Alice, nada es justo aparte eh visto que en tercer categoria el castigo es el mismo para ambos, ya habia pensado en un castigo para Jasper – le dije

-Ya llegue, toma Bella – me dijo Rose cuando llego con una caja de maquillaje y la camara

-Este es su castigo, Alice debes dejar que Jasper te maquille, y luego tu maquillaras a Jasper ambos deben dejarse tomar tres fotos, yo les dire que poses hacer cuando esten maquillados, o aproposito si se equivocan no pueden quitar las manchas que se dejen de pintura. – les dije Alice abrio su boca en una perfecta "O" mientras que Jasper tenia su cara de miedo.

-¿Por qué fotos? – dijo Jasper

-Porque Edward algún día vera estas fotografias y el video de este juego, no dejaremos de grabar nada hasta que todo termine – les dije Edward me dedico una sonrisa y Jasper solo asintio en manera de entenderlo, y Alice una mirada resignada al parecer mi razón era valida para todos.

-Empieza Jasper – dijo una Alice resignada, el tomo la caja de pinturas y la comenzo a pintar, no pintaba mal debía admitirlo, quizás pintaba mejor de lo que yo sabia pintar, y solo se salia de repente de la linea de maquillaje, en sus ojos se paso un poquito de mas, y en los labios debía admitirlo se sobrepaso algo, pero en lo que se vio terrible fue cuando le puso rubor, parecía una payasita, pero se veía muy bien.

-Creo que me toca, no te preocupes no te veras gay – le dijo Alice, ella comenzo a tomar colores claros, en la boca uso un rosa bajito y en los ojos le puso delineador, haciendole una mirada algo aterrandor, no le puso rubor, pero Emmet hizo reír a Jasper haciendo que Alice cuando estaba delineandolo del ojo derecho se moviera su mano y se manchara la mejilla de Alice, Alice estaba poniendole algo de polvo en la cara pero Rose hizo reír a Alice haciendo que Alice manchara el ojo de Jasper por accidente, y este se llevo la mano a su ojo porque lo tenia abierto, Alice dejo a un lado el maquillaje que le estaba poniendo y beso a Jasper

-Perdon, Perdon, Perdon, Perdon – le decia Alice

-No importa estoy bien – dijo Jasper

-Perdon, Rose hicistes que lastimara a Jasper – dijo Alice, Rosalie era quien estaba grabando e intentaba no moverse para evitar que se moviera la camara pero casi no lo logra, yo estaba intentando no reír por la escena y Edward el estaba riendose

-Bueno con eso esta bien, ahora Alice quiero que te quedes mirando a Jasper con cara de asco y Jasper quiero que tu cara diga algo así como "se nota que no te has visto en un espejo" – ambos asintieron, Alice tenia sus ojos muy abiertos y una perfecta "o" en su boca, mientras que Jasper tenia las cejas alzadas y la nariz arrugada, Emmet tomo la camara fotografica y tomo la fotografia. – ahora quiero que Alice saques tu lengua y la pongas como si fueses a lamer a Jasper, Jasper tu solo pon cara de vomito – hicieron eso y con mas emotividad incluso sonriendo, creo que era todo para enseñarle a Edward cuando el pudiera ver las fotos, Emmet tomo la foto – ahora hagan la pose mas comica y rara que puedan – Alice se sento en el regazo de Jasper y este puso una cara de alguien loco y desquiciado mientras que Alice ponia cara de puchero y Emmet tomo la foto, todos nos estabamos riendo.

-Sigamos... nos quedamos con Alice – dijo Rosalie – esperen iré por algo aun no comienzen – dijo y puso pausa a la camara subio las escaleras y en poco tiempo volvio con un tri pie para la camara, la puso en un punto en que todos nos vieramos y puso REC

-Uba, uba amando a freja, freja – dijo Alice

-Freja, freja amando a melocodoum, melocodoum – dijo Edward

-Melocouuudouuuumm, melocoouu – no aguante y comenze a reír sin parar, Emmet estaba a punto de burlarse pero también se rio conmigo y perdio.

-Si me hundo yo tu también conmigo – le dije

-Bella saca categoria – me dijo Alice yo tome el bote, saque el papel lo lei, lo regrese a su lugar y dije – es categoria dos.

-Edward saca quien dira el castigo – le dijo Jasper, Edward tomo el bote que le di, saco el papel me lo dio, lo ley y con un suspiro dije – Alice

-Muy bien Bella, lo lamento pero lo tenia planeado… Rose me vengare por la ultima que me hicistes – le dijo Alice

-No Alice, no, eso fue hace mucho – dijo Rose nerviosa

-No, Bella tu castigo sera besar a Rosalie por quince segundos, deben parecer apasionadas y enamoradas, debe dar a parecer que es frances pero no lo sera – dijo Alice yo casi me atraganto – y se va a grabar, tomaremos fotos… para que cuando Edward vea sepa lo sensual que es un beso lesbianico – Emmet, Jasper incluso Edward se comenzaron a reír, Rosalie estaba roja de vergüenza al igual que yo – ahora comienzen, Edward esto va por el castigo de Jasper

-Hagamoslo bien Bella, no quiero hacerlo dos veces seguidas – me dijo Rosalie, ambas nos acercamos y sin cerrar ninguna de las dos los ojos nos besamos, la idea era que pareciera frances pero no debía cerlo - ¡cierren los ojos, ahora! – grito Alice, y ambas lo hicimos, me intente concentrar en creer que a quien besaba era Edward pero era casi imposible, la comenze a besar contando segundos pero sentía que era lento - ¡sus manos en la mejilla de la otra ahora! – dijo Alice riendo, hicimos lo que nos hizo solo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la otra. – Listo separense – abrí mis ojos de golpe y nos alejamos, rápido comenze a tallar mi boca, pero sentía como si eso no sirviera, en cambio Rosalie comenzo a besar a Emmet y a golpearlo por reírse, yo solo escondi mi rostro en el pecho de Edward

-Emmet tu turno de sufrir – dijo Rosalie al parecer enojada por que Emmet se hubiese reido de nuestro asqueroso beso

-Esta bien denme el bote – Alice se lo paso, Emmet metio la mano edentro de este y lo leyo y dijo – categoria dos

-Denme el otro – dijo Rosalie, leyo el papelito y dijo – Edward

-Rosalie puedes venir un segundo – dijo Edward, Rosalie se acerco a el y Edward le dijo a su oido algo que no logre escuchar, Rosalie se levanto y se fue – Emmet tu castigo sera coquetear con Esme enfrente de Carlisle – Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y se rio

-¿es en serio? – dijo

-Si… Rosalie fue por ellos, le dije que fuera por ellos y de esa manera ella no sabra de que se trata tu castigo – dijo Edward y justo cuando dijo eso Rosalie bajo las escaleras con Esme y Carlisle atrás de ellos

-¿en que podemos ayudarlos? – dijo Carlisles

-Esme que hermosa te vez – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa

-Gr.. gracias Emmet

-Es en serio Esme nunca ví a una persona mas linda que tu

-Emmet CULLEN… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – dijo Rosalie

-Bueno si no estuviera contigo Rosalie, Esme seria – dijo

-¿Emmet?, no le faltes así a tu madre – dijo Carlisle

-Lo siento, es que ser sincero se me da fasilmente – dijo Emmet algo nervioso

-¿y por eso debes faltarle respeto a Esme?

-No le estoy faltando respeto a mi madre, solo le digo lo hermosa que se ve – dijo Emmet aterrado

-Vamos Carlisle, deja que hable… tu también eres muy lindo Emmet – la cara de todos tenia la confusion escrita en la cara.

-Gra..gracias Esme – dijo Emmet algo confundido por el giro que dio.

-No importa Emmet tu sabes que si no estuviese Carlisle o Rosalie aquí tu y yo saldriamos – le dijo Esme

-No, espera Esme, yo se que soy irresistible pero no quiero salir contigo, yo amo a Rosalie

-No importa

-Rosalie dile algo a Esme

-Muy buen trabajo Esme – le dijo Rosalie, la cara de Alice, Jasper, Emmet y mía paso de desconcierto

-Le pedi a Rosalie que le dijera a Esme que coqueteara con Emmet cuando el empezara y le avisara a Carlisle. – explico Edward

-Eres un tonto Emmet, crees que si no suPiera de que se trataba todo estuvieras vivo – dijo Rosalie

Que bueno que me amas y no me guardas secretos – dijo Emmet sarcasticamente

Pero aprendistes una leccion… coquetear con tu madre no es bueno – dijo Rose y todos reimos

* * *

ESPERO KE LES HALLA WUSTADO COMMENTEN...


	21. Cap 20 nn

CAPITULO 20

POV JASPER

- nos vamos chicos, buenas noches – dijo Esme

- buenas noches – dijo Carlisle

- Adiós – dijimos todos en coro, luego ellos se fueron tomados de la mano a su habitación.

- Nos quedamos con Emmet – dijo Rosalie

- Melocodoumm, melocodoum amando a gramada, gramada – dijo Emmet

- Gramada, gramada amando a maramja, maramja – dije haciendo caras locas, esperando que alguien cayera, pero solo una risa se escucho, Rosalie. – lo siento hermanita – le dije, en ese momento la risa de Edward me hizo creerme mejor que el… el casi nunca perdía y si hasta el momento estuvo en algún castigo fue por Bella, y su castigo a la llamada, con… la… Tanya, pero yo sabia que lo harían sufrir mas y sobre todo si quienes decían el castigo era Rosalie o yo, el nos debía muchas, y comenzando por el beso… el fue el de la idea y Bella la acepto pero aun así Edward era el responsable de mi trauma.

- Rosalie, creo que haz perdido – dijo Emmet y Rosalie le pego en la cabeza

- Idiota, espero que sea categoría tres, saca tú primero quien dirá mi castigo – dijo Rosalie enojada… Emmet tomo el bote saco el papel lo leyó y regreso el papel a su lugar

- Lo siento Rosalie… es Edward, pero si el te hace sufrir nos vengaremos – le dijo Emmet esperando que Rose no se enojara… ella solo suspiro, tomo el otro vaso saco el papel, lo leyó, lo regreso a su lugar y dijo – categoría uno

- Rosalie quiero que lamas los pies de Emmet – dijo Edward riéndose, Bella solo tenia cara de desaprobación, y tanto Alice como yo nos reíamos a no parar.

- Pero…. Te juro Cullen que buscare una manera de vengarme – le grito Rosalie

- Seguro Rosalie – le dijo Edward sin importancia, Rosalie le dedico miradas de muerte a Edward, mientras que Emmet se quitaba su tenis y la calceta de su pie derecho, luego movió en son de burla sus dedos de los pies y Rose le pego, luego paso su lengua visiblemente para que todos viéramos como le daba una lamida a el pie de Emmet, y se quito rápido una vez que termino

- listo… me vengare Edward - le dijo Rose, mientras que Emmet se volvía a poner su tenis y calceta.

- Sufre Bella – dijo Emmet riendo.

- Te dije Edward – le dijo Bella enojada… haciendo que Edward y yo nos riéramos.

- Saca quien lo hará sufrir… – dijo Alice, cuando recupero el aire... yo solo me limite a mirar a mi Alice, se veía tan linda cuando se agitaba de tanto reír, ella me cacho mirándola y me dio un beso que le correspondí y luego Alice se recostó en mi pecho.

- Emmet… te lo dije Edward pero nunca me escuchas – dijo Bella

- Categoría tres… si caigo yo caes conmigo amor – dijo Edward

- Siempre contigo – dijo Bella y el le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara – toma Edward – le dijo Bella dándole el vaso de categoría, el metió su mano y le entrego el papel a Bella, tenia que admitirlo que aunque en algún momento creí que ella podría llegar a hacer que Edward sufriera una depresión mayor a la que había tenido, ella se había convertido en la fuente de luz y felicidad de Anthony y eso al menos era algo bueno por el momento, nunca había visto a Ed… tan feliz ni siquiera cuando salía con… con ella… - tonto Edward, tonto, siempre tonto, no pudiste haber elegido un castigo mejor ahora Emmet se vengara – dijo Bella enfurecida, haciendo reír a Emmet

- Te dije que nos vengaríamos Edward – dijo Emmet

- Blabla, ¿Cuál es el castigo? – dijo Edward con tono aburrido

- Quiero que tu y Bella, llamen a Jessica y ambos coqueteen con ella por teléfono. – dijo Emmet

- ¿Qué?, oh no Emmet, ya tendré que soportar a Newton y sus preguntas el lunes no por favor no a Jessica - dijo Bella rogando

- Oh nada de eso Bella… tienes que hacerlo – dijo Emmet

- Por favor… Edward, ayúdame ah… no es justo tendré que soportar a Mike el lunes y si me hace preguntas será estupido decirle la verdad así que tendré que seguir con la farsa, pero no quiero coquetear por teléfono con Jessica, por favor yo no te eh hecho nada… bueno a lo mejor pero Edward era el de las ideas… por favor, por favor… Edward ayúdame – le dijo Bella con voz confundida y parecía nerviosa, mientras que la cara de Edward parecía que no le gustaba escucharla así y si había una manera de que ella no sufriera el con gusto la ayudaría, ahora comprendía cual seria el castigo de Edward y el plan de Emmet, aunque mi hermano a veces solía actuar como un parado y retrasado tenia su truco bajo la manga y este lo tenia sin errores

- Emmet, quiero que haya una nueva categoría esta será la cuarta categoría… - comenzó Edward

- Ya veo a donde vas hermanito y yo haré la cuarta categoría – dijo Emmet - ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Si – dijo Edward resignado, Bella solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo al oído haciendo reír a Edward pero no le duro mucho.

- Muy bien cuarta categoría, doble castigo a una sola persona – dijo Emmet

- Acepto, Bella y yo no podemos cumplir nuestro reto así que subo yo de categoría – dijo Edward

- Perfecto subes de categoría, tu castigo numero 1 es llamar a Jessica y coquetear con ella por teléfono, tienes que seguirle la corriente a Jessica y no le puedes decir en nada a ella de lo que te pida un "no" – dijo Emmet, Rosalie estaba escribiendo en otra hoja de papel algo, supuse que era la nueva categoría ya que luego la puso en el bote de categorías, Alice se estaba riendo al igual que yo, a como iban las cosas ellos tres se terminarían odiando y me refiero a Emmet, Edward y Rose.

- Dame el… teléfono – dijo Edward, enojado, Bella lo veía con cara de miedo supuse que nunca antes había visto como se ponían cuando jugaban y eso que esta vez se limitaron en muchos castigos.

- Toma Edward y coquetea en verdad necesito que des tu mayor esfuerzo Alice y Jasper son los jueces - dijo Emmet, dándole en la mano el teléfono después que lo marco, estaba en altavoz.

- Hola residencia Stanley – dijo una mujer

- Buenas noches se encuentra Jessica – dijo Edward

- Claro en un momento se la paso – dijo y luego se escuchaba como se pasaban el teléfono

- Hola ¿Quién es? – dijo la voz de Jessica

- Jessica, soy yo Edward… ¿Qué tal tu noche? – dijo Edward

- Oh… amm bien gracias, ¿Qué tal la tuya? – le dijo Jess

- Muy bien gracias por preguntar, oyes me preguntaba si… - Jess lo interrumpió

- Edward, dime algo, no quiero sonar grosera ni nada de eso, pero… ¿Por qué me estas llamando? – dijo Jessica confundida

- ¿no puedo llamarte? – dijo Edward con voz seductora, haciendo reír a todos excepto claro a Bella, ella estaba roja de celos.

- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras Edward, solo que no comprendo porque… necesitas algo – dijo Jessica

- Si

- ¿Qué es?

- Necesitaba oír tu voz – se escucho como alguien jadeaba en la otra línea

- Amm… gracias, a mi también me gusta la tuya

- Gracias… pero a mi mas la tuya – dijo Edward

- En verdad muchas… gracias, pero sabes que mas me gustaría Edward

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Edward inocente

- Seria muy bueno que dejaras a Bella – la cara de Bella era roja y seguía en aumento.

- Amm… mmm… yo este…. Yo…. Amm… - Edward no encontraba palabras para decir no decir un no y si le decía si dejaría a Bella y eso era algo que nadie quería ni siquiera Emmet, al parecer sus castigos siempre se salían de control sin que el los planeara.

- ¿Qué haces despierto Edward? – dijo Bella cerca del teléfono… oh dios mío, ¿en serio Bella haría algo así para salvar a Edward?, no me lo podía creer lo peor de todo para ella es que estaba siendo todo esto grabado y Emmet no pararía de repetirlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que Bella se acostumbrara con eso y pudiera vivir con ello y evitarse sus rubores al estilo se quema algo cerca de aquí.

- Lo siento amor, tenia que hacer una llamada, ya sabes lo de dile a todo mundo lo que sientes por ellos, el castigo del doctor, lamento despertarte – dijo Edward siguiéndole el juego, todos teníamos la mano en la boca aguantando las risas.

- Deja el tonto teléfono Edward y vuelve a dormirte, sabes lo mucho que adoro…. ¿escucharte dormir?, me podría acostumbrar a esto toda la vida – dijo Bella roja al igual que Edward, esto si que seria el mejor video del mundo

- A mi también me gusta escuchar tu voz… cuando duerme – agrego

- Te amo… vuelve Edward, que es lo que le diré a tus hermanas mañana desperté a media noche y Edward se encontraba hablando con alguien, oh si es la mejor manera de despertarte después de la primera vez que duermes con tu novio – dijo en tono sarcástico, pero todos vimos el significado doble de sus palabras aunque ella no, al parecer

- Sabes que Edward nos vemos luego, cuídate buenas noches – dijo Jessica y se colgó la línea, todos comenzamos a reír excepto Bella y Edward ya que ambos estaban rojos y enojados contra Emmet.

- Lo dije sin doble significado – dijo Bella con voz de niña inocente.

- ¡JA! Y yo y Rose somos… - antes de que terminara Rosalie lo golpeo en el hombro, Emmet solo se encogió de hombros ante el golpe, no podía creer lo estupido que era Emmet, parecía que nunca entendería lo mucho que odiaba que hablara cuando yo estaba cerca de sus muy "activas" noches, días y tardes con Rosalie, era mi hermana es mas que claro que no quería saber nada de ellos dos y sus actividades diarias y para nada quería tener un exceso de información, me bastaba con haberlos cachado muchas veces, eso no era algo justo, era su hermano mayor por un minuto y medio, no quería escuchar a nadie hablar de ella así, y Emmet sin cordura lo gritaba en mi cara, yo en cambio me tenia todo reservado para mi y mi linda, dulce y preciosa Alice

- Cierra la boca Emmet y dile cual es su otro castigo – dijo Rosalie

- Edward quiero que tu, oh esto me va a encantar – pensó Emmet en voz alta - quiero que Bella se tome la bebida que Rose y yo bebimos y te la escupa en la cara luego tu tomaras la bebida que yo y Rose bebimos y tu se la pasaras a Bella por la boca sin que se tire la bebida por su boca y Bella tiene que tomarse la bebida, así que tienes dos opciones Edward o ella se termina por acabar la bebida o tu evitas que la bebida se escape por sus bocas, solo una vez Bella te escupirá. – agrego Emmet, en verdad que me gustaba su plan y aunque al final Bella sufriría por la bebida que estaba algo fuerte, Edward sufriría aun mas al saber que seria casi imposible que no se saliera la bebida por sus bocas, eso era algo que nadie quería perderse.

POV BELLA

¿No podía ser así o si?, ¿Por qué a mi? De seguro Emmet me odia, _todo por el noviecito que tenéis, solo a el se le ocurre hacer esas bromas. _Mi voz interior culpaba a Edward, **_todo lo que se debe hacer por el amor ¿no es así? Tonta Isabella, solo a ti se te ocurre jugar a este juego,_** ninguna de mis voces interiores estaba de mi lado ambas de mi contra y ambas culpaban a Edward, y no es que yo no, pero Edward era solo Edward, el chico lindo, dulce, de ojos hermosos que me hacían perderme, y su voz era la mas preciosa cosa que llegaron mis oídos a escuchar, aparte de que no tenia duda de lo muy enamorada que estaba de el.

- Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward, Bella tiene que escupir a Edward – decía Alice como si fuese una niña pequeña que se burla de alguien cuando hace algo malo o va a hacer algo malo, Jasper se estaba riendo por la cancioncita de Alice, Emmet solo estaba carcajeándose sin parar, Rosalie era la que estaba riendo de una manera mas normal y Edward tenia la cara de un pequeño perrito después de ser atropellado.

- Edward intentare hacerlo rápido y solo escupir la bebida – le dije, esperando que su cara cambiara.

- Bella… no temo por si me llegases a escupir algo mas allá de bebida… es que… la bebida tu la tomaras, y es… no es… es casi imposible que exista una manera de evitar tirarla cuando te la pase. – me dijo Edward, yo solo me petrifique, nunca antes en mi corta, aburrida y patética vida se me había dado por beber, no era del tipo de chicas que iba a antros o fiestas y se la pasaba en tequilas, licor, o esas cosas, no bebía y aparte no iba a antros o fiestas, y esta era técnicamente la primera vez que bebería una bebida alcohólica, y no solo una, serian varias mezclas de bebidas seis mezclas distintas y no quería ni siquiera ponerme a pensar en las muchas veces que tendría que beberme esa cosa.

- Entre mas rápido empiecen mejor – dijo Rosalie

- Aquí tienes Bella, escupelo – me dijo Emmet dándome la copa con la bebida ya servida, me la tome sin pasármela, me acerque a Edward y se lo escupí en la cara, Edward estaba a punto de quitarse la bebida de su cara pero alguien evito eso

- No te la quites Edward, te la podrás quitar cuando terminen. – dijo Emmet

- Toma Edward – le dio Alice otra copa, Edward se la puso en la boca y yo me acerque a el lista para sustituir la copa con mis labios, se quito la copa y yo rápido actué, me la paso pero sentí como el liquido escurría por mi mandíbula, demonios, sin darle mas vueltas me la paso, el sabor era asqueroso, y demasiado fuerte, Alice me paso un limón y sin dudarlo lo chupe, esperando que el sabor se fuera

- Esto es asqueroso, guacala, no se si podré soportar otra mas – me queje, la cara de Edward tenia un lo siento, mientras que todos se reían sin parar.

- Otra mas – me dijo Jasper y le dio otra copa a Edward, vi como Alice tenia listo ya otras dos copas, en verdad sabían que perderíamos, Edward al momento de quitar la copa de su boca hice el mismo procedimiento, pude sentir como esta vez era menos el liquido, pero quizás la anterior había sido igual solo que estaba un poco paranoica y no preste atención, pero el sabor era el mismo, tome mi limón, tome dos tragos mas y siempre se me escapaba una mínima parte de la cantidad, lo peor es que parecía nunca acabar y el sabor era asqueroso.

- Una mas – dijo otra vez Alice, Edward tomo la copa, se la puso en la boca y yo la sustituí rápido con mis labios, este sabor en verdad quizás era el peor que se me pudo haber pasado por la mente, termine de tragarme

- Esto es asqueroso – me volví a quejar

- Ve lo de esta manera, esta combinación es la más rica de todas, te deja hippie si tomas en exceso pero lo vale, aparte ya terminaron, creí que nunca lo lograrían – dijo Emmet.

- Ya tengo sueño, no quiero jugar, aparte debemos ahorrar fuerzas para mañana, es nuestro día de chicas – dijo Alice, UPS debía avisarle acerca de que tendría que cancelar con ellas para poder ir con Edward

- Alice, Rosalie, mañana eh invitado a Bella a ir conmigo al… - fue interrumpido

- No, no, no, Isabella no me vas a decir que no iras con nosotras, llevamos días planeando esto, por favor Bella, mira Edward… - lo interrumpió Alice, poniendo cara de perrito herido

- Bella mira Edward solo hará mañana exámenes se la pasara en rayos x, exámenes de sangre, lo harán contestar cientos de encuestas, sé la pasara en análisis de todo tipo y no podrás estar con el, no te dejaran entrar, lo eh intentado, así que mejor el domingo después de que salgan de su cita con el doctor, van a ver los resultados si es que para ese día están – me dijo Rose.

- ¿puedo quedarme Edward? – le dije

- Si – me dijo riendo – ahora creerán ellos, que soy un novio controlador – eso me hizo sonrojar

- Dormiremos aquí en la sala – dijo Alice.

- Me gusta la idea – dijo Emmet tomando a Rosalie por la cintura y recostándose en su sleeping poniéndola en su pecho

- Emmet no entiendes las reglas, aleja tu mano derecha del trasero de mi hermana – le grito Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo reímos, al parecer Jasper era un hermanito sobre protector.

- No me digas que debo hacer, o quieres que diga cuando los encontré en el armario de Alice – dijo Emmet, todos nos reímos, solo Jasper se quedo serio

- Cierra la boca, Emmet

- No me digas que debo hacer – le grito Emmet

- ¿Ah si?, pero a mi hermana si… Rosalie dile a Emmet que – se interrumpió yo seguí la mirada de Jasper y vi a Rosalie como ponía su mano en la entrepierna de Emmet.

- Maldita sea Emmet, Rosalie, ambos quítense de esa asquerosa posición, tienen publico, aparte Bella quedara traumada de por vida – yo aleje mi vista rápido y la enfoque en Edward, el solo tenia su cabeza escondida en mi cuello

- Familia de lunáticos – me dijo Edward a mi oído

- No digas que debo hacer – le grito Rose a Jasper

- No me faltes el respeto Rosalie – le dijo Jasper

- No le hables así a mi novia

- Emmet deja de pelear con Jasper – dijo Alice

- Dile a Jasper que deje de pelear con mi Emmet – dijo Rosalie

- Alice, no me digas que debo hacer – le gruño Emmet

- No le hables así a Alice – dijo Jasper enojado

- Es mi hermana y yo le hablo como quiera – dijo Emmet

- Pues es mi novia, y quiero que la respetes

- Pues buscarte una vida amigo, porque que tu y mi hermanita no sean activos en esto como nosotros no significa que nosotros debamos de ser como ustedes – dijo Emmet

- Corrígete Emmet, que ustedes sean adictos al sexo no es normal, y que nosotros llevemos una vida normal y satisfecha en todos los sentidos no te da derecho a criticarnos – dijo Jasper

- ¿ahora soy adicta al sexo Jasper?, mira hermano te quiero pero no me faltes así – le dijo Rosalie

- Eres adicta al sexo Rose, tanto como mi bastardo hermano, ambos lo son – dijo Alice

- ¿ahora me vienes con eso?, ¿yo no me quede sin ropa a la mitad del bosque? ¿o si? – le dijo Rosalie

- yo no me quede encerrada con un enfermo sexual en la caja trasera del auto y desnuda debo agregar ¿o si? – dijo Alice, esto en verdad era algo repugnante

- no fue en la caja trasera Alice, fue en el auto sin llaves y por alguna razón solo se abría de afuera – dijo Emmet.

- Claro que se abría pero como a ti te encanta hacer publico todo, no me dejabas abrir y nos encontró Alice – dijo Rosalie

- Alégrate de que no hice lo que Jasper hizo, el encerró a Alice en el armario cuando se estaba a punto ella de cambiar, pero el armario era el de zapatos, no la deje ahí encerrada, al menos alégrate de que soy mejor que tu hermano – le dijo Emmet

- ¿Tú fuiste quien me dejo encerrada Jasper? – dijo Alice

- Lo siento

- ¿Lo sientes?, yo siento que no lo sientes, porque si lo hubieses sentido no hubieses dejado encerrada ahí muchas horas, pero no lo sientes – le dijo Alice

- Tenia que buscar una manera de desquitarme – dijo Jasper y luego se tapo la boca con las dos manos

- ¿desquitarte de que? – dijo Alice

- De que me hubieses vestido de mujer

- Pero te veías adorable – le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

- Dios mío, por favor que me trague la tierra – dijo Edward a mi oído

- Prométeme que nunca haremos algo así – le dije a Edward, el solo se rió

- Ni de broma, tu y yo somos mas maduros que ellos – me dijo Edward

- Creedlo – le dije

* * *

Ezper0o sus comments n.n


	22. Castigo, disculpa, pesadilla

CAPITULO 21

POV BELLA

- Creedlo – le dije

- No, no es así Alice me veía horriblemente estupido – dijo Jasper

- Claro que no Jasper, te veías lindo y… - dijo Alice pero Jasper la interrumpió

- No Alice no me veía bien, así que deja de decirme que me veía bien porque mientes, eres una psicópata a las compras – dijo Jasper y luego tapo su boca

- ¿Psicópata a las compras?, me dices psicópata a las compras, eres un vil bastardo, sabes que… no me hables ni hoy ni mañana

- maldito Emmet por tu culpa Alice se ha enojado conmigo – dijo Jasper

- ja… dímelo a mi por ti Rose se enojo conmigo – le grito Emmet, luego este tomo una almohada y se la aventó, Jasper no la vio venir así que se golpeo la cara con esta, luego la tomo y se la aventó a Emmet pero este bajo su cabeza haciendo que la almohada rompiera una lámpara que estaba detrás de él. Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando que Esme o Carlisle no hubiesen escuchado el ruido mas sin embargo todo fue en vano, porque Esme bajo las escaleras con Carlisle pisándole los talones detrás de ella, y cuando ella llego y vio la escena.

- ¿Qué es lo que hicieron?, ¿no les da vergüenza que Bella este aquí?, ¿Por qué no solo se comportan como los jóvenes mayores que son?, maduren… Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet están castigados, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a romper mi lámpara? – les grito Esme, todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, al parecer que ella les gritara así no era normal, Edward solo escondía su cabeza en mi cuello, como si deseara desaparecer.

- Mami es que… - empezó Alice

- Es que nada, nada, de nada, están castigados, eso es todo lo que diré, no pueden usar sus carros todo este fin de semana, Alice, Rose no saldrán de compras a ningún lado este fin de semana, Emmet, Jasper olvídense de su salida de chicos, y para que se enteren desde este momento el domingo iremos todos como una familia civilizada a una cita con el psicólogo de Edward, junto con Bella, y yo misma los pondré en ridículo si es necesario eso sin contar las próximas y próximas citas con el psicólogo, Irán hasta que yo diga y terminaran de ir hasta que se comporten como gente civilizada, también iremos por los resultados de los análisis de Edward todos juntos el día que se los entreguen y se comportaran, no harán ninguna tontería que nos ponga como familia en ridículo y en verdad que olvídense de salidas a cualquier parte los próximos tres fines de semana, eso sin contar que después de salir de la escuela me entregaran las llaves de sus carros y no las verán hasta el día siguiente. – dijo Esme, Alice y Rose parecían que les acababan de dar el peor castigo del mundo y Jasper y Emmet tenían los ojos muy abiertos, Edward cuando Esme termino de hablar se comenzó a reír y Carlisle también

- Rose por favor… dime que se grabo todo esto – dijo Edward riendo

- Si – dijo Rosalie con voz rota.

- Ahora se dormirán ya… no quiero excusas o pretextos… Bella lamento que tengas que estar presenciando la rutina de mi vida – me dijo Esme con una sonrisa

- No hay problema, es divertida – dije riendo

- Solo para los espectadores – me dijo Edward

- Eres un tonto Jasper para que me regresas el golpe – dijo Emmet

- Eres un imbecil debes aprender a madurar y dejar de hablar de lo que tu y mi hermana hacen, es su vida pero ella es mi hermana y si hacen cosas, no quiero enterarme de nada ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces – le grito Jasper

- Pues entonces no escuches tapate los oídos – dijo Emmet

- Como si eso bastara para no escucharlos cuando no esta Esme o Carlisle – le dijo Emmet

- Mira Jasper que tu y Alice tengan una vida pacifica de control en el sexo no significa que todos debamos ser pacíficos hay personas que les gusta ser salvajes y… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Rosalie lo golpeo en la cabeza – wow, Rose ¿Por qué fue eso?

- Solo cállate Emmet, deja de hablar de eso, harás que Jasper se enoje mas – dijo Rosalie

- Ya silencio, quiero que todos se pidan disculpas – dijo Carlisle

- Perdón – dijeron al unísono

- Quiero una disculpa formal no a su estilo – dijo Carlisle

- Perdón Jasper por ser tan… abierto sobre lo que yo y Rosalie hacemos en las noches, días o tardes, Perdón Alice no debí de haberte hablado así fue descortés, y perdón Rosalie no debí haber empezado con todo este lió, ahora estas enojada conmigo y lo siento – dijo Emmet

- No estoy enojada contigo Emmet, solo que me sacas de mis casillas, perdón por golpearte pero te lo merecías, Jasper lamento haberte sacado de tus casillas prometo no volver a hacer nada de esas cosas… en tu presencia claro, y Alice lamento haber dicho eso, no debí abrir mi boca pero se me salio sin que pudiera prestar atención a lo que te decía, ¿me perdonas? – dijo Rosalie

- Claro que si Rose yo tampoco debí gritarte así – luego se dieron un abrazo – y tu hermano perdón por haber dicho eso, pero sacas demasiado a mi Jazz de su estado normal así que limitare a actuar normal y Jasper lamento haberte vestido de mujer, y haberte dicho eso, lo siento – le dijo Alice con cara de perrito

- Claro que te perdono duendecito – le dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en sus labios – perdón por haberte dicho… psicópata lo lamento en verdad, pero estaba enojado, Rosalie… perdón por haberte dicho adicta al sexo eso no fue caballeroso… pero tu sabes odio cuando ustedes dos… no me gusta ver esas cosas… en mi cara no lo hagas y Emmet perdón por haberte regresado el almohadazo el cual golpeo la lámpara pero tu me sacas en exceso de mis casillas así que tu y yo no pelearemos mientras tengas cierta cordura sobre como tratar a mi hermanita en mi presencia.

- Mami… nosotras aun así tendremos nuestro día de chicas, aquí en la casa, ¿verdad? Por que esa es la razón por la cual pedimos permiso de que Bella durmiera aquí y no querrás mentirle al Jefe Swan ¿o si? – dijo Alice con voz de niña chiquita, cambiando de tema

- Si Alice pero no pueden salir de la casa, ni ustedes dos – dijo Esme refiriéndose a Jasper y Emmet

Después de eso Esme y Carlisle subieron las escaleras, Alice me dijo que debíamos irnos a cambiar de pijama y aproveche al subir ir al cuarto de Edward y escribir en mi… ¿diario?, lo escribí lo mas rápido y me fui al cuarto de Alice, al llegar ella tenia en su cama al menos diez diferentes pijamas de distintos colores y formas, me intento dar algo demasiado… inapropiado para dormir con tu primer novio en la casa de sus padres sin contar que no llevábamos ni una semana andando, así que le pedí que me diera una pijama con Pans y blusa, ella me dio una de pans y blusa de color azul cielo, pero de seda demasiado llamativo pero no alegue mas… Alice en cambio era un mini short y una blusa con una bata de color rosa, al salir nos encontramos en la puerta con Rose esperándonos ella a diferencia de nosotras llevaba una pijama que fácil podría pasar por ropa interior que pijama le tapaba con esfuerzo la ropa interior y la parte de la cadera se traspasaba su definida cadera era toda la pijama de color lila muy linda y al igual que el de Alice y mío era de seda, al llegar a la sala Jasper, Emmet y Edward estaban sentados, me di cuenta de que todos traían ropa mas cómoda para dormir, cada una se fue con su pareja definida, Alice y Jasper se acostaron en sus sleeping, cada uno al lado del otro, Rosalie y Emmet al inicio iban a dormir en el mismo sleeping pero Jasper fulmino con la mirada a ambos y prefirieron quedarse cada uno con su sleeping, pero muy pegados y Edward y yo nos acostamos muy cerca uno del otro sin ponernos debajo del sleeping solo pegándolos juntos, Edward puso su brazo extendido y yo lo use como almohada luego él me pego mas a su cuerpo y yo muy gustosa acepte acercarme a él, no dijimos nada el de repente cerro sus ojos pero yo aun no tenia sueño, sus hermanos ya se acababan de quedar dormidos, me quede mirando a Edward dormir, era muy lindo cuando dormía.

- ¿ves algo que te guste? – me dijo Edward, oh diablos y yo que creí que estaba dormido

- Quizás – dije juguetonamente

- Debes mirar mejor – me dijo Edward

- Hago mi mayor esfuerzo, pero creo que algo me gusta – dije sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían

- ¿algo o alguien? – dijo Edward haciendo que enrojeciera aun mas

- Quizás un alguien – le respondí

- Quizás, ¿aun lo estas pensando?, eso no es justo – dijo Edward con voz de niño – deja de pensar y dime que es lo que te gusto que vistes – me dijo Edward haciéndome reír, pero rápido me tape la boca, porque sus hermanos estaban dormidos.

- Esta bien te diré… creo que me gusta un alguien… empieza su nombre con la letra E y termina con Edward – dije, el solo se rió y me dio un beso en la frente

- Duerme Bella, mañana te espera un día de abominaminaminaminacion por parte de mis locas hermanas… yo si fuese tu saldría corriendo y me escondería lejos de Forks – me dijo

- Sobreviviré, tú en cambio debes decirme como te fue en los análisis cuando vuelvas – le dije, intentando actuar lo más positiva que pude.

- Lo difícil será estar lejos de ti – me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara y mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, el se comenzó a reír

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le dije confundida

- Tu latido, eso no se tu pero no es muy normal, y es divertido imaginar la razón – dijo haciendo que me comenzara a doler la cara por mis rubores

- ¿Alguna buena razón que tengas? – le dije

- Solo una… - luego se acerco a mi y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, eso sin agregar antes de que yo sufriera un ataque de emociones el freno en seco – me amas – dijo Edward con una sonrisa

- Siempre, ahora, ayer y mañana – le dije

- Te amo, eres lo más preciado que pudo haberme llegado a pasar – me respondió.

- Yo no podría decir las palabras que dicen lo que significas para mi – le dije

- Gracias… te amo, duerme Bella – dijo y bostezo, yo me reí – esta bien, ambos dormiremos – me dijo y como si tuviese el control de mi me quede dormida.

Me sobresalte maldito sueño, en verdad que era algo autosuficientemente inoportuno, pero me dolía demasiado eso, podía sentir las lagrimas en mi mejilla, vi como aun era de noche, debía tranquilizarme si no quería despertar a alguien mas que a mi, pero era algo difícil ese sueño fue demasiado real para mi, el dolor que sentí fue el peor que alguna vez llegue a creer, y era algo difícil evitar las lagrimas y es que me dio… miedo, miedo por todo, parecían miedos que tuve desde conocí a Edward pero nunca estuvieron tan presentes en mi mente y todos en ese estupido sueño se cumplían, preferí cerrar mis ojos de golpe quizás de esta manera mis lagrimas no siguieran saliendo pero eso era casi imposible.

FLASH DREAM BACK

Estoy en el jardín de Edward, es muy lindo solo que es de día, me encuentro sola, doy vueltas y vueltas pero nadie aparece, de repente enfrente de mi sale mi perfecto ángel, Edward, mas sin embargo el camina hacia mi, y al llegar a mi comienza a darme vueltas en el aire, sin caerse o perder el equilibrio, eso me sorprende pero no lo tomo en cuenta solo se que estoy con el y no hay nada que quiera mas que estar con el.

- se siente tan bien ver – me dice cuando deja de darme vueltas por el aire, ¿ver?, el dijo ¿ver?, ¿entonces el ya veía?

- Puedes ver – le dije emocionada

- Claro tontita, ¿quien crees que soy? un ciego – dice burlándose, con un tono que nunca antes había oído

- No… ya no. – le digo riendo

- Es tan genial poder volver ver… puedo ver el cielo, las plantas, el agua, la lluvia, la nieve, a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet, puedo verte a ti, puedo ver mi carro, puedo ver mi jardín – me dice con una sonrisa

- Seguro – le digo riendo

- Pero es mas genial saber que puedo estar con la persona que amo – dice

- Siempre estuvo ahí – le dije

- No siempre pero supongo que tienes razón – me dice, supongo que habla de cuando el era ciego y aun no nos conocíamos eso solo hace que por mi mente pase el recuerdo de sus pensamientos escritos en ese cuaderno

- ¡EDWARD! – una voz, que nunca había escuchado, hace que voltee a buscar, pero cuando veo de quien proviene esa voz, ella viene corriendo hacia donde estamos, es muy linda debo decir, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos azules, su figura se ve que esta muy marcada es toda una mujer hermosa, fácil puede pasar como modelo, pero ella me empuja y yo caigo al suelo, de seguro Edward le dirá algo y le dirá que me pida disculpas, mas sin embargo eso no pasa, no me ayuda, o me dice si me lastime o no, en cambio ella salta en sus brazos y el la carga luego ella lo besa y el le regresa el beso, no lo entiendo Edward me ama a mi y esta besando a alguien mas, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder siquiera evitarlo, maldición, y ni hablar del nudo de mi garganta siento que me estoy ahogando, pero lo que mas me duele es mi corazón, mi pecho siento que esta sufriendo y no hay manera de que ese dolor pare.

- ¿Edward?, tu me amas ¿no es así? – el deja de besar a la chica rubia y me mira luego ambos comienzan a reír

- Por favor, claro que no Isabella, ¿en que mundo alguien como yo estaría enamorado de alguien como tu? – me dice Edward riendo

- Que ilusa eres, ¿siempre eres así o bromeabas? – dice la chica rubia

- Ed… tu me amas – le digo enojada

- No, fue divertido pero no mas Bella, eres como explicarlo siendo sincero y sin lastimar tu ego, algo… bueno era algo asfixiante nuestra relación admitámoslo, no me dejabas ni un segundo solo y eso es algo molesto – me dijo serio – aparte fue divertido hasta que termino, o fue divertido hasta que te vi por primera vez y después vi por primera vez a ella, como veras… muchos le llaman salir con alguien a tu nivel y categoría y quizás no lo reconozcas pero es mas que obvios si nos referimos a mi y a ella – me dice el y luego la vuelve a besar, yo solo me alejo de ahí con lagrimas esa imagen esta en mi mente y no la puedo dejar, corro pero como siempre me tropiezo.

FLASH DREAM END

Pero lo sentí tan real, tan vivo, tan… tan realista, eran cosas de las cuales sabia yo que temía pero no me gustaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto… ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no quisiese estar a mi lado cuando volviese a ver?, ¿Qué tal si Edward se alejaba de mi al despertar?, ¿Qué tal si Edward pensaba que era algo pegajosa, y no lo dejaba respirar ni un segundo? Y no lo culparía

Era verdad, no habíamos estado separados ni un segundo, para nada, estábamos juntos en todas partes, quizás se podría comenzar a enfadar de que estuviera tanto tiempo a su lado y no lo dejara solo ni un segundo,… debía dejar de actuar tan infantil, y abrir mis ojos una vez por todas… ¿pero que pasaría si en verdad Edward con el tiempo creía eso?

- Bella, Bella – la voz de Edward hizo que abriera mis ojos de golpe aun con mis lagrimas saliendo, el estaba con los ojos abiertos y tocaba mi mejilla quitando mis lagrimas - ¿estas despierta? – me pregunto Edward en un susurro.

- Si, lo lamento… te desperté – le dije avergonzada por haber hecho que despertara con mis mudos sollozos pero que el si lograba escuchar y mis lagrimas cayendo a su cuerpo, hasta este momento no me di cuenta que estaba técnicamente arriba de Edward, ya que mi pierna estaba encima de su cuerpo y solo la otra estaba pegada a el a su lado derecho y mi otra parte del cuerpo en el pecho de Edward, eso hizo que enrojeciera.

- No importa… ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Edward

- Emm… yo… si, solo un mal sueño, mañana te cuento de seguro haz de tener ganas de dormir un poco mas, aparte no quiero despertar a tus hermanos

- No se van a despertar y no tengo ya ganas de dormir… bueno a excepción que… ¿tu quieres dormirte? – me pregunto avergonzado

- No, no tengo ganas – le respondí

- Muy bien, en ese caso ven… vamos al jardín ahí podremos platicar – me dijo Edward

- ¿en verdad no quieres dormir? – le pregunte

- No, se me va el sueño rápido y aparte mañana mis hermanas no nos darán tiempo a solas – esas palabras me hicieron recordar mi sueño y el poco espacio que le daba.

- Si tu lo dices – le dije, después me pare para que se pudiera parar el también, una vez parada le tome la mano y lo jale el se levanto del suelo y lo comencé a guiar para que ninguno de los dos pisáramos a sus hermanos, casi me caía por la culpa de una sabana que estaba tirada pero gracias a la mano de Edward y su fuerza no me caí, solo me sonroje, después de estar fuera del alcance de alguno de sus hermanos Edward me guió a el jardín, no se veía nada y era algo aterrorizante pero intente ignorar el sentimiento de terror hacia esta oscuridad tan poco apetecible, Edward me guió a una banca en medio de las flores del jardín, me sorprendía en verdad lo bien que Edward estaba familiarizado con todo esto.

- ¿Fue tan malo tu sueño? – me pregunto Edward cuando nos sentamos

* * *

Gracias por leerme n.n... bes0o0sl as amo.


	23. ContaNDO pesadilla, desayuno familiar n

CAPITULO 23

POV EDWARD

Me era raro imaginar el poco autoestima que tendría Bella para creer que YO podría llegar a dejarla, porque yo nunca, nunca, nunca, podría llegar hacerle algo así a ella, no tendría sentido ni siquiera creo que Bella sea conciente de la increíble persona que es, s que no veo y eso lo tengo mas que entendido pero existen cientos de cosas mucho mas increíble que lo físico y Bella en ella increíble era quedarse corto.

Estábamos sentados en mi habitación, aun me sorprendía la pesadilla de Bella, en verdad que no me gustaba ni imaginaba la idea de ser yo quien hiciera algo así o por el estilo, estaba yo lejos de ser quien terminara nuestra relación, que aunque yo sabia que quizás Bella algún día se hartaría de ser pareja de un ciego que nunca podría defenderla de alguien que la quisiera herir, o quien ahuyentara sus miedos aun así aquí estaba yo intentando creer que podía y lo lograría mas sin embargo sabia que ella con el tiempo buscaría eso, alguien que pudiera protegerla, defenderla, cuidarla, verla, apreciarla, darle cumplidos, y yo no lo conseguiría, por eso ponía todas mis esperanzas en esa operación, en que esta fuera bien, y pudiera yo volver a ver; Llevábamos rato así en un silencio total, y no era como nuestros muchos anteriores silencios, este era algo incomodo, nunca con Bella había antes tenido uno incomodo así que la verdad no sabia que significaría, no me gustaba la idea de las muchas cosas que por su mente podrían llegar a estar pasando, pero no quería decir solo una estupidez para romper este silencio incomodo, si quería romperlo, mas no sabia como hacerlo y creo que decir algo seria tonto, absurdo y estupido y aun mas si no era algo adecuado.

- tus hermanas me atormentaran – dijo Bella, ella había encontrado la manera de romper este tormentoso silencio y se lo agradecía, su voz era mi píldora para todos mis dolores.

- No te preocupes convenceré a Carlisle de llegar antes – le dije, pero yo sabia que eso era casi improbable aparte supongo que el ya había intentado llegar y acortar mucho tiempo para estar aquí antes.

- No lo harás – dijo Bella convencida

- Lo intentare – le dije sin esperanzas de lograrlo

- No importa yo me eh metido en esto, tu hiciste lo que podías pero aun así no lo haz podido evitar – me dijo

- Lo hubiese logrado si no fueras tan terca – dije y me rey

- ¿Me llamas terca? – dijo Bella con una falsa voz de enojo

- Eso fue lo que dije o ahora me dices que eres sorda – le dije burlándome, quería darle vueltas a este asunto y si jugar de esta manera era la forma lo jugaría

- Eso me ofendió Edward, ayer me dices que no eres caballeroso a las 24 horas y hoy me dices que soy una sorda y también terca– dijo con voz falsa de chica enfurecida

- ¿eso hice? – le dije bromeando

- ¿Ahora resulta que tienes amnesia? – dijo bromeando

- No, pero creo que te inventas cosas – le dije siguiendo su juego

- Me dices que estoy loca, sorda, terca, tengo un novio que no es caballeroso, ¿Qué otra cosa me falta? – dijo Bella

- Haz escapado del manicomio – le dije riendo

- Se me ah olvidado – dijo riendo conmigo

- También tienes amnesia igual que yo Bella – le dije cuando logre respirar

- Pero se te ah olvidado que tu fuiste quien me ah ayudado a escapar del loquero – me replico

- Y aun seguimos en terapia – le dije bromeando

- Todo ha sido por tu culpa Edward no supiste actuar humano, tenias que ser estilo "chico escapado de un manicomnio y no saber actuar normal" – dijo Bella me gusto el apodo debía admitirlo y en este juego jugaban dos

- Fue eso o tu estilo "chica que no sabe mentir y nos han encontrado después de que tu confesaras delante del jefe de locos anónimos y nos metieran con el loco mas loco de los sicólogos" – le dije

- Claro, claro, culpa a la pobre chica que tienes como novia – dijo riendo y jadeando

- ¿querías hablar de algo? – le pregunte cuando dejo de reír repentinamente

- Es algo… pero no tiene importancia – dijo eludiendo el tema

- Si lo tiene, si quieres hablar dilo, soy todo oídos – le dije

- Es algo que… tu no querrás decirme – dijo Bella

- Si no me dices ¿Como sabré que es así? – le pregunte

- Tu solo, yo no quiero que te enojes – dijo Bella con una voz apenas audible

- No lo haré – le dije convencido, ¿Cómo alguien se podía enojar con ella cuando me había dado ella un pase a la vida?

- Si no quieres decirme… lo entenderé – dijo Bella

- Intentare decírtelo – le prometí

- … ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es Tanya? – esa no me la esperaba, sabia que Bella podía ser intuitiva pero no creí que se diera cuenta de eso

- Yo… ella… yo no se si deberías escucharlo – le dije, hasta donde sabia este tema quizás ella… bueno tan solo no era el mejor tema que tienes con tu novia

- Quiero… no necesito explicaciones en todo… solo algunas cosas me gustaría… yo, bueno si tu no quieres… yo entiendo… no importa… déjalo así, olvida que hice esa pregunta – dijo Bella pero sentí el dolor en su voz, la desconfianza y esos eran sentimientos que quería que ella no tuviera, hoy, mañana ni nunca, no la quería escuchar con tanto dolor en su voz ella no se lo merecía aparte ¿no había sido yo quien dijo que quería que ella me conociera?

- Ella… ella fue… - yo me lo había buscado, se lo había prometido, a ella a mi mismo, yo confiaba en ella, y ella en mi, quería que ella me conociera y quitar sus dudas y si esta era una se la diría

FLASH BACK

- Edward… tenemos que hablar – la voz de Tanya me hizo voltear de inmediato a donde esta venia, ella y yo llevábamos todas estas vacaciones de novios en una semana ella se regresaría a Canadá a vivir, pero yo por el momento estaba feliz evitando pensar en la idea de que ella se fuera, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser feliz y Tanya me hacia ser yo, yo mismo, o cerca de un yo mismo pero eso no me importaba, la idea de ser novio de Tanya era sorprendente, nunca me había gustado nadie la verdad no conocía a muchas chicas pero ella en verdad era la primera que me gustaba para mas y lo había logrado, lo conseguí, es decir yo un ciego, torpe, inútil, huérfano, todo lo malo que alguien le puede pasar me había pasado a mi, y aun así YO estaba saliendo con Tanya, era no había palabras que describieran todo esto

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dije con una boba sonrisa en la cara, una que nunca me cansaría de tener aunque me dolieran los cachetes

- Voy a volver a Canadá mañana – me dijo, eso no me lo esperaba, habíamos hablado de eso y ella dijo una semana más no menos de veinticuatro horas y eso era algo demasiado tormentoso para mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que cambio? – le pregunte, incluso anteayer sus padres habían dicho que se irían hasta la próxima semana y ella me decid hoy que se iría mañana, no me lo podía creer, no a mi

- Tengo que volver antes, yo sola, me han hablado del instituto y dicen que tengo que ir a unos cursos, no quiero irme Anthony, te extrañare demasiado y la idea de alejarme de ti es algo asfixiante no quiero, te voy a extrañar

- Yo también – le dije casi como un auntoreflejo

- Edward…. – aquella voz no me gustaba, conocía a Tanya desde siempre y sabia que significaba esa voz o era cuando ella haría algo que suele ser malo, o es cuando ara algo y es como un lo siento, en este caso yo sabia que era.

- Solo dilo Tanya – le dije y lo siguiente salio de su boca sin ninguna pausa, y eso era mejor, entre mas rápido pase el mal trago, mas rápido terminara todo

- No creo que esto funcione, no solo porque yo este allá y tu aquí, no porque yo en algún futuro necesite que me defiendas eso no me interesa, se pelear, no porque yo extrañe tus besos y abrazos cuando me valla, no porque tema olvidar todo esto, sabes que eso no pasara, no porque el miedo de perderlo nuestro sea mas grande que otra cosa, no por eso Edward, no porque yo estudiare y tu no, yo se que tu tienes una gran empresa que heredaras al cumplir la mayoría de edad, no por eso Edward, es que… yo no… ya no creo que exista algo entre tu y yo, lo lamento no creo que esto funcione porque nuestros sentimientos son diferentes en todos los sentidos – las lagrimas en mis ojos las podía sentir pero mi orgullo me obligaría a no derramarlas.

- ¿no me quieres?

- Si te quiero pero no así

- ¿Cómo entonces?

- Eres como una primo para mi, como un muy buen amigo Edward, lo siento yo… no lo mereces pero yo… ah… me tengo que ir – su voz era de alguien arrepentido pero no por lo dicho si no por lo que me hacia, nadie se arrepiente de dejar a alguien como yo, fuera de su vida.

- Espero que te valla bien Tanya – le dije

- Adiós

Después de eso y que ella cerrara la puerta de mi habitación me derrumbe que quieres que te diga, tan solo tenia 15 era un adolescente, se que dos años no cambian nada pero yo lo hice, tampoco es necesario mencionar que después de eso mi depresión volvió, Tanya no tenia la culpa, nadie la tuvo solo no se dio y entre ella y yo las cosas no se dieron, luego Rosalie y Jasper se enteraron de nuestro rompimiento claro que ambos se enojaron con ella, no quería que tuvieran entre ellos problemas pero aun así casi era imposible, eran primos, lo son mas su trato nunca volvió a ser el mismo, entre Tanya y yo las cosas se derrumbaron mas y mas, incluso recuerdo que la llegue a llamar varias veces diciéndole… la verdad no lo recuerdo pero se que era lo que decía en otras palabras, que volviéramos a salir, pero ella nunca accedió y para evitarnos la pena ella se separo mas de mi, así que si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo nadie mas que yo.

Fin Flash Back

- fuimos novios… pero nada quedo bien – dije intentando hacerlo entre mas rápido mejor.

- ¿nada quedo bien? – dijo Bella como quien no quiere la cosa

- No… todo cambio entre ambos, nos alejamos después de que… se terminara esa relación – dije evitando decir que ella termino esa relación – quien dice que del odio al amor es solo un paso esta totalmente equivocado, en realidad del amor al odio es solo un paso, no puedes odiar a alguien y después amarla es totalmente absurdo pero si puedes querer a alguien y después eso termina solo en odio y en rencor – le dije

- ¿la amabas? – me pregunto, pero encontré en su voz un deje de esperanza hacia el no.

- Ella… era muy… no creo que sea buena idea decirlo Bella – le dije

- … esta… esta bien – dijo Bella incomoda por la platica, al igual que yo claro

- ¿eso es todo o algo más? – le dije

- Supongo que si – dijo Bella aun algo incomoda, me maldije por habérselo dicho todo esto

- No debí haberte dicho nada, sabia que no era buena idea – le dije

- Esta bien, yo fui quien pregunto – me dijo

- No debí haberte contestado – dije con voz casi estrangulada, odie como sonó

- no hubiese aceptado el no – me dijo

- lo se, pero… no hubieras preguntado – dije con el tono mas juguetón que pude

- tengo otra pregunta – dijo siguiéndome el juego

- ayer… tu, cuando tenia que beber mi bebida… ¿es normal que parezca que al inicio es demasiado y después ya no? – sentí como si hubiese querido cambiar de pregunta pero no insistí

- no – le respondí riendo, aun recordaba mi tramposa victoria

- ¿no? – pregunto sin entender

- Claro que no Bella – dije riendo, no podía evitar reír aunque me mordía la lengua

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Tu teoría – dije riendo

- ¿Qué tiene ella de gracioso?

- ¿Nunca antes habías bebido o que? – le pregunte

- No – me contesto pero parecía avergonzada, me deje de reír, maldito Emmet por hacer esa broma a una chica inexperta en bebidas alcohólicas

- Me bebí mas de la mitad de lo que tu bebías – le dije serio

- Pero… tu cara nunca hacia muecas – me dijo Bella

- No sabe tan malo, es la mejor combinación entre todas las que hemos inventado – le dije

- ¿y por que hicieron esa? – me pregunto

- Es una de las mas ricas, pero la mas difícil de saber que contiene se confunde con muchas bebidas y eso lo hace mas difícil – le explique – aparte es muy rápido que te deje ebrio y no nos gusta llegar a esos limites – le dije

- ¿Por qué?

- Conociste el lado oscuro de Esme anoche, nadie quiere verlo seguido cuando uno de sus hijos esta ebrio y todos tuvieron la culpa – le explique

- ¿ha sucedido? – pregunto asombrada

- Si, y cuando eso pasaba era meses, meses y semanas interminables de castigo, nada de carros, salidas, juegos, videojuegos, Carlisle los llevaba a la escuela y Esme los recogía… una vez Esme en verdad se enojo y supe que les hizo una escenita fuera de la escuela a ellos – le dije

- ¿a ti que te hacían? – me pregunto

- Soy mas listo – le dije

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En un conflicto esta el que tuvo la culpa, los cómplices y la presa nadie se salva, pero si tu eres quien habla nada te pasa – le dije

- Eras el soplón – dijo como si estuviera diciéndome "asesino"

- Solo me metí en ese problema dos veces, la primera fue todo un mes sin mi piano e iba diario al psicólogo, el peor castigo del mundo y la segunda lo mismo, sin poder salir al jardín y debía decir a diario un pensamiento en la hora de la cena, no era cómodo y después aprendí la forma de escaparte del lió – le dije con una sonrisa

- Ese es Edward – dijo con el tono que se usa en la frase " y así se creo la tierra"

- Me tengo que… debo bañarme – le dije avergonzado

- No hay problema… iré a… estaré con Rosalie – me dijo

- Te amo

- Yo también – me dio un beso en los labios que yo el devolví automáticamente

- Te amo – le volví a decir

- Me voy Edward si no quieres que Carlisle te obligue a darte un baño – me dijo, mientras yo sentía mis mejillas arder

- Me encantan tus rubores – dijo Bella y luego sentí como daba pasos para salir de mi cuarto

POV BELLA

Hora del plan B)

Debía hacer esto ahora o después, ahora o después eran mis únicas dos opciones y no tenia un no lo haré de opción

Baje a la sala y estaban Rose, Alice y Esme platicando, no sabia si sentarme o saludar y luego sentarme o solo alejarme y darles su espacio o ¿Qué debía hacer? Aparte mi plan quedaría para un después.

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice efusiva como siempre claro

- Hola – me dirigí a todas

- Siéntate aquí Bella – dijo Rose haciéndose a un lado del sillón, me senté a su lado casi automáticamente

- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero Bella? – me pregunto Alice

- Yo… ¿que tenemos para hacer? – le pregunte Rose me sonrió como si esperara esa respuesta y me dio una hoja blanca que decía con su elegante letra pero al mismo tiempo informal, supuse que era de ella.

Lista de Cosas Por hacer hoy:

*Vestirnos con distintos Conjuntos

*Maquillarnos

*Manique y Pedique

* Ver Películas

*Distintas Personalidades

*Comer

* Cenar

- Creo que me voy por Vestirnos con distintos conjuntos – dije nerviosa por la idea


	24. Incomodidades

CAPITULO 23

POV EDWARD

Me era raro imaginar el poco autoestima que tendría Bella para creer que YO podria llegar a dejarla, porque yo nunca, nunca, nunca, podria llegar hacerle algo así a ella, no tendría sentido ni siquiera creo que Bella sea conciente de la increible persona que es, se que no veo y eso lo tengo mas que entendido pero existen cientos de cosas mucho mas increible que lo fisico y Bella en ella increible era quedarse corto.

Estabamos sentados en mi habitacion, aun me sorprendia la pesadilla de Bella, en verdad que no me gustaba ni imaginaba la idea de ser yo quien hiciera algo así o por el estilo, estaba yo lejos de ser quien terminara nuestra relacion, que aunque yo sabia que quizás Bella algún día se hartaria de ser pareja de un ciego que nunca podria defenderla de alguien que la quisiera herir, o quien ahuyentara sus miedos aun así aquí estaba yo intentando creer que podía y lo lograria mas sin embargo sabia que ella con el tiempo buscaria eso, alguien que pudiera protegerla, defenderla, cuidarla, verla, apreciarla, darle cumplidos, y yo no lo conseguiria, por eso ponia todas mis esperanzas en esa operación, en que esta fuera bien, y pudiera yo volver a ver; Llevabamos rato así en un silencio total, y no era como nuestros muchos anteriores silencios, este era algo incomodo, nunca con Bella habia antes tenido uno incomodo así que la verdad no sabia que significaria, no me gustaba la idea de las muchas cosas que por su mente podrian llegar a estar pasando, pero no quería decir solo una estupidez para romper este silencio incomodo, si quería romperlo, mas no sabia como hacerlo y creo que decir algo seria tonto, absurdo y estupido y aun mas si no era algo adecuado.

- tus hermanas me atormentaran – dijo Bella, ella habia encontrado la manera de romper este tormentoso silencio y se lo agradecía, su voz era mi pildora para todos mis dolores.

- No te preocupes convencere a Carlisle de llegar antes – le dije, pero yo sabia que eso era casi improbable aparte supongo que el ya habia intentado llegar y acortar mucho tiempo para estar aquí antes.

- No lo haras – dijo Bella convencida

- Lo intentare – le dije sin esperanzas de lograrlo

-No importa yo me eh metido en esto, tu hicistes lo que podias pero aun así no lo haz podido evitar – me dijo

-Lo hubiese logrado si no fueras tan terca – dije y me rei

-¿Me llamas terca? – dijo Bella con una falsa voz de enojo

-Eso fue lo que dije o ahora me dices que eres sorda – le dije burlandome, quería darle vueltas a este asunto y si jugar de esta manera era la forma lo jugaria

-Eso me ofendio Edward, ayer me dices que no eres caballeroso a las 24 horas y hoy me dices que soy una sorda y también terca– dijo con voz falsa de chica enfurecida

-¿eso hice? – le dije bromeando

-¿Ahora resulta que tienes amnecia? – dijo bromeando

-No, pero creo que te inventas cosas – le dije siguiendo su juego

-Me dices que estoy loca, sorda, terca, tengo un novio que no es caballeroso, ¿Qué otra cosa me falta? – dijo Bella

-Haz escapado del manicomio – le dije riendo

-Se me ah olvidado – dijo riendo conmigo

-También tienes amnecia igual que yo Bella – le dije cuando logre respirar

-Pero se te ah olvidado que tu fuiste quien me ah ayudado a escapar del loquero – me replico

-Y aun seguimos en terapia – le dije bromeando

-Todo ha sido por tu culpa Edward no supistes actuar humano, tenias que ser estilo "chico escapado de un manicomnio y no saber actuar normal" – dijo Bella me gusto el apodo debía admitirlo y en este juego jugaban dos

-Fue eso o tu estilo "chica que no sabe mentir y nos han encontrado después de que tu confesaras delante del jefe de locos anonimos y nos metieran con el loco mas loco de los sicologos" – le dije

-Claro, claro, culpa a la pobre chica que tienes como novia – dijo riendo y jadeando

-¿querias hablar de algo? – le pregunte cuando dejo de reír repentinamente

-Es algo… pero no tiene importancia – dijo eludiendo el tema

-Si lo tiene, si quieres hablar dilo, soy todo oidos – le dije

-Es algo que… tu no querras decirme – dijo Bella

-Si no me dices ¿Como sabre que es así? – le pregunte

-Tu solo, yo no quiero que te enojes – dijo Bella con una voz apenas audible

- No lo hare – le dije convencido, ¿Cómo alguien se podía enojar con ella cuando me habia dado ella un pase a la vida?

- Si no quieres decirme… lo entenderé – dijo Bella

-Intentare decirtelo – le prometi

-… ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es Tanya? – esa no me la esperaba, sabia que Bella podía ser intuitiva pero no crei que se diera cuenta de eso

- Yo… ella… yo no se si deberias escucharlo – le dije, hasta donde sabia este tema quizás ella… bueno tan solo no era el mejor tema que tienes con tu novia

- Quiero… no necesito explicaciones en todo… solo algunas cosas me gustaria… yo, bueno si tu no quieres… yo entiendo… no importa… dejalo así, olvida que hice esa pregunta – dijo Bella pero sentí el dolor en su voz, la desconfianza y esos eran sentimientos que quería que ella no tuviera, hoy, mañana ni nunca, no la quería escuchar con tanto dolor en su voz ella no se lo merecia aparte ¿no habia sido yo quien dijo que quería que ella me conociera?

- Ella… ella fue… - yo me lo habia buscado, se lo habia prometido, a ella a mi mismo, yo confiaba en ella, y ella en mi, quería que ella me conociera y quitar sus dudas y si esta era una se la diria

FLASH BACK

- Edward… tenemos que hablar – la voz de Tanya me hizo voltear de inmediato a donde esta venia, ella y yo llevabamos todas estas vacaciones de novios en una semana ella se regresaria a Canada a vivir, pero yo por el momento estaba feliz evitando pensar en la idea de que ella se fuera, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser feliz y Tanya me hacia ser yo, yo mismo, o serca de un yo mismo pero eso no me importaba, la idea de ser novio de Tanya era sorprendente, nunca me habia gustado nadie la verdad no conocia a muchas chicas pero ella en verdad era la primera que me gustaba para mas y lo habia logrado, lo consegui, es decir yo un ciego, torpe, inutil, huerfano, todo lo malo que alguien le puede pasar me habia pasado a mi, y aun así YO estaba saliendo con Tanya, era no habia palabras que describieran todo esto

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dije con una boba sonrisa en la cara, una que nunca me cansaria de tener aunque me dolieran los cachetes

-Voy a volver a Canada mañana – me dijo, eso no me lo esperaba, habíamos hablado de eso y ella dijo una semana mas no menos de veinticuatro horas y eso era algo demasiado tormentoso para mi.

- ¿Qué es lo que cambio? – le pregunte, incluso antier sus padres habían dicho que se irian hasta la proxima semana y ella me decia hoy que se iria mañana, no me lo podía creer, no a mi

- Tengo que volver antes, yo sola, me han hablado del instituto y dicen que tengo que ir a unos cursos, no quiero irme Anthony, te extrañare demasiado y la idea de alejarme de ti es algo afixiante no quiero, te voy a extrañar

- Yo también – le dije casi como un auntoreflejo

- Edward…. – aquella voz no me gustaba, conocia a Tanya desde siempre y sabia que significaba esa voz o era cuando ella haria algo que suele ser malo, o es cuando hara algo y es como un lo siento, en este caso yo sabia que era.

- Solo dilo Tanya – le dije y lo siguiente salio de su boca sin ninguna pausa, y eso era mejor, entre mas rápido pase el mal trago, mas rápido terminara todo

- No creo que esto funcione, no solo porque yo este alla y tu aquí, no porque yo en algún futuro necesite que me defiendas eso no me interesa, se pelear, no porque yo extrañe tus besos y abrazos cuando me valla, no porque tema olvidar todo esto, sabes que eso no pasara, no porque el miedo de perderlo nuestro sea mas grande que otra cosa, no por eso Edward, no porque yo estudiare y tu no, yo se que tu tienes una gran empresa que heredaras al cumplir la mayoria de edad, no por eso Edward, es que… yo no… ya no creo que exista algo entre tu y yo, lo lamento no creo que esto funcione porque nuestros sentimientos son diferentes en todos los sentidos – las lagrimas en mis ojos las podía sentir pero mi orgullo me obligaria a no derramarlas.

- ¿no me quieres?

- Si te quiero pero no así

- ¿Cómo entonces?

- Eres como una primo para mi, como un muy buen amigo Edward, lo siento yo… no lo merezes pero yo… ah… me tengo que ir – su voz era de alguien arrepentido pero no por lo dicho si no por lo que me hacia, nadie se arrepiente de dejar a alguien como yo, fuera de su vida.

- Espero que te valla bien Tanya – le dije

- Adios

Despues de eso y que ella cerrara la puerta de mi habitacion me derrumbe que quieres que te diga, tan solo tenia 15 era un adolescente, se que dos años no cambian nada pero yo lo hice, tampoco es necesario mencionar que despues de eso mi depresion volvio, Tanya no tenia la culpa, nadie la tuvo solo no se dio y entre ella y yo las cosas no se dieron, luego Rosalie y Jasper se enteraron de nuestro rompimiento claro que ambos se enojaron con ella, no quería que tuvieran entre ellos problemas pero aun así casi era imposible, eran primos, lo son mas su trato nunca volvio a ser el mismo, entre Tanya y yo las cosas se derrumbaron mas y mas, incluso recuerdo que la llegue a llamar varias veces diciendole… la verdad no lo recuerdo pero se que era lo que decia en otras palabras, que volvieramos a salir, pero ella nunca accedio y para evitarnos la pena ella se separo mas de mi, así que si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo nadie mas que yo.

Fin Flash Back

- fuimos novios… pero nada quedo bien – dije intentando hacerlo entre mas rápido mejor.

- ¿nada quedo bien? – dijo Bella como quien no quiere la cosa

- No… todo cambio entre ambos, nos alejamos despues de que… se terminara esa relacion – dije evitando decir que ella termino esa relacion – quien dice que del odio al amor es solo un paso esta totalmente equivocado, en realidad del amor al odio es solo un paso, no puedes odiar a alguien y despues amarla es totalmente absurdo pero si puedes querer a alguien y despues eso termina solo en odio y en rencor – le dije

- ¿la amabas? – me pregunto, pero encontre en su voz un deje de esperanza hacia el no.

- Ella… era muy… no creo que sea buena idea decirlo Bella – le dije

- … esta… esta bien – dijo Bella incomoda por la platica, al igual que yo claro

- ¿eso es todo o algo mas? – le dije

- Supongo que si – dijo Bella aun algo incomoda, me maldije por haberselo dicho todo esto

- No debi haberte dicho nada, sabia que no era buena idea – le dije

- Esta bien, yo fui quien pregunto – me dijo

- No debí haberte contestado – dije con voz casi estrangulada, odie como sono

- no hubiese aceptado el no – me dijo

- lo se, pero… no hubieras preguntado – dije con el tono mas jugueton que pude

- tengo otra pregunta – dijo siguiendome el juego - ayer… tu, cuando tenia que beber mi bebida… ¿es normal que paresca que al inicio es demasiado y despues ya no? – sentí como si hubiese querido cambiar de pregunta pero no insisti

- no – le respondi riendo, aun recordaba mi tramposa victoria

- ¿no? – pregunto sin entender

- Claro que no Bella – dije riendo, no podía evitar reír aunque me mordia la lengua

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Tu teoria – dije riendo

- ¿Qué tiene ella de gracioso?

- ¿Nunca antes habias bebido o que? – le pregunte

- No – me contesto pero parecía avergonzada, me deje de reír, maldito Emmet por hacer esa broma a una chica inexperta en bebidas alcoholicas

- Me bebi mas de la mitad de lo que tu bebias – le dije serio

- Pero… tu cara nunca hacia muecas – me dijo Bella

- No sabe tan malo, es la mejor combinacion entre todas las que hemos inventado – le dije

-¿y por que hicieron esa? – me pregunto

- Es una de las mas ricas, pero la mas dificil de saber que contiene se confunde con muchas bebidas y eso lo hace mas dificil – le explique – aparte es muy rápido que te deje ebrio y no nos gusta llegar a esos limites – le dije

- ¿Por qué?

- Conocistes el lado obscuro de Esme anoche, nadie quiere verlo seguido cuando uno de sus hijos esta ebrio y todos tuvieron la culpa – le explique

- ¿ha sucedido? – pregunto asombrada

- Si, y cuando eso pasaba era meses, meses y semanas interminables de castigo, nada de carros, salidas, juegos, videojuegos, Carlisle los llevaba a la escuela y Esme los recogia… una vez Esme en verdad se enojo y supe que les hizo una escenita fuera de la escuela a ellos – le dije

- ¿a ti que te hacian? – me pregunto

- Soy mas listo – le dije

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En un conflicto esta el que tuvo la culpa, los complices y la presa nadie se salva, pero si tu eres quien habla nada te pasa – le dije

- Eras el soplon – dijo como si estuviera diciendome "asesino"

- Solo me meti en ese problema dos veces, la primera fue todo un mes sin mi piano e iba diario al sicologo, el peor castigo del mundo y la segunda lo mismo, sin poder salir al jardín y debia decir a diario un pensamiento en la hora de la cena, no era comodo y despues aprendi la forma de escaparte del lio – le dije con una sonrisa

- Ese es Edward – dijo con el tono que se usa en la frase " y así se creo la tierra"

- Me tengo que… debo bañarme – le dije avergonzado

- No hay problema… iré a… estare con Rosalie – me dijo

- Te amo

- Yo también – me dio un beso en los labios que yo el devolvi automaticamente

- Te amo – le volvi a decir

- Me voy Edward si no quieres que Carlisle te obligue a darte un baño – me dijo, mientras yo sentía mis mejillas arder

- Me encantan tus rubores – dijo Bella y luego sentí como daba pasos para salir de mi cuarto

POV BELLA

Hora del plan B)

Debía hacer esto ahora o despues, ahora o despues eran mis unicas dos opciones y no tenia un no lo hare de opcion

Baje a la sala y estaban Rose, Alice y Esme platicando, no sabia si sentarme o saludar y luego sentarme o solo alejarme y darles su espacio o ¿Qué debía hacer? Aparte mi plan quedaria para un despues.

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice efusiva como siempre claro

- Hola – me dirigi a todas

-Sientate aquí Bella – dijo Rose haciendose a un lado del sillon, me senté a su lado casi automaticamente

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero Bella? – me pregunto Alice

-Yo… ¿que tenemos para hacer? – le pregunte Rose me sonrio como si esperara esa respuesta y me dio una hoja blanca que decia con su elegante letra pero al mismo tiempo informal, supuse que era de ella.

Lista de Cosas Por hacer hoy:

*Vestirnos con distintos Conjuntos

*Maquillarnos

*Manique y Pedique

* Ver Peliculas

*Distintas Personalidades

*Comer

* Cenar

-- Creo que me voy por Vestirnos con distintos conjuntos – dije nerviosa por la idea

* * *

espero sus commentarios... les deje doble capi.. porke el capi anterior no debe contar, ia debia de haberlo subido arr ke mal mal i mal

en fin bie


	25. Versiones

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes es de mi pertenencia, solo la idea y la historia es mia, todo lo demas se lo debo a Stephanie Meyer...**

**abajo les dejo la dedicatoria...**

* * *

CAPITULO 24

Despues de unos momentos en silencio en la sala, la risa de alguien hizo voltear hacia las escaleras a todas

- Esa es mi chica – dijo Emmet cuando venia bajando, no supe la razón por lo que dijo eso refiriendose a mi y no estaba segura de si querer o no saberla

- La traumaras Emmet – le dijo Jasper

- Bella ¿Dónde dejastes a mi hermanito? – dijo Emmet dirigiendose a mi

- el amm… esta algo ocupado – le dije evitando el tema, a como conocia a Emmet sabia que no me la acabaria si le contestaba que el se estaba bañando y sus comentarios no eran de mi gusto

- ¿Dónde esta? – volvio a preguntas

- el… emm… se esta cambiando – le dije

- oh, Esme cuando Alice y tu salgan podemos ir yo y Jasper con ustedes – dijo Emmet

- ¿Qué necesitan? – les dijo Esme desconfiando de ambos

- Queremos rentar unos juegos de video juego – dijo Jasper

- si ustedes quieren ir… entonces pueden ir – les dijo Esme convencida, en ese momento bajo Edward las escaleras, la verdad me sorprendia que el no se tropezara con sus pies y yo en cambio con cualquier cosa me tropezaba, y yo no era ciega.

- Hola Edward – le dije como dando a entender que me encontraba en la sala

- mira quien viene ahí, pero si es Edward – dijo Emmet como si llevase Edward tiempo sin estar aquí

- ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? – pregunto Edward cuando termino de bajar las escaleras

- El viene en un momento Edward esta terminando de hacer una llamada, al parecer salio un inconveniente y lo esta arreglando, nada de importancia – le dijo Esme, calmada

- oh… bueno esta bien – dijo Edward

- Edward ven aquí… estamos en el sofa numero tres – dijo Rosalie, supuse que lo dijo de broma, pero Edward comenzo a caminar hacia nosotras, de seguro eran codigos que ellos habían inventado, el se acerco y Rose se levanto y le indico que se sentara aun lado mio.

- Hola – le dije y el me tomo mi mano cuando se sento

- Hola Bella, debería decirte alguna advertencia, o prefieres hacer todo a la antigüa, en otras palabras descubir por ti misma – me dijo Edward divertido

- supongo que alguna advertencia no estaria de mas – le dije

- nunca elijas vestirte de distintos conjuntos – me dijo con una sonrisa, ¡Demonios, yo habia elejido esa!, ¿porque no llego Edward antes?

- Yo… haz llegado demasiado tarde – le dije con voz de fingido arrepentimiento

- Lo intente – me dijo con un suspiro fingido

- Mami dile a Edward que no moleste a Bella – dijo Alice con voz de chiquita niña de preescolar y le dio un manotazo a Edward en la mano

- Edward… - empezo Esme pero fue interrumpida

- Mami Alice me pego – dijo Edward, eso hizo reír a todos porque su voz fue la viva imitacion de Alice solo que con voz de niño

- no hice yo eso, Edward me dijo que… que… que tengo piojos – dijo Alice con la misma voz, todos nos estabamos riendo, exepto ellos

- mami Alice miente – dijo Edward con carra de perrito

- ¡me dijistes mentirosa! – dijo Alice con una perfecta "O" en su cara y con la misma voz

- niños dejen de pelear, Edward ya vamonos – dijo Carlisle cuando llego, yo tome la mano de Edward mas fuerte, no quería que se fuera mas sin embargo sabia que debía irse y yo debía seguir con el día de chicas

- Nos vemos en la noche – me dijo Edward

- Te esperare, debo sobrevivir – le dije y recibi una mirada fulminante de parte de Alice

- Eso es todo lo que espero – me dijo riendose

- Bella te vas a divertir – dijo Alice enojada haciendo un puchero

- Es una orden Bella – dijo Emmet riendo por la expresion de Alice

-Mami, Emmet esta molestandome – dijo Alice con su voz de chiquita

- Me voy Bella… espero que no tengas que ir a un sicologo con esto… oh, espera ya vamos a uno – dijo Edward

- jaja, muy gracioso – dije sarcastica, Edward me dio un diminuto beso en los labios y se levanto del sofa, y aunque hubiese deseado que fuese mas largo, debía de poner la linea de autocontrol para no abalanzarme contra el y hacer algo irrespetuoso enfrente de su familia.

- Edward, ya vete – dijo Alice, como diciendo "quiero empezar a torturar a Bella"

-Pero… como quieras nos vemos – dijo Edward y se comenzo a ir a la puerta Carlisle lo siguio despues de despedirse de Esme.

-Bella sal ahora mismo de ahí – la voz de Alice hizo que se me erizara la piel, esto de haber elegido vestirme de diferentes conjuntos era algo atormentador, Alice me habia hecho ponerme un vestido de noche era de color negro, tenia solo una manga larga del brazo derecho y del otro nada, su corte era puntiagudo y apenas me llegaba a la tercera parte de la pierna de abajo a arriba.

-Bella, sal porfavor – la voz de Rosalie al menos era mucho mas tranquila, me había tenido que bañar y luego me cambie, Alice tenia mucha ropa que según ella habia comprado el día que le dije que aceptaba hacer con ellas el día de chicas.

-Bella o sales por tus pies o yo te saco arrastrando – me dijo amenazandome Alice

-No – dije y abrí la puerta, la boca de Alice estaba con una sonrisa yo me la habia imaginado con humo saliendo por las orejas, pero como siempre tenia una sonrisita en su cara, y Rosalie me decia con la mirada algo así como "Así es Alice"

-Se te ve bien – me dijo Rosalie, Alice traía puesto unos jeans y una linda blusa lila y Rosalie traía una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa con mangas pero ajustada de color morado

-Ponte esto – me dijo Alice extendiendome otros conjuntos de ropa, le dedique una mala cara a Alice y entre al baño, al menos como minimo eran cuatro conjuntos y solo los usaria un ratito quince segundos eso me dio animos, o algo como animos.

-Entre mas rápido termines, mas rápido cambiaremos de tema – dijo Rosalie antes de que cerrara la puerta

POV ROSALIE

Alice era mala, bueno no mala, era mas impulsiva o himperactiva, no lo se al final el termino es casi lo mismo, pero era una chica buena, nuestra amistad era muy larga y teníamos muchas cosas en las que concidiamos, nuestros gustos, pasatiempos… bueno teníamos muchas cosas en comun aunque sabia que habia una que otras en las que eramos ambas totalmente distintas, por ejemplo, nuestras amistades, la mayoria eran las mismas pero habia otras, que no eran de mi agrado

-¿no es genial que Irina y Tanya vengan el proximo fin de semana? – me pregunto Alice cuando Bella estaba en cambiandose otro conjunto

-Hace mucho que no veo a Irina y Kate – dije saliendome por la tangente

-Tampoco hemos visto a Tanya desde hace tiempo – dijo Alice, y en su cara ví la duda

-Lo se, quiero hablar con Eleazar y Carmen – dije emocionada o una emocion fingida, no importa la razón pero era mejor desviar del tema a Alice

-Eso me recuerda que me debe Kate una salida de compras, y Tanya una pijamada entre ella y yo – esa era la razón por la cual Alice nunca se enteraria de la razón, ella y Tanya eran muy buenas amigas y yo no podria ni quería hacer que eso se acabara, no por mi culpa, y aparte era un favor

-A ti siempre te deben cosas – le dije con un tono como si hablaramos del oxigeno, Alice me saco su lengua

-Todos exepto Jasper, el si sabe cumplirme – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco te debo nada – le dije

-Pero si me haz debido salidas – me dijo con auto suficiencia, en ese momento Bella salio con un vestido de color rosa muy hermoso, mas su cara tenia grabado "Quiero dejar de cambiarme"

-Te vez muy linda Bella – le dijo Alice con emocion

-Alice… - Bella empezo pero fue interrumpida

-Nada, ahora pruebate el otro de color guinda – dijo Alice arrastrando a Bella al baño y despues le cerro la puerta cuando ella entro

-Alice si Edward sabe que le haz hecho a Bella te odiara – le dije riendo imaginandome la escena

-No importa, no es culpa mía que a Bella le guste estar mas conmigo que con él – puse mis ojos en blanco

-Pero Bella quería irse con Edward, tu no la dejastes – le dije

-Oh… no importa, te prometo Bella que no te arrepentiras – dijo Alice alto para que Bella la escuchara, en ese momento mi celular sono y Sali del cuarto

POV BELLA

Despues de mi torturosos cambios de ropa, Alice hizo lo mismo pero solo con tres conjuntos y se quedo con el ultimo unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga de color cremita, Rosalie también se puso varios conjuntos y termino con unos jeans de color negro y una blusa escotada de color rojo sangre, yo termine por solo unos jeans y una camisa blanca con mangas pero que mis hombros se notaban que decia I LOVE NEW YORK, nunca eh ido ahí así que cuando Alice me dijo que me la pusiera solo puse mis ojos en blanco, ahora me encontraba en mi segunda tortura, manique y pedique, Rosalie me estaba pintando las uñas de las manos y Alice me pinta mientras tanto la de los pies, ellas acababan de terminar de pintarse y juntas me hiban a pintar a mi, según ellas así terminariamos mas rápido, aparte ya casi era medio día y Alice debía irse con Esme

-Alice, ¿Qué necesitas de shop-great? – pregunto Rosalie de repente

-Aparte unas paliculas, y unas pinturas, aparte para aprovechar y comprar comida italiana – le dijo Alice

-Alice ¿en verdad es necesario seguir la lista al pie de la letra? – le dije

-Bella es ultra necesario seguir la lista al pie de la letra – me dijo yo solo di un bufido ante su comentario

-¿Bella ya le hablaste a tu papa? – me dijo Rose para cambiar de tema

-No – le dije sonrojada

-Toma… - dijo dandome el telefono marque el numero y me lo puse en el oido

_-Hola – _la voz de Charlie me ahorro mucho tiempo

-Hola papa, soy Bella – le dije

_-Oh… Bella ¿Cómo estas? _

-Bien

_-Bella, Esme me dijo que estabas dormida cuando llame, ¿te dormistes muy tarde?_ – intente buscar una excusa pero era casi imposible y no tenia ganas de contarle sobre mi pesadilla

-No… bueno si, pero me levante temprano solo que… se me olvido marcarte – le dije

_-Oh, esta bien… Bella tu madre me dijo que te dijera que en la noche te llamaria así que… - _sabia a donde quería llegar y si lo dejaba que continuara se tardaria en llegar al grano

-Lo se, lo se, entendi, no te preocupes intentare llegar antes de la diez… si no te importa que llegue a esa hora – me apresure a decir

_-No importa… bueno te tengo que dejar hija, tengo que archivar unas cosas – _dijo y luego colgo, le regrese el telefono a Alice

-Muy bien… listo tus uñas estan como nuevas – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara – me tengo que ir… Rosalie te quedas al mando de Bella

-Ahora soy un objeto – dije

-No… pero no eres una chica que se deleite con las modas – me dijo Alice riendo al igual que Rosalie

-Eso no me interesa – dije dandole una afirmacion a su acusacion

-Lo se… por eso Rosalie te hara una chica con moda – me dijo, solo puse los ojos en blanco y ella con la mano se despidio de nosotras y se fue, Rosalie estaba limando mis uñas y este quizás seria el momento para hablar con ella o esperaba unos momentos mas, y me aseguraba de que nadie aparte de ella y yo estuvieramos en la casa solas.

-Solo escupelo – me dijo Rosalie

-¿perdon? – dije, no sabia a que se referia

-Se que te mueres por saberlo y sabes que solo yo te puedo responder, así que escupelo – me dijo Rosalie

-No se de que… - intente hacerme la inocente pero Rosalie comenzo a reír

-Oh, vamos si yo fuera tu daria mi alma por saber todo lo que paso, se que mi hermano no te dira nunca, es todo un caballero – me dijo

-¿Cómo sabes que yo le dije? – le pregunte como una tonta

-¿no fue así? – me pregunto con una perfecta ceja alzada

-Si pero como lo sabes

-Edward me lo dijo – me dijo de repente

-¿Cuándo? – le pregunte, en la mañana Edward y Rosalie no habían hablado a solas y yo siempre estuve donde mismo que Rosalie no habia manera de que ella pudiera saberlo o que el se lo hubiese dicho

-Me llamo – dijo señalando su celular

-¿el te dijo que me dijeras? – pregunte casi asombrada

-No exactamente el dijo algo así como "limitate a ser prudente"… esta bien, yo le pregunte que si cuanto sabias tu de ella y el dijo "lo necesario" yo no me lo crei pero luego agrego "que salimos y eso termino", así que me limitare a ser prudente pero la pregunta en verdad es… ¿tu quieres escucharlo?

-¿Edward no se enojara? – le pregunte confundida, primero no quería el decir nada sobre ella y luego quería que me enterara de todo

-No, solo que… bueno a el, por si mismo no le gusta hablar mucho de ella, nada termino bien – dijo, eso me recordo a las palabras de Edward

-¿Qué fue lo que salio mal?, ¿Por qué terminaron?

-La version Edward es que ella debía regresar a Canada, y que ella solo lo quería como un hermano, primo, amigo pero nada aparte de eso – dijo

-¿y la version real?

-Ambas son reales, solo que la primera es como según Edward fue la razón por la cual ella termino con el y la otra… es la verdadera razón… ella se… conocio a alguien mas, creeme lo conoci y no era nada mejor que Edward, quizás en esos momentos si, pero vamos Edward estaba en la pubertad tan solo quince años y el otro tipo tenia 17, Tanya tenia 16 era una chica demasiado inmadura y es superficial, pero si me preguntas si quien era mejor tomando a ambos en la misma edad de 17 entre ese otro chico que se encontro Tanya o Edward, la respuesta es mas que obvia Edward seria quien sale triunfante, aparte su manera de ser supera a Demetri en muchas cosas

-¿así se llamaba el? – le pregunte

-Si… era, y digo era porque era ya no es, era el mejor amigo de Edward – de seguro eso hizo que Edward se sintiera mal

-¿el sabe porque ella lo dejo?

-Al inicio no… pero despues Jasper se lo dijo – me respondio

-¿tu porque no?

-No soy buena dando ese tipo de noticias, y Jasper se lo supo decir de una manera que el autoestima de Edward no bajara mas de lo normal

-¿ella… ya no te… - empeze pero me interrumpio Rosalie

-Es mi prima, pero no, ya no me agrada, ni siquiera la quiero, ella lastimo a Edward, cuando el… el no se merece eso – dijo con voz entrecortada, no supe que decir ante eso – esa es la razón por la cual no te aceptaba al inicio – dijo

-¿Cuál? – dije confundida

-Odie ver a Edward con cara de sufrimiento, en verdad odie a Tanya por hacerle eso, odie a las hijas de los amigos de Carlisle por decir lo que dijeron y que Edward las hubiese escuchado, odio al destino por que no se cansaba de hacer sufrir a Edward, y no podía ni quería imaginar como se sentiria si contigo pasaba lo mismo, no quería saber que pasaria si tu terminabas por ser la chica superficial, y que se aprivecha de un pobre ciego, no quería que la chispa que habias puesto en sus ojos se acabara por una desilusión, pero… sinceramente, me alegra que no seas así y que en verdad quieras a Edward por lo quien es no por lo que es - me dijo dedicandome una sonrisa que yo correspondi

-Gracias Rosalie… ella… Tanya va a venir también ¿verdad?

-Si, dudo que no venga, Esme va a llamarlas y las va a querer convencer y dudo que no vengan, por eso te quería pedir un favor – me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Lo que quieras

-No quiero que Edward este aquí todo el tiempo, no en el mismo lugar que Tanya y hasta donde se aun esta saliendo con Demetri y – la interrumpi, no quería saber mas de lo necesario

-No te preocupes, le dire a Edward que… yo me inventare algo – le dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias Bella y para que veas que en verdad te lo agradesco te pintare muy poco y solo sera una vez y le diremos a Alice que fueron muchas – me dijo con una sonrisa y luego yo me rei por su comentario, al menos sabia que en esto Rose no era tan malefica

* * *

_HOla intente no tardar creanme este capi fue dedicado a:_

_***Katherinethecullen**_

**_*vampirita-Sexy-Cullen_**

**_*Suiza-love_**

**_*Mappy-Patllen_**

**_*Princess Cullen_**

_Espero sus commentarios... por favor n.n _

_n.n_


	26. Dia de chicas y una llamada PUFF

**Disclaimer: ninwuno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la idea y la historia **

DeDICADO A LAS CHICAS KE ME FRIMARON EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR

* * *

Capitulo 25

POV BELLA

Rose me estaba enseñando unos videos cuando apenas fueron adoptados por Carlisle y Esme, nos comenzamos a reír cuando Edward empieza a pelear con Emmet, y Rose y Alice se estan riendo de la escena, Jasper solo esta ahí parado esperando a que dejen de pelear con cara de ya que Edward a simple vista parecía mas chico que Emmet y le estaba ganando

-¿Qué edad tenian? – le dije casi sin pensarlo

-Jasper y yo 8, Emmet 9, Alice 7 y Edward también

-Se llevaban bien – dije riendo

-Edward se defendia bien, y casi nunca ganaba Emmet, pero era mas por que Esme se enojaba si le pegaban a Ed

-¿Se conocian desde hace tiempo? – dije pero era mas que obvio que lo que quize decir fue "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de ser adoptados?"

-No, a penas conociamos a Edward, llevabamos unas dos semanas – dijo Rosalie

-¿Y Emmet y Alice?

-No se unos diez meses, no se, no lo recuerdo, pero se que fueron adoptados cuando Emmet tenia ocho

-¿Edward fue el ultimo? – pregunte

-No, el tenia seis cuando fue adoptado o siete, no se, pero fue entre esas edades, ya que lo adoptaron solo cuatro meses despues que a Emmet y Alice… ¿crei que sabrias tu ya algo de esto? – me dijo y parecio sorprendida, pero no entendi la razón

-No, nunca hablo de esto con él… creo que, quizás el no quiera hablar de eso conmigo – le dije con seriedad mas sin embargo ella se comenzo a reír a mas no poder

-Lo.. lo siento Bella, es que… oh, vamos, Edward te diria a ti todo lo que a nosotros no nos ah dicho – dijo cuando logro dejar de reír

-Edward les ha dicho todo – le dije confundida

-Casi todo – dijo seria

-¿casi todo? – insisti, ella suspiro y dijo mas para si que para mi

-Emmet tiene razón ambos son en eso iguales… Edward, bueno solo dire lo poco que se Bella, no se si sea todo verdad, pero es lo poco que yo se, desde que conozco a Edward el va con un… con un sicologo, no se porque pero desde antes incluso del accidente va a uno, pero lo poco que se es que con ninguno se ah desahogado

-¿de que? - _¿Edward habia ido a un sicologo antes del accidente? El no dijo nada_

-Creo que es porque la muerte de sus padres lo afecto musho

-¿Qué les paso? – cuando me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta agregue – no es necesario que me lo digas

-No importa… solo se que fue un accidente de automovil o algo así… fue el mismo día que cumplio cinco

-Eso debio afectarlo mucho

-Si – concidio conmigo – pero como dije ninguno de sus sicologos lo ha hecho que se desahogue

-Eso es… - recorde las veces que mi mama me llevo con algún sicologo por que en la escuela se lo pidieron de requisito, no recuerdo por que, todos tenian que ir todo un mes, tenia entonces doce y le habia contado mi vida, al sicologo al tercer día, no me imaginaba a Edward llendo con un sicologo a los seis y que nunca le hubiese dicho nada de eso, simplemente no habia palabras que dijeran lo asombroso que eso parecía

-Lo se es algo poco creible, pero es verdad, hasta donde se – dijo Rosalie, supuse que mi cara expresaba todo lo que mis palabras no

-Eso es… - en ese momento me interrumpi al escuchar los gritos de alguien afuera

-NO ALICE, DEJAME EN PAZ – los gritos de Jasper y las risas de Emmet nos hizo ponernos curiosas y Rose me indico que me acercara a la ventana para hechar un vistazo

-ERES UN… ME LAS PAGARAS JASPER CULLEN – le grito Alice, Jasper se dio la vuelta para correr, pero Alice fue mas rapida y se subio en su espalada

-BAJATE ALICE – le grito Jasper riendo, entonces Jasper tomo las manos de Alice y comenzo a dar vueltas con ella en su espalda

-BAJAME, ¡AUXILIO! – ahora era Alice quien sufria, Esme estaba riendo recargada en el auto de Edward y Emmet estaba tirado en el suelo riendo aun con mas potencia

-Creo que Edward tiene razón, esta familia le urge ir con el sicologo – dijo Rosalie

-Espero que no tengan que ir muchas veces – le dije riendo

-Yo igual el doctor de Edward nunca me ah agradado – dijo Rosalie

-Crei que era nuevo – comente

-Para nada, lleva demasiado tiempo ahí, solo que no le daba Benjamin a Ed pero si estaban en el mismo loquero – dijo Rosalie

-BAJAME, MALDITO IM – empezo Alice

-Alice, nada de groserias en mi casa, Jasper haz el favor de bajar a Alice – le dijo Esme con voz autoritaria dejando aun lado a la persona que se estaba riendo sujetandose en el carro a un lado.

-Ok, vale, vale, la dejo, pero ella comenzo mami – dijo Jasper y Alice le dio un sape en la cabeza

-Mugre Jasper, eres el novio menos defensor que me pude haber conseguido en la faz de la tierra – le grito Alice, Jasper solo la abrazo o eso parecio

-Rosalie… ¿Alice sabe? – le pregunte

-Am… te refieres a lo de … no el no sabe nada – me dijo con una timida sonrisa

-OK… - fue todo lo que dije luego me aleje de la ventana para no ver mas las locuras de Jass y Alice – Rosalie… aun no logro comprender como es que Alice es amiga de Tanya – dije recordando lo que escuche

-La version de Edward, la mía, la de Jasper, y la de la familia de Tanya como mis papas y Alice y Jasper son tres diferentes – dijo

-¿Cuál es la version de Carlisle y ellos? – le dije, imaginandome cientos de ideas, incluso quizás ellos nunca se enteraron de que Tanya y Edward tuvieron algo

-Ella les dijo que Edward termino con ella, porque seria muy difícil mantener conexión cuando volvieran de la escuela y que Tanya lo comprendio – dijo

-¿tu le creistes?

-Al inicio… pero luego lo pense dos veces Edward no es quien hace algo así, no es su manera de ser, aparte conocia demasiado bien su mirada, te aseguro que esa mirada de enfado, aburrimiento, cansansio y depresion nunca se la había visto, o no antes que eso – dijo, intente hacerme una imagen de Edward con esa mirada pero me era casi imposible imaginar a MI novio de esa manera

-No me hago la idea – confese

-La verdad es que es algo difícil, pero en verdad tenia esa mirada y era… era horrible – dijo

-¿eso fue después de enterarse de la verdadera razón por la cual Tanya termino con él?

-Fue antes de saber la razón… después de que supo… solo tenia odio y rencor contra Tanya… por eso… esa es la razón por la cual se enojo cuando hablo con ella por telefono… el solo la evita por lo que le hizo – me dijo

-Pero… - en ese momento los pasos de alguien en el pasillo hizo que me callara

-HOLA! – grito Alice cuando entro por la puerta, haciendo que me tapara los oidos… era muy himperactiva Alice, siempre

-Alice no grites… quiero que estos oidos me duren – dijo Rosalie, Alice le saco su lengua

-Rosalie… - estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero cuando volteo a mirarme me sonrio y dijo – que linda estas Bella… ¿Cuántas veces le cambiastes el maquillaje? – pregunto Alice a Rose

-Cinco veces… intente con distintas tonalidades y me fui por esa… le queda bien – dijo Rosalie, incluso yo me hubiese creido lo que dijo, si no fuese por que a mi me pinto ella y solo fue una vez

-Me gusto a mi también – dijo Alice

Estábamos viendo una de las peliculas que Alice rento, se llamaba… _A ciegas, _no lo negare, por que seria una mentira que no seria creible para nadie, así que lo acepto llore, fue una película inhumanamente humana, y si fuera masoquista la veria una y otra vez, mas no lo soy; acababamos de terminar de comer lo que trajo Alice, no pregunte que era por que nunca lo había comido así que solo lo comi, intentando no dejar que mi imaginación divagara en alguna comida extra-asquerosa

-Alice, ¿crees que falte mucho Edward en volver? – le pregunte nerviosa, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su fin

-No lo se Bella… Rosalie… ¿tu que crees? – dijo Alice mirandose a voltear a ella

-No se… no se cuanto se tarden esos analisis Bella… pero ya van a llegar son las – ella estaba a punto de ver su telefono pero yo me adelante

-Son las nueve de la noche, Rosalie, las nueve – le dije casi frustrada por que el no volvia y yo debía irme a las diez de la noche

-Va a llegar Bella – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa intentando darme animos, pero ya era casi la hora de irme y sabia que debía irme incluso antes de las diez, quizás quince minutos

-Bella si no ves a Edward hoy tendras mañana para verlo – me dijo Rosalie, sabia que me estaba sobrepasando con esto de sentirme mal por no verlo y mis ansias mas sin embargo Edward desde el primer día en que lo conoci me hacia sentir eso, aun recuerdo claramente cuando me di un golpe a mi misma para quitar mi sonrojo y como me había dolido, eso hizo que mi sangre subiera a mi cara, en verdad eso había sido una completa estupidez de mi parte y lo sabia

-No creo que llegue – le dije, algo en mi me decía que eso era verdad, y que no me hiciese iluciones de que el llegaria a tiempo

-Mañana van a estar todo el día juntos Bella – dijo Alice riendose

-Alice… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debemos ir a el loquero? – dijo Jasper, iba entrando en el cuarto de Alice

-No se, pero si es mas de cinco días matare al que se ponga en frente de mi

-Jaja, si tu matas alguien entonces terminaras en la casa de los locos – dijo Emmet supuse que hablaban del manicomio

-Cierra la boca Emmet – dijo Rosalie

-Lo siento amor, pero es verdad

-Ni que lo digas – lo secundo Jasper y recibio un manotazo de Alice que se encontraba abrazandolo

-Bella… te hablan por telefono – dijo Esme cuando entro al cuarto, de seguro era mi papa diciendome que debía de irme, o quería irse ya, o algo así

-¿Quién es? – le pregunte a Esme

-Este… creo que es mejor que contestes el telefono Bella, esta en la sala lo deje en el sillón – me dijo Esme

-Ok

-Ven te acompaño – me dijo y camino enfrente de mi

-De seguro Charlie se este preguntando en estos momentos por que merodeo tanto por aquí – dije

-Supongo que si, pero dudo que te pregunte algo así – me dijo riendo por mi comentario – me alegro que llegaras a la vida de Edward, Bella, no te imaginas lo mucho que lo haz ayudado tu a él, en menos de una semana – dijo cuando bajamos las escaleras, esas palabras llegaron a mi corazon, eran palabras simples, una frase corta, pero su significado era mucho mas grande y sentimental

-Gracias Esme – dije cuando tome el telefono – Hola

-_Hola Bella, ¿me extrañastes?_ – la voz mas hermosa del mundo fue quien me llamo, mi Edward, la luz de mi existencia

-Si – le dije

-_Es bueno saberlo, porque entonces podre decirte que yo a ti mas _– dijo

-Eso es aun mejor – le dije

-_Te amo_

-Yo mas

-_Yo a ti mas_ – dijo, no podía creer que fueramos a ser la tipica pareja que nunca para de decir que uno ama mas que al otro pero parecía que no podriamos ser la excepcion

-Claro que no – lo rete

_-Te equivocas_ – me reto el a mi

-¿no vas a llegar a tiempo?, ¿verdad? – le dije

-_Lo lamento, creía que se tardarian menos pero al parecer me equivoque, lo lamento Bella_

-¿Dónde estas? – dije esperando que dijera en la gasolineria o algo por el estilo

-_Estoy aun en el hospital, llegare en unas dos horas… pero iré a tu casa_ – dijo

-No lo haras, no me mientas

_Claro que si… tocare tu puerta y me abriras _– dijo riendose

-Claro que te abrire, ¿le aviso a Charlie? – le pregunte dudando en su respuesta, quizás el quería que no le dijera nada o algo así

-_Dile que iré a tu casa y después me presentaras como tu novio_ – dijo

-Te tomare la palabra

-_Los analisis salen en una semana_ – dijo

-En una semana iré contigo y no aceptare invitaciones de nadie – dije

-_Eso espero… hablando de eso ¿Qué tal tu día?_

-Mmm… tus hermanas me hicieron un desfile de conjuntos y yo debía modelar, Rosalie me pinto las uñas y Alice me hizo pedique… también me maquillo Rosalie y vimos peliculas – dije

-_No suena tan aterrador, mas sin embargo creo que si lo fue_ – dijo

-No me quejo

_- Eso imagine_

-¿Cómo te fue a ti?

_-Pruebas de sangre, me pusieron muchas jeringas, me sacaron una radiografia de mi craneo y del cerebro, pero fueron muy tardadas, hable con el doctor por varias horas _– dijo riendose quedamente

-Eso imagino

-_…. Tengo que… me debo ir, el doctor quiero que entre otra vez a su oficina, iré a tu casa Bella… te amo_ – dijo

-Yo también

-_Adios_ – dijo y el telefono solo quedo con el tipico timbre cuando la llamada a sido cortada

-Esme… ¿puedo llamar a Charlie, para que venga por mi? – le dije cuando entre en la cocina

-Yo te llevo – me dijo

-Ok, me iré a despedir de Alice y Rosalie

* * *

wii espero ke les haya wustado n.n

espero ke les wustee mushop ejeje

biee


	27. Presentaciones Lean mi commentario

**Disclaimer, casi ninguno de los personajes e sde mi pertenencia todoss son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia y trama es de mi pertenencia**

Hola chicas les tengo una super propuesta wi wi

les a a gustar jeje

aki va...

miren asi son las cosas coo ustedes sabes i io se los he mencionado tenwo ia hasta el cpai 37 mas o menos...

bueno pues esto es a lo ke kiero llewar **si ustedes me commentan como minimo 10 REVIEWS en cada capi subire DOBLE CAPITULO: diario**...

es decir ke si en este ke subire commentan minimo 10 subre manana dos capis esperando ke en ambos dejen iwal minimo dos apis jeje asi wanaran ustedes i... io porke kiero escuchar sugerencias mas sin embargo por el momento no les pedire porke ia escribi hasta el capi 37 asi ke ustedes deciden

* * *

********Capitulo Funny****************

CAPITULO 26

- Gracias Esme por traerme – le dije cuando estuvimos en frente de mi casa

- De nada cariño es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Bella… en verdad que me alegro de que entraras en la vida de Edward – esas palabras no me las esperaba, es decir quizás lo sabia pero era muy diferente y aun mas si me lo decía Esme con esas palabras que lograban hacerle un nudo en la garganta a todos

- Yo… muchas gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y la verdad es que me sentí como un completa idiota al no encontrar más palabras

- No me lo agradezcas es lo que en verdad pienso, además es la verdad – me dijo con una sonrisa que por un momento, un momento me hizo recordar la sonrisa de mi madre, por un momento me hizo olvidarme de las locuras de Alice, de la conversación con Rosalie, de las cosas que me había enterado y no me agradaban, por un momento solo me recordó que Edward era la razón por la cual yo podría aguantar todo lo anterior y ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

- Otra vez muchas gracias Esme – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

- A propósito mañana por la mañana, los chicos vendrán por ti para ir a la cita con el doctor, no te preocupes será Carlisle quien maneje – dijo Esme con una sonrisa, que tenia grabado el "mi plan aun no acaba, en cambio apenas comienza" y luego la risa malvada de las películas

- ¿puedo preguntar cuál es tu plan?

- Si creo que te diré… pero no debes decírselo a nadie, ni si quiera a Edward… - dijo y luego hizo una pausa

- No se lo diré a nadie – le asegure

- Muy bien… este es mi plan…. – después de que me lo dijo, no sabía si debía de tener la boca abierta, decir lo asombroso que sonaba, no decir nada, darle cientos de aplausos o… simplemente no sabía qué hacer…. Esme era asombrosamente malvada cuando se lo proponía, y claro yo no pensaba arruinarle su plan

- Eso es… asombroso, no puedo creer que alguien pueda llegar a idear un plan como el tuyo

- Y eso no ah sido nada con lo que te eh dicho… todo el día eh tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en muchas improvisaciones en caso de que algo no saliera como espero, pero conozco a mis hijos y si los conozco tan bien como yo creo, dudo mucho que mi plan tenga alguna falla

- No me cabe duda que lo tenias bien planeado todo esto – le dije

- Lo tengo mejor planeado de lo que parece, solo espero que esta vez, esta vez, aprendan la lección, la verdad no se qué castigo ponerles hoy en día, eh intentado con todo y aun así, parecen niños pequeños que nunca en su vida hicieron nada, y se desquitan haciéndose entre ellos maldades y bromas pesadas

- Supongo que como espectador será lo más divertido – dije imaginándome cada una de las fases de su plan

- Ni que lo digas

- Bueno Esme, me encantaría quedarme a hablar sobre este plan pero tengo que irme, mi padre ah de estar ansioso y a él no se le da bien la idea de tener que esperar – le dije algo incomoda por ser yo quien rompiera esta conversación tan fascinante

- No te preocupes Bella, dale saludos de mi parte a tu padre – dijo – a propósito Rosalie y Emmet vendrán…. Para traer a Edward y eso, les pediré que compren la cena eso les dará al menos treinta minutos – dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa que estaba empezando a ser muy natural en ella al parecer

- Claro, nos vemos mañana – dije mientras abría la puerta y me bajaba del carro

- Hasta mañana Bella – dijo y después el carro desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina, lo único que me quedaba era preparar a mi papá, para la gran noticia

- Hola Bella – dijo Charlie cuando entre a la casa

- Hola papa, ¿Qué tal tu día? – le pregunte una vez que estuve en la sala, el estaba viendo T.V. así que me limite a tomar asiento

- Bien ¿y el tuyo? – dijo mientras le ponía mute a la T.V

- Muy bien, tuvimos un día de chicas en casa de los Cullen – dije

- Creía que irían de compras o algo así – admitió

- Yo también, pero a último momento Esme les puso un castigo – Charlie se rio por lo bajo así que el de seguro o ya sabía o se imaginaba algo así

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Esme ah intentado de todas para que esos muchachos dejen de hacerse bromas y al parecer aun está intentando hacer que dejen de hacerse bromas pesadas – dijo, al parecer el ya sabia y algo más de lo normal

- ¿lo sabías?

- Si… su hijo me ah comentado eso – dijo

- ¿Quién?

- … si te digo el nombre hare que el pobre quede como un chico de cotilla, así que no te diré nada del tema, lo siento – dijo

- Ok… - se hizo un incomodo silencio

- ¿quieres hablar de algo?... te noto ansiosa, como si te estuvieras atragantando con una gran noticia – dijo, _no te imaginas cuanto_, mi voz mental estaba casi burlándose de aquellas palabras, sabia la razón, así era exactamente como me sentía y no sabía ni siquiera como decirlo, pero Phil siempre decía que es mejor decirlo todo de un golpe y que sea rápido, que solo alentar el proceso cuando el dolor será el mismo, según Reneé esas palabras traduciéndolas era algo así como, escúpelo y no te atragantes_, _en castellano era como… dilo rápido y sin rodeos, o lento y atascado

- Papa, lo que te quiero decir es que… bueno yo… - no sabía cómo continuar – yo… estoy saliendo con uno de los Cullen – la cara de Charlie paso por varios colores y termino con una mirada hostil, que sinceramente me dio miedo

- ¿uno de los Cullen?, ISABELLA SWAN ¿sabes que tienen novias? Es más, ¿sabías si quiera que están saliendo con Rosalie y con Alice?, son tus amigas Bella y me dices que estas saliendo con uno de ellos, justo después que me dices que estuviste en casa de ellas, haciendo un día de chicas, es más, TE HAZ QUEDADO A DORMIR CON ELLOS ¿no es así? – dijo casi gritándome, yo no sabía que sentir miedo porque nunca antes me habían gritado así y menos él, furia por el poco concepto que el tenia de mi, o sentirme como una idiota por no haberle dicho todo, maldición.

- Papa, no estoy haciendo nada de lo que me dijiste, y no papa, no me eh quedado a dormir con ellos, específicamente hablando, aparte no estoy saliendo ni con Emmet ni con Jasper – le dije con voz casi calmada

- Yo… lo lamento, en ese caso si no estás saliendo ni con Emmet ni con Jasper ¿con quien... – se quedo callado descubriendo por si misma la respuesta a su pregunta no respondida

- Si papa, estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen – le dije sin siquiera dejar que hablara después de que se quedo callado

- ¿desde cuándo? – eso era cientos de veces más vergonzoso que admitir lo anterior ya que, apenas y nos conocíamos y comenzamos a salir

- Desde el jueves – le dije

- ¿jueves?

- Si

- ¿se conocían de antes? – dijo casi sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta

- No

- Apenas y lo conoces y ya estas saliendo con Edward, debiste de haberlo conocido por más tiempo Bella – dijo pero con voz suave no como una acusación

- no me hagas pasar este trago amargo papa, dudo que sirva de algo… aparte tu mismo lo has dicho el es un chico muy bueno – dije recordando sus palabras sobre él, tan solo hacia unos días atrás

- lo es Bella, pero tú eres mi hija y yo debo de… - se quedo callado pero yo sabía a la perfección la palabra que iba a decir

- ¿protegerme?, ¿protegerme de Edward?, el es un chico bueno papa y a menos que tu conozcas la parte obscura del, no creo que debas protegerme de él… mejor dame tu apoyo en la relación mía y de Edward – le dije

- Yo te apoyo en todo a ti hija, no es necesario que me lo pidas – dijo

- Gracias…. Aparte papa, Edward vendrá mas al rato – le dije eludiendo su mirada

- Ok… ya que estamos en esto, quiero que me digas la verdad a lo que te voy a preguntar… ¿es por el por quien estas lleno a terapia? – dijo estuve a punto de contestarle pero no pude ya que me eche a reir, a como él lo decía parecía que decía que yo hiba a terapia para sobrellevar la relación que llevaba con Edward, sin caer en ninguna depresión

- No es por eso exactamente papa… es más bien porque yo me eh ofrecido de voluntaria para acompañarlo – le dije después de que deje de reír

- Yo también lo decía en ese sentido Bella – dijo e hizo que me sonrojara instantáneamente

- Creo que solo diré en mi defensa un "ups"

- Está bien, a propósito Bella el lunes iremos a la reserva, y si me acompañaras, le eh prometido a Bill que te llevaría conmigo, quizás así recuerdes quien era – dijo

- Supongo que no puedo decir un no – dije

- Estas en lo acertado – dijo

- Está bien iré – dije resignada

- Quería que su… - en ese momento Charlie se interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta

- Yo abro papa – le dije mientras me levantaba, podría jurar que escuche a Charlie dar un suspiro, mas no estaba del todo segura.

- Hola… Edward… Alice – dije cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con Alice, yo esperaba a Rosalie ya que Esme había dicho que ella vendría

- Hola Bella… ¿Cómo estás? – me dijo Alice

- Bien… ¿y tú? – le pregunte aunque sabía que mi voz sonaba ansiosa para que nos dejara a mí y a Edward en paz

- ¿YO?, ¿Cómo puedo estar?, eh… EDWARD ¿Cómo? – le grito Alice, el se empezó a reír

- Bien… nos vemos luego Alice – le dijo Edward y me pareció ver que se sonrojaba aunque aun tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- BAH…!patrañas!, quizás te salves en este momento Edward pero volverás a casa y entonces yo me vengare – le dijo Alice enojada mirándolo y luego volteo a verme y con voz más tranquila dijo – nos vemos después Bella…. Adiós Jefe Swan… haga sufrir a mi hermano por mi – le dijo Alice en voz más alta para que mi papa escuchara

- Seguro Alice – le dijo el riendo

- Gracias… adiós – dijo Alice y se fue al carro de Edward, una vez que preste atención me di cuenta de que en el carro venían todos los Cullen, Esme me dedico una mirada de complicidad, ella venia en el lado del copiloto

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Edward

- Bien… pasa – le dije tomando su mano y llevándolo a la sala – toma asiento – le dije una vez que estuvimos en frente del sillón

- Hola Edward – dijo Charlie con un tono receloso

- Hola … jefe Swan - dijo Edward dudando

- Oh, vamos Edward yo siempre seré Charlie para ti… aunque andes con mi hija – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo me sonroje a más no poder y Edward al parecer estaba igual de rojo que yo

- Está bien… entonces ¿Cómo ah estado Charlie? – dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Bien… hasta que Bella me ah dado la noticia, pero bien – dijo le lance miradas a Charlie que se callara y no me hiciera sufrir con esto, pero al parecer evitaba mi mirada a no poder

- Yo… este… - empezó Edward nervioso pero Charlie lo interrumpió

- Nada, eso fue inrresponsable de parte de ambos, ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada? – dijo Charlie

- Papa… nosotros – volvió a interrumpir Charlie

- Nada, Bella, te eh dejado ir a casa de los Cullen sin saber que ustedes dos estaban saliendo

- Charlie… - otra vez papa interrumpiendo

- Nada Edward, hablare con tu padre, es mas quiero que Bella se haga una… prueba de embarazo

- ¿QUE? – explote, demonios quien le había metido tantas tonterías en la cabeza a Charlie

- Ya lo dije y no solo eso, quizás alguno de ustedes tiene SIDA – por favor esto a mi no me puede estar pasando ¿o sí?

- Jefe Swan, nosotros no hicimos nada – dijo Edward rojo

- Para nada, eso siempre dicen y nueve meses después seré abuelo – dijo Charlie

- Papa, ¿ Estas Bromeando?

- No, lo digo en serio

- Charlie, Bella y yo no hicimos nada, NADA, nada de nada – dijo Edward

- ¿usaron al menos protección?, porque si no entonces hay que hablar urgentemente con tu padre Edward – dijo Charlie

- Jefe Swan, nosotros – Charlie otra vez interrumpiendo

- Nada de eso, les tendré que dar una plática ahora de sexo – oh no, por dios, a mi no, por favor, lo que sea menos esto

- Charlie, nosotros no tuvimos relaciones, Estoy hablando en serio, no tuvimos, no – dijo Edward con voz cortante

- Está bien, les creo pero en caso de que… - no por favor no

- Charlie ya entendimos, en verdad que si, gracias por tu preocupación, lo tomaremos en cuenta – dijo Edward

- Está bien, pero debo agregar que Pudieron habérmelo dicho hace dos días o algo así, pero no, claro que no al Jefe Swan nunca le dicen nada – dijo Charlie ironizando, mis miradas envenenadas hacia el no dejaban de llegar, esta me las pagaría de una u de otra manera

- Bueno, Bella y yo acabamos de empezar a salir así que técnicamente se lo dijimos a tiempo – dijo Edward saliéndose por la tangente como solo él podía hacerlo

- Muy buen punto, aun así pudieron darme alguna señal, pero siempre actúan y nunca hablan, son manos y no boca – dijo Charlie, Edward comenzó a reírse y luego Charlie lo siguió, _me estoy perdiendo de algo y al parecer nadie me dirá nada_, ironizo mi voz mental

- ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? – dije

- No mucho Bella, que te… que te explique Edward, él fue quien rio primero – dijo Charlie riéndose aun mas recio

- Esa frase yo la usaba cuando mis hermanos hacían algo para que fueran castigados, y la eh usado en frente de Charlie unas muchas veces… tu padre estaba dándonos una broma de un humor negro – dijo Edward, yo solo asentí aunque luego recordé que él no vería el gesto, con él se me olvidaban las diferencias y nuestras distintas circunstancias

- Seguro… papa esa broma fue de mal gusto – le recrimine

- Debiste de ver tu cara, Bella – dijo Charlie

- Tu no queras verla en mucho tiempo después de que Edward se valla – lo amenace jugando

- Bah, lo siento en verdad chicos, una persona me pidió que cuando Bella me presentara a su novio yo debía de gastarles esta broma

- Fue Alice –dijo Edward enojado

- No lo sé, en… Bella, Edward me retiro, estoy totalmente cansado, a propósito Bella, como no llegabas pedi pizza aun queda algo en el refrigerador, ¿te apuntas Edward?

- Ya que insiste creo que aceptare – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, entonces siéntete como en casa, me voy chicos… buenas noches

- Buenas noches papa

- Adiós Charlie – le dijo Edward

- Por dios, eso ah sido humillante – dije en el pecho de Edward, claro, cuando me asegure que Charlie se hubiese encerrado en su cuarto

- Lo sé, pero no esperaba menos de Alice… al parecer no le gustan las bromas – dijo Edward en mi cabello

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Yo… nada del otro mundo – me respondió

- Aja… y hablando en serio – le dije

- Bueno al parecer Rosalie y Emmet me iban a traer, según dijo Carlisle, pero Emmet me debía varias y tú lo sabes a la perfección, claro, pero ellos llevan hablando de esto desde hace algún tiempo y le dije a Esme que no era justo que ellos salieran cuando Alice y Jasper estaban castigados al igual que ellos y ellos no saldrían, Esme dijo que ellos también saldrían a una cita, eso ya lo sabía claro, y aun así me queje diciendo que no era justo que cuando yo era el castigado no había manera de hacer excepción y gracias a mi Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet tendrán una cita, claro pero, con mis padres en la misma mesa todos, y se irían todos en el mismo carro, ellos no deben manejar – dijo Edward, yo me comenzó a reír, en verdad que si no supiera que Edward es adoptado diría que tiene la misma mente que Esme para hacer planes en contra de alguien

- ¿Cómo pudieron caber todos en el carro? – dije

- Bueno…. Carlisle manejaba, y Esme en lado del copiloto… Jasper iba

- cargando a Alice, Emmet a Rosalie y yo solo en la ventana, un plan sin defectos – dijo Edward riéndose

- Y por ti me eh llevado el susto mas grande de la tierra – le dije ruborizada

- Fue gracioso, tu padre tiene una gran mente – estuve a punto de decir, _tu madre también, creeme, _pero el preguntaría la razón y yo rompería mi promesa de no decirle nada a Edward

- Te traire pizza – le dije y me levante a la cocina…

Regrese con dos plato cada uno con una rebanada de pizza, los deje en la mesita de la sala y volvi por dos vasos de plástico llenos de refresco, después me sente a su lado y le di su plato

- Bon apeti – le dije

- Seguro… a propósito… tendras que avisarle a tu papa que quizás mañana tardemos mas de lo de la ultima vez, al parecer Esme pidió tres horas seguidas y quiere que estemos todos, sin excepciones… aunque si le decimos que tu papa no te dejo, quizás acepte – dijo

- Bromeas, sera divertido – le dije recordando la platica con Esme antes de irme… de repente el timbre sonó Edward puso cara de "que rápido pasa el tiempo" y yo me rei de su expresión,

- Te amo – dijo

- Yo igual, a parte mañana te vere no sera mucho tiempo – dijo

- Solo diez horas como minimo, pero la recompensa por escuchar tu voz sera aun mayor – dijo

* * *

Gracias por sus commentarios como siempre dedicado a los ke commentaron en el capi anterior

este capi fue dedicado a:

*Pprincess Cullen

*Ale Phoenix

*MissBennetDarcy

*Daniwashere


	28. sicologo primera hora nn

**Disclaimer,,, casi ninguno de los personajes me pertencece, todos son de la gran mente de stephenie Meyer wi wi**

**Muy bien chicas si recuerdan lo ke les dije el capi anterior en mi commentario, espero ke les awrade entonces la idea de doble capi, esperando ke ustedes commenten en ambos capis, pleasseee... wi wi**

**Chicas LES RECUERDO QUE DEBEN SER LA SUMA DE AMBOS CAPIS MINIMO DIEZ COMMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO SIWA CON ESTO DE DOBLE CAPI... (De preferencia commenten en ambos n.n)**

(abajo dejo la dedicatoria)

* * *

POV Alice

- Maldito seas Edward Cullen – le dije cuando llego a la casa, al parecer Esme prefirió ir por si misma a la casa de Bella por el en lugar de dejarme a mi, espero que Charlie se hubiese desquitado por mi, pero eso no significaba que lo había perdonado por lo que me hizo

- ¿sirve un lo siento? – dijo con su cara de niño chiquito, odiaba que la usara contra mi

- No… pero… sirve un… hermanita ire contigo a donde quieras – dije

- No… pero sirve un… te invitare un frape para ti y para mi – me dijo con su cara inoscente, lo detestaba

- Esta bien, pero escuchame Edward, una mas que me arruines una cita con Jass yo te matare vivo, te quemare mojado, te golpeare y nunca parare de hacerlo – lo amenaze

- Lo prometo… tu también me debes una disculpa… me eh dado el susto de mi vida por esa broma, me esperaba todo menos algo asi… casi salgo huyendo de su casa – dijo riéndose, debería felicitar a Charlie cuando lo viera

- Lamento haberte arruinado la presentación con el papa de tu novia – dije con una enorme sonrisa

- Perdonada… - dijo Edward con una sonrisa, que solo la tenia cuando acababa de ver a Bella… ella era su salvación

- ¿Qué te da Bella, para ponerte una sonrisa asi de grandota eh? – le dije para molestarlo

- Me dice que algún dia me alejare de los hermanos enfadosos que tengo – dijo para molestarme pero a ese juego yo entro también

- Y te dice que vivirán juntos – agregue

- No molestes Alice… ¿Qué tal tu cita?

- Ni hablar, fue horrible, Esme se la paso molestándonos a mi y a Jasper, se paso de la raya – dije enojada recordando como a cada ratito ella se metia en nuestra burbuja personal o le decía a la mesera que yo no podía comer algo por alguna razón tonta o si pedia lo mismo que Jasper, cosa que era costumbre ella le decía a la mesera que yo no comia eso en casa, o odiaba eso, era alérgica a lo otro, estaba yo en dieta, cualquier cosa con tal de molestarme…. Y no dudo que a Rosalie no le hubiese hartado eso también

- Me lo imagino… pero a ti no te hizo Charlie una broma de mal gusto, ¡Charlie! A el lo reconosco como el hombre serio y sin mucho sentido del humor, pero me agrada, y me sale con eso con una broma que casi me hace querer salir corriendo y no volver – dijo yo solo me reí

- Pudo haber sido peor… en cambio solo le pedi a Charlie que Bella, hoy le presentaría a una persona muy especial para ella y que el debía jugarle una broma… y si que sabe improvisar – le avise riéndome

- Esta bien… sinceramente tengo… sueño – Dijo asi que lo deje pasar

- Buenas noches Edward – le dije

- Buanas noches Alice – dijo y subió las escaleras… quizás yo también debía ir a dormir si no me quería quedar dormida en las escaleras…

POV BELLA

- Bella recuerda mañana iras conmigo – me aviso Charlie cuando termine de desayunar

- Lo prometo – dije

- Nos vemos en la tarde Bella… ¿a que horas llegaras? – me pregunto antes de salir por la puerta

- No lo se… - le dije, y era verdad, no sabia a que horas volveria

- Esta bien… llegare tarde Bella… por si llegas y no estoy. – me dijo

- No importa papa, se cuidarme – le dije

- Lo se… nos vemos Bella – dijo y luego se escucho como se cerraba la puerta…

Cuando eran las diez en punto me empeze a preguntar a que horas llegaría Edward, se me había olvidado, pero justo cuando estaba por llamarle la puerta hizo toc, toc.

- Hola Rosalie – dije cuando abri la puerta y ella estaba ahí, con cara de "matare al cicologo" …. Eso sin contar su mini falda y la blusa rosa claro pegada al cuerpo que llevaba.

- Hola Bella… es hora…. ¿estas lista?

- Si… solo deja cerrar y nos vamos – le dije y Sali y comenze a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué tan malo es el sicologo? – me pregunto

- Mmm… no es lo mejor del mundo, pero tampoco es el peor de todos – le dije

- Supongo… oyes iras mañana al restaurante… Esme me dijo que te dijera – me dijo con una sonrisa antes de que subiéramos al carro… el volvo de Edward, que lo estaba manejando Esme, claro, Rosalie hiba de copilot y Emmet en el medio del asiento trasero impidiéndome estar con Edward

- Hola – dije

- Hola Bella… ¿iras? – pregunto Emmet, diablos ¿Cómo les decía que no?, peor aun ¿Cómo le decía a Charlie que no quería ir?

- Yo… no puedo ir, eh quedado con mi papa… quiere ir a la reserva y me ah invitado, lo siento – dije intentando hacer una negación que no sonara tan negativa

- Oh… quizás para la próxima… quizás vallamos a ir el dia que llegue Tanya y sus hermanas

- ¿vendran todas? – dijo Edward metiéndose en la platica, pude ver como Rose se tensaba en el asiento de adelante

- Si ayer Tanya hablo con Esme y dijo que si irían todas – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa

- Oh… supongo que es bueno… extraño a Irina y a Kate – dijo Edward

- Yo igual Irina me debe cien dólares, eso sin contar intereses – dijo Rosalie

- ¿se los vas a cobrar? – dijo Esme algo asombrada

- Claro… por esa apuesta me meti al lodo con ropa nueva… y gane – dijo Rosalie riéndose al igual que Emmet

- Te veias linda con lodo quizás deberías agradecerle – dijo Emmet

- ¿dices que sin lodo me veo fea? – dijo Rose indignada

- Para nada… solo que te vez sexy con lodo

- Oh… esta bien te lo dejare pasar Emmet,… pero solo esta vez – le dijo Rosalie y nos reimos por su comentario.

Estábamos sentados todos dentro de la oficina del sicólogo… al parecer el doctor estaba hablado afuera con Esme y Carlisle y no nos dejaron acercarnos, para esta cita habían metido dos sofás mas y seis sillas mas para que todos pudiéramos estar comodos, asi que en total eran siete sillas, sin contar la del doctor y tres sofás blancos, Alice y Emmet tenían para cada uno un sofá y no creo que quepa mencionar que cuando entramos parecían niños chiquitos ya que se aventaron a los sofás que escogieron, Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos en el otro y todo fue porque Edward también había peliando su sofá diciendo que por antigüedad el se merecía su sofá asi que nadie se lo recrimino y Jasper y Rose estaban en dos sillas comodas de color negras, lo mas alejadas del escritorio del sicólogo.

- Muy bien chicos, buenos días, mi nombre es Benjamin y sere su doctor

- Hola doc – dijo Emmet como niño chiquito

- Pueden decirme Ben o doctor o doc – dijo serio, ni siquiera parecía el hombre que nos había dado la cita a mi y a Edward, no por su físico si no por su seriedad no parecía el hombre con mirada poco seria y poco profesional, en cambio era todo lo contrario – quiero que cada uno se presente y diga una descripción corta de ustedes… empezamos con. – vio una lista de su portafolio y dijo – Emmet, empiezas tu..

- Hola, mi nombre es Emmet Cullen… mi color favorito es el rojo soy apasionante de los carros de carreras y video juegos, no bebo ni fumo, voy bien en mis calificaciones pero no soy como mis hermanos que son unos cerebritos… mi novia es Rosalie, mis padres biológicos se llamaban… no lo recuerdo, lo siento, mi único trauma es ser menos fuerte que Jasper y amo pelear con Jass, pero no amo eso tanto como amo a Rosalie – dijo Emmet

- Muy bien Emmet gracias… ahora sigue Jasper

- Soy Jasper Cullen, fui adoptado por Esme y Carlisle cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión… ellos antes eran mis tios… mi hermana es Rosalie y soy mayor que ella por dos minutos y medio, mi primer y única novia es Alice… me gusta leer libros de guerras mi color favorito es el tresmil cuatrocientros setenta y tres y no tengo una adicción a nada… aunque me gustan mucho las historias de guerras y todo lo relacionado a esto

- Muy bien… sigues Rosalie

- Hola Soy Rosalie Cullen… mi hermano es Jasper el cual es mayor que yo, mi color favorito es el lila, amo salir con Alice de compras y mi novio es Emmet Cullen, me gusta ir a pasarelas de modas y mucho mas con Alice, también me gusta hablar con Bella y tocar piano con Edward, somos un gran equipo juntos ¿no es asi Edward? – le dijo Rosalie

- Seguro… pero soy mejor que tu – agrego Edward y todos reimos

- Muy bien … por ultimo sigue Alice

- Hola soy Alice Cullen me gusta salir de compras, amo salir de compras, mi objeto favorito es mi tarjeta de crédito y mi bolso, amo pintar a las personas y hacer pasarelas también, eh conducido tres pasarelas de distintas marcas, de grande quiero ser parte de la empresa de la empresa que heredara Edward al cumplir 18, ¿me dejaras formar parte Edward? El me ah dicho que si asi que no importa, mi novio es Jasper y somos la pareja ideal, ambos tenemos estilos para la ropa aunque sinceramente yo tengo mucho mas que Jasper… - pasaron diez minutos y Alice aun seguía hablando – aun recuerdo la vez que Rosalie le tiro a Jasper encima de el su licuado, subió rápido a cambiarse y regreso con una camisa que no quedaban con sus jeans asi que yo se la tuve que elegir, pero dejando eso de lado casi Jasper tiene el mismo gusto en ropa que yo. – Edward se estiro a mi lado, Emmet se intento mover buscando una mejor posición acostado, Jasper tenia cara de "porque razón la dejan seguir hablando"

- Esta bien Alice eh entendido tu descripción… ¿Esme le gustaría agregar algo? – dijo el doctor interrumpiendo a Alice y haciendo la pregunta a Esme

- Si, Alice dile al doctor que pasa cuando te castigo de no ir de compras o usar tu tarjeta – dijo Esme y Alice le lanzo miradas envenenadas.

- Nada… simplemente no las uso, mientras estoy castigada

- ¿y cuando termina el castigo que pasa?

- Me gasta cinco veces mas de lo normal… pero es que siempre hay ofertas… y no es bueno perder oportunidades.

- ¿Qué haces Esme para evitar eso? – pregunto el doctor

- Si le doy dinero en efectivo queda endeudada en las tiendas y después tengo que pagar yo, la ultima vez que no se lo pagamos fue a parar a la cárcel y gracias al papa de Bella salió. – guau, eso nunca me lo habían dicho, ver a Alice en la cárcel quizás seria algo divertido.

- Muy bien… Alice admites tener problemas al comprar cosas ¿o no?

- Eso es decirme que soy adicta a las compras y no es asi solo me encanta comprar pero no es un problema para mi – dijo Alice

- Es un problema… ¿tienes trabajo?

- Yo… bueno, no… pero tengo contactos con agencias de donaciones, ¿eso cuenta?

- ¿Qué donas?

- Ropa… nunca los dejo usar mas de tres veces la ropa, no se ve bien… y aparte quitarles las manchas es difícil

- ¿Jasper eres el novio de Alice?

- Si

- ¿opinas igual que Alice o crees que necesite ayuda para superar eso?

- Yo… bueno amo a Alice, quizás no es que ella necesite ayuda de un manicomio pero… creo que necesita dejar tan… tan compulsiva en las compras – dijo Jasper pero con temor a la reacción de Alice y esta le dedico miradas asesinas a Jasper

- Ok… pasare contigo Emmet… ¿hay algo que te moleste de Jasper?

- Me cae bien Jasper… pero el, bueno el no me deja acercarme a su hermana,

- ¿en que sentido?

- Bueno, ya sabe… somos novios, y nos gusta… tener… nos encanta tener relaciones, algo físico pero nos amamos de verdad ella y yo. – dijo Emmet dándole una mirada coqueta Rosalie

- ¿tienen relaciones en su casa?

- Somos mayores de edad, antes de ser mayores de edad no teníamos, quiero agregar eso y la mayor parte del tiempo es en… en muchas partes – dijo Emmet rojo, eso fue divertido nunca me imagine a Emmet Cullen sonrojado

- Muy bien… hablare mas delante de esto…

- Jasper ¿en que sentido te gustan las guerras?

- Tengo todo lo relacionado a estas, libros, objetos, monos de acción, historietas, películas, tengo todo, armas importadas – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿armas importadas?

- Si, no tengo municiones, asi que no hay peligro solo las tengo, son armas que se usaron en la guerra… nada del otro mundo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Hablare después este tema también… seguimos con Rosalie dime Rosalie me haz dicho que te gusta ir de compras y a pasarelas

- Si, pero no soy como Alice, no me pasa nada si no voy a una aunque me encante ir, yo me controlo un poco mas – Alice técnicamente hechaba chispas por sus ojos, pero Rose continuo como si nada – solo creo que si tengo algún problema es con que nadie, exepto Edward, nadie entiende la relación que llevo con Emmet, en especial mi hermano – dijo Rosalie difulminando a Jasper con la mirada y este devolviéndosela

- ¿Edward?... ¿Edward puedes explicar porque eres el único que la comprende?

- Soy el único que no ah tenido que ver a ellos dos en una posición comprometedora – dijo Edward riéndose después de terminar

- Muy bien… Bella, ¿Qué opinas de todo eso? – ¿Por qué siempre pedia mi opinión?, ¿tan importante era? O ¿solo quería fastidiarme mas?

- Nada… ¿Qué debo opinar? – le pregunte

- Esperaba que me dijeras eso… Esme, Carlisle me gustaría que aportaran algo.

- Quiero hablar sobre los chicos yo…. Emmet creo que lo tuyo no es solo amor por Rosalie, siempre eh respetado eso y lo sabes, asi que quiero que no te quepa duda que…

* * *

wii agradecimientos y dedicado este capi para::...

*Ale phoenix

*Alecza

*Luz Cullen Chiba

*ALEXITACULLEN

*Lisbet777

*Kacullen32

*giselacullenswan

*MissBennetDarcy

*Suiza-love

*Sister vampire Cullen

*belewyn


	29. Alice Rose, Bella expediente

**Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, en su gran mayoria son de Stephenie Meyer jeje**

**ouii jeje el sewundo capi del dia n.n **

**la dedicatoria es para las ke commentaron el capi anterior n.n **

* * *

Capitulo 28

-… que bueno yo, no estoy de acuerdo con que ustedes no se den un respiro, es decir, lo suyo no solo es amor, es quizás demasiado físico, deben admitir que quizás sean adolescentes pero aun son jóvenes y no pueden ir por toda la vida teniendo sexo sin pensar en las incomodidades que pasan los demás – dijo Carlisle mirando a Rosalie y a Emmet

- Pero.. yo amo a Rosalie, y eh espera… - Carlisle lo interrumpió

- Lo se, lo se, solo piénsenlo… y Jasper, no estoy de acuerdo con que tu tengas armas en casa, es peligroso yo ya te lo eh dicho, debería de verlo doctor cuando le eh dicho que no le comprare un arma que salió en internet de alguna guerra, es como si le dijera a Alice que no le prestare las llaves del carro o algo así – dijo Carlisle

- No hago eso, no llego a esos límites – mascullo Jasper

- Estas cerca de esos límites – dijo Carlisle – y Edward, bueno el es otro problema mucho más grande – voltee a ver a Edward y el tenia en su cara una "o" y su cara estaba totalmente roja y no sabría decir si por vergüenza o por coraje – el tiene un serio problema, quiero que sepa doctor que cuando Edward está castigado de no salir al jardín o no usar su piano se enoja y no sale de su habitación y eso es cuando me va bien, cuando no tira lo que sea y se va maldiciendo a su cuarto como si le hubiese dicho no a un niño chiquito, quizás sea un poco exagerado pero es la verdad, y quiero que sepa que es algo de lo cual no estoy muy orgulloso, Edward puede ser muy maduro pero hay otras que es demasiado infantil o inmaduro – dijo Carlisle, Edward tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo por la vergüenza, claro

- Ok… Esme.. ¿quieres agregar algo, quizás quieras hablar sobre Rosalie y Alice, también de Bella – dijo Benjamín

- Rosalie… opino igual que Carlisle tu y Emmet deberían, bueno no dejar de hacerlo, no es algo malo, pero si con menos frecuencia, existen muchas cosas que a nosotros como tu familia nos incomoda y más si son ambos de esta y tienen relaciones por toda la casa – dijo Esme, Rosalie no agrego nada, dándole la razón – Alice tu en cambio quiero que sepas que es algo molesto tener que pagar esas deudas de tu tarjeta de crédito, no me gusta cuando te excedes y lo sabes, por ejemplo cuando llego a casa con muñecos para bebes, ¿para que querías muñecos para bebes?, no tenemos y aparte ni tú, ni Rose juegan ya a eso, aparte quiero que sepas que a tus hermanos no les agrada que les escojas su ropa… menos la interior – ante eso me reí, demonios, ¿Quién te escoge tu ropa interior?, Benjamín también se rio sin poder evitarlo, todos me miraban con una mirada asesina, claro descartando a Carlisle, Esme y Edward ya que este parecía más avergonzado que otra cosa – si así como se escucha Alice adora comprarles ropa interior, de todos los colores y tipos – dijo Esme continuando yo aun me reí mas de lo que creí que podría llegar a reírme

- Muy bien… me gustaría las siguientes horas hacerlas en equipos, Rosalie, Alice y Bella en uno y los chicos en otro, Esme, Carlisle los descartare de esos grupos, ya que creo que así ellos puedan llegar a abrirse mas – todos entendimos el doble significado en las palabras de Benjamín "Así no se sentirán expuestos ante sus verdades y aun mas con la burla de sus padres en sus palabras"

- Como quieras Benjamín… chicos afuera vámonos – dijo Carlisle y todos ellos salieron, Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pararse e irse, dejándome a mi sola con Alice, Rosalie y el doctor, que sinceramente no me estaba dando una buena espina.

- Haremos esto de la siguiente manera, Alice me dirás tres cosas que te desagradan de Rosalie y tres que te desagradan de Bella, luego seguirá Rosalie y por ultimo Bella... empieza

- Rosalie… no me gusta que tengas sexo con mi hermano en cualquier parte de la casa sin cohibirse, no me gusta que por alguna razón que no comprendo odies a Tanya y no me gusta cuando me dices que no saldremos a una salida de chicas solo porque Emmet te invito a última hora a una cita – la cara de Rosalie paso por varios colores y termino con una mirada difumínate hacia Alice, demonios terminaríamos odiándonos – Bella, no me gusta tu poco estilo de la moda, no me gusta que no te guste pintarte y no me agrada tu baja autoestima – dijo Alice, ¿yo tenía baja autoestima?, ¿yo?, nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera, según yo, yo tenía autoestima no por los cielos, pero estaba en un buen nivel ¿o no?

- Muy bien… Rosalie tu turno

- Alice no me gusta tu adicción a las compras, no me gusta que me trates como un juguetito al cual puedes estarlo cambiando cuando te place la hora, no me gusta que tocos el tema del sexo como si yo fuera una adicta cuando tu también te has visto en posiciones comprometedoras con mi hermano y aparte yo ya soy mayor de edad y tu no – termino Rosalie, demonios a cada segundo se acercaba mas el momento en el cual yo tendría que hablar y la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, ellas decían eso como si su mente les tuviera el dialogo ya escrito y lo decían sin dudar, yo no sabía que iba a decir cuando me tocara mi turno – Bella, opino igual que Alice, no me gusta tu poco estilo de la moda y tampoco me gusta que tu teniendo tan bonita piel no te guste pintarte, y… definitivamente no me agrada tu baja autoestima - ¿en verdad tenia baja autoestima?, claro que no, yo no tenía baja autoestima, no era verdad eso, para nada.

- Bella tu turno… - dijo Benjamín mirándome a los ojos eso me hizo estremecerme y no era el tipo de estremecimientos que sentía con Edward, estos eran de un muy mal gusto y no eran de mi agrado – si quieres solo di dos, ya que apenas conoces a las hermanas de Edward – me ofreció

- Alice no me gusta tu manera de ser cuando se trata de ropa sin tomar mi opinión – le dije, obviamente recordando el día de chicas que tuvimos ayer – Rosalie no creo que yo tenga baja autoestima tengo auto estima mas sin embargo no tengo un cuerpo de súper modelo que es mejor que el de muchas otras personas – le dije sin saber porque dije eso ultimo, demonios.

- ¿ves Bella?, eso demuestra que tengo razón tienes baja autoestima – me dijo Rosalie con una mirada rara, era como comprensible pero al mismo tiempo con burla en sus ojos.

- Claro que no tengo baja autoestima – le dije casi gritando

- Si la tienes – dijo Alice metiéndose en la platica

- Si yo tengo baja autoestima tú tienes una adicción a las compras – le grite mirándola feo, Alice salto del sofá y se paro encima de este y apuntándome con el dedo grito

- Tú no tienes estilo a la moda y aparte lo que no tienes en moda lo tienes en baja autoestima

- Si yo lo que no tengo de moda lo tengo en baja autoestima, Rosalie lo tiene todo eso multiplicado en una adicción al sexo con tu hermana – le grite parándome de mi silla

- Si lo que tú no tienes en moda lo tienes en baja autoestima y yo eso multiplicado lo tengo en adicta al sexo entonces, tu Alice eres una sicópata a las compras – le grito Rosalie

- Pues si lo que Bella no tiene en moda lo tienes en baja autoestima y tú eso multiplicado lo tienes en adicta al sexo y yo soy una sicópata de las compras, entonces Bella es una… niña infantil que no le gusta pintarse – dijo Alice atacándome a mí.

- Si todo lo anterior es así entonces Rosalie es una… anoréxica – dije sin encontrar otra palabra

- No mientas Bella… yo no soy anoréxica – Rosalie estaba más que enojada echando chispas por sus ojos

- Pues yo no soy sicópata de las compras – grito Alice saltando en el sofá

- Y yo no soy una persona con baja autoestima – grite al igual que ellas

- Chicas silencio, tranquilícense… esto es lo que haremos ahora… primero quiero que Bella y Alice digan todas las cosas malas de Rosalie y tu Rosalie vas a guardar silencio hasta que terminen para luego dar tu comentario

- Muy bien… yo creo que Rosalie es una adicta al sexo, no sabe controlarse ni un segundo cuando esta cerca de mi hermano y si no fuera porque Carlisle es doctor no dudo que Rosalie pareciera coneja teniendo hijos a cada rato… y Rosalie si eres una anoréxica, nadie logra ese físico y menos si tu no vas a un gimnasio – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- ¿Bella quieres aportar algo? – me pregunto el doctor a mí, ¿Por qué su interés? Me estoy volviendo quizás paranoica eso es todo.

- No

- Muy bien… Rosalie… ¿desde cuándo tienes relaciones con Emmet? – le pregunto el doctor

- Después de que cumplí la mayoría de edad… pero Emm y yo nos amamos y somos una pareja responsable, claro que nos sabemos detener pero nos gusta experimentar – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en su cara, eso casi hace que quiera salir corriendo a vomitar, las imágenes en mi mente me daban asco, debía distraerme

- Dame un ejemplo – pidió el doctor ¿es que acaso no le bastaba lo que Rose dijo?, ¿también quería fotografías después o que?

- En la cochera, en los carros, en el bosque – dijo Rosalie y al final se encogió de hombros

- Ok… ahora haremos lo mismo pero ambas se irán contra Alice – dijo el doctor

- Muy bien… mi turno… Alice eres una adicta a las compras, no saben aceptar un no de parte de nadie, te crees mejor que los demás solo por saber escoger un buen conjunto, no puedes escuchar la palabra desfile de modas y no gritar o solo dejarlo pasar, en cambio gritas y llamas buscando lugar o algo para poder ir, eres demasiado sicopata en este asunto ademas debes admitirlo Alice a nadie le gusta ser tu juguetito para que le cambies el look a nadie, y la verdad es que me harta eso en ti, ademas creo que si me dieran a elegir entre tu y el fin del mundo, moriria con honor. - dijo Rosalie, Alice tenia una cara llena de odio contra Rosalie y yo la verdad no sabia si queria comentar algo o no

- Yo… creo que eres un poco descontrolada en el sentido de la ropa y el maquillaje - le dije para evitar que me enviara dagas con la Mirada pero en cambio me envio cientos de miradas malas en mi contra.

- Muy bien… lo que eh podido apreciar es que Alice eres una sicopata en las compras, segun las palabras de Rosalie, Rosalie eres una adicta al sexo segun Alice y Bella… eres… perfecta - dijo Benjamin ¿Como se atrevia a ser tan descortes? Y arrogante.

- Disculpe - dije con una voz que denotaba mi enojo, furia y ofension hacia mi persona.

- Lo lamento… como decia Bella… eres una chica con Baja auto estima y esos problemas los resolveremos de la manera mas prudente… y cual es esa… - dijo el doctor mirandonos a todas inquisitivamente… volte a ver a Rose y a Alice y entre ellas se miraban feo y a mi tambien, cosa que yo bien sabia que de seguro tambien las estaba mirando asi por decir que tenia Baja autoestima

- ¿Cual es? - pregunto Alice dandose por vencida

- Alice tu no podras comprar hasta la proxima cita, no tocaras tus tarjetas de credito solo si tu mama te da dinero en efectivo y no puedes vestir a nadie que no sea a ti misma… Rosalie en un lapso de un tiempo aun no determinado no tendras sexo con Emmet en ningun lugar que no sea tu habitacion o la de el o en algun lugar que no sea publico, quizas un hotel pero nada mas alla de eso… y Bella… quiero que tu en un lapso de 24 horas lleves un atuendo demasiado sensual o sexy como prefieras llamarlo, la proxima cita me diras cual fue la leccion que aprendistes - dijo el doctor, ahora si que odiaba a Rosalie y a Alice por hacerme eso a mi - y si, en la cita debes traer un atuendo asi - dijo mirandome de una manera que hizo que mi piel se erizara, repito no se parecia a la manera en la que Edward me hacia erizar la piel ni siquiera era la misma sensacion. - Ya pueden irse… pero antes… quiero que se den un abrazo grupal - dijo Benjamin… todas nos paramos enojadas y nos dimos un "abrazo", lo cual eso no fue asi en realidad Rosalie me estaba abrazando con demised fuerza tanto a mi como a Alice y Alice nos apretaba de igual manera y yo… bueno yo tambien hice eso, asi que cuando soltamos el "abrazo" nos estiramos ya que habia sido algo doloroso, Alice y Rosalie salieron y justo cuando yo hiba a salir…

- Bella… si alguna vez quieres a alguien que te diga lo Hermosa que eres y que te suba el ego… solo dimelo y ahi estare - di media vuelta he hice algo que nunca crei que yo llegara a hacer, lo golpe con una cachetada que hizo que se volteara su cara hacia el lado opuesto

- Edward es mucho mejor que tu - dije y sali de ahi.

* * *

oui oui n.n

aki esta el segundo capi del dia x.x

commenten jeje bieee


	30. Emmet Edward y Jasper tortura, Expedient

**Gracias chicas, gracias n.n **

**me alawaron sus commentarios jeje**

**gracias por cumplir con su parte... io cumplo con la mia...**

**LA dedicatoria esta al final **

* * *

Capitulo 29

- Le odio, le odio – dije cuando salie de ahí enojada hecha una furia ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarme a mi así?, ¿Quién se creía?, pero claro esta no la dejaría pasar, me las hiba a pagar y de eso estaba segura…. Pero por el momento no diría nada de nada.

POV EMMET

- Muy bien chicos haremos un método algo distinto al de las chicas… quiero que todos digan uno por uno las cosas que les desagradan de sus hermanos y comenzaremos por el menor en este caso… tu Edward – dijo el doc, debía admitirlo me estaba agradando este doc, primero hacia que las chicas salieran mirándose entre ellas feas y Bella salió con una cara de puro odio y enfado total, debía de ser el mejor doctor del mundo.

- Emmet seré sincero odio y me da asco pero mas que nada me dan ganas de salir huyendo de el país cuando tu y Rose están haciendo sus cosas, yo siempre intento no estar cerca de su cuarto, pero otra cosa muy diferente es que no solo se limiten a estar en una habitación me ah tocado escucharlos en todas partes, absolutamente asqueroso, tampoco me gustan tus bromas pesadas contra mi o Bella – dijo Edward, pobrecito no aguantaba una competencia de alguien como yo que en todo eso le ganaba – Jasper, odio tener que admitirlo pero no me gusta cuando te la pasas… hablando sin parar de las guerras, como si no tuviera ya lo suficiente con historia… odio cuando haces tus tontos pucheros cuando Esme y Carlisle no te compran tus juguetitos de guerra o armas, deberías de verte y saber lo patético que se ve cuando le haces pucheros a tus padres.. a esta edad y no me gusta cuando se pelean por cosas como donde mete su mano Emmet y lo que hace Jasper, cuando ambos hacen exactamente lo mismo – maldito Edward, yo me vengaría.

- Jasper… tu turno

- Edward… no me gusta cuando te la pasas con ese maldito pesimismo, odio también tu humor negro, lo haces como si eso no afectara a nadie aparte de a ti, es demasiado molesto, odio cuando te pones con tu maldita baja autoestima – dijo Jasper mirando a Edward, luego se volteo a mi

POV JASPER

- Emmet, eres la persona mas enfadosa y molesta que conozco, no entiendes las reglas y no respetas mis opiniones, soy el hermano de Rosalie y merezco al menos eso de respeto y mi hermana igual, que tu tengas relaciones a todas horas no es mi problema – dije molesto aun recordaba a la perfección, ¿Quién puede olvidar a su hermana en ropa interior con Emmet en la cocina? Asqueroso

- ¿me culpas por tener relaciones? – me dijo Emmet insultado, como tenia ganas de matarlo.

- Tu sabes que no es solo eso, es porque tu y Rosalie no son discretos teniendo relaciones

- Yo y ella somos mayores de edad… en cambio si mas no recuerdo… Alice no tiene mas que diecisiete años – me tuve que morder mi lengua para no decirle todo lo que quería pero, en eso el tenia razón.

Flash Back

- Por favor, Jasper, por favor – no podía verla así, era mi novia, mi única novia, y no podía decirle que no, no porque no pudiera, ni porque no quería, era porque no debía, yo la deseaba tanto como ella a mi, y aun yo mas, ella apenas comenzaba con sus alocadas hormonas pero yo ya había tenido que pasar por eso de unos meses para aca, y no podía permitir romper esa regla ella era menor que yo, es mas, era menor de edad, esa simple regla me hacia detenerme.

- No – dije en seco evitando su mirada, se veía tan dulce mirándome como perrito pero sabia que no era como chantaje era porque estaba usando su ultimo recurso, le negué con la cabeza avisándole que eso no funcionaria en mi.

- Por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que vallas al infierno por mi, solo te pido que me hagas… tuya – me dijo

- No – volvi a decir intentando controlarme mas a mi que a ella

- ¿no me… no quieres tener… no me deseas? – me pregunto después de cambiar varias veces la pregunta.

- No vamos a tener relaciones, no ahora – le dije eludiendo su mirada, no quería ver su cara destrozada, y aunque la amaba esto era mejor

- Olvidalo entonces, si no me quieres olvidalo – me dijo y se paro de mi cama, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿estaba enojada conmigo o era aun mas?, ¿estaba ella terminando conmigo? No, esa idea me hacia querer atravesar el infierno por ella.

- ¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vas? – le dije tomandola del brazo, para que no saliera

- Me voy a ir a mi cuarto… suéltame Jasper… suéltame, suéltame – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero yo no era capaz de hacerlo sin saber si ella… ella… ella estaba terminando conmigo o no

- No – le dije, esa palabra me estaba enfadando mas de lo normal, después odiaría esta palabra

- Suéltame se termino, no quiero nada contigo Jasper Warlet, te odio, suéltame – sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero yo no la hiba a dejar, ella no me podía pedir que le hiciera el amor y luego terminar conmigo

- No… dime ¿por que? – le pedi

- No, suéltame Jasper o grito te juro que grito – me dijo, por favor, nadie estaba en casa esa fue la razón principal por la que Alice quería tener relaciones, supuse

- No… solo quiero una razón – le pedi

- No – dijo cortante y se zafo de mi mano, no la hiba a perder, ¿Cómo la miraría en la misma casa y sabría que ella no era mia?, ¿Cómo?

- Por favor – caí al suelo, el dolor de pensar que Alice dejaría de ser mi novia era, enorme, la amaba y no quería perderla – no – dije en un susurro, sentí como se azotaba la puerta pero no alze la vista no quería, no tenia ganas de ver la puerta cerrada y a Alice fuera de mi cuarto, esa seria una imagen que no era de mi gusto, pero al menos estaba solo y eso solo me dejaba una ventaja, podía llorar sin tener que sentirme cohibido por la mirada de alguien mas, y eso hice, no intente detener las lagrimas, algo toco me abrazo, maldición de seguro Rosalie llego, o Esme, no ellas no podían haber llegado, y no me importaba el problema seria como explicárselo

- Perdon Jasper – su voz, me volvi a mi realidad, y alce mi mirada en el momento en el que escuche su voz, para encontrarme con mi novia

- No me vuelvas a hacer eso – le pedi y la abrace de igual manera, luego la bese

- No es necesario – me dijo cuando empezábamos a tener nuestro beso mas apasionado

- Yo te necesito – le dije y la segui besando luego baje mi boca a su cuello

Flash End

No cabía duda que quizás no se había dado todo como yo quería pero había sido la primera de muchas veces que ella y yo habíamos tenido relaciones, y eso era un avance enorme, aunque claro Alice y yo eramos mas discretos en esto.

- Alice y yo sabemos lo que hacemos, y nosotros no tenemos una relación al cien por ciento física – le dije

- Ese no es mi problema, aun así Alice sigue siendo menor de edad – me dijo

- Eres un enfadoso y molesto hermano que no se sabe controlar con tus bromitas – le dije enojado

- Chicos, tranquilos, quiero que sigas tu Emmet, necesito terminar con esto rápido, las chicas se llevaron mucho mas tiempo de lo que creía – dijo mirando su reloj

- Jasper opino igual que Edward estas un poco traumado con las guerras y esas cosas, me enferma recuerdo que una vez… en halloween se vistió de soldado toda una semana no se quito el disfraz fue… vergonzoso… sinceramente no me agrada esa idea, aparte le gustan al igual que Alice las compras, es algo traumante debería de verlo siempre regresa a casa incluso con mas bolsas que Alice – maldito Emmet, el sabia de memoria que Alice me compraba las cosas y yo no podía decirle a ella que no cuando me hacia sus encantadores pucheros – y Edward… bueno doctor el es otro problema… creo que… Edward puede llegar a tener problemas… problemas en el sexo – la cara de Edward se formo una mascara de odio completo a Emmet

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto el doctor

- Sencillamente porque como usted y yo sabemos Edward ah pasado la edad en la que el debía ver ayuda sexual… o pornografía como guste llamarlo – dijo Emmet, en cualquier caso hubiese defendido a Edward, pero el se había clavado diciendo que era un traumado en la historia y no pensaba ayudarlo, sabia que lo que estaba diciendo eran mentiras, ninguno de nosotros vio alguna vez pornografía – por eso creo que quizás con sonidos le ayude y quizás así sepa que es estar en la onda – dijo Emmet

- Muy buen punto… nunca lo vi desde esa perspectiva… pero volviendo al tema… Emmet hasta donde puedo ver eres un… adicto al sexo…. Jasper estas obsesionado con las guerras… y por lo que se tienes armas y todo tipo de prototipos de la guerra y Edward… tu tienes un humor muy negro y según Emmet…. Necesitas ayuda sexual…

- Yo no necesito ayuda de ningún tipo ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí – dijo enojado Edward, oh oh

- Muy bien… por esas razones – siguió Ben como si no hubiese escuchado a Edward – Emmet… tu no tendras relaciones sexuales con Rosalie en un lugar que no sea tu habitación y Jasper no te puede ver a lo que voy es que nadie debe estar al tanto de que estas teniendo relaciones con Rosalie... Jasper tu dejaras de pedir nuevos juguetes de guerras, y no puedes hablar hasta que sea la próxima cita sobre temas de guerra o algo así. – dijo Ben satisfecho, maldito lo mataria – y Edward… tu veras "ayuda sexual" – diablos, este doctor si que hiba a morir

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que … escucharas pornografía por lo menos diez minutos diarios – era el doctor mas enfermo del mundo

POV EDWARD

Maldito, maldito, imbécil, era el mas tarado idiota de todos los sicólogos del mundo, lo odio y no creo que alguien pueda odiarlo justo ahora mas que yo, ¿Qué demonios le eh hecho? Maldito tarado, lo odio de verdad que si, pero me las hiba a pagar, iba a hablar con Austin, y le diría y pediría que volviera que el maldito que puso de sustituto me estaba fastidiando la vida y ya no lo soportaba

- No voy a escuchar esas cosas – le dije

- Es una tarea

- No me importa no la voy a hacer, no es una orden y si lo fuera tu no me puedes obligar a hacer nada que yo no quiera – le dije enfadado

- Como quieras… pueden salir ya… pero antes quisiera que se dieran un abrazo y dejen aquí todas sus peleas – dijo el doctor

- Seguro – dije molesto me pare del sofá y en menos de diez segundos sentí los brazos de Emmet y Jasper rodeándome

- Los amo – dijo Emmet

- Cierra la boca – dijo Jasper y después quitaron sus brazos de mi, empeze a caminar a la puerta y entonces el doctor me llamo

- Edward… quiero que estes al tanto que Bella, esta pensando la propuesta que le hice – dijo

- ¿Cuál?

- Le dije que si quiere conocer placer y diversión me tiene a mi… y dijo que lo pensaría – me dijo, no dije nada, solo Sali echando humos solo esperaba no tirar a nadie ya que estaba enojado, pero sentí sus pisadas detrás de mi

- Hola, Carlisle, Esme… les eh dado a todos una tarea y quiero que las cumplan me gustaría que se pusieran al tanto de las de Alice y Emmet… y la de los demás… podrían quedarse mas tiempo para conversar con ustedes – dijo Benjamín, maldito de seguro así evitaba que yo pudiera decirles algo a mis papas

- Bella… vámonos – le dije – mama puedes pedirle a Emmet o a ellos que nos lleven – le pedi

- Claro… Bella… tu manejaras, mis hijos están castigados… llevate el volvo de Edward… - dijo Esme

- Seguro Adios Carlisle adiós Esme… vámonos "amor" – fui yo o recalco la ultima palabra, quizás solo eran cosas mias… sentí después como tomo mi mano y me jalo de ahí – vámonos.

* * *

DEDICATORIA: n.n

*MoOnziita...***************Biienveniida jeje********************

*MissBennetDarcy

*KaCullen32

*ALEXITACULLEN

*Lisbeth777 X 2, ****Gracias por commentar en ambos

*Pprincess Cullen

*GisellaCullenSwan X 2**** Gracias por commentar en ambos n.n

*Suiza-Love

*littlevampireMajo

*Belewyn

*KatherineDeCullen X 2 ****** Gracias por commentaarmee en ambos

*vampirass100

*Camila Cullen Hale


	31. Entre lagrimas y sollozos Tt

Jeje gracias por commentar en el anterior mmm wii dedicado a las ke me commentaron doble jeje esta sera la manera en la ke les awradecere cuando commenten doble, por falta de otra manera de awradecer jeje en los capis anteriores:

*Lisbet777

*giselacullenswan

* KatherineDeCullen

* * *

Capitulo 30

POV BELLA

Maldito, maldito, maldito, tonto, tarado, imbécil, no se me ocurria ninguna buena ofensa contra Benjamín, era un tonto, quizás pudiera tener unos veinte y muy pocos años pero estaba mas que claro, que yo y Edward eramos novios y estábamos enamorados, ¿Por qué maldita razón me dijo eso?, era un tonto y de seguro no se iba a dar por vencido, lo peor de todo era que yo no sabia como decírselo a Edward o a alguien, pero principalmente a Edward, ya que el podría encontrar la manera de que nosotros dejaramos de ir, pero claro solo a mi se me ocurre tener tan pocas neuronas para dar buenas ideas, y lo estaba comenzando odiar por esa razón en especial, como le hiba a decir a Edward y a su familia como el doctor había intentado coquetear conmigo.

- Edward… yo… - empeze su cara estaba algo distante como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna, estábamos en mi casa, me había llevado el volvo de Edward, ya que el me pidió que fueramos a donde fuera para no terminar cometiendo un asesinato a sus hermanos, aun no me quería decir que fue lo que paso en el sicólogo, y la verdad no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo.

- ¿si? – me pregunto

- Quiero… podemos… necesito… maldición – suspire, ¿Cómo le hiba a decir que quería dejar de ir al sicólogo sin sacar a colación como Benjamín coqueteo conmigo y aparte había hecho una apuesta con Edward, y debía soportar tan solo cuatro citas y al parecer se me estaba dificultando las cosas.

- ¿pasa algo? – me pregunto como si estuviera dudando en mi respuesta

- Si… es que… olvidalo – dije dándome por vencida

- ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto, parecía como si estuviera enojado pero no le di importancia

- Nada… bueno mi tarea es llevar ropa al estilo… Rosalie quizás, ya sabes… ropa demasiado destapada y con encajes y esos tipos, algo poco de mi – le dije intentando que se distrajera

- Supongo que esas puede ser una buena definición – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué debes hacer tu? – su cara se puso con una mascara de odio y rabia y me pregunte si dije algo que lo ofendiera

- El imbécil de Emmet sugirió que yo… yo… no quiero hablar de eso – me dijo totalmente rojo

- No creo que sea tan malo… dimelo – le dije para darle animos

- El estúpido de Benjamín, me odia, en verdad que si, no se que demonios le pasa pero es un sicopata enfermo el es quien necesita un sicólogo no yo – y lo siguiente que dijo lo dijo de golpe y rápido – dijo que debo escuchar diario 10 minutos de pornografía ¿demonios eso de que sirve? Es asqueroso y no tiene sentido… hablare con Austin y le pediré que vuelva – dijo, ¿el debía que?, ¿escuchar "eso"? eso si que era asqueroso y en verdad que Edward no lo había disfrutado mejor.

- No lo vas a hacer ¿verdad – le pregunte, la verdad es que siempre me había dado asco las personas que veian eso y no me imaginaba a Edward escuchando eso, solo por un sicopata sicólogo.

- Claro que no, mis padres no van a aceptar algo así, para mi, y aunque así fuera no pienso escuchar algo así – me dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Gracias… te amo – le dije y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso mas apasionado de lo que yo creía pero no me importo en estos momentos solo éramos Edward y yo, nadie mas, no me importaba nada, sin darme cuenta me subí en el regazo de Edward, ambos estábamos en la sala de mi casa, poniéndome justo arriba de él mirándolo, lo segui besando y sentí como sus manos iban a mi cintura para sujetarme, mientras que yo tenia mis manos en su cuello y no lo podía dejar de besar

- Imaginare que eso no esta pasando en mi casa – la voz de Charlie hizo que saltara del regazo de Edward y me parara en seco

- Papa… yo este… Edward… el… yo… tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije sentía como mis mejillas ardían y no encontraba una mejor frase que esa

- Es mi casa, aquí vivo – dijo irónicamente

- Hola… Charlie… em… yo… ¿Cómo le fue? – dijo Edward, y al igual que yo estaba rojo

- Bien…. Solo déjenme que mi corazón vuelva a latir después de haber visto esa imagen – dijo, el en verdad que no me ayudaba a que mi sangre volviera a su lugar normal

- Lamento eso… Charlie… solo… nosotros…. No estábamos haciendo nada – dijo Edward completamente avergonzado

- No importa… en todo caso creo que ya les hable ayer de protegerse – dijo Charlie riendo, maldición, como le encantaba hacernos sufrir

- Entendimos la indirecta – lo corte no quería seguir hablando de eso

- Ok… oyes Bella… iré a la Reserva te apuntas o no – me dijo

- No papa gracias, le dije a Alice que podía venir mas tarde – le avise

- Oh… está bien, pero mañana si iras – me aviso

- Lo se, lo se… ¿vas a salir o no? – le pregunte aun algo sonrojada.

- Si… pero no quiero volver a ver algo así, Bella – me dijo haciendo que enrojeciera aun más, a este paso terminaría roja de por vida.

- No se preocupe Charlie – le dijo Edward, y al parecer el no se quedaba atrás en lo de sonrojos.

- Nos vemos chicos… cuídense – agrego, separando esa palabra del enunciado y tanto Edward como yo soltamos una risita incomoda.

- Adiós papa – le dije mientras el abría la puerta para salir y luego la cerraba… - no se para que vino si no se llevo nada – dije mas para mí que para Edward

- Es su casa… quizás solo se aseguraba que estuvieras aquí tu o…. no, no creo que… ¿crees que Alice le diría algo? – me dijo, pero lo decía mas para el que para mi

- Aun no le pides perdón – supuse

- Lo hice ayer por la noche pero… es Alice y ella, bueno simplemente perdona pero no olvida y por perdonar no significa que dejas aun lado la idea de venganza – me explico

- Oh…. ¿fue ella? – le pregunte

- No lo se… pero no bajare la guardia - me dijo

- Ok… - se hizo un incomodo silencio pero era mas departe de Edward que de mi, algo andaba mal y yo lo sabia pero no podía pasarme la vida en dudas, dudas es desconfianza y desconfianza era algo que no me podía dar en mi relación con Edward

- Benjamín… me dijo… algo antes de…. Irme – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿Qué te dijo? – le pregunte

- Que tu… el… no se como decirlo… - dijo con una mascara de duda, confusión, rabia, dolor, impotencia y muchas otras expresiones que no me gustaban ver en su cara

- Escúpelo y listo – le dije

- ¿Qué te dijo Benjamín antes de que terminara su tiempo? – me pregunto Edward

- Dijo que… oh – sentí como la reflexión de todo llego a mi mente, Benjamín y su tonta frase, la cachetada que le di como una respuesta de lo imbécil que era, pero no entendía en que podía afectar eso a Edward

- ¿entonces?... ¿es verdad? – me pregunto

- Si, supongo que si – le dije si Benjamín le dijo lo que el me había dicho y yo le había dado una cachetada porque lo negaría eso no tendría sentido

- ¿Qué? – solto Edward mi mano enojado su cara era de un dolor que ni siquiera yo había llegado a ver en el

- ¿Qué dije? – le pregunte temiendo casi su respuesta

- ¿Qué dijistes? ¿y te atreves a preguntarme? – me dijo mas enojado

- Edward… - me quede callada por su cara de odio absoluto… incluso sentí como mi estomago se retorcía por esas miradas de odio de su parte.

- Olvidalo Bella… me voy – dijo y empezó a caminar a la salida, de seguro se había aprendido el camino, no era difícil de aprender y aparte era muy chica la sala

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – le dije aun sentada

- No lo se… pero al menos estare lo suficientemente lejos de ti para pensar con claridad – esas palabras me dolieron mucho, mucho mas de lo que alguien puede imaginarse, no me mentire, mi corazón no dejo de latir, tampoco me falto el aire, ni siquiera dire que mis ojos se hicieron muy pesados por la falta de oxigeno, eso solo en los libros se escucha y lee, lo mio fue mil veces peor, lo mio fue real, sentí como cuando a alguien le dan la bofetada mas fuerte de su vida y luego lo ofenden y escupen, así quedo mi autoestima, así quedo mi alma, así quede yo, dolida y desarmada ante las palabras de Edward, palabras que me mataron, y no dire que soy lo suficientemente fuerte y que lo saque de mi casa, tampoco dire que le pedi un taxi, ni siquiera intentare engañarme y decir que no llore, porque entonces me mentiría a mi misma, porque nada de eso pude hacer, solo me tome mis rodillas y ni siquiera mire a Edward ni una sola vez, no le dedique ninguna mirada porque sus palabras habían sido lo suficientemente crueles y llenas de odio para hacer que de mis ojos salieran cientos de lagrimas y mi boca sollozos, me tome mis rodillas y me las lleve a mi pecho, aun sentada en el sillón, no me podía pasar algo a mi, pero claro, me pasaba, la persona que mas quería me decía las palabras mas dolorosas que a alguien se le pueden llegar a decir, y yo no tenia esperanzas ni fuerzas para detener mis lagrimas y sollozos, no después de que él me había dicho esas palabras, no mentire tampoco y me dire a mi misma diciendo que no dure nada llorando, y que de repente deje de sentir mis lagrimas por mis ojos, para nada, tampoco dire que me quede seca sin lagrimas, porque eso es solo mentir y es algo que aparece en los cuentos infantiles, llore por no se cuanto tiempo, para mi cada segundo era igual de doloroso, cada minuto cada parte de mi cuerpo anhelaba que Edward no me hubiese dicho esas palabras, pero las había dicho y me estaban matando por dentro como ninguna otra, de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, de seguro Alice había llegado por su hermano y me había visto aquí y como buena persona que se que ella es me estaba dando el consuelo, quizás fue papa que llego mucho antes de lo que yo creía, quizás era quien fuera pero no me importaba, no me importaba si mi orgullo quedaba por los suelos o si publicaba alguien lo patética que era mi vida, nada me interesaba solo quería llorar y que nadie me dijera que todo iria bien, porque sin Edward, nada, nada podía ir bien, y mientras no inventaran una maquina del tiempo para regresar el momento en que Edward me dijo esas palabras, o un objeto que borrara la memoria y eliminara esa frase de mi mente, nada me podía ayudar, nada, y menos si Edward me había dejado, tampoco estaba segura de si con esa frase el había terminado conmigo o no, quizás si, o quizás en verdad él quería pensar lejos de mi, las cosas con claridad.

* * *

t.t jeje lo se pero lo siento solo pido ke no hawan una turba en mi contra o ke me avienten a una howera x.x

espero sus commentarios n.n wi wi chauu

mmmm COMMMENTEN WIII


	32. Una semana Puff

**Chicas gracias por commentarme n.n me siento feliz**

llewe a los """201 REVIEW" jeje

miles de gracias

Agradecimientos y dedicatoria para:

ale phoenix.. X 3, gracias por commentar en el 28, 29, y 30,

T.

alecza X 2 ... gracias por commentar doble n.n

Tuty-Frul.... GRacias por commentar en el 28 y 30

EmilyNight.206 X2 gracias por commentar en el capi 29 y 30

.Swan

MissBennetDarcy

Suiza-love X2 gracias pro commentar en el capi 29 y 30

lisbet777 X 2 tanks por comment en el 29 y 30

GisellaCullenSwan X2 gracias por commentar doble n.n

CullenOrange****BIENVENIDA****

MillaaFreack

Pure-blood Princess Cullen

Belewyn

Kacullen32

Camila Cullen Hale

Elu-QuiDieuExalter

KatherineDeCullen X2 n.n gracias por doblemente commentarme jeje

wi wi, gracias por hacer su parte ahora io awo la miyap n.n

jeje como se daran cuenta, esto es desde lo del dominwo por la noche hasta el viernes, antes de entrar a la cita con el doc, doc jeje,,, kiero pasar rapido el tiempo n.n

* * *

Capitulo 31

Ya nada me importaba, ni siquiera me importaba si la persona que me tenia ahora en sus brazos era mi padre y luego tendria que darle mil explicaciones al igual que después deberia evitar que matara a Edward, tampoco si era Alice y ella me hiciera miles de preguntas y para subirme el animo tendré que ir con ella de compras, nada, ni siquiera si fuese un secuestrador que al verme le di lastima y me abrazo, no me interesaba saber que es lo que esta persona pensaba sobre mi mal aspecto y mis lagrimas y sollozos, simplemente de un minuto a este momento todo habia cambiado, de los besos apasionados hasta las palabras crueles y de odio de Edward, o sus caricias a su lejania, nada, solo queria decirme a mi misma que estaba dormida y esta era una horrible pesadilla, pero no sabia como y la razon era porque esto no era una pesadilla era la vida, la realidad, mi dolor no era parte de mi imaginación era algo que estaba aquí conmigo en mi corazon, y todo por las crueles palabras de Edward.

- Lo siento Bella – casi doy un grito cuando escuche su voz, su voz, su voz, era todo lo que mi mente podía pensar, quería hacer cientos de cosas a la vez, gritar, celebrar, bailar, cantar, ir por la calle diciendo que Edward había vuelto y me tenia envuelta en sus brazos, pero aun tenia la duda en mi cabeza, ¿que si el solo había vuelto a decirme que no me quería mas en su vida que hasta aquí había llegado lo nuestro?, ¿que pasaría entonces yo no lo iba a detener eso lo sabia, pero sobreviviría ante esas palabras? Solte el abrazo de Edward sobre mi, no quería que por mi tuviese que soportarme, no iba a dejar que por lastima Edward no se atreviera a decir esas palabras que me destrozarían pero a él lo dejarían en libertad.

- Solo escúpelo y listo Edward, no tienes que estar conmigo por lastima porque eso me va a herir miles de veces mas, así que simplemente dime lo que tienes que decirme y ya, no me mientas porque te juro que yo misma te golpeare sin reflexionar nada ni ninguna cosa.

- Soy un estúpido

- No me digas que no era para eso por lo que haz vuelto, no me digas que te arrepentiste de no terminar como se debe conmigo pero al escucharme así te arrepientes de lo que ibas a hacer, no me digas mil razones y mil pretextos solo termina conmigo porque se que lo harás y listo, estarás libre – le dije casi llegando al límite de la histeria

- No te voy a decir nada de eso… te amo Isabella – me dijo pero aun así seguí

- No me mientas, solamente escupe lo que tienes que decirme y ya – le dije con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos

- Bella escúchame, te amo… y… - lo interrumpí, esas palabras serian más dolorosas y después un "y creo que esto no va a funcionar" no iban muy bien juntas.

- Deja de hacerme esto tan largo y poco necesario solamente dime que ya no quieres estar… conmigo y… hasta ahí – le dije con voz rota, mis lagrimas no paraban de bajar por mi mejilla

- No voy a dejar de salir contigo Bella, no estoy terminando contigo, te amo boba, y si no quieres escucharme entonces no digas que soy yo quien quiere aventar nuestro noviazgo por la borda, escuchame solo una vez y listo, ¿dale? – me dijo, eso me tomo desprevenida y solo asentí, el tenia sus manos en mis mejillas así que sintió mi asentimiento pero aun así dije

- Si – con voz rota

- Te amo… - dijo mi voz mental me gritaba que el me amaba y no iba a terminar conmigo y eso era lo mas genial que me podía llegar a pasar en estos momentos, al diablo con su ultimo comentario antes de que yo comenzara a llorar, lo único que sabia es que el me amaba

- Ed… Edward – dije aun algo en estado de shock

- Si… perdoname Bella, no debi decirte eso… pero es que… tu… ¿Cómo no podria decir algo así cuando tu admitistes que… que Benjamín… te hizo… una… propuesta… y tu… - se quedo callado como si solo recordar le doliera mucho, lo atraje mas a mi, y lo abrace aun mas recio, queria sentirlo queria saber que el estaba ahí y no era solo un sueño, queria sentir que el me amaba tanto como yo a el y no queria el terminar conmigo

- Me dijo… una propuesta, si así lo quieres llamar… pero lo golpee, no se porque eso te afecta tanto, no entiendo porque me dijistes eso, no entiendo nada – le dije con lagrimas y sollozos

- ¿lo golpeastes? – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara pero luego la cambio a una de ira - ¿Qué te dijo? – me pregunto dandome besos tiernos en mi cara

- que… que… si yo queria que alguien me subiera mi ego… el estaba ahí… y después lo golpee… aun no entiendo en que te afecta eso a ti

- maldito Benjamín – dijo tan bajo que podria jurar que lo dijo mas para el que para mi – lo siento, lamento haber desconfiado de ti… pero es que… tu dijistes que si... y yo… yo creia que decias… que… - dio un suspiro

- ¿Qué te dijo el? – le pregunte

- Dijo que… que el te dijo bueno algo quizás serca a lo que te dijo a ti… pero que tu le dijistes que lo ibas a pensar, claro que debía preguntarte pero tu dijistes que si era verdad, y yo… no tengo justificación, lo se, pero… no debi desconfiar de ti, pero… lamento hacer que llores por… por un idiota como –le tape la boca

- Tu no eres nada de eso… claro que te perdono Edward… yo te amo, ¿Cómo no te puedo perdonar? – le dije con ironia

- No lo se… tampoco soy la gran cosa

- Tu eres mucho mas que eso… preguntaselo a las chicas que estan detrás de ti… aparte eres lo mejor que me pudo llegar a pasar, así que quitate esas ideas de tu cabezota – le recrimine

- Ok… te amo – me dijo y me beso, quizás suene tonto decirlo, en realidad eso mismo pensaria yo si no estuviera viviendolo, pero extrañaba sus labios y brazos alrededor de mi, lo amaba locamente, como cualquier adolescente a su primer novio, pero yo estaba enamorada de el, y aunque me dijeran que eso dicen todas a mi edad, yo no era todas

- Yo tambien te amo… nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así – le dije, el limpio mis lagrimas que corrian por mis mejillas.

Subimos a mi habitación y estuvimos hablando un rato de todo, me conto sobre el castigo de sus hermanos y yo le dije el de Alice y Rosalie y como se mataban con la mirada, y que yo no me quede atrás, estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, no se cuanto pero de repente senti como mis ojos se hicieron mas pesados y no los soporte así que me deje llevar

- BELLA LEVANTATE – una voz enfadosa y de campanilla me desperto, estaba saltando encima de mi cama…

- Vete

- Nada de vete

- Es en serio Alice vete

- No… es hora de ir a clases

- ¿Clases? – pregunte realmente confundida

- si, tu y mi tonto hermano durmieron demasiado en realidad se quedo a dormir aquí Edward… se acaba de ir con Jasper a la casa a cambiarse… pero tu debes apurarte, rapido. – me dijo y me tomo del brazo para que me parara me dio mi ropa y me dijo que me cambiara eso.

- Te queda bien el azul – me dijo, Alice estaba aprovechando esto de mi castigo de parte del doctor, y me habia hecho traer una blusa escotada azul y una mini falda

- Lo que digas… vamonos – le dije cortante ella solo rio y me saco de la casa, no comi nada pero tampoco le dije nada

- Hola Edward, Jasper, Esme – dije cuando estuve dentro del carro

- Hola Bella – dijo Jasper

- Hola Bella – dijo Esme que iba manejando el auto de Edward

- Tu papa me va a matar – me dijo Edward ruborizado, oh… hasta ese momento me entro en mi cabeza que de seguro Charlie me vio a mi y a Edward, demonios

- No lo creo…

- Bella… dijo Charlie que el pasara por ti a la escuela – dijo Alice con una sonrisita, no podria irme mas mal de eso estaba segura, Charlie era igual a una patrulla

- Genial – dije sarcástica

El viaje a la escuela se hizo en silencio, la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo agradeci, mi dia iba demasiado mal hasta el momento, al llegar a la escuela todos se nos quedaron viendo, o mas bien, se me quedaron viendo, intente mirar el suelo o hacer cualquier cosa pero me gustase o no, mi dia iba de mal en peor

- Odio esto… ¿es que nadie tiene vida social?, yo no soy la gran cosa porque todos me miran – dije enojada cuando estabamos en la cafeteria, gracias a dios, Emmet nos tenia listo nuestro almuerzo por lo cual me lo comenze a comer, me estaba matando el hambre

- Relajate Bella… solo sera menos de una semana – dijo Edward para darme fuerzas

- No importa no lo soportare – me queje

- Oyes Bella… Edward nos conto sobre lo que te dijo benjamín… y se nos ah ocurrido una idea magnifica – dijo Alice

- ¿se lo contastes? – le pregunte aterrada, obviamente no queria que su familia se enterara sobre la discusión que tuvimos y mis muchas lagrimas.

- Solo lo esencial no te preocupes – dijo

- ¿Cuál plan?

- Te lo diremos en la salida… ahora debemos volver a clases – dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmet y saliendo juntos de la cafeteria

- Supongo que Rosalie tambien sabe – dije

- Ella fue quien lo ideo el plan

- Tu ya lo sabes

- Si… pero ellas quieren decirtelo no quieren que te o diga yo

- Si te lo pido me lo dirias – le dije seductoramente

- Me vas a meter en problemas… mejor vamonos – me dijo tomando mi mano

- No es justo mi tiempo contigo se acaba – le dije cuando salimos de biología,

- Tendremos mañana y después y mas después… - dijo besandome de eso besos en los cuales se me acababa el aliento

- Tonta Swan – dijo una chica, haciendo que me separa de Edward para ver quien era, pero pasaron muchas personas por ahí, así que no pude verla

- No les hagas caso – me dijo Edward

- Creo que me odian – dije en su cuello

- ¿Quién diría que un chico ciego trae tantos problemas, eh? – dijo con su humor negro

- no es gracioso

- nunca dije que lo fuera – me dijo y eso me saco una risa, demonios este chico si que me sabia subir mi ego

- nos vemos entonces… - dije cuando llegue enfrente de la clase que le tocaba

- si… emm…

- me iré directo a el estacionamiento hay nos veremos – le dije

- seguro… te amo – dijo y lo bese

- adiós – dije y camine directo a mi tortura personal diaria, deportes, me tropeze muchas veces y me golpearon con una pelota en la cabeza

Así paso la semana , mi torturosa semana a decir verdad, las pocas cosas buenas fueron Edward a mi lado y todos los besos, caricias y palabras que nos dabamos y demostrabamos lo mucho que nos amabamos y lo loco que estabamos el uno por el otro, ademas los chicos se estaban enfadando con sus castigos, al igual que yo, ya no soportaba esta ropa,

Edward fue el unico que se libro ya que no hizo su castigo ni de broma, nunca me dijo si sus papas estaban enterados pero el no queria decirles nada de eso… una cosa buena habia salido de eso de ir al sicologo… le hariamos una de las mejores bromas y el domingo regresaba Austin el doctor de Edward, Edward me conto que este era mucho mejor que el actual,

tambien habia conocido a un chico en la reserva, el dia que fui con Charlie, su nombre es Jacob Black, es el hijo del amigo de papa y conoci a su novia, se llama Leah, es muy hermosa y simpatica, hasta donde se de ella, es que tiene un año mas que yo y eso que Jake es mas chico que yo, no dije nada ni siquiera un comentario ya que se veian encantadores el uno y el otro juntos, nunca empalagosos, no son de esas parejas por las que sales huyendo al ver que haces un mal duo, ellos bromeaban mucho conmigo, y entre ellos se la pasaban haciendose bromas, esta semana e ido tres veces, paso mucho tiempo ahí, y no pierdo la oportunidad de ir cuando Charlie va,

quise invitar a Edward pero el pone pretextos o escusas, tarea, analisis, esta ocupado, y así se la pasa, pero no digo nada

Flash Back

- Jacob y yo… llevamos dos meses saliendo – me dijo Leah cuando estabamos solas, Jake fue con unos amigos que le hablaron

- Hacen linda pareja

- Gracias… el es muy lindo, fue literalmente amor a primera vista, nos enamoramos muy rapido, pero es que es casi imposible no amarlo, es increíble que nunca antes lo hubiese conocido, es decir según el nunca ah salido de La reserva y yo tampoco, si no fuese por mi ex novio nunca lo hubiese conocido, ironico

- En ese entonces andabas con tu ex – dije

- No, pero nos llevabamos, el anda con mi prima segunda… así que, bueno no le doy vueltas al asunto sobre eso, y la verdad es que le debo a Sam mucho pues sin el nunca hubiese conocido a Jacob – me dijo Leah con una sonrisa enorme

- Tienes una linda conclusión – le dije

- Es la manera en la que ves las cosas malas en muchas buenas, con Jake eh pasado de todo… no se si el te ah contado pero, nuestra primera cita fue un asco… fuimos en mi carro y a mitad del camino se descompuso, nos quedamos en la carretera… cualquiera sale huyendo después de eso y no hay segunda cita pero Jake se la paso haciendo muchas bromas, ay fue cuando me dije, lo quiero a el pase lo que pase el es el chico que quiero a mi lado

- Suena bien… es algo infantil ¿eh? – le dije cuando tomo Jacob a uno de sus amigos y le comenzo a dar vueltas por el aire, como si fuesen una pareja

- Es parte de el… pero es muy maduro, para su edad – me dijo – y tu, Bella… ¿tienes novio?

- Se llama Edward

- Mmm… siento que me suena… es de Forks, verdad

- Vive ahí… pero no nacio ahí… se llama Edward Cullen – le dije

- Oh… ya… el es… - dejo la frase incompletay me hizo una seña con sus manos dirigiendolas a sus ojos varias veces, en una manera de decir que el era ciego

- Si…

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Mmm… el segundo dia de clases, me tiro y caí sobre el – le dije

- Guau… tendras una buena historia que contar a tus nietos – me dijo

- Creo que si

- Si es tu novio… entonces… ustedes comenzaron a salir a los dias, si no me equivoco – dijo

- Mañana cumplimos una semana – le dije, hoy era miércoles

- Una de muchas – dijo

- Eso espero

- Hola chicas… Leah, el tarado de Quil dice que tu no eres mas rapida en las motos… deberias darle su merecido – dijo Jacob, y se sento muy comodamente en el medio de nosotras, apretandonos

- Le dire a mi novio que se lo de

- El esta ocupado… deja tu mensaje

- Lastima… Bella… vamos a buscarnos un chico que sepa defenderme de los tarados amigos de mi novio – dijo guiñandome un ojo

- Aquí estoy yo – dijo Jacob, tomando a Leah por la cintura cuando ella se iba a parar y volviendola a sentar de golpe en sus piernas

- Pues vete a golpear a Quil… y sueltame que tengo novio – dijo Leah parandose de su regazo y sentandose en la arena

- Y yo novia… que tal si los engañamos – dijo Jacob con una ceja alzada, me eche a reir, por su cara de seduccion

- Suena muy bien… ¡Quil ven aquí amigo! – dijo Leah parandose, la cara de Jake tenia la fingida cara de decepción y dolor, ella hecho a correr donde estaban los amigos de Jacob

- Es una descepcionante chica, debo avisarle a su novio que ella lo dejara por… Quil – dijo haciendome reir aun mas – no te burle de mi… pero ya que Leah va a engañar a su novio… que tal si tu y yo tambien – dijo alzandome una ceja

- No gracias – dije riendo

- Al menos lo intente – bromeo, en eso llego Leah, con el cabello mas desgreñado de lo normal

- Debere dejar a mi novio, Quil si que sabe divertirse – dijo Leah, pasándose el pelo por su cabello y desgreñándoselo mas

- Pues… yo… mejor engañalo conmigo, soy mucho mejor que el – dijo y la beso sin esperar que ella le contestara algo

- Suena bien… ¿tu que dices Bella?

- Olvidate de tu novio y engañalo con Jake… al final quizás sea de tu tipo – le dije

FLASH END

Creo que esas eran una de las razones por las que me gustaba ir a la reserva, me divertia, reia, bromeaba, haciamos de todo, incluso andabamos por la arena en moto, lo unico que me tenia algo preocupada, era la distancia que sentia entre Edward y yo, pero como si eso no fuera poco, era que manana vendria Tanya, la ex novia de Edward, y tambien la primera, no queria ni siquiera saber que tan perfecta era ella, fisicamente, eso quizás seria mi perdición y algo insoportable para mi, pero por el momento solo habia algo que debía de llenar mi mente con mayor necesidad, la broma que le hariamos a Benjamín, estabamos en la sala de espera y en solo diez minutos, tan solo en ese tiempo entraríamos a nuestra cita, por suerte solo era una hora.

* * *

Commenten n.n


	33. Conociendonos

Jeje este va dedicado a las ke commentaron doble o triple x.x en fin biess

dedicado a:

ale phoenix.. X 3, gracias por commentar en el 28, 29, y 30,

alecza X 2 ... gracias por commentar doble n.n

Tuty-Frul.... GRacias por commentar en el 28 y 30

EmilyNight.206 X2 gracias por commentar en el capi 29 y 30

Suiza-love X2 gracias pro commentar en el capi 29 y 30

lisbet777 X 2 tanks por comment en el 29 y 30

GisellaCullenSwan X2 gracias por commentar doble n.n

KatherineDeCullen X2 n.n gracias por doblemente commentarme jeje

* * *

CAPITULO 32

- Familia Cullen, su turno – dijo la secretaria, nos levantamos en silencio y avanzamos, por suerte esta vez solo eramos nosotros seis, sin Carlisle ni Esme

- Buenos dias, chicos… me alegra tenerlos a todos con vida, estaba imaginandome con solo dos sobrevivientes pero al parecer estan todos vivos y sin heridas…. hicieron lo que les dije, eso espero – dijo Benjamín cuando entramos, jale a Edward de la mano para que se sentara conmigo en un sofa, no lo solte ni un segundo ante la mirada de Benjamin, Alice tomo el otro sofa y Emmet uno mas, Rosalie estaba en la silla y Jasper en la otra

- Si – dijo Emmet

- Seguro – dijo Rose con aburrimiento

- Sobre todo – contesto Jasper enojado

- Obviamente no tenia escapatoria – dijo Alice

- Eso esta mas que claro – dije señalando mi ropa, demasiado ajustada y sensual para mi estilo

- Muy bien…. ¿Edward?... quiero comenzar contigo… quiero que compartas con todos tu tarea y que aprendistes

- No la hice – dijo Edward

- Aun así debes de dar una explicación – dijo Benjamín, este tipo solo queria ver sufrir al pobre de Edward

- Tenia que escuchar diez minutos diarios de… pornografia… razón, simplemente queda claro, que es asqueroso, inmoral, tonto, no queria escuchar eso, y creo que no es necesario y aunque lo fuera no lo haria – dijo cortante, Alice y Rosalie tenían cara de sorpresa, de seguro Edward no les dijo nada.

- Bueno eso habla… de ti, con eso se que no haces lo que no quieres muy bien… ¿Alice?

- No debía de tocar mis tarjetas de crédito, mis papas me dieron solo cien dólares diarios, ¡cien!, casi muero al ver ese insignificante billete – abrí mis ojos como plato, me pregunto cuanto gastara Alice… diario

- ¿Bella?

- Debía usar este tipo de ropa, aprendi que lo mio no son los tacones, todos me miraban, fue odioso, y Alice no se sabe controlar con esto, diario me daba dos cambios de esto – dije señalando mi ropa, Edward se rio por mi tono, mientras que los demas se reian a carcajadas.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Aprendi que en Forks, hay un buen hotel, mi cuarto es comodo, el de Emmet quizás un poco chico pero… nadie nos interrumpe – dijo Rosalie

- ¿Emmet?

- Aprendi que aun me faltan muchos lugares de mi cuarto que se ven comodos… Jasper odia el ruido que hacemos, su habitación esta al lado de la mía, y tenemos mas tiempo sin tontos gritándonos que dejemos de hacer eso – dijo Emmet, la cara de Jazz era de querer matar a alguien.

- ¿Jasper?

- No debía ver o hablar, o comprar cosas relacionadas con la guerra… aprendí que debo cancelar mis envíos cuando no podré recibirlos, aprendí que eres un discriminante ante el tema que me gusta y que no saben mis hermanos respetar mis gustos – dijo mirando a Emmet y Edward

- Vamos hermanito yo te entiendo tienes esa fijación al extremo con eso, pero te entiendo…. Aunque creo que necesitas ayuda – dijo Emmet

- Eso no es aceptarme, es discriminar mis gustos, ustedes necesitan ayuda no yo – dijo Jasper enojado

- Muy bien chicos, tranquilos, veamos al final de cuentas todos aprendieron algo, bueno, positivo y negativo… ¿Bella?

- Debía usar esto… - dije señalando mi ropa – aprendi que odio ser el centro de atención y mas con esto, que no importa cuantas indirectas des nunca quitan tu mirada de ti, y nunca en mi vida usare esto – dije

- Un muy buen punto de razonamiento – dijo Benjamín, se comportaba como todo un doctor, de verdad – les tengo una nueva y ultima actividad, esto es lo que haremos… Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie van a darles una orden a Bella, Edward y Alice, en ese orden, es decir, Emmet a Bella, Jasper a Edward y Rosalie a Alice… quiero que cada uno de ustedes les den una actividad a quien les toco – dijo

- ¡eso es genial! – dijo Emmet mirandome – Bella tu tarea sera… decirle a Edward todo lo que el te pregunte, todo, sin excepciones, si no le respondes algo yo te lo preguntare enfrente de todos y lo responderas… de hoy hasta el domingo – dijo Emmet lo voy a matar, juro que eso hare después de esto

- es una buena idea… ¿Jasper?

- Edward… quiero aclarar que no se me hace justo el castigo de Bella… y para que ambos sufran por igual… Edward… quiero que de hoy hasta el martes hables con Bella… de tu niñes, tu vida, todo, y no puedes salirte por la tangente a las preguntas que ella te haga – le dedique a Jasper una sonrisa complice, mientras que Edward parecia querer matarlo.

- Muy bien… ¿Rosalie?

- Por todda una semana te limitaras a vestir, elegir la ropa y comprar ropa solo tuya, no puedes comprar, vestir o elegir la de los demas – dijo Rosalie, Alice mato a Rosalie con sus miradas

- Muy bien… ahora quiero que Bella… le des el castigo a Jasper… Edward a Rosalie y Alice a Emmet… así nadie intentara venganrze – dijo Benjamín – comienzas Bella

- Jasper de hoy a el lunes, te la pasaras hablando con Emmet sobre todas las guerras, historias, armas, estilos de bala, todo, a Emmet… para que así el pueda entenderte y no discriminar tus gustos – le dije, el me dio una sonrisa de me vengare por ti, claro, senti la mirada de Emmet en mi pero no lo vi, no soportaria reirme

- Alice…

- Emmet este fin de semana que estaran Irina y ellas, quiero que… no tengan relaciones tu y Rosalie, por que tendremos visitas, y no quiero que piensen que son unos adictos al sexo… - dijo Alice

- Pero no lo soy

- Claro que si… debes cumplirla o… iras conmigo a elegir mi ropa – dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme, claro que ese castigo no solo seria para Emmet, también afectaba a Rosalie.

- Y por ultimo Edward – voltee a verlo y tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara

- Quiero aclarar Rosalie que esta va por lo que le hicieron a Bella – dijo Edward- quiero que esta semana una semana completa, uses ropa… al estilo de… Bella – dijo Edward, todos se comenzaron a reir, incluso yo, ver a Rosalie con ropa de mi estilo, seria demasiado difícil de ver, nunca me imagine a Rosalie así

- No voy a hacer eso – dijo enojada Rosalie

- Claro que si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- Que no

- Si no lo haces… en ese caso… no vas a pintarte por todo un mes – la cara de Rosalie tenia una perfecta "O" que se formo por una cara llena de rabia contra Edward

- Me vengare usare toda una semana estilo de Ropa hippie y luego me vengare

- Yo no uso ropa hippie – dije molesta

- Estas muy cerca de eso – dijo Alice

- Claro que no… que mi ropa no enseñe mas de lo normal es muy diferente a usar ropa hippie – les dije casi gritandoles

- Usas ropa hippie – dijo Alice

- CLARO QUE NO

- Si

- No

- Si, si si – dijo Rosalie

- Bueno, pues con o sin ropa hippie tu usaras eso una semana – me burle

- Chicas ya, tranquilas, no quiero tener que entregar cadáveres después, así que… el castigo si ustedes no cumplen con su tarea se los pondran sus castigadores… - dijo Benjamín

- Me gusta la idea – dijo Emmet, mirandome

- Claro – dijo una efusiva Alice

- Muy bien chicos… fue un honor trabajar con ustedes… esta es la ultima secion que tendremos.. el doctor va a llegar el domingo y ese dia el les dara a cita, yo ya no… en fin, fue todo un honor – dijo Benjamín, guau, por fin, se va a ir, ¿pero como?, ¿así de fácil?, yo creia que el estaria cuatro seciones y solo estuvo en tres, pero eso no importaba, el se iria, y no seguiria molestandome, me pregunto si de verdad vamos a hacerle la broma o no

- lo voy a extrañar Doctor – dijo Emmet y se paro a abrazarlo, todos nos quedamos con los ojos bien abiertos

- si… em… Emmet… puedes soltarme ya… sueltame… quitate – dijo Benjamín cuando Emmet no lo soltaba, todos nos reimos

- oh… Doc… usted es mi idolo… hizo cosas que yo nunca antes hice para enfadar a ellos, usted es genial… hizo que Jasper lo odie, Edward casi ve eso, Alice tuvo una semana sin tarjetas, fue asombroso verla quejandose por la mala vida, y Rosalie y yo experimentamos sin interrupciones… y que decir… hizo que Bella soñase con usted – dijo Emmet siguiendo el plan

- callate Emmet – dije, aparentando enfado

- ¿tu que? – dijo Edward con voz molesta

- nada

- Bella… habla en suelos y se la paso gritando el nombre de Benjamín de una manera muy rara – dijo Alice

- Claro que no – dije

- ¿soñastes conmigo?

- No, claro que no

- Edward… preguntale a Bella que soño

- ¿Qué sueño tuvistes con Benjamín? – dijo Edward

- soñe… soñe que… que el… y yo…. Bueno… tu ya sabes – no se porque Emmet eligio que fuera un sueño de este tipo y era vergonzoso decirlo – soñe que el y yo tuvimos… mmm… relaciones – dije, la cara de Benjamín no tenia precio, era lo mas genial, ojala que se halla tragado la mentira

- mmm… chicos dense un abrazo y pueden retirarse – dijo Benjamín, nos abrazamos con as fuerza de lo normal y nos fuimos, obviamente Edward actuo como si estuviera enojado conmigo y se fue solo

- Bella… pensastes en lo que te dije… - pregunto Benjamín antes de que saliese yo

- Si…

- ¿Y?

- creo que me quedo con Edward… los sueños con el son mucho mejor – dije, me di media vuelta, ya que sentia como mi cara explotaria si seguia ahí, maldito Emmet por darme el "libreto" para lo que yo diría, comenze a caminar al estacionamiento y subi al volvo de Edward, todos estaban riendose, esta vez Esme dejo que manejaran, les levanto ese castigo, por lo cual en el volvo solo ibamos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo

- ¿Le dijistes lo que te dijimos?

- Si… fue… no vuelvo a hacerle una broma a nadie – les dije

- Muy bien…

- ¿Bella… iras con nosotros a casa… mama quiere que conozcas a Irina, Kate y Tanya? – dijo Alice, a mi lado Edward se tenso, como salirse de esta cuando era casi imposible negarme a la petición de Alice por un deseo de Esme

- no podemos ir – le dije haciendo un deje de tristeza

- claro que iran, todos quieren verlos, los papas de Kate estan ansiosos por conocerte Bella, Esme les hablo de ti, debes de ir – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

- Alice, quizás ellos van a estar ocupados – dijo Jasper

- No… Porfavor Bella, por favor ve – me dijo Alice haciendome un puchero

- Solo que Bella conozca a Aro y Sulpicia – dijo Edward, eso me asombro pero lo decia mas resignado que otra cosa

- Esta bien… luego se van en el carro de Edward – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

El viaje a la casa de Edward fue silencioso, Alice solo parloteaba con Jasper y el asentia o decia algun comentario, pero entre Edward y yo fue en silencio, no sabia que decirle para darle animos o algo parecido, la verdad es que en estos sentidos era algo difícil hacerlo, no me queria comprometer de mas, y estaba el riesgo de que Alice escuchara algo que no deberia, cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward se bajo lo mas lento que pude, Alice bajo corriendo y Jasper detrás de ella

- No importa cuanto lo detengas el tiempo sigue – le dije a Edward, el me dio una mueca de protesta

- Eres la novia mas sincera que pude haber conseguido – dijo haciendome reir

- No te quejes, te pudo haber ido peor

- Y así fue – me dijo con una mueca de dolor, supuse que por… Tanya

- Pero ahora yo estoy aquí – le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo como las comisuras de sus labios formaban una sonrisa

- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti… ahora presentame a… ellos – le dije tomandolo de la mano, no dejaria que me intimidaran, al llegar estaban en la sala, Esme, Carlisle, hablando con dos personas, una mujer de unos treinta y varios, de cabello rubio, era hermosa, y a su lado estaba un señor de unos cuarenta y pocos, tenia el cabello negro, era blanco, al parecer estaban bromeando entre ellos, cuando entramos se nos quedaron mirando

- Edward… cuanto haz cambiado – dijo la mujer, y se levanto a darle un abrazo a Edward, se veia algo… efusiva, creo

- Hola Sulpicia – dijo Edward con una sonrisa – te presento a Bella, Bella ella es Sulpicia, es tia de Rosalie y Jasper

- Oh…. Es un honor conocerte por fin, que hermosa novia tienes Edward, hacen una encantadora pareja… Aro… ¿verdad que es hermosa? – le dijo Sulpicia dirigiendose al hombre que se estaba levantando y venia a nosotros seguidos por Esme y Carlisle

- Si… es un honor conocer por fin a la novia de Edward, Esme no deja de hablar de ella por telefono y Sulpicia no me deja de recordar eso – dijo Aro, haciendo reir a todos

- No exageres – dijo Sulpicia

- Nunca lo haria

- Es un gusto conocerlos – dije, al menos no había ninguna chica que se abaanzara a Edward, y me mirara feo, en otras palabras una posible exnovia

- ¡Edward! – grito una chica rubia que venia bajando a las escaleras, salto lo que le quedaba y se abalanzo contra Edward, lo agarro y se colgo en su cuello, solte la mano de Edward por prevencion, me pregunto si ella sera la tal Tanya

- yo tambien te extrañe – dijo Edward riendo

- Eres un tarado, si me extrañaras o sintieras lastima por mi, me visitarias mas, eres el peor primo que mis tios pudieron comprar – dijo

- No me compraron, Kate – dijo Edward, bueno al menos ella no era Kate

- ¿Te recogieron? – dijo Kate, haciendonos reir

- No… pero a ti si – dijo Edward teatralmente

- Eso ya lo sabia… - luego fijo su mirada en mi – y ella es…

- Oh… Bella, te presento a Kate, es la prima de Jasper y Rose, Kate te presento a Bella, mi novia – dijo Edward

- ¿tu novia? – dijo con voz enojada, oh, quizás ella no aceptase ver a la actual novia de Edward, cuando su hermana era su ex

- si

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo?, tengo sentimientos Edward, y en estos momentos me siento indignada – dijo con cara de "No te quiero volver a ver"

- conformate con que te lo eh dicho

- Tío Carlisle, se da cuenta de cómo me odia su hijo – dijo abrazándolo – dígale que me pida disculpas de rodillas

- Ni lo creas – le dijo Edward

- Mami… Edward es muy malo – dijo fingiendo que estaba llorando

- Kate, haras que Bella, odie venir a esta casa – dijo Edward divertido

- No es verdad… ¿Verdad que no Bella?

- Eh aprendido suficientes cosas y visto otras mas, que nada me sorprende en esta familia – le dije

- Ya se dio cuenta de todo te das cuenta Edward, no sabes mantener un secreto, ahora Bella sabra que escapamos de un manicomnio

- Querrás decir escaparon, por que yo si estoy cuerdo

- Ja, eso a quien te lo crea

- ¡EDWARD! – grito una chica rubia que venia bajando en las escaleras, era hermosa, sus cabellos rubios estaban muy bien acomodados, y se veia casi perfecta

- Hola Irina – dijo Edward cuando se abrazaron, puf al menos ella no era Tanya, debo reconocerlo me estaba matando la curiosidad por saber quien era Tanya, pero sentia… miedo

- Tu debes de ser Bella – me dijo dandome un abrazo el cual yo le correspondi, se veia muy euforica

- Un gusto – le dije

- Yo soy Irina… la prima preferida de Edward – me dijo en el oido pero para que todos escucharan

- Eso quisieras ser tu – dijo Kate, abrazando a Edward

- Edward, no le mientas mas a la pobre y dile que yo soy mejor prima que ella

- Emm… Bella y yo ya nos hibamos – dijo Edward, tome su mano para irnos

- Adios a todos ha sido un gusto conocerlos – dije me despedi de todas de beso en la mejilla

- Adios… mama llegaremos tarde…. Emm… ocupamos las llaves del volvo – dijo Edward avergonzado

- Oh… tomen – dijo Carlisle sacandolas de su bolsillo del pantalón

- Adios – dijo otra vez Edward y salimos de ahí, di un sonoro suspiro que hizo reir a Edward – no fue tan malo como esperaba – me dijo riendo

- No tan malo, pero no fue muy… bueno – le dije, abri la puerta del copiloto y subio, cuando estuve dentro del lado del piloto, me pregunte a donde iriamos, y si debía cancelar mis planes o no, a verdad es que se me había olvidado que Edward y yo estariamos juntos este fin de semana porque así evitariamos a Tanya

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – me pregunto Edward, cuando prendi el carro, esperaba que mi idea de salida no lo hiciese enojar…**_(N/A las dejo en suspenso, de nuevo x.x, muajajaja jeje en fin lean la nota de abajo)_**

* * *

**Nota...**

**chicas lamento darles el aviso de ke hasta el capi 36 subire en doble diario, ya que no tenwo mushos mas capis ke ese, jeje asi ke no prometo despues de ese subir diario doble, kisas uno y en todo caso uno cada dos dias x.x, lo siento t.t**


	34. Aprendiendo

**DIsclaimer... todos los personajes de Crepusculo, la saga, pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mia y de mi mente jeje **

_Chicas quizas con este capi entiendan que Tanya, no es mala, jeje, este aqui encontraran el punto de vista de Ed sobre ella, espero su opinion, asi kisas kambie su perspectiva... kisses_

_jeje habra alwo de **Risa, sentimientos... i celoss**_

* * *

Capitulo 33

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – me pregunto Edward, cuando prendí el carro, esperaba que mi idea de salida no lo hiciese enojar…

- Bueno… Jake me invito a ir a la reserva hoy… quieres ir – le pregunte… su cara se formo en una mueca extraña y luego la sacudió como si quisiera evitar un pensamiento

-Te invitaron a ti, yo me puedo quedar Bella, de eso no tengo ningún inconveniente – me dijo, yo no lo pensaba dejar, no me importaba si se iba sentir bien o no, pero no iba a dejarlo con Tanya

- Vas a ir conmigo te guste o no – le dije y para darle una confirmación a mis palabras comencé a acelerar para salir de ahí

- Estoy hablando en serio, no tengo ningún inconveniente en quedarme, llevo tiempo sin estar con Kate e Irina, me voy a divertir, y de seguro Tanya no estará cerca – me dijo

- Pero va a estar ahí… y yo quiero que vallas, quiero que conozcas a Jacob – le dije

- No quiero – dijo como niño chiquito, frene en seco y puse el carro cerca de la acera para que pasaran carros por la carretera

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no

- Dime una razón – le dije tomando su barbilla

- Es molesto, conocer a la persona con la que te la pasas todos estos días, y del cual no dejas de hablar de maravillas, es molesto – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para que quitara mi mano, pero no se lo permiti

- ¿Estas celoso? – le pregunte sorprendida

- ¿No puedo no conocer a alguien? – me pregunto eludiendo mi pregunta

- contéstame ¿Estas celoso?

- Yo… ¿Cómo crees que yo… claro… que… por favor… es absurdo – dijo rojo como un tomate

- ¿Estas celoso? – insistí

- si

- no deberias… yo solo te quiero a ti, a nadie mas – le dije besandolo – no tiene sentido que estes celoso – le dije volviendo a darle un beso profundo

- claro que si – comenzo, y los siguiente que dijo, lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible – cualquiera puede darte eso que yo no puedo, cualquiera, yo no puedo protegerte, no puedo decirte lo hermosa que eres, no puedo darte miles de halagos, no puedo ni siquiera hacer una comparación de tus ojos con cualquier cosa, no puedo y cualquiera si, temo que algun dia me dejes por algo así, por que aunque me cueste se que eso va a pasar, algun dia creeras que necesitaras algo mejor, pasara… y temo que vuelva sucederme lo mismo que paso con… con… - dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, senti como una lagrima queria escapar de mis ojos

- ¿Tanya? – le dije

- Se que todos tienen un muy mal punto de vista de ella, lo se, incluso tu, pero ella no es mala, solo se enamoro de alguien andando conmigo… y se que mintio y me puso mil excusas diferentes… pero se que… ella lo hacia sin querer herirme… aunque el resultado fue el mismo, claro… pero la intención cuenta, y si ella y yo no terminamos como amigos… bueno eso fue mi culpa, supongo… pero la entiendo… yo siempre supe que algo así pasaria con ella, nada es para siempre, y yo lo se – dijo cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en mi mano, el tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y evitaba derramarlas, yo sin embargo había perdido la cuenta – mi mama decia… que si nada es para siempre, al menos aproveches la oportunidad que la vida te da, eso es algo que solo una vez en la vida se da… - dijo

- ¿Defiendes a Tanya? – le pregunte algo asombrada y dolida, ¿Qué si el si la seguia queriendo?, o peor ¿Qué si aun seguia enamorado de ella?

- No hay nada de que culpar a Tanya, Bella… se que todos tienen muy mal pintada a Tanya, pero ella es… bueno no es la chica perfecta, nadie lo es, quizás nadie este cerca de la perfección, pero es un ser humano y nosotros los seres humanos nos enamoramos, y nos dejamos llevar por esos sentimientos… una vez me preguntastes si yo me enamore de ella, y la respuesta es no, no eramos compatibles, no digo que fueramos exactamente como agua y aceite porque teniamos cosas en las cuales ambos coincidiamos asombrosamente eran las mas extrañas, pero no era amor, era y se que es una gran chica, pero lo nuestro solo no se dio… ella si se enamoro, de alguien mas…

- Era tu mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no puedes sentirte mal?

- Nunca dije que no me hubiese sentido mal, Tanya fue mi refugio, fue como mi calor en el invierno o un techo bajo a lluvia, le debo mucho a ella, puedo asegurarte que si ella y yo no nos hubiésemos conocidos, dudo que tu te hubiese enamorado de mi, Tanya es muy obstinada, cuando nos conocimos yo… bueno… era un cerrado sin ningún remordimiento, estaba hecho un ser totalmente depresivo y sin escape, ella como dije, era muy obstinada es lo que tienen todas ellas, pero Tanya las supera, y cuando te digo que me obligo a hablar, y reirme lo digo en serio, luego lo empeze a hacer como cualquier cosa, y se lo debo a ella, eso y mas.

- ¿Cómo… comenzaron a salir…? – le pregunte algo nerviosa por su respuesta

- No es justo que yo te diga mi vida cuando tu debes hacer tu tarea primero, así que... te respondere todas tus dudas cuando terminen las mias – me dijo

- te amo – le dije y lo bese

- yo tambien te amo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla y quitando mis lagrimas

- iremos a la reserva una hora, luego a mi casa y ahí haremos nuestra tarea – le dije

- no tengo ninguna escapatoria, supongo – dijo teatralmente

- exacto – dije y encendi el carro

En el camino hablamos de cualquier disparate, cualquiera, Edward me hacia de todas las preguntas posibles y yo se las intentaba responder, hablamos de mi niñez, la cual no fue la gran cosa, hablamos de mi madre, y de su esposo, y como me sentia yo al respecto, como ellos se conocieron, y como mi madre me lo presento, como nos comenzamos a llevar yo y Phil, mi relacion con mi mama y la que tenia con Phil, le dije que siempre fue un amigo para mi, un gran esposo para mi madre, pero nunca un padre, solo tengo uno y ese es Charlie.

- Llegamos – le dije a Edward cuando estacione frente a la casa de Jacob, me sorprendi al ver la patrulla de Charlie, Edward bajo y yo le tome su mano – mi papa esta aquí – le dije

- Eso esta bien… así sabra que iremos a tu casa – dijo

- Supongo – dije, toque la puerta y Jacob salio con una perfecta "o" en su cara

- Hola Bella, demonios ese carro es una maravilla… -dijo quitandome de su vista para verlo mejor - ¿Dónde lo conseguistes?... ¿lo robastes?, ¿me dejaras manejarlo?, Leah se volvera loca cuando llegue, ella ama esa marca, ¿crees que deba comprar uno?, comenzare a ahorrar, ¿de quien es?, ¿es tuyo?, ¿de tu amigo?, Amigo de Bella, ¿me dejaras que lo maneje?, ¿Por qué es tuyo verdad?, ¿o lo robastes?, ¿prestado?, ¡contestame! – me dijo Jake, yo solo rei parecia un niño pequeño y no dejaba tiempo para responder nada

- No cierras la boca y encima esperas respuestas – me burle

- Eso me ofendio cuando Leah llegue te veras con ella – dijo jake bromeando

- Seguro… Jacob te presento a Edward, mi novio, Edward te presento a Jake… el chico que ama a tu carro – me burle

- ¿Es tu novio?, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirmelo?, ¿tienes permiso y de quien?, ¿es el carro de tu novio?... – dijo otra vez con su serie de preguntas

- Cállate Jacob una pregunta a la vez

- Eso me ofendio… es un gusto conocer al novio de Bella – dijo Jacob

- Es un gusto conocer al admirador de mi carro y futuro acosador – dijo Edward burlándose

- Ustedes son el uno para el otro y ambos me odian – dijo Jacob

- ¡TARADO! – grito Leah, venia corriendo y tiro a Jake al suelo

- Hola Leah… te presento a Edward, Edward ella es Leah – dije

- Un gusto – dijo Edward con una de sus mejores sonrisas

- Todo un honor conocer a EC – dijo Leah, la boca de Jake se formo en una perfecta "O", aun estaba en el suelo, claro, se levanto de golpe

- ¿El es EC? – dijo asombrado**(N/A: EC suena algo así como EC, pero como separado raro jeje no se como explicarles x.x)**…

- ¿EC? – pregunto Edward sin ocultar su confusion

- Aquí en la reserva te conocen como el chico que golpeo al odioso de Newton, EC ¿Lo golpeastes?

- No lo se… fue una chica no yo… ella fue quien me quito a Newton pero no se si lo golpee – dijo

- ¿Una chica? – dijo Leah asombrada

- si…

- Asombroso… el lunes dire que conoci a EC y es el novio de mi amiga y Newton fue golpeado por una chica – dijo Jacob

- ¿Por qué esas iniciales? – le pregunte

- Bueno en realidad puede ser o Edward Cullen o… El chico que golpeo a newton siendo Ciego, la verdad es que nunca quitan el EC pero ponen miles de frases a tu nombre, eres mi idolo – dijo Jake haciendome reir mas

- Yo no hice nada – dijo Edward

- Debes estar bromeando… Edward… se que no nos conocemos… y quizás Bella… hable mal de mi… aunque tambien diga que soy guapo y musculoso cuando no esta Leah – recibio un golpe de Leah – solo bromeo… pero en fin… me dejas darle una vuelta a tu… volvo – dijo Jake con cara de niño

- ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto Leah asombrada, Edward se encogio de hombros

- ¿me dejas?

- Seguro… - dijo Edward

- No lo choques – le dije a Jacob

- Lo cuidare mas que a Leah – recibio otro golpe, a ese paso quedaria con su brazo morado… jale a Edward para que pasara a la casa de Jacob

- Hola… Billy, Charlie… - dije cuando entre con Edward de la mano

- Hola Bella, Edward – dijo Charlie

- Que tal Charlie

- Billy te presento a Edward, Edward el es Billy el papa de Jake – dije

- Un gusto señor – dijo Edward

- Solo Billy – dijo

- ¿Dónde estan Jacob y Leah? – pregunto mi papa

- Edward les presto el carro – les dije

- Espero que tenga seguro ese carro – dijo burlándose Charlie, Jacob no conducía del todo bien, eso hasta un ciego lo deberia de saber, _claro Edward era siempre la excepcion_

- Si mis hermanos no lo han hecho dudo que Jacob lo haga – dijo Edward con una sonrisa

- Eso espero… y si lo hace trizas, puedes llevarlo a la prision Charlie, tienes mi permiso – dijo Billy

- Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo mi papa

- Chicos nosotros ya nos ibamos a ir, tienen el control sobre la tv es toda suya – dijo Charlie

- No dejen que Jacob se acerque al refri – dijo Billy, con papa arrastrando su silla, les cerre la puerta

- Por fin solos – dije

- Siempre te dejan aquí sin Jacob – pregunto algo receloso

- No… casi siempre esta Jacob… pero el se queda dormido o se la pasa por telefono cuando no esta Leah, o me quedo aquí con ambos – le dije

- Y ellos fueron a….

- El papa de Leah esta muy enfermo, lo fueron a visitar – le dije

- Oh…

- … ¿Hacemos la tarea?

- Supongo que no haremos mucho mas que eso… y estábamos haciendo la tuya – dijo Edward

- ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

- Mmm… ¿Por qué odias Forks?

- Odio su clima, es demasiado lluvioso y no hay sol… este lugar no esta nada bien… mi niñez se baso en… "Para sembrar un arbol se necesita mucho sol y agua" aquí solo hay agua… ¿Y el sol?

- Bueno… el agua lo recompensa todo

- Es horrible

- No tanto, es divertida la lluvia

- ¿Divertida? – pregunte

- si… bueno es mi manera de ver claro, la de un ciego, pero tiene sentido

- ¿Cuál es?

- Los rayos del sol, no los tocas o sientes si no fuese por el calor que da pasaría desapercibido para mi… pero la lluvia es otro mundo… puedes sentirla, saber que tan fria o caliente es, puedes deleitarte en ella, podrias pasar horas sintiendola y te guste o no, debes admitir que es refrescante… cuando era niño y con la ceguera, me la pasaba horas afuera sintiendo la lluvia para mi, era lo mas genial del mundo, donde antes viviamos casi no llovia, y era asombroso sentir la lluvia de vez en cuando, es quizás una de las pocas cosas que te dejan fuera por un momento del mundo con estrés y dolor, puedes sentir las gotas de lluvia y saber que cada una es totalmente distinta, no solo fisicamente, es porque… es como si cada una de ellas te llevara a diferentes puntos, nervios, recuerdos, estremecimientos, escalofrios, sientes todo y eso es algo que solo la lluvia te da, y lo mas perfecto de todo… es que nadie las crea, solo la naturaleza – nunca lo había pensado así, quizás era un muy buen punto de vista

- Un gran punto de vista, te doy eso a favor… pero la lluvia te da enfermedades

- No es verdad, las personas no se protegen no culpes a la lluvia de eso – dijo

- ¡Bella ese auto es la mejor cosa de todo el mundo…. Debes comprarme uno! – grito Jacob cuando entro a la casa

- ¿Debo?

- Si… Edward ese carro es una maravilla – dijo Jake

- Gracias… - dijo Edward algo rojo, pero solo levemente

- Jacob nosotros ya nos vamos – le dije

- Oh… esta bien… cuidense… cuiden al carro – dijo Jacob cuando ibamos saliendo

- Adios Leah – le dije cuando pase aun lado de ella

- Adios Bella, Edward – dijo Leah, entrando a la casa, estaba comenzando a llover, cerro la puerta cuando estabamos cerca

- Ven quiero mostrarte algo – me dijo Edward, me puso frente a el parada

- ¿Qué es?

- Solo sera un momento… cierra los ojos – dijo

- ¿Para?

- Tu hazlo… te voy a enseñar que esto no es tan malo – me dijo

- Ok – dije cerrando mis ojos

* * *

Dedicado a :

*

*Alecza

*Daniwashere

*missBennetDarcy ***GRacias por los commmentarios sobre ambos capis

* CullenOrange

*Suiza-Love ***Gracias por ambos commentarios

*Tuty-Frul X2 **gracis por ambos commentarios

*MillaFreack

*gisellaCullenSwan x 2 ***mushas gracias por los dos comments

*AlePhoenix

*LittleVampireMajo X 2 ***gracias... x.x

*Lizzie Cullen Black x 3**** BIENVENIDA***

*Katherinedecullen x 2 ***muchas gracias por commentar en ambos

*EmilyNight.206 X2 ***Gracias por commentar en ambos mushas gracias, kisses

*lisbet777 X2 ***gracias por commentar en ambos jeje kissess


	35. Quiero quepor 1 momento estes enmi luwar

**_Chicas... bueno como siempre gracias... este capi es superr... TIERNO, creo ke no les sakara ninwuna lagrima, en lo perosonal claro.. _**

**_SI pueden aceptar una recomendacion de mi parte para ke este capi surta su efecto es ke en cada parte donde tenwa lo siwiente (....) hawan una pausa, si no es musha molestia gracias_**

* * *

Capitulo 34

- Solo sera un momento… cierra los ojos – dijo

- ¿Para?

- Tu hazlo… te voy a enseñar que esto no es tan malo – me dijo

- Ok – dije cerrando mis ojos

- Ahora… quiero que me des tus manos – me dijo – no abras tus ojos

- Ok – le di mis manos, el las tomo y me hizo que quedara pegada a su pecho mi espalda, después volvio a tomar mis manos, cada una con una, y las abrio de lado a lado

- Quiero que recargues tu cabeza en mi – me dijo, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y su cuello, era comodo – ahora, quiero que dejes todo, todo, aun lado de ti, y que en tu mente despierten tus sentidos… quiero que escuches, sientas y huelas

-No suena muy sencillo – admiti, su voz me descontrolaba

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera

- ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mejor mis ojos?

- Solo _quiero que por un momento estes en mi lugar_ – me dijo en mi cuello, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos por esa frase, era algo difícil, supuse, nunca me puse antes a pensar como era esto para un ciego, nunca, siempre crei que las cosas pasaban por una razon, por la edad, por algo, pero ¿Qué culpa tiene un niño de diez años?, ¿Qué razon debe de entender un niño que pierde a sus padres?, ¿es que acaso con eso no bastaba?

- Ok – dije y mi voz salio patéticamente rota

- Tu tranquila, no va a funcionar con lagrimas – me dijo Edward, me reí por su entonación – concéntrate…. – intente escuchar, oír, sentir, todo pero creo que nada de eso me funcionaba – dime que escuchas, una cosa a la vez

- Tu voz, tu respiración, los ruidos de… ¿pajaros? – dije confundida

- Si

- Escucho las risas de Leah y Jake… escucho… ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte, no podia confiarme solo de algo – no deja de sonar… ¿una campana?

- No… eso es el sonido de las gotas al caer

- Oh

- Ahora dime que sientes

- Tu mano sobre la mia, tu cabeza en mi cabello, tu pulso, las… gotas en mi piel, el frio – dije

- Hace frio buen punto… y lo demas tambien, deja de concentrarte en mi, quiero que me digas algo que no sea mio – me dijo riendo – dime que hueles – estuve a punto de decir tu olor pero me calle

- Huelo… humedad… algo muy frio pero…

- Caliente – completo

- Huelo… ¿un perfume?

- No… eso es el holor de los arboles y flores Bella

- Estaba cerca – dije roja

- Quizás – me dijo y me dio una vuelta, no abri mis ojos – no los abras – me advirtió, no los abri

- ¿Qué haras?

- Te voy a enseñar como se siente… esto… recuerda…. Te enseñare como es ser yo, día a día – dijo otra lagrima escapo de mi, senti como me bajaba mis manos, y las soltaba después, me senti desprotegida, lo quería cerca, verlo, y saber que no se iria – así se siente cuando no estas cerca de mi – dijo luego tomo mi mejilla y comenzo a hacer circulos en ella, o algo así, senti algo como si… supiese que con ese simple gesto el estaba aquí y no me había dejado – así cuando te tengo y puedo estar casi seguro que eres tu a quien toco – me dijo luego senti como suspiro en mi cuello, solte un gemido y me avergonze de ello, tambien como mis mejillas ardian, sin parar, el solto una risita algo avergonzada, pero debía concentrarme y sentir, senti deseo, no me arrepentire de pensar en eso, pero queria que lo volviese a hacer una y otra y otra mas – no se me ocurrio como explicarlo, lo siento… pero así… es como me siento cuando me besas – me dijo, creia que volveria a suspirar en mi cuello pero en cambio senti sus labios sobre los mios, pero solo fue una caricia, ¡yo queria un beso! Uno apasional, uno de esos en los que me perdia, yo queria algo así – así cuando se que morire si no profundiso algo – dijo y volvio a besarme, pero este si fue uno de mis besos, uno de esos que me gustaba y queria mas y mas, solo respirando por la nariz, sin necesidad de nada mas – y así cuando se que estas igual de enamorada que yo – me dijo dandome un tierno beso

- Te amo – le dije aun con los ojos cerrados

- Ya puedes abrirlos – me dijo y los abri, me tarde en acostumbrar a tanta luz

- Vamonos, estamos empapados – le dije y lo tome de la mano

El camino de regreso a casa, fue muy parlante, Edward me hizo cientos de preguntas, y siempre sacaba su opinión, eso me hacia reir mucho, debía agregar que Edward y yo teniamos cientos de cosas diferentes, demasiadas, pero siempre estaban muchas que hacia que existiera nuestra igualdad, ahora estaba intentando hacer algo de comer para ambos, hice algo sumamente fácil, queria estar mas con el y menos aquí metida, así que solo hice pasta, y nada mas, con soda, rara combinación, no lo creo, pero era algo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – me pregunto cuando terminamos de comer

- todo

- no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para contarte mi tragica vida – me dijo

- esta bien… hablame de… ¿Tus papas? – le pregunte dudando

- siento que te voy a aburrir, pero aquí vamos – dijo

- no lo haras

- claro que si… bueno… debes prometerme que no quiero interrupciones, eres a la primera que le digo la tragica vida de Edward Cullen y no es muy divertido – me dijo, recargue mi cabeza en su regazo en señal de sigue, estabamos en la sala

- Lo prometo

- Mis papas se llamaban Elizabeth Masen y Edward Masen… se conocieron en chicago, la familia de mi papa era… bueno tenian mucho dinero, actualmente tienen una muy buena empresa, pero esta dividida, luego llegaremos a eso, mientras que mi madre… venia de una familia humilde…

"Supongo que en esos sentidos era casi imposible que tuvieran una relacion, antes eran muy discriminantes en esos sentidos, siempre querian los de clases altas lo mejor para sus hijos y una esposa que económicamente estuviera a su nivel, pero eso a mis padres no les importo… me estoy adelantando a muchos sucesos, creo… ¿Dónde empiezo? – dijo mas para el que para mi

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – le dije para que siguiera

- Me interrumpiste – dijo bromeando

- Eso no cuenta – le dije levantándome de su regazo y poniendo mi cabeza cerca de la suya

- Mm.… yo creo que si – dijo con una sonrisa

- No si cambio tu manera de ver – le dije y lo bese

- Que sea la ultima interrupción señorita – dijo sonriendo - bueno… mis papas se conocieron en un evento de caridad, mi madre estaba encargada de un puesto de ropa, la estaba vendiendo, esa era la única manera de conseguir, según ella, dinero, comida, y ropa sin que te cobren, porque a ellos les daban algo de todo, ella me dijo alguna vez que esa era la razon de los pobres por ir ahí, las pocas en las que todos estan, los ricos dan dinero, comida o ropa y se ganan fama por humildes y personas de caridad y los pobres actuan como los pobres que no pueden tener nada de eso, se los dan y ni siquiera les cobran, mi madre dice que esos eran buenos tiempos, sarcásticamente creo, mi padre me dijo que cuando conocio a mi madre, no paso nada, es decir, creo que cualquier niño de cuatro años espera el… "nos enamoramos" pero el dijo que no paso nada, que así no es la vida, y _si lo fuese todos estarian enamorados de todos_, y eso no es muy genial cuando se trataba de el… el le dio algo de dinero a mi madre en la mano y le dijo que lo necesitaba mas que el, mi madre no era una mujer que pedia limosna o andaba buscando a alguien para que la mantuviera así que cuando mi padre hizo eso ella se enojo y se lo avento en la cara, luego se alejo de ahí, mi madre era una persona muy orgullosa, siempre lo fue, ella decia que el dinero y las herencias no hacen el orgullo, uno mismo se lo crea, y tantos pobres como ricos tienen derecho a tener un orgullo, mi madre lo tenia triplicado y multiplicado cientos de veces, así era ella.

"Mi padre no se quedaba lejos, y en lugar de buscarla y darselo en la mano se alejo de ahí tirando las monedas al suelo, dice que unos niños lo agarraron pero no le importo, solo queria alejarse de aquella chica que había herido el ego de mi padre"

"Así se conocieron mis padres, no es una historia de amor, y no te dire que es la mejor historia que eh escuchado, cuando mis padres me la contaron quede decepcionado no sonaba una buena historia, si la hubiese leído en un libro entonces lo hubiese dejado de leer pero así es la vida, y la mejor historia que puedes contarle a alguien, es la que no habla de sueños, metas o guerras ganadas, es la que habla de todo lo malo, cruel, vil, perfecto, pacifico, y todo a la vez, esa es la verdadera historia que todos quieren escuchar, yo la escuche mas de diez veces, siempre desde el inicio, así que me lo se de memoria… pero volviendo a la historia…"

"Me gustaría decir que después de una hora mi padre busco el perdón de mi madre, por haberla herido de alguna manera o mi madre se arrepintió de tirarle el dinero en la cara a un hombre totalmente desconocido y que era rico, pero eso no paso, ambos tenían un ego y un orgullo que alimentar."

"Pasaron dos meses, dos meses, ninguno de los dos pensó en el otro, eso no pasa en la vida, solo eran dos desconocidos mutuamente, y no tenia sentido que se pensaran, a mi madre se le olvido por completo mi padre, eso según ella lo hacia una que otra vez cuando un hombre rico y bien vestido se le acercaba y le daba dinero que ella no quería y cuando había niños cerca."

"Mi padre en cambio tenia una empresa en quien pensar, un trabajo que defender y cientos de papeles que firmar, y no tenia tiempo de pensar en una chica de diecisiete años que le aventó dinero, dinero simple, dinero que donaba día a día, mi padre era muy caritativo, pero no presumía de eso o lo usaba de arma, le gustaba dar sin recibir, y aparte su ego no se ponía a pensar en cosas malas o que simplemente le recordaran algo que lo hiriese, así que no penso en ella"

"Con esos dos meses sin verse, mi madre consiguió un trabajo seria… recepcionista en una empresa y le pagarían, mejor de lo que otros trabajos le habían pagado, mi madre me dijo que odio ese trabajo, la chica que estaba a su lado nunca cooperaba mas de lo normal, solo coqueteaba con otros trabajadores, en cambio mi madre solo quería pagar el hospital al cual le debía, su madre había sido internada ahí, y murió, claro, pero debía dinero y ella tuvo que trabajar mas duro, no estaba para juegos"

"Paso un mes mas, cuando se volvieron a ver, mi padre casi no la reconoce, venia mejor arreglada, sin pintarse, claro, pero no parecía una chica pobre o humilde, solo una chica normal que buscaba trabajo por ser mayor de edad, pero como dije, casi no la reconoce, la reconocio desde el inicio y se dio media vuelta, aunque ahí trabajaba, si, en el mismo lugar, esa era la empresa de papa, pero no pudo escapar porque mi madre tenia memoria, dije que no lo pensaba no que se le hubiese olvidado el hombre que le dio dinero, así que cuando ella lo vio lo llamo, se acerco a el y le dio veinte pesos en monedas, le dijo que no lo necesitaba y regreso a su lugar, mi padre no tiro el dinero para evitarse una escena y subió a su oficina, pasaron dos horas y la llamo que pasara a su oficina, mi madre se esperaba el "Despedida" o "fuera de aquí" según ella, esa era la razón por la cual nunca le duraban los trabajos, su ego no se lo permitía, si algo le molestaba no se lo callaba decia lo que pensaba y con o sin consecuencias eso nunca la detuvo."

"Mi padre al tener en frente a mi madre, sin decirle nada, solo con una seña le pidio que tomara asiento, ninguno hablo, mi madre estaba mas que nerviosa, no solo era alguien de la empresa, era el jefe de la empresa y dueño tambien, ella encontraba eso ironico tan solo aparentaba veinte y pocos mi padre y ya era el jefe, pero eso no es imposible para los que tienen dinero, ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban en sus pensamientos, estaba obscureciendo y mi madre debía irse, era peligroso, así que no lo dudo, se disculpo con mi padre y le dijo que no volveria a pasar, que ella se iria, y por ello pagaria por sus actos, fue la primera vez que mi madre pidio disculpas sinceras,.. siempre pedimos disculpas, pero muy pocas son de verdad, esa era de verdad, una de muy pocas."

"Mi padre le dijo que no la esta despidiendo, y el tambien lamentaba haberla ofendido de algun modo el día que se conocieron, el le dijo su nombre y ella el suyo, luego salio de ahí."

"Pasaron dos meses mas para que se volviesen a hablar, mi padre siempre la veia intentando que ella no, se había vuelto un enamorado acosador de ella, y quien no, según el mi madre era una de las pocas chicas que tienen todo y ella lo era… mi madre no pensaba en el, solo era un jefe mas, uno que un día la despediria y luego ella lo odiaria."

"Mi padre le comenzo a dar rosas, claveles, tulipanes, Acapulco, de todo tipo de rosas, siempre diferentes, pero todas tenian ese algo de mi madre, era diario, siempre tenia una carta en una perfecta letra de mi padre, nunca ponia su nombre y en la floreria pedia que ellos las llevaran sin decir el nombre de el."

- ¿Cómo se entero tu mama? – pregunte, queria llegar a la parte donde ellos salian o algo así.

- No me interrumpas Bella – dijo divertido pero siguió – mi padre cometio un desliz en su plan de admirador y muchas flores, su letra, mi madre un día tuvo que leer un archivo que mi padre escribio a mano, así se entero quien era su gran admirador, pero a ese juego pueden jugar mas de dos, y ella lo jugo, le gustaban las notas de mi padre, mas que las rosas, y ella estaba dispuesta a tener un jardin con muchas flores, así que… le escribio una nota a mi padre diciendole que "alguien" necesitaba con urgencia verlo en el restaurant que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, que no faltase no se arrepentiria, mi padre acepto, creyendo que podria ser algo de trabajo… ella planeo su primer cita, así era ella, - dijo con voz rota, y unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – aun recuerdo como eran, ambos eran opuestos desde el inicio, mi madre planeaba todos nuestros viajes sin avisar, fiestas, todo… y nadie le decia no – dijo con voz aun mas rota, me pare de su regazo y lo abraze sintiendo sus lagrimas en mi cuello y mi nudo en mi garganta – nunca me hago a la idea de que no volveran, se que ahora estoy bien, pero, me duele, me mata, ellos… siempre recuerdo que… en su funeral, perdi la cuenta de los "todo saldra bien" o "estan mucho mejor"… pero… nadie te dice, que nunca los superaras, y que el dolor que viene es mucho mas grande, nadie te explica como debes superar esa perdida y si alguna vez dejaras de sentirte mal, nadie lo hace, porque nadie lo sabe – dijo con sollozos

- Edward… yo… no se… no se que decir – le dije sin soltar su abrazo

- No hace falta basta con saber que estas conmigo – dijo dandome un beso en mi cuello

- Edward, si esto… si no puedes seguir, lo entiendo, dire que me haz dicho lo que queria y ya – le dije encogiendome de hombros, lo que menos queria, es que los recuerdos lo lastimaran

- Quiero hacerlo, porque se que necesita deshacerme de todos estos malos recuerdos y a veces escribirlos no basta – dijo

- Muy bien… te escucho – le dije

- Su primer cita fue… bueno fue sorpresa para mi padre, llego a tiempo, dijo que había una reservación al nombre de el, la mesera le dijo que la señorita llevaba mas de diez minutos esperandolo eso era una falta de respeto, mi padre no entendio pero lo dejo pasar, cuando entraron en el area que era, mi madre estaba dandole la espalda, así que no la reconocio, pero cuando la vio a la cara se quedo asombrado… ella le dijo que se sentara y luego le saco todas las cartas que mi padre le dio… el esperaba que se las aventara… mi madre era muy impulsiva… pero simplemente le sonrio y se las paso, luego le dijo… que cinco fueron sus favoritas… nunca me las dijeron, lo siento, supongo que no estaban entonces a mi alcanze pero no pregunte mas sobre eso, yo queria saber como terminaron saliendo… platicaron de todo, por una noche se olvidaron ambos de sus actividades normales y actuaron como seres humanos… después de esa velada hubo muchas mas… y a la numero diez comenzaron a salir oficialmente, ni el padre de mi papa aceptaba esa relacion, pero mi abuela si, y con tal de ver a ella feliz, entonces no importaba nada, pero mi tio era otra cosa, el odiaba a mi madre… siempre le daba indirectas de todo tipo, y eso le causaba peleas con mi padre, entre una de ellas la empresa se separo, cambiando sus nombres por completo… la de mi tio… se llama… "Divider von Masen Company" esta en aleman… y la de mi padre era… "Gesellschaft, die ohne Erhalt" esta igual en aleman, la de mi tio traducida se llama "Compañía divisora de Masen" mientras que la de mi padre es "Compañía dar sin recibir" son donaciones, tiene un area de modas, así ganamos fondos, entre otras cosas, Alice quiere ser parte de esa claro… en fin volviendo a la historia… mis padres salieron tan solo seis meses hasta que mi padre le pidio a mi madre que se casaran, ella acepto, no `pidio el la mano de nadie, porque su padre estaba muerto desde hacia varios años, y ella era hija unica, así que todos los gastos los pagaron los padres de mi papa y el mismo, mi madre no aceptaba pero tampoco pudo cooperar, nadie se lo permitio, se casaron a los cinco meses después de que dieron a conocer su compromiso, y dos años después naci – dijo con una media sonrisa

- ¿Qué paso con tu tio?

- El nunca acepto a mi madre, pero si nos visitaba… tengo un primo… aun nos hablamos… mi abuela murio después de mi abuelo… así que solo tengo a mi tio

- ¿Por qué… - me quede callada quizás sonaria grosero

- ¿Por qué no vivo con ellos?... porque mi tio me odia, porque el tiene control sobre su familia, porque no pienso vivir con el, y porque mi padre pidio que no fuera mi tio mi tutor – me dijo a mi pregunta

* * *

Dedicatoria...

Katherinedecullen x 2 ***muchas gracias por commentar en ambos

*EmilyNight.206 X2 ***Gracias por commentar en ambos mushas gracias, kisses

*lisbet777 X2 ***gracias por commentar en ambos jeje kissess

*LittleVampireMajo X 2 ***gracias... x.x

*Lizzie Cullen Black x 3**** BIENVENIDA***

*gisellaCullenSwan x 2 ***mushas gracias por los dos comments

*Suiza-Love ***Gracias por ambos commentarios

*Tuty-Frul X2 **gracis por ambos commentarios

*missBennetDarcy ***GRacias por los commmentarios sobre ambos capis


	36. Asi no es la vida

**Chicas vean este capi como una manera de disculpa por no subir ayer x.x....**

**estuve fuera todo el dia y no me pude conectar jeje.. asi ke lo siento n.n**

**AVISO ESTE CAPI QUIZAS TENGA ALGO DE SENTIMIENTO Y DOLOR, es un aviso, puede terminar pos sakar alwunas lawrimas kisses**

* * *

Capitulo 35

-¿Por qué tu papa no queria que tu tio fuera tu tutor?

-Bueno… mi papa siempre tenia un testamento, lo modificaba cada seis meses, y los ultimos dos años, mi tio demostro el total odio que tenia contra mi

-¿Te odiaba? – pregunte asombrada, no podria creer que alguien pudiera llegar a su misma familia, y sonaba mas imposible si se trataba de un niño, _¿Aun te asombra?_ Dijo mi voz mental, quizás era cierto, con Edward lo imposible estaba a su alcance y las fronteras no existian.

-Si… creo que según el… tengo mas de mi madre que otra cosa… nunca trato bien a mi madre, pero mi madre no se quedaba atrás, siempre sabia como defenderse verbalmente, y le ganaba… mi padre siempre la defendia así que de esa manera mi papa se separo de su hermano hasta quedar totalmente distanciados

-¿Y tu primo?

-Se llama Alec… tengo una prima… se llama Jane, es su gemela, pero me llevo mas con Alec, somos mas unidos, supongo que tenemos mas en comun, aun así, casi no nos vemos, porque aun vive mi tio – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿el no los deja visitarte?

- No… solo a veces me llaman, pero no es muy seguido, aun así creo que eso es algo, solo espero el momento de cumplir dieciocho

-¿Por qué…? – le pregunte como esperando su respuesta, quizás aparentara la persona mas cotilla del mundo, _Y estas en esa l_ist_a, creeme _dijo mi voz mental, hacia tiempo que no escuchaa esa molesta voz, demonios, creo que volveria con esto.

-Cuando cumpla dieciocho legalmente sera mia, así que no es muy necesario que estudie o algo así… pero aun así lo hare – me dijo

- ¿Seras jefe? – le pregunte, _¿Y te quejas de que crea que eres una persona de cotilla?_ Solo una palabra "!callate!"

- No al inicio, en realidad pienso empezar desde un empleado normal, y quiero seguir después a mas y mas… pero sin quitarle el trabajo a nadie… así que… no se si empezare desde jefe o cualquier puesto

-Suena bien – le dije

-No me quejo – dijo con una sonrisa

-Supongo que estas al tanto de lo que sucede en la empresa – le dije, _chica de cotilla andante…,_creo que no entiende el significado de la palabra CALLATE

-No muy seguido… me mandan informes cada tercer mes, el ultimo fue en noviembre, en febrero me enviaran el mas actualizado, la verdad es que suena estresante tener que heredar esa empresa, tiene muchas por todo el pais, y no se si eso es lo que quiero… siempre quise ser doctor… pero… supongo que debo seguir con la tradición… - dijo con una mueca rara en su cara, y el ceño fruncido, se lo quite con mis dedos

-No suena mal – le dije

-No suena pero lo es … - dijo con una sonrisa triste -mi papa se mataba en esa empresa, si mi madre no hubiese estado enamorada como estaba, no dudo que se hubiesen divorciado o separado, pero el caso es que mi padre pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en otro lugar, mi mama también trabajaba ahí pero era mucho menos tiempo, y claro yo me la pasaba en la oficina de mi papa… era mas cómoda – dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Supongo que tiene sentido… ¿Cómo… - me calle al ver lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle, no quería sonar indiscreta o tocar el punto mas sensible de su niñez, _eres una chica de cotilla sin fronteras ¿Eh?_

-¿Cómo que? – me pregunto curioso

-Nada, olvidalo – le dije avergonzada por lo que estuve a punto de preguntar, _debes admitirlo Bella, no quieres parecer tan cotilla._

-Dime, sabes que te voy a responder – me dijo

-Es que… no se… quizás no es apropiado decirte – _y quizás parescas mas cotilla de lo que ya_

-Dime…

-Nada, prefiero seguir escuchando la historia – _y tambien su voz, _el nego con su cabeza pero siguió hablando

-...Después de que se casaron mi padre compro una casa aun mas grande de la que tenia y mi tio estaba enojado ya que todo lo compraba mi padre y aparte si mis padres se divorciaban mi madre quedaba con la mitad de todo los bienes de mi padre, así que mi tio hablo con mi padre y le dijo que deberia tener mas cuidado con lo que gastaba el dinero y que deberia despedir a mi madre de la empresa, al final el la podria mantener y así ella no tendria que saber todos los movimientos de mi padre, mi papa no lo tomo para nada bien, mi tio era una persona que siempre tenian sus palabras un doble significado, y esa vez no fue la excepcion, se enojaron y dividieron la empresa cada uno se quedaria con la mitad de los bienes de la empresa y ahí harian sus partes, sin trabajar en el mismo lugar, cada uno tendria su poder, mi abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo pero al final el ya estaba retirado y si sus hijos hacian un paso en falso seria problema de ellos no de el, después de que la empresa se dividio fueron mas trabajos y problemas que tenian que estar bajo el control de mi padre por lo que se la pasaban hasta ya muy entrada la noche ahí, eso fue una epoca difícil ya que solo llevaban pocos años de casados, y lo mas normal es que mi mama se hubiese hartado de todo y mejor se hubiese ido muy lejos conmigo, mas sin embargo ella lo queria de verdad…recuerdo que mi mama le decia "Edward quiere dormir así que levantate y vamonos de aquí" siempre era excusas para irse de la empresa cuando pasaban de las nueve y mi mama sabia que mi papa no la dejaria irse sola, así que se iban, tambien recuerdo que cuando mi papa no se queria ir mi mama le replicaba con una sonrisa "A este paso Edward sera hijo unico" y el se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas en señal de ya entendi… así eran ellos, supongo que solo tenia tres años, no entendia esas palabras e indirectas y mi madre era demasiado indirecta en esos puntos, mi padre no se quedaba lejos, pero solo recuerdo las frases de mi mama porque esas me hacian reir…

"Me gusta recordarlos así, entre ellos no existian obstáculos ni siquiera el trabajo de mi padre, mi mama siempre hacia reir a mi papa cuando el estaba muy estresado con el trabajo le decia frases como "Con esas muecas pareceras abuelo y ni yo ni Ed queremos verte como abuelo, esposo y padre al mismo tiempo" eso hacia reir mucho a mi papa, había veces en las que cuando estabamos en la cena y no hacia mi mama reir a mi padre con nada, se volteaba a verme y me decia "Eso me pasa por casarme con alguien mucho mas grande que yo" tan solo le llevaba cuatro o tres años, pero mi mama técnicamente estaba en su etapa de juventud no era para que estuviese casada y con un hijo, aun así a ella no le importaba.. pero teniamos nuestras salidas, como cualquier familia"

"Mi mama organizaba muchas salidas los fines de semana cuando a mi padre lo obligaba a no ir a trabajar, saliamos a acampar, mi mama amaba acampar, donde fuera, en playas, montes, bosques, en el jardin cuando mi papa solo podria faltar un dia, donde fuera, incluso a un lado de la carretera, así era ella, mi padre era su opuesto pero aun así le cumplia sus caprichos y hacia lo que ella queria… mi tia y mi mama eran muy amigas, aunque eran dos polos opuestos mi tia parecia una persona que no sale de la peluqueria y el estilista mientras mi mama solo se peinaba con unas pinzas y eso era todo, mis primos y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos, mi tio y mi papa se hablaban poco, pero se hablaban…"

"no se porque me odia, yo no lo puedo hacer aunque quizás lo dije, es mi unico tio, lo unico que me queda para recordar que tuve un papa… ellos eran muy distintos pero fisicamente eran casi iguales, su cabello era diferente el de mi tio es rubio el de mi papa era… negro, sus ojos eran diferentes el de mi tio son cafes y los de mi papa eran azules, ambos eran musculosos pero mi papa aun mas, el era mas joven y tuvo mas tiempo llendo al gimnasio, creo que incluso hacia antes… de… eso… pero eran muy iguales en todo lo demas su cara, su tipo de cabello lacio, su piel blanca, casi todo lo demás... se que aunque no se hablaran o vieran se que mi tio y mi papa se querian… incluso distanciados… creo que esos son uno de los pocos recuerdos que aun recuerdo día a día… - se hizo un incomodo silencio, así que me voltee a ver el reloj a penas eran las seis –

-Si no quieres continuar lo entiendo – le dije el solo nego con la cabeza y siguió hablando, _empiezo a creer que tu novio es algo masoquista, ¿lo haz pensado, deberias? Porque yo creo que tiene un problema…_ CALLATE

-Espero que hallan estado juntos y bromeando, Espero que no se hallan preocupado por el tiempo y mi fiesta, Espero que se hallan dicho lo mucho que se querian, Espero que mi madre le hubiese dicho alguna frase y eso hiciera reir a mi papa, Espero que hubiesen hablado de algun buen recuerdo, Espero que no se hallan puesto a pensar en el trabajo, Espero que se hubiesen abrazado por ultima vez, Espero que hubiesen dejado por un momento todo lo que los rodeaba y solo fuesen ellos, Espero que todo para ellos hubiese sido rápido y sin dolor, Eso es lo que yo espero, se que es una esperanza tonta y absurda, pero eso es lo que espero, pero nada de eso importa… al final ellos estan ya muertos.

"Fue en mi cumpleaños… cuando cumplí cinco… íbamos a ir a ver una película al cine, y de ahí a buscar a Alec y Jane para ir a un restaurant de hamburguesas y papas con juegos, ese día me quede en mi casa, con mi niñera, claro… se suponía que mis papas pasarían por mi, pero no llegaron, en realidad **cuando eres niño el tiempo nunca cuenta no lo vez llegar** así que no puedo mentirte y decir que estaba matandome de nervios al ver que ellos no llegaban, pero no puedo decir eso, porque así no fue, yo estaba jugando con mi niñera, y nunca senti como iba obscureciendo, hasta que obscurecio deje de jugar y me fui al recibidor a esperar a mis papas, para un niño no existen las horas solo es el día y la noche, Luz y obscuridad o la luna y el sol, si hay sol es que es temprano, si hay luna es que ya es mas tarde, así es como un niño se basa en su tiempo, supuse que llegarian, quizás, pero no llegaron, mi niñera se veia que no sabia que hacer, ella tenia con facilidad unos cuarenta era o fue la niñera de mi padre, iba de un lado a otro, siempre recordare eso, se mordia las uñas, era un tic de ella cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, y ese día se las mordia sin parar, uso el telefono muchas veces, supongo que para preguntar si sabian algo de mis padres, y cuando yo le preguntaba ella me decia, hay mucho trafico, ya casi llegan, y como cualquier niño esa mentira es fácil de pasar, eso hice"

"Estaba aburrido así que prendi la televisión, para encontrarme con el canal de noticias locales, siempre tenian ese canal puesto yo no veia mucho la tele así que sin saber que hacer me puse a ver lo que estaba, las noticias… - hizo una pausa como si lo siguiente que fuera a decir fuese muy difícil para el mencionar o el recuerdo no fuese el mejor – _siempre crei que cuando mis papas y yo estuviesemos distanciados y algo les pasara, yo lo sentiria, algo me lo diría, mi pecho se comprimiria, o me doleria la cabeza como si no me sintiese completo, siempre crei que eso me pasaria, o que algo me prepararia para saber que algo les podia pasar, lo que fuera, pero eso no pasa, no existe eso, es algo que cuentan los libros y las películas, pero nunca pasa, así que si alguien te lo dice o lo lees, solo es ciencia ficcion, nunca lo creas, pero yo creia en eso, creia que sentiria algo en mi que me diera una intuicion para saber que mis papas estaban en problemas, pero es la vida y no un libro, es la realidad y no ciencia ficcion y en esta vida eso que llamamos intuición simplemente no exite…_ quizás, es la peor manera de enterarte de la cruda realidad, pero esa fue la manera en la que yo me entere… avisaban que había sucedido un… asesinato… las victimas fueron una pareja, avisaban que eran muy famosos por sus empresas y sus bienes… ponian las imágenes, el asesino y los dos cadáveres con una bolsa negra, se lograba ver en el suelo la sangre… luego pusieron una fotografia de ellos, mis padres, supongo que sabia lo que significaba y a lo que eso me llevaria, una parte de mi había entrelazado todo lo había unido y había llegado al resultado, pero solo fue una parte, y una muy pequeña, porque la mayor parte de mi se negaba a aceptar esas palabras, esas imágenes, el resultado, todo, simplemente no podia yo aceptar todo eso, era demasiado para mi… era la mente de un niño… que recibe la peor noticia sin recibirla personalmente, es la peor manera de enterarte de la realidad o de decirte aquello, quizás es la manera en la que nadie deberia enterarse, menos un niño de cinco años, pero yo así me entere, esa fue la manera en la que supe que mis padres habian muerto, Flor, mi niñera apago el televisor cuando vio la noticia… quede en shock, no llore, no grite, no pregunte que significaba eso, no pregunte por mis padres, no dije nada, solo… me fui, me levante y me fui al cuarto de mis padres – mis lagrimas no dejaban de parar, era horrible escuchar como describia todo, lo abrace aun mas fuerte –recuerdo que… tome la fotografia de mis padres conmigo, la vi una y otra vez, acariciaba el vidrio en la parte donde estaba la foto de mi mama, lo hacia una y otra vez, era como si… como si quisieras evitar olvidar algo, cualquier cosa, no querria olvidar ni el mas minimo gesto de ella… creo que una manera de describirlo… es como cuando… haz tenido el mejor viaje de vacaciones, es el viaje de tus sueños, tienes, haces, deseas todo y lo consigues, como si fuese un viaje a tus sueños y deseos, pero tomas miles de fotos para recordar, en ese momento lo haces para presumirselo a quien sea, o simplemente ponerlo en el album… pero después… algo pasa, lo que sea, un accidente o miles de deudas o simplemente alguien que te acompaño murio… no dejas de ver esas fotos… porque… sabes que fue lo ultimo que tendras de esa persona y quizás sus ultimos momentos, pero siempre lo recordaras o simplemente quizás esa persona se fue y te dice que pasaran años en volverse a ver, lo pones en un album esas fotografias y las ves, intentando hacer una cuenta regresiva hasta el día en que se vuelvan a ver y pasen un momento como ese viaje otra vez…

"Así me senti yo, solo que fue peor porque sabia que no volveria a ver a mis padres, y el miedo de un niño al perder a sus padres es olvidarlos, olvidar cualquier cosa, sus gestos, reacciones, miradas, palabras, como cantaban, sus abrazos, caricias, sus maneras de darse mutuo afecto, viajes, salidas en familia, sus risas, su voz, su aroma, cualquier cosa, yo ya no tenia a nada que recurrir, estaba solo, solo, solo, y nadie podria negarmelo, pude tener miles de familiares o amigos, pero para mi… mi vida simplemente no tenia sentido después de perder a mis padres… recuerdo que después de un rato deje esa fotografia…"

"Me levante del suelo y toque el piano que estaba en el cuarto de ellos, mis papas tocaban, eran perfectos en el piano, acaricie las teclas una y otra vez… sin tocarlas, solo las acariciaba de un lado a otro… en un momento toco la puerta Flor, y me asombre al descubrir que mi voz sonaba normal, no rota, no herida, sin ningun nudo en mi garganta, nada, solo normal, como si estuviera protegido… pero solo seria por un momento, porque sabia que las lagrimas llegarian, y si no era esa noche seria a la mañana siguiente, eso era algo que no podria retener ni aunque lo deseara y yo se que no importa a veces cuanto desees algo, no existe nada que te cumpla esos deseos, son las acciones que cumplen nuestros deseos, y no conozco yo ninguna accion que haga volver a mis padres…por esa razon le pedi a Flor que me dejara solo… queria estar solo… yo tenia eso… tengo eso… herede el orgullo de mis padres, incluso de niño era muy difícil que llorara frente a alguien que era ajeno a la familia… o incluso entre la familia, solo con mis padres o con Alec o mis abuelos, solo ellos, así era… no era muy social o abierto con mis sentimientos… así que le pedi que se fuera porque sabia que mis lagrimas llegarian y no queria que alguien estuviera cerca, ella se fue y me dejo, segui acariciando el piano…"  
"Y después comenze a tocar… era una cancion que mi mama me enseño a los cuatro años… en mi cumpleaños, ese fue uno de los regalos de ella para mi, la toque y no llore al recordar que en esa misma fecha mi madre estaba conmigo y justo un año después, ella había muerto asesinada por un idiota… no llore al saber que nunca la veria, o la escucharia cantar, o incluso tocar junto con mi padre, no llore, me levante y fui a su cama… me acoste y aspire el aroma de la almohada de la cama de mi madre… olia a ella, no sabria decirte a que pero era un aroma unico, no tenia comparación… me acoste en el lado en el que dormia mi papa y podria jurar que sentia su calor, abrace las sabanas y las almohadas y me dormi…. **Quizás la mayor capacidad que posee nuestra mente es la de sobrellevar el dolor, el pensamiento nos enseña las cuatro puertas de la muerte por la que cada uno pasa según sus necesidades. **

"**La primera es la puerta del sueño. El sueño nos ofrece un refugio del mundo y de todo su dolor. El sueño marca el paso del tiempo y nos proporciona distancia de las cosas que nos hacen daño. Cuando una persona resulta herida suele perder el conocimiento. Y cuando alguien recibe una noticia traumatica suele desvanecerse o desmayarse. Esa es la manera en la que las personas soportan la noticia de una perdida, **la inconsiencia hace todo mas llevadero, por unas horas te deja escapar, te deja fuera del dolor y odio de este mundo y es la unica manera en la que las personas podemos imaginar un lugar donde no hay ni limites ni fronteras, por eso dormi, sin pesadillas, sin sueños tormentosos, sin tener que recordar como mi cumpleaños se convirtió en el peor día de mi vida… **así es como la mente se protege del dolor, pasando por la primera puerta**."

"**La segunda puerta es la puerta del olvido. Algunas heridas son demasiado profundas para curarse o para curarse deprisa, ademas muchos recuerdos son dolorosos y no hay cura posible. El dicho de que "el tiempo lo cura todo" es falso el tiempo cura la mayor parte de las heridas,** pero no solo es el tiempo son las acciones que nosotros hacemos durante este tiempo**, las demas quedan escondidas detrás de esta puerta"**

"**La tercera puerta es la de la locura. A veces la mente recibe un golpe tan brutal que se esconde bajo la demencia. Puede parecer que esto no sea beneficioso pero lo es. A veces, la realidad es solo dolor y para huir de ese dolor, la mente tiene que abandonar la realidad**, al mundo que nosotros necesitamos, o el que deseamos, la irrealidad es el unico lugar donde quizás muchos estemos a salvc"

"**La ultima puesta es la de la muerte. El ultimo recurso. Después de morir nada puede hacernos daño, o eso nos han enseñado.** No hay miedos que te atormenten, no hay obscuridad que te aborresca, o dolor que te aprisione en sufrimiento, no hay enemigos que busquen venganza, nada nos hace daño en esta puerta"

"Después de que viera aquella tormentosa imagen, dormi. El cuerpo me lo exigia y mi mente utilizo la primera puerta para aliviar el dolor que me embargaba. La herida quedo cubierta hasta que llegara el momento propicio de la curacion. Mientras mi mente dormia, gran parte de los detalles dolorosos del día anterior se escondieron detrás de la segunda puerta. Pero no del todo. No olvide lo que había pasado y sin embargo el recuerdo quedo amortiguado, si hubiera querido hubiera podido recordar las palabras que decian, la noticia, la imagen que pusieron, las bolsas cubriendo el cuerpo de mi padre, el hombre que habian atrapado y su cara de burla, pero no queria, empuje esos recuerdos de mi por ese momento, y pense en los buenos momentos, las frases de mi madre, las canciones de mi padre, las bromas, sus afectos para decirse lo mucho que se querian, soñe con la fiesta que hubiese tenido de no haber sucedido nada de lo que paso, soñe con las bromas que hubiese escuchado, los regalos que hubiese recibido, los abrazos que ellos me hubiesen dado, pero solo eran sueños no deseos que se cumplirian, mas en ese momento era a todo lo que me podia agarrar para sobrepasar el dolor"

"Mis padres murieron asesinados por un hombre que estaba simplemente harto de la bondad que tenian, que en lugar de gastar su dinero en buenas acciones para el pais, solo ayudaban a necesitados que no aportan ni un dólar, o esas fueron las palabras del asesino de mis padres – dijo, escondi mi cabeza en su cuello y solte mis lagrimas sin poder retenerlas, el tambien lo hizo, hasta ese momento desde que comenzo a contarme como murieron sus padres no había el llorado.

* * *

Chicas como siempre espero sus commentarioss

**Nota... ia ke este capi fue de disculpa x.x... el siwiente el 36, el cual les dije que seria el ultimo doble junto con este, sera el ultimo doble, pero junto con el 37 wii n.n**

**en fin biee**

**commenten**


	37. Asi es la vida

Chicas miles de gracis a sus commentarios se los agradesco a todas ustedes por dejar su commentario

AGRADECIMIENTO: ya que no tuve tiempo de responderles les respondo por este medio jeje....

**Lisbet777** X 3 n.n, gracias gracias no te imaginas cuanto agradesco ke me commentes en los tres capis anteriores n.n

**Garabato.. **hola gra ias por commentaqr, espero ke te siwa gustando n.n

**Roxy-Cullen-Black.. **Hola gracias por dejar tu comment espero que tre wusten los siwientes

**MissbennetDarcy**... Muchas gracias por tu commentario, jeje , espero sewir siendo asi de buena i ke te siwa wustando mi fic jeje

**Lizzie Cullen Black** X2 n.n gracias gracias por commentar en ambos n.n, lamento hacer que tu maquillaje se estropee jeje, por esa razon les dare un aviso antes de que empieze este capi jeje

**Tuty-frul** X 3, gracias por commentar en los 3 capis anteriores, espero que te siga gustando n.n hago lo mejor que puedo para que les guste x.x... en fin chauss

**Karito Cullen Masen**... BIENVENIDA, espero que disfrutes de mi fic, jeje

**Sister Vampire Cullen**... espero que te siga gustando jeje... lamento la demora x.x

**Pprincess Cullen**, ...jeje gracias por commentar, intentare actualizar pronto n.n

**Alecza...** X 3, mushas gracias por dejar tu comentario en los tres capis n.n chauss and kisses

**Cherrie SA**... espero que te este gustando, pd... jeje aclarando tu duda, si es que asi se le puede llamar, el tio de Edward esta fuera del asesinato, no tuvo el nada que ver jeje... chauss

**Belewyn**.. espero que te siwa gustando, muchas gracias por commentar

**ReynaCullen Swan**... Hola, jeje creo que bienvenida si es que no me ekivoko x.x... mmm espero que te siwan wustando biesss

**KatherinedeCullen**... X3... jeje creo que eres una a las cuales siempre le dedico el capi como agradecimiento i esta no es la excepcion jeje,.. espero que te wustee biee

**Suiza-love**... x3 gracias por dejar tu commentario n.n, jeje espero que no te termines por convertir en la asesina que mato al asesino que mato a los papas de edward jeje, mas por el hecho de que llewes a terminar en la carcel que por otra cosa x.x

**EmilyNight.206**... x 3 muchas gracias por tu commentario n.n... espero sewir teniendo eso ke hace ke les wuste jjeje en foin kuidatee kisses

**GisellaCullenSwan** X3.. gracias como siempre por dejar tu commentario n.n... espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora n.n... kisses

**EviitaCullen**... BIENVENIDA n.n... espero que te wuste muchop jeje bies

**AnaCullen13**... holas jeje espero que te siwa gustando, pd... Tanya es buena, bueno al menos en mi fic y para mi, asi que no creo que pasen mushas cosas crueles contra ella

**LittlevampireMajo...** hola gracias por commentar, espero que pueda destraumarte, ya que Tanya solo es una chica mas que termino por reconocer lo genial que es Ed i le wusto, nunca izo nada malo, espero que te agrade la Tanya de aki (con el tiempooo)

* * *

Este capi va dedicado a Fany, Jiiu y Adiereny, originalmente este capi va para ellas, son chicas lectoras de este fic, solo que de /fanfics.... el primer luwar al que subi este fic.. aunke con estos dos capis, ia podre ir al parejo en ambos sitios jeje...

**Aviso: No creo que sea buena idea leerlo, si estan maquilladas de los ojos, ni este y no se muy bien si el siwiente... jeje es un aviso, no se quejen que no avise**

* * *

Capitulo 36

"Mis padres murieron asesinados por un hombre que estaba simplemente harto de la bondad que tenian, que en lugar de gastar su dinero en buenas acciones para el pais, solo ayudaban a necesitados que no aportan ni un dólar, o esas fueron las palabras del asesino de mis padres – dijo, escondi mi cabeza en su cuello y solte mis lagrimas sin poder retenerlas, el tambien lo hizo, hasta ese momento desde que comenzo a contarme como murieron sus padres no había el llorado.

- Lo lamento tanto – le dije entre sollozos.

-Lo peor fue enterarme que apenas comenzaba mi sufrimiento, no solo bastaba con perder a mis padres, o estar solo, mi tío, mi unico tio, lo unico que me quedaba de familia, se nego a ser mi tutor, se que mi padre no queria que el fuera, pero no tenia mas familia que el, estaba solo, solo tenia un tio, mi madre fue hija unica y sus padres habian muerto incluso antes de casarse… mis abuelos paternos habian muerto cuando tenia tres años, mi abuela murio en un accidente por fallas de su helicóptero y mi abuelo de un infarto al enterarse de la noticia de la muerte de mi abuela… solo tenia a mi tio y el me odiaba… tenia a su familia demasiado auto controlada y su esposa le tenia miedo, era demasiado poderoso… aun lo es, pero mi tio tiene su carácter… le dijo a los abogados de mis papas que no podian ellos tener mi tutoria… aparte tenia a su favor la petición de mi padre, por lo cual quede mas solo, no basto con hacerme saber que no iba a aceptarme en su casa

"Me gustaria decir que el me prometio que conseguiria algun amigo de mi papa o mi mama y a ellos les daria mi tutoria, o que me dejo quedarme en su casa hasta que yo hubiese pasado el dolor que sentia, mas nunca olvidado, me gustaria decir eso y muchas otras cosas mas, pero las cosas no son así,_ la vida nunca es así de sencilla,_ el solo me dejo estar en su casa una semana, una semana en la cual me miraban con miradas hostiles, miradas egocéntricas, miradas de odio, miradas que un niño de cinco años nunca deberia recibir y menos después de una gran perdida, pero eso el hacia, mas sin embargo solo fue una semana y aunque me gustaria decir que esa semana fue una amable y con miradas de afecto de su parte, nada de eso paso porque a el nada de eso le bastaba, pero yo le estaba agradecido _es mejor algo que nada_, _incluso sobras es mejor que nada_…"

"El queria vengarse por todas las que le hizo mi madre y con migo lo logro… me metio en un orfanato… era uno bueno, o eso le dijeron…pero era un orfanato, no recibes atención, hay demasiados niños para que tengan mas paciencia y amor hacia uno, y eso ni con dinero se consigue, simplemente deseaba morir, creo que si alguien me contara hoy que un niño de cinco años desea morir con el alma en la boca y en verdad lo quiera, me reiria de lo absurdo que suena, pero yo… yo lo deseaba… queria morir, desaparecer… llegar a donde fuese que estuvieran mis padres, queria y deseaba morir, eso era todo lo que mi mente queria, soñaba con estar en ese lugar al cual llamaban paraíso, queria eso, queria permancer mucho tiempo dormido sin despertar, solo soñando sin tener que volver a la realidad"

"Pero eso no pasa en la vida real, solo en las películas y no pude cumplir con eso… estuve en dos orfanatos diferentes, ambos me dejaron un recuerdo, malos pero me dejaron una moraleja por así decirlo, en el primero… los niños se burlaban de mi, eran mas grandes que yo, y por eso no les decia nada ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo intentado, me molestaban y en el almuerzo me quitaban mi comida, me dejaban las sobras pero incluso _las sobras son mejor que nada"_

"Aprendía que era pasar hambre, aprendi como guardar mi comida en mi camisa y en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, aprendi como huir del peligro y que es mejor estar cerca de alguien mayor por las noches, aprendi no gritar cundo mis pesadillas me tormentaba pero aun así lo hacia, no era muy recio pero lo hacia, por eso mordia la almohada, aprendi a dejar los modales de niño consentido y que todo recibe, aprendi que la vida es injusta y aquella frase de _**todo pasa por alguna razon **_**(N/A esta parte va dedicada a fany hasta donde ponga un punto resaltado) **es la mayor parte del tiempo verdadera pero en otras cosas mas que falsa, es verdad que si estudias y apruebas el axamen hay una razon, si ahorras y compras un carro hay una razon, si vas a clases de frances y al año lo hablas existe la razon, pero nunca habra una razon que explique la muerte de alguien, nunca, ¿Qué razon le das a un niño de cinco años que perdio a sus padres?, no existe explicación y por lo tanto menos una razon, esa frase no existe en muchas cosas y debemos aceptarlo**. (hasta ahí) **aprendi como guardar silencio sin hablar ni un solo momento, aprendi lo que era sufrir de verdad, aprendi que la familia no siempre puede ayudarte, y menos en el caso en el que me encontraba, aprendi que** la vida siempre nos da golpes duros, (N/A esta parte va dedicada a Jiiu, hasta elpunto)** y que no muchos golpes podremos esquivarlos, la mayoria nos dara en donde mas nos duele, y quien cree que podemos reponerlos de los golpes es un completo imbecil, o mejor es una persona que no sale de cuatro paredes y no vive el exterior, porque quien vive y no es imbecil sabe que los golpes dejan marcas, marcas que duelen, dolor que agota, cansancio que termina por hacernos desear descansar sin abrir mas los ojos, y eso equivale a desear morir, así me sentia yo después de tantos golpes que la vida me daba no encontraba nada que me diera una razon para seguir.** (N/A hasta aquí)"**

Aquella frase de _siempre hay una razon para vivir_, es falsa, siempre habra una motivación para seguir, mas no una razon, al menos no en mi caso o eso fue lo que aprendi y senti, aprendi una gran leccion ante todo lo demas, **debemos aprovechar en el momento lo que tenemos, las personas que nos aman y lo que sentimos por ellas, por que no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda (N/A esta p****arte va dedicada a Adiereny) **yo lo hacia cuando tenia a mis padres, mas sin embargo nadie me dijo que los perderia a la corta edad de cinco años, si alguien me hubiese avisado los hubiese aprovechado aun mas si eso es posible, _pero las palabras hubiese y quizás no existen, no sirve de nada al menos_, no cambia esa palabra nada, solo se usa para completar una frase, pero nada mas**. (N/A hasta aquí)**

"Aprendi muchas cosas, y tambien se me olvidaron muchas mas…al mes había olvidado que era una comida completa, había olvidado que era una sabana caliente, la mia era demasiado fria, había olvidado como era un abrazo, pero recordaba a la perfeccion los de mis papas, me ate a mis recuerdos y no los deje escapar, olvide como era mi casa, pero recordaba como era jugar en ella, olvide que flores tenia el jardin pero recordaba el olor de estas, olvide como era mi cuarto, pero recordaba a mi mama despidiendose de mi por las noches y dandome un beso mientras me tapaba con las sabanas, olvide que era un viaje en familia, pero recordaba los viajes con mis papas, olvide como era el piano, pero recordaba canciones inventadas por mis papas y a ellos tocándolas, olvide cientos de cosas pero recordaba siempre las mas importantes… solo estuve un mes ahí, pero un mes es demasiado tiempo, y lo era aun mas para mi, pero era un mes, luego me cambiaron a petición de mi tia, en el segundo me fue mejor, pero mi vida ya era un asco,…"

"Estuve en un trauma psicológico por mucho tiempo, estaba aburrido, no hacia nada, y si lo hacia era lo esencial, no socialisaba con niños, no jugaba y no hablaba, cuando Alec y Jane me visitaban con mi tia, apenas y hablaba… mi tia consiguió un psicologo para mi, porque yo a ella le importaba y se que ella me queria, y si no fuese por el temor hacia mi tio ella me hubiese sacado de ahí, pero le temia y no podia quejarme, me sentia orgulloso de que al menos me visitaran, a veces me sentia como si ese lugar fuese una carcel, no lo digo por la comida, era rica, pero las personas cuando saliamos a el museo o algo así te miraba con lastima y desprecio, como si nos merecieramos eso… pasaron cuatro meses ya después de la muerte de mis padres, tres meses en ese nuevo orfanato, quizás suene poco tiempo, pero tenia cinco años, era un niño y necesitaba a mis papas, cuatro meses eran todo un calvario para mi y lo pero era saber que ese tiempo era solo el inicio y nunca veria a mi papas… cuatro meses después de la muerte de mis padres y mi tia dejo de ir, sabia la razon, mi tio, dejo de ir tambien mi psicologo… desde el inicio supe que algo así me pasaria así que solo era cuestion de esperar, tiempo – dijo Edward y solto un bufido, recordaba sus palabras anteriores _para un niño no existen las horas solo es el día y la noche,luz y obscuridad o la luna y el sol, si hay sol es que es temprano, si hay luna es que ya es mas tarde, así es como un niño se basa en su tiempo_ – tiempo… esa palabra existio después de que entre en ese lugar, ya no había nada de luz y obscuridad o sol y luna, en ese lugar aprendi que era un segundo, un minuto, una hora, un día, un mes, y tambien que no importa cuanto tiempo mires el reloj este nunca cambia, o avanza mas rápido o lento, tampoco se mueve el tiempo, este te guste o no sigue su curso y nada ni nadie lo controla"

"Después de que mi tia dejo de visitarme y mis primos, dos dias después llego Flor a visitarme, era como una tia para mi, nunca una segunda madre como muchos pueden llamar a su niñera, solo fue mi tia para mi, ella me conto que mi tia no podia venir porque mi tio no la dejaba y se habian mudado lejos, esa vez, cuando creia que no podria estar mas solo, comprendi que me equivoque, ese día, me senti aun mas solo, mi unica familia me dio la espalda por culpa de mi tio, mi sangre, si antes creia tener un trauma y que apenas y me movia o hablaba entonces comprendi que podia dejar de hablar y moverme, si antes crei que mis deseos de muerte eran muchos ese día se quedaron cortos… fue descepcionante saber que seria la ultima vez que veria a Flor, ella se tenia que mudar, y me dijo que intento adoptarme, pero se lo negaron, fue gracias a mi tio, claro, si antes creia odiar a ese hombre que era mi tio, no sabia hasta ese día que era el verdadero odio hasta que Flor cruzo esa puerta para irse, no le rogue que se quedara un día mas, o una hora mas, o una semana, nada, no la detuve, sabia que era doloroso para ella así que solo le sonrei la abraze y le desee suerte, ella se fue"

"Después de eso… deje de comer, deje de tomar agua, me quedaba en mi cama todo el día, y como dije… es muy difícil que le presten mas atención a uno, yo pase casi desapercibido, cuando las encargadas tenian que limpiar las camas y asegurarse de que nadie durmiera, me escondia debajo de la cama y me quedaba ahí horas, con la foto de mis padres y mia, la misma que acaricie la noche que mis padres murieron, un mes mas tarde llego … llego Esteban, era el abogado de mis papas, fue a visitarme y cuando me vio, me llevo a un hospital, estaba demasiado flaco, desnutrido, con esfuerzo caminaba, me asombraba saber que recordaba como caminar muchos metros, el me saco de ahí, intento demandar ese orfanato pero lo detuve y le tuve que explicar que yo fui el culpable, heredastes la nobleza de tu padre supongo, o eso el dijo, me llevo a un hospital y ahí fue cuando conoci a Carlisle, cuando me vio me interno casi al instante, estuve ahí tan solo cinco dias con suero, siempre me visitaba Esteban y su esposa, ellos tienen tres hijos… intentaron adoptarme y tampoco pudieron, eso me lo dijo el segundo día que estuve internado, por obra de mi tio estoy casi seguro que se lo negaron…

Carlisle me dio de alta pero Esteban no estaba ahí, en realidad me asombro saber que no estaba, Carlisle me dejo ponerme mi ropa, y me pregunto que donde estaba mi papa, yo le menti y le dije que estaba en el carro, que se tuvo que quedar ahí, porque mi hermanita no podia entrar a los hospitales, porque era alergica a muchas cosas, el parecio creerme, ¿Por qué mentiria un niño sobre eso? Por la misma razon que yo, Por la unica razon que el miedo de volver al orfanato era mayor, me esperaba ya el castigo y sermones de las encargadas, yo solo queria morir y así nadie me lo facilitaria – dijo e hizo una pausa, mis lagrimas y sollozos eran cada vez mas, Edward tenia la cara con los ojos cerrados y muy apretados sus ojos, sus lagrimas salian igual que las mias, tenia su mano en mi mejilla e intentaba en vano quitar mis lagrimas en mis mejillas al igual que yo las de el– camine normal dentro del hospital fingi una sonrisa, cuando llegue a la puerta el guardia no me dejaba salir, y le dije "mi mama y mi papa me esperan en el carro" esa frase me mato, hacia meses que no decia esa palabra "mama", me dolia decirla y saber que nunca veria a mi madre, agache la cabeza para que no viera mis lagrimas, camine rápido y siguiendo con la cabeza gacha llegue a la esquina, no sabia donde me encontraba, pero tampoco me interesaba, camine, camine, y camine, supongo que solo daba vueltas, entonces me entro el peor de mis miedos, la unica razon que me haria volver a ese orfanato,..."

"La fotografia y la almohada de mi madre, era todo lo que me importaba, mi ropa y juguetes podrian quedarse, pero no mi foto y mi almohada, eso no, intente volver por donde camine, pero no pude, ni siquiera había prestado atención, estaba perdido, y era enero, hacia suficiente frio para morirme sin ropa adecuada en la calle, me meti a un callejón, al lado de un bote de basura, y llore, llore, como nunca recuerdo haber llorado mas, llore por todo, por mis padres, por la mala suerte que tenia, por tener un tio que me odiaba, una familia que me abandono, Flor se había ido, Esteban ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba, estaba perdido, mis pertenencias de mayor importancias estaban fuera de mi, me sentia mal, me sentia peor de lo que alguien puede creer, el nudo en mi garganta me quemaba y no queria gritar, silencie mis sollozos, cantando la cancion que mi mama que cantaba antes de dormir, la misma que me haba enseñado tocar al cumplir cuatro años… pero mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, como si pudiese irme aun peor, comenzo a llover, a penas leve, pero era lo suficientemente malo cuando no tienes un cambio de ropa o un techo en un callejón, así que enojado me pare de ahí y Sali de mi escondite, camine otra vez, sentia la mirada de muchos sobre mi, pero las ignore, entre a una tienda de pasteles y galletas, una mujer me vio y me dio una galleta, yo le negue con mi cabeza, no tenia con que pagarle, ella me la dio y me dijo que hacia mucho frio, la comenze a comer, y me di cuenta que tenia hambre, en menos de lo que creia me la termine, sali de ahí, segui caminando y entre en una tienda donde vendian hamburguesas y papas, era un restaurante, eso me hizo recordar a donde se suponia que yo debía haber ido cuando fue mi cumpleaños, me pregunte mentalmente si en ese lugar seria o seria aun mejor, me imagine todo, el gran cumpleaños que nunca podria olvidar y no era porque fuese el mejor, era el peor de todos mis cumpleaños, quizás el peor día de mi vida, pero no llore, entre, queria saber como hubiese sido, queria recordar el olor a hamburguesas, queria tener una mejor fuente de imaginación y un escenario en el cual imaginar a mis padres pero no paso mucho para que un señor, supuse que el que recibia me viera y notara las malas ropas que traía, supongo que sucias, mojadas y no creo que oliesen bien después de haber estado a un lado de un basurero, el señor me corrio"

"Me dijo "no aceptamos limosnero niño vete de aquí, quizás en el basurero encuentres mejor comida" lo mire de la peor manera que se me ocurrio y no me Sali, tenia un orgullo y era muy grande, debía defenderlo, el señor me miro mal y le hablo al gerente supongo, el me dijo "si no compras no entras" lo dijo como si estuviese burlandose de mi, me cruze de brazos, me sentia mucho mas mal pero no se los dejaria ver así que controle mis lagrimas, el gerente enojado me dijo "no estoy bromeando mugriento o te sales o te hecho a los perros, ve con tu madre y dile que te de de comer si eso es lo que quieres pero largate" dijo grosero, no me movi, no me heririan así, "deberian de cuidar mejor a los hijos, de seguro sus padres lo odian y por eso lo abandonaron" dijo una mesera que paso y ellos se rieron, en ese momento mi orgullo se fue por un vacio, y mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes, no solloze solo llore sin poder pararlas venian una tras otra, estaban demasiado cerca a mi realidad, y esas palabras me dolieron, me decia mentalmente que quizás ellos me odiaron y por eso me dejaron aquí…

"El que estaba recibiendo en la entrada enojado, levanto una mano y cerre mis ojos, nunca me habian golpeado y no sabia que pasaria pero no senti nada solo escuche un golpe sordo – puso una media sonrisa en su cara – abri mis ojos, preguntandome si los golpes no dolian solo se escuchaban, pero me encontre con el hombre que me había levantado la mano en el suelo y a un hombre rubio con una pose como si acabara de golpearlo, volteo a verme y lo reconoci al instante, era el doctor, Carlisle, Salí corriendo de ahí, mi mente solo me avisaba que si yo no huía de ahí ese doctor terminaría por contactar el orfanato y otra vez volveria, eso era todo lo que no deseaba en aquel momento, así que corri pero era solo un niño, con una estatura que no estaba a su favor y un hombre mas alto y con mejor estado que yo así que me alcanzo rápido, me tomo del hombro y me hizo parar, caí de rodillas al suelo, otra vez iria a ese estupido orfanato y no había manera de evitarlo, no importaba si forcejeaba o no, si era a las buenas o a las malas, terminaría por ir ahí, y aunque ese hombre quisiera adoptarme se lo negarian porque ya lo habian intentadon… en realidad había perdido la cuenta de las personas que lo intentaron, se que fueron Flor y Esteban pero hubo muchas parejas que se encariñaron conmigo y ninguna pudo, todas por culpa de mi tio, es un hombre con poder y entonces tambien lo era, no recuerdo nada, supongo que me desmaye, cuando abri los ojos estaba en una cama reconocida ya para mi – hizo una pausa

¿Volvistes al hospital? – deduje

* * *

**Espero sus commentarios n.n**


	38. Es dificil ser un niño de nuevo

**Chicas, me gustaria que para darle algo de sentimiento a este capi pusieran la siwiente cancion mientras la leen,...**

**metanse al youtube i luewo**

**.com****/watch?v=6Ziq9RNhaoE **

**en el momento en el que ponwa el *, ustedes reproduscan la cancion, si???**

* * *

- ¿Volvistes al hospital? – deduje

- No… desperte en la misma cama del orfanato, la reconoci desde el inicio, así que cerre mis ojos, había tenido la libertad ante mi y la perdi, todo por mi orgullo debía de haberme ido cuando me lo dijeron, pero mi orgullo era demasiado, me tape con mis sabanas, y aspire el aroma de mi almohada aunque ya no olia a mi mama podia imaginarme ese aroma, escuche como alguien se acercaba y me hice el dormido para escuchar "¿Cómo se llama?, pregunto Carlisle, "Edward, Edward Masen… es el hijo de los Masen" dijo una de las encargadas, "los que fueron… asesinados" volvio a decir Carlisle, "los mismos"… "Quiero adoptarlo" dijo decidido "eso han querido muchos pero por alguna razon se los niegan, nadie lo sabe", "Lo intentare", "Es su tiempo" dijo la encargada como si fuese un caso perdido, "Exactamente, quiero hablar con quien deba y lo adoptare", "Primero debe de demostrar que tiene dinero para poder mantenerlo, después si es casado o no, integrantes de su familia y a cuantos es capaz de mantener, propiedades, titulos, económicamente como se encuentra usted, estado mental de su esposa y de usted, deben de tener experiencia con niños adoptados, si es así ellos deben de mostrarse de acuerdo con un nuevo integrante, nada de mascotas, trabajo asegurado, estado de salud suyo y de su esposa, razon por la cual quiere adoptar un hijo y después si ah pasado todo eso sin ninguna falla… debe hablar con el tio del chico" dijo ella, demonios esa eran las miles de razones por la cual aun estaba en ese maldito lugar, si tenian algo era casi imposible que tuviera tres, pero Carlisle dijo "Quiero hablar con su tio tengo todo lo que se necesita" abri mis ojos de par en par y supongo que hasta ahí fue mi farsa de estar dormido, no me di cuenta que me quitaron mi sabana destapando mi cara y se pudo ver que fingia,

"Carlisle estaba con una mujer a su lado, Esme, ella me miraba con… bueno creo que conoces a Esme y te puedes hacer a la idea de su mirada cariñosa y gentil, ellos se pusieron a hablarme de todo un poco, Carlisle me dijo que el estaba en ese restaurant y me reconocio casi al instante, estaba con Emmet y Alice y claro tambien estaba ahí Esme, cerca de toda una semana estuvieron llendo al orfanato, el primer día fue ese, estuvieron hablando sobre todo conmigo sin tocar temas que me pudiesen afectar, Carlisle me hablo de lo importante que era comer y debía socializar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba con mas niños, se veian muy emocionados parecian seguros de que ellos se llevarian mi tutoria y queria contagiarme de eso pero se que una parte de mi aun estaba muy dolida, Esme me dijo que ellos habian adoptado a otros dos niños, una niña, Alice, la cual tenia casi mi edad y otro Emmet era mayor, y era el hermano biologico de ella"

"El segundo día vinieron Carlisle acompañado con un hombre, su abogado, ellos hablaron con los encargados del orfanato y después de eso Carlisle estuvo hablando conmigo, creo que era mas bien jugar, recuerdo que le preste uno de mis carros y yo use otro y comence a jugar con el mientras el soltaba preguntas que yo le respondia casi al instante, no recuerdo cuales, supongo que el sabia como hacerme hablar sin que yo me diera cuenta es fácil distraer a un niño y si lo encuentras con la guardia baja podrias hacer cualquier pregunta"

"El tercer día me visito Esme y sus dos hijos, Emmet y yo jugamos a los carros Alice solo se reia de lo que haciamos o hacia caminos con piedras, pero aun así me sentia muy cohibido con ellos, que de un día a otro comienzes a jugar con personas desconocidas y que te hagan hablar es un gran cambio, pero solo hablaba no reia- dio un suspiro – reir… creo que llevaba muchos meses sin reir, creo que la ultima vez que rei fue una mañana cuando mis papas me felicitaron y me cantaron y tocaron el piano en mi cumpleaños creo que ese fue el ultimo día que había reido hasta ese momento, incluso fingir sonrisas me dolia"

"Al cuarto día fue Esteban, me dijo que lamentaba no haber estado esos dias, me conto que salio de viaje fue algo de ultimo momento y que ya estaba mi tio al tanto, creo que hasta ese momento ellos eran los que mas tiempo llevaban haciendo tramites sin que se les diera el no como respuesta, la mayoria no llegaba al segundo día se que muchos fueron por las cientos de cosas que pedian para adoptarme mi tio exigia mucho… quizás para que yo tuviera la mejor familia, no lo se, nunca le pregunte, el caso es que si no era esa la razon era por mi historia, es difícil criar a un niño que no es nada tuyo pero mas difícil a un niño que ah pasado por todo así que técnicamente olvidaban la idea de adoptarme a mi y adoptaban a alguien mas"

***(reproduzcan la cancion)**

"El quinto día me la pase viendo la foto de mis papas una y otra vez siempre hacia eso era como una rutina, siempre me levantaba y la veia, me dormia y la veia y acariciaba, no queria olvidarlos y creia que viendolos nunca los olvidaria, ese era mi unico consuelo, solo deseaba nunca olvidarlos porque era imposible volver a abrazarlos, era imposible verlos, ver sus manos unidas o escuchar sus risas y verlos tocar, seria imposible comer la comida quemada de papa y escuchar las burlas de mi mama, ya no podia tener esas esperanzas, creo que en ese momento perdi la razon de la esperanza, eso pasa, _puedes tener una esperanza quizás la mas absurda pero es la unica que no te deja caer, es como tu burbuja, pero cuando sabemos que no hay manera que esa esperanza se cumpla caemos y nuestra burbuja se revienta dejando entrar y hacer que nos rodee la maldad y odio del mundo en el que estamos, sin esperanza no hay muchas razones, y si las hay dudo que las haiga cuando estas en el lugar en el que estaba yo_, era un niño de cinco años, era un niño que perdio a sus padres, era un niño que era odiado por su tio, era un niño que había sufrido en lugar de ser feliz, si fui feliz cinco años, senti que el tiempo en los orfanatos eran siglos de dolor y sufrimiento, era un niño que necesitaba a sus papas como a nadien mas, era un niño que no tenia manera de defenderse, era un niño que necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo saldria bien, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba a mis papas, y era lo unico que nadie me podria dar, si el dolor de un adulto es enorme al perder a sus padres, lo es aun mas el de un pequeño niño de cinco años, porque yo los tenia un día, los vi una mañana y me recibieron con un gran abrazo y la promesa de una fiesta en un restaurant, y en la noche ese mismo día, tan solo unas horas después de aquella promesa…los perdi sin siquiera sentirlos, sin despedirme de ellos, sin un ultimo beso, sin un ultimo abrazo, solo me quedo la promesa de una cena, una promesa que nadie podra cumplirme…"

"El día 3 de Diciembre a Carlisle y a Esme le aceptaron mi tutoria, mi tio llego al acuerdo de darme cada tres meses informes y Carlisle se encargaria hasta que yo tuviera una edad para comprender todo eso, ese día al ver a mi tia la abraze, lo hice como si no la hibiese visto en años, porque para mi esos meses fueron mi infierno, abrace a Jane y ella a mi, Alec igual, me olvide del odio y del rencor, me olvide de el tiempo en el que estuve en ese lugar y en el anterior, me olvide del hambre que llegue a sentir, me olvide del frio, me olvide de todo eso y abrace a mi tio, lo necesitaba, verlo era casi como ver a mi papa, y yo necesitaba a mi papa, quizás no era lo mismo, pero era lo mas cercano a eso, _es mejor recibir algo a nada_, y ese algo era para mi todo, el me regreso el abrazo incluso me cargo y me siguió abrazando, cuando me bajo le pidio permiso a Esme y Carlisle para hablar a solas conmigo, ellos aceptaron y comenze a caminar con mi tio a mi lado, era todo lo que podria desear, quizás me abrazo por lastima, quizás era por pena al ver mi mal estado fisico, quizás era por sentirse arrepentido por lo insensible que actuo, quizás solo actuo así enfrente de Carlisle y Esme, quizás queria quedarse con mas bienes de la empresa y de esa manera lo conseguiria, quizás, pero todas las opciones pasaban por mi mente"

"Pero… se detuvo y me pidio perdon, el decia que lamentaba todo, se había comportado como el peor ser del mundo, lamentaba no haberme aceptado, lamentaba haber alejado a mis primos y su esposa de mi, lamentaba nunca haberme ido a visitar, lamentaba nunca haberme llevado a visitar a mis papas al cementerio, lamentaba no haberse comportado gentil conmigo la semana que pase en su casa, lamentaba todo incluso antes de la muerte de mi padre… pero nada es tan perfecto… el me dijo que lamentaba todo pero aun así yo no me iria con el, me tendria que ir con Carlisle y su familia… pero no hubo nada, es decir no dijo ninguna promesa de volver a vernos, o que el hubiese dicho que me llamaria, o algo no dijo ninguna de esas promesas o de ese tipo de promesas, incluso me hubiese encantado una promesa que después el hubiese roto, pero no hubo nada, solo regresamos a donde me esperaba….

Me adoptaron un tres de Diciembre, y fue difícil, de un día a otro tienes que cambiar todo, tu manera de vida, tu forma de actuar, horarios, todo, simplemente era difícil volver a ser un niño de verdad, era como si ese tiempo en el orfanato me hubiese creado un ambito de vivir,… era una de las cosas mas difíciles que eh tenido que hacer, pero a los meses me acostumbre, no tardo mucho para que Rose y Jasper se unieran a la familia, sus papas murieron en un accidente y Carlisle era tio de ellos, así que el los adopto, como alguna vez dije, Rosalie y yo nos llevamos bien desde el inicio, supongo que teniamos cosas en comun, Jasper se llevo mas con Alice y Emmet, y el resto creo que tu lo sabes…

- ¿Alguna vez visitaste a tus papas? – esperaba que eso no sonara demasiado… _Cotilla, eso eres._ Tonta voz mental

- si… voy una vez al mes… queda lejos de aquí… supongo que por eso no voy mas seguido – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- ¿Qué paso con la casa?

- Esta a mi nombre, en Chicago… solo nos quedamos ahí cuando vamos… tenemos todos los muebles ahí…

- ¿tus cosas?

- Todas estan en la casa, igual que las de mis papas pero las de ellos en cajas, creo, nunca la vendi y no tengo planeado hacerlo… tengo…varias casas… supongo que regadas por todo el mundo – dijo con una sonrisa aun algo triste, luego dio un sonoro bostezo, tenia sueño, al igual que yo, mire el reloj de mesa y vi que eran las nueve el tiempo había pasado volando y no me di cuenta cuando fue que lo tenia sobre mi.

- Te llevo a tu casa – le dije como aviso y luego lo tome de la mano, empece a caminar con el a mi lado y al llegar al carro lo deje en la puerta del copiloto

- Pude haberle hablado a Alice – me dijo como si fuese algo logico

- Yo tengo el carro, recuerdas

- El carro que Jacob desearia tener – bromeo

- Lo se… es algo infantil ¿No crees?

- Supongo… ¿Qué edad tiene?

- La verdad no tengo ni idea – le dije encogiendome de hombros mientras prendia el carro y comenzaba a manejar.

* * *

commenten

las kiero mushop n.n chau


	39. Aviso, leanlo please

Hola chicas,...

no se si rekuerden ke les prometi ke haria un fic, sobre los pensamientos de Edward

bueno ya lo hice, eh subido el primer capi n.n,,, si kieren ir a mi perfil i entrar, estaria bien jejeje,...

kisas mañana subo nuevo capi jeje eske estoi haciendole cientos de modificaciones...

en fin las adoro, ustedes hacen ke yo suba dia a dia un capi jejeje

espero sewir wustandoless....

besosss


	40. Sacado de una pesadilla

**Disclaimer... Los personajes mencionados, le corresponden a Meyer, solo la historia es mia....**

_Chicas como siempre, miles de gracias n.n... a todas, todas, ustedes son mi fuente de vida n.n... no en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero, saben a lo ke me refiero n.n..._

_Este capi va dedicado a una especial lectora de Just-Cullen . Com/ fanfics_

_Anamariac_

_... jeje..._

_gracias... aqui les dejo el capi n.n...._

_**Querido… dicen que hay sueños que no tienen fin, por donde lo veas, no es una buena noticia, porque como hay cosas buenas hay malas, y si algunas te agradan cientos te enfadan….**_

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 38

**"Sacado de una Pesadilla"**

Antes de irnos de mi casa me había cambiado de ropa y puesto unos jeans, mucho mas comodo que cualquier ropa extravagante, ahora estabamos en el carro ya de camino a casa de Edward, el parecia ir en su mente como si estuviese esforzandose en pensar algo en especial, así que no lo interrumpi, ni le comente nada, quizás el solo quería un momento ara si mismo y no era yo para interrumpir sus pensamientos

- Mi mama me dio una carta, me la dio incluso antes de morir… - dijo Edward hablandome

- ¿Qué decia? – le pregunte curiosa

- nunca la lei… me la regalo un mes antes de que ella muriera, me dijo que la guardara y yo sabria cuando abrirla… fue muy raro… recuerdo que me desconcentro eso de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo me explicaba las cosas pero esa vez solo dijo eso y me dijo que recordara _siempre cuanto me quería, que las personas que te aman nunca se van, e incluso si se fueran a un lugar muy lejos siempre estan en tu mente y corazon, siempre vuelven,_ dijo que… _incluso después de morir incluso así, siempre estan ahí cerca_… no recuerdo bien sus palabras, no recordaba eso desde hace tiempo, creo que era… como si mi mente estuviese evitando darme esos recuerdos… ahora me pregunto si ella sabria que moriría pronto, no comprendo porque no evito su muerte si es que fue así – dijo con voz rota

- Quizás… quizás era inevitable evitar eso y ella lo sabia – le dije

- Pudimos habernos ido, no lo se, mi papa tenia suficiente dinero para tener la casa rodeada de vigilancia

- Quizás ya lo había previsto pero aun así… algo le decia que no lo lograria – le dije

- No lo se, no entiendo incluso entonces no lo entendi

- Dijistes que no leistes la carta… ¿tenias alguna razon en especial?

- Cuando me la dio, no la lei por la justa razon de que yo no sabia leer, cuando me adoptaron Carlisle y Esme estuve tentado a leerla, pero nunca supe si ese era el momento, no me sentia mentalmente preparado, no me siento ahora, y creo que tardare en sentirme preparado

- Lo vas a lograr, la leeras y yo te ayudare a que puedas estar preparado – le dije sin dejar de mirar la carretera

- Gracias… te amo

- EDWARD ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – le dijo Alice en cuanto abri la puerta para entrar a la casa

- Es una que esta entre la1 y las 24 horas – dijo con ironia

- ¡¿Te crees gracioso?! Yo preocupada aquí por ti y tu me dices eso, eres el hermano menos considerado del mundo, ¿!Quien te crees que eres!?

- Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Nada de payasadas jovencito, eres un desconsiderado y te burlas de mi preocupación – dijo Alice sentida

- No me estoy burlando – dijo serio y luego cambio su cara a una de burla – solo respondo tus preguntas – dijo y me comenze a reir por sus bromas

- Mira Edward, que hagas payasadas para seducir a Bella y tenerla mas enamorada de ti me esta comenzando a fastidiar, creeme nunca se aburrira de ti – dijo Alice haciendome sonrojar, al igual que a Edward

- Es bueno saberlo… pero nunca esta de mas asegurarme – dijo y me rei aun mas, al grado de que Edward me sostuviera, yo estaba en el medio de los dos, con Edward abrazandome y Alice mirandonos feo

- ¡JASPER!! – grito Alice y después de unos segundos aparecio Jasper seguido de Rose, Emmet y Kate

- Mande

- ¡Sujetame bien si no quieres que mate a tu hermano! – dijo Alice actuando como si fuera aventarsenos encima, yo di un paso atrás, haciendo que Edward tambien.

- ¿Qué le hicistes? – pregunto Emmet sonriendo supuse que por la escena

- Yo no hice nada solo que Alice no soporta que le den respuestas – dijo Edward, haciendome reir mas y el mismo Edward tambien

- ¡Mira cretino, que se hace llamar hermano mio una broma mas y te las veras conmigo! – le grito Alice

- Alice, Alice, Edward solo bromea – dijo Jasper riendose haciendo que Alice le diera un codazo, supuse que eso le dolio

- Nada de Alice, Alice – dijo imitando la voz de Jass

- Edward pidele perdon – dijo Kate riendo

- Alice, querida hermana…. Lamento haberme portado así… - dijo con voz solemne y de arrepentimiento - prometo que cuando me preguntes quien me creo… dire que un payaso en lugar de mi nombre – dijo riendose al final de su "Disculpa", eso hizo reirnos a todos, incluso a Alice

- No vuelvas a llegar a estas horas – dijo Alice seria

- Ok, ok… prometo quedarme a la proxima afuera en el jardin y entrar hasta el amanecer – dijo Edward bromeando

- O con Bella, eh, eh – dijo Emmet con voz de "ya sabes a lo que me refiero" y sus cejas alzandose seguidamente no ayudaban a que volviera mi cara a su normalidad

- Cierra la boca – dijo frustrado Edward – Alice… ¿y mis papas?

- MIS papas salieron con Nuestros tios – dijo Alice

- Ok… ¿Hay comida? – dijo Edward con voz avergonzada

- Solo piensas o en comida, o en musica o en Bella – dijo dramáticamente Rosalie – eres algo fácil de leer… si alguien quiere raptarte no sera difícil encontrarte – dijo con mayor suspenso

- Lo que digas… Bella… vamos a comer – dijo Edward moviendome, comenze a caminar con el a mi lado, hasta llegar a la cocina, ya que el me guio hasta ahí.

- Hola hermoso primito – dijo Irina que estaba sentada comiendo

- Hola – dijo Edward con su cara en mi cuello luego me dijo en el cuello algo para que solo yo escuchara – porfavor, por favor… me sirves algo de comer – dijo Edward dandome besos pequeños en mi cuello y oreja

- Ok… - dije dejandolo frente a una silla que estaba en la barra de la cocina

- Oyes te conseguistes una novia con todo incluido – dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi, pero no voltee a ver ya que estaba ocupada haciendo la comida

- Creo que si… - se hizo un incomodo silencio

- Chicos yo voy a ver una película o a ayudar en algo a Rosalie y Alice – dijo Irina, supuse que se había retirado

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo la misma voz

- Bella… me sorprende que vinieras – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- Bueno… es que… ella me invito… aun sigue algo herida por lo que le dijistes por telefono… no te culpo… pero yo tuve mas la culpa que ella, no debistes desquitarte así… fue… olvidalo – dijo debo admitirlo, me sentia incomoda en esta conversación, apague la estufa donde estaba haciendo los huevos y los servi en un plato

- Edward voy… a salir a tomar algo de aire… toma tu comida… son huevos – dije mirando a Edward

- ¿no quieres quedarte aquí? – dijo y en sus ojos vi la suplica, pero si el queria hablar con este tipo, el cual acababa de ver, y era musculoso y su piel blanca, cabello, negro, bueno, debía admitirlo estaba guapo… pero no mas que mi novio

- yo… este… si – dije al ver que quizás nada me sacaria de este silencio incomodo

- Bueno Edward… ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Estoy bien - dijo con una sonrisa

- Eso lo veo con mis ojos y creeme que se nota… pero no es el caso… lo que quiero decir… es que… mmm… - el chico me dedico una mirada dandome a entender que queria privacidad, por lo cual tome la mano fuertemente de Edward para llamar su atención

- Edward… voy a llamar a mi papa y avisarle que me quedare un rato mas aquí – le dije y me Sali de ahí sin esperar ningun comentario de su parte, quizás esa seria la mejor opcion, al salir me dirigi a la sala donde estaba el telefono

- Hola Bella… ¿Tendremos una noche de chicas te nos unes? – me pregunto con carita de niña buena Kate, ¿Cómo podria negarle a esa carita? _Eres demasiado fácil de conseguir,_ algun día debere callar a mi mente tonta

- Debo avisarle a mi papa primero – le dije encogiendome de hombros, dejando en claro que la ultima palabra la tendria mi padre no yo.

- Ok – tome el telefono y marque el numero de su celular

- _Bueno – _dijo la voz de Charlie, gracias a dios lo traía consigo

- Hola papa… soy Bella…estoy en casa de Edward… oyes las chicas tendran una noche de chicas… ¿puedo quedarme? – le pregunte dudando

- _Claro, que bueno que llamas, la patrulla no quiso avanzar, Jacob esta intentando arreglarla, así que puedes quedarte, nos vemos hija, o a proposito llamale a tu madre, esta preocupada por que llevas dias sin llamarla _ – dijo y colgó, marque el numero de mi mama quizás con suerte contestaba

- _Hola_…

- Hola mama soy yo, Bella… ¿Cómo estas?

- _Oh, hermosa, que bueno que me llamas, me estaba preocupando al no saber de ti, no sabes cuanto te extraño, debes contarme ¿Qué tal la escuela?_ – dijo mi madre emocionada por saber todo

- Es… esta muy bien la escuela… - dije 

- _¿no me piensas contar nada mas? _– dijo inquisitivamente

- ¿Mi papa ya te lo conto, no es así? – dije algo frustrada, ese hombre es mas cotilla que una anciana, _oh, ya veo de donde lo heredastes_

- _Claro que si, ya que al parecer tu ni me llamas, ni me envias mensajes, ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de decirme esa genial noticia? – _dijo algo resentida

- Se me ah olvidado llamarte – admiti

- _¿Se te olvida llamarme?_ – otra vez su voz resentida

- Lo lamento eh estado ocupada, saliendo, mmm… ya sabes – dije rogando para que dejara el tema de Edward a un lado

- _Oh… pero no me haz dicho nada, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es guapo?, ¿Viene de buena familia?, ¿Tiene buenas calificaciones?, ¿quizás un lindo carro?,¿Estan usando proteccion?... _– oh, es momento de interrumpirla

- Mama para, para, relajate quieres, no, para nada, a penas estamos comenzando y… no es decir mama, se supone que digas que debo esperar hasta ser mayor de edad minimo, no eso – la regañe

- _¿Para que hacernos tontas si sabemos que no llegaras virgen a los dieciocho?_

- ¡Mama! – dije para que se callara

- _Esta bien, esta bien, Pero dime, ¿Cómo es? _– me sentia incomoda hablando así que me fui caminando a la puerta y Sali para poder hablar sin avergonzarme de que alguien me escuchara

- Es… es_ su familia?_

- Son geniales, sus papas son muy amables y tiernos conmigo, sus hermanos son unos bromistas de primera y sus hermanas aman la moda y esas cosas, me han hecho sufrir con pasarelas, pero lo vale…

- _¿Solo eso?... tienes que tener mas cosas, quiero saber mas de el, ¿Cómo es fisicamente?_

- Es… hermoso… tiene unos ojos encantadores y profundos son de un maravilloso verde esmeralda, es de tez blanca, su cabello es… perfecto, desgreñado y cobrizo, es encantador… debes conocerlo – le dije sonriendo al telefono por mi descripción que no hacia justicia al chico que afortunadamente era mi novio.

- _Suena un gran chico… tu papa me conto… sobre… bueno… su… tu ya sabes…_

- Oh eso… no me interesa… podria ser sordo, mudo y ciego y seguiria siendo el chico que yo am… - me calle ante mi confesion a mi madre, demonios, esto si que era vergonzoso

- _Oh… que linda y dulce te escuchas, tu primer novio ¿Quién lo diría?, me alegro que seas feliz cariño, espero que… que usen proteccion no me gustaria ser abuela tan temprano –_

- Mama, por favor calla – le pedi

- _Ok… bueno cariño tengo que irme… te quiero, besos_

- Igual mama, te extraño

- _Adios, buenas noches_ – y luego me colgo, entre a la casa para dejar el telefono y me encontre con Kate viendo aun la tele, deje el telefono en su lugar, luego recorde que debía avisarle sobre la respuesta de mi papa

- Dijo que si – le dije a Kate

- Eso es asombroso... ¿Dónde dejastes a mi hermoso primo? – dijo mirandome seria

- Lo deje comiendo

- Ese chico no aprende – dijo negando con la cabeza, me sente en el sillon para ganar tiempo y darle mas a Edward privacidad…

Quizás ya había pasado un tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera ir otra vez a la cocina donde deje a mi novio con un chico que al parecer no fui presentada como se debe.

- Voy a ir a ver si necesita algo Edward – le dije a Kate, que al parecer no despegaba su vista de la entretenida película, solo me hizo señas con la mano, y me fui, al entrar en la cocina me encontre con…. Exactamente, nadie, exacto, no había nadie, ni siquiera Edward o el chico con el que lo deje hablando, Sali confundida de ahí para buscarlo, quizás yo tambien me había metido mucho en la película que estaba viendo con Kate mientras esperaba a Edward – Irina, hola, haz visto a Edward – le dije cuando la vi bajando las escaleras

- Los acabo de ver estaban en el cuarto de Edward hiban entrando, a proposito, Alice y Rose me dijeron que fueron con Jasper y Emmet a comprar bebidas y golosinas para la noche – me aviso, yo solo asenti y subi las escaleras discretamente, pase por el pasillo que me llevaba al cuarto de Edward para darle la gran noticia de que me quedaria a dormir, mi felicidad no podria estar mas en las nubes, _nadie tendria su felicidad por los suelos si se trata de Edward, _lo eh dicho una vez y lo dire otra mas odio esta maldita voz.

Al llegar al cuarto de Edward abri la puerta silenciosamente para darle una sorpresa, pero me quede con medio cuerpo fuera cuando vi que no estaba solo, estaba con una chica hablando pense en salir mejor pero la curiosidad me ganaba, la curiosidad no mata a nadie… o si…

- Edward… yo lo lamento, lamento lo que paso, yo… no es justo lo que te hice, en verdad lo siento – dijo la chica, no la reconoci, ni su voz ni nada, ella estaba volteando dandome la espalda, un punto a mi favor, podia distinguir su cabello rubio

- No te preocupes… yo tambien te debo una disculpa, no debi decirte lo que te dije por telefono cuando te llame la penultima vez, fue poco caballeroso de mi parte, no debi ser tan grosero como lo fui, lo lamento, ¿Podrias perdonarme? – dijo Edward con voz sincera y cariñosa, eso me hizo sentir un apretón en mi estomago

- Claro que si Edward, tu perdoname a mi, por no haber sido sincera desde el inicio pero creia que si no te decia la verdad, resultarias menos herido y paso lo contrario, perdoname… - dijo y se dieron un abrazo, ok, debo admitirlo solo queria una explicación a todo esto, mi cabeza estaba intentando unir cabos y no llegaba a nada

- MJM – dije haciendo sonar mi garganta para llamar su atención, la chica solto a Edward y se dio media vuelta, cuando me miro, la reconoci al instante

Quizás nunca la había visto personalmente a la cara, o por alguna foto, o video o algo

Yo nunca la vi en ninguna de esas cosas, pero la recordaba a la perfeccion,

La recordaba como no recordaba a ninguna otra,

La recordaba como si la hubiese visto cientos de veces,

La recordaba y mi corazon no me podria negar que le dolia verla a ella, a la misma chica,

Era la misma chica de mi sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla…

muy lindo, tierno, caballeroso, es un chico unico y especial, sinceramente dudo encontrarme a alguien como el, tiene un carácter… algo unico, es muy bromista… - dije con un suspiro

- _¿Y_

* * *

Quien sera???? n.n...

espero que les haya wustado estare esperando sus comments...

soy fiel a mis chicas, tanto **just-cullen . com/ fanfics** como **fanfiction . net, **

tanto que subo el capi al mismo tiempo, de ahora en adelante claro, ya que las chicas de fanfiction, iban mas retrasadas jeje.. pero fiel desde ahora n.n...

las amooo espero never desepcionarlas


	41. Rechazoo

**n.n como siempre chicas, ustedes son mi inspiracion para subir n.n.... gracias a sus commentarios se los agradezco de corazon... este capi va dedicado a las shikas ke commentaron en el capi anterior las amo,....**

* * *

Capitulo 39... REchazo---

POV EDWARD

- Edward… yo lo lamento, lamento lo que paso, yo… no es justo lo que te hice, en verdad lo siento – dijo ella hablando con sinceridad y dolor en su voz, yo no queria que se sintiese mal, al final ella había ayudado en todo en un momento para que yo volviese a ser el chico que debía ser cuando tenia quince años

- No te preocupes… yo tambien te debo una disculpa, no debi decirte lo que te dije por telefono cuando te llame la penultima vez, fue poco caballeroso de mi parte, no debi ser tan grosero como lo fui, lo lamento, ¿Podrias perdonarme? – dije recordando la ultima llamada, sin contar la vez que la tuve que llamar por el idiota de mi hermano.

FLASH BACK

POV Narradora,( jeje, por fin yo wi wi)

Llevaba meses, Edward sin saber de ella, meses, sentia un rencor total así la persona de su exnovia, y no era simple arrogancia o por el hecho de que ella hubiese terminado con el, Edward se sentia peor si eso era posible, ya que hacia tan solo unos tres dias Jasper le explico que ella estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, o el mejor amigo hasta ese momento de Edward, el se sentia la persona mas estupida e imbecil de la faz de la tierra, su amigo, bufo Edward, su amigo quien lo había escuchado quejarse y decirle lo mal que se sentia después de que Tanya lo dejo, su amigo quien le dijo que en algun momento el encontraria a alguien especial para el y tendria una conexión mas fuerte, ese amigo, ese mismo amigo que hace años jugaba con Edward y reian juntos sobre cualquier tema, ese amigo, ahora se encontraba saliendo como novio de Tanya, y de seguro pensaba Edward, que ellos se estarian burlando si es que no lo habían hecho ya de lo estupido que era Edward y deprimente que se escuchaba, molesto Edward tomo el telefono y marco el numero que necesitaba, no tardo mucho para que alguien contestara

- Hola… ¿Quién es? – la voz de Tanya hizo que la ira de Edward fuese mayor

- Edward… ¿Me recuerdas? – dijo ironico

- Hola… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tanya imaginandose o esperandose las palabras de Edward diciendole que quizás podria haber algo mas entre ellos si se daban tiempo, como ya lo había hecho mas de dos veces por telefono, pero ella no podia, estaba enamorada de Demetri y había decidido no herir a Edward mas, se senti ella ya culpable del dolor que pasaba Edward en esos momenos, pero le había sido imposible no sentir algo por Demetri, ella no busco enamorarse de el, simplemente las cosas se dieron y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, se había ido por que se sentia la peor persona, ella sabia del dolor que Edward ya tenia, y no merecia mas, pero se odiaba así misma por haberse enamorado del mejor maigo de su novio en ese entonces, se fue y después de un mes la busco Demetri, las cosas se dieron entre ellos tan faciles y sencillas pero el sentimiento de culpa no disminuia para ninguno de los dos.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Y te atrevez a preguntarme que pasa, pues pasa que eres una vil hipócrita, eres una falsedad de persona, eres cruel y eres un ser vil y malo, eres una simple mentirosa, te detesto, no puedo creer que yo haya salido contigo, cuando somos tan diferentes, eres una cinica superficial, te detesto y aborresco, ¿Me diras que soy un idiota al decirte todo esto? Pero no creo que seas tan poco ser para negarme que me mentistes y estas saliendo con mi mejor amigo o con quien fue mi mejor amigo, haz caido lo suficientemente bajo Tanya para tu propio bien, no se porque rayos te di mi confianza cuando tu solo la aventastes a la ventana, te odio y no quiero en mi vida volver a toparme con alguien como tu porque eso entonces seria demasiada mala suerte tratandose incluso de mi – dijo Edward molesto, quizas se estaba pasando, una parte de el le decia que eso era incorrecto pero era una parte en comparación a todo el odio que sentia en contra de Tanya en esos momentos, o quizás no odio, pero se sentia el ser mas miserable y estupido, era un adolescente que había dado una confianza a alguien y termino por lastimarlo mas de lo que alguien lo llego a lastimar, en la otra linea Tanya estaba llorando por las palabras de Edward, se sentia dolida, ella nunca se lo dijo porque creia que así no lo lastimaba como terminaría haciendolo, mas sin embargo se había equivocado, ella tampoco se quedo callada y le contesto molesta sin reflexionar sus palabras

- Pues que bueno que hayas reflexionado sobre todo, porque espero que nunca te topes con alguien tan ciego como yo que termine por salir con alguien tan miserable y estupido cobarde como tu – después ambos colgaron, enojados, con rabia y sin reflexionar sus palabras solo llenandose de ira contra el otro.

END FLASH BACK

POV EDWARD

- Claro que si Edward, tu perdoname a mi, por no haber sido sincera desde el inicio pero creia que si no te decia la verdad, resultarias menos herido y paso lo contrario, perdoname… - dijo, ok, quizás me había pasado cuando le llame, quizás me comporte como el ser menos caballeroso del mundo pero era solo un adolescente y queria vengarme del dolor que me ocacionaba Tanya, sin hablarlo nunca con ella, la abrace en señal de que yo tambien lo sentia y demasiado, ella correspondio a mi abrazo

- MJM – un sonoro aclaración de garganta hizo que nos soltaramos de nuestro abraso, como deseo en estos momentos poder ver… se hizo un silencio incomodo, ¿Es que acaso Tanya no podia decirme quien era?

- Lo lamento, los dejo solos… un gusto yo soy Tanya – dijo Tanya un poco mas alejada de mi, supuse que fue a darle la mano a quien haya entrado, entonces mi mente se aclaro, en verdad que andaba algo lento, la unica persona que Tanya no conocia en esta casa era Bella, mi novia.

- Bella – dijo ella con voz… ¿Rota?, eso me confundio

- Los dejo solos – dijo Tanya

- Hola amor… - dije esperando su abraso o algo de su parte

- Hola Edward – dijo fria, ¿Qué hice esta vez?

- Te estuve esperando y nunca volvistes… Demetri y yo no tuvimos una gran platica, no se porque te fuiste – dije para sacar platica…

- Lo siento…. Llame a mis papas… este… y me entretuve en la película… pero supongo que si tuvistes una gran platica conmovedora con Tanya – dijo enojada y… ¿Esos eran celos?

- No sabria clasificarlo – admiti, OK aun estoy esperando su abraso o su mano sobre la mia, es acaso eso mucho pedir ¿o que?

- Voy a ir a ver una película con Kate… tus hermanos salieron – dijo, comenze a caminar hacia la salida donde quizás ella estuviese

- ¿Bella? – la llame esperando algo de su parte como su mano o algo, pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Estas aun ahí? – dije al aire, como un completo idiota, así me sentia, me intente regresar al sofa, si ella queria estar sola la dejaria sola, pero con mi estupida suerte y ceguera me tropecé con algo y me caí, pero puse antes mis manos para evitar golpearme, aun así el golpe me dolio y demasiado, sentia un horrible dolor en mi rodilla de seguro me pegue con algo, me intente levantar pero me fue casi imposible por el dolor, demonios, a veces en verdad odio ser ciego.

POV BELLA

- Voy a ir a ver una película con Kate… tus hermanos salieron – le avise sin esperar respuesta de su parte me Sali de ahí quizás necesitaba pensar todo, mis malditos… celos me estaban matando, y era imposible no hacerlo cuando veo a la misma chica de mi pesadilla y no solo eso, me entero que ella es Tanya, la ex novia de mi novio, quien es toda una super modelo…. Cuando llegue a las escaleras me di cuenta de mi estupida escenita que había dado, demonios, a veces en verdad odiaba mis estupidos celos, se supone que yo tenia confianza en Edward, y el en mi, ¿Entonces porque seguia con mis celos?, el me ama y ahora me encuentro aquí sospechando de el, como una idiota desconfiada, arr… me di media vuelta y comenze a caminar de regreso a la habitación de Edward, al llegar a su cuarto me encontre con el, en el suelo mirando simplemente hacia el techo, acostado en el suelo, me arrodille y comenze a gatear a su lado, lo abrace quedandome con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el, intentando no aplastarlo, el comenzo a acariciar mi cabello mientras yo jugaba con su camisa y recorria su pecho con mis dedos

- A veces odio de verdad ser ciego… - beso mi cabello – quisiera poder levantarme y estar seguro que no me tropezare o que ire por un buen camino, pero es simplemente imposible – dijo en mi frente

- ¿a que va eso? – dije besando su cuello

- No estoy en el suelo por gusto – dijo sonriendo, oh, y yo creyendo que el estaba pensando en este frio piso o algo así

- Oh… ¿te lastimastes? – dije entendiendo que quizás se cayo

- Solo me duele la rodilla nada del otro mundo

- Oh… - me pare del suelo y cerre la puerta con seguro para darnos privacidad, luego le tome la mano de Edward y lo ayude a que se pusiera de pie.

- Gracias… - dijo besandome simplemente con un beso de piquito – no sabes (Beso de piquito)… lo mucho (Beso de P.) que me harias (Beso de P.) falta si tu no (Beso de P.) estuvieras conmigo (Beso de p.) – dijo dandome un beso mas largo y duradero

- Gracias a ti (Beso) por estar conmigo – lo bese con una delicadeza y suavidad que incluso parecia demasiado lenta para nuestras bocas y lenguas, su lengua entro en mi boca y sentí mas deseo de besarlo, mas si eso era posible, lo bese como si de eso dependiera nuestras vidas luego comenzamos a caminar hasta que mis piernas tocaron el sofa de Edward, este me tiro ahí y siguió besandome como un desenfrenado adicto a las drogas, eso no me importaria si se trata de Edward, lo jale conmigo y se tiro sobre mi intentando en vano no aplastarme pero aun así eso era lo que menos me interesaba, lo comenze a besar con mas urgencia que la anterior y le comenze a desabrochar el primero de los botones de su camisa, segui besandolo como toda una adicta y desabroche el segundo boton de su camisa, queria todo con Edward, incluso esto y que mejor momento que cuando ambos estamos totalmente adictos al otro.

- ¿Bella…? – dijo Edward separandose de mi de repente, oh dios mio, nunca en mi vida senti mas vergüenza de la que sentia ahora, yo aquí en casa de Edward intentando… y lo peor de todo es que el… simplemente detuvo mis intentos de seduccion.

- Yo… este… mmm… lo… lo siento… yo… mmm… creo que…. Vallamos a ver una película – dije con voz estupidamente rota, claro, eh aquí otro sentimiento que me sale, al sentir el "Rechazo", el me nego con la cabeza con una mueca en su cara, demonios ahora si que me sentia mal, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos – lo lamento, prometo nunca, nunca, nunca, volver a intentar algo así mas alla de besos, perdoname, no te enojes conmigo, lo lamento, prometo no hacer nada que tu no quieras, lo juro, pero no te enojes conmigo, perdon – dije llorando mas, me sentia como el peor ser del mundo después de sentir un rechazo de mi novio

- ¡Hey Bella!, no digas eso, no es por eso… - dijo abrazandome, yo tome su camisa y le abroche los botones otra vez - es que… tu mereces algo mejor que… no es justo que… yo no creo ser… - dio un suspiro y nego con su cabeza muchas veces intentando aclararse las ideas – yo creo… que… no soy bueno diciendo estas cosas Bella, pero creo que… no tendra sentido si te digo que quiero lo mejor para ti – iba a discutirle eso pero su mano llego a mi boca evitando que yo hablara – porque yo no quiero que estes con alguien mas que no sea yo, así que no te dire eso, mas… no creo que… tu… - volvio a suspirar negando con la cabeza, yo con mi mano entrelace mis dedos con los de la mano que el tenia en mi boca y le di un beso en esta, en señal de que no hablaria – solo creo que…… tu mereces algo mejor, que alguien que te haga el amor a ciegas, mereces mas que eso… solo… dame tiempo Bella… no creo estar aun… preparado para eso – dijo rojo

- ¿Qué pasara si por alguna mala jugada del destino no pudieras operarte? – le dije era lo mas logico que se me ocurria

- Si eso pasara… entonces,…yo tendre que acceder a los deseos de ambos – dijo con una sonrisa picara, yo me rei – pero solo en ese caso… no me hagas mas difíciles las cosas – dijo rogando

- Edward… - dije seria por la idea que acaba de pasarme por la mente, quizás era un golpe bajo para ambos pero era una probabilidad – es una operación riesgosa… ¿Qué pasara si quedas paralitico? O… ¿otro sentido tuyo falla? Eso no me importaria pero… ¿Qué… ¿Qué pasara si mueres? – dije sintiendome mal por mi propia negatividad, el puso una mueca de dolor en su cara, sabiendo que era una probabilidad.

- No pensemos en eso… - lo interrumpi

- ¿Cómo no pensar en eso, si desde que se que te haras esa operación o eso espero, no puedo dejar de pensar en la probabilidad que existe, tengo miedo, no te imaginas cuanto, pero yo te apoyo… solamente… solo… es una pequeña cosita que te pido a cambio de la ansiedad que sentire en esa operación…

- Siempre crei que hacer el amor a alguien era por amor, no por… ansiedad – dijo algo molesto

- Solamente te pido eso te estoy dando una simple cosa sin sentido… - me interrumpio, otra vez

- Tu virginidad no es algo simple Bella, no quiero quitarte eso y luego te arrepientas cuando te des cuenta que solo fue un momento de pasion rebelde provocada por nuestras hormonas, entonces si me sentiria como una basura

- Mis hormonas estan controladas y no es un momento de pasion rebelde es solo un momento mas de amor hacia ti – le dije CASI GRITANDOLE estaba molesta

- Esta bien, digamos que estan nuestras hormonas controladas… llevamos solo una semana y dias conociendonos, en diez años te arrepentiras de haber hecho el amor conmigo cuando a penas y me conocias

- En diez años espero seguir estando a tu lado, como algo mas tuyo, parte de ti y tu de mi, no tomandote como un desconocido… ¿O es que tu te arrepientes de salir con una completa desconocida?

- No eres una desconocida para mi – dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- Entonces no digas que tu lo eres para mi – dije dandole un beso, no cerre mis ojos y me di cuenta que Edward tampoco lo estaba haciendo, supuse que para no caer en mi red, el intento safarze sabiendo lo que yo queria hacer pero no se lo deje fácil ya que tome sus manos con una mia, la cual aunque no tenia fuerza, sabia yo bien que Edward no me quitaria por miedo a lastimarme, el logro quitar una mano de mi agarre y con eso supe que me quitaria y se volveria a molestar conmigo, solte su mano que aun estaba con la mia, no tenia sentido hacer algo a la fuerza y menos algo tan importante, Edward llevo sus manos a mi cintura, supuse que para alejarme de el, lo deje de besar sintiendome herida ya, es que acaso no entendia nunca las negativas de Edward, al parecer no, pero lo que hizo me sorprendio mucho mas de lo que creia, Edward comenzo a besarme como yo hace unos momentos lo besaba, me besaba con urgencia y pasion, sobran las palabras creo, yo a los segundos comenze a seguir la misma pasion y urgencia que el tenia, enrede mi mano derecha en su cabello y la otra jugando en su pecho, el no se quedo atrás una vez que yo puse mis manos en su pecho Edward abandono mi cintura y comenzo a subir sus manos a mi estomago jugando con la blusa, en pocos segundos dejo la blusa fuera del juego y metio sus manos debajo de esta, comenzo a hacer circulos y figuras con su dedo en mi piel y después dejo de besarme, y bajo su cabeza a mi cuello donde empezo a besarlo y soltar suspiros de aire haciendo que me estremeciera y de mi boca se escucharan mis gemidos, este chico quiere volverme loca, muy bien a este juego pueden jugar dos, deje de jugar y remarcar su pecho y desabroche un boton de su camisa con mis dedos temblorosos, lo consegui y baje por el segundo, una ves conseguido mis dos objetivos iba por mi tercer boton cuando sus manos me detuvieron

- Dije que quiero tiempo Bella – dijo con voz ronca – no me hagas esto así de difícil – una vez dicho eso se paro y me dio su mano.

* * *

N.n

wi wi

ke pasara ta ta ta tan... n.n

dejen sus commentss. n.n


	42. Malos momentos

**Hola chicas miles de gracias por commentarme n.n... **

**este kiero invitarlas a ke lean mi fic y voten jejjejee**

**_"EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE" _**

estoy participando en el concurso

"The Sadness Story Contest"

espero ke entren pleaseee

capi dedicado a..... Nikkie, sin ti hubiese matado a Edward a wolpes jajaja, gracias por evitar ke lo hiciese,... entenderan cuando lean el capi x.x....

las kiero

Por favor, lean mi fic, EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE i no usen maquillaje al hacerlo....

* * *

CAPITULO… 42

POV NARRADORA, jeje yop…

Edward tenia en un segundo todo claro, sin dudas y estaba seguro de su decisión, tenia varios puntos a su favor, pero ella, su novia, la chica que amaba, Bella, tuvo un punto a su favor que hizo que su decisión flanqueara, ¿Y como negársele a la persona que amaba?, el era débil en este sentido, y aunque lo intentase sabia que seria difícil, se dejo llevar por un momento por el amor que sentia a ella, la pasion que su cuerpo le exigia a gritos, se dejo llevar queriendo lo mismo que Bella, pero el sabia que quería algo mas que todo eso así, al recordarlo intento guardar su compostura, lo intento para lograr conseguir lo que el quería y sobre todo cuidar a su novia, no era un imbecil Edward, sabia como quedaba una chica embarazada y que sin proteccion había mas posibilidades, proteccion que el no tenia, ¿Cómo se suponia que debía pasarle aquello por la mente? Aun así, aunque parecia que el no lograria guardar y regresar a su anterior postura debía intentarlo, el quería que su primera vez, fuese… diferente, solo eso, quería mas allá de eso, quería que Bella se sintiese en verdad amada sin el sentido estricto de la palabra, el quería decirle cientos de frases como "Eres hermosa", "No puedo creer que exista un ser tan perfecto", el quería decirle esas cosas, pero en su caso serian palabras sin sentido alguno, quizás esos pensamientos sonasen demasiado superficiales, el lo sabia, pero no le importaba era un deseo que quería intentar conseguir.

Pero Bella, no pensaba igual, es decir, ella quería eso ya en ese momento, mientras que Edward… desafortunadamente le estaba complicando las cosas, tenia suerte de que la llave tuviese el seguro, porque hubiese sido vergonzoso que alguien entrase sin tocar y los viese en alguna pose comprometedora, aunque aun así ella sabia que eso solo seria un mal momento, solo uno y si pasaba algo mas… entonces seria un mal momento de un segundo sin importancia, pero las cosas no se dieron como deseaba, creía tener el control y de repente lo perdió sin haberlo previsto, lo perdió tan rápido como llego.

- Dije que quiero tiempo Bella – dijo Edward con voz ronca, aunque por su mente solo pasaban los sentimientos de las caricias y besos de Isabela, el quería volver a sentirse así, pero debía controlarse, el tenia un deseo y pensaba intentar conseguirlo – no me hagas esto así de difícil – dijo rogando por que ella no se le aventara y comenzara a besarlo como lo había hecho, Bella por su parte estaba enojada, no comprendía como había tenido todo y lo perdió, su novio era un aguafiestas, un aburrido y al mismo tiempo la estaba volviendo loca...

- ¿Cuánto necesitas? – dijo ella desesperada, si quería una hora quizás seria poco, un día quizás, una semana se imaginaba, a lo mejor un mes, eso era algo significativamente y entonces quizás Edward no podría quejarse de que no se conocieran…

- Hasta que me opere – dijo decidido, ella abrió la boca para gritarle, y decirle que eso no era algo que el podía decidir solo, pero la cerro y pregunto lo mas tranquila que pudo

- ¿Por qué? – Edward sonrio triunfante, por su mente había pasado una cosa que sabia que Bella no podria competir ante eso.

- Quiero… deseo… me gustaria que cuando tu y yo tengamos relaciones… yo pueda verte – dijo con su piel de un rojo escarlata, el cual Bella no quedaba nada atrasada.

- ¿Yo que gano esperando? – dijo molesta

- yo… bueno… tu, este… yo… quizás… pensaba que… yo crei que tu… esperaba que entendieras que… la verdad es que yo… tu… mmm… no se – dijo dandose por vencido, ya que eso lo dejo sin respuesta, ¿Qué gana ella?, se preguntaba mentalmente y aunque su mente le decia varias frases todas le sonaban absurdas y sin sentido.

- Lo haremos a tu manera – dijo Bella dandose por vencida, no iba a forzarlo a algo que no quería, aparte si el quería esperar a poder ver y ese era su deseo ella intentaria cumplir.

POV EDWARD

- yo… bueno… tu, este… yo… quizás… pensaba que… yo crei que tu… esperaba que entendieras que… la verdad es que yo… tu… mmm… no se – ¿es que acaso que no puedo formar una frase entendible, al menos para mi?, y ¿Qué le diría?, "_Ganas mucho" o "Creo que si sientes pasion y lujuria por mi… te podrias imaginar" o "Soy demasiado bueno así que conformate" _CALLATE, odio esa maldita voz, creo que necesito ayuda cuando la escucho.

- Lo haremos a tu manera – dijo Bella sorprendiendome, es decir, no esperaba que aceptara, quizás lo había usado como ultimo recurso aquello, pero simplemente me sorprendia que ella hubiese aceptado, conocia bien a mi Bella, para saber que era un poco demasiado terca, y quizás obstinada

- ¿Hablas en serio? – le dije dudando

- si, quiero si es posible, intentar cumplir, tus deseos,…. Incluso morbosos – dijo, asiéndome sonrojar, senti la mano de Bella en mi mejilla y luego sus labios en esta – hay que bajar… Alice, no tarda en llegar, … - dijo… dudando

- No suena mal estar un rato solos – le dije en mi tonto intento de voz seductora, ella solo rio y me jalo de la mano, supuse que para salir de mi habitación

- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunte algo fastidiado por la simple idea de tenerla lejos de mi

- mmm… en realidad Kate me invito a quedarme a su pijamada… ¿no te molesta o si? – pregunto Bella algo… ¿herida? Creo que así sonaba su voz, me era últimamente algo difícil lograr diferenciar los sentimientos que utilizaba, casi siempre fui bueno en eso, quizás era ese mi sexto sentido, nunca había sido bueno desarrollando en exageres mis otros sentidos y este era muy bueno – mmm… le puedo decir a Kate, que mejor me voy – dijo Bella con voz dolida incluso rota, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no le respondi

- Oh, no para nada, lo siento, me distraje, no me molesta en que te quedes aquí – le dije sonriendo

- ok… ven vamos a ver si tus hermanos ya llegaron – me dijo y me jalo de la mano, comenze a caminar con ella tomandome de la mano – cuidado las escaleras – me advirtió, la obedeci, caminamos un rato mas hasta que volvi a hablar

POV BELLA

- Vallamos a buscar a mis hermanos – dijo Edward, le sonrei y tome su mano para ponerme a caminar, los buscamos en la cocina, en la sala, en el recibidor, el comedor, el pasillo, no encontramos a nadie

- ¿Dónde estaran? – le pregunte

- mmm… no lo se, quizás en el jardin – me dijo, fui a la puerta que abria la salida al jardin y ahí estaban varias colchonetas, creo que planeaban dormir afuera

- Oh… Bella, Edward vengan acá, estamos viendo la gran revancha – grito Irina

- ¿Revancha? – pregunte, Edward se rio negando con la cabeza

- Creo que Alice ya llego – dijo Edward, eso fue todo lo que dijo, comenze a caminar a donde estaba Irina y frente a nosotros estaba Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y Kate, aventandose tierra y agua, lo que daba igual a lodo, estaban empapadas de manchas negras, supuse que era el lodo, gracias a la poca luz que había logre identificar eso, y que Emmet estaba grabando con una camara, se giro para recibirnos con la camara grabandonos

- Apaga eso Emmet – le dije

- No, Edward, Bella sonrian – dijo triunfante Emmet, negue con mi cabeza varias veces negando – mmm Edward haz reir a Bella, o lo que sea pero que sonria

- No pienso obligarla a reirse – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza, Emmet sonrio y se acerco mas

- Emmet, no me reire ni sonreire así que deja de grabarme

- No… ahora Edward – dijo Emmet, no entendi a lo que se referia, pero en menos de lo que creía Edward me jalo hacia el y me beso, enrede mis manos en su cuello, mientras el me sujetaba de la cintura, al abrir mis ojos, le sonrei y le di un pequeño beso, voltee a mi derecha y me encontre con una camara, malditos arr

- ¿Qué? Edward dijistes que no me obligarias a nada

- Y no lo hice, te bese y no es mi culpa que sonrieras – dijo riendose al igual que Emmet, le di un leve golpe en su pecho, Emmet rio aun mas pero se fue, aproveche eso y estuve a punto de alejarme de el, pero sus manos en mi cintura me lo impedian – no te enojes, lo siento… no te enojes – dijo pero aunque parecia que no quería reirse sus ojos lo delataban

- Ni siquiera te arrepientes de haber ayudado a tu hermano en mi contra

- Si a eso te refieres a que no me arrepiento de besarte, estas en lo correcto – dijo dandome un beso, en la frente

- No me convences – le dije en su oido

- ¿Cómo te hare cambiar de opinión? – dijo en mi oido, me estremeci

- ¡Hey tortolos dejen de comerse a besos – voltee a ver quien nos hablaba y era el chico que había estado con Edward, abrazando a Tanya ella estaba llena de lodo y lo manchaba con sus manos poniendoselas en su mejillas, oh… el de seguro era Demetri

- Cierra la boca Demetri – le dijo Edward en broma, al parecer se habian contentado

- Ja… no me digas que no se estaban comiendo – le dije Demetri

- Callate Demetri, deja en paz a Edward – le dijo Tanya, sorprendiendome y golpeando a Demetri un codazo

La velada paso divertida, jugamos a muchas cosas, y Demetri siempre contaba chistes divertidos, Emmet tambien hacia bromas y contaba chistes o anecdotas vergonzosas, Rosalie se había encargado de la camara y grababa a todos, nos la pasamos todos juntos bien y divertidos, en un momento no soportaba mis ojos así que Edward y yo nos fuimos a dormir en unas colchonetas pegandolas…

A la mañana siguiente los chicos salieron, dijeron que debian ir de compras, yo preferi quedarme con Edward, Esme y Carlisle habian ido con los papas de Tanya y ellas a desayunar a un restaurant y quedamos solos Edward y yo…

POV EDWARD

- ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras estamos solor? – me dijo bromeando

- mmm… comer… - le dije en broma

- jajajaja… hablo en serio

- yo tambien… esta bien… que tal si toco algo en mi piano – le propuse

- ok… suena bien

- perfecto – dije y me tomo de la mano caminamos a paso rápido, cuando el timbre sono, nos dirigimos, supuse a la puerta, escuche como se abria y Bella se quedo casi estatica en su lugar y sin hablar de repente

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – le pregunte, ella apreto mi mano mas fuerte aun, no entendi eso pero lo que fuese que la hizo detenerse al parecer la estaba poniendo asustada o nerviosa.

- Hola Edward – dijo una voz, demasiado familiar para mis oidos, no por eso la mas deseada para mi en estos momentos

- Eh… Hola Felix -dije algo confundido por su presencia, principalmente, porque el no me agradaba y yo a el menos, trabajaba en la empresa de mi padre, futura mente la mía

POV BELLA

Ahí en la entrada de la casa se encontraba un hombre de no mas de treinta años, o quizás pero unos treinta y pocos, se veia musculoso como Emmet no supe quien era, no lo había visto antes, me quede casi estatica en mi lugar, apretando solo la mano de mi novio, por la mirada que tenia, daba… miedo, creo, cuando me miro me vio de pies a cabeza y puso una extraña mueca de… asco, o desprecio, no lo se, me hizo sentir poca cosa, miro a Edward con una mirada llena de fastidio, me voltee a ver a Edward y este al reconocer su voz, tenia la misma cara de enfado dirigida a Felix, según entendi ese era su nombre

- Vengo a avisarte sobre algunas cosas, y de pasada te adelantare lo que paso estos meses desde noviembre, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? – pregunto mirando las escaleras

- Salio… - dijo Edward encogiendose de hombros

- Ok… supongo que te dare a ti, la información privilegiada… - dijo Felix algo aburrido por la idea

- Supones bien

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Felix sin mirarme

- Bella, Bella el es Felix – dijo Edward presentandome

- Hola – dije levante la mano para saludarlo, pero el solo la miro asqueado así que me limite a bajarla

- Aja… este como sabrás Bella necesito estar a solas con Edward, así que si nos permites… - dijo de una manera poco cordial, casi grosera, incluso parecia que al dirigirse a mi ya era un gran sacrificio para su persona

- Bella se queda – dijo Edward con el mismo tono de voz que uso Felix conmigo

- Edward, ella no es parte de esto, no puede ni debe involucrarse en esto… - le dijo amablemente a Edward y luego me dijo a mi – así que retirate – eso me ofendio, lo dijo tan poco cortez y demasiado grosero, senti como mis lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, así que solte la mano de Edward y le dije apenas en un susurro solo para el

- Te espero en tu cuarto – y Sali corriendo, subi las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y al llegar al cuarto de Edward, asombrada de no haberme caido, abri la puerta y entre, nadie me había tratado de una manera tan ruin y cruel como lo hizo Felix, nadie y eso me dolia, pero no dejaria que eso me afectara, regrese por donde vine e intente escuchar, nadie toca a mi orgullo, y menos un completo desconocido

- No le vuelvas a hablar así – decia Edward algo furioso

- No me digas como y a quien debo hablarle

- Te lo digo bien Felix, no te metas con Bella, dejala a ella fuera de esto, estoy hablando en serio, estos el algo entre tu y yo, a ella no la metas en esto

- Bah…. ¿y que haras tu eh?

- Todo lo que este a mi alcanze

- Jajaja… puedo apostarte lo que sea que ella quedaria enamorada de mi si lo intento

- Ni lo intentes, Bella no es como tus otras conquistas, si así se les puede llamar, alejate de ella, te lo digo por las buenas Felix, alejate de nosotros – le dijo Edward enojado

- ¿Qué si lo intento?

- Te lo advierto, no te metas con ella – le dijo Edward

- Agrr, no tengo tan malos gustos – dijo, eso fue otro golpe justo donde mas me dolia – aparte, prefiero a las rubias y que usen mini faldas no una que con esfuerzo sabe de moda, pero dejando su manera de vestir y eso… no me gustan las chicas que a leguas se notan que no son de nuestro tipo de sociedad – dijo Felix, otro golpe, genial, yo ya sabia que era poca cosa fisicamente hablando al lado de Edward, pero nadie recalco que no eramos iguales economicante, aunque eso yo tambien ya lo sabia, me dolia que un completo desconocido lo dijera sin conocerme – prefiero las chicas que saben que son lujos no las que un centavo es lo que equivale a el pago del mes, no me hagas reir con eso, tengo estilo

- No hables así de Bella – le dijo Edward defendiendome

- Que hermoso, defiendes a tu pobre mosquita muerta – le dijo Felix riendo falsamente, tenia ganas de golpearlo

- Estoy hablando en serio, deja en paz a Bella, es mi ultima advertencia – le dijo Edward

- Lo que digas ciego – dijo Felix, arr quería partirle la cara a ese idiota, era un idiota mal nacido, agrr lo odio

- Quizás… pero que no se te olvide que soy tu jefe y te puedo despedir cuando se me de la gana, así que no la molestes, porque chicos de la carcel en donde sea – le dijo Edward con un tono de voz que nunca escuche en el, sonaba grosero

- No te metas conmigo – casi le rugio

- Tu no te metas conmigo y mi novia – dijo Edward, eso hizo que me sonrojara

- Yo creo que esa noviecita tuya se esta aprovechando de ti, piensalo, eres rico, podria decirse que guapo pero sobre todo ciego, es como una caza fortunas y tu eres su victima servido en una bandeja de oro – dijo me acerque para ver y me di cuenta que ni siquiera estaban tan lejos, en realidad estaban donde mismo pero uno enfrente del otro, Edward llevo su codo hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, golpeando a Felix directamente en la cara y la nariz

- Eres un imbecil – dijo Felix luego dijo – me voy, dile a Carlisle que vendre mañana – dicho eso, se salio por la puerta, baje las escaleras y abraze a Edward de la espalda, el tomo mis manos y de alguna manera incluso incomprensible para mi, hizo que me diera la vuelta y quedara frente a el, su cara estaba roja, de la rabia, y tenia una mirada llena de odio pero intentaba controlarse, mas no parecía que lo estuviese logrando, le acaricie la mejilla para calmarlo, aunque parecía no funcionar, el bajo su cabeza hasta que su frente y la mia estaban pegadas, subio su mano a mi mejilla y acaricio esta

- Lamento el comportamiento de Felix – me dijo Edward

- No importa, tu no tienes la culpa

- No te imaginas cuanto me gustaria poder partirle la cara – dijo Edward con sus ojos mirando con ira

- Relajate, no pienses así… - me interrumpio y luego casi me grito

- Bella, si tu hubiese elegido a cualquiera, a cualquiera, seria miles de veces mejor, entonces esa persona podria haberte defendido por la ofensa de Felix, no como lo hice patéticamente yo, no sabes ni te imaginas cuanto desearia que no me hubiese enamorado de ti – esas palabras me mataron, me rompieron, me destrozaron y patéticamente no pense en evitar que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, si tanto se arrepentia porque no mejor me dejaba sola y terminaba conmigo

- En ese caso…. Dejame sola Edward, si eso tanto lo deseas entonces me ire, y dejare que intentes no enamorarte de mi – le dije intentando safarme de su agarre en mi cintura, pero no me solto, tampoco quito su mano de mi mejilla evitando que mis lagrimas siguiesen cayendo, claro en vano, le empeze a pegar con mi mano en puño en su pecho intentando que me soltara, pero parecia que no le dolia, intente golpearlo mas fuerte, y eso no lo movia, que importaba todo cuando me iba a tratar así, que importaba todo cuando me decia que se arrepentia de enamorarse de mi, quizás su amiguito le hizo entrar en reflexion… intente quitar su mano pero no me dejaba, así que rendida, llore en su pecho, - ¿si tanto me odias porque no me dejas? – pense, creo.

- No te odio… - lo interrumpi

- Perdon me equivoque, si tanto deseas no haberte enamorado de mi entonces dejame ir – le dije

- Entendistes mal Bella, yo no lo decia… - lo volvi a interrumpir

- Nada Edward, dejame en paz, dejame ir, de seguro hay cientos de chicas que mueren por enamorarte, intenta con cualquiera – le grite

- Yo no quiero a cualquiera – lo volvi a interrumpir

- lo se, lo se, de seguro una chica que sepa de moda, rica, con un lindo carro y que sea rubia, algo así

- claro que no Bella – me dijo serio

- cierto, quizás eso no este a tu altura, algo mucho mejor suena quizás mejor para ti, eso creo, alguien mucho mas hermosa, rica, sotisficada y perfecta que yo, que alguien tan…. Miserable como yo – dije con voz rota y baja, el me dijo despacio y bajo en mi oido

- yo te quiero a ti Bella, me haz entendido mal, yo no decia que no quiero estar enamorado de ti, eres lo mas importante para mi, eres la persona que mas eh amado en años y años, quizás la unica, te amo, tontita, no se como puedes creeer que yo me enamoraria de alguien que no fueras tu, de alguien que no seas tu, te amo, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, ya lo habiamos hablado una vez Bella, pero parece que no te entran las palabras a ti, ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que eres a la unica que eh amado y que me creas? – le dije

- yo… no lo se, simplemente no me puedo creer esa idea, tu eres…

- no soy mejor que tu, así que no lo digas, si me amas no lo digas, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado

- ¿Entonces a que te referias?

- Si yo no me hubiese enamorado de ti, de seguro tu estarias mejor, con cualquiera, alguien mucho mejor que yo y quizás alguien mucho mas asombroso que yo, alguien que te pueda defender mejor de lo que yo hice, pero me enamore, estoy enamorado y se que mañana lo estare, solo creo que si las cosas no se hubiesen dado así, si no nos hubiesemos conocido…

- Tu y yo seriamos unos estupidos amargados solitarios, así que no quiero que pienses así, te amo, y aunque no te hubieses enamorado de mi yo de ti de seguro si, así que callate – le dije besandolo con todo lo que podia

* * *

**n.n **

**chicas espero sus comments, las amoooo, gracias por leerme... voten por mi fic, n.n... "EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE" oh, oh, entren wi wi**


	43. Celos

Hola chicas miles de gracias por commentarme n.n... les agradesco a todas las que me han commentado en el fic de: EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE

**Quiero avisarles que eh subido otro fic, se llama No me dejes, No me alejes**

**... el cual tambien esta en el concurso n.n...**

**El dia de la votacion sera despues del 5 de Marzo... esta es la pagina a la que tendran que ingresar para votar www. fanfiction. net/u/2238320/The_Sadness_Story_Contest (todo junto, sin espacion), pero les recuerdo que es hasta despues del 5 de Marzo, yo les voy a avisar n.n....**

**esta es la pagina para entrar a leer el new fic.... /s/5738027/1/No_me_dejes_no_me_alejes**

**por favor commenten**

**_POSDATA.... SI RECIBO MAS DE 15 COMMENTS, SUBIRE EL 14 DE FEBRERO, n.n de esa manera coincidiran los dias, solo con 15 COMMENTS_**

**_LAS KIERO_**

* * *

POV EDWARD

¿Que deseas de desayunar? – me pregunto Bella, después de que llegamos a la cocina, sonrei, era tan…. Tierna, y eso era quedarse corto

mmm…. – hice como si estuviese pensando – tienes de casualidad en tu menú "Isabella baisers" – le dije en frances (N/A _besos de Isabella, Edward tiene algo de varios idiomas, pero no habla al cien)_

creo que es momento que sepas que no hablo otro idioma que este – me recrimino, sonrei

esta bien… hum… lo que sea – le dije, sin que se me ocurriera nada bueno, la escuche soltar un sonoro suspiro me rei

de seguro tus chistes privados son divertidos – dijo bufando, sonrei aun mas, esta era la chica que quería, la chica que me había enamorado, creo que con el tiempo, osea con las casi tres semanas que nos conociamos había aprendido muchas cosas de ella…

¡Hola Edward! – dijo una voz dulce a mis espaldas, sonrei, ella si que no paraba con sus _¡Hola Edward! _Era una manera de saludarme con voz dulce pero gritando, a este paso quedaria sordo

Hola Tanya – le dije

Hola Bella… - dijo Tanya, no hubo respuesta de su parte, creo que después de todo aun no se agradaban, ayer podia casi sentir los intentos de conversación que intento tener Tanya con ella, pero Bella simplemente se escabullía de sus garras – mmm… aun no le agrado a tu novia – dijo muy despacio y bajito Tanya, supuse que me lo estaba diciendo para que Bella no escuchara, le bufe y luego me rei, Tanya en verdad no cambiaba, siempre fue muy… infantil

Dale su tiempo – le dije al mismo volumen que ella uso

Ok… los dejo comer, yo y Demi ya comimos – dijo y me dio un beso en el cachete

Aquí tienes, hice pan frances (N /A así les digo yo, no se si en otros paises se les llame igual, pero el pan frances es pan con huevo batido, se cocina junto y buala pan frances, n.n… yo les pongo miel)

Mmm… gracias – dije y comenze a comer, en un INCOMODO silencio, muy incomodo, ya que Bella no dejaba de hacer un sonidito enfadoso supuse que con su pie en el suelo, y la verdad es que me estaba matando el sonido que se producia, baje mi mano derecha y guiandome por la altura de mi rodilla la movi hacia mi derecha, cuando toque la piel de Bella, su pierna, le hice que parara el movimiento con mi mano deteniendo su rodilla

Bella, deja de hacer eso, por favor – le pedi y regrese mi mano a la mesa para poder seguir comiendo

Tanya si podria – susurro, pero la escuche

Deja de meter en Tanya en todo – le dije

¿La defiendes? – dijo con su tono que desde que llego Ty (N/A apodo que Edward usa en Tanya, Ty, suena como se lee, pero mas dulce), no deja de usar, el cual creo que se llevo ese tono por el nombre de CELOS

No se a que te refieres con eso, pero creo que ella no te ha hecho nada, ¿o me equivoco?, por favor a excepcion que tengas una buena razon algo que haya hecho Ty contra ti, por favor, intenta cariño, llevarte con ella… ¿Podrias hacerlo "por mi"? – le dije, ella se rio, eso solo significaba que aun recordaba esas frases de "Hazlo por mi", "por mi", etcétera, etcétera

Solo por ti – me dijo y me dio un beso, le devolvi el beso, hasta que una risa o carcajada diría yo nos interrumpio

Edward o te comes la comida o a Bella, solo una cosa a la vez – me dijo Emmet, dios, ¿Por qué a mi me toco un hermano como el?

Elijo la segunda – dije muy bajito para que no me escuchara, Bella comenzo a reirse nerviosa y timidamente

Bueno par de tortolos enamorados, los dejo solos… oyes Edward, las chicas quieren salir en la tarde para ir a la playa… ¿se apuntan? – iba a responder que nos podiamos quedar solos nosotros pero Bella se me adelanto

Claro… Ed ire a pedirle a Rose un cambio de ropa, me debo de quitar esto que hacen llamar pijama – dijo y me dio un beso diminuto en los labios luego se escucho la silla correrse a mi lado, dejandome algo asombrado y con un sentimiento de celos, yo sabia porque ella había aceptado así de rápido como si nada….

POV BELLA

Después de que me termine de cambiar Sali del baño del cuarto de Rose, pero ella ya no estaba en su habitación, así que Sali de su habitación, al bajar las escaleras me encontre con Edward en el piano tocando

Linda cancion… ¿Dónde estan todos? – le pregunte

Se fueron… nos iremos junto con Tanya y Demetri – respire hondo, aun no comprendo que es lo que gana haciendome amiga de su ex, que casualmente resulta ser ahora mas amiga de Edward, me estaba matando de celos, si, pero no dejaria de pensar así como lo hago ahora, el era mi novio y siento que puede haber algo mas entre ellos… algo que no me ah dicho Edward… no lo se, quizás este algo totalmente paranoica…

¿Por qué? – le pregunte

bueno, ellos no conocen el lugar y tu sabes como llegar… Tanya se tarda mucho en cambiarse y las chicas estaban casi saltando por irse, así que salve a Tanya de un sermón, sobre su tardanza, no te preocupes Demetri ya fue a apurarla

Siempre rescatandola – murmure bajito, para que no me escuchara, pero me di cuenta que me oyo cuando dejo de tocar, demonios, ¿No podia tener mas menos suerte?

No la estoy rescatando de nada, en todo caso, tu preguntas, Bella en verdad creeme no te comprendo – me dijo hablando tranquilo pero serio, bufe molesta, estaba a punto de replicarle pero la voz de ella me interrumpio

Estamos listos, vamos… - dijo Tanya bajando las escaleras de la mano con Demetri quien me sonrio, como si hubiese escuchado todo, tome la mano de Edward y las llaves que estaban en la mesita y salimos de la casa, me subi en el aciento del conductor en el volvo de Edward y el se subió en la parte de atrás dejandome con Tanya de compañante, prendi el auto una vez todos dentro, el camino fue en silencio de repente Demetri y Edward se ponian a platicar pero Tanya no decia nada, yo tampoco lo intente, no pensaba hablar con ella en este espacio tan pequeño…

Bella… ¿podemos hablar solas? – me dijo Tanya, estabamos sentadas mirando el mar, Irina, Kate y Rosalie, ellas se levantaron sin permitirme contestarle a Tanya, ella se sento a mi lado, pero no planeaba dirigirle la palabra – se que… quizás me aborrescas, y lo comprendo, no pienso exigirte que me hables o nos llevemos bien, al menos yo a ti no te agrado pero si no me das una oportunidad dudo que te agrade… - hizo una pausa supuse que esperando mi respuesta o algun comentario, pero no le dije nada ni siquiera la mire – mmm… creo saber el problema… yo no te agrado por lo que paso con Edward, pero en verdad lo lamento, bueno, si tuviese que volver el tiempo no habria cambiado nada, pero quizás le hubiese dicho desde el inicio la verdad a Edward… aun así… respeto tu decisión de no querer tener si quiera una conversación conmigo, porque creo que me sentiria igual si algo le hubiesen hecho así a Edward, otra persona, incluso si eso le hubiese pasado a Demetri – dijo, y se comenzo a levantar del suelo

Esta bien – dije apenas audible, pero ella parecio escucharme ya que se volvio a sentar – supongo que podemos intentar ser algo así como amigas – esperaba un esta bien de su parte, pero no lo que hizo, ella literalmente se abalanzo contra mi, y me abrazo

Gracias, Gracias Bella, prometo intentar ser tu amiga una buena amiga – dijo le devolvi el abrazo

Ok, de nada – le dije

¡Edward Cullen te voy a matar! – grito alguien, no identifique su voz, pero me di cuenta de que era Kate, subiendose en la espalda de Edward este intentaba quitarsela, sin parecer poder

¡Si no te bajas hare que caiga sobre ti! – le grito el, ella se bajo y comenzo a decirle mas cosas, que no se escuchaban donde estabamos, solo veiamos como subia seguidamente Kate su mano a la cara de Edward, y este se la quitaba molesto, en eso llego Demetri por detrás de Kate y comenzo a darle vueltas sin parar

¿Qué edad tiene Kate? – le pregunte

Casi cumple dieciséis, en realidad cumple el catorce de febrero, ¿Qué haran tu y Edward ese día? – me pregunto, me quede muda a su pregunta, nunca había tenido un novio, y menos un amigo muy cercano para darle algo en especial ese día, ni siquiera sabia que era una buena idea para salir con Edward – Puedes regalarle un perro… me entere que su perro murio hace poco, se llamaba eyes, supongo que el humor negro de Edward le puso nombre a la mascota… es una buena idea, quizás no un perro que guian, porque son muy serios y aburridos, pero un cachorrito seria mejor idea… - me dijo Tanya

Supongo que es una buena idea… ¿A dónde crees que le guste ir? – le pregunte

Mmm… ¿Chicago? – dijo pero parecio mas una pregunta que una respuesta

Le gusta ir a Chicago – dije suponiendo

Si… este ahí vivia antes, ya sabes sus papas, supongo que querra ir – me dijo, mmm… no sonaba para nada una mala idea… pero era costosa la idea – pero… quizás deberias dejarle a el escoger donde, a lo mejor Romeo, ya planeo donde llevar a su Julieta – me sonroje, ella volteo a otro lado y se paro y comenzo a correr gritando – EMMET BAJA A MI NOVIO AHORA MISMO – me comenze a reir, me pare de la tierra y fui donde estaba el parado, cuando llegue lo tome de la mano y lo abrace de lado, el paso su brazo por mi cintura y me atajo mas a el

Eh estado pensando, y me gustaria… que después de la operación… si todo sale bien y recupero mi vista… que seas tu quien este a mi lado cuando abra los ojos, solo tu, sin nadie mas – me dijo lo abrace mas fuerte y le di un beso en su mejilla

Así sera – le prometi y le dije en su oido – después cumplire tu otro deseo – dije sonrojándome, el comenzo a reirse negando con su cabeza

No corrompas mi mente – me dijo, solo me rei y le pegue levemente en hombro

¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde iremos en San Valentin? – el hizo una mueca rara en su cara, no de asco, solo rara

si… pero no te lo dire

¿Y como planeas llegar ahí sin decirme como? – le dije

no te lo dire – me dijo y me beso, le devolvi el beso y senti una luz enfadosa aunque tenia mis ojos cerrados, los abri para encontrarme con Irina tomandonos una fotografia

se ven muy lindos… ¿Otra?... es para el album que te estoy creando Edward, no puedes negarte – dijo mirandome, voltee a ver a Edward y el negaba con su cabeza – muy bien, quiero que Bella te pongas frente a Edd y tu Edd quiero verte con tus manos en la cara de ella… oh y un beso apasionado – dijo Irina, Edward tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y dudo que yo me halla salvado de eso, Edward me beso incluso después de que sentimos como Irina decia que había quedado bien seguimos besandonos, bajo sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura y me alzo pegandome a su cuerpo, envolvi mis brazos en cuello y cuando cortamos el beso puse mi frente en la de el, intente bajarme pero con los brazos de Edward fuertemente en mi cintura me era imposible safarme

¿Puedes soltarme ya? – le pedi en su oido, el solo nego – Por favor, hazlo por mi, por mi, por favor… te dije que hable con Tanya – le dije, el me bajo y me dio un beso en la frente

Gracias… muchas gracias, te amo – me dijo – gracias por darle la oportunidad de que hablara contigo, se sentia Tanya mal por no haber comenzado bien contigo… - dijo

Ok, ok, pero si llega a hacerte… - me corto

Bella, la unica que me puede lastimar de verdad en estos momentos eres solamente tu, la unica que puede herirme, eres tu, nadie mas, así que solo concentrate en estos momentos en lo que pasa entre tu y yo – dijo besandome de nuevo

Los dias siguientes pasaron sin improviso, solo se quedaron el fin de semana de visita la familia de Kate, Tanya y Rosalie hablaron según me dijo Rose, y me conto que ella le dijo la versión de ella completa, solo eso dijo, no me especifico mas, y yo tampoco pregunte, pero creo que esa es buena señal de reconciliación, el domingo, el ultimo día que se quedaron, Alice, decidio que fueramos a comer a un restaurant, todos fuimos, sin excepciones, bueno, solo Carlisle, Esme, Aro, y Didima, no fueron porque querian pasar el día solos en la casa, a parte Carlisle esperaba a Felix… pero fuimos Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Demetri, Edward, Eleazar y Carmen, estos ultimos dos, eran hermanos adoptivos de Tanya y ellas, eran pareja, creo que esta familia tenia algo raro, eran ambos muy amigables, Rosalie y Carmen técnicamente no dejaban de estar juntas ni un segundo, aunque claro siempre se les unia Irina, y Alice, Tanya, Kate, y yo hablabamos mas, Edward se la paso hablando como si nada con Demetri, lo cual técnicamente me descontrolaba, yo me imaginaba otra reaccion de su parte…

Llevaba ya casi andando con Edward un mes, casi, puf, el tiempo pasaba volando con el, nos habiamos unido mas, incluso nos contabamos secretos absurdos, incluso había aprovechado una vez a preguntarle porque había reaccionado como si nada con Demetri…………

FLASH BACK

No entendia si eran solo ideas mias, quizás, no lo se, pero tenia la duda de preguntarle, al final estabamos hablando de cosas por el estilo, bueno el me estaba preguntando sobre si había tenido algun noviazgo anteriormente, pero la respuesta era no, nadie, pregunto si alguien me había llamado la atención y la respuesta había sido la misma… así que supongo que si el preguntaba ese tipo de cosas yo podia preguntarle esto…

¿Por qué actuastes como si nada con Demetri? – le pregunte, el me beso el cuello, nos encontrabamos tumbados en el pasto/césped de su jardin

¿Cómo debía de actuar?

No me respondas mi pregunta con otra – le dije molesta

Bella… no había razon de comportarme diferente… el me explico todo, me dijo todo, y me aclaro lo que había pasado… aparte… te tengo a ti, sobre todas las otras personas y cosas, eres tu, y ahora no me interesa en lo mas absoluto que paso entre Demetri y Tanya solo tu, te amo – dijo besandome

Yo a ti mas – dije y lo bese

END FLASH

Hoy estabamos a 13 de Febrero, ya tengo listo el regalo de Edward, el cual lo deje en el baño, para que no fuese molestado por nada ni nadie, quizás mi papa no lo veria, quien sabe, no creo que me diga nada, al final no es algo muy caro, y no es para mi, sonrei a la idea, había comprado regalos para los Cullen, y para mi papa, a Mama le envie su regalo y le llegaria mañana, solo debía ir a dormir y mañana podria ir a celebrar San ValentiN…

* * *

**_CHICAS POR FAVOR PASEN A MIS DOS FICS, QUE ESTAN EN EL CONCURSO PLEASE... LAS KIERO N.N_**

**_no se olviden de commentar aki iwal..._**


	44. Feliz San Valentin I P

Hola chica, fue una lastima no haber podido haberse hecho lo del San Valentin x.x... espero ke se hallan divertido ese dia, ¿PODRAN CREER QUE MI FIC, COINCIDE CON EL AÑO EN EL QUE ESTAMOS????

n.n ... i ezo ke comenze a escribirlo en octubre o.o.... en fin, el caso es de ke les dejo, aki el capi n.n.

i es PRIMERA PARTE loq ue significa que habra una sewunda n.n... i con suerte una tercer parte n.n...

e en fin kuidense....

este capi es para ADIERENY....

oh, oh,... es el capi mas larwo sewun yo ke eh escrito hasta el moemnto espero ke les wustee kisses

* * *

Capitulo 43

POV BELLA

San Valentín, ese día el año pasado y todo los anteriores solo era un día mas del año, uno entre los trescientos sesenta y cinco días, algo casi sin importancia, quizás un día para gastar dinero para el rehalo de mi mama, o para conseguir granos, un día donde el cielo estaba lleno de globos, y las chicas gritaban de emocion al recibir regalos, absurdo, era solo un día mas, que alguien planeo que fuese el día de corazones y esas cosas…

Pero este año, quizás todo seria diferente, nunca me había emocionado en especial por este día, pero esta vez todo era diferente, era un año de cambios en mi vida, y quizás mucho se lo debía a mi novio…

Me levante con la ayuda de mi despertador, me levante algo molesta por ser tan temprano pero recordé que hoy era el gran día que estuve esperando durante tanto tiempo, 14 de Febrero, San Valentín, corrí al baño buscando el regalito de Edward y no lo encontré, oh, oh, baje las escaleras asustada por la idea de haberlo perdido o que hubiese escapado, pero no estaba en la sala, lo busque debajo de todo, y nada, oh, rayos, entre en la cocina buscándolo aun mas ansiosa, y tampoco lo encontré, ¿Dónde se metió?, Salí al patio trasero de la casa, y nada, demonios, subí ya algo asustada las escaleras y me encontré con mi papa en el ultimo escalón cargando al regalo de Edward, el hermoso perrito que le había comprado, era un cachorrito, un pequeño dálmata, de dos meses, era hermoso y tenia esos ojitos azules que me hipnotizaron desde que los vi, así que lo compre, siguiendo las instrucciones de Tanya, y listo, subí los dos escalones que me faltaban y se lo quite a mi papa de sus brazos

¿Dónde estaba? – le pregunte

anoche algo, no dejaba de hacer ruido en el baño, me levante y lo vi ladrando sin parar así que lo tome y lo lleve a mi cuarto, creyendo que seria buena idea que durmiera debajo de la cama o por ahí, pero el señor ladridos es algo sentido y simple y especial también, termino por dormir conmigo – me dijo mi papa, lo abrace

Feliz san Valentín – le dije

Igual Bella – me dijo, entre rápido a mi cuarto y tome su regalo, era una bolsa de chocolates

Para ti – dije el lo tomo

Muchas gracias hija, no debistes haberte molestado

Alice se la paso matándome con sus compras, así que aproveche – le dije el asintió

Me voy Bella, adiós – dijo bajando las escaleras, deje al perrito dentro del cuarto, tome mi ropa y entre al baño…

Iba tarde a la escuela, anoche le dije a Edward que yo me iría en mi camioneta y aunque al inicio me puso mala cara, termino por aceptar, San Valentín, 14 de Febrero, era domingo, y aunque sonase raro y estupido, por alguna razón extraña, debíamos ir, yo no se la razón, pero debíamos ir, era una orden, y no había manera de evitar ir a la escuela, tome al perrito y mi mochila y entre al carro…

Muy bien, ahora si que iba tarde, no había casi nadie afuera, baje del carro y me encontré con el volvo de Edward ya estacionado, deje al cachorro en mi camioneta dentro, lo lamentaría, no lo se, pero no podía llegar con el.

¡Hey Bella! – me gritan por detrás de mi, voltee para encontrarme con Angela, ella y yo nos habíamos comenzado a hablar últimamente, en realidad nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, se juntaba con nosotros en la cafetería junto con su novio, se acerco me sonrió, me dio un abrazo al cual le correspondí – Feliz San Valentín – me dijo y me entrego un globo pequeño en forma de estrella, era de helio pero un palo de plástico lo detenía, lo tome

Muchas gracias, Feliz San Valentín para ti también – le dije y saque de mi mochila un regalo para ella, era una paleta de leche en forma de corazón y decía adentro BFAS

Gracias nos vemos – me dijo y se fue, seguí caminando y me encontré con Mike, que me sonrió, demonios, no es porque fuese mal chico, es decir, si quito el inconveniente con Edward, y eso, no era tan malo, el único problema era que estaba un poquito… loco por mi

Feliz San Valentín – me dijo, le sonreí

Feliz día a ti también Mike – le dije y seguí caminando, cuando llegue al salón no había nadie, demonios, ¿Dónde estaban todos?, volví por donde había caminado y me encontré otra vez con Mike que platicaba con Jessica, me acerque y pregunte

¿Dónde están todos? – les pregunte

En el gimnasio – dijeron al unísono, me aleje de ahí, sin desearle buen día a Jess, al parecer ella me detestaba al igual que su amiga, Lauren, y creo que la única razón era que yo era novia de Edward, y claro ella no.

¡Bueno chicos, esperamos que disfruten este día! – se escuchaba la voz del director, abrí la puerta, para ver de que se trataba, pero todos comenzaron a salir muy alegres, busque a alguno de los Cullen, pero no los veía, demonios, que mal comienzo del día, entre para ver si los encontraba pero nada, todos comenzaron a salir y no reconocí a ninguno de ellos, tuve que salir junto con todos, y cuando reconocí a Ben, el novio de Angela, le pregunte

¿A dónde van todos? – el me sonrió y me abrazo

Feliz día…

Feliz día a ti también – le dije ruborizada y saque una paleta para el

Gracias… este… el director acaba de dar el aviso que nos dará el día a todos libre. Entre muchas otras cosas mas – me dijo emocionado

Oh… ¿Haz visto a Edward? – le pregunte

No – solo asentí y me despedí de la mano, camine al estacionamiento y me encontré con Alice recargada en el volvo, Jasper estaba abrazándola y diciéndole algo al oído y Edward, Emmet y Rosalie, quien traía varios globos y peluches, reían recargados en la parte trasera del carro, me acerque a donde estaba Edward y lo abrace

Feliz San Valentín – le dije dudando

Feliz día, ¿llegaste tarde?- me pregunto con burla

Si… tu regalito me atraso mucho – le dije

Te dije que no era necesario – me dijo serio

Ya lo compre y no lo devolveré – le dije

Lo se… en ese caso tu aceptaras los míos sin rechistar – me dijo sonriendo, valla tramposo

Ok… - le dije soltando su abrazo, abrí la puerta del piloto de mi camioneta y saque al cachorro, Alice al verlo comenzo a gritar emocionada pero le dije que no hablara con la mirada, Rosalie sonreia en grande y Emmet al igual que Jasper sonreian cómplices, me acerque a Edward y tomando al cachorro con el brazo derecho, bese a Edward en los labios – toma… es un… cachorro – le dije poniéndoselo en la cara y el perrito comenzo a lamerle la cara, yo me rei por la escena, ya que Edward ponia caras chistosas

Que linda… gracias – dijo abrazandome

No le puse nombre – le dije

Quizás Emmet tenga idea de alguno

¿Pluto? Ese nombre me gusta, ¿Quizás, Scooby?, ¿Domino?, ¿Pongo? ¿Así se llama el de los dálmatas o no? Creo que era algo así… ¿Manchas?, podemos ponerle Antiguo, porque esta en blanco y negro – dijo Emmet, todos reiamos sin parar por sus conjeturas

No me gustan los nombres – dijo sincero Edward

¿Káiser? – dijo Alice de repente

Suena lindo el nombre – dije

Me gusta ese nombre – admitió Edward

Es un dálmata – le dije a Edward en el oído, el me sonrió

Gracias… ¿Quién te dio la idea? – me pregunto

Tanya – el asintió

Muy bien… Alice… ¿me los puedes traer? – pidió Edward Alice asintió y se metió al carro buscando algo – Bella cierra los ojos – me dijo, asentí y sentí como me quitaban a Káiser – gracias… muy bien ábrelos – dijo Edward, sonreí al ver muchas rosas blancas, aunque había dos margaritas que sobre salían, comencé a contarlas, una por una, en total fueron 27, 25 rosas blancas y 2 margaritas

¿Por qué 27? – le pregunte

27 días desde que nos conocemos, 27 – dijo sonriendo de una manera casi angelical, sonreí y lo bese el me devolvió el gesto – dos días de amistad, si así se le puede llamar, y veinticinco de noviazgo – me dijo sonriendo

Te amo

No mas que yo

Toma Bella – me dijo Rosalie, entregándome una caja de chocolates, la abrace y le di un osito de peluche con una paleta de corazón – Feliz día

Igual

Feliz día – dijo Alice, entregandome una caja la abri y me encontre con un vestido de color rojo

Muchas gracias… feliz día – le dije abrazandola, y después dandole un leoncito de pelos rubios, ella me sonrio tomandolo y mostrandose a Jasper, quien le sonrio

Feliz día hermanita – dijo Emmet abrazandome fuerte y dandome un globo de estrella, yo le di una caja de dulces y chocolates el me abrazo aun mas

Feliz día – le dije, luego saque el libro que compre de guerra para Jasper el me sonrio – feliz día Jasper

Feliz día Bella, gracias – me abrazo y me dio un libro el cual le comente que me gustaba, bueno me llamo la atención, se llama, El laberinto de la rosa **(N/A se los recomiendo, es un libro muy genial)**

Deberiamos ir a casa a empacar – comento Alice, ¿Empacar?, ¿ellos se irian?, mi corazon se oprimio ante aquel pensamiento – Edward ustedes dos deberian de ir a casa de Bella, así podremos empacar mas pronto – dijo Alice sonriendo, Edward me tomo de la mano, y comenze a caminar a mi camioneta, Edward iba cargando a Káiser, le ayude a subir a mi carro y cerre su puerta me pase al lado del conductor y abri la puerta metiendo el globo de helio con cuidado y todos los regalos, en el camino ninguno de los dos comento nada, Edward parecia ir en sus pensamientos mietras acariciaba a Káiser, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos sin que fuera consciente de eso, ¿Qué iba a pasar si se iban de Forks?, ¿sobreviviria sin el?, ¿lo dejaria irse así de fácil?, ¿Me abandonaria aquí sin pensar en el y en mi?, ¿A dónde llevaria su partida nuestro noviazgo?, ¿Por qué seguiríamos siendo novios, no es así?, otra lagrima escapa de mis ojos sin poderla evitar, no quiero que el se valla, quizás solo se muden de casa, pero no tiene sentido, me lo hubiese comentado, no quiero que se aleje de mi, no voy a permitir eso… cuando llegamos a mi casa, estacione el carro pero no me baje y tampoco comente nada, de seguro mi voz sonaria horrible, con el nudo que sentia bastaba y sobraba, aparte el carro de Charlie estaba ahí y no quería que preguntara nada sobre la razon de mis ojos rojos

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Edward

Lo siento… me eh quedado algo ida – menti, el dudo antes de hablar

Mmm… ¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí, sin bajar? – pregunto

Mi papa tiene el día libre… así que… no creo que sea buena idea bajar solo para que escuche como discutimos – le dije, el me miro con una ceja alzada

¿Por qué discutiríamos tu y yo? – me pregunto

¿Para que Alice dijo que irian a empacar las cosas? – dije dolida y con voz rota

oh… eso… bueno creía que era una buena idea – dijo

¿Fue tu idea? – le pregunte aun mas dolida y con mis lagrimas cayendo aun mas

Bueno si, pero… eso que tiene de malo – dijo

¿Se van a mudar a otra casa aquí en Forks? – el se comenzo a reir nervioso

No, para nada, iremos a Chicago – no, no, no, ¿Edward se iria?, ¿Hasta Chicago?, ¿Me iba a dejar?, ¿El creía que nuestra relacion podria ser a distancia? NO, no podia permitirselo, NO

¿Chicago? – le dije dolida sin importar que sonara mi voz asquerosamente mal - ¿Te iras?, ¿No planeabas decirmelo?, debe ser una broma, ¡Vamos Edward!, ¿Me piensas dejar?, ¿Es otro regalito tuyo?, porque creeme este no me agrada, No voy a permitir que me dejes aquí, no te puedes ir, no – dije llorando recargando mi cabeza en el volante, senti la mano de Edward en mi hombro, pero no me importo, movi mi hombro para que quitara su mano, el la quito, y la subio a mi cara – No me toques – le dije molesta, si pensaba dejarme no dejaria que se llevara mi poco orgullo – no – le dije llorando, el puso otra vez su mano en mi cara y la tomo para que lo viera, a regañadientes tuve que dejar que moviera mi cara – se que no soy buena para ti, lo se, pero… no me dejes, no… no te vallas, prometo no… no sere un estorbo en tu vida, si no me quieres solo dilo…

No me ire, rayos Bella, ¿En que mundo me iria sin ti?, no pienso dejarte aquí, no te… no voy a dejarte, no si puedo evitarlo, no… ¡maldición Bella!!¿Que te pasa?, no puedo creer que en verdad sigas con esas cosas, si alguien entre tu y yo no es bueno para el otro, ese soy yo, así que si en verdad, si sientes algo por mi, sacate esas tontas ideas de tu cabeza… - dijo y puso sus labios en los mios, y lo bese con desesperación

¿Por qué esta empacando Alice? – le dije

Nos iremos a Chicago, toda la semana, Alice esta… un poco mas emocionada de la cuenta… Carlisle había estado retrasando este viaje…. Cuando fue Felix a hablar con el, quedaron en que iríamos, y lo intento retrasar porque el no había podido ir, pero no puede seguir haciendo eso, aparte coincidira con la fecha de los resultados del examen, los enviaron a Chicago, así que iremos por ellos… así que iremos y tu, tu amor, iras con nosotros - ¿Qué?, ¿Yo en Chicago?, ¿_Acaso Edward no conoce quien es Charlie? _Coincidía con mi voz mental, Edward o era amnésico o estaba muy poco cuerdo

Debes estar bromeando, Charlie no me dejara – le dije el me sonrió

Bajemos, debo desearle feliz día a Charlie – dijo Edward, lo mire confundida pero me baje a abrirle su puerta Edward bajo con el cachorro y algo así como un regalo en su otra mano, no se lo había visto, yo en cambio tome mis cosas y regalos y cerré la puerta, camine con Edward…

Feliz san Valentín Charlie – dijo Edward

Feliz día muchacho – dijo Charlie

Esto es para usted – dijo Edward poniendo el regalo frente a el, Charlie lo tomo y abrió la caja, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió

Gracias… cuando te comente lo que quería creía que lo tomarías en broma – dijo mi papa algo ruborizado

Hablaba en serio cuando dije que le daría lo que usted me dijera, así que no te quejes – dijo Edward

¿Qué es? – pregunte algo incomoda por que me excluyeran de su maravillosa platica

Edward me regalo un reloj de oro y un celular – dijo Charlie rojo

¿Le pediste eso? – le pregunte asombrada

Yo solo compre el reloj, mis hermanos el celular… y bueno el regalo de Alice y Rose, de seguro ya recibió tu papa su regalo de parte de ellas – dijo Edward – Esme y Carlisle tuvieron mucho que ver en ese – dijo Edward

¿Qué es papa? – le pregunte

Una televisión de pantalla plana de dos pulgadas, increíble – dijo mi papa

Charlie… Mm.… ¿Ya le dije a Bella, puede ir, ella quiere? – dijo Edward ruborizado

Claro… ¿Solo una semana no mas verdad? – dijo mi papa, ahí comprendí la conversación, estaban hablando sobre mi permiso, _¿Acaso Charlie se dejo sobornar con todos esos regalitos?_

Solo será una semana – dijo Edward

Bella… ve a alistar tus cosas – dijo mi papa

¿Es en serio? – le pregunte dudando

Claro… ¿No quieres ir? – me pregunto el

Si… pero yo creía que tu…

Para nada… tómalo como un permiso de regalo por este día – me dijo le sonreí y lo abrace

Gracias, muchas gracias – le dije

De nada… me iré a ver la tele – dijo sonriendo y yendo hacia la sala

Debí de suponer que con un televisor de pantalla plana todo se puede – murmure

No fue tan fácil…. Cuando fuiste con Alice de compras se me ocurrió la idea de decirle a Charlie, al inicio se negó rotundamente, pero tu y yo somos personas responsables, aparte Irán mis papas, y después de escuchar varias cosas no muy agradables, dijo que todo recaería en tu madre…

POV EDWARD FLASH BACK

Depende lo que diga su madre… - dijo Charlie

¿Podría darme su teléfono para hablar con ella? – le pregunte dudando

supongo que te divertirás y yo igual – dijo Charlie, después de un rato me puso en la mano lo que debía de ser el teléfono

_Hola... _– dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

Hola, buenas tardes… - ¿Qué diablos se le dice a tu suegra por teléfono cuando no la conoces?, solo espero que Bella le haya dicho de nuestro noviazgo – Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen… soy el novio de Bella – dije sonrojándome, escuche como Charlie se reía pero lo ignore

Oh… ¿Tú eres Edward? El novio de mi hija, oh que tierno… soy Reneé, pero supongo que tu ya lo sabes, ¿Sucede algo? – dijo ella

Nada en esencial grave… mas sin embargo me preguntaba… bueno el caso es que iré con mi familia a Chicago por los análisis del examen de mi operación y resolver unas cosas… me preguntaba si seria posible que le diera autorización a Bella, para acompañarnos, Irán mis papas – le dije, ¡rayos!, creo que primero hubiese sido buena idea haber hecho alguna buena platica sobre cualquier platica con ella, y luego pedirle permiso, de seguro me dirá lo mismo que Charlie, _"Bella, solo es una adolescente, al igual que tu, yo fui un adolescente y me imagino que es lo que debe pasarle por su mente en estos momentos, si puedo evitar eso lo haré"_ esas al menos habían sido las palabras de Charlie

_Seguro, tómalo como un adelanto de San Valentín – _me dijo sorprendiéndome, definitivamente me agrada mi suegra

Muchas gracias, Reneé, te agradezco de verdad tu comprensión – le dije

De nada, dale saludos a Bella de mi parte… cuidense – dijo y después colgo

END FLASH BACK

POV EDWARD

Muy bien al menos no se había enojado de haber actuado sin preguntarselo, no es que esperase que se enojara… pero Bella… casi nunca, bueno en realidad muy pocas veces parecia pensar igual que… bueno no esperaba que pensase siempre igual que yo, pero siempre tomaba o entendia totalmente diferente las cosas a como eran, ella me abrazo muy fuerte de repente, senti como se removia Káiser, molesto por eso, supuse que lo apretabamos, Bella se separo de mi, y tomo mi mano

…………….

¿Cuándo nos iremos? – me pregunto de repente, ella estaba metiendo ropa en una maleta, mientras yo me limitaba a acariciar a Káiser, estabamos en su habitación

Hoy a las dos de la tarde – le dije

¿Hoy?, ¿y no planeabas decirmelo antes? – me dijo

es… como un regalo… dije que tenia varios, ¿Recuerdas? – le dije

Son las doce del medio día, ¿Cómo llegaremos? – me dijo molesta

Nos iremos a mi casa, y de ahí a Pórtland Angeles, solo es media hora en carro, según Emmet, llegaremos a tiempo, yo si fuera tu me apuraria – le dije

¿Dónde se va a quedar Káiser? – me dijo

¿Crees que a tu papa le moleste cuidarlo?, quizás se lo puede dar a… Jake y el lo cuida – le dije

supongo que puede darselo a Jake y Leah, en lo que regresamos – me dijo, sonrei - Listo, vamonos – me dijo y tomo mi mano, me levante de la cama – voy a poner las flores en agua, antes de que se sequen – me dijo cuando bajamos las escaleras, asenti y comenze a seguir guiandome por su mano y pasos – Papa, ¿te importaria cuidar a Káiser? – dijo Bella

no… pero yo trabajo Bella, aparte se puede escapar

Daselo A Jacob, no le va a molestar a el tenerlo un tiempo en lo que volvemos – dijo Bella

Seguro… cuidate hija – dijo Charlie

Si, si, adios papa – dijo Bella

Adios, pasensela bien muchachos – dijo, asenti y Bella me volvio a jalar de la mano – deja que te ayude con esa maleta, dame a… Káiser, yo lo cuidare… bueno yo se lo dare a Jacob… - dijo Charlie, quitandomelo de las manos, el cachorro comenzo a lloras un rato pero después se tranquilizo

Adios Charlie – le dije, Bella tomo mi mano…

POV BELLA

UNA SEMANA EN CHICAGO NO ES IR A OTRO MUNDO ALICE – gritaba Emmet que al parecer estaba metiendo maletas y maletas en el jeep, Jasper tambien estaba cargando otras maletas, pero estas eran negras a diferencia de las rosas de Alice, me baje del carro y tome mis maletas, solo eran dos, Alice me miro y sonrio se acerco y me quito las maletas de las manos, me fui al lado de Edward que estaba bajandose del carro, y lo abrace

Hola Bella, Hola Edward – dijo Esme mientras nos daba a cada uno un abrazo

Hola, Feliz día Esme – le dije

Igual a ti Bella… me alegro que hallas podido ir con nosotrosos, ya casi estamos listos, solo subimos las maletas de Alice y nos podremos ir… tu y Edward se Irán con Alice y Jasper en el volvo, dejaremos los carros en Port Angeles, si quieres mete tu camioneta en la cochera – me dijo asenti, cerre la puerta del copiloto y me pase al lado del piloto para meterlo dentro….

Muy Bien Esme dijo que dejaramos el carro aquí, y bajaramos las cosas, Bella… consigue a alguien que nos ayude con las maletas – dijo Alice, asenti - Edward necesito que me ayudes tu en algo – dijo Alice, así que me baje frustrada en busca de alguien… después de un rato logre conseguir tres chicos, que comenzaron a cargar las maletas y llevarselas,

* * *

Como siemrpe las amo, ustedes mis lectoras y sobre todo las ke me commentan,m son kienes hacen ke mis dedos se muevan sobre el teclado, gracias... las kiero

este capi iba dedicado a una wran chika.... ADIERENY, gracias por estar desde el inicio de mi fic, te adoroooo eres la onda... n.n


	45. Feliz San Valentin II P

¡**Este capi va dedicado a Ere n.n….. mushas gracias por ayudarme, **

_**Chicas espero que este capi sea de su agrado**_

_**Recuerden comentar**_

_**las amo**_

_**Recuerden votar por mis fics, el dia de la votacion se llevara a cabo despues del 5 de Marzo, yo las tendre al tanto.... las amo**_

* * *

FELIZ SAN Valentín II PARTE

El viaje había sido….

Casi placentero, es decir había estado todo el viaje, cuatro horas de viaje, en un avión al lado de Edward, su novio, no había nada mejor para pasar el tiempo, pero… detrás de ella estuvo Emmet y enfrente Alice, el de atrás solo bromeaba cosas que en realidad solo servían para ponerla roja o hacer reír a Edward, lo que tenia de resultado la segunda opción un golpe por parte de Bella en el brazo, Emmet hizo cientos de frases como _"Hermanita, ¿Por qué no llevas a Edward al baño?"_, le había dicho arqueando sus cejas varias veces y Bella le encontraba el doble significado a esas, al igual que Edward pero este se reía, al parecer ya muy acostumbrado o otras como _"- Bella, el baño esta desocupado es ahora o nunca", "- Edward aunque no lo sepas te urge ir al baño y a Bella igual así que vallan", "Si sacamos a todos de este lado y nos vamos al lado de los pasajeros clasificación B, quizás tengan la sala para ustedes dos solitos… _

_solo no hagan ruido", "- Una de las cosas que deben aprender al ir al baño en pareja es evitar hacer ruido", "Traje varios "paquetes" les puedo prestar algunos", "¿Cuántos van a necesitar?", "No se vallan a tardar demasiado en el baño, porque sospecharan" _y cientos de frases, muchas hacían reír a todos incluso a otros pasajeros que escuchaban de repente y eso hizo incomodo el viaje para Bella aunque también escuchar a Alice diciendo todas las tiendas a las que Irian, por suerte aun era San Valentín, y aun mas grande el saber que al llegar a el aeropuerto llegarían varios carros por ellos, y uno de esos, se encargaría de llevar a Edward y Bella a donde este tenia preparado llevarla….

POV BELLA

-Muy bien señor Edward, suban al carro, ¿El plan sigue como me dijo por teléfono? – pregunto amablemente el hombre que seria nuestro chofer, Edward me abrazo mas

-Si, el plan sigue como te dije – le respondió, me sentí algo excluida, pero no comente nada, abrí la puerta del carro, pero justo antes de que Edward abriera la puerta, un muy enfadoso Emmet grito

-¡EDWARD NO LLEGUEN DESPUES DE LAS DOCE QUE SOSPECHARA MAMA! – grito Emmet, haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlo todos reían y otros simplemente se alejaban de ahí, tapándose la boca con la mano para no reírse, yo me sonroje a mas no poder

-Haré como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso, por el bien de el – **(N/A Esta frase es de Ere, n.n)** musito Edward me reí y por fin Edward subió al carro evitando golpearse con el techo del carro poniendo su mano, yo subí detrás de el

-Imagino que no me dirás a donde vamos – le comente resignada

-Tienes toda la razón… pero solo te diré que es un lugar al cual me encanta ir, cuando vengo a Chicago, es un lugar… creo que es muy lindo solo espero que te agrade, espero… - dijo Edward con voz algo distraída

-Esta bien… - le respondí dándole un beso en el cachete

-Te quiero… no te imaginas las ganas que tengo que seas parte de mis anhelos y sueños – me dijo besando mi cuello, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, al menos sabría que el me quería a su lado, en mucho tiempo

UNA HORA DESPUES…………………………….

-¿Qué Es aquí? –

le pregunte mirando el edificio en el que el carro se había detenido, era un bueno no edificio, quizás era mas bien como una casa de tres pisos, de color rosita con azul, una combinación rara, pero a la vez se veía bien, baje del carro y después Edward, tome su mano y avance, cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí y entramos, "Una oportunidad para vivir", esa era frase que estaba en letras grandes,_ "Casa Cuna, Desde el cielo" _era el nombre que estaba en la mesa de la recepcionista, me acerque ahí, con Edward aun de la mano, la chica que estaba ahí al verme puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando poso su vista en MI novio sonrío como una…. Loca por MI novio.

-Hola, Edward, soy Catherine, es un gusto volver a verlo, ¿Qué lo atrae por aquí? – le dijo ella con una voz algo seductora, abrace a Edward dedicándole una mirada de ES MIO, ella me miro insignificativamente

- Lo mismo que siempre, te presento a Bella, mi novia, Bella, ella es Catherine una amiga – dijo Edward le sonreí a Catherine

-Un gusto- le dije a secas.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo mirándome feo, le sonreí y ella me sonrío falsamente

-¿Dónde están… - no dejo terminar la pegunta cuando ella respondió

-En el piso de arriba, donde siempre – Edward le sonrío, y me miro maliavolicamente, solo suspire

- En el tercer piso, en la puerta numero 59 – me dijo Edward, asentí – vamos al elevador, eso nos va a ahorrar muchos tropiezos – me dijo en broma, solo negué con mi cabeza, con una entupida sonrisa

-No es gracioso – le dije sacarsticamente

- No lo decía solo por mi – me dijo le di otro golpe en el hombro – Bella a este paso terminare sin hombro

Me dirigí donde estaba el letrero que señalaba el elevador, hacia este, presione el botón, y cuando se abrieron las puertas entramos.

Seleccione el botón que nos llevaría a el piso tres, solo pasaron quince segundos cuando llegamos al piso correspondiente, se abrieron las puertas y tome la mano de Edward entre las mías, sintiendo una cómoda sensación al tener su tacto con el mío.

50, 51… 53… 54… 55… 56… 57… 59, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí por lo que vi.

Había muchos niños todos aparentaban entre cinco y seis años, se voltearon casi como robots al escuchar la campanita que sonó cuando abrí la puerta, todas las miradas se posaron en mi por un momento, pero en cuanto Edward entro, la mayoría de ellos sonrío, muchos siguieron jugando y otros mas solo hablaban entre ellos, pero cinco pequeños, dos niñas y tres niños se acercaron y abrazaron a Edward de la pierna, bueno solo las niñas, los niños parecían in decididos, entre ir o no.

-Eddie, Eddie, te eh estañado – dijo una pequeña de cabello negro y largo, le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda – Soy Annie – dijo la pequeña

-Yo te eh extrañado mas – le respondió Edward, sonriendo, mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte al ver lo hermoso y paternal que se veía Edward, era una hermosa imagen. Sonreí, y me imagine a Edward de paternal, con nuestros hijos, si es que algún día nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos. Suspire

-No es verdad yo lo hice mas – dijo otra pequeñita, con cabello de color castaño obscuro, corto, su voz era muy infantil – soy Clara, de seguro me recuerdas – le dijo, sonreí como una idiota, y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos

-Si, claro que si – le respondió Edward

-Hola Ed, Soy Max – le dijo un pequeño de cabello café

-Hola, Max… ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo Edward

-Bien…

-Yo igual – le dijo otro pequeño que estaba detrás parecía tener unos tres años, me dio mucha ternura, quería abrazarlo e incluso darle cientos de besos, algo no muy normal en mi, ya que nunca tenia sentimientos tan… así, con los niños, casi podía jurar que muchos bebes me aborrecían e igual me sucedía con los niños.

- Me alegro Chase – le dijo Edward, supuse que reconoció su voz, mi sonrisa era mas grande, y el ultimo pequeñito que estaba un poco mas grandecito que Max, pero parecía que no llegaba a los cinco años, quizás solo tenia tres o cuatro, se acerco y abrazo a Edward.

-Hola Eddie, hace mucho que no te veía… ¿A que no adivinas que? Hace mucho que no voy al hospital, ninguna pastilla, nada, ni esas medicinas malas, malas, nada de eso, ya estoy mejor – dijo el pequeño

-Eso esta bien, lo que significa que ya comes verduras… ¿No es así Jimmie? – le dijo Edward, el pequeño sonrío

-Si…. Pero los deliciosos dulces también – dijo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-Chicos, les presento a Bella, Bella es mi novia – sonrío Edward, cuando dijo esas palabras y casi podía jurar que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que me presentaba, lastima que traía esos lentes aun asi era tan… ah, lindo, cuando me presentaba como su novia, Annie, se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa en su cara se acerco a mi y me inspecciono de pies a cabeza, luego le dijo a Edward

-Tienes una muy linda novia, me gusta – le dijo la pequeña

-¿Bella?, ¿Tu y Edward se… besan? – me pregunto algo asqueado Chase, el mas pequeño de los niños, sonreí ante eso pero me ruborice

-AMM… - ¿Qué le debía decir? La verdad y que se quedara con un trauma o nada

-claro que se besan, por esos son novios – dijo Clara poniendo sus ojitos en blanco, como si fuese algo casi ilógico.

-IUUU!!, que asquerosos son – dijo el pequeño – me voy Edward, no quiero que me contagien a besitos – dijo sonreí aun mas, viendo como se iba.

-Niños – refunfuño Annie, solté una pequeña risa – Edward dale un beso a tu novia- comento entusiasmada.

Solo asintió Edward, me agarro por la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso, estaba tan sonrojada, jamás imagine que Edward me lo daría. Entonces hoy que alguien cantaba una canción.

- son novios, se quieren, se aman se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle- agarro aire- se tocan sus partes… y ya no me lo se- suspiro clara, solo sonreí, su canción me habían dejado con los ojos en blanco y ruborizada al igual que Edward

- ¿Qué les enseñan hoy en día a estos niños? – dijo Edward negando con su cabeza

-nosotras nos vamos vente Clara, tengo que jugar antes que me ganen la muñeca – dijo Annie corriendo y Clara detrás de ella.

-Yo también me voy – dijo Max- vente jimmie- dicho eso ambos salieron corriendo, dejándonos solo.

Oí la sonrisa angelical de Edward, suspire- Edward, no debiste de haberme besado-

Levanto una ceja- por supuesto, que si además tú eres mi novia, y hoy es 14 de febrero-puso su hermosa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento- además la canción no estuvo tan mal-

Sonreí- jamás la había escuchado, la canción-

-yo si, Emmet siempre, molestaba a Alice y Jasper, con esa canción- suspiro- cuando la oyó por primera ves, siempre molestaba a la familia, hasta a Esme y Carlisle, cuando se besaban- río-

Puse los ojos en blanco- pobres, ¿no les harto?-

-por supuesto que si, pero que podíamos hacerle? ,absolutamente nada ya que lo regañaban y seguía con la canción-suspiro- ya sabes como es Emmet el sigue siendo un niño pequeño, no hay manera de que lo regresen por donde vino

Sonreí- es cierto-

- Por cierto Bella, antes que se me olvide- agarro aire-hoy estas totalmente invitada, para ir a cenar con migo, ¿aceptas?-

- no lo se- sonreí- es que a veces su presencia me incomoda, es que estoy enamorada de Edward- el sonrio, a sabiendas de que estabamos hablando con su nombre en tercera persona

-¿como que te incomoda?-

-si, ya sabes, no puedo estar un minuto sin el- sonrió Edward- así que si no voy, quien lo cuidara de las chicas, que lo miran, como si fuera un platillo-

- imagínate- abrió los ojos como platos, poniendo una rara mueca - por eso tengo, a mi chica-

Sonreí

- te amo, Edward- suspire- y acepto ir contigo, pero ¿A donde vamos a ir?-

-, yo también te amo…es sorpresa- me sonrío y se acerco mas a mi, dando un beso pequeño, pero dejándome ala ves sin aliento- estate lista alas, 7 de la noche- se acerco a mi oído- por que, no te dejare con nadie, que no sea yo, todo lo que resta nuestro viaje a Chicago- cuando me lo dijo su aliento, me hizo estremecerme y poniendo mi piel de gallina.

Continuara…….

* * *

Chicas recuerden dejar sus commentarios, soy toda oido para sugerencias e ideas...

Que les wustaria de c3na?

A donde les wustaria ke fueran?

Algun detalle en especial???

ya saben las leo y me encantan sus comments... gracias, las adoro

POSDATA.... Ya pueden dejar commentarios anonimos o sin tener un usuario, solo recuerden dejar su nombre para agradecerles o dedikarles, en caso de que sus opciones sean las ke se llewen a usar en el siwiente capi

las Adoro


	46. Feliz San Vallentin III P

**Feliz San Valentin III P./ y ultima n.n**

Chicas kiero agradecer sus commentarios, miles de gracias n.n

eh llewado a la cantidad total de commentarios en el capi anterior, gracias se los super agradezco

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: (Los nombres ke tenwan la letra newrita son porke el capi VA DEDICADO A USTEDES POR DARME IDEAS)

*Eviita Cullen

***-CullenSwan**

*Lizzie Cullen Black

*Ara  
*Daniwashere

*Dommy

*Gissellacullen

*Yari_Alice94

***DoryCullen**

*Fanny

*Jiiu

*Camy

***Adiereny**

***KatherinedeCullen**

*Nia

***AlexitaCullen**

***Mariacullen09**

*Lexa09

***AnaCullen13**

***Maj0o**

*AngelaCUllen07

*Roo

*Vampire_Princess

_**CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON IDEAS, TUVIERON AL MENOS UNA IDEA QUE FUE UTILIZADA EN ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO KE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPI, CON DULZURA I AFECTO, ANGIE**_

SE ira mencionando respectivamente cuando fue la idea de cada kien, se recuerda, ke en alwunos momentos sus ideas coincidieron, tenwan lista otra pagina donde escribiran el Link ke les voi a poner, para ke puedan reproducir las canciones

Cambien de cancion en el momento en el ke aparezca otro link o en todo caso cuando termine la cancion siempre i cuando no se hayan pasado otra n.n

Si se me olvido mencionar alwun momento donde fue su idea favor de hacermelo saber, las kiero

* * *

CaPITULO 45

**(N/A entren a esta pagina n.n **.com/watch?v=PHbXbhY9DBE&feature=related)

- A que se debe que hayas elegido venir a ese lugar... la casa cuna.. en especial – le pregunte

- Cuando cumpli catorce años, pense en que… me gustaria que los niños despues de ya serles lo suficientemente… dificil, ser abandonados o no tener a donde ir y terminar en un mal orfanato, se lo que se siente, asi que la empresa de mi… la empresa, bueno el caso es de que la empresa estuvo de acuerdo con mi propuesta, hicieron este lugar y solo contrataron personas con especialidad y paciencia, medicos, sicologos de todo, ellos creo que merecen eso… en fin… me gusta este lugar porque es agradable estar con ellos… no tienen… preocupaciones, casi puedo jurar que su diversion y tranquilidad es casi contagiosa, no lo se, es como si cuando antes venia podia alejarme de mi cruda realidad – me sonrio, asenti y segui caminando, estabamos caminando en un parque, Edward y yo nos habiamos ido de la casa cuna, era lo mismo que un orfanato, solo que Edward me dijo que el nombre de orfanato, simplemente, no le gustaba, sonaba segun el, como, basurero de niños, o algo por el estilo

Llegamos a un arbol hermoso, era grande, muy grande, demasiado grande diria yo, y no solo por la altura tambien por el tronco, me acerque encantada por lo hermoso que estaba el arbol, una vez que llegamos ahi, lo mire asombrada

- Que es? – me pregunto Edward

- Es… guau, es un arbol encantador, rayos… es genial, maravillosamente grande y hermoso – dije con voz de asombro

- Que es lo que tiene tallado en el tronco? – me pregunto, mire a Edward, pero no le dije nada, me acerque mas al arbol y lei

- "Porque los angeles me han quitado miles de cosas, pero las gotas de lluvia me han traido solo un ser que fue mejor y mas especial y su valor es aun mas grande que los demas – dije leyendo lo que decia, esas palabras me hacian ruborizar, pero aun asi segui leyendo – porque mi Corazon siempre estara al lado del tuyo, y nuestro amor hara que ambos corazones latan mejor que uno solo, vos sos mis ojos, y yo solo puedo prometerte amarte hasta que mi Corazon de su ultimo latido, todo el tiempo estare a tu lado hasta que mi presencia te agobie, porque se que aunque eh estado sin poder mirar, eh estado mirandote, eh estado sin poder mirar, mirandote desde el fono de tu Corazon y dejandome guiar solamente por este, te amo Bella, Edward C. – sonrei con lagrimas en los ojos al leer aquello, sonrei y me voltee a ver a Edward lo abrace por la cintura y el me devolvio el gesto, le di un beso en sus labios asombrada – Quien hizo eso? – le pregunte, no reconocia la letra aparte de que no lo habia dejado fuera de mi vista desde que llegamos aqui

- Alice y Rosalie, ellas me ayudaron, yo les escribi lo que debian poner, Te ah gustado? – me pergunto

- Claro, te quiero mucho, muchas gracias, definitivamente este es el mejor 14 de Febrero entre todos – le dije dandole otro beso

- Gracias, te quiero… - dijo y comenzo a sacar algo de su pantalon, del bolsillo de atras, lo mire expectante, cuando por fin logro sacar lo que buscaba lo puso frente a el abriendo su mano y dejando mostrar una cajita en forma de Corazon, sonrei ante el gesto – es… como un… algo asi como una presentacion de… mmm… no soy bueno en esto, lo siento – me dijo avergonzado – es para ti – me dijo, tome la cajita, mientras no fuera un anillo de compromiso todo estaba bien, sonrei ante mis pensamientos, seria desagradable ver un anillo y mas si era de… compromiso, la abri y dentro habia un Corazon, era un diamante eso se veia a simple vista, pero era… simplemente encantador

- Pertenecio a mi madre, fue… creo, el primer regalo, aparte de rosas y esas cosas, que mi papa le dio a ella, espero que te guste – dijo Edward, segui admirando aquel detalle, lo saque de ahi, y me di cuenta que era un collar **(N/A ESTA FUE IDEA DE Ere Y DE Katherinedecullen )**, la cadena parecia ser de plata, lo tome con mis temblorosas manos, le di la vuelta y detras del Corazon tenia grabada en una perfecta caligrafia la letra "_E"_, sonrei ante su encantador gesto

- Muchas gracias – le dije

- Adentro tiene… mmm… algo – dijo sonrojado me encantaba como se veia, quite con cuidado el agodoncito que tenia para proteger el collar y efectivamente atras habia un papel doblado, lo saque de ahi y lo comenze a leer, era la letra de Edward,

_Ahora tienes mi Corazon cuidalo lo eh dejado contigo__**(N/A esta frase fue idea de Katherine)**__, cuidalo ante todas las cosas, y nunca olvides cuanto te quiero y amo, eres lo mejor para mi ,espero que este collar este lo mas cerca de tu Corazon, espero que te pases muy bien este San Valentin, o casi bien si Alice y Rose te tormentan no fue mi culpa hice todo lo que pude pero no creo que funcionara, __este es el primero de todos los 14 de febrero que quiero pasar a tu lado__**(N/A esta frase fue idea de Alexitacullen)**_

Hay terminaba la carta, sonrei como idiota, le di un abrazo y le me abrazo de la cintura, enterre mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras el tenia su cabeza en mis cabellos

- Es como… un simbolo de lo mucho que te quiero, quiero estar contigo en cualquier momento, en cualquiera sin excepciones, nunca te dejaria si lo puedo evitar **(N/A Esta Frase fue idea de Ere)**– me dijo lo abrace mas fuerte

- Gracias

- De nada… ahora debemos irnos que no me alcanzara el dia – me dijo, sonrei y regresamos al carro, el chofer nos cerro la puerta y comenzo a manejar sin comentar nada, me deje caer en el pecho de Edward sonriendole

* * *

- Que hermoso lugar – comente maravillada, tomando mi sueter con fuerza, hacia mucho frio, apenas eran como las cinco o seis pero el frio era enorme

- Habia olvidado lo frio que suele ser este lugar – dijo Edward abrazandome mas fuerte de la cintura atrayendome hacia su cuerpo, de seguro habia sentido mi escalofrio

- Hace tambien mucho frio en Forks – le dije

- Lo se, pero no quiero que tu causa de muerte sea el frio – dijo, lo abrace mas fuerte cuando senti otro escalofrio

- ¿Y este lugar que tiene de especial para ti?, es decir es hermoso, incluso con el frio…

- Aqui mi papa le pidio matrimonio a mi mama – oh, de seguro mi cara tendria una "O" bien marcada, sonrei

- Es muy hermoso este lugar, casi no se ve la ciudad – le dije, Edward asintio

- Prometeme que cuando recupere la vista, este sera uno de los muchos lugares a los que iremos solo tu y yo **(N/A idea de Alexita Cullen, esta combinado con un lugar especial de sus papas y la promesa de ir juntos cuando Edward vuelva a ver) **la idea de ir con Edward cuando el recuperese a muchos lugares hermosos era una tentadora idea, casi podia decir que ya anciaba el momento en el que visitaramos cientos de sitios

- Claro, te lo prometo – le dije y lo abrace mas, seguimos caminando al lado del lago, muchas chicas se quedaban mirando a Edward y entre ellas hablaban, unas cruzaban sus piernas, en plena señal de coqueteo, cuando pasabamos a su lado y otras que al parecer parecian ser mas intuitivas y se daban cuenta de la ceguera de Edward, sin disimularlo nos señalaban, odiaba eso y les enviaba miradas de odio a esas chicas, muchas miraban a otro lado y otras me devolvian la Mirada, pero las ignoraba y le daba un beso a Edward en su mejilla

- Te amo – me dijo Edward en mi odio cuando nos recargamos bajo un arbol para descansar, estabamos sentados en el suelo yo tenia mi cabeza recargada en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba de la cintura

- No mas que yo – le replique

- Apuesto a que si – me dijo

- No es verdad

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- no

- Que si

- Para nada – le dije sonriendo

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- En que momento nos convertimos en la tipica pareja que hace estas bobas peleas? – me dijo Edward riendose

- No tengo idea – le dije

- Te amo

- Yo igual – le dije y lo bese, el me devolvio el beso, en eso senti la Mirada de alguien clavada en nosotros y me separe de Edward

- Hola mi nombre es Anheli, y tu eres? – dijo una chica de cabello rubio con extensions cafes, ojos grandes pero traia pupilentes rosas, una mini falda, una blusa rosa, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, unas zapatillas enormes, el tipo de zapatos que nunca lograre usar aunque quisiera, unos aretes grandes, aracadas, era delgada, y con bonita figura, debo admitir, pero lo peor de aquella chica es que miraba a Edward como un dulce que le dan a una niña justo despues de que le quitan sus expansores o braquets

- Edward vamonos – le dije levantandome, Edward tambien se paro y la chica me miro feo, tome la mano de Edward entre las mias

- Edward, détente, mis amigas y yo estamos hacienda una encuesta a todos los chicos – le dijo la chica, supuse que habia escuchado como fue que yo lo habia llamado

- Mmm… y esa es… - le dijo Edward con voz algo incomoda

- Bueno, queremos saber algo sumamente facil y sencillo… no creo que a tu… amiga le moleste, no creo que en realidad te interese si le importa o no – dijo la chica, le iba a corregir que yo no era su amiga, era Su novia y que el no estaba interesado en responder pero Edward fue mas rapido

- Ella es mi novia – le dijo

- Bueno, lo que sea

- No, no es lo que sea – le dijo Edward algo incomodo y al mismo tiempo enfadado

- Mira la verdad es que no me interesa, tengo veintiun años y les puedo asegurar que no duraran mas de tres meses – nos dijo la chica – eh salido con cientos y todos aburren despues de ese tiempo – dijo la chica mirandonos indiferentemente, tenia ganas de arrancarles sus extenciones y arrancarle su cabeza, pero me controle

- Lamento que tus relaciones no duren, pero si nos permites tenemos muchas cosas IMPORTANTES que hacer, aparte a Mi novia no creo que le agrade la idea de perder el tiempo en cosas inescesarias – dijo Edward, la chica se le quedo mirando con una perfecta " O" como si nadie le hubiese respondido asi – nos vamos? – me dijo Edward y comenze a caminar con el aun de mi mano

- Gracias por deshacerte de ella tan facilmente – Edward me miro con una tierna sonrisa

- Eres mi novia, es San Valentin y no tengo tiempo como ya te habia dicho para nadie que no seas solo tu – me dijo sonrei, casi al grado de que me dolian mis mejillas

- Gracias, de Nuevo – el se rio

- Ok, basta de agradecimientos, tenemos que llegar a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde – me dijo

- No son mas de las seis - le reproche

- Alice y Rose te quieren a esa hora – lo mire con el ceño fruncido, aun no entendia su aficcion para hacer todo como si ya lo hubiese planeado y un minute mas y uno menos hiciesen un gran cambio - y no quiero que llegues tarde a nuestra cita – dijo con una sonrisa, me ruborize

- Nunca lo haria, si puedo evitarlo – agregue

- Te quiero

- Yo… igual – le dije

* * *

- Alice, Rose no quiero que me cambien mi forma de vestir, tampoco necesito que me pongan cientos de capas de eso – señale el maquillaje algo ya molesta, ambas me miraron como si estuviera loca, las ignore -Hablo en serio, no quiero

- Bella, es San Valentin, es el primero que Edward lo pasa con alguien que no sea nosotroso, por favor, por favor, no arruines esto, Edward lo ah planeado con esmero y mucho tiempo – me dijo Rosalie con una Mirada de lastima

- No me pongas esa cara – le dije

- Bells, Ed te quiere, tu lo quieres, se quieren, creo que deberias, aunque esa esta vez, solo por él dejarte que te maquillemos – me dijo Alice con un puchero

- No

- Bella ya te pusimos ese hermoso vestido – lo mire como si estuviese envenenado – no pongas esa cara

- Hablo en serio – de repente una idea llego a mi cabeza – me maquillan, pero yo elijo mi ropa – les dije, ambas sonrieron

- Elige una de las muchas ropas que te pusimos en la cama, pero antes te dejaras maquillar, nosotras tenemos citas a las que ir – dijo Rosalie

- Saldran? – les pregunte

- Sip, en realidad solo tu y Edward se van a quedar en la casa, te va a encantar esta cena – me dijo Alice

- Si tu lo dices – le dije mirando a otro lado

- Muy bien, empecemos – dijo Rosalie

**

* * *

**

**(N/A entren a esta pagina n.n.... .com/watch?v=WpYDUXFCtPg)**

Media hora despues de que me hubiesen estado maquillando y remaquillando, por fin se fueron a alistarse para su maravillosa cita que ellas tendrian, incluso Esme y Carlisle, habian quedado en Salir juntos, me quite el vestido negro y me puse unos pantalones negros entubados que encontre, se veian muy elegantes pero casuales, eso habia sido lo que me gusto, y desafortunadamente no encontre una camisa normal, asi que tome una blusa de color blanca con mangas largas, pero se notaban los hombros y quedaba muy ajustada a mi cintura, me comenze a cambiar

Me quite las zapatillas y me puse unas calcetas y unos converss que encontre, por fin algo normal, me mire al espejo y debia admitir que se veia todo bien, iba casual **(N/A la idea de que tipo de ropa casual fuera fue idea de Florencia n.n)**, pero al mismo tiempo se veia elegante, gracias al maquillaje, mi cabello estaba recogido con unas pinzas, Sali de la habitacion en la que estaba y justo cuando abri la puerta una hoja callo, tenia las orillas de esta quemada, la tome

_Camina hasta el final del pasillo a tu derecha, T_

Esas eran las palabras que decia escrita en esa hoja, con la letra de Edward, sonrei ante sus gestos, me habia dado cuenta de que era alguien con hermosos gestos y muy tierno y sentimental, aunque las ultimas dos cosas y las sabias, hoy me habia asombrado, camine por el pasillo a mi derecha y al terminar me encontre con una hoja pegada a la pared

_Da vuelta a tu izquierda y comienza a caminar, observa bien porque si no la pistas te las saltaras TE _

Sonrei, el era quizas lo que siempre quise para mi, quizas era como la personificacion perfecta del mejor novio del mundo, comenze a caminar fijandome a cada paso que daba, y si no hubiese sido porque esa foto llamo mi atencion nunca la hubiese visto, era una foto grande, en ella aparecia un elegante hombre abrazando a una mujer Hermosa, con ojos color verde, como los de Edward, el hombre, supuse que ellos fueron sus papas, sonreia, tenia su cabeza en el hombro de ella, ella estaba sonriendo sin parar, el la miraba solo a ella pero se podia notar que sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, el tenia tomada sus manos una estaba en la cintura de ella, y la otra la tenian frente a ellos, mostrandoselos a la camara, se podia apreciar un hermoso anillo en el dedo de ella, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta donde estaban, ellos estaban en el mismo lugar al que fuimos Edward y yo hoy se podia apreciar el hermoso lago y arboles al rededor, ambos sonrientes, se podia ver una lagrima de felicidad en la mejilla de ella, de seguro fue el dia en el que se comprometieron

Una hermoso foto, tome la hoja y la desdoble

_Imagine que la encontrarias, sigue avanzando y baja las escaleras, TE Amo_

Camine hacia donde me decia y baje las escaleras, en el ultimo Escalon, osea el primero, estaba otra hoja, la tome

_Camina hacia tu derecha al fondo dobla en la puerta de color caoba, TE amo mas que_

Camine hacia donde me decia, admirando la enorme casa, era Hermosa y parecia casi intacta, no quiero decir por eso que sucia o algo asi, en realidad se veia muy bien cuidada, abri la puerta y me quede maravillada a lo habia dentro

Era un salon, **(N/A idea de hacerla en el salon para eventos de la casa de Los Masen, idea de Florencia) **Al inicio se podia apreciar que habia un lugar a la izquierda que tenia el piso una elevacion, hay habia unas guitarras y un microfono, quizas habria musica en vivo, sonrei ante eso, de nuevo, habia una mesa de color negro para dos, donde las sillas eran blancas de piel, al final de este donde en lugar de paredes habia cristales que dejaban ver un hermoso paisaje, habia petalos de rosas en el suelo, dejando solo un camino sin nada para poder avanzar, **(N/A idea de los petalos de rosas de Florencia y Maricullen09)**, habia muchos globos de helio en forma de corazones, que decian TE Amo y TE quiero **(Idea de esas palabras en los globos, de Florencia)** y estrellas, habia un pequeño sofa con muchos petalos se encontraba al otro lado del salon con vista a la ciudad, habia un camino con pequeñas velas,**(N/A idea de las velas de Dory n.n)**, que estaban en una pequeña esfera, y que guiaban a la mesa, de distintos colores, habia un piano de color negro aun lado de la mesa y sonaba una musica de fondo que no reconoci, por los cristales se podia ver cientos de luces, luces de la ciudad, una muy encantadora vista, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos y la limpie antes de que me manchara el maquillaje, me mire la mano y me di cuenta, con alivio, de que no me habia despintado, quizas usaron maquillaje contra lagrimas de Bella

- Te Amo mas que a nada, Espero que te haya gustado – me dijo una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que saltara ya que no lo escuche llegar, pise a Edward, y luego hice que cayéramos, yo arriba de el, demonios que mal momento para ser torpe

- Lo lamento, lo siento, perdón – dije toda avergonzada, el comenzó a reírse

- Supongo que debí hacer alguna llamada o pisar con fuerza – dijo Edward riéndose

- ¿No estas… molesto porque te haya tirado? – le pregunte

- No hay manera que yo me enoje contigo, te quiero, aparte… asi fue como nos conocimos – dijo, me sonroje aun mas y me pare, le ayude a que se levantara y el como el primer dia con su mano izquierda se empujo hacia arriba

- Supongo que debemos agradecer a mi torpeza por haber hecho que nos conozcamos – le dije

- Supongo que si… ahora dime, Te ah gustado? – me pregunto Edward

- Si, es hermoso – le dije, comenzamos a entrar caminando por el camino que habia de velas

- La comida todavia no esta lista – me dijo Edward

- Ok – dije acercandome al cristal, se veia Hermosa la vista – Es una perfecta vista – dije sonriendo de alguna rara manera la casa de los papas de Edward estaba sobre algun, raro cerro o algo por el estilo, y dejaba ver esta hermosa y expectacular escena, se podia ver todas las luces de la ciudad y de noche era muy hermoso **(N/A idea de que tenga vista a la ciudad de MariaCullen09 y Alexitacullen)**

- Te aseguro que esa vista es poco en comparacion al unico ser que yo amo, haria todo Bella, todo por hacerte feliz – **(N/A Idea de esa frase de Alexitacullen) **me dijo me voltee a verlo y lo abrace, nunca nadie me habia dicho tantas hermosas frases en solo un dia

- Gracias, te quiero – le dije

- Yo igual – dijo y poso sus labios sobre los mios, al inicio solo fue como una simple caricia, un roce, luego jugamos con nuestros labios en una pelea de dominio y despues Edward entreabrio mis labios, con ayuda de su lengua, puse mis manos en sus hombros, comenzo a jugar con mi lengua y exploro mi boca, llevo sus manos a mi cintura y comenzo a atraerme aun mas a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, comenzo a subir sus manos por mis costados, mi mente suplicaba que siguiera bajando y subiendo sus manos, se detuvo justo antes de que llegara sus manos a mi pecho, _Aburrido_, penso mi mente, y esta vez coincidia con aquel pensamiento, separe nuestro beso y deje mis manos en sus hombros, el descanzo su frente en mi frente con la respiracion e ambos entrecortada combinando nuestros alientos para recuperar aire

- Supongo que deberiamos esperar a que traigan la comida - comento, asenti contra su frente y mire hacia mi derecha encontrandome con el piano que tenia una hermosa orquidea de color azul, tome a Edward de la mano y nos dirigimos ahi

- Toca algo - le pedi **(N/A idea de que Edward toque piano, es de Alexitacullen)**

- mmm No te gustaria hacer otra cosa? - pregunto Edward con una linda mueca

- No... toca algo.... toca algo para mi - le pedi, Edward sonrio, lo ayude a que se sentara en el asiento que estaba ahi, y luego me sente a su lado

- Que quieres escuchar? - me pregunto

- Podrias tocar la cancion que aprendistes... a los cuatro - le pregunte algo timida por su respuesta

**(N/A ingresen a esta pagina, .com/watch?v=YIox_xSREG4) (cada tres puntos es una pausa chica)**

- Claro - dijo, y comenzo a tocar, la cancion al inicio parecia... solo un ensayo, pero a como fue avanzando me di cuenta de que asi iba, parecia al inicio una tierna cancion, una muy dulce y tierna cancion, pero de repente dejo de serlo sin que pudiese darme cuenta, es como si... - No es una nana para dormir, mi mama me dijo que esa fue la cancion que le enseño su mama antes de morir... ella la modifico, mi papa y ella la modificaron despues juntos y creo que al final termine por cambiar algunas partes.... - dijo aun tocando con un suspiro - supongo que me recuerda... muchas cosas de mi infancia... mi mama la usaba para que me durmiera, ella la cantaba y tarareaba junto con mi papa, cuando el no estaba muy ocupado, no recuerdo la cancion pero si como la tarareaba... - dijo con algo de melanconia - aqui comenze a hacerle algunos cambios, le meti mas cosas sin quitarle en escencial nada, no quiero tampoco arruinar la cancion, no se si haya quedado del todo bien - comenzo a desvanecerse la cancion y de repente comenzo a ir la cancion mucho mas rapido sin dejar de desviarse del tema **(Esperen hasta que comienze a ir mas rapida la canc ion)**- recuerdo que hablaba de no lo se, solo recuerdo algunas frases, "el amanecer llega", "y despidete de tus sueños amor", "la vida es como un impetu", "Alejate de este oscuro sol por unas horas", no lo se, creo que hablaba de la vida entre otras cosas, de lo cruel que es, y del unico lugar en el que estamos seguros es la inoscencia, supongo que no la entendia, me gustaba mas que la tarareaba asi que supongo que por eso no la recuerdo del todo bien, pero era mi cancion favorita ante todo eso, mi mama siempre me la canto y termino por gustarme, eso creo.... aunque no es una cancion de cuna, ni nada por el estilo... a veces siento que me hace recordar mi infancia y no los momentos doloros de esta - dijo, me limpie mis mejillas, que ahora tenian lagrimas derramandose luego de un rato Edward termino la cancion

- Es hermosa - le dije, el me sonrio

- Eso creo

- Toca una mas..

- Cual quieres escuchar?

- Una que tu hayas... compuesto - le pedi, el sonrio

- Hace poco hice esta... - dijo y comenzo a tocar una cancion **(N/A entren a esta pagina .com/watch?v=I0q3IGmTkRo) - **debajo del asiento, Alice me dijo que dejo la carta que escribi... es para ti - me dijo, me agache y tome la carta que estaba doblada, con las orillas quemadas y la letra de Edward

_Cuando comenze a componer la cancion me inspire en todo, en todos los momentos que eh vivido quizas, desde que tengo memoria, quizas comenze por ese momento, mis recuerdos con mis papas, las aventuras que tuve de niño, las bromas que hice junto con Alec y Jane, las risas de mis papas, los lugares a los que saliamos, las frases de mi madre, las canciones que tocaban, no lo se, comenze por todo, segui por la muerte de ellos, el entrar al orfanato, lo mal que me fue en el primero, lo mal que me senti cuando mi tia me dejo de visitar, lo abandonado que crei estar cuando Flor dejo de visitarme, lo fatal que me sentia, las lagrimas que derrame por la perdida de mis papas, el estado en el que me encontro Esteban, cuando fui internado, cuando me dejaron salir, cuando Carlisle me adopto, Los juegos con Jasper y Emmet, las risas de mis hermanas, Cuando tuve el accidente, cuando me quede ciego, no lo se , incluso ahora no sabria decirte por donde comenze, las palabras de Esme, cuando abri la casa cuna, la verdad no se exactamente donde comenze, cuando conoci a tanya, cuando nos hicimos algo mas que amigos, cuando ella termino conmigo, en la depresion que entre, cuando me entere que ella salia con Demetri, como la trate por telefono, no lo se, la verdad, pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo, creo que la mayor parte de la cancion ante todo, la inspirastes tu_

_Desde que te conoci, y aunque yo se que es poco el tiempo que te conozco, se que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti y aunque las circustancias no sean las mejores en las que puedas estar, se que quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, mientras pueda y mi corazon siga latiendo._

_Te amo y se que suena poco y sencillo decirlo, pero aun asi te agradezco ante todas las cosas te agradesco ser yo quien este a tu lado y no alguien mas, te amo, porque se que eres el ser mas gentil que conozco, te amo porque tu simple voz es melodia para mis oidos, te amo y espero hacerlo por mucho tiempo mas porque ante todo lo que eh vivido, y aun tu ah sabiendas de lo que me ah pasado aun estas a mi lado y se que si puedo, si puedo hare todo por conocerte fisicamente, y aunque las letras y palabras suenen absurdas ante el sentimiento que tengo -_ Mis lagrimas de felicidad no dejaban de caer - _espero ser por siempre y aunque eso suene poco, quiero ser yo quien cure tus heridas y limpie tus lagrimas..._

_Espero ser yo quien este a tu lado al final del anochecer de tu vida, y tambien el que este a tu lado en tus... buenos momentos y aun mas en los malos, nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo y tampoco los bueno s momentos que hemos vivido y viviremos juntos, solo tu y yo.._

_Te amo, y siempre lo hare_

Ahi terminaba la carta, abrace a Edward y el me abrazo a mi, dejando de tocar

- Te amo, gracias por darme el mejor dia de toda mi vida - le dije llorando

- De nada, gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado - me dijo

- Señor, la comida esta lista - dijo un hombre que estaba detras de nosotros, Edward y yo nos levantamos y efectivamente en la mesa, para dos, ya estaba servida la comida, o al menos el inicio e la comida, habia dos copas y una botella de Champain **(N/A idea de Champain de Florencia) **y aun lado un refresco, sonrei ante el gesto supuse que algo tuvo que ver Edward en eso.

- Gracias - le respondio Edward, el señor se fue, deje a Edward en su silla, poniendo su mano en esta para que se sentara, y yo me puse a su lado, Edward tambien se sento

- Comida Francesa - **(N/A idea de comida Francesa Adiereny) **enfrente de mi estaba en un pequeño plato un ratadouille, no estaba entre mis preferidos pero me gustaba, comenzams a comer y cuando terminamos la pequeña porcion de comida, supuse que era el inicio de la cena

- Espero que te guste, crei que seria... especial - dijo Edward sonrojado

- Supongo que tuvistes algo que ver con el refresco - le dije

- Tu no tomas, y no te gusta, de eso estoy seguro, asi que pedi que pusieran el refresco

- Y con que brindare? - le pregunte, champain y soda no parecia ir muy bien en el paquete de cena, y al parecer todo por mis malas costumbres

- Tu no vas a tomar, y no es una pregunta - me dijo, bufe ante su respuesta

- Controlador - dije, pero me logro escuchar

- No me interesa, no si eso va a evitar que te de asco - me dijo

- Ok, papa - le dije, el solo se rio, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de su encantador atuendo, traia una camisa de botones de color negra, de manga larga, claro, hacia demasiado frio y unos jeans de color negro

- Asi que soy tu padre? ehhh, soy un papa demasiado enfermo mentalmente en ese caso - me dijo, me rei

- Lo eres - le dije riendome

En ese momento llegaron dos meseros, si es que asi se les podia llamar, uno recogio nuestros platos mientras que el otro nos puso en el medio de ambos un plato con Spaguetti, **(N/A la idea de comida italiana fue idea de : Katherinedecullen, AnaCullen13 y Florencia n.n), **despues dejo dos tenedores y se retiro

- ok.... comamos, Bon apeti **(N/A asi se pronuncia x.x) **- me dijo el tomo su tenedor y yo el mio y comenzamos a comer del mismo plato, llego un joven vestido de mesero y sirvio en una de las copas el Champain y en la otra el refresco y despues se retiro, seguimos comiendo, sin hablar en escencial de nada, y sumergiendonos en un comodo silencio escuchando como cantaban unos jovenes que estaban en donde anteriormente estaban las guitarras y el microfono

**(N/A entren a esta pagina n.n .com/watch?v=k9dK0M3oTYc, esta cancion fue idea de AlexitaCullen)**

La cancion era hermosa, en una sola palabra, pero parecia que esa palabra se quedaba corta al describir las emociones que emanaba esa cancion y aun mas los recuerdos que me hacia revivir con Edward, todo, otra lagrima de felicidad escapo de mis ojos y me la limpie rapido, segui comiendo, solo pensando en la maravillosa semana que podria tener al lado de Edward

Creo que estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento Termine por enrollar el mismo pedazo de fideo que Edward, y hasta que me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, ya que terminamos por unir nuestros labios **(N/A idea de hacer algo estilo la Dama y el Vagabundo de AnaCullen13),** justo cuando ambos ya llevabamos la mitad y mitad de ese pedazo en nuestras bocas, me trague lo que llevaba y Edward comenzo abesarme ahi mismo sin dejarme tiempo que me preparara

Al inicio no le correpondi ya que me tomo totalmente desprevenida pero luego me deje llevar cerrando mis ojos y enredando mi mano en su cabello, Edward llevo sus manos a mi mejilla acariciandola, me separe levemente de Edward, respirando con dificultad,

- Señor lamento la molestia – dijo uno de los meseros, me separe de Edward y el joven tomo el plato que ya estaba vacio y luego otros dos llegaron y pusieron nuestros postres, a mi me toco, un exquisito Brownie con helado, **(N/A idea de Brownie con helado de AnaCullen13) **estaba en la lista de postres favoritos, en cambio a Edward le toco de postre un Crem Brule **(N/A idea de Crem Brule es de Adiereny)**, acompañado con unas frutas al lado, comenzamos a comer sin decir ninguno de los dos nada, y cuando terminamos, Edward fue quien rompio el silencio

- Quiero hacer un brindis – dijo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres brindar?

- Todo

- ¿Todo?

- Sip, todo, todos los momentos que tenemos ambos juntos, todas las risas que hemos reido, todas las lagrimas que hemos limpiado, todas los secretos que hemos guardado, todas las palabras de amor que hemos dicho, todos los recuerdos que nuestra mente guarda de ti y de mi, todos los besos que nos hemos dado, todas las caricias que sentimos, todas las cosas que nos han llevado a este momento, todo – dijo, sonrei con lagrimas en mis ojos, Edward llevo su mano a mi cara y la dejo ahí en mi mejilla quitando mis lagrimas

- Ok, salud – dije, pegando mi copa con la de Edward

- Salud – dijo y me tome de un trago lo que tenia mi refresco – Baila conmigo – me pidio

- Edward yo no bailo

- Vamos Bella, yo se bailar, yo, tu tambien, no es nisiquiera difícil, por favor baila conmigo – me volvio a pedir

- No..

- Vamos no sera vergonzoso te lo prometo

- Solo una cancion – le dije

- No pido mas – me respondio, Edward se levanto de su silla y yo igual, lo tome de la mano y nos guie a donde había un area en forma de corazon sin petalos de rosas, cuando llegue ahí los que anteriormente estaban cantando se fueron, dejandonos solos, uno de ellos prendio el estereo que estaba y se puso una cancion que reconoci al instante

**(N/A entren a esta pagina, idea de elegir esta cancion de Florencia .com/watch?v=xTz4YQnNVf8)**

- No se bailar – le dije cuando volvimos a quedar solos

- Todos saben

- Tengo un desequilibrio total – le dije

- Tu eres mis ojos y yo sere tu equilibrio ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo, sonrei ante sus palabras

- Ok… - el llevo mi mano izquierda que tenia tomada a la de el y me jalo de una manera que yo quedara frente a el mirandolo a la cara, luego mi mano izquierda con ayuda de la suya la llevo a su hombro derecho y luego su mano derecha la puso en mi cintura, tome yo su mano izquierda con la derecha mia, enterre mi cabeza en su pecho dejandome guiar solo por el, atrás, atrás, derecha, derecha, izquierda, adelante, adelante, izquierda, y luego una vuelta, y otra vez, atrás, atrás, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, adelante, adelante derecha y vuelta, así sucesivamente nos la pasamos, yo solo contando los pasos mentalmente y Edward escondiendo su cabeza en mi cabello, hasta que en una de las vueltas…

- Au! – me queje cuando caí sonbre Edward

- Creo que debi avisar que iba una vuelta – me dijo

- Quizás… ven vamos a sentarnos – le pedi, me levante y me di cuenta de que la figura del corazon ya no existía, Edward se paro y tome su mano, camine junto con el hacia el sofa, me sente y Edward a mi lado solo que el se recargo con este

- Tengo una idea… parate – me dijo, lo mire mal, de seguro quería apoderarse del sofa

- Ok – dije insegura, me pare y Edward se acosto casi como lo había previsto

- Acuestate conmigo – me pidio, haciendome un espacio donde yo cabria bien, el se puso de lado para caber mejor, me acoste quedando mirandolo solo a el, el me abrazo por la cintura

**(N/A idea de que ellos diwan sus sentimientos, i eso fue idea de Maj0o)**- Gracias, por el mejor san Valentín que eh tenido, esta vez si que te lucistes, te haz arrebasado a ti mismo, gracias – le dije sinceramente

- No tienes nada que agradecer

- Claro que si, tengo cientos de cosas que agradecerte, cientos y miles de cosas, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado, gracias por aceptarme a tu lado, gracias por dejar que conviva junto a ti, y que tengas que soportarme sobre todas las demas cosas, no sabes lo agradecida que me siento al saber que me escogistes a mi y no a otra chica

- Bella, yo soy el afortunado, Se que apenas te conozco, pero mi corazon se llena de felicidad solo por estar en tu compañia, se tambien que no puedo darte muchas cosas, pero lo que nunca, nunca te negare, sera todo el amor que tengo en mi interior, mi vida tenia un enorme hueco antes de conocerte, pero tu lo has llenado, Te amo" **(N/A frase que me dio Maj0o para poner n.n, gracias)**

* * *

MUchas Gracias por estar aki leyendo n.n

es el capi mas larwo ke eh hecho en toda mi vida x.x

ESPERO KE NO ME DEN MORDIDAS DE EDWARD, capitzi n.n (Esto va dirigido a las shikas ke lo hacen n.n, no se crean) LA KE ME DE MAS MORDIDITAS ME TENDRA KE TRAER DONACIONES DE SANGRE "O-" soy algo especial jajajaja

las amoo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

commenten pleaseee


	47. Y ahora

_**Hola chicas me encantaria darles las gracias a todas, todas, todas... por commentarme... ustedes son, las que me alientan a sewir escribiendo n.n**_

**_NOTA:::: YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL u.u:::: _**

**_gracias por estar aki, se los agradesco de corazon_**

**_ahora KIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A chicasagacrepusculo n.n_**

**_Miles de gracias a las chicas de Just-Cullen,como/fanfics_**

**_Por hacerme llewar a los 402 REviews, miles de gracias n.n_**

**_y a las de Fanfiction, por hacerme llewar a los 387 Reviews_**

* * *

CAPITULO 46

"Y ahora…."

Desperté con la luz de la mañana, el día de ayer parecía solo un sueño pero yo sabia que había sido incluso mejor, había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, el mejor San Valentín de mi vida quizás, sonreí como tonta, suspire, y voltee mi mirada al techo que estaba lleno de globos, todos los globos que ayer habían estado en el salón, los habíamos metido a este cuarto, a EL cuarto, al cuarto de Edward, sonreí aun mas y me voltee a ver al dueño de mis sueños y deseos, el aun tenia sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila, así que aun estaba dormido, le di un beso en la mejilla y me levante, no podía creer que había dormido con la misma ropa con la que había cenado ayer, al igual que Edward, ambos habíamos metido los globos aquí y el sueño se apodero de nosotros, así que me pidió que me quedara con él, y yo no se lo negaría, menos si yo misma deseaba quedarme aquí en la misma habitación en la que Edward estuviera

Toque su labio superior con mis dedos, y lo pase después por su cara desde su mentón a su mejilla y de ahí a su frente, luego por su nariz y siguiendo de regreso a su boca, se veía tan adorable dormido.

Con mi otra mano acomode su cabello desordenado, suspire, no tenía idea de que pasaría hoy, pero se que quiero ser yo quien este a su lado, no sé que sucederá mañana, pero si puedo estar con él en ese caso nada más me importara

- Quieres dejar de peinarme, al final mi cabello seguirá igual – dijo un Edward con voz de acabarse de despertar, sonreí y quite mi mano de su cabello, genial lo había despertado

- Lo lamento – le dije

- Supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que nos vengan a despertar – dijo Edward sin abrir sus ojos

- Supones bien – le dije

- Yo siempre supongo bien – dijo con suficiencia

- No es verdad

- Claro que si

- Claro que no… Cambiando de tema, ¿A dónde iremos hoy? – le pregunte

- Planeaba sacar a los niños al parque, ir por ellos a la casa cuna, ¿Te agrada la idea? – me pregunto con una mueca rara

- ¿Te dejan sacarlos? – pregunte asombrada

- SIP, Alice y Rosalie también Irán, claro, y mis hermanos, no pude alejarlos una vez que se enteraron – dijo quitandole importancia al asunto

- OK… creo que deberíamos de bajar a desayunar – le dije, el asintió y se levanto, salimos del cuarto, tomados de la mano, hasta donde el me dijo que era la cocina, cuando entramos a la espaciosa cocina, muy hermosa y grande, estaban sentados Alice y Emmet, desayunando, me senté al lado de Alice y Edward a mi lado, en la barra que había

- ¿Cómo se la pasaron ayer? – dijo Alice comiendo hot cakes, tome dos que había en un plato enfrente y los serví en un plato que había, se lo di a Edward, para después hacer el mismo procedimiento pero esta vez para mi

- Bien – dijo Edward

- Hermanitos, creo que es momento que les de una platica esencial, y me corresponde a mi hacerlo como hermano mayor – dijo Emmet

- No molestes Emmet – dijo Edward enfadado

- No lo hago, quizás en un futuro me lo agradezcan

- Y uno muy lejano – dijo Alice riéndose, ignore eso y tome de mi licuado

- Bueno ignoren eso, pero lo que les quería decir es aun mas importante, y les será útil, creo que es momento de hablar sobre este tema en especial… SEXO, - Edward se atraganto con la comida, y yo casi escupo el licuado que me había tomado - es la palabra que les será esencial en el futuro, Existen diferentes posturas, de preferencia experimenten por si solos, pero a saben no seria morboso si hacen posturas… de seguro ambos saben a lo que me refiero cuando digo que es súper esencial que estén informados sobre el tema, ES NORMAL, casi se convertirá en una costumbre

- Emmet CALLATE – le dijo Edward, yo estaba toda roja

- Pero es la verdad para que nos hacemos tontos, todos sabemos que eso de llega al matrimonio sin SEXO no se va a dar y menos con ustedes, así que es importante que estén…

- Nada, cállate, por favor, ya bastaron todas las bromas en el avión y aun mas la del aeropuerto así que deja de molestar con eso, ya te había dicho que no quiero hablar contigo de eso – dijo Edward

- Pero…

- Pero nada, simplemente deja de decir eso y déjame comer – le dijo molesto Edward

- Esta bien… iré con Rosalie para que se apure… con suerte se esta bañando y… - escupí lo que tenia en la boca

- Largo de aquí – dijo Edward

- Yo también me voy, tengo que ir a peinarme – dijo Alice y salio detrás de Emmet

- ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?, Existen cientos de hermanos y a mi toco ese

- Es… divertido y bromista – dije

- Para los espectadores, no para mi – dijo Edward

- Como quieras, a parte… imagina que sin el, tu vida no seria tan… divertida – dije buscando una palabra, el alzo una ceja

- Mi vida es divertida pero no esencialmente por Emmet – me dijo

- ¿A no?

- No… Por ti – sonreí

- Gracias

- No tienes nada que agradecer

- Que hermoso bebe, que lindo bebe, ¿Quién es el bebe mas hermoso del mundo? – decía Rosalie cargando un bebe, era una niña, de apenas cinco meses, me partio el alma verla tan… pequeña y ya sin una familia

- Rosalie aquí estoy yo – dijo Emmet

- No molestes Emmet…- le dijo Rosalie desafiante - ¿Quién es el bebe? – decia haciendole muecas bonitas, haciendo que la bebe se riera

- Edward… Rosalie sabe que el bebe no habla ¿Verdad? – dijo Emmet que la miraba con cara de confusion, casi como si Rose se hubiera vuelto loca

- Eso creo Emmet, eso creo – le dijo Edward no muy atento a su platica, Edward estaba cargando otro bebe, yo preferi mejor no intentarlo, no tenia ganas de escuchar como lloraria si lo intentaba cargar, aparte era mas hermoso ver a Edward con ese pequeño en sus brazos

- Emmet cuídala tantito iré a jugar con Clara y Annie – dijo Rosalie, entregándole el bebe a Emmet en sus brazos, el puso cara de shock, con la boca entreabierta y se sentó a mi lado donde antes estaba Rosalie

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes de interesante?, yo no te veo nada de interesante, yo tengo mas cabello que tu, soy mas alto que tu, yo hablo mas que tu, incluso sonrió mas que tu, yo hago mas bromas que tu, yo soy mas inteligente que tu, Yo soy mas fuerte que tu, yo tengo mas músculos que tu, tengo mas cabello que tu, y soy mas guapo que tu, no entiendo que es lo que tienes, incluso yo voy al baño solo y tu te traes tu baño personal, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que no tenga yo? – le decía Emmet a la bebe, ella solo se empezó a reír – No te rías de mi, porque yo se que soy mejor que tu – le dijo Emmet, la bebe de tanto reír comenzó a salirle babita de sus boca, Emmet puso cara de asco – Solo tienes mas baba que yo… eso es todo lo que tienes – le dijo Emmet - ¿Cómo se llama la bebe? – pregunto Emmet

- Yaritzelin – dijo Edward, la cara de Emmet fue de confusión total

- Es demasiado largo para un bebe… te llamaras desde ahora… babitas gotitas – dijo Emmet

- ¿Babitas gotitas? – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza

- si… combina con su manera de ser

- Tonto – murmuro Edward, me reí y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, viendo al bebe que Edward sostenía en brazos, el pequeño estaba recién dormido

- Babitas, en verdad que no entiendo como es que te puedes creer mejor que yo – dijo Emmet haciendo a la bebe con sus brazos estirados elevándolos de arriba a abajo, ella solo se reía

- ¡EMMET! – grito Rosalie corriendo hacia nosotros y arrebatándole el bebe de sus brazos - ¿Estas bien, No te hizo ese animal nada?

- Calmate Rose, Gotitas esta bien

- ¿Gotitas? – dijo Rosalie enojada

- Sip, ese es su nuevo nombre

- Claro que no, ella tiene uno y no es Gotitas, así que no

- No se llama Gotitas – Rosalie suspiro aliviada – en realidad es Babitas Gotitas – recibio un golpe de Rosalie en el hombro y Emmet se quejo

Todo el día nos la pasamos en este parque, viendo a los niños jugar, muchas enfermeras y ayudantes de la casa cuna, habían venido a ayudar con los niños, Emmet prefería jugar con los niños de cinco o seis años, y Jasper con los mas pequeños, Rosalie estuvo con bebes jugando con ellos en sus carriolas o en sus porta bebes, Edward y yo hablábamos entre nosotros o jugábamos incluso con alguno de los pequeños, estuvimos todo el día solo viéndolos jugar o hablando con ellos, y por tonto y loco que pareciera el tiempo parecía no existir junto a ellos, parecía que solo eran los pequeños quienes estaban y no importaba nada mas.

Tuvimos que volver antes de que obscureciera, ya que hacia frió, no mas que el día de ayer, pero si hacia frió, y ni los suéteres o chamarras nos parecían cubrir demasiado.

**El tercer día** en ese lugar, fue… bueno no fue uno muy lindo y atractivo, Edward me dijo que tenia que acompañar a Carlisle a la empresa, e intente decirle que no se preocupara que me la pasaría de maravilla… cosa que no fue así

Alice y Rosalie solo se enteraron de que estaba libre y me arrastraron a centros comerciales, me compraron ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, de todo… y me hicieron probarme todo lo que comprábamos, fue… horripilante.

Simplemente no puedo creer la mala suerte que tuve, me caí enfrente de una dulceria y me lleve conmigo todas las bolsas que estaba cargando, fue vergonzoso, y escuchar los gritos de Alice diciendo que de seguro la ropa se mancho en lugar de preocuparse por mi fue humillante

**El cuarto día** en Chicago… fue… lindo, Edward me llevo a un restaurant a cenar, todo iba bien… hasta que un periodista comenzo a tomarnos fotos, salimos huyendo de ese lugar, pero fue lindo, ya que al menos habiamos tenido una linda y dulce conversación antes de que aquello ocurriera, y fue mejor que el día anterior, así que me había ido creo que bien

**Y Ahora, El quinto día** creo que ah sido… desesperante… esa es la palabra correcta, creo, desesperante porque habiamos estado esperando los resultados, que enviaron a Chicago sobre la operación… en este pequeña habitación, sintiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado, y todo por culpa de ese doctor que no se apresuraba con los resultados

- Muy bien… me han entregado, por fin, los resultados… - dijo el doctor mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, todos estabamos expectantes a la respuesta, en esa pequeña habitación, se encontraba Edward, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, El abogado de Edward, y Yo, aparte del doctor – me gustaria que solo estuviera Edward cuando de el resultado – dijo el doctor, Carlisle asintio y tomo a Esme de la mano para salir, Alice y Rosalie parecian querer discutir pero Carlisle con una mirada las callo y ellas salieron seguidas de Emmet y Jasper, el abogado fue el que siguió, yo… simplemente me sentia… dolida, quizás era un resultado que era importante para Edward, yo quería estar a su lado, quería darle una mano, y apoyo pero aquello me desconcentraba, solte la mano de Edward, aunque justo cuando lo hice el la volvio a tomar entre las suyas, lleve mi mirada a nuestras manos unidas y luego a su cara

- Debo salir – le dije, mi voz salio, rota y sonaba horrible, siendo sincera, claro

- No, a Chase no creo que le importe que tu te quedes – dijo Edward, el doctor dio un suspiro como si supiese que iba a perder esta conversación

POV EDWARD

- Claro que no… - dijo el doctor, sonrei y sentí como me apretaba la mano Bella, en señal de apoyo– No voy a mentirles a ninguno de los dos, la operación es… riesgosa, y no hablo solo en el sentido de que puedas llegar a morir, ese seria uno de los muchos casos que se pueden dar, puedes perder otro sentido, puedes quedar paralitico, en estado vegetal, puedes quedar amnésico, ya sea desde algo simplemente temporal y que te borre una pequeña parte, hasta permanente y que te quite toda tu memoria, puedes quedar con tus defensas muy bajas, pueden darse cientos de casos, Una vez que estes en esa sala de operaciones, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay manera de que te saquemos, tienen que saber que el cerebro tiene miles de funciones y todas estan demasiado pegadas, un error incluso accidental y hasta ahí llegas, o simplemente un error que sea provocado por el tiempo, todo terminaría Edward – dijo el doctor, sabia ya todas esas cosas, y las sabia de memoria, llevaba tiempo sabiendo aquellas posibilidades pero no me daria por vencido, no podría, debo intentarlo, aunque suene absurdo y tonto para miles, no lo era para mi.

- ¿Cuáles son mis… probabilidades? – le dije

- En caso de que los resultados de estos análisis den positivo… Estamos hablando de… un 40% que recuperes la vista, es menos del cincuenta, pero es una buena cifra, tratándose de alguien que lleva años sin ver – senti como Bella apretaba mas mi mano

- ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados del analisis? – pregunte

- ……………………. En caso de que sean positivos, tendrias que hacerte la operación cuanto antes…

- ¿Cuánto es cuanto antes? – pregunto Bella

- En una o dos semanas, Edward tiene que arreglar todo… lo de la empresa y esas cosas, en caso de que algo no saliera como esperamos – en otras palabras aquello significaba… que yo muriera

- Los resultados son…

CONTINUARA

* * *

Lo se, soy cruel, soy mala, y me encanta el drama x.x

lo siento, lamento dejarlas en suspenso, pero ni yo se los resultados jajajaja

kuidense beso0o0os


	48. Un Resultado no tan magnifico

_Hola chicas, miles de gracias por commentarme, sus commentarios, son muy especiales para mi, me hacen querer sewir escribiendo n.n_

_Me wustaria compartir una pregunta ke..MissBennetDarcy.. me hizo_

_Pregunta.... Habra secuela?_

_Respuesta... Bueno chicas, aun no eh decidido me encuentro indecisa, es decir tenwo una idea de ke podria ser la sekuela en caso de darse, pero aun no se si la pondre en marcha, o con el ultimo capi dejare este trama.... les respondere... el dia ke termine de escribir, es decir,,... el dia ke suba el ultimo capi_

_Bes0os_

_espero ke les wuste_

_Casi olvido mencionarlo, este capi va dedicado a Nikkie n.n, por intentar ayudarme ayer a subir, aunke no se pudo, u.u, asi ke tuve ke subir hoy.... _

_Pero la intencion fue buena n.n_

_les recuerdo ke las votaciones del concuerso al ke eh ingresado, uno ke les habia commentado hace tiempo, seran despues del 5 de Marzo, tyo prometo intentar subir capi entre esos dias, para darles la pagina para que puedan votar, las amo n-.n_

* * *

CAPITULO 47

_Un mal comienzo no siempre es una mala continuación…_

- Los resultados son… - dijo el doctor haciendo una pausa, una pausa que para mi duro una eternidad, reviso la hoja que saco del sobre y la leyó, puso una extraña mueca, como de desagrado o como si algo no le gustase del todo pero dijo forzando una sonrisa – los resultados… son… positivos

¿Cómo puedes sentirte tan bien y a la vez tan mal?, ¿Cómo puedes recibir una noticia de esperanza y al mismo tiempo de perdición? ¿Cómo puedes creer que todo saldrá bien y a la vez creer que todo ira mal?, ¿Cómo puedes tener lagrimas de alegría y dolor?, ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz y a la vez con miedo?, ¿Cómo puedes sentirte en las nubes y en el mismo momento en el mismo infierno?, ¿Cómo puedes sentirte de una manera positiva y a la vez negativa?, ¿Cómo? No lo se, mas yo así me sentía, me sentía feliz por que Edward volvería a ver, me sentía mal porque era una operación riesgosa, me sentía feliz por Edward, pero no podría negar que mis miedos eran incluso peor.

Abrace a Edward, porque de una manera necesitaba demostrar mi alegría por el, y al mismo tiempo un consuelo para mi

- Los dejare a solas – dijo el doctor y salio de su oficina, dejándonos solos

- Gracias por estar aquí – me susurro Edward a mi oído

- No hay nada que agradecer – le dije entre lagrimas, que no podía negarles que salieran, el acaricio mis mejillas limpiando mis lagrimas, no podía ser envidiosa y decirle que no se hiciera esa operación, pero no quería que el se arriesgara

- Te quiero, no sabes lo mucho que significa que tu estés aquí apoyándome – me dijo

- No quiero que nada te pase, no podré soportar que algo malo te pase, tengo miedo – le dije, no se que espero, quizás que reflexione bien lo que esta haciendo, se esta arriesgando de mas, para cualquiera, es una buena oportunidad, pero para mi, en lo simple y especial es el mayor riesgo que correremos, se que las personas deben correr riesgos, pero si el me ama como se que lo hace y yo lo amo como se que lo hago, debe entonces comprender que ninguna circunstancia hará que yo me separe de él y menos esta simple cosa, que es su ceguera

- Yo también lo tengo, pero tengo esperanza de que todo saldrá bien Bella, nada será demasiado contra nosotros – dijo entre mis labios antes de depositar un beso en estos, le sonreí agradecida sobre sus labios

- Eso espero – le dije con una sonrisa grande

- Me alegra al menos escucharte mejor… deberíamos decirles el resultado – me dijo y se paro de su silla, yo seguí sus actos, mas sin embargo justo cuando iba a tomarle la mano para salir, entro el doctor de regreso y dijo

- Bella… me gustaría hablar con Edward un momento – me dijo amablemente

- Claro… - dije y luego espere para ver si esta vez Edward no se oponía

- Ok, doc, cariño si quieres diles el maravilloso resultado – me dijo Edward

- Seguro, te espero afuera – dije y Salí de ahí, ¿Maravilloso resultado? No lo creo…

No cabe mencionar que después que se enteraron de la "maravillosa" noticia todos se alegraron y felicitaron a Edward después de que este salio de su platica privada con el doctor

…………

Se que después de que nos dieran los resultados yo debería estar feliz y contenta, insistiendo en celebrarlo en grande o algo parecido, yo que se, pero no puedo engañarme a mi misma y ocultar mis sentimientos cuando solo siento miedo a que algo malo pase, quizás si no me hubiese quedado con Edward en esa sala a recibir los resultados todo seria diferente, mas lo hice y no hay manera de volver el tiempo.

- Levántate dormilona – me dijo Edward moviéndome, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, evitando pararme, hoy seria nuestro ultimo día en Chicago, y aunque en cierto sentido no quería desperdiciar el tiempo, tampoco quería desperdiciar mi sueño que me alejaría de mi enorme tortura mental para llevarme a la realidad que sonaba incluso cientos de veces peor

- No tengo ganas – dije evitando abrir mis ojos

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que despiertes? – dijo Edward en mi oído

- Nada, porque no me despertare

- Ni siquiera por un enorme beso – dijo

- Ni siquiera por cien de esos – le respondí, el se rió

- ¿Así que tenemos sueño? – me pregunto molestándome

- Tu no, yo si – le dije

- Yo tengo y mucho… pero… te aseguro que me despertaría solo para decirte… Feliz primer mes de novios – me dijo Edward, abrí mis ojos de golpe, incluso me separe de Edward, ¿Ya era domingo?, es decir claro que lo era, pero había olvidado las fechas, demonios

- ¿Qué? – dije aun algo asombrada por mi olvido

- si, Feliz primer mes – me dijo Edward

- igual a ti – le dije y lo abrace acostada, el paso sus manos por mi cintura, abrazándome

- Te amo… eres una floja – me dijo Edward, al sentir que no me separaba de el solo para cerrar mis ojos

- Oh, que lindo, ese adjetivo enamoraría a cualquiera – dije sarcástica

- No debo volver a enamorarte cuando ya lo hice una vez – me dijo, me sonroje ante sus palabras

- Si, si es que quieres asegurarte – le dije solo para molestarlo

- No si soy seguro de mi mismo – me dijo

- ¿Reacuérdame por que es que aun no te mato? – le dije

- Porque… me amas y… no puedes vivir sin mi – dijo y se rió

- Si tu lo dices… - deje la frase incompleta

- Yo lo digo – dijo me reí y lo volví a besar

- ¡Hey tortolos, al menos respeto por los que están de espectadores! – dijo Emmet entrando

- Querrás decir molestadores – le dijo Rosalie que entro detrás de el

- Deben alistar sus maletas, que el avión saldrá temprano y queremos irnos al aeropuerto cuanto antes – dijo Emmet, lo difumine para que saliera de la habitación y solo se rió

- Largo de aquí Emmet – le dije este salio riéndose siendo arrastrado por Rosalie para darnos privacidad

- Es una molestia – dije enfadada

- Es solo Emmet – dijo Edward

- Te quiero

- No mas que yo – me dijo y me reí

- Tu tampoco mas que yo – replique, el se rió

- Supongo que deberíamos guardar las cosas en las maletas – dijo Edward

- Tengo sueño

- Una mas y te haré cosquillas – me amenazo

- Solo inténtalo y… - no me dejo terminar la frase cuando nos cambio de posición, de lo que antes era, yo sobre el, ahora el nos había dado la vuelta y se puso sobre mi, haciéndome cosquillas en las costillas, demonios, me comencé a atacar de la risa sin parar – Basta… ya…. Déjame… no… basta… tu… ya – dije riéndome sin parar

- No señorita… deberá aprender su lección – dijo sin parar de hacerme cosquillas

- Haré lo que quieras – grite

- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto dejando de hacerme cosquillas y hablando serio

- Lo que sea – le prometí

- Prométeme que nunca dejaras de amarme

- Te lo prometo

- No importa que pase, no importa nada, tú siempre me amaras... ¿verdad?

- No entiendo a que va todo… - me interrumpe

- Porque quiero que sepas que yo sin dudar alguna yo siempre donde sea que este te amare – dice y antes de que me de cuenta sus labios están sobre los míos, evitándome hablar, no hago preguntas porque se que no obtendré respuesta y lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar, tan solo por el momento, lo beso, y sus labios están cargados de la misma desesperación que los míos

- Te quiero

- Tengo miedo… - me dice apenas en un susurro, acariciando mi mejilla

- Yo también… temo perderte, no podré soportar que algo te pase – le digo con un nudo en mi garganta que hace que batalle en sacar mis palabras

- No quiero alejarme de ti, si puedo evitarlo nunca lo haré, te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi – me dijo

- Gracias, tu también lo eres para mi

- ¡BELLA, EDWARD, SUS MALETAS AHORA! – grita Alice desde afuera, me comienzo a reír pero me levanto de la cama y comienzo a guardar nuestras cosas….

………………

El tiempo sigue pasando y no hay forma de que este se pueda detener

Cada vez que pienso en este tema, el tiempo, las palabras de Edward a mi mente llegan, no importa como ni cuanto a veces deseemos que el tiempo pare este no lo controla nadie simplemente sigue sin detenerse a mirar atrás, nada lo puede controlar.

Como desearía que hubiese al menos una manera de poder detenerlo

Pero se que no existe y mis esperanzas se romperán si sigo intentándolo

Nuestro primer mes lo celebramos… pero fue algo pequeño, solo una cena en mi casa, yo la hice, no tenia muchos ánimos de hacer algo mas genial, mi papa se alegro cuando Edward le dio la noticia sobre sus "maravillosos" resultados en el análisis, después nos asalto con miles de preguntas, algo raro en él pero supongo que debe ser por que se sentía feliz por Edward… y en cierto sentido por mi, pero yo no estaba muy alegre por los resultados, otra cosa seria si no me hubiese enterado de todos los problemas que podía contraer la operación, y es que aunque yo ya supiera de esos riesgos, parecía diferente el simple hecho de que un doctor me lo dijera…

Volvimos a las clases normales, aunque tuve que reponerme, fue una semana de faltas, aunque justificadas, eso no hacia menos las tareas y trabajos, por suerte no me perdí ningún examen

No muchos en la escuela se enteraron sobre esta "maravillosa" noticia, solo Angela y Ben, y ambos sabían guardar silencio, por suerte

El miércoles habíamos aprovechado en ir a La Reserva un rato, ya que yo quería ver a Leah, y aparte debíamos ir por Káiser ya que no habíamos podido ir el lunes ni el martes…

Me sorprendió ver que Edward y Jacob se la pasaran hablando y riendo las tres horas que estuvimos ahí, no es que a Jake le cayera mal Edward, para nada, pero a Edward por alguna extraña razón me dio la sensación en un momento de que a él no le gustaba mucho Jacob. Leah se puso como loca por la noticia "maravillosa" de los resultados, yo sonreí a fuerzas ante su emoción, Jacob también se alegro, aunque me miro raro cuando puse mi forzada sonrisa, por suerte no pregunto.

Técnicamente nos hicimos inseparables Edward y yo, aun más si eso era posible, nos la pasábamos en su casa haciendo las tareas, y cuando creíamos poder tener un rato en paz, jugábamos con Káiser

Alice no hizo una fiesta, porque Edward se lo pidió, después de mucho rogarle y darle una buena razón, no quería ser el chisme nuevo, aunque claro mucho tuvo que ver el intercambio que hicieron, a cambio este iría con ella de compras el sábado, junto con Rosalie, así que tuve que planear algo para ese día, y que mejor que ir a La Reserva.

- Hola Jacob – dije cuando llegue a su casa y este estaba sentado en la entrada

- Hola Bellita, ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto parándose y dándome su abrazo de oso

- Bien… ¿y tu? – le pregunte el miro hacia todos lados sin sonreír y luego contesto

- Bien… - dijo mirando hacia el bosque, estaba mintiendo

- ¿Paso algo? – le pregunte

- Nada malo… - le alce una ceja para darle a entender que no me la creía - bueno no tan malo… - respondió sin sonreírme, algo estaba mal, el se hubiese reído por mi mirada o algo al estilo Jake - es Leah – dijo después de un rato

- ¿Ella esta mal? – le pregunte

- No para nada – dijo mirando al suelo

- ¿Qué pasa entonces? – insistí

- Ya no la eh visto… bueno desde el miércoles que vinieron tu y Edward ya no la eh visto… es que… su papa esta muy enfermo – dijo mirando el suelo

- Oh Jacob – dije abrazándolo

- Si lo se, no se que hacer… es decir… ¿debo ir?, ¿darle apoyo? O ¿solo esperar que las cosas mejoren? Ya sabes como es ella… independiente, fuerte, y esas cosas, no se si se enojara o se sentirá mal si cree que solo fui porque creo que este débil, ya sabes… su ego – dijo en broma

- Ve, dile que estas de su lado, la estas apoyando y que si te necesita no dude en buscarte… si ella prefiere estar sola, dile que cuando quiera buscarte la estarás esperando… pero si no es así… - deje la frase incompleta dejándolo a su imaginación

- Gracias Bella – dijo

- No hay de que

- ¿No te agrado la noticia de los análisis? – me pregunto después de un rato

- No es eso… tengo miedo… son muchas cosas… su vida corre riesgo… no creo que deba el… ponerse en peligro solo por…

- Si tu fueras él creo que te gustaría ver, y saber quien es la persona que hace que tu vida gire sobre ese ser, te gustaría ver el brillo de los ojos de esa persona y saber que eres tu quien se lo pone, así que… sigue tu consejo…. Apoyadlo, esta a su lado… el te necesita y no creo que debas preguntárselo – dijo

- Gracias Jake

- No hay de que Bella – dijo copiado mis palabras

- Oh, cállate – le dije empujándolo, el se soltó a reír

- ¿Cuándo es la operación?

- Debemos estar el viernes en Washington, para preparar todos sus documentos, y esas cosas… aunque quieren irse el jueves – dije mirando el suelo

- Todo saldrá bien si están juntos – me dijo tomando mi cara para que lo mirara

- Eso es lo que yo quiero creer – le dije

_Un mal comienzo, no siempre es una mala continuación… _

_Y si el caso no fuese… solo espera al día siguiente, quizás un nuevo comienzo, sea solo un nuevo día._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado,m i espero sus commentarios....

**NOta: Quizas demore en subir capi ya que tengo que ir a inscribirme a la prepa y estare en esas cosas algo ocupoada, en fin.... espero que puedan comprender n.n...**

**i no mueran de desesperacion, ya que me quedare sin lectoras u.u**

**jeje bes0o0oss**

**Me super ayudarian si pudiesen ayudarme con la siwiente informacion, se los agradeceere de por viada... es para el siwiente capi....**

**1.- Un luwar ke sea reconocido por su hospital, el luwar el ke sera la operacion, por favor, no solo dejen el luwar, tambien el nombre de ese hospital**

**2.- Cuantos vuelos, o como se puede llewar a ese luwar...**

**ppro0o0o0meto ke con eso me ayudaran miles de veces y subire mas tardar el 5 de Marzo kisas el 6 de Marzo n.n**


	49. Triunfos y miedos

_Hola chicas, miles de gracias por commentarme, sus commentarios, son muy especiales para mi, me hacen querer sewir escribiendo n.n_

_kiero dar varias noticias o invitaciones.,... bueno primero ñlas invitaciones...._

_INvitracion 1... Entren en mi fic,.,... fanfiction .net/s/5788164/1/Por_siempre_Turo (peguelo todo)_

_Es un nuevo fic, ke hice con una amiwa, nos wustaria ke se pazaran... creanme no se arrepentiran.. n.n_

_2da Invitacion... el dia 7 de Marzo, creo ke empezaran las votaciones para el concuroso al cual entree n.n-.--- esta es la pagina... _net/~thesadnessstorycontest (Pegiuren todo) esta es la pagina en la kual se llevara a cabo la votacion, creo ke el dia 7 de Marzo,.....

3ra Invitacion.... Entren a mis fics, ke estan ren este concurso n.n....pasen por mi perfil, y ahi los encontraran las adoro0o0oo

para kualkier cosa, en mi perfil tienen mi correo si necesitan cualquier duda.... per0o para ahoorrar carwa i tiempo... mi correo es

, solo avisenme, osea ponwan una nota, de Hola soy de fanfic o alwo asi... i io las pondre n.n

**CAPI DEDICADO A LUX, SIN ELLA HUBIESE TARDADO MAS EN DARME UNA IDEA N.N...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 48**

**_Nadie dijo que llegar a la meta era difícil, y por eso entre en la carrera…_**

POV EDWARD

No era necesario que alguien me explicase los riesgos, yo ya los sabía

No era necesario que me los repitieran, al final no cambiare de idea

No era necesario escuchar los comentarios de toda mi familia otra vez, yo ya se que es lo que piensan sobre esto

No era necesario que me advirtieran de todo lo que perdería… yo eso ya lo sabia y aun así lo intentare.

Pero si hay algo que siempre necesitare… será su mano sobre la mía.

- Los resultados son… los resultados son… - hacia varias pausas, eso verdaderamente me estaba volviendo loco - positivos

Se que existen riesgos, se que hay pocas probabilidades, pero estoy aun mas seguro de lo que yo quiero y deseo.

Se que en algún momento el miedo llegara a mi ser, pero se que tengo el arma que me hará prevalecer

Se que será la decisión mas difícil, pero se que si me arrepiento la carga será peor.

Y se que si me arrepiento ahora, en diez años me preguntare, que hubiese pasado…

Así que no daré media vuelta, porque no tendrá sentido hacerlo

Sentí los brazos de Bella rodearme, y yo le devolví el abrazo como pude

- Los dejare a solas – dijo el doctor

- Gracias por estar aquí – le dije en apenas un susurro, y era verdad, no habría manera de que yo se lo pudiese terminar de agradecer en toda una vida.

- No hay nada que agradecer –me respondió, lleve mi mano a su mejilla y me sorprendió sentir su mejilla húmeda, estaba llorando, se la limpie con mis dedos, sabia lo difícil que era todo esto para ella, pero solo espero que pueda algún día entender todo...

- Te quiero, no sabes lo mucho que significa que tu estés aquí apoyándome – le dije, para darle a entender lo mucho que la necesitaba

- No quiero que nada te pase, no podré soportar que algo malo te pase, tengo miedo –me dijo, no necesito escuchar esas palabras, porque se que ese miedo es el mismo que yo siento solo de pensar en que algo me sucede y no la vuelva a ver.

- Yo también lo tengo, pero tengo esperanza de que todo saldrá bien Bella, nada será demasiado contra nosotros – le dije, necesitaba que creyera en mis palabras y que confiara en que nada pasaría, la necesitaba a ella, y la necesitaba sin temor a aquello, luego deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios

- Eso espero – le dije con una sonrisa grande

- Me alegra al menos escucharte mejor… deberíamos decirles el resultado – me dijo me pare de mi silla, solo quería darle la noticia a todos y aun mas si era con la mano de ella sobre la mía.

- Bella… me gustaría hablar con Edward un momento – dijo la voz del doctor, rayos, iba a replicar cuando ella respondió

- Claro… - dijo quizás ella no quería sentirse incomoda o algo parecido si yo volvía a intervenir para que no saliera, así que me pase mi egoísmo y respondí

- Ok, doc, cariño si quieres diles el maravilloso resultado – dije para que se sintiese algo mas motivada

- Seguro, te espero afuera –dijo con algo de ironía en su voz

- Muy bien Edward… toma asiento – me dijo el doctor, eso hice

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me parece que… bueno… los resultados fueron positivos… pero del 45% que di de posibles probabilidades, han bajado a ser solo un 40%, es un buen porcentaje, tomando en cuenta los casi ocho años de ceguera que tienes, pero no lo mas esperado… te confieso que pudieron haber existido mejores resultados… ahora, hay algo que me inquieta… tu me habías pedido la vez que viniste a hacerte los análisis, que te dijera los puntos de tu cerebro que podían sufrir mas daño… entre esos… esta principalmente el de la memoria… podrías… si existe algún desliz, podrías perderla, no hablo de toda… hablo de una buena parte… lo máximo que perderías… creen algunos médicos amigos míos, a los cuales les envié estas radiografías… es que… podría ser hasta hace ocho años atrás… como un máximo de memoria perdida… y un mínimo de dos, tres meses – dijo, intente hacer cuentas, pero parecía que mi cerebro no quería decirme a que mes me quedaría – en Diciembre, desde ese mes podrías perder tu memoria, no recordarías nada en adelante – mi boca la sentí entre abierta, no… eso significaba… que no… no recordaría a… Bella

- ¿Cuáles son… las probabilidades de que… quede amnésico? – pregunte, nervioso, no me agradaba la idea de perder mi mundo lejos de ella…

- Son mínimas… un 25% casi nada, pero existen… solo quería que lo supieras – me dijo

- Gracias

- Y otra cosa más… es algo que me inquieta aun más…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Puede existir aun mas… la posibilidad… de que… te de algo así como un… ataque… un paro cardiaco… algo por el estilo – me dijo

- Gracias…

- ¿Es necesario correr el riesgo?

- Lo es… - le dije y me levante de la silla

- Me gustaría que usaras bastón – me dijo ¿Qué?

- No

- Edward… necesitamos evitar caídas… al menos una semana antes de tu operación… así que…

- Ok, pero solo será… una semana antes de mi operación – le dije

- Te llevo a la puerta – me dijo, asentí, y el puso su mano en mi hombro para ayudarme a salir, para nada comparado con la ayuda de Bella…

- Felicidades – grito Alice – yo sabia que tu podrías – me dijo sonreí

- Alice me asfixias – le dije, cuando no me soltó del cuello

- Lo siento

- Oh, cariño me alegro tanto – dijo mi mama abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo

- Te dije que no costaba nada unos simples análisis – me dijo Rosalie envolviéndome con sus brazos, sonreí,

- Tu siempre tienes la razón – le dije, burlándome

- No mas que yo – dijo Jasper abrazándome, era raro, pero no éramos la típica familia que evitaba abrazos entre hombres

- Oh, hermanitos… yo les dije que todo iría bien – dijo Emmet, sentí como me abrazaba sin esperar que Jasper se quitara, haciendo que los tres quedáramos apretándonos

- Emmet necesito respirar – dije entrecortadamente

- Todos lo necesitamos – me dijo sin soltarme

- Suéltame – dijo Jasper

- Ok, ok – dijo Emmet y respire aliviado

- Niños, niños, niños, ¿Cuántas veces les eh dicho que en los lugares públicos al menos deberían de comportarse?

- Unas… tres mil quinientas seis veces, y no es por ser exagerada – dijo Alice

- Cállate duende, pitufina – dijo Emmet

- Oh, maldito oso panda, mejor cómprate unas gomitas y muerdote – dijo Alice con su voz de enojo

- Huí si, mira como tiemblo

- Te voy a…

- Niños, cállense… Edward me alegro por los maravilloso resultado – dijo Carlisle

- Gracias

- Chicos si quieren irse… yendo al hotel, nosotros tenemos que arreglar unas cosas aun con el doctor – dijo mi mama

- Claro – acepto Alice por todos….

………………………

Me gustaría verla… despertándose, bostezando, riendo… incluso llorando… ese es mi mayor anhelo, aunque durase solo un día, para mi seria el día mas genial de toda mi vida…

Se que ella esta dormida, porque habla en sueños, y aunque nunca se lo eh mencionado para no incomodarla, y porque sinceramente arruinaría el momento, me encanta escucharla, aunque se que casi la mayor parte del tiempo, solo dice tonterías, la otra parte, dice mi nombre…

Me gusta sentir su respiración sobre mi pecho, se siente tan… cómodo, es como la única manera en la que se que ella esta conmigo, no puedo estar seguro de que así es si no la toco, o escucho…

- Levántate dormilona –dije, aunque me gustaba como se escuchaba y sentía cuando estaba dormida, no podía evitar la ansiedad de despertarla, había esperado este día por días y por fin llego, sentí como enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello

- No tengo ganas – dijo con su voz pesada a causa del sueño

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que despiertes? – dije en su oído, para que se despertara

- Nada, porque no me despertare – me respondió, sonreí ante su respuesta desganada

- Ni siquiera por un enorme beso – dije

- Ni siquiera por cien de esos – no lo puedo creer, si que tiene sueño, me reí sin poder evitarlo

- ¿Así que tenemos sueño? – pregunte, para seguir escuchando su voz y para que no se quedara dormida

- Tu no, yo si – dijo, si tan solo supiera lo mucho que batallo para no caer dormido

- Yo tengo y mucho… pero… te aseguro que me despertaría solo para decirte… Feliz primer mes de novios – dije, sentí como se separaba de mi, sonreí al saber que la había tomado con demasiada sorpresa, diría yo

- ¿Qué? – dijo, ok, creo que si se olvido, negué con mi cabeza

- si, Feliz primer mes – le volví a decir

- igual a ti – dijo poniendo sus brazos en mi pecho y cuello, supuse que era algo así como un abrazo, yo también la abrace, como pude

- Te amo… eres una floja – dije, toque su cara, y tenia sus ojos cerrados, demasiado floja

- Oh, que lindo, ese adjetivo enamoraría a cualquiera – dijo con voz sarcástica

- No debo volver a enamorarte cuando ya lo hice una vez – le replique, sentí como su cara se ponía mas calida, un sonrojo, supuse

- Si, si es que quieres asegurarte – dijo para molestarme

- No si soy seguro de mi mismo – le replique de nuevo

- ¿Reacuérdame por que es que aun no te mato? – dijo con voz enfadada

- Porque… me amas y… no puedes vivir sin mi – dije, pero termine por reírme, cuando era yo quien no podía vivir sin ella

- Si tu lo dices… - dejo la frase inacabada, supuse que para molestarme pero yo contra ataque

- Yo lo digo – dije, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, le devolví el beso

- ¡Hey tortolos, al menos respeto por los que están de espectadores! – dijo la voz de mi enfadoso hermano

- Querrás decir molestadores – dijo Rosalie, ¿Por qué no respeta mi privacidad nadie?

- Deben alistar sus maletas, que el avión saldrá temprano y queremos irnos al aeropuerto cuanto antes – dijo Emmet, después comenzó a reírse, de seguro algo hizo Bella

- Largo de aquí Emmet –dijo Bella, o mas bien grito, Emmet solo se rió mas fuerte, luego escuche como se azotaba la puerta

- Es una molestia – dijo

- Es solo Emmet – dije, nada del otro mundo

- Te quiero

- No mas que yo – dije, ella se rió, oh, su dulce sonido, era encantador escucharlo, estoy casi seguro que nunca me podría cansar

- Tu tampoco mas que yo – replico, solo me reí

- Supongo que deberíamos guardar las cosas en las maletas – dije para que nadie nos enfadara

- Tengo sueño

- Una mas y te haré cosquillas – le dije amenazadoramente

- Solo inténtalo y… - oh, claro que lo intentaría, pero no deje que acabara cuando nos di la vuelta, evitando caerle encima, algo que me fue casi difícil, pero ella nunca se quejo, la ataque de sus costillas – Basta… ya…. Déjame… no… basta… tu… ya – dijo riéndose, era divertido escucharla así

- No señorita… deberá aprender su lección – dijo sin parar de hacerme cosquillas

- Haré lo que quieras – grito

- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunte, una idea había cruzado en mi mente desde hace varios días… esta seria… como mi… manera de… despedirme si algo salía mal… quizás nuestra ultima promesa…

- Lo que sea – me dijo, prometiéndolo

- Prométeme que nunca dejaras de amarme

- Te lo prometo

- No importa que pase, no importa nada, tú siempre me amaras... ¿verdad? – le dije no muy convencido

- No entiendo a que va todo… - la interrumpí, no quería que hiciera preguntas que no respondería

- Porque quiero que sepas que yo sin dudar alguna yo siempre donde sea que este te amare –dije, la bese, porque se que la necesito, y también que no haga sus preguntas, lo hago porque se que con esto nada cambia, pero no quiero que cambien las cosas para mal si ella saca a frote sus dudas…

- Te quiero

- Tengo miedo… - dije apenas en un susurro, acaricio su cara, porque es la textura mas fina que eh tocado y amado

- Yo también… temo perderte, no podré soportar que algo te pase – dice, eso me duele, porque yo se que puede llegar a pasarme algo y no quiero verla herida o dolida… mas no puedo decirle palabras que suenen a despedida…

- No quiero alejarme de ti, si puedo evitarlo nunca lo haré, te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi – le digo, es la verdad, aunque no la realidad

- Gracias, tu también lo eres para mi – me responde

- ¡BELLA, EDWARD, SUS MALETAS AHORA! – grita Alice desde afuera, Bella se ríe, solo no me puedo hacer a la idea de la posibilidad que existe que olvide ese sonido.

……………………

El tiempo pasa, pasa, y pasa, intento aprovecharlo, pero en estos casos el tiempo es mi peor aliado, nunca esta del lado de uno, para unos es rápida, para otros lentos, para unos cuantos no existe, y otros simplemente lo ignoran, pero para mí, parecía acabarse día a día.

El tiempo con Bella, parece no ser suficiente, Irina, me mando un regalo, asombrosamente raro, solo yo se de su existencia, ni siquiera Bella lo sabe… según Irina es un álbum, las fotografías que ella tomo… un lindo regalo… creo

Kate, me envió otro, supongo que para ellas es una manera de desearme suerte, me envió videos, según ella… videos desde que Bella y yo salimos, Alice y Rosalie le dieron los videos y ella hizo solo uno, pero en especial según ella, es sobre mi y de Bella, lo guarde en una caja, le pedí a Jasper que guardara una caja en la caja que tengo de cosas de mi mama, no le dije nada mas, por alguna extraña razón no quiero hacerlo, incluso no pienso decirle a Bella nada… y aunque me duele ocultarle cosas… siento que esta es por una buena causa…

………………….

- supongo que estas así… porque… - dejo su frase sin terminar

- porque… siento que todo esta en mi contra – dije, era lo único bueno de ella… sabia cuando preguntar y cuando simplemente callarse

- Todo va a arreglarse, solo ten confianza… haz pasado por muchas cosas crueles y malas, cosas que nadie debería pasar… y desde unas edades que otros simplemente solo juegan y ríen… así que mereces la paz que Bella te da… y aun mas… la oportunidad que la vida te esta dando – me dice Rose.

- ¿reacuérdame porque… por que, sigo creyendo que todo se puede solucionar?

- Porque estas enamorado de Bella, porque tienes ganas de luchar, porque le darás la cara a la vida y te enfrentaras a ella, ganaras esa carrera que el destino te ah puesto y si no lo haces, al menos llegaras a la meta con la frente en alto – me dice, asiento, porque no existen palabras que decir

………………………

- ¿Te vas a operar? – sonrió contra el teléfono, su voz… hace meses que no la escucho y de repente, me llama, su simple voz ya me tiene sonriendo como idiota

- si… ¿iras? – le pregunto sin ánimos, se que no ira, mi tío no va a permitirle que falte a clases y esas cosas

- por supuesto, papa esta encantado con la idea… mi mama aun mas, nos alegro tanto escucharlo, aunque no de tus labios, pero aun así eso no nos quito la alegría al escuchar la noticia – dice

- Calmate Jane, de verdad debes conocer a Alice – le dije riéndome, era algo… hiperactiva

- Oh, cierra la boca – me dijo

- ¿Cómo esta Alec? – le pregunte

- viene de camino a Los Ángeles, estaba en Londres estudiando, y ahora solo por ti, viene… esta feliz por la noticia, todos lo estamos… hace tiempo vi a… Flor… pregunto por ti… y le dije que estabas bien – me dijo

- si la vuelves a ver mandadle saludos de mi parte – le dije

- seguro… pero dime, ¿Cómo es tu novia?

- Oh… ya te dijeron – dije, y yo que planeaba darle la gran noticia

- Sip… Alice me lo contó… y dijo algunas cosas lindas de ella… pero no es lo mismo, yo quiero escucharlo de mi primo

- Es… la mejor chica que eh conocido – dije

- ¿Y yo que?, ¿Yo no soy la mejor?

- No… no es lo mismo, seré un primo bastante depravado si te digo que eres mejor que ella

- Oh, cierra la boca, hablo en serio

- Y yo también – le dije

- ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

- Un mes… y días – le dije sin querer sacar cuentas mentales

- Oh… ¿Y en un mes y días no tuviste tiempo para hablarme?

- Estuve… ocupado, creía que estabas en Londres estudiando… - le dije, siendo sincero

- Pues volví… desistes llamarme…

- No me distes nada, ningún lugar a donde llamar, así que no me culpes – le dije

- Okay, okay, solo porque en eso tienes razón y porque eres el mejor primo, el único… te dejare pasar eso – me dijo

- Te han dicho que eres algo arrogante… por que lo eres – le dije bromeando

- Tu siempre me lo recuerdas – me respondió, sonreí

- Okay, salúdame a tu mama de mi parte

- Seguro, besos, cuídate – me dijo, colgué el teléfono y me acosté en mi cama, mañana iría con Carlisle a arreglar unos papeles y cosas, así que lo único que podía hacer era dormir, esperando que mañana pasase volando el día…

**_Pero me di cuenta que no era tan sencilla como creía pero se que no me daré por vencido, y aunque llegue en ultimo lugar, la meta siempre será mi objetivo, no el primer lugar._**

Antes de la nota mn,n...

les wustaria Pov Edward, o Pov Bella...

bes0o0os....

I las Notas ya ke dare dos, ahorake me acuerdo...

la ke acabo de recordar, es ke iero agradecer a las chickas ke me dieron yuna ayudita con lo que necesitaba para sewir n.n...

i me eh ido por la idea de Nikkie... ya e ffuwe a primera en responder i comenze escribiendolo asi komn su ayuda n.n, per0o miles de gracias aun asi a las demas...

i EL GRAN AVISO::.....

Muchas pers0onas, (una en especial, ke no mencionare, pero se ke ella sabe n,n) han prewuntado por si existira la sekuela....

MUY BIEN... HABRA SEKUELA ...

CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIC, LES DARE LA PAGINA DONDE SERA LA SEKUELA, SOLO PONDRE EL SUMMARY, NO SEERA CAPI.,.. per0o tomenlo como el adelanto ke habra, me tardare alwunos dias en subir esper0o ke no, pero no lo se, creo ke si... i si veo chicas dentro sewire... lo diwo para ke luewo no se keden con la duda de ... DOnde rayos debo entrar cuando este fic termine para leer la SECUELA, pues bien les ahorrare tiempo n.n

CREO KE LOS OJITOS DE PERRITOS A VECES FUNCIONAN N.N


	50. Un pedazo solido de celos

H0ola Chicas, gracias por sus comments, no tarde tanto n.n.... mmm.... kiero dar la noticia de ke kisas falteen unos 6 o 7 capis,....bes0o0ossESte sera un POV Edward a peticion de mayoria...

Las invito a ke lean mi fic.... .net/s/5788164/1/Por_siempre_Tuyo (pewen todo n.n)

les dejo el sumary:

Summary:

**Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, llevabamos años de amistad, y yo años enamorado de ella... la razon por la que eramos solo amigos,era porke no podia ser yo el culpable de romper esta amistad,suprimire mis sentimientos, lo lograre, o eso creia mas todo, se vuelve cada vez mas dificil....**

**Ahora debia combatir contra mis sentimientos, cualquiera en mi lugar lo haria**

**Porque se que nadie arruinaria una amistad perfecta...**

**Al menos yo no...**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 49**_

_**Creemos en sueños, también deseos, estrellas fugases y hadas que cumplen anhelos…**_

Hoy era viernes, iría a arreglar los papeles con Carlisle, y claro Bella nos acompañaría….

- Hola… pasen por favor, los estaban esperando – dijo la voz de una mujer, tome mi odioso bastón que ahora en adelante debería usar y camine con este, moverlo me era incomodo, ni siquiera sabia a donde ir, pero debía acostumbrarme

- Tomen asientos… ¿Cómo estas Edward? – pregunto mi abogado, Esteban

- Bien gracias

- ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? – pregunto este mismo

- bien… - dijo Bella

- de maravilla – respondió Carlisle

- Me alegro... iré al grano… teniendo en cuenta que Edward es el único heredero de tus papas… debes dejar… todo listo por si algo sale mal – me encogí ante la idea, Bella apretó mi mano

- Lo entiendo…

- ¿Haz pensado quien te gustaría que tuviera o se quedara con el control de la empresa? – me pregunto, lo pensé… Carlisle no, ya que el era doctor y no quería que por atender mis cosas, sus años de estudio se echaran a perder, Esme no, no la veía detrás de un escritorio, con muchas horas de trabajo y se que a ella le gusta estar en casa… Mi tío, no… porque el ya tenia que atender su empresa y no quería darle mas peso… Alec… el estaba estudiando en estas cosas quizás estaría bien… junto con ayuda de Jasper, se que a el le gustaría la idea de ayudar… Alice y Rosalie siempre han querido entrar en el área de moda que tenemos y pasarelas y esas cosas…

- Alec y Jasper, creo que ellos quedarían bien encargándose y teniendo el control de la empresa… Alice y Rosalie… siempre han hablado de unirse al equipo, quieren entrar en el área de moda y eso, ellas sabrán encargarse… - era difícil decir todo aquello… nunca imagina que hacer mi… testamento, si así se le puede llamar, fuese tan difícil…

- ¿Qué hay con la casa cuna y donaciones quien supervisara eso? – me pregunto…

- Emmet, las donaciones se puede encargar Emmet de tener todo controlado, es bueno en eso… - dije aunque sonreí al pensar en que se enfadaría de los niños… pero podría soportarlo, él sabia hacer reír a las personas, muy fácil

- ¿La casa de Londres, la de tus papas?

- Esme y Carlisle

- Hijo no es necesario que…

- Papa quiero hacerlo, tu me haz dado mas de lo que puedo pedir, quiero hacerlo – le dije

- ¿La colección de carros clásicos de tu padre?

- Emmet, Jasper e incluso Rosalie

- ¿El mercedes de tu padre?

- Jane, siempre le gusto, siempre me lo recuerda – dije

- ¿Tu auto?

- Alice – dije

- ¿La casa de Chicago?

- Bella…

- No Edward, no, no quiero yo nada de eso, no por favor – me pidió

- Bella es…

- Por favor, no podré soportar tenerla – me dijo con su voz rota

- ¿Pueden darnos un segundo a solas? – les pedí

- Claro… - dijo Carlisle, supuse que se salieron dándonos privacidad

- ¿Por qué no?

- No…

- Dame una razón y no insistiera con esa casa

- Si algo malo te pasa… no podré soportar poner un solo pie en ese lugar, no soportare recordar todo lo que pasamos cuando fuimos a Chicago… no – dijo con voz cada vez mas rota, me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo

- No te la daré… la casa al menos no – le dije

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Quiero que tu te quedes… con mis cosas

- Yo no… – la interrumpí

- Quiero que te quedes con todos mis libros de pensamientos… quiero que los tengas tu… mis cosas… lo que quieras tomar es todo tuyo… incluso si hay algo que te guste de la casa de Chicago aunque sea de mis padres, puedes tomarlo

- No creo que sea buena idea…

- Por favor… no podría esperar que alguien mas lo tuviese… por favor – le pedí

- Solo eso – me dijo

- No te obligo a nada mas – le dije

- ¿Ya podemos pasar? – pregunto Carlisle

- Claro – dije

- muy bien… ¿Qué decidieron?

- La casa de Chicago se va a pertenencias de… - difícil, difícil, ahora no tenia ni idea de a quien elegir – mis tíos – dije, pensando en que quizás ellos tuviesen algunos buenos recuerdos ahí

- ¿La casa de Alaska?

- Carlisle y Esme…

- ¿El terreno que tenían tus papas de Chicago?

- Para Alice y Jasper, el que queda cerca del lago, para Emmet y Rosalie… el que queda mas cerca del centro comercial… y el otro para Jane y Alec – dije pensando en algo para mis primos

- ¿Qué pasara con… todo el dinero que tienes de herencia?

- Yo… un 25% a mis papas, otro 25% a mis tíos y primos, un 5 % para ti, un 10% para Bella, y no digas que no, y lo que sobre… para mis hermanos – dije

- ¿Tus cosas personales?

- Bella, ella se quedara con la autoridad y sabrá que hacer con mis cosas… - dije

- Creo que solo queda eso – dijo el abogado

- Sip, eso creo…

- Muy bien… solo tienes que firmar… aquí – dijo, sentí la mano sobre Bella, ponerme la pluma en mi mano derecha y dejarla en una hoja

- ¿Ahí? – pregunte tocando ese pedazo en el que me dejo con la pluma puesta

- Si… - hice una firma que hace algún tiempo había hecho, era fácil de acordarme, como era y los garabatos que debía intentar hacer…

- Muy bien, eso es todo Edward…

……………………….

Definitivamente cuando te dicen que debes tener todo planeado por si acaso nunca te explican lo difícil que suele ser elegir bien

………………………..

El día de ayer, sábado, Alice y Rosalie me mataron, no literalmente, me hicieron cambiarme miles de veces, me ahorraba comentarios y discusiones solo callándome, pero la verdad es que no me gustaba ser su juguetito nuevo, pero yo me lo había buscado… no se cuanto compraron y cuanto no, pero se que fueron horas y horas junto a ellas, ese era quizás el punto de vista malo, pero si veía el bueno, es que había hecho algo con ellas… la idea de no poder hacerlo después me atormentaba y quería al menos dejarles un buen recuerdo, eso creo… no es que sea negativo, solo realista y mi realidad es que existen posibilidades que quizás signifiquen, morir, o algo peor como quedar en coma…

Ese mismo día, pase un rato entre bromas solo con mis dos hermanos, bromeábamos y contábamos anécdotas, de todo tipo… Emmet se burlaba recordándome mi tonta sonrisa cuando conocí a Bella, y Jasper no se quedaba muy atrás con sus bromas… pero todo por estar un rato con ellos…

Llame a Jane en la noche, ya que quería saber como estaba, me sorprendió que fuese mi tía quien me contestara

- Hola… - dije sin saber como continuar

- ¿Edward? – reconocí esa voz desde cualquier lugar

- ¿Tía? – pregunte asombrado

- oh, cariño… ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto

- Bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿Y… tu? – pregunte

- Bien, me alegro tanto que por fin hallas decidido operarte, es un gran paso y quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, si algo sucede o necesitan algo, no dudes en acudir a nosotros… - me dijo

- Gracias tía, muchas gracias… ¿Y Alec? – pregunte

- Salio con Jane, hoy llego de Londres, esta muy feliz por la noticia, iremos a apoyarte el día de la operación

- Gracias tía… pero si tienen algo mas importante que hacer comprenderé – dije después de un rato

- Para nada, nada es más importante que tú…… cariño te pasó a tu tío – dijo mi tía, me quede absorto, no esperaba hablar con mi tío, eso era algo técnicamente nuevo para mí…

- Hola Edward – dijo la voz de mi tío

- Hola tío Max – dije después de un rato

- ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Bien, este lugar es… mejor de lo que creía que podía llegar a ser – dije

- Me alegro que te guste ese lugar y estés feliz… Jane me comento sobre lo de tu… novia – dijo

- Se llama Isabella, solo Bella – dije

- ¿Es una buena chica? – dijo con un tono de voz algo extraño

- es una gran chica… es muy… linda, noble, amable, es la chica que se que quiero a mi lado – dije

- Suenas como tu padre – dijo, iba a replicarle, yo se que la relación entre mis padres fue de su completo desagrado – suenas… exactamente como sonaba el cuando la conoció – me aclaro, pude ver el dolor en su voz, se que a mi tío le afecto y mucho la muerte de mi papa, supongo que por lo alejado que terminaron ellos, y nunca solucionaron esos problemas - … ni siquiera se si yo sea el indicado para decirte como suenas – dijo riéndose

- No comprendo

- Y quizás nunca lo hagas – dijo

FLASH BACK POV NARRADORA

- Es asombrosa, es dulce, carismática, deberías de conocerla, te agradara, es inteligente, incluso creo que ustedes pueden llegar a coincidir, sinceramente eh encontrado a la chica que eh buscado por años, no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy – decía, solo dando vueltas como loco, en la sala de la casa de su hermano, su hermano lo veía entre divertido y con preocupación, aquel pobre parecía que estaba volviéndose un lunático, pensaba, pero es que si tan solo supiera lo muy enamorado que se encontraba su hermanito menor, o lo mucho que se enamoraría con el tiempo…

- Supongo que no debo preocuparme o llamar a un loquero – dijo divertido su hermano mayor sin saber que decirle bien, Edward nunca se había interesado en ninguna chica, antes muerto que enamorado, ese era su anterior lema, pero parecía que ese lema simplemente había sido corregido, si bien Edward toda su vida o lo que llevaba de esta, solo pensaba en su trabajo y en el bienestar de esta, bueno, no era que no saliese con chicas, en algún tiempo lo hizo, y con varias, ninguna era de durar demasiado… pues parecía que todo cambiaria después de esto.

- Hablo en serio, creo que… en verdad me gusta, es dulce, es tan… normal… ni siquiera intenta parecer interesante, ella simplemente ya lo es… su mirada, su simple mirada me hace querer preguntarme que es lo que piensa de mi, sus ojos, o sus dulces ojos, son tan… verdes, nunca vi unos ojos tan hermosos… rayos, me volveré loco – dijo frustrado, su hermano comenzó a reírse

- ¿Haz salido con ella? – pregunto Max

- Hoy… acabo de volver de mi cita con ella… si así se le puede llamar – agrego sonriendo

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? – dijo mirando ceñudo su hermano

- No sabia que saldría con ella… le eh mandado flores y notas… pero CREI que había tenido cuidado, ahora me doy cuenta que no… me descubrió y planeo nuestra cita… fue fenomenal – dijo su hermano sonriendo como loco

- ¿La besaste? – pregunto Max

- No… ella es diferente… no es como las otras chicas… esta va en serio – dijo Edward sonriendo a la ventana

- Siempre dices eso… - dijo Max, había escuchado eso, unas varias veces…

- Pero esta es de verdad…

- Mira… - se levanto Max del sillón – haz lo que sea que pienses hacer, y luego después de que te diviertas…solo dímelo… nada es serio – dijo Max sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – Edward lo miro perplejo, si esperaba algo de su hermano, al menos era un apoyo no esas palabras tan… tontas de su parte o directas

- Solo digo lo que creo… - dijo su hermano, y era cierto el era directo y nunca se guardaba nada, quizás por eso seguía soltero

- Mira… cuando salga con ella… como se que lo haré… te haré tragar tierra, un puño de tierra – le dijo Edward, Max sonrió

- Espero que disfrutes de la tierra – le replico su hermano mayor, y se dieron un apretón de mano para cerrar aquel trato…

END FLASH BACK

POV EDWARD

- Si tu lo dices – dije encogiéndome de hombres

- Bueno sobrino, te llamo luego – dijo

- Adiós tío – le dije y corte la llamada, suspire agotado y marque otro numero

- Hola… - dijo la voz mas dulce del mundo

- Te extrañe… me haz dejado morir con mis hermanas – dije, ella se rió…

- No es verdad

- Sip, te amo

- Yo igual… - me dijo

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

- Fui a La Reserva… - dijo

- ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

- Bien… no me quejo, Jake y yo estuvimos platicando… me presento a unos amigos de el – me dijo, eso hizo que mi pizca de celos entrara en acción, es decir con Jacob, yo sabia que Bella era solo para él una amiga… pero esos chicos ¿que?

- ¿Y te agradaron? – dije evitando sentirme interesado

- si… son muy graciosos, se la pasaron entre bromas, Quil es muy simpático… y Embry peleo con Jacob… mmm… me la pase de maravilla… mejor que otras veces – dijo, "Mejor que otras veces", y esas veces eran conmigo, okay, mi pizca de celos se convirtió en un pedazo sólido de celos

- ¿En verdad? – dije con emoción, fingida

- SIP… - dijo sin saber que decir

- me alegro por ti – le respondí, aunque sonó cortante y con voz incluso fastidiada

- ¿Pasa algo?…

- No tengo sueño, hablamos luego – le dije y corte la llamada con ella, muy bien, nunca terminaba una llamada así con ella, pero me parecía imposible controlarme, respire hondo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pensé en llamarla pero mejor me acosté y unos segundos después mi perro me acompaño subiéndose sobre mi

………..

Nunca se si es temprano, o muy tarde, si es noche o de día, si queda poco tiempo o me sobra, solo se que este existe y nunca se detiene…

- Edward… ¿creía que vendría Bella hoy? – dijo la voz de Alice, me encogí de hombros

- Quizás no venga… iré a bañarme… - dije

- Te elegiré tu ropa – me dijo asentí, quizás ayer me había portado demasiado cortante con ella… quizás mis celos me estaban matando - ¿Puedes llamar a Bella, y preguntarle si vendrá? – pregunto Alice – oh que hermoso cachorro – dijo hablando con el perro

- Ella vendrá, cuando pueda – dije cortante

- ¿Se enojaron? – me pregunto

- Iré a bañarme – dije me pare del sofá y tome el bastón que estaba al lado de este, camine hacia el baño

- Toma tu ropa – dijo Alice y me la puso en el brazo

- Okay, gracias… - dije secamente

Me bañe, tardándome mas de la cuenta, me puse mi ropa, con dificultad, como todo el tiempo, pero ya lo hacia mas rápido, y tome el bastón para volver a salir…

- Edward, ayer que llamaste… - cuando escucha su voz, me detuve, rayos no esperaba que viniera…

- ¿Qué es? – dije, y aunque evite sonar grosero sonó igual de mal que ayer

- ¿Pasa algo? Ayer cuando me llamaste sonabas bien, solamente te mencione lo de los amigos de Jake… - se quedo callada como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta de su duda en sus palabras

- ¿Qué? – pregunte haciéndome el inocente

- ¿Te pusiste celoso? – me pregunto

- No

- No pareció ayer eso – dijo

- ¿No puedo estar molesto contigo y ya? – dije aunque sonó exactamente como no quería

- ¿Y puedo saber al menos por que?

- No quise decir que estaba enojado contigo

- Pues eso no es lo que parece – me dijo con voz molesta

- Yo no…

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo Edward – me dijo, aunque sonó mas como un grito de enfado que otra cosa, Káiser comenzó a ladrar – shh… tranquilo pequeño – dijo Bella, hablándole al perro – mira Edward no quiero enojarme contigo, así que me voy – dijo Bella, escuche como el perro comenzó a ladrar mas, pero era como un llanto mas que otra cosa – nos vemos perrito – dijo Bella, pero su voz sonó… rota, genial Edward felicidades

- Yo, Bella…

- Nada, nos vemos luego Edward – dijo y escuche como salio

- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que paso? – pregunto Emmet, entrando, perfecto, nos habían escuchado

- Nada…

- Pues ver a Bella salir corriendo de aquí y llorando no es nada – dijo

- ¿Estaba llorando?

- Si, eso creo… oyes tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, Alice quiere ir a comprar unas cosas, para el perro… - dijo Emmet, asentí

Me senté en el suelo, genial, soy el peor novio del mundo, el cachorro se subió sobre mi a los segundos, y me limite a acariciarlo, si que se arruinar el poco tiempo que me queda… antes de la operación

No se cuanto estuve ahí, se que fue mucho, pero no me importo, el perrito me daba al menos una gran compañía…

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Rosalie

- Claro – dije con voz ronca

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Rosalie, sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y se recargaba en mi hombro

- ¿Crees que Bella este muy enojada conmigo? – le pregunte…

- ¿No haz hablado con ella? – me pregunto

- No…

- Te daré un consejo… háblale…

- No creo que sea buena idea… quizás mañana le hable…

- No… háblale ahora mismo… - me dijo, suspire…

- ¿Me puedes dar el teléfono? – le pedí, y escuche como ella marcaba…

- Toma… te daré privacidad – me dijo

El teléfono sonó una vez… dos veces… tres…

- Bueno… - dijo la voz de Charlie

- Hola, soy Edward, ¿Se encuentra Bella?

- Creía que estaba contigo… quizás fue a la Reserva… - dijo Charlie, despreocupado

- ¿Sabe algún número donde pueda llamar?

- Mmm… claro – dijo y después me dio el teléfono, le colgué despidiéndome de él y marque el numero que me había dado

- Familia Black…

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, se encuentra de casualidad Bella ahí… - dije sin mucha esperanza

- Si… _Bella, te llaman…. – _se escucho como le gritaban… _¿Quién llama?, _dijo la voz ella sin hablarme a mi… - _Dijo que se llamaba Edward…- _le respondió, _dile que acabo de salir, _dijo ella, eso me dolió, no me esperaba algo tan… cruel de su parte – lo siento chico, Bella, acaba de salir – dijo

- Dile a Bella, que… lo lamento – dije y colgué, no esperaba escuchar su contestación o algo por el estilo, me levante del suelo y tome mi bastón, caminando a mi cama, o sofá

- ¿Edward quieres comer? – pregunto Alice

- No tengo hambre

- No haz comido nada en todo el día

- No tengo hambre – le volví a decir

- Okay… te dejare a solas… me voy a llevar al perrito, es hora que el coma – dijo Alice, recibiendo un ladrido…

- _Edward, Bella te llama por teléfono –_ grito Jasper, no respondí y cerré mis ojos como si estuviese dormido por si llegaba – Ed… Bella, Edward esta dormido, le diré que llamaste – dijo Jasper y lo sentí cerca de mi, pero no me moví… - okay, cuídate… si yo igual… no lo se, no salio de su cuarto… ¿Paso algo?... Es Edward… Yo creo que quizás eso paso… si… esta bien, te pasare a Alice – dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta, no abrí los ojos solo por si acaso…

**_Creemos en tantas cosas, pero muy pocas reales… y si existe algo en que creer, muy pocas veces lo vemos… _**

* * *

Chicas como siempre espoer0o su comment, el cual es muy importantew para mi

Feliz dia de la mujer, atrasado u.u

Esper0o ke todas las chikas de Chile, esten bien...

Las esper0o0o en mis otros dos fics, los kuales estan en el konkurso d n.n


	51. Quiero terminar contigo

H0ola Chicas....

POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO ANTES....

1.- Para dar inicio a la wran noticia que dare i ke suenen tambores por favor, kiero decir ke me odiaran al finalizar de leer este capi, per0o lo siento x.x.... era una idea ke tenia... comprobando de ke "NO TODO SE SOLUCIONA A LA FACIL"

2.- TENWO DUDAS... KUAL nombre les wustaria mas para la sekuela...

estas son las opciones ke les dare...

*Olvido y recuerdo

*En un vacio de recuerdos

*Mi caja de olvidos

*Amnecia y Recuerdo

*Sentimientos recordados...

*Me olvidas y no me amas

*Un ultimo recuerdo...

Dense una idea de ke se tratara, todas tienen alwo en comun, mis anteriores ideas para el nombre...

wui wui, han escuchado bien-..... les traiwo una pequeña parte del adelanto del SUMMARY DE LA SEKUELA o.O

SUMMARY:

Pude soportar mil cosas, su operacion, el dolor, el miedo y verlo en coma, pude soportar muchas cosas, incluso mas, todo para abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con sus ojos verdes viendome profundamente con su calida sonrisa, y saber que me reconocia aunke nunca antes me vio, pero no soportaria esto, no esto, no podia ver su pulso en seco... no, aquello solo seria mi perdicion....y saber que no era nada, para lo que se me avecinaba....Yo era exactamente eso, nada para él.

3.- Como se han dado cuenta es un final, triste, pero la idea, i lo siento, per0o desde el momento en ke comenze a escribirlo tuve claro alwunas cosas...

* Queria una historia casi real

*Una que no hablace de lo buena ke es a vida, i esas cosas ke en los libros se ven...

*Keria hacer que aquella frase de Todo pasa por alwo, o TOdos merecen lo ke les paza, keria darla a entender ke no era cierta, no era verdadera, i simplemente suena al menos para mi absurda, como se pueden dar cuenta, mi protagonista en estew caso Edward, tenia cinco cuando perdio a sus padres, todos le dieron la espalda, sobrevivio a eso, y parecia ir todo bien... i a los diez queda ciego, era riko, de familia con mucho dinero, podia tenerlo todo incluso a su edad debio tener otro destino, pero0o no es asi, simplemente la vida no es justa, i esas cosas...

4.- Se que ahora ke saben que sera un final... triste... no les wuste,... lo se, i eso, per0o .... hemos llewado hasta este punto, un punto sin retorno, no voi a cambiar la idea i lo siento, per0o0o les prometo unos buenos capis finales...

5.-Me wustaria ke tomasen en cuenta ke... Existen historias de todo tipo, felices, hermosas, aburridas, tragicas, tristes, de todo tipo, mas nunca podria creer que existe un final feliz, porke un final... al menos en la vida, es la muerte de esta... en todo caso es la pausa de una gran historia ke nunca se sabra en ke terminara... o mas bien como sera el final...

* * *

CAPITULO 50

**_Había escuchado de miedos, de temores y pesadillas…_**

POV BELLA

Me desperté llorando, la había sentido tan real que me oprimía el pecho de solo pensarla, suspire y me dije que solo era un sueño, uno muy real… me pare de mi cama y me cambie a la carrera, apenas tome un licuado… ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si vendrán por mi,… o debo irme sola… apreté mis labios en una línea recta, no tenia ganas de ponerme a llorar de nuevo, me mire al espejo una ultima vez, y Salí con las llaves del carro, pero afuera de la casa, estaba el volvo de Edward, suspire, solo esperando que no este con su humor de perros que traía ayer, la puerta estaba entreabierta, me acerque y la abrí, para encontrarme con nadie en el asiento trasero, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

- ¿y Edward? – pregunte subiéndome, Alice me volteo a ver con una mirada de… disculpa

- No quiso venir, no puedo creer que no lo hayamos convencido… - dijo Alice, Jasper le apretó la mano sin comentar nada, y comenzó a manejar, me mantuve callada mirando solo la ventana

Cuando llegamos al instituto, baje automáticamente del carro y comencé a caminar a mi primera clase, me senté sin decir nada y comencé a intentar prestar atención en la clase, pero me era casi imposible no voltear a mi lado y encontrarme con una silla vacía, suspire…

Las siguientes clases fueron lo mismo, siempre parecía que solo entrar a una clase ya era demasiado…

En la cafetería ni se diga, todos parecían al tanto de que Edward no estaba, y me miraban seguido…

Biología fue donde no soporte mas y no entre, no me sentía bien, así que me quede en el baño, hecha pedazos, suspire, me limpie mis lagrimas y camine al estacionamiento, me dolía la cabeza, incluso el cuerpo, no había sido una buena noche, y el recuerdo de mi pesadilla se hizo presente

- _Todo saldrá bien – me dijo, besándome, suspire, porque creía en sus palabras – nada saldrá mal – me dijo, lo abrace, estábamos en el mismo parque donde estaba tallado en el árbol la frase que Edward me dedico y escrita por sus hermanas…_

- _Te amo… - le dije_

_De repente el escenario cambio y ya no había un lindo parque… ahora estaba sentada en una silla, entre paredes blancas y personas con bata, un hospital… un doctor se acerca a mi, me volteo buscando a alguien que yo conozca_

- _El señor Cullen quiere verla – me dice, me levanto y lo sigo, cuando cierro la puerta y doy media vuelta para enfrentarlo el me esta viendo, suspiro y me acerco a él_

- _Quería hablar contigo Isabella… no quiero seguir a tu lado – lo veo confundida y quiero pedirle alguna explicación pero el me gana – no podría salir nunca con alguien como tu – me dice, quiero decirle algo lo que sea, pero unos brazos me toman y me sacan de ese cuarto, me encuentro con su familia…_

- _Fuera – dice Esme_

- _No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros – dice Alice_

- _Aléjate y mas te vale que no vuelvas – me dice Rosalie_

- _Largo de aquí – grita Emmet_

_Salgo corriendo, pero ellos me siguen y mis pies parecen volverse débiles, de repente tropiezo, pero unos brazos me detienen para no tocar el suelo, me levanta y lo veo a el, el me sonríe como siempre lo hizo_

- _Si me amas entiende que no te recuerdo – me dice, sus palabras se repiten en mi mente y grito_

Un mal sueño el peor de todos, me limpio mis lágrimas y sigo caminando, cuando llego al Jeep, de Emmet, me subo, agradezco que sea un Jeep y el dueño sea tan confiado para no cerrar la puerta…

- ¿Puedo saber que haces en mi carro? – su voz me sobresalta y doy un pequeño gritito antes de mirar a Emmet que sonríe abiertamente

- hola… - por suerte tengo ya preparada mi excusa - me dolía la cabeza… y no quería estar en enfermería hasta que saliéramos – le dije bajándome

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – me pregunta

- ¿Y Rosalie que? – le digo

- Ella entenderá… ahorita le llamo – dice… y saca su teléfono, después de que hablo con ella y le explico mi dolor de cabeza, sonrió al teléfono y me dijo que me llevaría a casa, subí al lado del copiloto y deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, para sin darme cuenta quedarme dormida

El sueño vuelve a repetirse, pero esta vez lo siento peor, cada vez peor, ya que el sueño en lugar de terminar como había quedado sigue y comienzo a escuchar sus horribles palabras "_Nunca entenderé como es que me enamore como es que dicen de algo como tu, nunca lo lograre entender, si que estaba ciego"_

- ¡NO! – grite, pero parecía que no despertaba, mis ojos no me responden "_TU no me mereces, eres peor que la basura inservible", _dice - tu me amas – digo apenas en un susurro con lagrimas cayendo – dijiste que me amabas – le digo "_No recuerdo haberlo hecho" _me dice cruelmente, "_todo este tiempo no necesite nada, no necesite tu lastima"_

- Bella, despierta, Bella – su voz me despierta y abro los ojos para encontrarme con él, ¿Qué hago aquí?, miro a mi alrededor, pero estoy en mi cuarto, mas bien, ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – digo sin poder evitar que mi voz suene cruel

- … Emmet, me dijo que te trajo a tu casa… porque no te sentías bien, que estabas enferma… y Alice me trajo - dijo

- Pues… estoy mejor…no necesito tu lastima – le digo con ira, quizás mi sueño tenia la culpa

- No lo hago por… lastima – me dice enojado

- Pues bien… puedes irte… porque no quiero hablar contigo – le miento, traga en seco, y su cara pasa a una con… ¿miedo?

- ¿Quieres que me valla? – no le respondo porque no estoy segura de cómo sonare, quizás termine por tener la peor voz del mundo – muy bien… te cuidas – me dice, y se levanta de mi cama, le tomo su mano antes de que salga de mi cuarto, el no dice nada y yo tampoco, pero termina por hablar él – le hablare a Alice que pase por mi – me dice – no necesito tu lastima – repite mis palabras y se suelta de mi agarre, eso me recuerda a las palabras de mi horrible sueño, y antes que pueda evitarlo, un sollozo escapa de mis labios, solo cierro mis ojos para evitar ver como sale de mi cuarto, dejándome sola… sola, sola……. De repente, siento como mi cama se hunde del lado derecho, abro mis ojos, para verlo a él en mi cama, me acerco y lo abrazo porque es todo lo que yo necesito en estos momentos

- Por favor quédate no quiero estar… sola – miento, lo que no quiero es estar sin él.

- ¿Un mal sueño? – me pregunta cerca de mi oído

- Uno muy malo – le digo, pero no quiero hablar del tema - ¿Cómo llegaste a mi cuarto?

- Alice… - es lo único que dice

- Oh… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

POV EDWARD

Decir la verdad, sonaba tonto e inmaduro de mi parte, así que me atraganto las palabras y respondo lo primero que en verdad opino y no es mentira…

- No… no me sentía bien… - dije

FLASH BACK

- Edward, vamos a la escuela, levántate si quieres llegar temprano – dice Alice aplastándome

- Quitate, no iré – le dije, no quería enfrentarme al enojo de Bella, aun no, había actuado inmaduramente, quizás lo mas inmaduro del mundo era yo, me puse celoso, un exceso de celos, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Aparte de nada, ahora solo tenia miedo…

- Se enojara Bella si no vas – dijo, como si no estuviese enojada ya, pienso pero me guardo mis comentarios

- Ella… entenderá – dije

- Levántate –

- No

- Edward, estas desaprovechando el tiempo, que tienen antes de la operación, así que mueve tu trasero y levántate

- No

- Dame una razón

- Me duele la cabeza, y no me siento bien – le digo, ambas son verdades, mi cabeza me esta matando, no haber comido ayer ahora tiene sus consecuencias, y no me siento bien, pero ese solo es el pretexto para no decir, que, tengo miedo que Bella, termine conmigo por ser tan… cínico

END FLASH BACK

- ¿Estabas enfermo? – me pregunta, con su tono de voz ya preocupado

- No mucho – me limite a responderle – solo que ayer no comí… mmm…. Dormí mas que otra cosa – le miento

- Oh, ¿quieres comer? Me muero de hambre – me dice

- Claro… - le digo, sin saber que mas decir, oh como pedir perdón, se que me había enojado varias veces ya con ella, bueno no enojado, solo discutíamos, pero lo arreglábamos en cuestión de minutos, pero lo de ayer, bueno… quizás sonase ridículo, pero era demasiado tiempo, tomando en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a estar en un ambiente tan tenso a su lado, casi siempre eran risas y bromas, pero esto era diferente… era un ambiente tenso y para nada cómodo…

- Solo hice pasta, no tenia muchas ganas de… - se quedo callada como si no se sintiese cómoda hablando del tema, y yo tampoco comente nada para que siguiese

- La pasta, suena bien – le dije, intentando entablar una conversación con ella… una que nunca llego, comimos en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, y la verdad era uno muy incomodo

Ahora me arrepentía de haber venido, si bien me preocupe por ella y hubiese rogado para que me trajeran ahora hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para evitar tener este incomodo silencio.

Quería que alguien viniese y nos sacase alguna conversación, quien fuera, incluso Charlie, aunque notara nuestros incómodos silencios…

- ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy en la escuela?

- … Me dolía la cabeza, así que no del todo bien – dijo

- ¿Dejaron muchos trabajos? – pregunte, intentando hablar con ella

- No… no puse mucha atención, estuve algo distraída – me dijo

- Oh… - genial, otro momento de silencio

- ¿Que estuviste haciendo toda la mañana? – nada, solo en mi cuarto y Salí afuera a distraerme para que mi mama no me viera derramar lagrimas de temor, mmm… nada interesante, no sonaba bien…

- toque piano… estuve un rato en el jardín y mi mama se la paso reprendiéndome por no haber comido ayer – le dije

- ¿No fuiste al doctor?

- No, con Carlisle basta, y el dijo que no tenia nada – dije

- Mmm…. – suspire, sentía un nudo horrible en mi garganta, se que debía pedir perdón, porque por mi culpa nos habíamos enojado sin sentido, pero herede un orgullo, y uno de ambos lados, tanto materno como paterno, así que no era mi culpa que pedir ahora perdón se me hiciera tan difícil.

- ¿Van a venir por ti, o quieres que te lleve? - ¿Me estaba corriendo, discretamente? O eran cosas mías

- Le hablare a Jasper – me apresure a responder, para no hacer que fuera a llevarme hasta mi casa, y luego volviese sola, tampoco quería que ella y yo estuviésemos en incómodos silencios en un lugar tan pequeño

- Oh…. – dijo, saque a tientas el celular que Emmet me dio para marcarles, toque a tientas los números, hasta el que debía ser el tres, lo marque y lo lleve a mi oído

- _¿Bueno?_

- Jasper… ¿Puedes pasar por mí? – le pregunte

- _Llego en media hora – _dijo y me colgó

- Llegara en treinta minutos – le dije

- Ok… - dijo, seguí comiendo, aunque no tenia apetito, tampoco quería sonar grosero y dejar mi plato con comida - ¿Cuándo lo harás? – pregunto, en un susurro Bella, ¿Cuándo haré que?, ¿La operación?, ¿de que habla ella?

- Mmm… ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte sin entender ni una pizca

- ¿Cuándo me dirás eso?…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo obvio – me dijo, me centre en el sonido de su voz, y solo logre encontrarla rota, intente llevar mi mano por el borde de la mesa, para encontrarla, y logre llegar a su codo, que estaba en el borde de esta, subí mi mano, solo guiándome por su piel, subiéndola hasta que estuve seguro de llegar a su mejilla, la deje ahí.

- No te entiendo Bella – le dije, mis dedos tocaron algo húmedo, ¿Estaba llorando?

- ¿Cuándo vas a decirme… que… tu… ya… no… - dijo sin terminar la frase por sus sollozos que no la dejaban completar una frase coherente

- ¿Yo que? – le dije suavemente

POV BELLA

Odio estos silencios, si bien, es común en mi estar en silencio, odiaba estos cuando estaba al lado de Edward, no había manera de que habláramos ambos, tranquilamente, no podíamos sacar un tema de conversación duradero y eso me estaba asfixiando…

- ¿Van a venir por ti, o quieres que te lleve? – Le pregunte para saber si debía llamarle a Charlie y avisarle que quizás llevaría a Edward cuando este me dijera

- Le hablare a Jasper – dijo rápidamente, quizás… él solo quería irse, suspire, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos

- Oh…. – dije, vi como Edward, sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un numero, ¿Ya se quería ir?, para que me hago ilusiones, las cosas no están bien, él terminara haciendo lo que se que hará

- Jasper… ¿Puedes pasar por mí? – dijo Edward al teléfono, le respondieron y luego colgó dejando el teléfono en la mesa - Llegara en treinta minutos – me dijo

- Ok… - dije evitando que mi voz saliese mal, o derramar alguna lagrima - ¿Cuándo lo harás? – le pregunte, si el quería hacer eso, lo mejor era hacerle un favor y actuar rápido…

- Mmm… ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto, con una mueca de confusión en su cara

- ¿Cuándo me dirás eso?… - le respondí, no quería decir la frase o pregunta completa eso me haría llorar, y no quería que Edward se sintiera culpable

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto

- Lo obvio – le respondí pero esta vez si sonó fea mi voz, horriblemente rota, Edward llevo su mano a mi codo y la subió hasta llegara mi cara, dejándola en mi mejilla, evite derramar lagrimas, porque sabia que Edward la sentiría y preguntaría y todos seria mas difícil para él y luego se arrepentiría

- No te entiendo Bella – me dijo, pero una lagrima salio, rayos, una que saco otra y otra mas

- ¿Cuándo vas a decirme… que… tu… ya… no… - dije llorando cada vez mas, tranquilízate, me dije, pero era imposible, no podía hacerme a la idea, que de seguro Edward, terminaría conmigo, por alguna razón se alejo, quizás por fin comprendió que no era tan buena para él

- ¿Yo que? – me dijo suavemente, en eso, como una llama que se prende me llego una cosa que nunca vi, no debía esperar que el terminase conmigo, se lo haría mas fácil a él y no se sentiría culpable

- Quiero terminar contigo – dije con voz decidida, una que no estaba segura como logre, el quito su mano de mi cara al escuchar mis palabras, y bajo su mirada

- ¿Hablas en serio? – me pregunto con voz dolida, una que seguro estaba fingiendo

- Si… - le dije sin querer decir mas, aunque mentalmente gritaba un rotundo No, se hizo un silencio profundo, suspire para evitar sollozar, como deseaba hacerlo

- Bien… en ese caso… supongo que… respeto tu… decisión – dijo, no lo mire, porque no quería hacerme esto mas difícil, él quería terminar conmigo y al no querer herirme solo se comportaba como si esa idea nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza

- Mhjm – dije

- ¿Quieres que pase Alice mañana por ti? – pregunto dudando, no lo mire

- No… - no podría soportar tenerlo tan cerca y sentirlo tan lejos – me iré en mi carro – le dije, el timbre de la puerta sonó, me levante y abrí, Alice estaba sonriendo hasta que vio mi cara… - Edward… Alice ya llego – le dije, mirando el suelo

- ¿Bella… - Alice no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Edward ya estaba ahí - les daré un momento – dijo Alice

- Entiendo tu decisión, pero no puedo aceptarla… pero prometo que la respetare – hizo un silencio, esperando que hablara pero el nudo que sentía en mi garganta era mas grande – recuerda… que te amo, aunque tu ya no, recuerda que yo si – dijo, iba a decirle algo cuando el ya estaba caminando con su bastón, quería tomar su mano y decirle que se detuviera pero mis piernas no me respondían, solo podía verlo alejarse, y subiéndose al carro y después, ver como se iba.

¿Qué había hecho?

_**Había escuchado de tantas cosas Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la realidad…**_

* * *

YO LES AVISE KE ME ODIARIAN AL FINALIZAR EL CAPI...

lo siento u.u.,... per0o0o les prometo ke esto cambiara... esperamos n.n

Bes0os las kier0o


	52. Solo

_Hola chicas, miles de gracias por commentarme, sus commentarios, son muy especiales para mi, me hacen querer sewir escribiendo n.n_

**Chicas kisiera dar una ACLARACIOn... creo ke no mushas entendieron... el mensaje o aviso de ayer, pero no importa...**

**1ro que nada...Aun faltan... 7 o 6 capis para el fin de mi fic**

**2da onda, n.n... i esta no es una aclaracion, no dire nombres, no dire nada de nada, porke entiendo puntos de vista i esas cosas, ziempre les eh mencionado ke sus commentarios son lo mas importante para mi, antes de decir lo que dire... dare unas palabras...**

**"NO ES NECESARO KE LEAN LA SEKUELA, ES DECIR LES DARE UN "final" EN EL CUAL USTEDES DECIDAN SI KIEREN LEER LA CONTINUACION O NO, LES DARE UN FINAL SIN SUSPENSO, DIRECTO Y EXACTO, ustedes decidiran si kieren sewir leyendo la sekuela o no... **

**"se por commentarios de cieta persona, no dire nombres como dije, que en la mayor parte de las sekuelas se pierde el interes porke es exactamente lo mismo ke la primera, i eso, o solo parece que lo siwen haciendo para pasar el tiempo... **

**La sekuela no tendra ese factor, no quiere decir ke se saldra del trama, sewira siendo la misma onda... mm una chika ke me , no dire nombres, me menciono, su opinion, ke al parecer Edward saldra de una ceguera... tecnicamente visual, para entrar en una mental... ciego a sus recuerdos, pues bien, no lo habia visto tan llendo al grano yo, pero esa es la idea... **

MI FIC ES EDWARD & BELLA; no se preokupen por eso...

i... volviendo al tema... me mencionaron, creo que recibi mas de un commentario sobre esto... "No tiene mucho sentido una secuela"

ahora le sprewunto, de nuevo, claro-....

**KIEREN UNA SEKUELA?????**

(Espero su respuesta, ahora si, lean el capi i disfrutenlo peor antes.... )

pOR FAVOR ENTRE AL FIC DE CLARA Y MIO...

**/s/5788164/1/Por_siempre_Tuyo**

(TECLLEN la pagina primero claro

i las invito a ke lean el fic, de clara, no se arrepentiran, me atrapo a mi a la primera, este es SOLO DE ELLA; aunke se encuentra en la cuenta de ambas...

**/s/5812583/1/Better_Together **

les dejo el SUMMARY:

**¿Qué puede pasar en dos meses?Podrá un amor de verano ser destinado a ser para ella?Podría ser que las peores vacaciones de su vida resultarán ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida? Encontrara lo que nunca pensó encontrar, y mucho menos en Forks, el amor**

* * *

CAPITULO 51

POV EDWARD

- Edward… ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – me pregunto Rosalie, quien ya llevaba rato aun lado de mi sin hablar solo abrazándome de lado, yo en cambio seguí tocando piano, solo canciones tristes, solo… eso…

- No tengo ganas, quiero estar solo – dije, solo, nunca había visto lo solo que estaba hasta ahora, nunca me sentí peor, nunca creí que este día llegaría, nunca imagine que seria tan rápido, hubiese rogado para que me diese una oportunidad, una sola, nada mas, pero no lo hice y no porque fuese alguien con mucho orgullo, este lo hubiese hecho a un lado solo por una oportunidad, pero no podía obligarla a estar atada a un simple ciego, uno que nunca le daría nada , cambie la canción, a la que había compuesto, la que le dedique a ella… la que había empezado con mucha dificultad, la que le había tocado el 14 de febrero

- Si necesitas con quien hablar… aquí estoy, te voy a dar tu espacio – me dijo, asentí sin hablar, y seguí tocando como si mi vida se me fuera en esto, solo, completamente solo, nunca volvería a sentirla tan cerca, y aunque siguiésemos hablándonos… solo empeoraría las cosas

Solo, simplemente solo, como siempre debí haber estado, solo, quizás debía dejar esa estupida idea de operarme, ahora el riesgo no valía la pena, no tendía a quien ver, no como yo quería, solo, abandonado… solo… simplemente no podía creerlo, suspire

Nunca en mi vida fue mi intención enamorarme, y si bien, yo desde que la conocí supe que me enamore de ella, nunca imagine en ese caso que ella podía dejarme de amar…

Definitivamente soy la clase de chico que nadie quiere a su lado…

Por fin al menos ella comprendió lo difícil que seria estar juntos, y me alegro.

Al menos uno podría vivir mejor sin el otro

Al menos ella… porque yo no tengo ni siquiera ganas de vivir.

POV BELLA

¿Qué es lo que hice?

¿Qué demonios eh hecho?

¿Dijo que me amaba? Eso fue lo que dijo, ¿O lo que mi mente quiso darme a entender?

Eso dijo él

Cerré la puerta, Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento, puse la mesa para él y lave los trastes, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener mi mente al máximo ocupada

Después de lavar, barrí y limpie algo, pero no demasiado, subí a mi cuarto, y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me acosté en la cama, boca abajo, y tome la almohada con fuerzas

Esta noche ella se convertiría en mi aliada

En mi confidente

Y en quien escucharía mis sollozos evitando que mi padre me escuchara

Pero sobre todo la que terminaría empapada al finalizar la noche.

La tome, con fuerza y la mordí, comencé a gritar, de furia, dolor, culpa, miedo, de todo, había terminado con Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo? No puedo creer que lo hice

No puedo creer que hice eso, yo… lo amaba, no, yo lo amo… pero… él era quien iba a terminar conmigo y yo solo lo hice para que no se sintiese culpable, el iba a terminar conmigo, ¿O NO?

No, me dije tristemente, el no iba a hacer eso, ¿Entonces que hago aquí?

Pero no podía llegar y explicarle todo, sonaría estupido y terminaría por hartarse de mis acciones sin pensar nada, así que no, no podía llegar y pedir disculpas como si nada hubiese pasado, no podía, mi culpa era enorme, y no sabia como solucionar esto

- ¡Bella, ya llegue! – grito papa, me pare y limpie mis lagrimas, me levante de la cama y fui al baño, mis mejillas rojas, mi nariz igual, mis ojos aun mas, suspire, no habría manera de ocultarle esto

- Papa, me daré un baño, tengo sueño – le grite desde el baño, sin salir, me comencé a desvestir y abrí la llave del agua para que cayera, un baño caliente seria la única solución para tranquilizarme.

Un baño caliente hubiese funcionado en cualquier circunstancia menos en esta, claro…

Suspire después de vestirme para dormir, y Salí del baño mirando el suelo hasta llegar a mi cuarto… necesitaba a mi… a Edward.

Me acosté en la cama sin muchas ganas, tome mi almohada y llore sobre esta

De alguna manera la inconciencia se hizo presente y dormí la noche, no mucho pero al menos algo, me levante, y tome el reloj que estaba a mi lado, marcaban mas de las ocho, demonios, no llegaría a la escuela, así que no importaba si no iba…

Me levante de la cama, fui directo al baño para quitar mi mal aliento y lavarme la cara, la cual no se veía nada bien, suspire e hice lo que mejor pude con mi cara, pero no disminuyo mucho mi rosa nariz

Baje a tomar agua, sentía mi boca reseca y me dolía la cabeza, llorar tanto tiempo, no me hacia para nada bien, suspire y tome las galletas que había en la lacena de comida, arrastre mis pies, hasta llegar a la sala donde me deje caer en el sillón, suspire de nuevo

¿Cómo las cosas se me habían ido tan rápido de las manos sin darme cuenta?…

¿Cómo fui tan tonta y para que rayos abrí mi bocota?

Pero no tenia maneras de regresar el tiempo, y no existía una varita mágica que pudiese cumplirme un deseo o una estrella fugaz e incluso una lampara con un genio dentro y mucho menos una maquina del tiempo…

Suspire, odiaba mi forma de ser, mi manera tan estupida de actuar sin pensar bien las cosas, mi manera tan irremediable de creer que las cosas podían solucionarse, mi vida, o la forma en la que lleve a mi vida a este punto, diablos, ¿Por qué hice eso?, ¿Por qué termine con Edward?

Una lagrima saco otra y otra y otras miles más

Tome el teléfono, debía arreglar esto, aunque después no sonase para nada genial.

Marque al celular de… Jasper, el seria quien más me comprendería, sonó una vez, dos veces, tres…

- ¿Hola? – la voz de Edward me sorprendió, me quede estupefacta - ¿Bueno? – volvió a decir sin mucho sentimiento en su voz

Le colgué, no sabia que decirle.

Marque otro número, Rosalie, me odiaría de seguro, pero no me importaba.

Sonó una vez, dos, tres…

- ¿Bella? – su voz sonó casi cruel, y nada amigable

- Rosalie necesito que me… - me colgó, perfecto, pensé sarcásticamente

Alice, era mi amiga, no creo que este… tan enojada

Marque el numero, sonó solo una vez

- Bella se que eres tu, mira estoy ocupada, en examen, así que por favor no quiero escucharte, ya mucho daño le haz causado a Edward – dijo eso y me colgó, sin dejarme hablar, mis lagrimas estaban cayendo, me sentía mal, no quería ni imaginarme como se encontraba Edward

Emmet, el podría ayudarme y se que es difícil que él me odie, aunque yo lo haría

Sonó una, dos, tres…

- ¿Bueno? – la voz de Emmet fue un alivio para mi

- Emmet, no me cuelgues – me apresure a decir, antes de que hiciera lo mismo que Rosalie – por favor, no lo hagas – le pedí

- Dame una buena razón – me dijo

- Yo… ¿Podemos vernos? – pregunte nerviosa, pero sabia que se trataba de Emmet, Emmet con quien siempre se podía contar

- … - se estaba tardando en responder - No, lo siento, es que… este… quede con Carlisle, le dije que iría al hospital… ayudándole a archivar unas cosas a Carlisle, me tardare, lo siento – incluso en su tono, supe que me estaba mintiendo.

- No importa… gracias – dije, sin ganas y le colgué, ya que sentía como comenzaría a sollozar de nuevo, me sentía de lo peor, la peor persona del mundo…

Cuantas promesas había roto, siempre diciéndole que no terminaría al menos no yo con él, tantas

Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar como se sentiría él, si yo sentía culpa… por haber terminado, de seguro todo en un feo mal entendido, él… él creería que era todo verdad y no malos entendidos

- NO – dije casi en un grito, me pare del sillón y subí a mi cuarto, tome lo primero que vi, no podía detenerme, no… no cuando… no si podía evitar que esto se me fuera aun mas de las manos

POV EDWARD

Dale, mi vida ya es un asco… parecía que nada me había salido del todo bien, en realidad nada me estaba saliendo bien, la había perdido, a ella…

Suspire, si tan solo pudiese… regresar el tiempo, no hubiese ido a su casa, y ella no hubiera terminado conmigo, aunque bien, lo hubiese hecho de alguna otra forma.

El teléfono que Jasper me dejo para que les llamara si algo salía mal, cosa que no comprendí, empezó a sonar, lo conteste

- ¿Hola? – dije después de lograr encontrar el botón, pero nadie hablaba - ¿Bueno? – volví a decir, quizás había mal comunicación, pero la línea del otro lado me colgó, perfecto

Suspire, y me deje caer en mi sofá, el perrito me comenzó a morder el dedo de la mano, y no se lo quite, este era mi único recuerdo al menos de que no me volví loco y alucine que ella, en un momento, me llego a amar.

Me sentía tan… vació, ya ni siquiera sabia que es lo que haría mañana, o después, un minuto ya me sonaba demasiado para ser sincero

Ni siquiera mi libro me logro tranquilizar, para calmarme, incluso aunque escribí, parecía que cada movimiento de la pluma, me hería mas

Pase mi mano por mi cara, quitando las lágrimas, que se me estaban haciendo molestas

Que suerte que no fui a la escuela, hubiese sido de lo peor, aparte no quería escuchar a Rose y Alice, hablar mal de ella, y si, ellas se habían enterado, creía que me ayudaría a desahogarme, pero no fue así, y ahora ellas estaban enojadísimas con… ella, suspire, ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre…

- Edward, ya llegamos ¿Quieres algo de comer? – pregunto Alice entrando supuse

- No… ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien…

- ¿La viste? – pregunte

- No… no fue a la escuela – dijo, ¿se había vuelto a enfermar?

- ¿No sabes porque?, ¿Esta enferma?, ¿Crees que sea grave? – no podía evitar preocuparme por ella, al final, la seguía amando, como siempre, solo que ahora me dolía saber que ella a mi no.

- Edward… no quiero sonar cruel, pero ella no merece tu manera protectora, lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que te vallas olvidando de ella… es decir… no quiero sonar… si ella no te ama, se lo pierde… la verdad espero que dejes algún día de preocuparte por… ella – dijo, casi solo decir "ella", parecía que escupía la palabra, pero no le respondí, me molestaba saber que mis hermanas estaban actuando de esa manera tan cruel con ella… - iré a comer – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- Ok…

¿Cuánto tiempo me sentiría de esta manera?

¿Algún día se quitaría el dolor que parecía oprimir mi pecho?

¿En algún momento?

Creo que no

- ¡NO VAS A SUBIR! – el grito de molestia de Alice me hizo ponerme atento para escuchar, no escuche la respuesta, así que supuse que era porque solo Alice, estaba gritando

- NI LO CREAS – dijo la voz de Rosalie

- JA-JA-JA-JA, NUNCA EH VISTO LAGRIMAS MAS FALSAS – dijo Alice de nuevo

- Déjame pensarlo… ¿haz recordado, lo rico que es Edward? – dijo la voz de Rosalie recio, burlándose

- No, yo creo que por fin recordó que Edward volverá a ver, y eso te hará la vida mas fácil – dijo Alice, esas palabras me dolieron y no solo porque me herían a mi, si no porque de seguro era lo que ellas creían de verdad sobre la persona que estuviese discutiendo con ellas

- ¡SUELTAME EMMET! – el grito de… ¿Bella?, me hizo sentarme y luego pararme, me tuve que detener buscando el tonto bastón para poder llegar sin caídas, camine a la puerta y la abrí - ¡SUELTAME!, ¡BAJAME EMMET! – grito Bella, camine guiándome por los gritos, y sujetándome con la ayuda de las paredes y con ayuda de mi bastón

- Emmet, saca a la… eso que tienes ahí de aquí – dijo Alice con el mismo tono que uso antes…

POV BELLA

No había tenido tanta suerte como creía, si bien, la puerta estuvo abierta, no tuve suerte cuando me encontré con Alice en las escaleras

- ¡NO VAS A SUBIR! – me grito Alice, haciendo que Rosalie saliera del cuarto, demonios, muy mala suerte

- Alice, por favor, necesito hablar con… - no me dejo terminar Rose

- NI LO CREAS – dijo ella mirándome cruelmente, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, al darme cuenta que había perdido a mis amigas y todo por un tonto mal entendido.

- JA-JA-JA-JA – dijo separando las silabas para darle un toque falso a la risa - NUNCA EH VISTO LAGRIMAS MAS FALSAS – dijo Alice, la mire feo, me herían sus palabras y me dolía saber que ellas, decían tomarme como su amiga al menos antes

- Déjame pensarlo… ¿haz recordado, lo rico que es Edward? – dijo Rose, mis lagrimas cayeron aun mas, al saber las cosas crueles que ella podía pensar de mi, nunca hubiese creído que aun pensaba ella de mi esas cosas.

- No, yo creo que por fin recordó que Edward volverá a ver, y eso te hará la vida mas fácil – dijo Alice, sus palabras me dolieron, eran como dagas, pero valían la pena si podía aclarar las cosas con Edward, camine cinco pasos antes de que unos brazos me sostuvieran y evitaran mi paso

- ¡SUELTAME EMMET! –le grite golpeándolo, debía hacer cualquier escándalo si quería que Edward y yo nos arregláramos, Emmet me puso en su hombro y comenzó a bajarme las escaleras- ¡SUELTAME!, ¡BAJAME EMMET! – grite aun mas, mientras iba bajando conmigo en su hombro dejándome la vista boca abajo, adiós al Emmet que todo comprende, esta era una fase de todos ellos que desconocía

- Emmet, saca a la… eso que tienes ahí de aquí – dijo Alice groseramente mientras Emmet caminaba, pero aun así seguía diciendo cosas sin parar – Me alegro que lo de mi hermano terminara no puedo creer como alguien tan bueno como él pudo salir con… una basura como tu – eso hizo que mis lagrimas cayeran aun mas, logre ver como Jasper se adelantaba y abría la puerta, Emmet me bajo después de bajar los tres escalones de la entrada cargándome, y cuando me soltó, caí al suelo desequilibrada haciendo que metiera mi mano derecha en la caída, y me lastimara, este ni siquiera me miro y entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él

¿Me lo merecía? Si

Mire mi mano, sin moverme de ahí, si iba a tener que estar día y noche no me importaba, la intente abrir, pero me dolió, jadee de dolor, no esperaba que fuese así de… dolorosa

Tape mi boca con mi mano izquierda para no gritar, volvía abrir mi mano todo lo que podía y apenas y los movía mis dedos y ya quería ponerme a gritar a todo pulmón, suspire, esto iba a ser mas pesado de lo que pensé.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse pero no levante mi mirada, no podían decirme nada por estar tirada en el suelo, pero por si acaso me levante, solo para evitar cosas incomodas, nunca despegue mi mirada del suelo, no tenia ganas, de ver sus miradas furiosas y de rencor…

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y temblé, y no por el frió, si no por que no me había gustado estar boca abajo siendo cargada, y no quería saber a que grado podían llegar por defender a Edward

- Dale, ya entendí, me voy a ir… no voy a volver – dije con voz rota al que me estuviese tocando aun el hombro – dile… a Ed… - no podía decir su nombre – dile que… cometí un error, lo siento – dije en medio de un sollozo, di media vuelta, pero no pude mucho ya que esta personita parecía no querer dejarme ir, genial, hora de escuchar mas cosas crueles que pensaban de mi… y nunca me dijeron, pero después de esto… adiós a creerles, adiós a ser su amiga, adiós a quererlos, adiós a esas cosas, porque mientras yo si creía en lo que les decía, ellos siempre fingieron para no molestar a su hermano y hacerlo saber de la… basura de novia que tuvo, pero si esta era la ultima vez que les hablaría, no me quedaría con la boca callada y les diría lo que pensaba – es una lastima que en verdad creyeran esas… feas cosas de mi, y no me importa, porque si yo no les importo a mi tampoco me importara lo que piensen – mentí, porque a mi si me dolían e importaban esas palabras crueles que dijeron, pero no se los haría saber es una verdadera lastima saber el tipo de "AMIGOS" – dije la palabra con burla – que se supuso que tuve, no debían fingir tan bien, pero claro se trata de unos niños ricos mimados que solo tienen su circulo amistoso y Edward no podía estar conmigo, solos, sin… farsas, ¡no!, ¿Qué pensarían los demás?, Si alguien como él estaba… con… ¿Cómo dijeron? Oh, si, una basura como yo – dije entre lagrimas, no despegue mi vista del suelo, ya me imaginaba la cara de burla o satisfacción al ver que había captado el mensaje, la mano subió a mi mejilla y la dejo aquí - ¿Me vas a… golpear? – pregunte aunque con temor - ¿Tal y como rompió Emmet mi mano? – dije, estaba segura que esta mano no era del… mugre tonto y parado de Emmet, la mano de esta persona se tenso en su recorrido por mi mejilla

- ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano? – pregunto furioso, levante mi mirada sorprendida

* * *

Chicas KIEN SERA???

o.O

este bueno no pueden matarme, principalmente porke se kedaran de por vida con el suspenso y porke ize lo mejjor ke mi imagination i mi hiperactividad dio de mi...

Recuerden la prewunta ke les hice bes0o0oss


	53. Solo amigos?

_Hola chicas, miles de gracias por commentarme, sus commentarios, son muy especiales para mi, me hacen querer sewir escribiendo n.n_

**Puff, subo dia sewido n.n... todo porke recibi mas de 20 reviews n.n... y termine el capi... **

**Les wustara**

**NO USEN MAQUILLAJE; solo por precaucion, no todas somos iwuales, en lo personal solo me causo un nudo en mi garganta, pero nadie es iwal....**

* * *

CAPITULO 52

_"Conocere mundos, galaxias y palacios…_

Lo vi, estaba estupefacta con mi boca entre abierta, quería hacer miles de cosas a la vez, pero solo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera, en que era él quien tenía su mano sobre mi mejilla…

Pero era él, con los ojos rojos, unas sombras debajo de sus ojos, la nariz rosa, y sus mejillas también, me sentía culpable de ser yo quien lo hubiese puesto así

Me acerque aun mas a él, si es que era posible y lo abrace, sin decir mas, solo lo abrace, no necesitaba palabras en estos momentos.

Solo lo necesitaba sin importar en que forma, solo lo necesitaba, lo abrace aun más fuerte, y llore sobre su pecho, solloce como no lo había hecho nunca antes con alguien, más que con él.

Edward me abrazo, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura haciendo que nuestro abrazo fuese aun más fuerte…

- ¿Qué te hizo Emmet? – dijo Edward en mi oído, ¿Qué debía decirle?, en cierto sentido su hermano tuvo la culpa, pero este no había previsto que yo metería mi mano en la caída, ni siquiera había previsto que me caería por mi tonto desequilibrio

- Nada… - dije contra su pecho

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste – dijo sin creerme, suspire

- No es nada – dije, Edward soltó su agarre de mi cintura, y llevo su mano derecha a mi mano izquierda, tomándola y entrecruzando nuestros dedos, fue un agradable tacto, pero luego sin que lo hubiese previsto, ya que no despegue mi vista de mi mano siquiera, entrelazada con la de él, no pude prever, cuando su mano izquierda tomo mi derecha, apenas fue un roce, pero eso hizo que gimiera de dolor

- Lo siento – se disculpo rápido Edward, soltando mi mano derecha - ¿A eso le llamas nada? – dijo Edward separándose de mi un poco

- Fue un accidente, Emmet me cargo… para sacarme… y… cuando me bajo me caí con mi tonto desequilibrio, pero metí mi mano en donde menos debía – dije

- Aun así, no fue… cordial de su parte que te sacaran cargando – dijo Edward

- No importa… ellos… Es normal que se comporten así, te están… defendiendo – dije

- ¿De quien?, ¿De ti?...

- Si – dije apenas en un susurro, pero eso hizo que su cara se contrajera hasta mostrar su mascara de enojo, oh, oh

- ¿Alguna vez te haz escuchado? – casi me grito, retrocedí un poco ante su grito, sin soltar el agarre que tenían nuestras manos, no quería escuchar mas gritos, no mas, ya había sufrido demasiado con todos sus hermanos, ya no quería, menos de él

- Por favor tu no – pedí con mi voz rota, haciendo que su cara cambiara a una de dolor – tu no… no… no necesito escuchar, lo tonta y poca cosa que soy, no de ti… por favor… no… no me grites, tu no – dije llorando, odiaba ser tan débil, en verdad que si, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, para no seguir llorando

- Nunca… nunca podría decirte… algo así – dijo, abrí mis ojos, para encontrarlo mas cerca de lo que creí, el había dado los pasos que yo retrocedí.

- No debió pasar lo de ayer, no se porque… - empecé a decir, pero me callo con su mano sobre mi boca

- No te preocupes – sentí un alivio al saber que él había llegado a la comprensión del mal entendido – no tienes porque sentir… culpa… o eso, dije que entiendo y respeto tu decisión, no me echare atrás… - pero tal y como llegan las cosas se van – podemos seguir hablándonos… ser amigos… no tenemos porque cortar comunicación de repente – NO, no me estaba diciendo eso – al menos los dos días que me quedan, antes de ir a la operación… y si después vuelvo también – dijo, quite su mano de mi boca, aunque me dolió haber usado mi mano derecha para eso

- La operación saldrá bien – dije – tu me habías dicho eso – le dije, no podía creer que yo había sido la culpable ahora, de su negatividad

- Espero que no – dijo esas palabras me hirieron al saber, que el… deseaba que saliera mal

- Ed… - me interrumpió

- La operación me la hacia solo por que… quería saber que era… ver a alguien a tu lado, quería conocerte y ver tu sonrisa, una que creí que podía llegar a ser dedicada para mi, pero las cosas cambiaron, tu y yo… solamente ya no estamos juntos, aunque yo te siga queriendo no es lo mismo… y si aun me la hago, es porque no haré que mis hermanos te culpen, aun mas… quiero darles el gusto de un "Lo intento", así que no importa, espero que no salga bien y muera en ese lugar – dijo

- No…

- Tu y yo… - era mi turno de callarlo, si no quería vivir atormentada a sus palabras

- ¡Escúchame Edward! – le dije – no… no se como decir esto… y… creedme que me odio por que todo esto es por mi culpa, y mi manera de creer y mis tontas ideas, creedme que me odio y se que después de esto, tu a mi mas… yo… ayer… que termine… contigo, lo hice, porque creía que tu… que tu terminarías conmigo, y no lo hice solo por temor a que así fuera, pero no quería que te sintieras culpable… pero cuando dijiste lo que mencionaste antes de irte, quise morir ahí mismo, quise que me cayera un rayo encima, lo que fuera, me sentía mal… y… ¡Rayos! Fui una gallina cuando no te vine a buscar, pero tenia miedo, que te hartaras de mis maneras tontas de actuar, y… hoy en la mañana, llame a Jasper, porque quería que me ayudara a encontrarte y poder hablar contigo, pero contestaste… y no supe que decir… llame a Rosalie, quien me colgó al saber quien era, y Alice después me dijo otras cosas… crueles… y Emmet, Emmet me mintió solo para no quedar en vernos en alguna parte… pero, no, no podía, no podía dejar que por un tonto mal entendido todo se fuera al primer vació que encontráramos, no podía, así que vine… y… bueno las cosas no salieron como esperaba… - dije sabiendo que nunca tome en cuenta esa reacción de sus hermanos – Yo… - ¿Cómo debía decirle?, "Volvamos", ¿Qué frase usar?, no tenia ni idea

Nos quedamos en silencio, bien, yo había dicho… lo que debía decir, en resumen, claro, ya que si le decía todo, moriría pidiendo disculpas, pero no sabia como continuar, Edward… parecía solo conectado en sus pensamientos, como atando cabos, de seguro preguntándose que hacer con la tonta chica que estaba tomándole la mano, pero con ganas de salir corriendo, por temor a que sus hermanos salieran.

- ¿TU…aun… - empezó Edward pero luego negó con la cabeza, como si esa idea, le fuera imposible de comprender, y una lagrima salio de sus ojos, no dije nada, no quería presionarlo - ¿Podemos… ser… amigos? – pregunto, mi mundo se me fue, no, por favor, no, ¿Solo amigos? NO

- ¿Ya no… ya no… me quieres? – le pregunte en un susurro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso evitara el dolor que sentiría cuando respondiera

- No hay manera de que yo solo te quiera – dijo, una lagrima fue acompañada de varias, había tardado demasiado tiempo, y las cosas si que se me fueron de las manos

- Me tengo que ir – dije moviéndome para atrás, pero su mano tomando la mía, evito que diera el segundo paso, lo jale para que me soltara, pero eso solo hizo que el diera el paso que nos separaba – Gracias… por este… tiempo, juntos, pero me tengo que ir – le dije, intentando jalar mi mano, pero mis lagrimas me nublaban la vista, solo cerré mis ojos, intentando que la oscuridad viniera y yo me desmayara o algo así, pero nada, seguí sintiendo todo, el frió aire, la lluvia, la mano de él sobre la mía, ahora su mano izquierda en mi mejilla

- Yo no te quiero Bella – volvió a repetirme, ¿Acaso no se cansaría? – te amo – después de eso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y le respondí el beso cuando Salí de mi shock momentáneo, solté nuestro agarre y pase mi mano izquierda por su cuello ya que mi derecha aun me dolía, y mucho, Edward siguió acariciando mi mejilla y juntándome mas hacia él, me separe de él después de unos momentos – Se mi novia, de nuevo – dijo sobre mis labios

- No hay algo que quisiera mas que eso – dije abrazándolo – perdóname no debí haber actuado así – dije, pero su dedo me callo

- Yo lamento, haberme portado como un… tonto por teléfono pero es que cuando tú mencionaste lo de tu amigo… Quil… y que nunca antes te la habías pasado mejor… eso hizo que me molestara, luego había recapacitado y cuando te llame y escuche como le decías al que me contesto que dijeras que no estabas, eso me dolió… - dijo, genial, era una completa idiota por haber dicho eso, pero es que… estaba molesta con él

- En eso… yo tuve la culpa – dije

- No… debí suponer que estabas aun enfadada conmigo, no me porte bien por teléfono… – dijo

- Cuando… Quil me dijo lo que le habías pedido que me dijera, quise llamarte… pero… me sentí mal al saber que yo había pedido le que dijera otra cosa… así que me fui de la Reserva… y… bueno… no fue una linda noche – dije, no quería decir que estuve llorando hasta quedar dormida

- Yo tampoco tuve una muy buena – me dijo, lo abrace - yo tuve la mayor parte de la culpa y mas cuando fuiste a mi casa el domingo, pero… estaba enojado, no tengo idea de porque actué de esa manera tan inmadura, pero te prometo nunca volver a actuar así, te lo juro, luego… cuando no fui a la escuela, tenia miedo de encontrarme contigo y que… tu… no quería ni imaginar lo enojada que estarías, y creía que si podía evitarte seria lo mejor, pero me sentí mal, luego Emmet llego y dijo que te habías enfermado y tuve que pedirle a Alice que me llevara, dejaste tu puerta sin seguro, así que de esa manera entramos, y me dejo en la puerta de tu cuarto, y… ahí fue cuando te escuche… mmm… ¿Alguna vez mencione que hablas en sueños? – dijo, me sonroje, oh, diablos, ¿Cuántas veces eh dormido en el mismo lugar que Edward?, demonios

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- … La vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, la primera, cuando tuviste tu pesadilla… eso me despertó – dijo, demonios

- ¿Algunas otras veces?

- Siempre… - dijo con voz suave, como si eso le quitara lo malo al tema, pensé irónicamente

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Mmm… ¿la mayor parte del tiempo? – me pregunto

- Aja

- … Dices mi… nombre – dijo, que pena – o cuanto me quieres… - dijo

- Oh no – musite débilmente, enterrando mas mi cabeza en su pecho, esto si que era malo

- No te avergüences… es lindo saber que tu inconciencia también me quiere – dijo con suficiencia

- Eres un arrogante – dije bromeando

- Lo se – dijo dramáticamente - …. Pero volviendo al tema… creo que fue mi culpa… todo esto…

- No quiero volver a pasar por esto… - dije interrumpiéndolo -… no podré soportar otra vez esto… prométeme que nunca, nunca, vamos a volver a pasar por esto – le pedí

- Por mi no hay problema – sonrió a medias

- Te quiero

- Yo mas – dijo sobre mi oido

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! – grito la voz de Alice, me separe de Edward para ver como venia Alice caminando furiosa, supuse que si no estuviese lloviendo y el piso mojado hubiese corrido

- Alice… - comenzó Edward dándose media vuelta

- Nada de Alice, ¡TU! – me señalo con su dedo – Largo de aquí, o le diré a Emmet que te cargue hasta tu casa – dijo Alice

- Al…

- No, cállate Edward, Isabella te quiero lejos de mi hermano – me dijo Alice, mirándome feo pude ver como tenia un poco de rimel corrido, pero no le tome importancia

- Alice – le reprendió Edward

- Isabella vete de mi casa – dijo Rosalie, tenia la nariz un poco roja, pero hice lo mismo que con la anterior, le quite la importancia a eso, ella venia saliendo de la casa junto a Emmet y Jasper detrás, trague saliva, aun no podía olvidar sus feas palabras, Edward llevo su mano atrás, y yo entrelace nuestras manos, eso solo hizo que Alice se enojara mas

- Aléjate de mi hermano – dijo Alice acercándose hacia mi

- Alice basta – dijo Edward que ya la tenia enfrente, ella le toco el pecho con su dedo

- ¿Es ella o nosotros? – le dijo Alice, no estaba haciendo eso ¿verdad? – elige – le dijo Alice de nuevo, no, Edward no podía elegir entre su familia y yo, no, no debía hacer eso

- Ed… no debes elegir… entenderé – le dije, claro que entendería eran todos ellos, quienes lo apoyaron y eso, o yo… y prefería que eligiera a ellos, su familia.

- Y no elegiré, Alice, simplemente cállate – le dijo Edward, Alice abrió su boca en una perfecta "O", como si su hermano nunca le hubiese hablado así – Lo que paso ayer… fue un mal entendido de parte de ambos – dijo Edward, lo mire sorprendida hubiese esperado un"Bella se equivoco" o "Bella actuó por error", pero la culpa la daba a ambos en su explicación.

- ¿Así de simple? – pregunto Rosalie como si aquello sonase tonto

- ¿Así de simple que? – pregunto Edward

- Así de simple vas a perdonarla, después de todo… lo de anoche, ¿Así de simple? – dijo Alice mirando solo a su hermano

- No hay nada que perdonarle, ambos tuvimos parte de la culpa, un mal entendido, eso es todo – dijo Edward convencido

- Si vuelves hacer que mi hermano sufra, las palabras de hace rato serán nada – me dijo Rosalie

- Lo tomare en cuenta… - dije como si sus palabras no me importaran, no las iba a perdonar así de fácil

- ¿Lo tomaras en cuenta?, ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Jasper entrando en la platica, iba a responderles cuando Edward me gano

- Que es algo mío y de Bella y eso a ustedes no les debe importar, lo que hagamos nos llevaran a nuestras consecuencias, pero serán nuestras… - dijo Edward

- ¿Y lo de anoche que?, te equivocaste a lo que te dijo Bella, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Emmet con burla, lo quería ahorcar con mis manos, hacerle la mayor turba del mundo y después tirarlo en una grande hoguera

- Bella… termino conmigo porque… ella creía que yo terminaría con ella, y creía que solo no lo hacia porque después sentiría lastima… cuando me fui… se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y de cómo malinterpreto todo… pero no se sentía bien, así que no vino, y en la mañana, los llamo para que la ayudaran a poder hablar ella y yo… pero ninguno fue de ayuda – dijo Edward

- Bella yo… - empezó Alice con su voz arrepentida, ya sabia que diría, sus tontas disculpas

- No Alice, no quiero tus disculpas – le dije y unas lagrimas salieron al saber lo que estaba a punto de decirles – porque no te pienso perdonar, ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos, ni a ninguno de ustedes – dije convencida – no lo haré, quizás… aprendí entre otras cosas con esto, lo falsos que son y fueron conmigo, pero no pienso volver a vivir con sus mentiras, y palabras falsas – dije, todos me miraron con su mirada de disculpa – Edward… me quiero ir – pedí débilmente

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – me pregunto

- Si – dije rápido, no teníamos ya mucho tiempo de sobra, solo días y no pensaba desaprovecharlo

* * *

POV EDWARD

Me sentía… no existía una palabra para describir como me sentía, pero se que era el mejor sentimiento que eh sentido, de eso estoy seguro

Seguí jugando con su cabello, haciendo con mi dedo movimiento en redondo

- ¿Algún día te cansaras de mi cabello? – me pregunto Bella

- No – le respondí sin dejar de tomar su pelo, sentí como se levantaba su cabeza de mi pecho, donde nos encontrábamos ahora acostado, en su habitación

- ¿Ah no? – me dijo desafiante

- No, no mientras sea tuyo – le dije

- Ya entendí Romeo – me dijo burlándose de mi

- ¿Por qué Romeo? – pregunte con mi ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Romeo? – me dijo – Es el chico que cualquiera quiere, la personificación perfecta de lo poético y eso, es una gran historia de amor – me dijo

- Nunca me ha gustado esa historia… para empezar, ¿Quién se enamora en un día? – pregunto

- ¿Tú y Yo? – pregunto burlona

- Dale, digamos que es posible, solo porque me paso con tigo, te doy un punto por eso… pero… ellos ni siquiera se conocían, ¿Cómo puedes querer atarte a alguien hasta la muerte, si no la conoces a esa persona?, Siempre eh creído que fue muy… superficial de parte de ambos, ni siquiera me gusto, luego… si él en verdad la hubiese amado… no es una historia de amor – dije convencido

- Claro que lo es… habla de… creo que nos enseña hasta que punto es posible llegar solo por amor

- Si amas a alguien pensarías en que esa persona no le gustaría que llegases a ese punto "Solo por amor" – dije

- Pero ellos arriesgan todo, a su familia, amigos, todo, solo para intentar estar juntos

- Y termina en una trágica historia, no es una muy buena si lo ves bien – dijo Edward

- ¿Lo dices porque ambos protagonistas mueren? – dijo

- No, ese no es el problema, es su tonta manera de haber actuado por impulso, tu maravilloso Romeo – dije en burla – si no se hubiese comportado así, y hubiese llorado mas, Julieta hubiese despertado y hubiesen vivido mas tiempo – dije

- Los hubieses no existen – me contraataco

- Otro punto por eso… creo que si el en verdad la hubiese amado, debió dejarla que viviera con su familia, sin que se alejaran estos – dije, al menos debía darme un punto por eso

- Pero es lo que ella quería, ir con él – dijo Bella – y él no podía vivir sin ella…

- No se hubiese suicidado… - dije

- ¿Tú no harías eso en su lugar? – me pregunto

- ¿Tú lo harías? – le pregunte

- Yo pregunte primero

- Otro punto por eso… no lo haría… y no porque pueda vivir sin ti, creo que seria difícil no vivir a tu lado, pero viviría por ambos, por lo que tú ya no pudiste y por lo que te hubiese gustado que viviera… ¿Tú te suicidarías?

- …… Suena lógico – dijo

- Es una salida cobarde – dije, debía convencerla de una manera sutil, que esto no es lo que quería para ella si mi operación salía mal.

- Pero sencilla – mascullo

- ¿Te gustaría que yo muriera si tú lo haces?

- … No…

- A mi tampoco me agradaría la idea de que me siguieras en el momento en que muera, me gustaría que vivieras por ambos, y lograras salir adelante, no al instante pero al menos en un futuro – dije

- Algo así como… ¿Olvidarte?

- No… pero no recordarme al menos día a día, y si lo haces, estaría bien, que fuera "Edward dijo que debo vivir por ambos" o "Edward dijo que debía ir al manicomio", ambas son ciertas – dije para alivianar el ambiente y salir de la conversación de Romeo y Julieta, recibí un manotazo de su parte en mi pecho

- ¿Te crees gracioso?

- No lo se… ¿Crees que lo soy? – le pregunte

- No… - dijo

- Eso fue cruel…

- Ed…

- ¿Si?

- Lo que me dijiste… lo de… ¿En verdad decías eso en serio cuando mencionaste que… te hubiese gustado… que en la operación todo salga mal… y eso – me dijo sin rastro de felicidad

- … ¿Solo la verdad? – pregunte, sonrojado, fue mala idea decir eso en mi casa ahora me enfrentare a mis consecuencias por hablador

- La cruda y seca verdad – dijo Bella

- Supongo que si… - dije

- ¿Aun piensas eso? – pregunto, ¿Pensaba aun así?

- No, tu marcas la diferencia – dije – pero si lo pensaba cuando lo dije, ahora… ¿en serio pensabas eso… lo de… no perdonar nunca a mis hermanos? – pregunte, sabia que mis hermanas a veces solo eran unas… gritonas sin pensar antes nada

- Me dolió, que crean esas cosas… yo… fueron… se que me las merecía… porque… te hice sufrir, y eso… pero… no se si en verdad merecía esas palabras, ellas lo dijeron en serio ni siquiera lo dudaron, y no se si podré perdonarlas, me dolió saber las feas cosas que pensaron todo este tiempo de mi, yo… en verdad las consideraba mis amigas… - dijo, tome su mejilla y limpie sus lagrimas, bostece involuntariamente, demonios, esto me pasa por no dormir bien.

- Creo que llamare a mi papa para que pase por mi – dije

- ¿No quieres que te lleve?

- No, no quiero que vuelvas sola

- Esta bien… esperadme iré por el teléfono – dicho eso, se paro.

…Pero siempre a tu lado"

* * *

Aviso0oo....

Aparentemente X votaci0oon el nombre de la SEKUELA... viene siendo....... Un vacio de recuerdos....

intentare ke este fic termine antes de VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA... mmm ke empiezan el 24 de Marzo... creo...

asi ke puf, dare todo...

Les dejare una pagina donde se escribira la sekuela i solo pondre el SUMMIT...


	54. Aviso inesperado

_Hola chicas, miles de gracias por commentarme, sus commentarios, son muy especiales para mi, me hacen querer sewir escribiendo n.n_

**Gracias por los 505 reviews de fanfiction**

**i los 450 reviews de Just-cullen...**

**antes de empezar a leer....**

**KIERO KE PIENSEN EN ALWO KE NO SE ESPERAN EN ESTE CAPI, NO IMPORTA KE... LO MAS INESPERADO KE SE LES OCURRA...**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

***BIEN, CUANDO TERMINE EL CAPI DEJEN SU COMMENT Y PONWAN KUAL FUE ESA IDEA--... SE ASOMBRARAN CO LA DIFERENCIA....**

**aviso::: como siempre, por precaucion no esten pintadas...**

* * *

CAPITULO 53

_"Te Cantare cancones de amor y misterio y a encontrar la llama interior…._

Un día mas, un día menos, suspire y prendí mi carro, era hora de ir a la escuela si no quería que alguien se diese cuenta de mis faltas…

Mientras iba de camino a la escuela me puse a recordar todo lo de ayer, lo feo que había comenzado el día, lo horrible que siguió con las palabras de todos los hermanos de Edward, pero había finalizado bien, una mano no rota, pero solo dijo Carlisle que me había dado un buen golpe, él había sido quien fue por Edward a mi casa, así que le pedí que me revisara, solo me dio una pastilla para el dolor, si es que me daba, me la reviso superficialmente y me puso unas vendas, solo por si acaso, yo me había negado rotundamente a ir al hospital, y mas si podía evitarme la vergüenza, por esa razón ahora evitaba hacer movimientos bruscos o cargar las cosas con mi mano derecha, o esas habían sido las reglas de Carlisle para no sacarme una radiografía, por suerte si podía escribir y era una suerte ya que si no, mi letra hubiese sido un asco en un intento por escribir con la izquierda.

Al llegar al instituto, pude ver el volvo y el Jeep de Emmet, suspire, seria un día pesado, pero fácil de sobresalir, la diferencia de este día, era Edward.

Me baje de mi camioneta y camine al instituto ya que no lo vi afuera, así que camine al edificio que me tocaba, al llegar a la primer clase del día, lo pude ver sentado en nuestro lugar, pero… con una chica a su lado

- Así que seguro que no quieres ir

- No, aunque gracias – decía Edward, me acerque aun mas y la chica de cabello rojo, obviamente falso, me miro de arriba abajo, me sentí incomoda por su mirada

- Nos vemos luego – dijo ella, y se paro

- Hola… ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte sentándome en el asiento que acababa de ser desocupado

- Bien… no te espere, porque supuse que Alice, iba a querer quedarse y… bueno, no quiero hacerte eso mas difícil… - dijo

- Gracias – le dije - ¿Qué quería? – pregunte, obviamente refiriéndome a la chica

- Se llama Iris, me estaba invitando a salir a ir con unos amigos de ella a tomar un café saliendo de aquí, pero sutilmente rechace su oferta – dijo

- ¿No querías salir con ellos? – pregunte

- No la conozco… aparte no pienso desaprovechar el día con mi novia – me dijo

- Hablando de eso… ¿Cuándo se Irán? – pregunte

- ¿Irán? O ¿iremos? Porque tu también iras – me dijo

- Bueno… ¿Cuándo iremos a… - no sabia ni siquiera a donde…

- Será en Washington – dijo – y nos iremos mañana, Carlisle ya hablo con tu papa, y mi papa iba a venir hoy a avisar, creo que también para avisar sobre ti, para que te justifiquen, ya compararon los boletos – me dijo

- No se hubiesen molestado, eh ahorrado – dije, aunque con eso apenas y podría pagar mi ida y no mi regreso

- Eres mi novia – dijo con una sonrisa como si la simple palabra le causase felicidad, aunque a mi igual – y te conozco para saber que te pondrías difícil si te preguntaba pero yo no daré mi mano a torcer, así que… no discutamos sobre eso – dijo autosuficiente

- ¿A que horas? – pregunte

- A las cinco de la mañana, algo temprano, pero es que… el vuelo sale temprano, así que… debemos estar un poco antes… a propósito… Alice y Rosalie… me pidieron, que te dijera… que querían hablar contigo, en la salida – me dijo

- Yo…

- Solo dales una oportunidad… eh hablado con ellas y ya me han explicado todo

- Edward… tu no escuchaste lo que ellas dijeron – le dije

- Creedme lo hice, sus gritos se escuchan en todas partes… solo déjalas hablar

- ¿Y porque no me lo dices mejor tu?

- Eso es ser cobarde, y no creo que deba decirlo yo – dijo, iba a replicarle pero el profesor comenzó a dar su clase…

En la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos junto con Angela y su novio, Ben, sentí la mirada de varios sobre nosotros pero no di muestra de interesarme mucho sobre eso.

En biología fue… como siempre, un poco de todo, pero por suerte paso mucho mas rápido que las anteriores, o al menos para mi, aunque quizás eso se debía a que no quería que llegara la hora de la salida, y el tiempo se me pasaba volando

- Nos vemos en la salida… ¿Tenias planes después de salir? – me pregunto mientras caminábamos

- No, había pensado en ir con Jake, pero… supongo que ira con Leah… su papa esta enfermo – dije

- Oh… supongo que no querrás ir a mi casa… - dijo pero lo interrumpí

- Edward no quiero empezar a pelear contigo – dije

- Yo tampoco… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? – me pregunto, pero pareció que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

- ¿Con los amigos de la chica que te invitaron? – pregunte, no tenia muchas ganas de ir con ellos, aparte me sentiría una acople total.

- No, solo tu y yo, es el ultimo día que nos queda antes de pasarnos en el carro y avión, horas y horas… así que… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? – volvió a preguntarme

- Claro…

- No saldrás corriendo en la salida ¿Verdad? – al inicio no lo entendí pero después comprendí sus palabras

- No Edward, hablare con ellas, tal y como me pediste

- Tampoco quiero que te sientas forzada a hablar con ellas

- Decídete amigo o es algo o lo otro – me burle – pero ya te dije que las escuchare

- Te quiero – me dijo al oído sin dejar de caminar

- Tanto como yo – le respondí y lo deje frente a la clase que le tocaba, la ultima y la única que no teníamos juntos, Emmet estaba en la puerta solo mirando el suelo, sin levantar su mirada– Nos vemos en la salida

- Adiós – dijo y comencé a caminar a gimnasia.

Fue una hora de clases bastante agotadora, para ser exacta y sincera.

Camine al estacionamiento esperando ver a Edward y lo vislumbre aun lado de mi camioneta hablando con Rosalie y Alice, rayos, ¿Se enojaría si salgo corriendo? Creo que si, pero no les daré el gusto a ellas de decirme cobarde, no señor, no si puedo evitarlo, camine con paso decidido hasta llegar al lado de Edward y tomar con mi mano izquierda su mano y entrelazarla con la mía, Alice y Rosalie miraban nuestras manos y luego Alice vio mi mano derecha, la escondí detrás de mi espalda

- Les daré un tiempo a solas – dijo Edward, y soltó mi mano, y con ayuda de su bastón camino varios pasos lejos de nosotras, deje de mirarlo y me centre en las dos personas que tenia frente a mi

- ¿Piensan hablar o harán que pierda mi tiempo? – dije fríamente, no podía hablar calidamente con personas que usaron la misma frialdad y crueldad conmigo ayer

- Es nuestro hermano, ¿Cómo debíamos actuar? – dijo Alice

- Eran mis amigas, era nuestro noviazgo, no lo se – dije secamente aunque con ironía, recalcando el "nuestro"

- Edward no es como cualquier chico que sabe sobresalir una relación, ah sufrido suficiente… quizás ayer nos portamos mal – dijo Rosalie

- ¿Quizás? ¿Solo mal?

- Definitivamente muy mal, como los peores seres del mundo – dijo Alice

- Pero debes entender que no queremos que nuestro hermano sufra, no mas, elige un dolor de él, el que sea, y pregúntate si merece mas dolor

- Yo se lo que él ah sufrido no debo recordarlo, pero lo que ustedes si deben recordar es el tiempo que decían ser mis amigas, y hacerme creer que lo éramos, yo no les pedí nada, nada, me duele saber que ustedes pensaran… - fui interrumpida por Alice

- No lo pensábamos en serio, solo hablamos por hablar, no…

- Eso no pareció ayer – dije interrumpiéndola

- Estábamos enojadas por ver a Edward en ese estado, tu no lo viste, nunca antes lo vi así, nunca – dijo Rosalie con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, recordé cuando me dijo en el horrible estado en el que se puso con Tanya, la manera en la que me explico como se puso, no me podía imaginar un peor estado

- No pensábamos lo que decíamos, vamos Bella… tu hubieses actuado igual, se trata de Edward… lamento en verdad lo que dije ayer – dijo Alice

- No debimos tratarte así, somos amigas… - la interrumpí

- ¿Amigas? Resulta que eso somos – me burle, no podía evitarlo

- Siempre…

- Ayer no parecía eso

- Ayer no sabíamos nada

- Ese no es mi problema – dije fríamente

- Bella… en verdad lo sentimos y mucho nos duele y nos arrepentimos por lo que hicimos – dijo Rose

- Y mas por lo que te hizo Emmet, él se siente muy apenado por lo de tu mano, y haberte sacado como lo hizo… - dijo Alice, no respondí nada y Rosalie siguió

- Lamento por lo del… teléfono…

- Y yo también… - dijo Alice

- No creo que eso sea verdad – dije – me duele creer aunque no sea cierto, según ustedes, lo que dijeron, me duele creer que mientras yo nunca eh pensado en algo tan ruin sobre alguna ustedes dos, ambas, lo hallan pensado de mi, y eso, es algo que no creo que olvide nunca

- Bella, sabemos que nunca volverá a ser lo mismo – dijo Alice

- Solo una oportunidad – dijo Rosalie con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos

- ¿Nos podrías perdonar? – pregunto una voz detrás de mi, haciendo que saltara y me encontrara con Emmet que sonreía tristemente, me lleve la mano al pecho por el susto

- Prometemos… nunca mas en la vida, meternos en cosas de ti y de Edward – dijo Jasper que estaba aun lado de Edward

- No será lo mismo… - dije, claro que no seria lo mismo, yo ya no confiaría en ellos como antes, tendría mis reservas, siempre sabiendo lo que una vez dijeron sobre mi y en mi cara, sin siquiera pensar en lo que sentiría, siempre sabiendo que tenían un mal pensamiento sobre mi, no seria nada como antes entre todos ellos y yo – pero los perdono – dije, en eso dos pares de brazos me abrazaron de atrás, Alice y Rosalie, no pude devolverles el abrazo por la posición en la que me encontraba, Emmet se unió al abrazo grupal – cuidado con mi mano – le dije antes de que me abrazara, cuidadosamente, Alice y Rose me soltaron, pero Emmet aun seguía con su abrazo – dale Emmet, todo esta… bien – dije dudando sobre que palabra decir, pero creo que esa era la definición, Jasper se metió en el abrazo de Emmet, e intente sacar mi mano para que no la aplastaran

Ahora estábamos solo Edward y yo tomando un café en la cafetería de Forks, una de las más… ricas, aunque eso no significaba que había mucha variedad

- ¿A dónde llegaremos en Washington? – pregunte

- Esme y Alice investigaron por Internet y reservaron en un hotel que esta cerca del hospital – me respondió

- Supongo que será un viaje bastante agotador – dije en un susurro

- Eso creo – me dijo Edward

- Hoy alistare mis maletas llegando, creía que tratándose de Ali… - me calle, se que había perdonado a Alice, pero aun seguía escuchando sus feas frases y no podía imaginar siquiera lo que ella pudo pensar de mi, suspire, imaginaba que tratándose de Alice me obligaría ir de compras, pero de seguro eso lo hubiésemos hecho ayer o anteayer o el domingo, pero eran días en los que… no creo que hubiese sido buena idea… ni siquiera me podía imaginar siendo invitada por alguna de ellas para salir de compras o algo así, una lagrima callo de mis mejillas y tuve que soltar mi mano izquierda de la de Edward para limpiarla, Edward me puso su mano en mi mejilla, ¿Tan predecible era?, por suerte quite marcas de lagrimas - ¿ya tienes lista tu maleta? – le pregunte

- Alice y Rosalie iban a ir hoy a comprar cosas… - dijo, asentí sobre su mano, definitivamente las cosas ya no iban a ser lo mismo, ellas dos eran… amigas inseparables, tenían sus gustos iguales, admiraban las mismas cosas, mientras yo solo era un cero a la izquierda, tome un ultimo trago a mi café

- ¿nos vamos? – le pregunte

- si, pide la cuenta – dijo, levante mi mano y se acerco una mesara que miraba a Edward algo embobada

- ¿La cuenta? – dije, ella me dejo la cartera y antes de que pudiera poner el billete Edward ya me estaba dando otro con su mano

- Yo pago – me dijo

- Yo lo hago – dije

- Yo invite, yo pago – dijo, suspire, ¿Por qué era tan aferrado?, tome su billete y lo deje en la cartera, nos levantamos y caminamos tomados de la mano, sin el bastón de Edward, ya que este lo dejo en el carro.

Estaba ahora en mi habitación, junto con Edward, claro, estaba haciendo mi maleta, Edward se reía decía que me tardaba demasiado, que a ese paso terminaría como sus hermanas, ignoraba sus comentarios para no matarlo ahí mismo, suspire y metí toda mi ropa en la maleta, lo difícil y la razón por la que me había tardado era por elegir la ropa, eso me había llevado demasiado tiempo, metí mis pocos ahorros en una bolsa que tenia la maleta y otras cosas más de limpieza…

- Ven, necesito hablar con Jacob– le dije, el asintió y lo tome de la mano para salir de mi cuarto el cual era un asco total por el desastre que había dejado, llegue a la sala y tome el teléfono, marque el numero, sonó una vez, dos…

- ¿Bueno? – pregunto la voz de Jacob

- Hola Jake soy Bella – dije

- ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto

- Bien solo llamaba para despedirme iré a Washington mañana, ahí será la operación de Edward…

- ¿Ya se arreglaron? – pregunto

- si… - dije suspirando de alivio

- Te dije que solo eran ideas tuyas… a… este… bueno Bella… no quiero sonar cortante, pero me voy, Leah vendrá hoy… su papa esta enfermo, aun, pero ella anda… algo deprimida, no se que tiene… no me ah querido decir… me preocupa… y siento que no es solo por su papa… podrías venir… ¿o estarán ocupado? – pregunto

- Déjame ver… Edward… - lo llame el levanto su mirada – vamos a La Reserva o crees que te necesitaran tus papas – dije

- A La Reserva – dijo

- Jake iremos a La Reserva – dije

- Ok, gracias, por favor, hazme el favor de hablar con Leah, pero no le digas que yo te lo eh pedido, ella… bueno, solo ayúdame con ella – me dijo

- Claro, adiós – le dije y colgué – vamos – le dije a Edward, el me sonrió a medias y tome su mano entre las mías…..

- ¿Qué haz hecho Leah? – le pregunte, nos habíamos alejado discretamente de Edward y Jacob, quienes hablaban de cosas que yo y al parecer Leah tampoco entendía, así que les avisamos que queríamos una platica de chicas y entendible

- mmm… nada en especial… - dijo suspirando

- ¿Cómo esta tu papá?

- Mas o menos, mama lo ah reprendido ya varias veces y Seth lo obliga a que este relajado, pero es un necio, nunca entiende… aun así se ve mejor, creo que la esta librando – me dijo, asentí – Jacob me comento algo de ti y Edward – me dijo

- Si… nos peleamos… yo… rompí con él, fue un malentendido, y ayer arreglamos las cosas – le dije en resumen

- Es un gran chico… - dijo sonriéndome

- Jacob también lo es, creo que seria un gran padre… - dije burlándome, pero Leah solo no despego su vista de Jake y se puso algo rígida ante mi comentario - ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunte

- Bella… yo… prometes no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward – me dijo

- Te lo prometo – le dije

- Bella… yo… hace… Mhjm… ¿Cómo debo decir esto? – dijo suspirando – siento que si te lo digo me juzgaras…

- No lo haré te lo prometo

- Estoy embarazada – me soltó, me quede con la boca entre abierta por aquello

- ¿Es de Jacob? – pregunte

- Claro que es de él, ¿De quien más puede ser? – me pregunto con ironía

- ¿Y el no sabe? – pregunte

- no le eh dicho nada… se lo iba a decir la semana pasada… pero… ¿sabes que me dijo justo cuando se lo iba a decir? – me pregunto, negué con mi cabeza – "Quisiera después de terminar la escuela, abriré un taller, el mejor taller del mundo, ya que no tengo que alimentar a nadie mas que a mi mismo, todo será demasiado fácil" – me dijo Leah usando la imitación de a voz de Jacob

- Él debe enterarse, es él papá y estamos hablando de Jacob, no creo que salga corriendo, él te ama – le dije

- Tengo diecinueve, Jacob tiene tu edad, tiene diecisiete, solo es un niño yo ni siquiera puedo decir que soy algo mas allá de una simple chica de diecinueve… mi madre me va a matar, a papá le dará un ataque, Billy, diablos, su papá me ah dado tanta confianza… diablos, después de esto me odiara, a mi y a su hijo, mamá le dará caza hasta morir a Jake… tengo miedo – dijo, la abrace y ella lloro en mi cuello – este bebe me traerá cientos de problemas, la escuela, mi trabajo, mi familia, a Jacob, en sus estudios, en los gastos que saldrán con todo esto… rayos… Jacob me va a matar cuando se lo diga, me torturara, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme en todos los sueños que él dejara perderse, o incluso los míos…– dijo

- No estarás pensando en… - dije algo tensa por esa idea

- ¿Abortar? – me pregunto

- Si…

- No, es mi bebe, aunque aun sea solo una cosita mini, es mi futuro bebe, es algo mío y de Jake, y como a Jacob a este bebe también lo voy a querer y mucho, sin importar todos los problemas que le traiga a mami – dijo tocando su vientre plano, suspire, y mire hacia otro lado, pude ver a Jacob mirando para nosotras

- Jacob esta mirando hacia nosotras – dije

- Solo se lo digo y ya – dijo para darse fuerzas

- Sip…

- Gracias…

- Ya me voy Leah suerte…

- Suerte a Edward de mi parte – dijo abrazándome

* * *

Se esperaban eso???

jejej... de sewuro no....

per0o era un factor importante para la sekuela....

REcueden dejar su comment, junto con lo primero ke se les habia ocurrido n.n

BES=O=OS

* * *

Aviso0oo....

Aparentemente X votaci0oon el nombre de la SEKUELA... viene siendo....... Un vacio de recuerdos....

intentare ke este fic termine antes de VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA... mmm ke empiezan el 24 de Marzo... creo...

asi ke puf, dare todo...

Les dejare una pagina donde se escribira la sekuela i solo pondre el SUMMIT...

El adelanto de la sekuela se dara, en la pagina ke hare el dia ke termine SIN PODER MIRAR; MIRANDOTE... el cual les dejare aki, para ke entren.,... el adelanto consistira en la mitad, del priemr capi bessitos...


	55. Cartas de Despedida

Hola chikas, lamento la demora, bueno este no es bueno si es... kisas las haga llorar, son las cartas de despedida de Edward, no es muy larwo per0o0o son alwo

RECUERDEN ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPIS::....

bes0o0o0o0sos

* * *

CAPITULO 54

**No existen maneras correctas de despedirte de alguien....**

POV EDWARD

Bella me acababa de llevar a mi casa, Alice y Rosalie según mi mama aun no volvían de comprar, así que me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto, le pedí a mi mama que me diera unas hojas y algunos sobres, nada con importancia le dije, ella me las había puesto en mi sofá, y me había dado un tiempo a solas para mi mismo, cartas, no era tan mala idea, podía grabar mi voz pero seria toda una locura lograr que mi voz sonase audible, comencé con lo sencillo…

_Carmen y Eleazar_

¿Qué se supone que se escribe en estas cosas? Supongo que lo que le diría, o lo que pienso en estos momentos, eso será mas sencillo…

_Existen miles de maneras de decir adiós… y se que esta no es la mejor, pero decirlo de frente es aun mas difícil y se que lo verán como algo negativo así que me ahorrare comentarios y solo escribiré, para ser sincero no se como se hacen estas cosas… pero no importa… esta es mi manera de despedirme de ambos, espero que sean felices juntos y vivan muchos años mas… espero algún día… si es que existe ese lugar del cual todos hablan, espero entonces, reencontrarnos ahí, pero si no… entonces… me dio gusto conocerlo… Adiós… _

_Con cariño… Edward _

Muy bien, fue difícil… pero no tengo tiempo, pueden llegar mis hermanos y no quiero que estén al tanto de esto…

_Irina y Kate…_

_Las quiero, recuerden que ambas siempre serán mis chicas… espero que puedan ser felices y que mi muerte no las afecte demasiado… espero que recuerden siempre cuanto las quiero y que estén al tanto de lo mucho que valen incluso ahora para mi, gracias por sus obsequios, fue un lindo detalle… _

_Siempre las tendré en mi corazón como espero yo estar en el suyo…_

_Con amor… Edward_

Fue mucho más difícil…

_Tia Jenny, Tio Max_

_No se si decir adios sea la palavbra correcta de despedirme, quizas un hsta luego pero no me agrada la idea, asi que... solamente dire que espero que mi muerte no sea demasiado dolor para ustedes, estoy agradecido por el amor que alguna vez me profesaron, no les culpo nada, ni tampoco les dire que pudo haber sido diferente, si algo hubiese cambiado en mi historia porque la verdad, no me importaria que quedsara igual, eh aprendido millones de cosas con la vida, y de alguna manera aprendi que debemos ver la vida tal y cual es... y con el tiempo aceptarla... espero que sigan el consejo..._

_Los Quiero Edward..._

respire profundo para la siguiente que haria,...

_J__ane… _

_  
eres la mejor prima que eh tenido, espero que olvides las bromas pesadas que de niño me hiciste, y siempre sepas lo mucho que te quiero, eres como una hermana para mi y te quiero como tal, haz que Alec… no sienta mi muerte, se de ante mano que a él le pesara mucho más, te quiero y espero que tu dolor sea llevadero, quiero que sepas que no me gustaría escucharte llorar, menos por mi, aunque la razón la intentes justificar, siempre seremos solo tu, Alec y yo, nadie nos podrá separar, ni la misma muerte, te quiero._

_Siempre en mi corazón, Edward_

Deje de escribir esa y la guarde en un sobre doblándola a la mitad, con esfuerzo… y la guarde en un sobre que tome, escribiendo su nombre en ella, como lo había hecho con las anteriores.

_Alec…_

_¿Hola?, no se como despedirme de ti, ni siquiera tengo una idea exacta de cómo se hacen estas cosas, pero lo intentare, porque… quiero despedirme de ti… siempre serás mi primo, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero de juegos y travesuras, siempre… no se que decir por que me duele saber que me debo despedir, no soy negativo pero no soy un iluso que cree que la operación es fácil… te quiero… espero que no sientas mi muerte demasiado, y la puedas sobrellevar con el tiempo, recuerda que tu me lo decías cuando me visitabas, siempre para decirme que no me diera por vencido con mi ceguera, pues bien, ahora yo te digo lo mismo…._

"_la sangre no muere en la sangre, la sangre solo se va con el tiempo, y la nuestra, la que nos une es irrompible" Edward._

Suspire, e hice el mismo procedimiento, guardando esta carta…después tome otra mas…

_Mama y Papa_

_Son las personas a las que mas les debo agradecer, ustedes me dieron una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad única, la de volver a tener y sentirme como alguien se siente en una familia, nunca habrá palabras que digan con exactitud lo mucho que se los agradezco, y tampoco habrá manera en la que alguien pueda decir que y cuanto me han ayudado y apoyado, gracias por darme la mano cuando la necesite, y el amor que pedía, los amo… siempre lo haré, y no habrá manera de explicarles lo mucho que me duele despedirme así, pero aunque se que intento ser positivo, mis miedos mudos existen y no pienso hablar porque entonces haré crecer en ustedes el mismo miedo que ahora crece en mi, los quiero nunca lo olviden…_

Vamos Edward piensa una buena frase

"_Porque mientras que el jardín florezca, os aseguro que sabré que no me han olvidado"_

_Edward…_

Suspire con lagrimas, esto si que era difícil… tome otra hoja tanteando la cama hasta que la encontré…

_Jasper y Alice…_

_Espero que sepan que los quiero, si pudiera cambiar de hermanos, no lo haría, gracias… por saberme hacer que ustedes estarán siempre en mi defensa, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que paso anteriormente… me gustaría que volviesen a ganársela, porque… ella… necesitara ayuda… necesitara a alguien en quien sujetarse, y necesitara con quien desahogarse, y aunque ese me gustaría ser yo, no podré, y me duele, porque la conozco y eh hablado con ella… se que se alejara, y reconozco que ese será mi peor miedo, la quiero demasiado para dejar que se ahogue en lagrimas… los quiero, nunca lo olviden, lamento esta despedida pero no hay muchas maneras de hacerlo… siempre seremos hermanos…_

_Los quiere Edward_

Suspire, debía relajarme, me seque mis lagrimas e intente quitar el nudo de mi garganta algo en vano, pero al menos lo intentaba…

_Emmet y Rosalie_

_Hola, supongo que esta es la única despedida y mis ultimas letras que leerán de mi, espero que puedan salir adelante juntos y sin dolor, se que ambos lo lograran, porque juntos siempre hacen cosas imposibles, no quiero decir que serán mis ultimas palabras, porque me gustaría que no fueran, pero se supone que cuando lean esto, yo ya no tendré marcha atrás, los quiero… espero que nunca lo olviden y que si en estos momentos no tienen fuerzas, recuerden la que ustedes me daban día a día, son mis hermanos y no quiero esto para ustedes, no quiero saber que estarán en un hueco profundo de depresión, eh pasado por eso, y les aseguro que no es nada lindo y de algo que este orgulloso, la vida no es justa, eso es cierto, pero esta actúa por alguna razón que no comprendemos… _

_Los tiene en su mente… Edward_

Tome una bocada de aire, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil, escribir, cada vez más, me estaba quedando sin fuerzas de querer escribir, pero no podía ponerme a llorar a medio camino, o menos cuando estaba a punto de terminar…

_Demetri…_

_Fuiste y Eres un gran amigo, quizás uno de mis mejores, aunque se que tuvimos nuestros momentos, que indudablemente ninguno de los dos estuvo en contacto y debo admitir que sentía cierto resentimiento hacia ti, _

_Es una gran chica Tanya, siempre recuerda eso, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, aunque se que dirás que fuiste tu el de la culpa, yo tuve también parte de esta, no dejes que se desmorone Tanya sola, se que no la dejaras, espero que vivas feliz… y si existe un futuro donde ambos volvamos a reencontrarnos, gustoso aceptare una visita_

Se acercaba cada vez más, las más difíciles… suspire, guarde la carta de Demetri en el sobre y hasta que encontré otra hoja, escribí…

_Tanya_

_Si te escribo aparte es porque es algo que no me apetece que lean nadie que no seas tu, quiero que sepas que siempre serás alguien importante para mi y que nunca habrá un modo en el que pueda agradecerte por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me enseñaste a ver la vida de una manera diferente, y aceptarla pero nunca darme por vencido, quiero que sepas que eres una gran chica aunque de seguro ya lo sabes… y que sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo me enseñaste a abrirme con las demás personas… te quiero, siempre… espero que tu y Demetri sean felices… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y olvidar lo que una vez dije por teléfono y los problemas que te cause con Rose y Jasper… pero sobre todo espero que la ayudes a ella, no dejes que muera conmigo, se que me harás el favor de ayudarla y no dejarla caer, porque se que es lo ultimo que puedo pedirte, si lo hiciste conmigo, lo harás con ella y por mi… por favor, si algo temo mas que a nada mas es como se puede poner… y me mata creer que ella pueda cometer alguna locura… _

_Te quiero, con cariño Edward_

Una bocada de aire, se acercaba la ultima mas difícil… la de Bella… tome una hoja y la comencé a escribir, definidamente entre mas escribía mas difícil se me hacia seguir escribiendo, pero era lo ultimo que quería dejarle de mi, lo ultimo, que podría, dejarle de mi…

Después de conseguir escribir esa carta tome una ultima mas, esta también iba dirigida a Bella, pero esta solo era… un por si acaso, temía mas que a nada… que las cosas no salieran bien, y si moría solo era un problema, uno sin remedio, pero… si perdía mi memoria… al menos quería… decirle unas ultimas palabras… cuando yo ya… no la recordara si se diera el caso…

Comencé a escribir, porque necesitaba explicarme, necesitaba que no hiciera unas locuras y me dejara sin ella…

Le pedía que me ayudase a recordarla, pero sobre todo que no olvidara las veces que pasamos tiempo juntos, uno que yo ya no tendría a su lado, uno que quizás ya no recordaría…

**Pero la diferencia es intentar dar la mejor despedida de tu parte...**

* * *

.t.t

espero ke les haya wustado bes0o0os

espoer0o0o recibir mas RR... ayer asi no hubo muchos u.u... poer0o0o agradezxco a todas por hacerlo, y por leerme lectoras silenciosas... esper0o alun dia verlas en mis RR las kiero


	56. Viajando

Hola chikas, lamento la demora, bueno este no es bueno si es... kisas las haga llorar, son las cartas de despedida de Edward, no es muy larwo per0o0o son alwo

RECUERDEN ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPIS::....

por favor pasen a mis otros fics...

Por siempre tuyo

El dolor mas grande,

No me dejes, no me alejes

bes0o0o0o0sos

**Este capi va dedicado a Nikkie, y a Flor, **

**Nikkie me ayudo para poder llewar a Washington... i claro, la opcion de ke hospital es...**

**i Flor... me ayudo con el hotel n.n**

**mil gracias chikas**

* * *

**CAPITULO 55**

**_"Pude derrotar dragones, rescatar princesas, ganar batallas y llegar al final de la carrera…_**

POV BELLA

Prendí la alarma, le había dejado comida enlatada a Charlie, una para al menos este fin de semana que venia, el tendría que buscar su comida después, puse la alarma a las cuatro de la mañana, temprano, pero no lo suficiente, a penas me dejaría tiempo para arreglarme.

Me levante al sonar mi alarma, Salí corriendo al baño y me quite rápido mi pijama, me puse la ropa que había dejado en el baño para ponerme a esta hora, era un pans, con una blusa de manga larga y una sudadera, haría frió y mucho a esta hora, me lave los dientes, me puse mis tenis, y fui a mi habitación para tomar mi maleta y bajarla, baje las escaleras arrastrando mi maleta y la deje en la sala, tenia algo de hambre… fui a la alacena y saque unas galletas, tome un vaso de leche, y las galletas las guarde en las bolsas de mi sudadera, para el camino, me senté en el sillón y tome una bocada de aire, le había pedido a Charlie que no se despertara tan temprano y después de mucho insistir lo convencí…

Escuche después de un rato el claxon de un carro, suspire y me levante del sillón, tome mi maleta y la jale hasta llegar a la puerta donde me esperaba un Emmet con un sweater súper caliente, o al menos eso daba a parecer, me dio un abrazo normal, para verificar que era súper calientito, y tomo mi maleta para ayudarme, solo saque un pie fuera de la casa, y sentí el frió taladrarme, él había venido por mi en el volvo de Edward, subí al asiento del copiloto, donde estaba para mi asombro Rosalie, ella me sonrió, traía una manta cubriéndola, me senté y me paso parte de su manta, me tape de inmediato el frió estaba horrible, Emmet cerro mi puerta y supongo que puso la maleta en la cajuela, vi al copiloto y me di cuenta que era Edward

- Hola Edward – dije

- Hola… ¿Cómo estas?

- Con sueño, fría y moriré de hipotermia – dije

- No me refería a eso, pero gracias por la descripción – se burlo

- ¿y tú?

- Bien… solo algo de sueño…

- Solo son tres horas y media hasta Seattle – dijo Emmet subiéndose al carro y prendiéndolo

- ¿Seattle? – pregunte

- Si… - me respondió manejando

- ¿no dijiste que era Pórtland? – le pregunte a Edward

- mmm… una mala referencia – dijo

- y una muy mala – le respondí

- no soy bueno en eso, no se los nombres y capitales de todos los estados, así que no esperes que sepa a donde iremos – me replico

- ¿Y Jasper y Alice? – pregunte

- se fueron Con Carlisle – dijo Emmet

- Jasper traía mucho frió y sueño así que Emmet le cambio de volante – dijo Rosalie

- Oh, entiendo

- ¿Qué haremos en tres horas y media? – pregunte

- ¿alguna vez haz escuchado Credence? – pregunto Emmet, manejando

- no… ¿debería?

- Debes, pero te aprenderás las canciones… - dijo Edward, Emmet prendió el radio y metió un CD, una canción comenzó a sonar, nunca la había escuchado pero era divertido ver cantar a Emmet, Rosalie y Edward le hacían el coro y las ultimas palabras en voz alta, definitivamente eso me hacia reír

_someone told me long ago  
there´s a calm before the storm,  
i know; it´s been comin´ for some time.  
when it´s over, so they say,  
it´ll rain a sunny day,  
i know; shinin´ down like water._

i want to know,  
have you ever seen the rain?  
i want to know,  
have you ever seen the rain  
comin´ down on a sunny day?

yesterday, and days before,  
sun is cold and rain is hard,  
i know; been that way for all my time.

´til forever, on it goes  
through the circle, fast and slow,  
i know; it can´t stop, i wonder.

i want to know,  
have you ever seen the rain?  
i want to know,  
have you ever seen the rain  
comin´ down on a sunny day?

yeah!

i want to know,  
have you ever seen the rain?  
i want to know,  
have you ever seen the rain  
comin´ down on a sunny day

-

Cantamos varias canciones mas, pero a la décima estábamos algo aburridos, o al menos Rosalie y yo, ya que dejamos de cantar, las canciones de Credence me habían terminado por aburrir, definitivamente no era mi estilo, Rosalie tomo la cartera de CDS, ay saco un CD de ella, supuse, se lo paso a Emmet y este la miro mal por el retrovisor, pero aun así la puso.

En cuanto sonó la primera canción la reconocí y como no hacerlo, todo mundo había escuchado esa canción.

Después de cantar como locas, yo y Rosalie, solo paso esa canción y Emmet cambio de canción

- Mejor duérmanse y déjenos a mi y a Edward escuchar música de verdad – nos dijo Emmet

- No, nada de música, estoy harta del tipo de música que les gusta a los dos – dijo Rosalie

- aun nos queda bastante camino, ¿tienes alguna idea de que hacer? – se burlo Edward

- tengo hambre – dijo Rose

- traje una galletas ¿Quieren? – les pregunte recordando las que me traje y puse en la bolsita de mi sudadera

- Por favor – dijo Rosalie, le di dos galletas a ella, le di dos a Edward y otras dos a Emmet y yo tome otras dos, hubiese estado bien haber tenido mas en la alacena, desafortunadamente no duraron demasiado

- Debajo de mi asiento puse pepino partido con limón y sal – dijo Emmet – sacadlo Rose – dijo Emmet, Rosalie se agacho para sacarlo y después de lograr su objetivo, saco un bote de plástico, lo abrió y lo puso enfrente de nosotras para que comieran todos

Había pasado ya dos horas de viaje, rayos aun faltaba otra hora, y la verdad es que ya estaba aburrida, no tenia ganas de dormir, el sueño se me había pasado, Edward se había pasado conmigo atrás como una medio hora atrás, y ahora me tenia abrazada, de la cintura con mi espalda en su pecho, ya que se había tenido que poner de lado para conseguir una cómoda posición.

- ¿En que hotel nos quedaremos? – le pregunto Emmet a Rosalie

- se llama… Willard Intercontinental Washington, es hermoso, o al menos en la pagina de Internet eso parecía, tu y yo nos quedaremos en la suite, Jonh Adams, es muy grande, creeme, junto con Carlisle y Esme – dijo Rose

- ¿Y nosotros? – pregunto

- su suite se llama… Abraham Lincoln, es bonita… estarán junto con Alice y Jasper… solo hay dos habitaciones… me encanto el lugar, se ve hermoso, fue el único que llamo mi atención… es cinco estrellas – le dijo de nuevo solo a Emmet

- te quiero mucho – me dijo y beso mi cuello, haciendo que temblara, sentí como sonreía sobre mi cuello, al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en un fanfarrón

- yo igual – le dije con la dignidad que aun me quedaba, me volvió a besar mi cuello, subiendo por mi mejilla me di la vuelta, la cara, para poder besarlo

- Hey, no trajimos un vidrio polarizado en medio de ustedes y nosotros así que tranquilícense o los bajo. dijo Emmet, que molesto solía ser, bufe ante su comentario y me recosté en el pecho de Edward

El vuelo fue una de las cosas mas cansadas, pero no por sueño o por enfado, si no por mis nervios, los nervios que me mataban en estos momentos, no quería hacerme preguntas que me lastimarían, pero… existían probabilidades… de cualquier cosa saliera mal

- Bella, si tu estas bien, yo estoy bien, si tu estas nerviosa me contagiaras los nervios, así que por favor, por lo que mas quieras, dame ese algo de esperanza que empiezo a perder – dijo Edward apretando mi mano, el era mi compañero en el avión

- No puedo – le dije sintiendo mis lagrimas en los ojos – no puedo, tengo miedo de perderte, hace unas semanas todo parecía tan lejano, pero ahora que lo tengo así de cerca, es demasiado difícil, si lo pienso bien – le dije con mis lagrimas cayendo, me voltee hacia el de lado para mirarlo, el tenia su mirada seria y el ceño fruncido levemente, tomo nuestras manos entrelazadas y se las llevo a la boca de modo que mi mano tocase sus labios, le dio un beso y dijo

- Te prometo, que intentare dar todo, todo, Bella, todo, de mi parte para que la operación salga bien, no te dejare tan fácilmente – dijo volviendo a besar mi mano – eh luchado por esto, no hablo de la operación, ni de llegar a este punto, no hablo de poder a tener esa posibilidad de ver, no hablo de eso… eh luchado por ti… y creedme que no me rendiré tan sencillo para dejarte ir, hemos pasado por muchas cosas para que esa simple operación nos separe

- Que esa operación salga bien no depende de ti – le dije acariciando su mejilla con mi mano que tenia en su cara

- Pero si estuviese en mis manos, quiero que sepas que daría y haría todo para que saliera bien

- Lo se… Espero en verdad que si, que nada, nada salga mal – le dije

- Yo también lo espero – me respondió, y de sus lentes, que traía puestos salio una lagrima, le quite esos lentes que me impedían ver sus hermosos ojos y le limpie sus lagrimas

- Te amo… todo saldrá bien – le dije

- Yo se que así será – me dijo

- ¡SEÑORITA! – gritaba Emmet, voltee a verlo y el estaba levantando sus brazos para llamar la atención de la aeromoza, Rosalie se escondía entren sus manos, muchas personas se le quedaron viendo a ambos para ver que pasaba

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto ella

- Puede entrar alguien al baño y durar mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – pregunto en voz alta, luego me dio una mirada burlona, no va a hacer eso

- Si

- ¡BELLA, EDWARD, LA SEÑORITA DIJO QUE PUEDEN ENTRAR AL BAÑO, NO IMPORTA SI SE TARDAN SIGLOS! – dijo Emmet gritando, maldito, bajando de aquí lo voy a aniquilar

- Si le diese razones para buscar mi perdón no me haría pasar por esto – me queje molesta en el pecho de Edward

- Si le dieses razones para no pasar por esto, de seguro seria un poco aburrido el viaje – me replico Edward

- ¿Alguna vez va a madurar? – Pregunte

- No lo ah hecho hasta el momento, pero no pierdas las esperanzas – me dijo riendo

- Ja, ja, Que gracioso – dije sarcástica

- Siempre y en cada momento – dijo para molestarme, no le dije nada y me recargue en el brazo de Edward cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, intentando que mi respiración se hiciera tranquila y pausada para que parecía que estaba dormida, no abrí mis ojos, y después de un rato Edward hablo, pero no a mi

- Emmet, deja de molestar a Bella… no quieres que se enoje de verdad – dijo Edward

- Lo se, lo se, pero necesito cambiar este ambiente tan tenso que carga ella a su alrededor – decía Emmet, ¿En verdad se notaba?

- Es lo normal – dijo Edward, trague saliva en seco

- Yo se, y todo eso, pero… no es en critica… pero… debe intentar actuar como si aun no estuvieses en una camilla, no quiero pensar que va a pasar y como se pondrá cuando estés en la operación – dijo Edward

- Mhjm… - fue la talentosa respuesta de Edward, me acomode mejor sin abrir mis ojos y cuando creía que me iba a quedar dormida Jasper hablo

- Alice por fin se quedo dormida

- Y como no… estuvo despierta toda la noche arreglando las cosas – dijo Edward

- Pues Bella, no se quedo nada atrás – le dijo Jasper

- Supongo que no esta acostumbrada a despertarse temprano – le dijo Edward

- ¿Sigue molesta con nosotros? – pregunto Jasper

- no, no eh hablado con ella… no se si lo este… pero… los perdono eso es algo… - dijo Edward

- ¿Qué te preocupa exactamente?

- Ella… si, si llega a pasar algo… lo único que me importa es su reacción, nada mas… podré soportar muchas cosas, pero no si ella… comete alguna locura… no se… es algo…

- ¿inmadura? – pregunto Jasper

- iba a decir impulsiva – dijo Edward

- oh… lo siento

- Jasper… prométeme que no la dejaras sola – dijo Edward, lagrimas sentía que saldrían y si Jasper me estaba mirando me delataría

- Te prometo que lo haré, ella no estará sola Edward

- Gracias

- Tomare una siesta, estoy que muero de sueño – dijo Jasper, se quedo Edward en silencio, ¿abría mis ojos o no?

- Te quiero – me susurro Edward al oído, me removí inquieta ante su respiración en mi cuello y decidí abrir mis ojos

- Hola… ¿dormí mucho?

- No… no tanto

- ¿Cuánto crees que falte?

- Aun falta bastante… y eso es quedarme corto – dijo Edward sonreí

- Te quiero mucho – le dije sobre sus labios antes de darle un tierno beso

- Yo igual – me dijo

**"_Pero aun me falta emprender el mayor reto, vivir esto que llaman vida"_**

* * *

La cancion es... la de Have you ever see the rain de Credence... las kiero

Chicas ke tal, les wusto???

esper0o0 ke si n.n

dejen sus commentarios, por favor, siIiiii????'


	57. Restaurante oo, lean la nota

**NOTA.... Hola chicas, se ke prometi ke debia terminarlo antes de Semana santa x.x... pero ms papas y mi hermanita vienen a visitarnos a mi y a mi hermano, asi ke no prometo terminar para el sabado x.x... Pero no se preocupen terminare antes del proximo viernes a mas tardar...**

**La sekuela se escribira rewresando de vacasa de semana santa, UN SUPER FAVOR A TODAS, TODAS.... **

**¿recuerdasn el concurso en el ke estoy, el de la historia con final triste??'  
**

**Bueno como saben, hice dos one. shot... para este concxurso... ambas historias kedaron en el mismo grupo, ya que se dividio en tres grupos, i las dos kedaron en el mismo, EL GRUPO 3, la votacion de este se llevara a cabo el dia 02 de Abril a el 06 de Abril, les recerdo... se llaman, EL DOLO MASS GRANDE...... y NO ME DEJES NO ME ALEJES, pasen a leerlo a mi perfil, en caso de ke aun no los hayan leido, i si les wusta... entonces voten por mi, deben elegir tres como maximo de los one shot que les daran a elegir, en esta pagina... www. fanfiction. net/ ~thesadnessstorycontest (TODO PEGADO) en donde dice POLL hasta arriba de la pagina, les daran las opciones que tienen, espero su apoyo... las AMO**

**_una cosa mas., lo se soy una molestia pero les prometo que no se moriran si lo leen.... PIENSEN EN ALGO INESPERADO PARA ESTE CAPI... UNA MEGA GRAN SORPRESA N.N se pueden llevar al final n.n..._**

**_SOLO FALTAN COMO TRES CAPIS, LAS AMO..._**

* * *

CAPITULO 56

"_Cuando las dos mitades se unan…_

Si mi madre escuchase mis pensamientos, demonios, creo que me colgaría y me alejaría de Edward para toda la vida, suspire y entre en la habitación que compartiríamos, ya que la suite a pesar de ser grande solo tenia dos habitaciones, y la otra la compartirían Alice y Jasper, suspire, no quiero dejar que mi mente se ponga a pensar cosas raras, ya había dormido con Edward

Varias veces, cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Oh si, que esta no era su recamara, que no estaban sus papas cerca, y que era un hotel, no mucho peor, una suite de un hotel, con una habitación para nosotros dos, solos, diablos, tranquilízate Bella

-Mañana iremos al hospital… para la operación… es mañana, creo, en todo caso al menos las revisiones… - dijo Edward a mi lado, lo abrace

-Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – le pregunte

-Te acompaño – me dijo, soltamos nuestras maletas dejándolas solo en la entrada de nuestra habitación y nos encaminamos a la salida…

Pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, nachos con queso y carne, carne orneada, una chuleta de pollo, refresco, agua helada, té, té frió, pastel, pasta, flan, pay, ensalada verde, ensalada de frutas, ensalada Cesar, rayos no se me antojaba nada, en especial, porque si tenia hambre, pero no sabia porque decidirme

-Hay hamburguesas, papas fritas, pizza, refresco, té, flan, pay, pasta, ensalada verde, ensalada de frutas, ensalada Cesar – le dije a Edward, leyendo lo mejor del menú

-No tengo mucha hambre… pide algo tu… yo solo te acompañare – me dijo

-Como quieras – le dije, levante mi mano para ordenar y llego un chico para tomar mi orden

-Quisiera ordenar una hamburguesa y refresco – le pedí, Edward sonrió y el muchacho comenzó a escribir, pero tenia mucha hambre… – también papas fritas, una pizza, una orden de nachos con queso y fríjol, quizás también una ensalada de frutas y… un pastel de chocolate – dije, el chico asintió y se fue dando media vuelta

-¿Todo eso para ti? – me pregunto Edward, lo mire mal, aunque no viese mi expresión, Edward tan solo termino de hablar se llevo la mano a la boca – no quise decir eso – dijo completamente rojo, lo mire súper mal, si no fuese porque se que no puede ver, sentiría que insinúa que engordare o ya lo estoy

-Si, TODO PARA MI – le dije recalcando lo ultimo, obviamente molesta

-No quise ofender… lo siento – dijo apenado, o eso parecía, iba a decirle algo cuando llegaron Jasper y Alice y se sentaron sin preguntar si podían

-¿Cómo están? – pregunto Alice sentándose

-Al parecer Edward… cuidando el físico y alimentación del mundo – dije

-¿Qué le dijiste? – le pregunto Jasper a Edward como si mis palabras las hubiese captado a la primera

-Nada…

-¿Nada? – pregunte con ironía

-Yo no quise decir que comías demasiado… - dijo Edward

-¿Crees que Bella come demasiado? – pregunto Alice, entendiendo mi comportamiento y poniéndose aparentemente de mi lado

-Oh, oh, Edward, hay dos cosas que aprendes en la vida, una nunca le digas a una chica que no le queda bien una cosa, y dos… nunca le digas que come demasiado o es mucho – dijo Jasper intentando no reírse

-Fue un accidente… - dijo Edward pero lo interrumpí

-¿Decirlo o haberlo pensado? – le dije molesta

-Decirlo – me dijo

-Ah, suele suceder que pensarlo no lo fue, lo sigues pensando, o lo haz pensado varias veces – dijo Alice molesta

-Yo no…

-Te haz metido en una bronca, terrible – dijo Jasper

-Alice quieres… - empezó Edward

-Nada de Alice, nunca en la vida me ah gustado que un chico le diga a una chica que y cuanto comer, oh si, ellos comen hasta morir y atragantarse, pero no, una chica no puede, ellos pueden pasársela todo el día acostados, pero no, una chica no debe, ellos pueden llegar a la hora que sea, pero no una chica tiene que estar antes de las doce, al cuerno con eso – dijo Alice exaltada

-Al…

-Nada de nada, quiero que pidas lo mismo que pidió Bella – dijo Alice

-Alice yo no tengo…

-Nada – dijo Alice un poco mas fuerte, luego ella levanto la mano y el mismo mesero que me atendió vino - ¿Podría decirme cual fue la orden de mi amiga? – pregunto Alice con una linda sonrisa

-Una hamburguesa, acompañadas con papas fritas, una pizza, una orden de nachos con queso y fríjol, una ensalada de frutas y… un pastel de chocolate y refresco – dijo el mesero, la boca de Alice se abrió completamente

-Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Alice y el mesero se retiro, oh no, ella también creía que era demasiado – AMM… Jasper tengo ganas de ir a la alberca y darme un baño para relajarme – dijo Alice y tomo la mano de Jasper saliendo ambos, sin despedirse, rayos, ¿En verdad era demasiado? Es que… no me supe decidir… oh que asco, de seguro Edward cree ahora que soy una asquerosa golosa… una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, oh no.

-Lamento haber dicho eso… - dijo Edward, no le dije nada, y levante mi mano que no estaba entre las manos de Edward el mesero se volvió a acercar

-Quisiera cancelar mi orden… solo… una ensalada de frutas – dije, el asintió y se marcho, odiaba las frutas, pero era lo mas… ¿Decente?

-Bella… yo no… - lo interrumpí

-Se me quito el hambre – le dije, claro era una mentirita, pero al final iba a comer

-Vamos Bella, no quise decir eso, no quise sonar…

-Olvídalo, sale, no quiero discutir, por favor – le pedí

-Su orden – dijo el mesero dejando el plato frente a mi, simplemente ver las frutas mi estomago se contrajo, pero no me echaría atrás, me comería eso, aunque odiase la fruta

-Gracias

-¿Algo más? – pregunto el mesero, Edward me gano a responder

-Me podría traer una hamburguesa y papas fritas, y dos refrescos… y darme esto para llevar – pidió Edward, el tipo parecía en verdad enfadado pero se retiro llevándose el plato

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, yo quería comer…

-¿A quien quieres engañar? – me pregunto

-A ti… - se río

-Fue un horrible comentario el que dije… pero es que… era demasiado… tu sabes… soy un poco… ¿Impulsivo?... prometo no volver a decir algo así… o pensarlo – me dijo Edward

-No tengo hambre… - volví a mentir

-Por favor… por favor… come… - me pidió, no dije nada, así que siguió hablando – esta bien, yo comeré todo… moriré atragantándome de comida… - hizo una pausa, como si esperara que aceptase su propuesta, y siguió hablando en tono dramático al ver que no dije nada - todo porque mi novia no quiso ayudarme a comer, que trágica muerte – dijo dramático, bufé ante sus palabras

-Dale… pero solo las papas – le dije

-Ok… no me haz dicho… ¿De que hablaron tú y Leah?

-Mmm… no creo que deba decirlo – le dije – ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie… incluyéndote

-Ok…

-¿Y tú y Jacob?

-Me dijo que tiene tiempo ahorrando para irse a comprar un departamento en La Reserva, o algo así… y dijo que ah planeado conseguir un anillo – dijo

-¿Para que un anillo? – pregunte sin entender

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Qué haré contigo? – pregunto irónicamente

-Amarme – dije

-Ya lo hago, Jake – separo la palabra haciendo pausa – quiere – pausa – pedirle – pausa - matrimonio – pausa - a Leah – pausa -las personas dan anillos para pedir matrimonio – dijo como si fuese una retrasada

-¿Estas hablando en serio? – pregunte asombrada

-Si… eso fue lo que él me dijo…

-Wow – dije asombrada

-¿Qué edad tiene él?

-La misma que la de nosotros, diecisiete, demasiado joven… no entiendo porque las personas se casan tan pronto – dije **(N/A El jake de esta trama tiene 17 años n.n)**

- ¿Amor? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Estupidez diría yo – dije con ironía

-Al final, estarán juntos, varios años adelante, cual es la diferencia de unir sus vidas ahora que en cinco años – dijo

-No parece lógico

-¿No te gustaría casarte? – pregunto con su ceño fruncido

-No es que… no me gustaría… es que… es… no creo… el matrimonio no esta entre mis planes

-Eso es un no

-Eso es un no – afirme

-¿Estas hablando en serio?, ¿no te gustaría usar un lindo vestido, escuchar los votos, decir tus votos, tener un anillo en tus dedos, una linda boda? – me pregunto

-No, no lo creo…

-¿Y si te pido que te cases conmigo? – me pregunto, me comencé a reír, pero al ver que no me acompañaba con sus risas me quede callada, oh no, no, no, ¿Era una broma verdad?

-No le encuentro la gracia

-Eso no pareció, te reíste…

-¿Hablas en serio? – pregunte asombrada

-¿Si te lo pido aceptarías? – pregunto

- Lo mas probable es que no, mi madre me mataría si me caso antes de los treinta, mi padre a ti, así que… no, aparte soy menor, no, somos menores de edad – me corregí

- Solo son unos meses – el mesero llego y puse nuestra orden sin tiempo de que le replicara

-Provecho – dijo y se retiro

-¿Si te pido que te cases conmigo aceptarías? – pregunto

-Debes estar bromeando – dije

-Para nada… - me respondió, no pude decir nada, cuando lo vi que ponía sobre nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas, con su otra mano una caja de terciopelo de color negra, no, no, no, no, no, oh, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!

- Por favor Ed… por favor, no lo hagas – pedía, casi ahogándome con mi respiración

- ¿Por qué no? – incluso podía ver una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-Porque no, no, no tengo humor por casarme en estos momentos, no ahora, no en varios años – dije

-Bella – dijo con voz seductora y tierna, por favor que lo parta un rayo

- No, por favor, Ed

-Yo…

-No – pedí

-Te quiero...

-Ed…

--La verdad…

-Cállate

-Desde que te conocí…

-Por favor

-Quiero que sepas…

-Edward no

-Que eres la chica, que…

-Ed…

-Quisiera que tu…

-Edward no, por favor – le tape la boca con mi mano derecha, la que no tenia el entre sus manos, la que aun estaba con una tonta venda, que segun yo Carlisle me quitaria hoy o eso espero, sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora, esperaba cualquier reacción lo juro, una dolida, enojada, molesta, herida, lo que fuera, menos lo que hizo a continuación… se comenzó a reír sin parar, lo mire con la boca entre abierta, ¿Estaba mentalmente bien?, quite mi mano de su boca y el se comenzó a reír mas fuerte llamando la atención de algunos, después de unos minutos cuando logro mantener compostura se calmo y respiro varias veces

-Eres la chica mas sorprendente y divertida que pude llegar a encontrar – me dijo lo mire con una ceja alzada, hablo en serio, ¿se encontraba bien mentalmente?, quizás consumía alguna pastilla…

-¿Qué?

-Sabes… es divertido hacerte bromas… es para ti – dijo moviendo la caja de terciopelo de color negra

-¿Es un anillo? – pregunte asustada

-No te soldare nada al dedo, no hay anillo de compromiso…

-¿Qué es?

-Planeaba dártelo mañana, pero… quería saber hasta que grado podías llegar si te jugaba esta broma… se me acaba de ocurrir y no me salio nada mal…

-¿Era una broma? – pregunte molesta

-Te quiero y conozco lo suficiente para saber que rechazarías mi oferta… pero quien sabe… quizás en diez años aceptes – dijo fanfarronamente

-Fanfarrón

-Uno y adorable – me replico

-Oh cállate

-Vamos abre mi regalo – me dijo, suspire y tome la cajita entre mis manos

-Si es un anillo, te aniquilare y aventare a una hoguera – lo amenace

-Lo que digas – abrí la cajita para encofrarme con…

-Dijiste que no era un anillo – dije molesta y temblando

-Bueno… lo es… pero no… mmm… no es exactamente para que te lo pongas – lo mire sin comprender

-¿De que hablas?, Es un anillo, si lo es, lo es, y este lo es – dije

-Pero no uno de compromiso… el de compromiso lo tengo bajo llave

-¿Tienes un anillo? – lo mire sin creerlo mas bien lo grite

-No hablaremos de eso… conociéndote lo harás desaparecer… este lo compre… pero es para que lo cuelgues en tu collar – me dijo

-¿Y eso, no es lo mismo?

-No, cuando te pida matrimonio, diré un sermón tan largo que creo que te caerías dormida… y esta vez no lo hice, claro que si te estoy dando explicaciones es toda tu culpa – me dijo, saque el anillo, no era de compromiso, eso se notaba, pero ERA UN ANILLO, era de oro y no tenia una joya o diamante, ni nada, solo un anillo, ¿No era uno matrimonial?, ¿Verdad?

¿Es el de matrimonio? – pregunte casi en un grito, haciendo que muchos me mirasen y Edward se riera

-Simplemente eres la chica que en verdad mas quiero, y no, no es de matrimonio, ni nada de eso… pontéelo…

-¿En el dedo? – pregunte asustada haciendo que volviera Edward a reír

-No, en el collar – me dijo con una sonrisa

-No hasta que me digas de que es…

-¿Por qué tu poca fe en mí?

-No es poca fe, pero puede ser algún rito en algún lugar del mundo donde le das a tu novia un anillo, ella se lo pone en el cuello y pum, es como si se hubiesen casados, o peor, un anillo que diga que llegare virgen al matrimonio – dije, y me sonroje por mis palabras, Edward se estaba matando de la risa sujetando sus costillas

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo ultimo? – pregunto cuando se le paso su ataque de risa

-Que… olvídalo – dije sonrojada

-Ponte el anillo

-No… dime que es y si en algún lugar de la galaxia y universo tiene un doble significado

-Arruinaras mi sorpresa… pero ya que… - su mano se fue a su cuello, y tomo una cadena que traía, no se la había visto, la levanto sacándola de debajo de su camisa y me la mostró, había un anillo como el mío, solo que el de él era de plata… - No se si en algún lugar se acostumbre algo como lo que dijiste… pero en mi familia, en… Los Masen, se acostumbra, darle un par de anillos a cada barón, por así decirlo, una es de oro y una de plata… la de plata acostumbra quedársela el hombre, y la de oro… - se sonrojo en exceso antes de decirme lo que diría – a… quien… ya sabes… es una costumbre rara, mi tío le dio una a mi tía, mi papa a mi madre, incluso creo que Alec a su novia… - intentaba atar cabos o algo en común entre ellos pero nada, suspiro – el de oro es la demostración de lo masculino o algo así… el de plata, es o acostumbramos dárselo a… se supone que es lo femenino… algo así como las rosas, en un tiempo eran rosas… una rosa roja y una blanca, la roja lo masculino y la blanca lo femenino, con los años cambiaron esa costumbre por anillos, supongo que porque duran mucho mas… en fin… se acostumbra a dárselo… a la persona que crees, que es la ideal… mmm… ya sabes, no exactamente tu alma gemela pero si la persona con la que te gustaría compartir mil cosas, como… algo así como tu compañera, no se explicarlo… - dijo sonrojado con su cabeza mirando el suelo, sonreí y tome su mejilla antes de darle un lindo y tierno beso

-Dale, me haz convencido me lo pondré – le dije, el sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los míos.

…_Seremos entonces uno solo"_

_

* * *

_

¿sE ESPERABAN ESO???...

JEJEJE, Cruel bromita la de Edward, casi mata a Bella x.x....

?pero fue lindo el anillo? vdd...

bes0o0sos

esper0o0o su commentario y ke lean mis one shot n.n


	58. Operacion

**NOTA.... LEAN LO DE NEGRO RESALTADO**

**MissBennetDarcy me hizo dos preguntas ke compartire en resumen con ustedes...**

**1ra.. QUe personajes no saldran en la secuela**

R... **Los tios de Edward, kisas solo se mencionen.. Alec y Jane solo los primeros capis, aun no se si saldran en los demas... las hermanas de Tanya no saldran solo se mencionaran pero no creo que salgan, solo Tanya y Demetri... volvera en accion Felix, quizas haya nuevos personajes pero aun no hay nada seguro**

**2da... Que papel tiene el bebe de Leah??**

**R... Quiero dar a entender alggo asi como... lo que se siente y pasa en un embarazo a tan temprana edad, pondre flachazos de lo que pasaran entre Leah y Jake, en fin es una idea confusa pero espero poder desarrollarla**

Recuerden cualquier duda solo dejenla y se las respondere por un MP para despue sponderla aki... bes0o0s

**La sekuela se escribira rewresando de vacasa de semana santa, UN SUPER FAVOR A TODAS, TODAS.... kisas el dos de abril o entre esos dias... para recordarles ke voten por mi jajajaja... las amo**

¿recuerdasn el concurso en el ke estoy, el de la historia con final triste??'

Bueno como saben, hice dos one. shot... para este concxurso... ambas historias kedaron en el mismo grupo, ya que se dividio en tres grupos, i las dos kedaron en el mismo, EL GRUPO 3, la votacion de este se llevara a cabo el dia 02 de Abril a el 06 de Abril, les recerdo... se llaman, EL DOLO MASS GRANDE...... y NO ME DEJES NO ME ALEJES, pasen a leerlo a mi perfil, en caso de ke aun no los hayan leido, i si les wusta... entonces voten por mi, deben elegir tres como maximo de los one shot que les daran a elegir, en esta pagina... www. fanfiction. net/ ~thesadnessstorycontest (TODO PEGADO) en donde dice POLL hasta arriba de la pagina, les daran las opciones que tienen, espero su apoyo... las AMO

_FALTAN DOS CAPIS Y LISTO..., LAS AMO..._

* * *

CAPITULO 57

"Podría morir para vivir y despertar soñando…

Me removí incomoda, la luz de la ventana no me era para nada cómoda, enterré mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, quien parecía muy tranquilo, levante mi mirada para ver la suya, su boca entre abierta, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello cobrizo hecho toda una maraña, sus labios resecos, sus mejillas blancas, se veía muy tierno y lindo, jugué con la cadena que él tenia en su cuello y admire el anillo que él tenia, era bonito… aunque parecía mas viejo, no lo se, no por eso mas feo, era muy lindo, tenia gravada en la parte de adentro del anillo las siguientes palabras "Un bosque en tus ojos se esconden, con amor tus padres" la letra era muy pequeña, ¿sus papas se lo darían?, no me di cuenta cuando despertó hasta que sentí sus labios en mi frente

- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto

- Bien… - dije, no creo que se enoje, es decir, solo será una preguntita, me ah dicho cosas de su pasado mas duras, no creo que esta le afecte ¿o si? – Siento curiosidad… ¿Quién te regalo a ti el anillo que tienes? – pregunte

- Ninguna chica de la que debas preocuparte – dijo en broma

- ¿Y habando en serio?

- Mis papas – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

- ¿La tienes hace mucho?

- Si… ayer Alice me hizo el favor de comprar la tuya… no le dije nada, porque da mala suerte

- No me digas que eres supersticioso

- No lo soy… pero me gusta prevenir – dijo

- Que gracioso – dije sarcásticamente – ayer mencionaste que habías comprado mi anillo, pero cuando me estabas explicando dijiste que… se acostumbraba a dar un par de anillos, si es así ¿Por qué compraste este? – pregunte confundida

- Bueno, el mío, me lo dieron desde que tengo memoria como te dije, pero se acostumbra a que el otro anillo el de oro, se regale al hijo… a los diecisiete, a veces antes… supongo que la razón es obvia – dijo con una triste sonrisa, genial Bella, pensé sarcástica, lo abrace, no quería que se deprimiera o algo así… - no pasa nada – dijo besando mi cabello

- Te quiero, mucho, mucho ¿Lo sabes verdad? – le dije

- Si, no hay manera que pueda olvidar eso – me dijo, sonreí y le di un pequeño beso antes de levantarme….

- Bella…. – dijo Edward llamando mi atención después de que este nuevo doctor dijese el procedimiento, estaba en shock, era algo… se veía demasiado riesgoso, es decir, abrirían su cabeza, oh, rayos, no quiero ver, su familia nos había dado privacidad y habían salido todos dejándonos solos

- Abrirán tu cabeza – dije intentando sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, el se comenzó a reír

- Claro que no, solo será una pequeña parte

- ¿Te raparan el cabello? – dije con los ojos bien abiertos

- Solo donde será la parte donde me abrirán… es lo normal – dijo

- Claro que no, no quiero eso…

- Es solo cabello

- ¿Y es solo cerebro?

- No, ya habíamos hablado de esto

- Tu ya lo habías pensado pero yo no, no quiero, te sacare de aquí – dije entrando en un estado algo traumático

- Bella, cariño, tranquila, Recuerda, si tu estas bien yo lo estoy, si tu estas nerviosa…

- Me contagias los nervios, si, si, ya lo habías mencionado, pero no me importa, quiero decirte que tu tranquilidad no me es contagiosa, así que amigo no me salgas con esas palabras que no funcionan – dije

- Bella… ven aquí – me dijo, me acerque a la camilla donde se encontraba, no podía hacerme a la idea de verlo en una, lo sentía tan indefenso, quería sacarlo e irme con él lejos de esta locura que quería cometer, y no me importa si estoy actuando como una completa loca

- No, no, no, esto es una locura Edward, estas cometiendo una locura, creeme, por favor… aun estas a tiempo, puedes cancelar esta operación, vayámonos, no tienes porque operarte, no quiero – dije, era extraño, las palabras que no quise decir antes para que no se echara atrás se las decía en el ultimo momento, justo antes de que diera el paso para llegar a la meta.

- Bella… - empezó Edward pero lo interrumpí, estaba en un estado bastante traumático nunca había estado uno, pero ahora se lo que se siente, es como si no pensases en nada, y tu cerebro tuviese el control de todo sin dejarte pensar correctamente

- Por favor hay que irnos, te lo pido bien, por favor, por favor, vamonos, no quiero que te hagas esta operación, por favor – le decía sin poder controlarme y callarme

- Bella, escúchame

- Por favor, por favor – seguía diciendo sin callarme, tome su mano para darle mas toque a mi pedido

- No – me dijo – por favor tu, por favor… - dijo él entrelazando sus dedos por los míos, me intente tranquilizar, y aunque sentía que no me ayudaba nada, intente simplemente ordenarle a mi cerebro que no me hiciera hablar y decir otra cosa – ¿A que le tienes miedo? – me pregunto tiernamente

- A todo, ya te eh dicho cuales son mis temores, no es necesario que los repita

- Muy bien… te daré un único consejo que creo que funciona muy bien… vive el presente y olvídate de lo que pueda pasar

- ¿Cómo quieras que…

- Solo por esta vez, sigue ese consejo – me dijo, suspire rendida, y me senté aun lado de él en la orilla de la camilla – ven – me dijo, abriendo sus brazos, sonreí y me acosté a su lado sin tocar ningún cable, o al menos intentando no hacerlo - ¿Sabes que estoy pensando?

- No, no leo las mentes – le dije

- Aun así te lo diré – dijo - ¿recuerdas cuando prometiste ser la primer persona que quiero ver? – me pregunto, empecé a recordar intentando llegar a ese día – el día que Tanya y tu hicieron las pases – me dijo ayudándome

- ¿El día de la playa en La Push?

- Si, ese día

- Lo recuerdo

- Muy bien, en ese caso espero que puedas cumplir tu promesa – dijo muy cerca de mi oído, recordé que había prometido ser yo a la primera que el viera cuando volviera a ver

- Lo haré – le prometí

- Te amo

- No mas que yo

- Ya tórtolos, todos saben cuanto se quieren – dijo Emmet entrando y detrás de él, Alice, Rose, Jasper, y una chica y un chico que no reconocí, me baje de la cama esperando que así no dijera nada Emmet, ya estaba enfadada de todas sus burlas, la chica que no había reconocido era rubia con dos grandes ojos rubios, era casi del tamaño de Alice, ella camino y se subió a la cama abrazando a Edward

- Te eh extrañado mucho, eres un tonto ¿lo sabes verdad? – le dijo ella

- Si, ya lo haz mencionado varias veces, y yo también te extrañe Jane – dijo Edward, ¿Jane?, me sonaba el nombre intente encontrar algo que me dijera quien era ella, no, demonios, ni idea

- Pero no te extraño mas que a mi Jane – dijo el chico que estaba aun lado de Alice, con cabello negro y los ojos grises, siento que tenia en común algo… con… el papa de Edward, aun recordaba la fotografía que vi, solo los ojos quizás eran la diferencia, pero aun así tenia algo de él, o mucho diría yo… ¿era familia de Ed?, la tal Jane se bajo de la cama quedándose a mi lado mirando solo a Edward

- Bella, ellos son Jane y Alec mis primos … Jane, Alec, ella es Bella mi novia – dijo Edward, sonreí tímidamente ante la mirada de ambos, Jane me miro de arriba abajo sin decir nada, su mirada me incomodo un poco, yo no me quede atrás, solo que no la mire de arriba abajo, simplemente me llamo la atención el collar que tenia con un anillo de oro

- Bienvenida a la familia Bella – dijo Alec acercándose y dándome un abrazo, también observe que él tenia una cadena, solo que no sabia que traía colgando ya que lo tenia debajo de su camisa

- Un gusto – dije, el iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido

- El gusto es todo mío, mi primito no deja de hablar de ti, maravillas y maravillas – dijo Jane dándome un abrazo mas impulsivo que el de su hermano – es todo un honor conocer a la… - se quedo con la frase intermedia observando mi pecho, fije mi vista ahí bajándola, quizás me había ensuciado, pero solo me encontré con mi collar en el que colgaba el dije con forma de corazón que me regalo Edward y el… oh, me sonroje al saber a donde fue a parar su vista – a la… novia, de Eddie – dijo Jane

- Es Edward, Jane, no Eddie – dijo Edward un poco molesto

- Lo que digas – dijo con voz distraída y sin quitar su mirada de mi collar, me sentí incomoda y voltee a ver a otra parte ignorando su mirada

- Jane… - la llamo Alice

- ¿Si Al?

- ¿Y tus papas? – pregunto, Jane despego su vista de mi collar y miro a Alice sonriendo

- Hablando con tía Esme – dijo ¿Tía Esme?

- Genial, vamos Jasper, debo ir a pedirle algo – dijo Alice

- Te acompaño – dijo Rose tomando la mano de Emmet, ¿Por qué no me sacaban a mi? Solo así estarían ellos un tiempo en familia y yo no estaría interrumpiendo

- ¿Y Londres? – pregunto Edward

- Lo eh dejado en Europa – dijo sonriendo Alec, aunque con burla

- No me lo creo – dijo sarcásticamente Edward – lo que quería decir es ¿Cómo te ah ido en Londres?

- No me quejo, estoy de vacaciones… no preguntes, solo se que lo estoy… - dijo Alec

- No iba a preguntar – dijo Edward - ¿Cuándo llegaron? – pregunto

- Hoy, acabamos de llegar del aeropuerto, pedimos que llevaran las maletas al hotel en el que se quedaron ustedes y aun se están quedando… - dijo Jane, me sentía incomoda, ¿y si me voy?, puedo decir que tengo hambre

- Voy a ir a comprar algo – dije

- No compres toda la cafetería – dijo Edward

- Si quieres pido que me conecten a suero – dije burlesca, el había comenzado, se rió, y negó con su cabeza

- Solo digo que no compres la cafetería

- Una mas Edward, una mas, y haré que comas piedras – le dije

- Compra lo que quieras, una o cinco cosas – dijo, piensa Bella, una frase burlesca en su contra

- Ok, le diré a la enfermera que tienes mucha hambre y te haré comer comida de hospital – dije

- Lo que digas

- Adiós, vuelvo después de que compre toda la tienda, así que quizás tarde demasiado – dije caminando a la salida, escuchando sus risas y las de alguien mas

- Te acompaño – dijo la voz de Jane, oh, oh, ella me alcanzo y caminamos hacia donde era la cafetería, compre un café y un pan dulce, debía evitar dormir y esta seria la manera de hacerlo en todo el día y noche próxima, Jane solo pidió una rebanada de Pizza y un refresco, nos sentamos sin decir nada en una mesa para dos

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto de repente

- seguro

- ¿Cuándo… hace… mmm… - se quedo callada, mirando sus manos que estaban debajo de la mesa

- ¿Qué cosa? – por favor que no diga nada acerca del anillo, es todo lo que pido

- ¿hace cuanto que tienes el… - se quedo callada, que no diga el anillo, será vergonzoso confesarle esto a la prima de Edward, la cual de seguro sabe el significado y no tengo ganas de abochornarme con palabras

- ¿Qué cosa? – intente hacerme la indiferente, como si no me importase demasiado a lo que se refería

- El… el corazón… - dijo, oh, eso, creía que preguntaría sobre el anillo, pero lo que parecía en verdad importarle era el corazón y no el hecho de que Edward me diese un anillo que tenia un gran significado para ellos

- En… San Valentín – le dije, recordando las palabras de Edward, él había mencionado que antes había pertenecido a su mama y que fue uno de los primeros obsequios que su padre le dio a ella

- ¿Sabias que perteneció a… - dejo la frase incompleta

- si, él lo menciono – dije

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto señalando el collar, asentí y me lo desabroche para dárselo, ella vio detenidamente el diamante de corazón y luego dijo – recuerdo que lo usaba siempre, se le veía hermoso… a Edward le gustaba jugar con este, tenia otra cadena, era diferente… pero es el mismo diamante, de eso no cabe duda – dijo Jane admirando el collar, luego tomo el anillo y lo tomo entre sus dedos para verlo mejor, sin sacarlo de la cadena, sonrió apenas visiblemente, pero sonrió – sabia que terminaría por darte un anillo a ti – dijo mas para ella que para mi, muy bien, ya que estábamos en una platica… podría decirse que directa, no mataba preguntar

- Edward menciono que eres menor que él… si aun no tienes 17 años, en ese caso… ¿Cómo es que tu tienes… un anillo? – pregunte

- Oh, eso, bueno en caso de una hija, es diferente, se da a la misma edad que al hijo, es decir, técnicamente a los meses de nacido, aunque claro no te lo ponen a esa edad, pero ya lo tienen para ponértelo cuando puedas soportar el peso… y se acostumbra a que a la respectiva pareja, que ella crea que debe tener el anillo… se le da pero en la boda en todo caso o cuando este pide la mano de ella… supongo que son costumbres que actualmente se toman como anticuadas o cursis, sinceramente a mi me gustan – dijo Jane

- Creo que opino del mismo modo que tu – le dije sincera, ella sonrió en respuesta, seguimos comiendo hasta terminar de comer, me acerque a donde se pedía la comida y pedí una manzana para llevar, la envolví en una servilleta

- ¿Para ti? – me pregunto Jane

- No, se la llevo a Edward, no creo que la comida de aquí le guste – dije, había escuchado como todo mundo, que la comida de hospital era lo peor.

- Supongo que no – me dijo en respuesta, caminamos hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward, cuando entramos estaban todos dentro, incluso un señor y una señora como de la edad de Carlisle y Esme, ambos rubios, la señora tenia su cabello corto, ojos grises y una linda sonrisa, era muy bonita… el señor en cambio era rubio, sus ojos cafés de un color oscuro, su mandíbula cuadrada, no parecía mas de cuarenta años, camine hasta llegar a un lado de la camilla de Edward, me senté en la orilla, y jugué con sus manos que había tomado entre la mías, agradecía que Carlisle anoche me haya quitado la venda de mi mano, según sus palabras si no paso nada hasta el momento, no pasaría después

- ¿Compraste toda la cafetería?

- Si… te traje una manzana ¿Quieres? – pregunte

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias – me dijo

- Como quieras – le dije, el señor se acerco un poco

- Tu haz de ser la famosa Isabella – dijo

- Bella, te presento a mi tío, tío ella es Bella, mi novia – dijo Edward, le tendí la mano a su tío y el la tomo

- Llámame Max – dijo él

- Seguro – dije, la mujer se acerco al lado de Max

- Es un gran gusto conocer a la novia de Edward, mi nombre es Jennifer, solo dime Jenny – dijo ella – soy la tía de Edward

- Un gusto – dije, ella me dio un abrazo que correspondí

Estuvimos un rato mas entre platicas y bromas de parte de Emmet y Jane, al parecer ella era la bromista entre todos, Alec era mas como Jasper…, Max y Jenny estuvieron hablando mas con Carlisle y Esme, Edward solo hablaba de repente, parecía no tener muchas ganas, y yo la verdad tampoco

- Lamento interrumpir el momento familiar, pero debemos llevar a Edward a que se prepare – dijo una enfermera entrando, apreté la mano de Edward, no quería que se fuese tan rápido de mi lado, el me regreso el apretón de mano.

Esme se acerco a Edward y le dio un beso en la frente

- Todo saldrá bien – fueron sus palabras

Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa también le dio un beso a Edward en la frente

- Pase lo que pase, estoy orgulloso que hayas tomado esta decisión – le dijo Carlisle

Emmet abrazado de Rose se acercaron, yo me baje de la cama para poder dejar que le dieran palabras de aliento.

- Te quiero, lo lograras – dijo Rosalie

- Consigue lo que quieres hermano – dijo Emmet sin decir nada mas se abalanzo sobre Edward, y Rose tuvo que quitárselo de encima

Jane se acerco después de que salieran Emmet y Rosalie

- Si no haces que esa operación funcione, te golpeare – le dijo, Edward se rió – te quiero – dijo abrazándolo y saliendo después

- Solo es un escalón mas – le dijo Alec, abrazando a Edward quien le respondió el abrazo y le dijo algo a Alec en el oído, algo que no logre escuchar, después este se fue de la habitación

- Suerte amor – dijo su tía dándole un beso en su mejilla

- Haz lo que debes hacer, nosotros aquí te esperamos – dijo su tío y después ambos salieron, Alice y Jasper se acercaron, eran los últimos que quedaban aparte de mi

- Cumple tu parte y yo la mía – le dijo Jasper a lo que Edward le sonrió a medias

- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – dijo Alice y puso en alta voz su teléfono

- ¡TE AMO! – grito una voz de mujer, no la reconocí

- ¡YO TE AMO EDWARD, MUCHO MAS – grito otra mas

- oh cállense, por antigüedad es todo mío – dijo una, nosotros cuatro nos reímos

- Calmate antigüedad, Edward soy Carmen, aquí estamos todos, Irina, la primera que te ama, luego esta Karen quien dice que te ama mas, y Tanya que quiere su derecho de antigüedad – dijo

- No estoy disponible – le respondió Edward a lo que se escucharon unas risas en la otra línea

- Oh, cuando me veas pedazo de… - esa era… ¿Irina?

- Lo que digas Irina – dijo Edward, si ella era Irina

- Edward soy Kate, si no esta Bella ahí te propongo que huyamos juntos, pero si esta… solo dile que quieres ir al baño y llegare por ti – dijo Kate, nosotros nos reímos

- Creo que no me dejara ir… - dijo Edward

- Oh… Hola Bella, solo bromeando – dijo Kate

- Hola Ed, soy Tanya, insisto ocupo mi derecho de antigüedad, al parecer mis hermanas se han puesto algo insistentes contigo, puedo deshacerme de Demetri, claro si me das el derecho de antigüedad antes – dijo

- Te estoy escuchando cielo – se escucho la voz de … ¿Era Demetri?

- Lo siento chicas… pero estoy apartado – dijo Edward, sonreí – Demetri llamo antes ¿No es así Demetri? – dijo Edward, haciendo que riera

- Oh claro – dijo Demetri

- Suerte Edward – dijo la voz de otro hombre

- Gracias Eleazar

- Suerte cariño te AMO – dijo Kate

- Dale, dale, lo que digas – dijo Edward

- Cuando termine tu operación, veras la mujer que te haz perdido – dijo Irina

- Lo tomare como un suerte – dijo Edward

- Suerte, todo saldrá bien – dijo Carmen

- Cuando termine la operación y todo salga bien te diré un ¡Te lo dije! – dijo Demetri

- Te quiero, todo saldrá bien, suerte – dijo Tanya

- Adiós chicos – dijo Alice y colgó el teléfono – suerte hermanito – dijo Alice abrazando a Edward y dándole besos en sus mejillas, luego salio tomada de la mano de Jasper, me quede mirándolo, sin saber como decirle adiós y suerte

- Te prometo que haré lo que este a mi alcance para que todo salga bien, te lo prometo y en diez años nos reiremos de lo tonto que fueron todos estos miedos – me dijo Edward, no respondí nada – si tu estas bien yo lo estoy por ti, si tu vives yo viviré por ti – me dijo, lo abrace, sin querer dejarlo ir, no podía saber si este seria nuestro ultimo abrazo, nuestras ultimas frases, nuestra ultima conversación

- Te quiero… cumple tus promesas – pedí

- Lo haré, haré lo mejor de mi para hacerlo

- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero? – le pregunte

- no, pero se lo mucho que yo te quiero a ti

Tome una bocada de aire, respire profundo, me abrace a mi misma, y me dije mentalmente que las cosas saldrían bien, Edward dijo que daría lo mejor de él, debo creer en sus palabras, tal y como él dijo.

Levante mi cabeza mirando la pared blanca, y al ver que nada cambiaba, la volví a bajar

Intente concentrarme en otra cosa, en todas sus palabras, lo que fuera, debía tranquilizarme, serian unas horas pesadas, pero debía quedarme aquí, Edward quería que yo fuese a la primera que él viera

Vi como Alice paseaba de un lado a otra nerviosa, como Jasper se pasaba la mano por la cara, y Emmet miraba a distintas partes, Rosalie se movía seguidamente a mi lado intentando tomar una mejor postura, como Jane estaba sentada tomando sus piernas con sus brazos en el suelo pegada a la pared, y Alec la acompañaba a su lado teniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros

Carlisle, Esme, Max y Jenny, los papas de Alec y Jane, los cuatro estaban pero se tuvieron que ir al hotel, ya que tanto Esme como Jenny, al parecer estaban demasiado mal sentimentalmente, y decidieron que era mejor para ellos distraerse un poco en el hotel

Tenia tantas ganas de abrazar a Alice o a Rosalie, pero no podía evitar que sus duras frases se escuchasen en mi cabeza, quería… que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero no existía una manera de que eso pasara, suspire, y limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, volví a dejar caer mi cabeza entre mis manos y seguí en mi trágico mundo…

Quería hacer tantas cosas y me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada…

Sabia que las cosas habían cambiado ente Alice, Rosalie y yo, nos habíamos peleado en algunos sentidos, yo aun no podía olvidar sus palabras por mas que lo intentaba, y ellas parecían tener culpa y arrepentimiento mas que otra cosa

Me levante del lugar donde estaba y camine alejándome de ahí, necesitaba estar sola, no podía estar rodeada de personas que sufrían por Edward y se daban aliento entre ellos, y parecía que yo simplemente quedaba fuera del circulo de ellos

Salí del hospital para tomar aire fresco necesitaba descansar y pensar, podía ver el nombre con letras grandes del hospital pero mi vista estaba nublada y no lo podía leer.

Cruce la calle hasta llegar al parque que había en frente y me senté en una banca que había,

Tome una bocada de aire, no sabia cuanto tardaría la operación, calculaba al menos unas tres horas y para mi mala suerte dudo que hayan pasado si quiera una, el tiempo se me hacia tan eterno, ¿Por qué siempre era así? Cuando no queremos algo el tiempo se nos pasa rápido, cuando esperamos algo es demasiado largo, cuando queda poco tiempo queremos hacer todo lo que haríamos en una vida y cuando tenemos demasiado simplemente lo desperdiciamos…

Sujete mis piernas con mis brazos llevándolas a mi pecho, Edward volvería, Edward me lo ah prometido se que lo lograra, eso quiero creer, eso debo creer, no me puedo dar tan fácil por vencida, suspire y mis lagrimas contenidas cayeron sin parar, odiaba estar y sentirme tan sola

Sentí unos brazos dándome un abrazo, mire hacia la persona correspondiente de estos y me encontré con Tanya, solo ella, la abrace porque necesitaba sentir en apoyo de alguien y saber que no estaba por completo sola…

POV NARRADORA

En una sala unos médicos intentan que una mujer vuelva a la vida.

En otra mas, una familia esta celebrando el nacimiento de un integrante nuevo

Una chica sale corriendo al saber que tiene una enfermedad incurable

Un doctor da la noticia de la muerte de un esposo, padre, abuelo, amigo y compañero

Una hija abraza a su madre diciéndole que su padre saldrá bien, que no es nada grave o es lo que ambas quieren dejarse creer

Una enfermera y un doctor se encuentran coqueteando entre sus momentos de descanso

Dos amigos comen en la cafetería esperando los análisis de un amigo de ambos

Una niña llora al sentir el piquete de la aguja en su piel

Una joven abraza a su pareja al saber que serán padres

Doctores y enfermeros intentan darle la oportunidad a un joven para que vuelva a ver

Unos amigos y familiares esperan impacientes que termine la operación

Dos chicas no muy lejos de ahí comparten el mismo dolor, ambas llegaron y una de ellas aun siente, algo muy fuerte por Edward, ambas sonrieron a aquel chico, ambas bromearon y rieron, ambas llegaron a sentir sus labios, una aun lo ama, y otra sabe lo que es amar.

Todo aquello pasaba en el mismo momento, unos felices, otros no mucho, unos acaban de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo y otros la mas desagradable, unos han llegado a la vida y otros la han perdido, unos se quejan otros celebran, unos necesitan apoyo y otros huyen de este.

Pero ese siempre seria el gran misterio, nunca podríamos coordinarnos con el mundo entero para sentir el mismo sentimiento, mas sin embargo todos habían llegado a pasar o estar cerca del mismo.

Porque mientras unos mueren cientos nacen, mientras muchos lloran miles ríen, porque mientras unos preparan su muerte otros un baby shower

Al final lo único que conecta cientos de vidas, es el tiempo, aunque en algunos lugares fuesen tres horas antes y otros tres horas después, al final… el tiempo seguiría siendo el mismo, siempre habría segundos, minutos y horas y para algunos este parecería no bastar o nunca terminar.

**… pero se que si algo no podré es terminar o mover esto que llaman tiempo, porque solo el tiempo sabe que no es posible"**

_

* * *

_

__

I KE TALL....

les awrado JAne..???

Algo estilo Emmet vdd...

en fin.. cuidense las kiero...

esper0o0o su commentario y ke lean mis one shot n.n


	59. Nada cambiaria

hOLA CHICAS LAS quiero gracas por sus commentarios, este es el penultimo capi... se podria decir que el siguiente es el epiologo...

no USEN MAQUILLAJE...

dedicado a ustedes

* * *

CAPITULO 58

**"No se porque lo sigo intentado…**

Los minutos pasan, las horas no llegan, los segundos parecen eternos, mas las manecillas del reloj se siguen moviendo.

Ella podía sentir como el tiempo la mataba con cada segundo parecía un latigazo mas de dolor y desesperación.

La operación había terminado, por fin, después de horas en el quirófano, por fin había terminado, al menos la operación.

Su familia alza sus miradas cuando ven caminar hacia ellos al doctor, la cara de este solo mira el suelo, estaba exhausto y cansado.

- ¿Cómo esta Edward? – pregunto el padre del chico

- Estamos haciéndole análisis y lo tenemos en observación – le contesto el doctor

- ¿Eso es malo? – pregunta Bella, nunca había tenido a un familiar en una operación así que no sabia que tan grave era aquello

- Es lo normal, después de una operación tiene que estar en observación para ver como esta actuando su cerebro, por si acaso… - le explica el doctor

- ¿Por si acaso que? – pregunta Alice

- Complicaciones, es mas fácil que este en un área donde ya tenemos todo preparado para cualquier percance

- ¿Cuánto va a estar en observación? – pregunta Max

- Quizás deba quedarse la noche ahí, le hemos dado sedante para que despierte hasta mañana… - dijo y dio media vuelta para retirarse

POV BELLA

Estábamos en la habitación del hotel, en mi cuarto, Rose, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Jane estaban conmigo.

Irina y Kate parecían que caerían dormidas en cualquier momento, así que Tanya las mando a dormir, ellas se habían quejado de que no eran niñas pero aun así se fueron al sillón, ya que ellas querían dormir ahí.

Rose dijo que se iría a su cuarto, Carmen dormiría con ella, así que esta también se fue con Rosalie.

Solo nos quedamos en la habitación Alice, Tanya y yo.

- Bella, cuídate, me iré a mi cuarto que mañana nos espera un día muy cansado – dijo Alice, asentí

- Buenas noches – le dije

- Adiós Alice – dijo Tanya abrazándola, ¿Cómo podía volver a tener yo la misma confianza que antes?, no podía llegar y abrazarla así no mas, ¿oh si?

- Adiós Tanya

Se acerco a mí, pero dudo, y justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irse yo la abrace

Ella me devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo, quizás ya no me incluirían como antes en sus planes y eso, pero al menos quería saber que estaríamos igual, como antes en el sentido de que podía contar con ella para lo que fuese

Terminamos el abrazo y ella salio de mi cuarto.

- Me daré un baño – dije, Tanya asintió, tome mi maleta y la metí al baño, cerré la puerta con seguro, y mis lagrimas cayeron en silencio, no se a que se debían quizás… en verdad necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, necesitaba verlo por mi misma, pero para eso debía esperar mañana….

Tuve pesadillas, de nuevo, revise el reloj, genial tres de la madrugada, suspire, no conseguiré volver a dormir, Tanya estaba tranquilamente durmiendo a mi lado, me alegraba saber que tenia un sueño pesado y no había escuchado cuando hablaba en la noche.

Tarde media hora en volver a conseguir el sueño y cuando por fin pude, caí rendida…

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que Tanya ya se había levantado, me cambie rápido de ropa y Salí a la sala, ahí estaba Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jasper y Rose.

- Te hice el desayuno – dijo Kate

- Gracias – le dije sinceramente y camine a donde estaba el comedor, tome asiento donde estaba mi plato y comí…

- Chicos me iré al hospital – avise

- Claro Bella, nosotros iremos en un rato mas – dijo Rose

- Ok

- Te eh pedido un taxi – me dijo Tanya

- Muchas gracias

POV NARRADORA

Una chica camina despreocupada cruzando la calle, toma el taxi que le pidieron para poder llegar al hospital, solo esperando que aun no despierte, quiere cumplir una promesa, y no se imagina ni siquiera lo que la vida le prepara, mas sin embargo ella sonríe imaginando su sonrisa al despertar.

Una amorosa pareja, padres de cinco chicos adolescentes, se abrazan en su cama y se sonríen, ven así todas las mañanas, sin saber si habrá un después, sin imaginar que sorpresa les depara, y sin prepararse a un cruel final, solamente viven el presente, como es que han aprendido, y no por experiencia propia, lo tuvieron que aprender de su hijo menor, y aunque este no lo sabe, él es su ídolo y maestro, les ha enseñado tantas cosas como, nunca darse por vencido o buscar lo que muchos llaman imposible pero solo es a causa de miedo.

Dos hermanos bromean, él la ah cuidado desde que murieron sus padres y sabe que no debe dejar a su hermanita sola, porque eso fue lo que le prometió a su papá, ella sin embargo se deja envolver en esas bromas, porque su hermano le da fuerza que le parece faltar, y aunque no lo saben y ambos ya son lo suficientemente grandes nunca podrán olvidar todo lo que pasaron antes de ingresar en la familia en la que ahora están.

Cinco adolescentes que se hacen llamar primos, por que es lo que son, y su sangre lo dice, juegan a decir trabalenguas sentados en el sofá de un hotel, llevan años sin estar así, porque de un momento a otro creyeron que al crecer ya no podían jugar como cuando tenían seis, pero en sus ojos azules ven que solo les faltaba un momento así entre ellos, un momento, para volver a ser los niños que fueron ayer, el único hombre en ese pequeño circulo inventa trabalenguas, sus tres primas lo golpean con las almohadas que tienen a su lado riéndose de él, eso es hacer trampa, su hermana gemela se ríe de él, recordando las trampas que le encantan hacer y este no se queja, también ríe, porque extrañaba estos momentos con ellas.

Tres amigos se toman un café en el restaurante del hotel, el día parece que será largo, mas solo lo toman como costumbre y tradición, dos de ellos son pareja y están por comprometerse aunque aun no lo saben y el otro, el simplemente es un buen amigo de ambos y su novia juego con su primo a decir trabalenguas, mas en ese momento esas cosas no importaban, ellos sonreían al saber que quizás, solo quizás, un amigo volvería a ver, uno que se había ganado el respeto y cariño de los tres.

Dos padres y sus dos hijos mellizos están en una misma recamara, los cuatro abrazados sobre una misma cama, y aunque desde hace tiempo no había un abrazo a primeras horas de la mañana, porque ellos ya no tenían pesadillas y creían que alguien podría burlarse, en ese momento todo eso se ah olvidado, porque no están así por alguna pesadilla, están así simplemente porque la madre de ellos esta algo preocupada, y ellos quieren darle un apoyo, su esposo la ama, incluso con los años la sigue amando, no como cuando se habían casado, pero era amor, y uno verdadero y fiel, se abrazan los cuatro y el padre les promete que si la operación sale bien los dejara irse a Forks un tiempo, al menos una semana, su esposa sonríe porque sabe que quiere que sus hijos se acerquen a su primo que han tenido lejos de ellos mas nunca olvidado, sus dos hijos sonríen porque han conseguido su objetivo después de tanto tiempo de rogar, y el hombre también, ya que ha conseguido una sonrisa de su familia y es lo menos que puede hacer por su sobrino, su sangre y la viva imagen de la mujer que su hermano amo y que también lleva algo de su hermano menor.

Pero aunque todos ellos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras, por distintas razones, una parte de ellos, una muy pequeña y que parecía estar oculta, no estaba del todo feliz.

No era exactamente un sexto sentido, no era un aviso de su inconciencia, solamente era algo que sentían y preferían ignorar, es algo que todo mundo tiene, y lo que todo mundo tiene mas ignora y casi no se siente hasta que se esta en esa situación o la ponen en una conversación, era el saber que nada estaba seguro en esta vida, la vida no esta grabada en piedra y mientras eso no pasara, ellos no tendrían asegurado nada, ni siquiera la vida, porque esta solo es un momento, uno muy pequeño a decir verdad, uno tan pequeño que nadie se da cuenta cuando unos la pierden y cuando otros aun la tienen.

La chica despreocupada entra a una habitación donde esta su novio, lo ve con una venda en sus ojos, y con su respiración normal, o eso es lo que parece, demasiado tranquila incluso para estar dormido, se acerca a su lado y le toma la mano, porque ella necesita su calor, su cercanía y porque es lo mas segura que puede estar.

Un doctor pasa sin tocar, solamente pasa, a esa misma habitación, revisa al muchacho que ya debería haber despertado, ve sus signos vitales, y aunque en un principio creía que todo era a causa del sedante se da cuenta, que ah cometido un error…

Su resultado ah sido quizás el error, llama a la chica por su nombre, "Isabella", ella levanta la mirada al doctor y él le hace una seña con la cabeza para que salga, ella frunce el ceño

Esa pequeña parte de ella, la cual todos tenemos, empieza a crecer, se hace visible y parece difícil de ignorar, su estomago parece demasiado pequeño para lo que empieza a crecer dentro de ella, solo quiere en ese momento no vomitar

- ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar a los señores Cullen? – le pregunta

- No se el numero de su hotel… pero ya venían, quizás se demoren algo – le dijo ella tímidamente, ¿Por qué no le decía a ella?

Sencillo, ella es solo una chica que tiene diecisiete, no es mayor de edad, aun no ah madurado aunque eso quiere creer ella, y sobre todo él sabe que esa noticia la va a matar al menos sentimentalmente

- Gracias… - le dice el doctor y se da media vuelta, no quiere meterse en problemas, ella ignora su manera tan extraña de actuar y vuelve con su novio que se encuentra dormido, o eso es lo que ella cree

- Te prometo que saldrás de aquí, te prometo que veremos juntos el cielo azul – le dice ella a su lado, tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas y entrelazándolas como lo hicieron cientos de veces, solo ella y él, porque así debía de ser.

Los minutos pasan pero para ella no parecen eternos, el chico que tiene a su lado para ella solo esta dormido a causa de los sedantes, nada del otro mundo, solo eso, así que no tiene porque preocuparse, o eso es lo que ella cree

Al final y al cabo nunca había conocido a nadie que se hiciera una operación, y menos estado a su lado después de esta, así que no sabe nada del tema

No hay sueños en la mente del chico, o al menos, no se le pueden llamar a eso sueños.

Después de un rato entra por la puerta toda la familia entera del joven que se encuentra en la cama, sus dos tíos, sus amigos, sus primos, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigas, todos están en esa habitación, solo esperando que Edward despierte, pero no lo hace, y no sabe nadie si lo hará…

- ¿Cuánto falta en que despierte? – pregunta Rose

- Depende la cantidad de sedantes – le responde Carlisle en tono profesional

- ¿Es normal que se tarde tanto? – dice Alice impaciente

- no lo se…

- ¿No lo sabe? – Jane esta exaltada, no ah dormido muy bien, así que no se le puede culpar gritarle así a un hombre como Carlisle

- ¡NO le… - empieza Alice gritándole enojada, pero se calla, ella quiso decir "NO le hables así a mi papa", mas Jane como es de graciosa lo suele ser en estos momentos de sentida, así que comienza a llorar, Alice la abraza, son como familia, se dicen primas entre ellas, se han hecho amigas con el tiempo, y la conoce demasiado para saber que no la quiere ver llorar, al final él que esta en su cama es su primo

Entra el doctor en la habitación, todos lo ven atentos, excepto una, la novia del chico que esta en esa camilla, ella ah llegado al resultado, o una parte de ella, y aunque no es doctora, sabe que eso no es del todo normal, así que al menos sabe que algo ah salido mal, quiere dar el aviso a su cerebro para que este preparado…

- Me gustaría hablar a solas con los señores Cullen y Masen – dice el doctor claramente refiriéndose a los padres de alguno de esos chicos

- Pero… - empieza Jasper

- Jasper, yo les avisare, por favor – dijo Carlisle, todos salieron ante esa simple promesa, Bella no suelta la mano de su novio y tampoco se mueve, no la alejaran de ahí, no, no harán eso, ella es la novia de ese chico, no, no la sacaran tan fácil.

- Isabella… - dice el doctor en forma de que salga de esa habitación

- No, no me voy a ir – le dice Bella sonando mas autoritaria de lo que creía que sonaría su voz – yo tengo derecho a saberlo también, el es MI novio, no pienso salir de aquí – le dice la chica, Esme la abraza, y ella soltando la mano de su novio, le devuelve el abrazo, porque lo necesita, anoche no había dormido nada bien, había llorado demasiado ayer

- Lo que tenga que decir lo puede decir enfrente de la chica – dice Max, sorprendiendo a la aludida, esperaba esa contestación de alguien mas, pero le alegra una pequeña parte saber que la toma como alguien que merece estar ahí, y eso ya significa demasiado

- Como quieran… estuve revisando algunas cosas, los análisis de ayer, parecía que todo estaba bien, ya no hay ningún problema a simple vista, en el sentido de la vista, así que es muy probable que vuelva a ver… - dice el doctor, todos respiran con alivio, uno que no les duraría mucho, uno que les seria difícil volver a sentir en los próximos días, uno que necesitarían con toda su alma para sobrevivir – mas sin embargo, esta mañana que revise sus signos, me eh dado cuenta de algo que se nos ha pasado desapercibido, no es culpa de nadie, creíamos que era por los sedantes, pero al parecer era algo mas… complicado que eso… así que revisamos todos sus signos desde que lo pusimos en observación, creemos que entro aproximadamente desde las tres de la mañana en coma, quizás a las dos – dice el doctor, Bella se deja caer de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, quiere culpar a alguien, pero no sabe a quien, quizás a ella misma, por no haber convencido a Edward que no se hiciera esa operación, quizás a Edward por querérsela hacer, quizás al doctor que le dijo que podía hacérsela, quizás a quien lo dejo sin vista, quizás a muchas personas, pero aun así, si encontrara ella a un quien culpar, nada cambiaria, nada, y aun así su novio seguiría ahí mismo en ese lugar.

Esme se siente abrazada por su esposo, ambos lloran en silencio, es el dolor de un padre, porque eso ellos eran de él quizás no tenían la misma sangre que Edward pero eran sus padres, nunca podrían sustituir a sus padres biológicos ni al amor que Edward aun guardaba hacia ellos pero se habían ganado un lugar como padres, unos segundos papas y sentían ese dolor, el dolor al saber que tendrían que ver a su hijo en una camilla con los ojos cerrados.

Los tíos del chico se abrazan, de esa manera creen que evitaran el dolor, mas este siempre entra por alguna parte, y ha encontrado como entrar, ambos se culpan, porque siempre han sentido que si hubiesen adoptado a su sobrino él no hubiese quedado ciego, y no es que culpen a la actual familia de este, pero solo que quizás ellos mentalmente creen que pudieron haber cambiado eso si tan solo lo hubiesen adoptado.

Bella se levanta del suelo y abraza al chico que esta profundamente dormido, deja caer sus lagrimas en el cuerpo de él, no sabe si volverá a sentir los tibios labios de él o escuchar sus palabras de amor, solo sabe que no sabe nada, nada de todo lo que podría saber, nada comparado a todo, solo sabe del dolor que siente, lo mucho que lo ama y el nudo de su garganta que parece arderle

- Prometiste que esto no pasaría – le dice en un sollozo desgarrador, que solo hace que las otras dos mujeres lloren mas al escuchar esas palabras de ella, pero no la interrumpen – dijiste que intentarías dar lo mejor de ti, que no me abandonarías – le dice llorando, toca su cara con sus temblorosos dedos, esperando, quizás, con una tonta esperanza que le dolerá al terminar rota, de que él despierte y le tome la mano diciéndole que lo deje en paz, pero no pasa eso, el esta en coma y nada de lo que ella haga lo podrá regresar por arte de magia - ¿Me amas? – le pregunta, esperando un si de respuesta, uno que sus oídos nunca escuchan

- Les daré un momento a solas – dice el doctor

- ¿Puede hacer pasar a los chicos? – le pide Carlisle con voz rota, el doctor asiente y llama a los jóvenes, cuando entran no saben que decir, hacer o como actuar, ante sus ojos ven a dos parejas abrazándose y viendo a una chica que llora sin papar en el cuerpo de Edward, porque solo es eso, cuerpo, no puede llamarse alma y cuerpo cuando el no responde como debe, Tanya, se acerca soltando la mano de su novio hasta llegar a donde esta Bella, le toca el hombro, pero esta con un movimiento se lo quita

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Carmen

- Chicos pasen, busquen donde sentarse – dice Max, todos asienten, Alice se sienta en el piso a su lado Jasper, al lado de este su hermana, Rosalie, a su lado Emmet, y a su lado Demetri, en la otra pared se acomodan Irina, Kate, Jane y luego Alec seguido de Eleazar junto con Carmen

- Edward… entro en coma – dice Carlisle, entre ellos es difícil descubrir que es lo que pasa por sus mentes, en uno recuerdos con Edward, en otros dolor, un interminable dolor, en otros mas no hay nada, solo intentan procesar la información, pero a los segundos todos sueltan al menos una lagrima, Alice abraza a Jasper, Rose a su novio Emmet, Irina y Kate se abrazan, Jane se para y abraza a su mama, Alec toma sus rodillas y las lleva a su pecho para poder llorar, Eleazar y Carmen solo lloran.

Demetri se levanta y ve a su amigo, quizás al mejor de todos, su cómplice en travesuras, su compañero en peleas de agua, su aliado de bromas y a quien escucho quejarse de la vida y contarle y escucharle, decir y guardar secretos, y aunque como todas las amistades ellos tuvieron sus conflictos, mas no por eso, dejaba aun lado todo los buenos años de amistad, se toma su cabello queriendo creer que es una horrible pesadilla, toma a su novia por la cintura dándole media vuelta y escondiéndose en su cabello

Ni que decir de Tanya, ella estaba casi igual de mal que Bella, había querido en un tiempo a Edward, ella había sido quien lo saco por un tiempo de su depresión, le había enseñado a ver la vida sin la vista y él a cambio le enseño que era creer sin desconfiar, a dormir sin soñar y a volar sin necesidad de volar de verdad, solamente volar entre fantasías y sueños, algo al alcance de todos pero que solo algunos pueden ver y entre esos pocos Edward, alguien que no podía ver, no podía creer aquello, no podía, la vida ya había sido demasiado cruel con Edward, ¿Por qué mas?, se preguntaba, ¿Por qué?, muy pocas personas logran seguir viviendo después de tanto dolor, ¿Es que acaso después de dejar atrás un dolor tenia que llegar un dolor mayor que el otro, algo así como niveles?

- Te dije que no te la hicieras – dijo Bella abrazando a su novio, porque a pesar de todo eso aun era, hasta que el no estuviera bajo una lapida lo seguiría siendo, quería salir corriendo y aventarse al primer camión que cruzara la calle, si así llegaría un dolor menos doloroso que en el que estaba lo aceptaría

- Bella, te estas haciendo daño – dijo Alice quien se había podido tranquilizar al poco rato

- NO, yo se que no es así – le dijo ella

- Bella, por favor…

- No Alice, no es justo, no – le dice Bella sin soltar a su novio ni cambiar de posición

- Bella, amor, por favor, Edward no querría verte así – dijo Esme acercándose a ella, la tomo y Bella sin querer ser brusca con Esme se tuvo que alejar de su novio y pararse, quien viese la cara de esa chica sabría el dolor que sentía, su mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos, sus labios hinchados, su piel mas pálida de lo normal, Esme al igual que la mayoría de ahí quiso abrazarla pero ella dijo algo antes de que si quiera la volviera a tocar

- Necesito aire, iré a tomar aire – dijo sin esperar respuesta, solo salio de ahí, camino sin rumbo fijo.

Una niña pequeña la vio salir de ahí, se pregunto que le dolía

Una anciana se cruzo con ella, se puso a pensar en lo fatal que se veía

Una adolescente de no más de quince, al verla en el elevador se pregunto si su novio acabaría de terminar con ella

Un señor adulto al verla salir de ahí pensó que las chicas de ahora solo lloran sin parar por otros hombres

Una madre sentada en el arrea de espera al verla, le daba de ejemplo a su hija de no más de dieciocho que debía ser más fuerte que esa chica al recibir los análisis de su embarazo y ella se rió por esas palabras de su madre

Una enfermera que se cruzo con ella, supuso que se acababa de enterar de la muerte de algún familiar

Un muchacho que le abrió la puerta se pregunto si ella estaba enferma y acababa de recibir la noticia

Pero la verdad es que, aunque sonase estupido todo aquello, suele pasar, las personas suelen juzgar tan fácil como las olas del mar que vienen y van, no esperamos causas y consecuencias solo queremos dar nuestra opinión, nos creemos jueces en la vida, cuando es lo que menos somos.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquel sábado por medio día en el que ellos habían recibido esa noticia, todos iban al menos una hora a visitar a Edward, pero no se podían quedar demasiado.

Bella se encerraba en la habitación que había compartido con Edward, lloraba sin parar, no salía de ahí, a excepción para ir al hospital, solo veía el corazón que Edward le dio, y el anillo que era el símbolo de su amor, y aunque ella aun no entendiera del todo el significado de aquellos tres simples objetos, Edward si.

Un collar, una cadena, no había diferencia, era un circulo, o se podía poner en forma de tal, y un circulo no tiene ni inicio ni fin.

El diamante de corazón, aquella simple pieza era el símbolo superficial, era una forma de representar el corazón de Edward, pero solo lo superficial, un corazón puede ser frió como calido, amoroso como tajante, cariñoso como vil, así que este era como el había dicho, su corazón que ahora ella tenia.

Y el anillo, era la muestra del amor que él le tenia, un anillo es lo que une a las parejas para pasar el resto de su vida juntos, o eso era antes, hace cientos de años, cuando las personas creían firmemente en el amor y en el matrimonio y que estas dos eran para toda la vida, porque hoy en día, tal y como te casas te puedes divorciar, pero hace años así no era, el anillo de oro era el amor que se le da a una mujer, lo femenino, se cree que el amor de una mujer suele ser comprensible y cariñoso, mientras que él del hombre era mas protector y fiel.

Así que si unías las tres piezas en una, tenia aquella simple frase, que nadie había descifrado hasta el momento, solo Edward, o al menos a eso había llegado él

Y quizás era quien mas tenia razón, pues el había visto la vida diferente, así que al saber que es ver la vida diferente y sentir el amor de otra forma, le daba ventajas para llegar a esa conclusión y decir que la frase era o al menos estaba cerca de ser la siguiente…

"No tiene inicio y no tendrá fin, mi corazón te lo doy con todo mi amor"

Bella suspiro y salio de su escondite, vio los brazos abiertos de Jasper para ella y se refugio en ellos, sabia la promesa que este le había dado a su novio y planeaba cumplirla.

- Yo te llevo – le dijo Jasper, Bella asintió, y salieron de ahí, tomaron el elevador y salieron del hotel, un taxi los esperaba, y subieron a este, el camino fue en silencio, Jasper no quería decir cualquier tontería y no sabia como distraerla de sus dijes del collar, ella sin embargo estaba… como se supone que debe estar una chica al saber aquella noticia, su novio estaba en coma, ¿Cómo debía sentirse?

Cuando llegaron al hospital, bajaron juntos, en el camino se encontraron con el doctor de Edward, quien intentaba convencer al tío de Edward que lo del coma fue algo que no sabia como se dio, y era algo que podía darse, su tío quería demandar al hospital por su incompetencia, cuando el doctor los vio pensó en lo que debía decirles y lo que lo habían mandado a buscar…

- Sus padres me mandaron llamarles, están en mi oficina – dijo el doctor, ellos lo siguieron, al llegar adentro estaban todos, en ese pequeño lugar, el doctor se sentó del otro lado de su escritorio - En fin, el punto es que… es algo sobre Edward – dijo el doctor

- ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunto alarmada Esme

- No quiero alarmarlos… pero… sus signos vitales están cayendo, si no suben, lo mas probable es que termine por morir… o no volver a despertar… ambas opciones son… muy malas… pero eso es lo que esta sucediendo – dijo el doctor

- ¿es decir… que… mi hermano depende de… técnicamente… nada? – dijo Rose

- Suele suceder, la operación era muy riesgosa, quedar en coma tiene sus fallas, como puede despertar hoy puede despertar en diez años o tres, y como puede despertar puede nunca volver a hacerlo o simplemente morir – dijo apenas dijo eso, Bella salio corriendo de ahí, nadie la siguió, todos comprendían lo que debía estar pasando y que quería estar sola, de seguro con Edward

Ella corría, solo a un lugar, cuando llego abrió la puerta, y lo vio, ya no tenia las vendas en sus ojos, no tenia sentido que las tuviera si al final el no iba a abrir los ojos, las vendas solo eran para evitar la curiosidad, la luz suele ser cegadora, la primera vez que se vuelve a ver.

Toco su cara, como si fuese lo último que vería, vio sus signos vitales, no eran arriba de 85, y no era eso normal y si lo era, era solo cuando alguien estaba en coma…

Jugo con su cabello desgreñado, si no fuese porque Alice se lo lavaba para que no se ensuciara y ella lo sabía, diría que no era así.

Le dio un beso en sus labios, como si le fuese a corresponder, tomo su mano, como si él se la fuese a apretar, toco su cara, como si él fuese a quitársela de ahí, desgreño su cabello mas, como si él fuese a quejarse, toco sus parpados, como si el se fuese a molestar, toco su mandíbula como si él la fuese a mover, se inclino para abrazarlo, como si él la fuese a tomar de la cintura y besarla.

Pero nada de eso pasaba, así que con lágrimas se dejo caer en la silla, tomando la mano de su novio con ambas puso su cabeza ahí, escondiéndola, llorando sin saber muy bien como sobrevivir, y sin darse cuenta…

Quedarse dormida, después de todo, las pesadillas eran cada vez mas continúas y cada vez le era más difícil de volverse a dormir.

**... si se que voy a fallar"**

* * *

Pasen a mis otros fics, recuerden el dia 02 de abril al 06 de abril, se lleva a cabo la votacion...

mis fics concursando son..,..

el dolor mas grande

no me dejes no me alejes.

la pagina para votar es... www. fanfiction. net/ ~thesadnessstorycontest

pd.... ya subi la secuela, bueno mas bien ya hice esa pag... para ke la tenwan en sus favoritos... pazen a mi perfil y ahi leeran lel summary y alwunos falshes... que sucederan...

bes0o0os

PD..... ya tenwo elultimo capi, en caso de ke vea, ke ya varias leyeron este capi subire hoy mismo, Como puedo saber si ya varias lo leyeron???

Dejen Rw.... las amo


	60. Epiologo, un fin

**Esta mas que claro decir que los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es solo mia... i ustedes mis apreciadas lectoras. soon quienes me dan animos de seguir subiendo.....**

* * *

_Gracias por hacerme saber que etsan ahi, mis lectoras , las chicas ke me dieron su commentario, su opinion y me dieron ideas, gracias, gracias por la simple presencia de leerme. mencionaria nombres, mas sin embargo no creo que quieran que me demore, y si me ponwo a sacar los nombres de todas las ke commentarion, tardare siglo`s n.n..._

_poer eso i porke no kieor ke me falte ninwuna a si ke..._

_gracias por leerme _

_Las esper0o0o en mi secuelaa, _

**_Si no es mucho pedir, me wustaria ke en este ultimo capi, todas, todas la ke lo leann, por favvor dejen su commentario, kiero tener una idea aproximada, de kienes estuvieron aki presentes.,... pueden dejar anonimos para qiuejas sugerencias no importa... _**

**_recuerden que el 02 al 06 de abril son las votaciones... bes0o0os_**

_Agradezcan a las shicas ke commentaron hoy, ya que gracias a ellas les dejo el epiologo..._

_NO USEN MAQUILLAJE luego no se quejen conmigo _

* * *

CAPITULO 59

_Dicen que un inicio Feliz no siempre significa un final feliz_

POV EDWARD

Es difícil encontrar el camino que nos llevara a nuestra rutina de vida, es difícil y quizás el viaje mas complicado

Una vez alguien me pregunto que era lo que en realidad esperaba después de la vida… mi respuesta hasta este momento sigue siendo la misma

_No necesito conocer ese dichoso lugar al que llaman paraíso, no necesito las puertas del cielo a mi favor, No tengo ganas de estar con cientos de almas y sus miles de historias, porque cuando yo muera quisiera que si es que existe un lugar a donde ir después de esto que llamamos vida quiero ir al menos a un lugar donde me aleje del dolor y odio de este mundo, quiero ir a un mundo con un perfecto paisaje donde pueda volver a encontrarme con mis papas, quiero ver a mis seres queridos conmigo, y no necesariamente porque ellos estén muertos, simplemente espero que de esta manera mi mente me aleje de la realidad de mi muerte, y si bien la vida nos es para siempre, al menos se que la muerte lo es._

Eh vivido miles de aventuras y eh aprendido cientos de lecciones

Eh visto la vida de dos diferentes formas

Eh sufrido y eh vencido el dolor

Salte muros y subí escalones aun estando agotado

Camine sin rumbo y llegue a mi meta

Toque sin ver, y escuche sin necesidad de voltear a ver al dueño de esas voces

Eh sufrido cosas que muchos no deberían sufrir

Eh sentido el peso de los años en mi niñez

Madure antes incluso de proponerlo o si quiera saber el significado de aquella palabra

Suprimí mi dolor y me ahogue en mi pena sin buscar la ayuda de alguien que no fuera yo mismo, a mis simples cinco años

Dicen que el mayor dolor es sentir la muerte de alguien, pero yo se que el mayor dolor es no poder superar esta muerte

Se que es mejor sentir la muerte que sentir la perdida de alguien cuando ah muerto

Eh visto el odio y lo eh sentido

Y eh logrado comprender que es el saber amar

Si antes creía que amar era dar la vida por alguien, sentir algo mucho más que la simple palabra perfecto por alguien ajeno a uno mismo, y creer que existe una conexión inexplicable con otra persona y el sentimiento era correspondido y mutuo

Se ahora que me eh equivocado, porque eh aprendido que amar no es aquello…

Eh logrado comprender que amar es sentir un sentimiento que en un momento de nuestra vida parece incluso aquella simple palabra poco a lo que podemos sentir, se que amar no es solo son besos y caricias, se que amar… amar es simplemente comprender que daríamos todo por esa persona, todo lo que sea, nos convertiríamos por ellas en lo que fuera, y no seria necesario ser correspondido si en verdad es amor el sentimiento sentido, tampoco suele ser perfecto, porque entonces no seria por completo un humano.

Eh aprendido que no existe la perfección siempre nos equivocaremos, una y otra vez, siempre pasara lo mismo

Se que es ver la vida y no solo con los ojos

Aprendí que es querer a alguien ciegamente, aunque irónico suene

Compuse canciones y melodías que me matan en carne viva

Busque la felicidad sin siquiera proponerlo

Aprendí que ser fuerte no es haber levantado mas pesas

Ser fuerte es poder decir yo puedo, un día mas, no me dejare vencer

No enfrente dragones, te aseguro que no rescate princesas, ni siquiera una espada eh usado, seria mucho decir que escribo a ciegas

Aprendí el secreto de la vida, y el secreto es que nunca aprendemos nada

Por eso ahora en estos momentos al menos se que si me iré, nadie podrá decir que no lo intente y no viví la vida.

………

Un, dos, tres, vamos Edward, tienes que abrir tus ojos, me digo mentalmente, pero siento que estos pesan cada vez mas que pienso en abrir mis ojos

Vamos, maldita sea Edward no puedes dejarte vencer tan sencillo, me recrimino, pero se que la batalla ya la tengo perdida

Vamos, despierta Edward, me vuelvo a decir

No puedo, se que hay algo que me espera en el fututo y alguien que esta para mi, pero simplemente aquello me parece lejano

No te des por vencido haz luchado para estar a donde haz llegado, inténtalo abre tus ojos

Mueve tus músculos

Usa tus sentidos

Despierta, maldición

Me tengo que dar por vencido, al final, se que eh perdido

Lo intente, es todo lo que podré decir en mi defensa

No lo logre, pero el intento es el arma que me dará fuerza

¿Y Bella?

Aquella simple pregunta me da jaqueca, no quisiera saber que palabras me diría si ella pudiera saber lo que pienso en estos momentos

Pero una parte de mi me mata solo por creer el dolor que ella sentirá si no lo intento, yo se lo prometí

! Se lo prometí!, me grito internamente, no puedo romper esa promesa, debo intentarlo

Abre tus ojos, ahora, me exijo

Lo intento

Pero siento más pesado mis músculos

Quizás debería darme por vencido, ¡No dije que no, inténtalo!, me recrimino

Una mas y quizás lo logro, me doy ánimos, pero el animo me da cansancio

Debo hacerlo no debo rendirme yo se que puedo

Abre tus ojos, eh podido llegar hasta aquí, llegare hasta donde sea, me digo

Lo vuelvo a intentar mis pupilas se mueven, es una extraña sensación, había olvidado esta sensación, ahora solo debo abrir mis parpados

Los abro, y una luz me aturde, rayos, vuelvo a cerrarlos, creo que es más cómoda mi oscuridad

¡No! ¡No puedes pensar así, al menos hazlo por Bella!

Pero es que es tan cansado simplemente la idea de intentarlo, aunque se que quiero una parte de mi esta cansada

Pero es Bella, al menos por ella, debo intentarlo, ella ah hecho muchas cosas por mi, yo puedo hacer esto por ella

Vuelvo a intentarlo, abro mis ojos, y la luz me vuelve a molestar, pero debo soportarla, solo por Bella me repito en mi mente, al inicio veo diferente, es como si la luz se fuese haciendo menos molesta y hay varios colores en esta habitación, parpadeo intentando despejar mi mente como un simple auto reflejo, ahora veo muchas cosas borrosas y de colores, pero debo pasar esta sensación, yo se que puedo

No se cuanto llevo intentando ver mas claro, pero creo que por fin lo eh conseguido, bajo mi mirada a mi mano, donde puedo sentir algo tomando mi mano

Al llevar mi mirada ahí, veo la figura de una mujer, llevo mi mano izquierda, la que tengo desocupada a su rostro, quizás si no la reconozco al menos mi tacto si, puede ser, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, mi corazón quiere desesperadamente creer que Bella cumplió mi deseo y se quedo conmigo y hará que la primer persona que vea sea a ella.

La veo antes de tocar y apreciarla, tiene el cabello largo, color… ¿Qué color era ese?, castaño, si castaño, al menos aun recuerdo lo esencial, sus ojos están cerrados, debajo de estos hay un color negro, ¿Cómo se llamaban esas cosas?... ojeras, si, esas son ojeras, ¿Ella o no ah dormido bien, o a sufrido mucho?... su piel es blanca, blanca, demasiado blanca, diría yo, la figura de su cara es… hermosa, es decir, quizás no eh visto a nadie en años, pero es… linda, aunque suene absurdo viniendo de alguien que acaba de recuperar la visión

Rayos, soy un impaciente desesperado, necesito saber quien es ella

Llevo mi mano a su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas, cierro mis ojos para concentrarme mejor, las acaricio… como lo hice miles de veces, recorro su nariz, sus labios… abro mis ojos, ella es…

Antes incluso de poder llegar o pensar en su nombre ella, se mueve intranquila y comienza a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, sin voltear ni una sola vez hacia mi cara, en cambio entierra su cara en donde tiene su mano y la mía sujeta, siento algo liquido en mi mano, ¿Esta llorando?, ¿Por qué esta llorando?, ¿Debo decirle que todo ira bien?, ¿Qué deje de llorar? O ¿apretar su mano?, estoy confundido, ¿Debo decir Hola? O quizás nada, ¿Qué hacer?

Me levante con ayuda de mi brazo derecho, ella ni siquiera pareció sentir mi movimiento, me levante y acerque mis labios a su frente, ella se puso rígida, lo supe por que apretó mi mano, y luego la soltó, se separo de nuestras manos y subió su cara hasta mirarme, lleve mis manos a sus mejillas quite sus lagrimas, su boca estaba entre abierta, sorprendida

- ¿Hola? – dije sonriéndole a medias, ella me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo, aunque tuve que moverme poquito para poder llegar a sus hermosos labios rojos, la bese y ella me devolvió el beso, con amor y dulzura

- ¿Cómo… - dijo sin completar su pregunta con voz asombrada

- ¿Cómo te reconocí? De la misma manera que lo eh hecho todo este tiempo, agradece que tengo aun mis manos – dije ella me sonrió, una que siempre desee ver, y me volvió a besar, aun no podía creer la suerte que tenia, es decir… nunca espere que fuese tan… hermosa, ¿Quién se fijaría en un ciego?

- Te amo – me dijo, sonreí contra sus labios

- Te amo, yo mas Bella – le dije, en ese momento escuche un ruido, bueno mas bien un gritito de alguien que conocía demasiado, Alice

- ¡Rose, despertó, Edward despertó! – dijo Alice, me sorprendieron sus palabras, ¿tarde mucho en despertar?

- Alice, no quiero quedar sordo – dije sin mirarla, aun tenia mi vista clavada en Mi novia

- Oh, cállate – me dijo pero se escuchaba cerca, luego me encontré siendo aplastado por el ya conocido peso de Alice

- Bajate – le dije riéndome

- Oh, no señor, ahora me las pagaras por decirme gritona – me dijo, pero se paro, pude darme cuenta que su cabello era… corto, y negro, muy oscuro, su carita era… bueno, simplemente no había cambiado en nada mi hermana que cuando éramos niños, solamente que ya no tenia aquel cuerpito de niña, era definitivamente muy bonita - ¿Qué tan sexy soy? – me dijo en broma, pero me sonroje, claro y desvié mi mirada apenado, demonios, ella comenzó a reírse

- No te responderá hasta que no vea a su sexy prima – dijo otra voz femenil, la de Jane, me voltee buscando su cara y no la vi hasta que no se paro al lado de Alice, era blanca, tanto como Bella, su cabello era rubio, y era mas pequeña que Alice, sus hermosos ojos grandes y claros grises siempre eran notables, se acerco por el lado izquierdo y me abrazo – tonto me haz dado un horrible susto, mi padre casi demanda a este hospital por su incompetencia – me dijo, me asombre ante eso, no imaginaba que mi tío sintiera tal afecto ahora, por mi, es decir nunca me lo imagine haciendo esas cosas y menos por mi

- Supongo que debo ver a Rose – le dije intentando no responder ante eso, Jane me miro feo, luego miro a Alice, quien asintió y luego ambas subieron sobre mi, maldición, escuche la hermosa risa de Bella, aunque no podía verla por el cuerpo de mis enfadosas aplastadoras

- Eh llegado al rescate – dijo la voz de Rosalie, Alice y Jane se quitaron y luego me sentí envuelto por Rose, le devolví el abrazo, cuando se separo mire su lindo cabello rubio pero era mucho mas largo que el de Jane, y sus ojos azules, debo admitirlo, tenia… lindo cuerpo creo, me sonroje de nuevo – no te cobran por ver – dijo Rosalie riéndose

- ¿Ya decidisteis quien es la más sexy? – me dijo Alice, me reí negando con mi cabeza

- Lo siento señoritas, tengo novia, y a excepción que no les importe mi irracionalismo sobre este tema en ese caso daré mi opinión, pero como dudo que sea el caso, me guardare mis comentarios – les dije, mi respuesta seria obvia, Bella

- ¡¿Me extrañaste?! – dijo la voz de Emmet, ni siquiera me di cuenta, cuando ya lo tenia sobre mi, ¿Cuál era su humor de hacerme plancha?

- Emmet Bajate – le dije molesto

- Me reconoció – dijo sorprendido

- ¿Cómo no reconocer tu voz? – le dije

- No te hagas Edward, tu me amas y me reconociste por eso – dijo Emmet, bufe ante su comentario

- No hay manera de que ustedes dejen de pelear ¿no es así? – dijo Jasper, mire sobre el pesado de mi hermano con esfuerzo, para ver a Jasper, rubio, ojos azules, se veía alto, y su cabello estaba en desorden, en realidad se veía muy macabro, ahora que lo notaba, todos ellos se veían algo macabros, sus miradas… sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y las ojeras

- Hola Jasper… ¿haz pensado en peinarte? – dije burlándome, el solo se rió, negando con su cabeza

- Lo mismo opino digo de ti – dijo Alec, detrás de Jasper, mi primo, su cabello negro, los mismo ojos de Jane, sus hombros estaban mas… cuadrados, claro la ultima vez que lo vi solo era un niño, se veía bien, Emmet se bajo de mi, por fin, dejando apreciar su forma, esta bien, quizás el no bromeaba con eso de sus músculos, se podían notar, su cara de niño aun la tenia pero se podía ver al mismo tiempo las facciones de alguien mas grande, su piel blanca, su cabello negro y rizado, y sonriendo abrazando a mi hermana

- Mi mama y Esme estaban en la cafetería, les acabo de enviar un mensaje, ya venían para acá, Carlisle y mi papa también ya vienen en camino – dijo Jane, asentí

- ¡Cariño! – grito mi mama, lleve mi vista a ella, su linda cara, con sus lagrimas en sus mejillas, me abrazo y yo a ella, su cabello café estaba algo desordenado pero nada del otro mundo, no sabría describirla físicamente, pero sus facciones eran… simplemente dulces, limpie sus lagrimas

- Hola mama – le dije con un nudo en la garganta

- Oh, cariño, nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso – me recrimino, sigo sin entender que pasaba o que había sucedido….

Después de que salude a mi tía, quien era muy linda, y recibí un afectuoso abrazo de su parte, y de Carlisle y el de mi tío, y también los de Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Demetri

Y con las primeras tres fue toda una tortura, entre todas, exceptuando a Bella y a Carmen se pusieron a molestarme para que dijera cual de ellas era las mas sexy, ¿algo molestotas? Eso creo, pero desafortunadamente se fueron a la media hora, ya que su vuelo se iría rápido, fue una lastima ya que ellas me dijeron que habían llegado el mismo día de mi operación solo que yo ya estaba en la operación y no pudieron desearme suerte en persona, pero si por teléfono, me había llamado en el avión.

Mi tío y mi tía se tuvieron que ir, ya que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos en Francia, cosas de negocios, me dije mentalmente…

- Tengo hambre – dije después de un rato, solo estábamos Bella y yo, solos, por fin

- ¿ahora quien es el glotón? – pregunto

- Yo – le dije, ella negó con su cabeza

- Pediré que traigan algo – me dijo y se estaba levantando de la cama, pero yo la tome de la mano impidiendo que se alejara de mi, no la quería lejos de mi

- Llama a Alice por teléfono o a Rose – le pedí

- Si tu lo dices… – dijo y se sentó, después de que llamo a Rosalie quien al parecer hizo reír a Bella por teléfono con algún comentario colgó, y me dijo que me lo traerían unas enfermeras, casi no hablábamos, pero nuestros silencios eran cómodos

- ¿Cómo es volver a ver? – me pregunto

- Incomodo… la luz… es muy… molesta al inicio… luego es muy… borroso… tarde en acostumbrarme a la luz… - le dije

- ¿Por qué no me despertases? – me pregunto

- No me di cuenta de que alguien estaba aquí hasta que logre pasar la parte de visión molesta… aparte te veías muy… cansada – le dije, ella hizo una mueca rara con su cara, sonreí, al final había valido la pena la operación, esas simples cosas eran cosas que yo había dado lo que fuese para verlas

- Entraste en coma… - me dijo, la mire como si no se lo creyera

- ¿Coma? – la mire sin creerlo

- si… - dijo y me abrazo, le hice un campo en mi pequeña camilla, ella se acostó entendiendo mis acciones, abrazándome – creía que moriría si no volvías a despertar, los doctores no sabían cuando despertarías… no sabían nada, solo creían que si no hubiese sido así, tu ya habrías recuperado la vista, pero eso no me importaba para que quiero tu vista si no volverías a moverte – me dijo llorando, la abrace, demonios, no creía que yo hubiese estado en ese riesgo y peor que hubiese puesto a Bella en ese dolor

- Lo lamento – le dije abrazando y quitando sus lagrimas con mis labios

- No tienes de que… - la interrumpí

- Claro que si, yo soy culpable en muchos sentidos de ese dolor, lo siento – le dije y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso con la desesperación en sus labios

- Aun me debes algo – me dijo picadamente, me reí

- Pervertida – le dije riendo, ella también rió conmigo y luego suspiro en mi boca

- Creo que tengo sueño, hace días que no duermo bien – me dijo – supongo que me iré al hotel…

- No, quédate… - iba a negarse cuando agregue – te necesito – le dije, ella se acomodo en mi pecho para buscar calor, este lugar era frió, lo típico de un hospital.

- Duerme yo te cuidare – le dije ella no dijo nada y quedo dormida en mis brazos en menos de lo que creía, verla dormir de esta manera era mucho mejor, se notaba menos tensa, mas tranquila, bese su rostro y la abrace, cientos de veces deseando verla dormir, cientos y por fin podía verla.

Verla dormida entre mis brazos, con su boca entre abierta era una hermosa y perfecta expresión, quisiera decir que me gustaría que fuese la que siempre quiero ver cada día al despertar, lo primero que vea y sienta a mi lado, sea su pecho subiendo y bajando tranquilamente y sin preocupación, le quito su cabello de su cara, y paso mis manos temblorosas por su rostro.

POV BELLA

- Emmet deja de molestar a Edward – dijo Alice, yo solo me reí, Edward estaba enfadado por el comportamiento de Emmet, este solo estaba queriendo darle de comer en la boca al chico de la camilla, era el apodo que el le daba, Edward ya le había dado varios codazos, incluso lo había babeado para que lo dejara de enfadar pero este parecía no querer obedecer

- Emmet deja de fastidiar – dijo Rosalie tranquila, quitando a su novio y sacándolo de ahí, aunque este iba a renegar solo hizo que Rose lo sacara con mas prisa, y ella tras de el

- Jasper, ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – pregunto Alice

- No lo se, depende el día que den de alta a Edward – dijo Jasper

- ¿Y no sabes cuando será eso? – pregunto Edward con una mueca

- Ni idea, solo se que este lugar ya me dio nauseas por el olor – dijo Jane, respondiendo con una mueca en su cara, haciendo que Edward se riera y Jane lo mirara mal

- Después de que salgas de aquí iremos de viaje – dijo Alice

- No creo que me dejen viajar – dijo Edward mirándome con sus miradas profundas, haciéndome que sonrojara, el se rió entre dientes y volteo a mirar a Alec

- ¿Se quedaran en Forks un tiempo? – pregunto

- Esa es la idea – le respondió este, voltee a mirar a Alice y ella estaba dándole miradas extrañas a Jasper quien se reía sonrojado, mejor cambie de rumbo mi mirada, no quería saber lo que significaban esas miradas, de eso estoy segura

- ¿Desde cuando son novios? – pregunto Jane mirándonos

- Mas de un mes – dijo Edward – ya lo habíamos hablado Jane… - dijo Edward, pero esta negó con su cabeza

- No pregunte cuanto llevan – le respondió Jane

- Desde el veintiuno de Enero – le respondí

- ¿se conocían desde hace mucho? – pregunto Alec

- … Con el tiempo – se limito a responder Edward, yo solo me sonroje, no me arrepentía de haber salido tan rápido con Edward, pero se que nadie lo veía tan comprensible nuestra decisión como nosotros

- Oh…. – dijo Alec, entendiendo la cosa

- ¿Cuánto? – insistió Jane

- Dos días antes de comenzar a salir – le dijo Edward, voltee a mirarlo y el me miraba solo a mi, le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa

- ¿Y que tal… tu y mi primito eh, eh? – decía Jane levantando las cejas varias veces

- Oh cállate Jane – dijo Edward

- Personalmente no quiero nada de sobrinitos, no señor, primero una boda y luego eso… aunque si somos sinceros… - decía Jane

- Jane piensa en lo que dices y creedme querrás enterrarte bajo tierra – dijo Edward

- Para nada… ¿Se aman? – pregunto Jane, ella si que era… necia e hiperactiva

- Como un par de locos – le dijo Alice

- Ah – dijo Jane con un suspiro falso - ¿Están completamente enamorados? – dijo Jane mirando burlona a Edward, supuse que lo hacia para molestarlo

- Si – le dijo Edward al instante y luego me miro, se veía hermoso como me miraba, casi… con… devoción

- ¿Te eh mencionado lo hermosa que eres? – me pregunto en mi oído, yo me encontraba aun acostada a su lado, ya que el no parecía querer dejarme ir

- No – le respondí siendo sincera, ni siquiera me hice ilusiones en querer creer que a sus ojos lo era, es decir, quizás el amor que me tenia no cambiaria por ser simplemente yo… fea, pero no podía negar que me hubiese gustado atraerle físicamente… beso mi cuello

- En ese caso, debo mencionarte que eres hermosa – me dijo en mi oído, iba a replicarle cuando Jasper hablo

- Los dejaremos solos

- Pero… - comenzó Alice a renegar

- No querrás enfermarte de diabetes – le dijo Jane, ellos se rieron, yo solo me ruborice, y salieron los cuatro dejándonos solos

- No creo que sea lindo que mientas – le dije, sin mirarlo, solo mirando la pared de mi lado derecho, lejos de la vista de Edward

- ¿Por qué mentiría? – me pregunto

- No lo se… - dije sin querer hablar mucho de seguro mi voz comenzaría a fallar y no quería comenzar a llorar como loca

- Bella… ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? – me pregunto

- No soy… lo dices solo, porque… soy tu novia – le dije con mi voz horrible, lo sabia maldición, sentí como Edward tomo mi cara para que volteara a verlo, pero no podía, no quería

- No – le dije intentando safarme pero no me lo permitió y me hizo voltear a verlo

- Te lo digo en serio, eres hermosa, a mis ojos lo eres, mucho mas de lo que pude alguna vez imaginar, mucho mas de lo que podré querer, eres mucho mas de lo que merezco, eres hermosa, tu cabello, tu mirada, tus ojos, tu nariz, la forma de tu cara, tus mejillas, tus sonrojos, tu piel, tu boca – dijo

- No te creo – le dije en apenas un susurro

- Lo eres, si tu no puedes verlo yo si – me dijo con su mirada profunda, suspire

- Te quiero…

- No mas que yo – se limito a responder

- Hermano debes entender que aunque puedes volver a ver hay algo que debes de saber – dijo Emmet entrando, Edward lo mire con las cejas alzadas

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tienes que verlo por ti mismo, es que… bueno… creo que… toma este espejo es momento de que veas lo… bueno eres feo, pero quiero que lo veas ahora y no por algo mas – dijo Emmet y puso un espejo frente a la cara de Edward este lo miro como si fuese a matarlo, mientras Alice, Rose, Esme, incluso Carlisle, Jane, Alec y el mismo Emmet reían sin parar, solo yo y Jasper no nos reíamos y claro Edward, le avente a Emmet en la cara una papa frita que estaba comiendo, este me miro feo pero no quito el espejo de la cara de Edward

- Al menos puedo decir que no estoy peor que tu – le replico Edward después de verse en el espejo, esta vez todos reímos incluso Emmet

- No te diré nada solo porque mama esta aquí – le dijo este, Edward se rió y siguió comiendo de la hamburguesa que nos trajeron para comer

- No molestes a tu hermano Emmet – dijo Esme, Emmet bufo en respuesta al comentario

Yo deje de comer y jugué con el collar que me regalo Edward, dándole vueltas con mis dedos al anillo y al diamante en forma de corazón, quizás el único que había estado para hacerme sobrevivir al dolor que sentí cuando supe que Edward estaba en coma, vi la mano de Edward sobre la mía y como levantaba el collar para que el lo pudiera ver

- Me gusta como se te ve – me susurro al oído

- A este paso dejaran pegajoso este lugar – dijo Alice, me sonroje al ver que todos nos miraban entre ternura y otros con burla, los que nos miraban con burla eran Emmet y Jane, que al parecer habían salido iguales en burlones, Edward acaricio mi mejilla y me dio una hermosa sonrisa

- Deja de molestar Alice – dijo Edward sin quitar su sonrisa

- Edward, yo y Alec iremos al hotel a darnos un baño – dijo Jane y le dio un beso a Edward y después a mi para después poder despedirse de todos los presentes de la sala, Alec también se despidió pero antes de salir Jane agrego

- Bella… no hagan cosas asquerosas, que vuelvo en un momento y aparte estamos en un hospital – dijo haciendo que me sonrojara y ocultara mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, él se río quedito

- Te quiero – dijo Edward en mi oído, sonreí como una tonta

- Yo mas – le dije, estas ultimas horas habían sido quizás las mejores desde que Edward se opero, el parecía que iba a replicarme algo pero su boca quedo entre abierta y una mueca extraña se puso en su cara, y comenzó cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, soltando mi mano y llevándosela a su pecho, yo lo mire confundida y con el miedo en mi mirada no sabia que se suponía que debía hacer, voltee a ver a los demás pero parecía que todos estaban en sus platicas

- ¡Carlisle! – lo llame al ver como se convulsionaba Edward, me baje de la cama para darle espacio

- Emmet háblale a las enfermeras – grito Carlisle, el aludido no pregunto y salio corriendo, yo solo estaba en shock

- Salgan todos de aquí – dijo el doctor que venia entrando con otros doctores, traían… un ruido seguido empezó, me molestaba, ¿Qué era eso? Voltee a ver donde provenía ese ruido tan molesto y seguido para encontrarme con la maquina que decía el puso de Edward, estaba en… línea recta, ¡NO!

- Saquen a la chica – dijo el doctor, sosteniendo el resucitador en sus manos

- ¡Edward, NO! – grite sin moverme, mis lagrimas salían de mis mejillas sin detenerse – me lo prometiste Edward, dijiste que no me dejarías, despierta – le grite, sentí como uno de los enfermeros me tomaba entre sus manos y me sacaba afuera – Edward, no, por favor no, NO, vamos despierta – seguí gritando, sintiendo como me levantaban del suelo y me sacaban

Caí al suelo arrodillada

¡DESPIERTA!, vamos Bella, es un mal sueño, despierta, hazlo, el esta vivo, no esta muerto, despierta, me grito pero nada, el maldito sonido sigue igual

Edward no puedes dejarme, no, por favor no

Prometiste que no me dejarías

Me lo prometiste

- Uno, dos, tres, ahora – decía el doctor, pero nada, el estado de su corazón no parecía volver

No puedes dejarme, no cuando éramos felices, las personas mas felices

Sus palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez

_Si Algo sale mal, lo que sea… quiero que recuerdes que el poco tiempo que estuve a tu lado, fue el mejor momento para mí y pase lo que pase mientras mi corazón lata yo te seguiré amando_

¿Ahora no me amaba?, Que absurdo es el destino, que horrible es la vida, y que asqueroso es el segundo en el que su vida se fue de mi lado

- _Prométeme que nunca dejaras de amarme_

- _Te lo prometo_

- _No importa que pase, no importa nada, tú siempre me amaras... ¿verdad?_

- _No entiendo a que va todo… - me interrumpe_

- _Porque quiero que sepas que yo sin dudar alguna yo siempre donde sea que este te amare – dice y antes de que me de cuenta sus labios están sobre los míos, evitándome hablar_

Sus palabras se repetían otra vez, sus frases, todos los momentos con el, pero se que nada de eso, haría que su corazón siguiese latiendo….

POV NARRADORA

Las horas no dejarían de contarse, las manecillas del reloj seguirían dando vueltas sin parar

Así era la vida, tan solo un momento, unos duran décadas y décadas, otros no tienen la oportunidad de nacer.

Unos planean su muerte, unos saben cuanto les queda, otros no tienen idea y muchos podrían saber cuanto les queda mas no quieren saber, solo aprovechar lo que les queda, incluso aunque sean segundos.

Pero mas allá del tiempo que vivimos o nos queda, lo que es en verdad importante es como queremos vivir eso.

Desaprovechándolo o haciendo y cumpliendo metas y expectativas.

Porque muchos creemos que podemos volar, más solo terminamos ahogándonos…

Y aunque mucho antes de empezar sabemos que vamos a fracasar, lo intentamos.

Y entonces caemos bajo, bajo, cada vez mas bajo y volver a arriba suele ser mas difícil.

_Existen historias de amor, de dolor, de tristeza y alegría, de odio y rencor, de felicidad y miedo, existen historias felices eso es cierto, pero si no existe algo son los finales felices, por que un final marca el fin de una vida, y eso indica una muerte, la muerte solo da paso al dolor y al coraje, el dolor y simple y sencillamente suele rompernos en mil pedazos, Se que todos esperan un buen final, pero esa no era la idea cuando me propuse a escribir esta historia, la idea era hacer una historia real, lo eh mencionado varias veces, si hubiese querido hacer una historia de puro amor y felicidad sin pruebas ni retos, hubiera hecho que el protagonista de mi historia viese como un milagro al conocerla, hubiese hecho una historia sencilla, una estupidez es lo mas acertado a lo que se encuentra, esas cosas no suceden en la vida real_

_Supongo que si alguna vez escucharon hablar sobre finales felices, lamento romper la burbuja, por que no existen, no seria el final de una historia, seria la pausa de una que nos deja a nuestra imaginación la continuación, esos son los dichosos finales felices, pero un final, un final, no es feliz, simple y sencillamente es triste_

_Porque aprendí y se que una buena historia no es aquella que nos habla de cosas lindas y felices, una buena historia es aquella que se encuentra mas cerca de la realidad. Y la realidad no siempre es un final feliz._

o puedo decir que es un fin.... solo era n momneotto en el ke pondgo pausa para dejarlas guiarse por su imaginacion....

les dare una duda...

que no las dejara dormir, de eso estpy segura...

se dan cuenta de ke lo ke puse de avance en la secuela, que esta en mi perfil entre mis historias, vallan ahi y leanla n.n....

NUNCA MENCIONE EL NOMBRE DE EDWARD????

Que significa eso????

o.o

las amo y commenten

por favor OTODAS COMMENTEN NO CUESZTA NADA, es gratis... por favor...

gracias por estar conmigo hasta el fin...


End file.
